Fractured
by The Real Sidekick
Summary: Alone and on the run, Kim Possible must race against time to solve the mystery leading her to the world's ending.
1. Act I: The MAMA

**April 8th, 2005 A.D.**

**Middleton, Colorado**

**8:47 P.M.**

From the outside it really wasn't a special looking building. That wasn't to say it was not impressive, but as far as skyscrapers went this was a fairly average one.

Standing at seven hundred and thirty-three meters tall and with a burnished steel exterior, the building had the appearance of an enormous missile in the sun but at night the building was just a dark mass that blocked the stars from view.

One of the unique features of the building's construction was the fact that it had been entirely constructed around an enormous empty shaft that ran from the lobby all the way to the roof so at any time it was possible to look at the sky from the lobby just by looking up. The real marvel however had been the dome of solid glass that gave an unobstructed view of the sky at the top of the shaft.

Architects called the building beautiful, tourists called it awe inspiring, accident prone employees whose only prevention from tumbling to the ground was a waist high glass and steel barrier called it a death trap.

Tonight, the current occupants of the building came up with a new name: a battleground.

* * *

Somewhere near the seventy fifth floor two woman raced through the abandoned hallway, their shoes making a rhythmic sound on the carpeted floor as they both ran faster than they had ever run before.

_Can't let her get away._

Kim Possible was a woman with a mission as she followed her target as she raced through the hallway of the Bueno Nacho Headquarters.

Behind her in the control room she heard the sounds of her escape and ensuing chaos as Eric the Synthodrone organized a response to catch her.

"STOP HER!" Eric's voice echoed throughout the interior of the empty building and Kim heard the sound of other Synthodrones racing to complete the order of Eric.

"BRING HER TO-" Eric's voice was cut off as the sound of a scuffle broke out inside the control room and Kim smiled as she heard Ron break free and join the fight.

Looking down the hallway, Kim saw the flash of green and black she was chasing zip around a corner with cat like grace and dexterity.

Putting on an additional burst of speed, Kim turned the sharp corner but felt her Super Suit struggle to find a grip on the smooth floor wooden floor of the Bueno Nacho Corporate Tower. Her footing slipped only a bit but it was enough for Kim to slam into the waist high guard rails, the decorative glass plating behind it forming spider web cracks in protest.

Kim's sapphire eyes watched in horror as the cracks formed and spread on the glass from her impact and she made a mental note to watch her footing in the future as another misstep would lead to her tumbling several hundred feet to her death.

She turned back to her pursuit but barely had time to register Shego's fist that was already racing towards her head.

The blow caught Kim right between the eyes in a classic sucker punch and she felt her feet leave the floor as the force of the punch dropped her to the slick wooden floors where she slid several meters, her suit squeaking loudly as she slid.

Kim came to a stop as she slammed back into the decorative glass barrier and heard another nerve wrenching crack, her heart stopping in terror as more spider webs appeared in the glass. For a brief moment Kim only saw stars but quickly shook the feeling clear as she reacted on instinct, blocking the kick that was coming from Shego to her midsection.

Kim caught the kick with her hands and twisted at the caught foot in an effort to throw Shego off balance.

Kim rose to a kneeling position as she held Shego's leg and with a malicious grin, bent the caught leg at an unnatural angle and Kim heard her foe cry out in anguish.

So she wrenched the leg even more.

"That was for tricking me with Eric!" Kim shouted angrily.

Shego retaliated with another fist to the face and she felt her grip on the leg loosen in response.

The loosening of the leg was enough and with a great heave, Shego kicked with her free leg and launched herself into the air, even as Kim struggled to finish the twist.

Shego spun in the air under Kim's direction, nothing more than a swirl of neon green and black and for a moment, Kim was enthralled with the spinning.

A kick to the face from her spinning, green foe instantly erased Kim's captivation and she stumbled back, readying herself for Shego's next attack.

Only it never came.

Shego landed on the ground in front of Kim with hardly a sound and smiled at Kim who massaged her jaw and wiped away at her bloody lip.

Shego stalked around Kim who slowly rose to her feet as a lion stalks a wounded gazelle: confidence, understanding, knowledge that no matter what happened in the next few minutes she had won.

_Crack_

Lightning flashed through the sky, the light casting an unearthly glow on the inside of Bueno Nacho headquarters. The shadows from countless diablos were cast on those inside but to Kim and Shego nothing mattered but each other.

"Nice move back there Princess," Shego taunted, "that leg twist was a thing of beauty."

Kim's eyes narrowed and she silently brushed a strand of brown hair from her vision, her sapphire eyes taking everything in silently.

"What? No comeback?" Shego pressed as she sauntered around Kim, her plasma igniting and extinguishing every couple of seconds, "most of the time we fight you can't wait to give me some sort of speech or appeal to my good nature."

Silence.

"Is this going to be a new thing for you? The no talking bit? Because it is hard for me to work with that," Shego said, the confidence slowly being replaced with caution as she realized Kim's demeanor had changed. Instead of the focused teen that had constantly foiled the plans of super villains, here stood a woman who appeared world weary, angry but most importantly of all: hell bent on revenge.

_Crack_

Lightning flickered through the darkened building again as Shego saw the glint in Kim's eyes transform into a cold gaze.

Shego felt terror seize her soul as the realization came to her. She'd seen that look multiple times whenever she had faced the lowlife criminals or rogue super villain: the look of death. Kim Possible was going to kill her.

"Who…" Shego paused, unsure of what to say, "who are you?"

_Crack_

Lightning tore across the sky and Shego suddenly saw what had been in front of her the entire time. It was a tiny thing, something that on the surface shouldn't have meant a thing but now with the lightning flash revealing the world for what it really was, it meant everything.

Kim Possible's hair was brown and her eyes were blue.

Kim paused, her breath coming in gasps, "do you know how hard it is trying to keep up with you?" She took another deep breath as thunder sounded from outside. "I mean, even if you do manage to stop me, take out the Synthodrones," as if on cue, several Synthodrones appeared around the two women, "and even if you make it to the roof, there is no way you're going to stop all those Diablos."

Shego eyed the Synthodrones nervously, wondering what was going on, "Princess?"

Kim leaned back against the guardrail, a cruel smile gracing her face as she flicked a loose strand of hair that obscured her vision, "Synthodrones," the cold yellow eyes looked to Kim, "Kill her."

As one the Synthodrones launched themselves at Shego. The first one to reach her threw a right hook but Shego ducked under the blow and blasted a hole of super-heated plasma through the Synthodrone and into the one standing behind it.

Another Synthodrone swept at Shego with a jab but Shego grabbed the Synthodrone by the arm and used it to pull him closer before using that momentum to swing the Synthodrone around and slamming him into another Synthodrone.

The two synthetic creatures collided with a _thunk_ and collapsed to the floor. Shego turned and readied herself for the next onslaught.

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Kim who leaned against the cracked railing as if this was an everyday occurrence for her.

"Bring me her gloves when you're finished," Kim said with an almost bored tone.

No movement.

"Carry on," Kim said in a casual tone and a wave of her hand that suggested that this was as trivial as discussing the weather.

Before another blow was thrown at Shego, the raven haired woman launched herself at Kim and slammed into the teenager.

The glass cracked even more.

Kim responded with a fury of blows that for a moment put Shego back on the defensive as she had never encountered a fighting style like this from Kim before. The moment of defensiveness passed and Shego quickly countered with a fist covered with superheated plasma to Kim's midsection.

The super suit protected Kim's body from the heat but the force of the plasma blast lifted Kim off the ground and carried her through the protective barrier and out into the empty space beyond.

As she fell, Kim pointed at Shego with her right hand and milliseconds later, a grappling hook and wire flew from the hidden pouch in wrist of her super suit and hooked onto Shego.

Shego barely had time to register the hook latching onto her jumpsuit before her feet she was pulled her toward the edge of the expanse.

Shego pulled at the twin strands of cable attached to her chest and with a groan she heaved back to counter Kim's weight that now hung dangerously in the expanse.

_WHAM_

Shego's feet slipped as a Synthodrone's fist connected with the back of her head and for several moments, Shego could only see stars as she stumbled around aimlessly as Kim dangled hundreds of meters above the ground, every step by Shego shaking the teen hero dangerously.

Shego regained her composure and ducked under another approaching blow that barely missed her head. The synthodrone screamed in terror as Shego shouldered it in the chest and sent the drone flying over the edge.

Shego tugged at the wires embedded in her suit but discovered that the wires were firmly latched onto her suit and only with a wire cutter would she be able to remove the wires.

A movement in the corner of her eye alerted Shego to a pair of approaching Synthodrones and Shego released her grip on the wires to punch the first synthodrone through the chest and out the creature's back. Without missing a beat, she ignited her plasma and blasted the partner in the arm, the cut in the Synthodrone's arm instantly spewing green goo onto the ground as the synthetic creation lurched around before finally collapsing to the ground.

With a wet sucking sound accompanying her movements, Shego pulled her arm from the Synthodrone's body but before she could make a move, she felt a familiar tug from the wires attached to her jumpsuit.

She leaned back in a desperate effort to stave off Kim's tugging but her feet slipped on the green synthetic goo that covered the floor and made the hardwood floor slicker than a sheet of ice.

Shego let out a grunt as her feet slid out from under her; however that grunt soon transformed into a scream as she felt her body being pulled toward the edge that Kim had gone over mere moments before.

Shego grabbed at the edges of the hole punched through the glass but felt her hands slip and with a cry of anguish, Shego was pulled from the ledge and out into space.

* * *

The two women fell, tethered together as the grappling hook connected Shego to Kim and the air whipped past their bodies.

Seeing this, Kim pulled roughly on the rope and yanked Shego toward her as they fell through the expansive building and toward the lobby below.

Shego flew towards Kim but was stopped as Kim's fist lanced out and caught Shego in the jaw.

The force spun from the punch spun Shego away but a few seconds later Shego had corrected herself mid fall.

Shego angled her hands away from Kim and launched plasma behind her, the force carrying her straight to Kim. Kim was ready for the assault and caught Shego and together the two women grappled as the ground rushed to greet them.

Shego held Kim in a closed embrace, trapping the teen's arms to her side and as Kim struggled Shego reeled back before slamming her head down into Kim's forehead, instantly knocking Kim senseless

Shego reached out a glove hand for Kim but her foe batted it away, the act separating the two from reach.

Kim looked down and seeing the distance to the ground angled her body so she was now falling feet first. Kim pulled at the cable connecting her to Shego and the cable instantly detached from Kim's arm, the silver cord suddenly dangled uselessly in the air.

Holding her hands out to stabilize her fall, the soles of Kim's boots ignited with twin streams of flame and she launched upwards faster than the eye could follow.

Shego let out a curse at Kim's departure but her mind shifted back to the matter at hand: how to survive a seven hundred and fifty foot fall.

The ground was mere seconds away from them when Shego ignited her hands and blasted twin streams of plasma at the ground, the force slowing her fall enough that she slammed into the the lobby floor with a dull thud that knocked her senseless.

* * *

Kim applied more speed to her super suit's flight feature and punched through the glass dome at the top of the Bueno Nacho headquarters, the glass dome instantly shattering into countless pieces. Instantly Kim's heads up display was filled with numerous contacts as Diablos filled the night sky. For a moment Kim simply watched in awe as Drakken's Diablos flew through the stormy skies.

The sheer scale of his invasion chilled Kim as she hovered in the air and she shook her head at how well the plan had come together.

Against all odds Drakken had pulled off the impossible and now world domination was mere hours away.

His dream was about to come true.

Kim sighed, just a few more hours and when Drakken had won, she'd kill Drakken and take the power. Nothing else mat-

Kim froze as her suit picked up an audible groan from Shego's limp body.

_How in the world did she survive that fall?_ Kim asked herself and instantly cursed herself for not ensuring Shego died in the fall.

Kim angled her body and flew away, she was going to find Shego and end this once and for all.

* * *

Shego brushed at her body, clearing away dust and debris that she had accumulated from her fall and after brushing away enough to where she felt semi clean, she looked for where the little princess had fled to.

Shego's eyes were drawn upwards to a hole in the glass dome at the top of the building and she realized that Kim had flown through the glass and could now be anywhere.

With a sigh, Shego realized she had no choice but to pursue Kim. Even if Kim was acting a bit more dangerous than usual, she still had to do fight the cheerleader.

After all, what choice did she have?

"None whatsoever," Shego answered as she walked across the empty lobby and pushed the button for the elevator.

* * *

**April 8th, 2005 A.D.**

**Middleton, Colorado**

**8:57 P.M.**

_Ding_

The door to the elevator dinged open and Shego walked briskly onto the empty roof of the Bueno Nacho headquarters.

_CRACK_

A bolt of lightning arced across the sky, instantly transforming the darkest night into the brightest day.

**BOOM**

The clap of thunder followed the lightning mere milliseconds after the flash of light but that flash had been more than enough for Shego to see what was before her.

Kim Possible stood defiantly in the center of the rooftop, the wind whipping her hair back even as the rain plastered strands of her hair to her forehead. Behind her, the boiling rainclouds filled the sky, with not a single Diablo to be seen.

Another bolt of lightning filled the sky and the arc behind Kim gave her an almost godlike appearance.

Seeing Shego on the rooftop, Kim let out a laugh and held up her hand palm out as an electronic whine was heard.

_Bwee_

"Oh son of a-" Shego cursed as a beam of light erupted from Kim's hand towards her adversary.

_**Woosh**_

The rooftop instantly lit up in a neon sapphire glow, tinting Kim's white super suit a lighter shade of blue but she had little time to process the color change as Shego countered with a blast that hissed past her face, the heat of the plasma singeing several loose hairs and instantly evaporating the raindrops it encountered.

Kim launched herself away from the plasma even as another burst of plasma hissed through the air.

_**Woosh**_

Kim angled her dive and came up into a roll as she slid on the rooftop now slick with falling rain.

A superheated bolt of plasma impacted the roof directly in front of Kim but by some miracle the plasma failed to ignite Kim along with the rest of the roof.

Instead, the metal instantly became hot to the touch and the teenager rolled away through a puddle, the water splashing into the air as Kim squirmed away from the blast.

Unseen by anyone but the Creator a single water droplet defied gravity and fell up into the sky.

Kim rolled onto her hands and knees before springing up into a jump that allowed her to get back on her feet.

Before Kim could get her bearings Shego was upon her with a right cross to the face.

Kim ducked away and came back with both palms raised and pointed towards Shego.

_Bwee-**Woosh**_

Shego dove out of the way as twin beams of light raced past her. She slid along the wet rooftop and came up with Plasma blazing.

Another raindrop defied gravity.

Kim vaulted herself into the air, the plasma bolts rocketing beneath her.

Shego shook off the headache even as the pain increased to the point of crippling her.

Kim's vault spun her around and as she fell back to Earth she fired blindly at Shego with her palms.

_Bwee_-**_Woosh_**

Kim landed on the slick roof but her foot slid out from her and she went sprawling on the wet ground. Before she could move Shego was on her, fists moving faster than the eye could follow.

For several seconds Shego was able to keep Kim on the defensive and that knowledge caused her headache to lessen in pain.

Shego ignited the plasma in her hands and prepared to bring them down on Kim's unprotected face but Kim grabbed Shego by the wrists and held the olive skinned woman's hands in place.

For what felt like an eternity Kim and Shego struggled over the plasma hands but after several seconds, Shego slowly forced her hands down towards Kim's face.

Kim struggled against the woman above her and her eyes danced around in panic as she struggled to escape.

And then it came to her.

**Woosh**

Kim's boots ignited with flame and the teenager's body slid out from Shego's grasp and further down the wet roof top.

Shego went sprawling as Kim rocketed away. She pulled her face out of a puddle and pushed herself into a kneeling position.

Shego spat water out of her mouth as she looked down the roof and saw Kim rise shakily to her feet as a mixture of smoke and steam rose from her body.

They both eyed each other up and lurched awkwardly towards each other, both fighting the pain that echoed from their muscles.

As they closed the distance between each other, Kim held up her palms towards Shego the blue light lit up Shego. At the same time, Shego ignited her plasma and kept herself ready to throw.

As the two women circled each other with hands at the ready, Kim's hands glowing blue and Shego's hands glowing green, neither one noticed the rain suddenly stopping as if a switch had been thrown.

"Your move," Kim taunted, the last raindrop landing with a _plop_ on her shoulder.

"You first," Shego responded as she shook off the headache that had just returned.

_Crack_

The lightning that ripped open the sky illuminated the rooftop and in that instant everything changed.

_**RATATATATAT**_

Both women dove fore cover as a biplane descended from the clouds and opened fire upon them, the twin guns unleashing a constant stream of lead on the women as they dove to cover.

Even before the biplane had finished firing, a sleek space craft hissed through the sky and sliced through the biplane in a ball of flame before turning its laser guns on another space ship that materialized out of thin air.

Before Kim and Shego's eyes the sky suddenly filled with every manner of aircraft. From Biplanes to space stations, the sky became a traffic jam as an entire history's worth of aircraft appeared over the Earth without prompting or warning.

The two women watched in awe as a flying aircraft carrier materialized over Middleton, moments later fighters poured out of the carrier and into the crowded night sky.

The larger craft instantly cut through the smaller craft as the tumultuous sky ran out of room and the two women watched in a mixture of horror and confusion as the rain turned to fire that fell upon the Earth.

_**KE-RAWR**_

Shego and Kim looked at each other momentarily before they both raced to the edge of the building. The previous cry gave birth to another unearthly cry that erupted from the base of the building.

Before Kim and Shego made it to the edge of the building, a Pterodactyl swooped up the side of the building before vanishing into the sky.

Both women stopped and looked at each other to make sure the other had seen it. A quiet nod from the other and the women approached the side of the building cautiously and looked down.

At the base of the Bueno Nacho headquarters an entire herd of Brontosaurus milled around in confusion as Roman soldiers formed battle formations in Middleton. As the Romans formed lines nine foot tall green space aliens charged the Romans and moments later a full scale skirmish between Romans and aliens was taking place on the streets of Middleton.

Kim squinted her eyes and saw a giant silver space disc roam the city with hardly a care for the inhabitants. As they watched the craft, it sliced through a building and the the tower collapsed in a cacophony of sound and twisted metal.

Kim looked at Shego, "What's going on?" she asked, their prior fight forgotten momentarily.

Shego shook her head the pain from her headache growing steadily, "I don't know."

Kim held up her palm to Shego's head, the blue glow returning, "How did Drakken do this?"

Shego's hand instantly glowed with plasma and she turned it to Kim, "I told you: I don't know."

Kim gestured around with her free hand, "You mean to tell me that Drakken brings all this here and-"

The plasma in Shego's hand flared momentarily, blinding Kim, "I told you, Drakken had nothing to do with this."

Kim opened her mouth to retort but instantly shut it as the sound of Nothing tore everything apart.

IT was the loudest sound anyone had ever and yet the most silent sound ever heard.

IT was peace and IT was chaos.

Madness and calm.

The hurricane and the eye at the same time.

Both women dropped to their knees as water droplets rose into the air and the sky ripped open with a horrible sound.

Kim, Shego and the entirety of creation looked up into the sky torn asunder and stared into the eye of IT.

You couldn't describe IT for IT had no features.

And yet its features displayed ITs purpose clearly to all.

Kim turned to Shego for any idea on what to do but the raven haired woman had collapsed. Kim picked up Shego and held her close, the only indicator of life in Shego was the weak breath she took every couple of seconds.

Silence reigned for the briefest of moments as IT studied all of creation.

If IT had a mouth, IT would have smiled as IT surveyed the domain.

Kim pulled Shego's limp body other close into a hug and screamed in anguish as IT fell from the sky and set about its gruesome task.

* * *

_Plip._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own only my own ideas and nothing more. Disney owns the rest.

**Author's Notes: **Well I'm back after a nice vacation, figured now would be a good time to get this story written and finished. Thankfully I have most of the story written so expect weekly updates. Every Sunday night or Monday morning.

If you read the prior version of this I will ask you to please, please, please do not spoil anything in the reviews. I want it to be a surprise for the new readers, plus it won't do you any good seeing as I'm changing quite a bit from the original to this one.

Until next Monday,

TRS


	2. Gimokodan

_1) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to get emotionally involved with the Chosen Beings._

* * *

**June 27th, 57,009 A.D.**

**Middleton, Colorado**

**12:07 P.M.**

Even at its highest point in the sky the sun only cast enough light to remind one of sunset but it didn't matter as the light only served to show a dead world. A world that was silent of everything as a pale wind blew rust filled dust around the skeleton of a lost civilization.

There was no sound of children playing as those who provided that tune had long since grown up and passed away. There was no sound of machinery, after all everyone was dead. The machines man had long depended on as a way to make life easier had fallen apart with no one to care for them. They had all rusted away into dust and the dust had blown away to be mixed back with the earth.

In the distance, set against a setting sun there stood the last remnants of a forgotten city; the steel girders a testament to their creator's ingenuity and quality of work. But the cities were now abandoned and the people long forgotten. Every so often the weight of the tower above would be too much and the building would come crashing down. The only noise apart from the wind that resounded on this planet.

Earth, for all intents and purposes, was dead.

It wasn't because of any one cause or any person but simply because like all things in the universe, Humanity's time had ended. Every species dies, every culture is forgotten and if you give it enough time, entire species are forgotten. That had been what happened to humanity. Over the countless thousands of millennia, humanity had simply run out of time. An entire civilization was been completely erased from the Universe and the human race died out.

And not just here on Earth: across the stars all life had ceased to be. Derelict space stations that orbited distant stars had gone silent millennia ago and the terra-formed planets that had once been so highly touted by governments looking to colonize new worlds; they had gone silent as well.

Even the great Empire of Lowardia had gone silent and stopped answering calls eons ago.

Their intergalactic empire was as cold and dead as Humanity's and no trace of their species lived. They were finished.

Across the Universe, a singular cold wind hissed around every dead planet, every dead field, every dead galaxy.

Life was over.

Or at least that would have had it not been for one walking anomaly.

Correction, two walking anomalies.

Like most things in the universe, the Human Race had an insurance policy. Something to keep the Human Race alive even after it long since passed on. That insurance policy was named Ronald Dean Stoppable and his pet naked mole rat, Rufus.

Even as he trudged through the endless desolation that was Earth, the happy whistle never stopped and the smile never left his face. As he walked along a well-worn path, his shoes kicking up a series of miniature dust clouds, Ron looked at his pants pocket where Rufus quietly stared out at the desolation.

"It's pretty isn't it Rufus?" Ron asked, his calm voice breaking through the cold wind that whistled eerily around them.

Rufus scampered out of Ron's pocket and perched on Ron's shoulder and pointed at a location several miles away while jabbering on about something.

Ron was quiet until Rufus had finished before nodding, "That's right Rufus, that's where we're walking to-"

Rufus' angry chittering interrupted Ron and Ron shrugged playfully, throwing Rufus around, "We go there every day Rufus," he paused as Rufus climbed back onto Ron's shoulder, "Why should today be any different?"

Rufus was silent and nodded silently before scampering down into Ron's pocket with an agreeing confirmation.

"Besides," Ron continued to talk to his only friend left, "Do you have something planned for today? A party at Bonnie's house that you forgot to tell me about."

Rufus emerged from his pocket to blow a raspberry and growled playfully as Ron smiled and patted his pocket affectionately, "I'm glad you approve little buddy."

Rufus ducked back into Ron's pocket to enjoy the ride.

Ron stopped mid stride as a long forgotten memory swept over him like a wave. Ron collapsed to his knees, the pain of his past life washing over him.

_"Are you there?"_

Ron coughed roughly as he fought back tears as he heard Kim's voice swirling in the wind.

_"I need you Ron."_

Bueno Nacho. Nacos. Monkeys. Ron thought of everything he could just so he would forget.

_"I know you can do this Ron," Kim assured._

Ron screamed into the dust as he felt the dam burst and his eyes welled up as he remembered.

_"Run Ron!" Kim shouted over the radio._

He remembered everything.

* * *

**October 17th, 2019**

**Go City, Colorado**

**5:08 P.M.**

With a primal scream, Ron brought the Lotus blade down on the last cyborg and took personal satisfaction as the abomination ceased to function and joined its brethren on the ground surrounding him.

He took this moment to catch his breath and Ron breathed heavily as he stood alone in the midst of the ruined city, everyone else either dead or evacuated. He wiped the Lotus blade on his pants and felt the cold oil seep through his pants leg.

"Seriously idiota?" the twenty foot tall mech suit asked standing next to him, "you have millions of places to wipe off that blade and you choose to wipe the oil from the toys on your pants?"

The mech walked off with a noticeable limp before turning back to Ron, "you know that oil will eat through clothing. Or should I have Kim remind you of what happened to your last pair of pants?"

Ron shrugged with a smile, "Now Zita, what do you think all that leaking hydraulic fluid is going to do to your clothes when you have to get out of that thing?"

A chuckle escaped the mech as Zita carefully surveyed the buildings surrounding them, "I don't detect any more of the little machines," she paused and turned to Ron, "do you?"

Ron was silent for a moment but eventually shook his head.

"I think only the Mama is left," he reported.

The mech shook its head, "over 800 billion in research and development on creating an Artificial Intelligence and you'd think they would have chosen a more cool name.

Ron was ready to answer but the radio in his pocket squawked as Kim shouted out to him, "RON!"

The radio squawked again as Ron raced to stand on top of a car, not noticing of the damaged buildings or countless other burning cars surrounding him, he only cared about Kim as he heard her struggling over the radio.

"I'm here Kim," Ron called out into the radio, "what's your status?"

"Not good," Kim reported and Ron heard the sound of Kim running over the radio, "I need you to leave me behind."

"Kim," Ron shouted into his radio, the Lotus Blade in his hand forgotten, "Don't say that, I can get you-"

"Don't you dare," Kim interrupted, "Don't you dare come for me."

He heard Kim moving something large up against a door, "It's too late for me now," he heard her grunt in frustration as she pushed something heavy, "When the Mama comes I'll try and do some damage but..."

**BOOM**

She trailed off as the Mama slammed against the door.

"I'll try to buy you some time but-" Kim tried to finish but Ron cut her off.

"I can save you!" he shouted as he tried to figure out where she was.

"You're immortal Ron," Kim argued, "Not invincible. If you go up against the Mama it will rip you to strips of meat in five seconds. Besides, I'd be dead before you could find a way into this underground fortress."

"You don't know-"

"I do know that," Kim said as Ron heard her run through Global Justice's abandoned hallways.

"Kim," Ron felt tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Ron, I'm going to die," he heard a pause as Kim finally accepted it, "I'm going to die and you can't stop it."

"What are you going to do Kim?" Ron quietly asked through the radio.

Kim sprinted past locked doors and abandoned hallways, Betty and Will Du's keys dangling from her neck, "Dropping the complex on the Mama."

Ron stopped as a cold terror over took him, "If you do that you'll level the city."

Kim smiled as she pried open a metal door and entered the Global Justice Control Room, "Well I guess you better get going."

"Kim-"

"Please Ron," she pleaded over the radio as she stuck Betty and Will's keys into matching slots on an enormous control panel.

"I need you to run Ron," she said as she turned the keys and an enormous clock started counting down on the giant view screen.

"SELF DETONATION IN 15 SECONDS," a computerized voice called out over the underground station's loudspeakers.

Through his radio Ron heard the RS clawing at the control room door.

"Please." A final word spoken softly by Kim before Ron heard the sound of metal wrenching from its hinges.

"KIM!" Ron shouted into his radio but Kim gave a final scream and then her radio cut off.

Ron turned to Zita in the mech suit and the Honduras born woman looked at Ron with resignation, "Always knew it was a one way trip."

Before Ron could say anything Zita scooped up Ron with an enormous hand and lobbed Ron into the sky, "I really hope Sensei taught you how to fly."

As Ron flew through the air he looked back just in time to see the entire city erupt into flame and collapse in on itself. He saw Zita's mech suit wave at him a final time before she fell through an enormous crack in the road and was swallowed up in the shifting ground.

In the next thirty seconds all forty square kilometers of Go City collapsed in on itself as the Global Justice complex beneath it was destroyed and countless tons of rock and metal crushed anything caught inside.

Towers that had once been painstakingly built tumbled on their sides and the Bueno Nacho Tower's dome of glass shattered as the building collapsed to the ground. The streets and subways that ran through the city were torn asunder and flung into the air as if done so by a child.

It was almost imperceptible at first but soon it was apparent to see the enormous maelstrom of destruction that swirled around in the massive sink hole caused by the destruction of the Global Justice Base.

For several minutes the roar of the collapsing city drowned out all other noise on the planet and it was even loud enough for the Creator to turn his gaze and watch the destruction in horror as the city collapsed in on itself.

Out of the destruction the Creator watched a lone figure fly through the air and reaching out a hand, the Creator slowed Ron Stoppable's fall so the man landed with hardly a bump or bruise.

Ron stood to his feet and watched the desolation of Go City's destruction before him with his jaw open in revulsion at the senseless destruction. Rufus climbed from his Master's pocket and joined him in watching the horror with a slack jaw.

He knew it was pointless to try but he pulled out the radio from his pocket, "Kim?"

The radio hissed static in response.

"Zita?" he asked quietly.

The radio crackled with white noise.

"Anyone?"

There was no answer.

Quietly, Ron turned the radio off and slung the Lotus blade over his shoulder before turning his back on Go City he walked out into the desolate landscape of the ruined Earth.

* * *

**June 27th, 57,009 A.D.**

**Middleton, Colorado**

**12:15 P.M.**

Ron gasped on all fours as the memory left him alone with only Rufus by his side.

Silence descended on the pair and for several moments the Universe was still.

Rufus patted Ron reassuringly and nudged Ron.

Ron was silent for another moment before nodding to his friend and together they carried on.

* * *

**June 27th, 57,009 A.D.**

**Middleton, Colorado**

**4:03 P.M.**

Around four o'clock, they arrived at their location. Or at least Ron was sure it was their location. He had walked this path so many times before a path had been beaten into the red dust of the dead planet. The beaten path only led to here and the remains of Bueno Nacho so there was only one other option.

He cast a look towards Go City in the distance and shook his head in anger as he remembered the devastation caused.

Rufus looked around at the dusty remains of their location and sighed affectionately. He knew his master loved this place more than anywhere on Earth and he hopped out of the pocket as he knew Ron needed this alone time.

He scampered along the ground towards a tiny hole in the ground, jumping over a sign that read _Middleton National Cemetery_ in the process. Ron cared for that sign almost as much as he did her grave if anything just so he could find the spot again.

Feeling the familiar weight of Rufus leave his pocket Ron looked to his left where he saw a pink flash vanish into the now forming shadows.

He thought about calling out to Rufus but decided against it as he heard a tiny voice, "Ron? Have you been crying again?"

Ron smiled at Kim's voice, "I missed you," he said even as a tear came to his eye.

"I miss you to Ron, but soon we'll be together," she explained and he heard a noise of something shuffling along the ground.

Ron turned to his wife and took in the image of her resting in the shade cast by her tombstone, "Kim, it doesn't get any less easy," he sat down beside her, "I mean, day in and day out unable to die?"

He saw her place a loving hand on his shoulder but he felt nothing, "I know that it's hard but for some reason, you're still needed to do the Creator's work."

"What work?" he asked mockingly and gestured to the deserted and desolate area surrounding them, "there's nothing left to do here. I spend all my time counting down the days until the Mama decides to leave the remains of Go City and hunt me down. And then my only hobby is maintaining your grave," he paused to take a breath to calm the anger, "And now I'm sitting here talking to a hologram of my dead wife knowing that it's only a hologram."

"Ron?" she asked, cutting him off, "Do you remember when we first met?"

Ron nodded, "We were both six," he sighed and leaned against the hologram lightly, causing the image of Kim to ripple for the briefest of moments as it adjusted to his presence, "You were being picked on and with Rufus' help, I fought them off," his voice had risen in tone until it was drenched with pride, "You called me weird."

"And I like weird," Kim replied with a smile that crackled as her hologram flickered, "But even at that moment I knew you were destined for great things."

"I don't think you saw me alone on Earth after everyone else had died," he mocked sarcastically.

Kim laughed, a pleasant sound in the arid climate, "No, no I didn't," she smiled as her laugh transformed into a sigh, "but I knew that you would do something amazing."

"And that is?" Ron asked.

"Love me," Kim answered, "Love me like no one in the history of humanity has loved before."

Ron looked around at the dead Earth, "I don't think we have much competition."

Kim laughed again before playfully punching him in the arm, "Well not right now, but..." she trailed off as she flickered again, "When we were together..."

She trailed off as both Kim and Ron remembered their time together.

"It was good, wasn't it?" Ron asked.

"No," Kim answered as she kissed him on the cheek, "It was the best."

Kim's hologram flickered again, "Ron, it's time for me to go."

Ron looked up in shock, "Time? But it's only been fifteen minutes."

Kim shrugged and pointed at the amber orb hanging just above the horizon, "The lack of sun. I can't absorb enough sunlight to maintain a picture," she shrugged sadly, "I'm sorry."

Ron nodded as he rose to his feet, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Kim's hologram shrugged and pointed towards a series of solar panels in the distance, "If it's not cloudy, I think I'll be here."

Ron smiled, "I don't think we've had to worry about that for roughly," he thought in his head, "10,000 years?"

Kim nodded as she flickered again and took on a grainy and transparent look, "12,647 years three months, two weeks and six days to be exact," she saw his look and smiled, "That was when the last bit of water disappeared. Mama had its fill."

Ron stood to leave as Kim also stood to her "feet" and brushed holographic clouds of dust from her pants.

"I've tapped into what little remains of any satellites overhead and I think the next chance you get it might be worth it to check out the moon."

Ron brushed the dust off his pants, "Why's that?"

Kim shrugged, "I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right about it."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Feel?"

Kim laughed playfully, "Even an Artificial Intelligence of your wife still feels something."

Ron smiled as she flickered a final time before snuffing out of existence, leaving him standing all alone before Kim's grave, "Happy Anniversary Kim," he whispered as he let a tear course down his cheek.

A sympathetic cry drew Ron's gaze to his feet as he saw Rufus standing in front of him, with a piece of cheese in his tiny paws offered to Ron.

Ron smiled and lifted Rufus up, "And where did you get this little buddy?"

Rufus pointed at a tiny hole in the ground and Ron smiled, "You stockpiled this stuff and have been hiding this from the Mama for all this time?" he sniffed the cheese cautiously before asking, "how old is it?"

Rufus smiled and patted Ron good naturedly on the cheek. Ron had been around Rufus long enough to know that meant, _Don't ask, just eat._

Ron took a hesitant bite of the cheese and nearly gagged but didn't out of fear of offending Rufus, "Kraft Cheese," he nodded and struggled to swallow the cheese, "Still good even after all these years," he thought for a moment before asking, "Did you save any twinkies?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns everything. And I own nothing. Actually with this economy that last statement is more accurate than I care to admit.

**Author's Notes: **First off, you guys are the greatest. I leave for almost a year and you guys not only welcome me back with open arms but with words of encouragement as well?

I'm not worthy to have fans like you.

Anyway enough kissing up to you, on with the notes.

One thing that always bugged me about the original version of this story was that not enough was explained about this place. This time around I wanted to explain from the get go why it was Ron was alone and how it all came to this.

So I did.

A Special thank you goes out to CajunBear73 (New story, new bear jokes), JCS1996 (This time it really ends), Sentinel103 (Why sir, me? Misdirection? I don't know what you speak of), Joe Stoppinghem (Double tapping is always good), Mr. Wizard (You haven't seen anything yet).

As always, leave a review and get a response.

Thank you all once again and I'll see you with the next chapter.

TRS


	3. Arcadia

_2) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to enter their own creation. Doing so will result in an automatic expulsion from the order of Creators._

* * *

Ar·ca·dia: _noun,_ _often capitalized_ \är-ˈkā-dē-ə\

**:** a region or scene of simple pleasure and quiet

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****5:03 P.M.**

The sun was setting over the Pacific Ocean, golden sun beams reflecting off the water and onto the large sky scrapers of the city.

Even though it was only a Monday, the roads leaving the city were already clogged with the end of the day rush hour traffic.

Countless motorist sped home through the sunset but to one man, this night meant something more. For him, it his time to die.

But also, a chance to live.

* * *

It was a spacious house, one that had once hosted grand parties and extensive galas that catered only to the upper class of society but tonight the house was silent.

In the back yard the waves of the swimming pool lapped silently at their boundaries, the sound echoing quietly across the empty yard.

Inside the house a lone man walked silently through his hallway, his movements making almost no noise in the abandoned house. In one hand he carried an already open bottle of wine and in the other, his glass.

This was the way he liked it. Isolation therapy is what he referred to it as, and for something this big he was going to need plenty of alone time.

Alone.

He sat alone in his empty house, all noise was either muted or it simply wasn't there. He had sent his family away for the week on a much deserved vacation and he decided that now would be as good of time as any to do the deed.

Quietly he walked to his computer and shook the mouse silently until the computer awoke with a hum. As he waited for the computer to boot up, he poured himself a glass.

The computer dinged softly to alert him that it was ready and smiling softly to himself he nodded forlornly as he opened a long forgotten file; a file that he had not opened in many years.

"Died too soon," he said remorsefully as he scanned the contents before commenting again, "resurrected...," he took a sip from the glass of wine at his side as he stopped on one file in particular, "Sometimes things just need to end."

The house was silent for several minutes as he continued typing on his computer before his phone rang, interrupting the silence of the evening with the four tone ringing.

**Beep beep bee beep**

He let it ring for several minutes before finally picking it up and ordering, "Speak."

"Robert, it's me. What are you up to?" the voice on the other end asked with a friendly undertone.

He sat back in his chair, "Just tying up a loose end here," Robert took a sip of his wine, "You?"

"Just relaxing with the family tonight," the line was silent for a moment, "What about-"

Robert cut his friend off, "He had his chance but we just can't wait that long."

The caller was silent for a second before nodding to himself, "She had her run but it's time to let her go."

He knew his friend was shaking his head across the phone wire even as the reply came back with, "Then do it softly," Robert heard the sound of a beverage being sipped across the phone line, "She deserves that much."

Robert turned back to his computer and grabbed the entire folder with his mouse before dragging it to the _DELETE _icon.

Holding the file over the icon for several seconds he contemplated whether or not he should do this but eventually his finger grew tired and he let the folder go.

_Please wait as the Computer compiles your data,_ his computer chimed softly.

Robert nodded sadly as he rose from his chair and walked to his pantry in a search for a snack.

* * *

**June 18th, 3019  
****Global Science Center  
****Go City, Colorado  
****1:19 P.M.**

Utopia.

There was no place quite like it.

All life in the entire Universe was at peace.

War was a thing of the past, a relic of the past already forgotten by the living. Outside the lion lay down with the lamb and the child led both to their feeding without fear.

Death had been conquered, the sting of losing a loved one long forgotten as the entire universe never aged, and never died. With the combined efforts of Global Science and the Lowardians both species lived forever as their best physical condition could allow them.

A real fountain of youth.

All ailments: cured. Disease, pestilence, plague, drought? Historical lessons that were only taught to children in school of a past long ago.

The Economic Crisis? Money and greed were no longer an issue for anyone. What you needed, you were given with open arms and you lovingly gave your best to whoever needed it.

Life was perfect.

* * *

The feelings of bliss were in direct contrast with Doctor Elizabeth "Betty" Director's feelings of doubt and fear as she walked through the underground corridors of Global Science.

The closer she got to her destination the louder the voices became until she could hear the individual voices carrying down the hallway.

Scientists in the hallway nodded politely to her as she walked determinedly through them, purpose written all over her features.

As she neared the end of the hallway, the crowded hallway of scientists and researches parted before Betty like the Red Sea as she walked through a door labeled

_Advanced Division of Research and Development_

The crowd of researchers gathered in the room instantly went silent as the head of Global Science strolled through their doorway and like a parent reprimanding her child, Betty addressed the scientists as her eyes darted around the room looking for someone to blame.

"Is there a reason I could hear your commotion from all the way down the hall?" she asked politely although everyone knew she was baiting them into a trap.

Finally the group parted and Betty saw the reason for the commotion: Tam had the jump diodes wired to his head and his arms were strapped to the gurney.

"And how did you convince my best scientists to let you jump again?" Betty asked as she fought the urge to curse out her agent.

Tam smiled disarmingly, his deep blue eyes letting on more than he spoke, "I guess I'm just that good."

Betty approached her agent, her high heeled shoes clicking on the floor, "I can't have you do this."

_Clack Clack Clack_

Tam shrugged as a scientist secured his arms and legs to bars that ran alongside the table, the sleeves on his gray jumpsuit he wore were rolled up so his arms were exposed, "What's another jump for me?"

Betty shook her head as a scientist pulled out a syringe of red liquid and injected it into his arm, "I don't remember scheduling a jump for today."

Tam's carefree attitude was replaced instantly with a cold exterior, "Scarlet feels she may have a lead on the Symbol of Royalty."

Betty's eyes instantly widened and she looked at the Scientist monitoring a large MRI looking machine, "Scarlet?"

The scientist turned to Betty, her red shoulder length hair waving in the process, "We believe we have it narrowed down to one location. Felix Renton has it in the Kingdom."

Betty nodded to Tam, "and you're sending him because…?"

Scarlet nodded to the other scientists who wheeled Tam to the large MRI. With one fluid motion, the scientists removed the legs from the gurney and slid the now legless gurney into the circular opening of the MRI machine.

Scarlet halted Tam's progress and tugged at a diode on his temple before turning back to Betty, "because Tam has shown the best ability to perform a jump of this magnitude. Plus if all goes according to plan he'll be bringing the Symbol back with him."

Tam grinned knowingly as Scarlet slipped a metal square into his pocket.

"You ready?" the scientist asked.

Tam took a deep breath, "Ready."

Scarlet tapped Tam's pocket, "The reclaimer is in your pocket, push it and you'll be brought back."

Tam gave Scarlet a look, "this isn't my first rodeo."

Scarlet nodded before kissing Tam lightly.

Scarlet's blue eyes flashed to the scientists and with little effort they slid him into the hole with hardly a noise and soon only his feet stuck out of the hole in the wall.

Scarlet and the rest of the scientists retreated to another room that served as a protective barrier between the MRI and the scientists.

Scarlet stood in front of a giant control panel, and without waiting for Betty's approval she pushed a series of several buttons.

From the other room the MRI began to hum rhythmically as it powered up.

Scarlet tapped at her ear as the control panel began to glow green with the exception of one button that still glowed red, "Wade are you there?"

"_Of course,"_ Wade Load's voice echoed in the room, "_Olivia and I are waiting for your signal."_

"Just waiting on the coordinates for the jump," a scientist spoke up.

It was silent for a moment before the button switched from green to red.

"_Coordinates locked for jump," _Wade reported, "_Tell Tam to give her my best."_

Scarlet smiled, "I'll be sure to do that."

She pushed a button and was instantly connected to Tam in the MRI.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Ready for the jump," he reported back, "if I knew it was going to take this long I would have brought a magazine."

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "Jump in T-minus ten. All stations report in."

"Ten."

"_This is firing control online,"_ a voice called out over the intercom as a final series of lights on the control panel switched from red to green.

"Nine."

"_Power plants online_," another light winked green.

"Eight."

"_Jump coordinates locked."_

"Seven."

Tam took a deep breath and slowly let the air escape his lungs.

"_Reclaimer online."_

"Six."

"_Package retrieval online."_

"Five."

Betty pulled out a key from around her neck and handed it to Scarlet.

"_Medical on standby_."

"Four."

Tam took a deep breath in the MRI, "Jumper ready for transport."

Scarlet turned to Betty as she dropped a protective metal barrier in front of their observation window, "You might want to protect your eyes."

Betty and the rest of the scientists pulled on protective lenses that would have been better suited for welding.

"Three."

Scarlet took a deep breath and inserted Betty's key into the control panel, "Two."

"Good luck Tam," Betty breathed.

"One."

"JUMP!" Scarlet shouted as she turned the key in its slot.

Tam took a deep breath, "Creator protect me," he breathed as pain blossomed in his skull.

For a moment nothing happened but in the next moment light consumed them all.

_Flash_

* * *

Scarlet pushed a button on the side of the MRI and Tam's now lifeless body slid out of the machine.

A team of doctors pulled Tam's body off the slab and transferred him to a wheeled gurney as soon as he was clear of the machine.

Before they could wheel him out, Scarlet put two fingers on his neck.

Silence.

"We've got a pulse," she announced after a minute of counting, "pulse is steady but weak."

She nodded to Betty, "he should be over there by now."

Betty nodded, "When Will did it he said it was instantaneous."

Scarlet turned back to her monitoring Tam, "According to Felix, Tam should have been dropped somewhere in the capital."

Betty nodded but turned away as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She glanced at the message on her screen and cursed silently.

Scarlet looked up, "What?"

Betty let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes, "I'm late for the wedding."

* * *

**June 18th, 3019  
****East Parish Church  
****Middleton, Colorado  
****1:45 P.M.**

Today was the day of all days.

The day the entire world-the entire Universe- had been waiting for.

Kim Possible was getting married.

The woman who only a thousand years ago had ushered in this golden age of peace by representing the whole of humanity to the race of peaceful aliens that descended from the stars, the inspiration and driving force for humanity to better themselves was getting married.

Despite Sheldon Director's best efforts to breed an interstellar war over a thousand years ago with the Lowardians, Kim Possible had achieved the impossible by not only stopping the plot but also forging an alliance with the Lowardians.

Because of this, many attributed this golden age of utopia and living ease to her.

And they were correct in this.

Without Kim Possible, both species would have fought themselves into oblivion until the only record of their existence would be burned ruins and planets littered with the debris of war.

Of course if you asked her today, she would tell you she would rather be negotiating a peace treaty than standing here.

* * *

On their wedding days, most brides would be ecstatic. Others anxious and still others would be a nervous train wreck as they prayed for their big day to go without a problem and at the end of the day they would be so happy that their day was over that they would forget the anxiety and self-torment of the last twelve hours.

For this bride however the emotion was one completely new to her, even the Creator looking down from above could only smirk and shake his head at her newest emotion.

Confusion.

She looked down at her lavish wedding dress as one thought played over and over in her mind.

_What is going on?_

She looked up from her dress and at her reflection in the mirror and nearly gasped at her beauty. Sure she had always been a beautiful woman but here and now...she shook her head in amazement. Whoever dolled her up deserved whatever she was paying them-triple what she was paying them. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror, so transfixed was she that she forgot her nagging question and gazed upon her own beauty.

"Relax Kimmy," Ann Possible said as she appeared from behind her daughter's dress, "You look beautiful."

Kim jerked in surprise as she saw her mother, ten years older than she remembered, "Mom-"

Ann held up a hand, "Kim, I know it is your wedding day and that you're supposed to freak out but," she dug out an elastic band, "this day will go perfectly," she motioned to Kim's leg and Kim blankly lifted her dress for her mother to put the band on, "I freaked out on my day and now I wonder why I did. It didn't change anything and if I'd only let go and cut loose, I would have had more fun."

Kim exhaled softly and nodded, "Mom there's something that I need to tell you-"

"Kimmy I know about you two and what you both have been doing," Ann interrupted and pulled at a misplaced ribbon on Kim's dress and tugged the rebelling ribbon back into place, "I'm not going to give you the speech seeing as today is your wedding day and in about an hour you both will be married but I do wish you two had waited."

Kim's look of confusion caused Ann to falter, "I-I'm sorry Kim, I decided not to say anything because it was your choice but you needed some guidance."

Kim shook her head, "Mom that's not it-"

"I know your father and I weren't exactly a pinnacle of purity before we were married but still," she flattened another portion of Kim's dress not because it was out of place but because she needed something to do, "I did expect...," she shook her head, "...hope is a better word. I hoped that you two would have waited for tonight. Of course you both dated for one hundred years and waited another fifty years to get married, I guess it was inevitable. "

Kim couldn't take it any longer and grabbed her mother roughly by the arm and pulled her in close, "Mom, the last thing I remember is going to bed April 8th, 2005," Kim took a deep breath and continued her whispered hiss, "I have no idea where I am, what day it is or who I'm getting married to."

Ann looked into her daughter's eyes and was about to say something but the look on her daughter's face told her that Kim was telling the truth.

She sighed and nodded, "Let's go get your father."

* * *

The organist was warming up as he took the stage. Over 1000 long years ago, that was how long it had been since they had first gone out. The Spirit Dance, it took him a while to recall that but now he remembered it as clear as day. She had asked him to it, looking like she was about to drop dead from the anxiety and here he was, about to marry her.

Josh made his way to the entered the sanctuary and slowly filed forward, pausing mid-walk to chat with his friends who had come for the ceremony.

He passed Jim and Tim Possible, both of whom were working on stringing up lights and some sound system for the wedding. The Tweebs made eye contact with Josh for a moment and the twins gave him a quick nod of approval before returning to their work.

Joshua Wendell Mankey reached his position on the stage and turned to face the audience that was still filing in to take their seats. It looked like half the world was waiting for this moment as the back of the Church was filled with news cameras from every major news organization in the world. Supposedly the broadcasting rights were around two million dollars, and that was just to get your name considered to broadcast what the news was referring to as the wedding of the millenia.

Josh rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself as he thought of the name for his wedding. For the media, this was a day for ratings.

For him, this was a day to love Kim.

"**What are you laughing to yourself about?" **the behemoth next to him murmured, his nine foot tall form barely contained in his custom designed tuxedo.

Josh shook his head, "Nothing Warhawk."

The Leader of Lowardia nodded and resumed his stoic gaze facing the audience.

"Well actually," Josh began, "was there this much..." he trailed off and gestured to the cameras, "craziness for your marriage-"

"**Battlemate selection ceremony**," the Lowardian corrected with a rumble.

"Battlemate selection ceremony to Warmonga?" Josh asked.

"**Of course**," Warhawk said quietly, "**Back on Lowardia we killed those who did not support our union."**

"Oh," Josh said quietly, not sure where to go with that.

**"Publicly,"** Warhawk continued.

"Hmm," Josh murmured neutrally.

"**Usually we draped their corpses-"**

"Warhawk!" Josh hissed angrily as he glared at his best man...alien.

The Lowardian standing next to him laughed and Josh realized Warhawk was only trying to get a rise out of him, **"just trying to take your mind off the stress that comes from these things."**

"Was Warmonga stressed at your ceremony?" Josh asked.

The Lowardian chuckled and Josh saw his gaze flit to the nine foot tall green woman sitting in one of the pews talking idly with those sitting around her, **"at a Battlemate Selection Ceremony the female chooses the male and we have no choice in the matter," **he stopped and turned to Josh, "**Kim has been Earth's ambassador to Lowardia for one thousand years and this is the first you've heard of the ceremony?"**

Before Josh could answer movement caught his eye and all eyes traveled back to the far end of the sanctuary as James Possible and the Tweebs both got up and left. Whistling nervously to himself Josh stepped down from the stage even as more people filed in to the church.

Trying to clear his mind, Josh started walking after the departing men as he kept checking his watch, counting down the moments until the bachelor in him died. It was around the fifteenth time he checked his watch that he heard the voices. Loud and nervous voices and all were coming from Kim's dressing room.

* * *

Truth be told, James Possible had been expecting this. After all his Kimmy Cub was just like his wife and that meant she would freak out on her wedding day, but when he opened the door, even he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him:

His daughter was seated in a chair with Monique fanning Kim while speaking in hushed tones to calm the bride.

Seeing his wife, James walked over and whispered in his wife's ear, "What's going on?"

Ann whispered back, "Kim just told me that she doesn't remember anything from the last ten years."

James looked at her in confusion before nodding to the Maid of Honor, "Did you ask Monique what they did last night?"

Ann nodded, "She won't say anything beyond they had a few drinks and they went back to Monique's loft," she took a breath, "Warhawk was with Josh on his party and apart from that we have nothing," she shook her head, "it's like Kim isn't Kim anymore," she looked at her daughter, "it's like someone threw a switch or something."

James nodded and pulled himself away from his wife to kneel by his daughter's side, his mechanical knee whirring softly as he knelt "Kimmy-Cub," he placed an arm on her softly, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Kim looked up at the sound of her voice but didn't say anything as she saw her father kneeling next to her. It wasn't the head of gray hair that confused her, nor was it the glasses he now wore. Instead it was the metal left eye and the scar tissue covering the left side of his face.

Kim looked at her father in confusion, "D-dad?" she saw him nod, "Dad what happened to you?"

James looked confused for a moment, "Kimmy you were there when Sheldon's rocket exploded," he looked perplexed for a moment, "the only reason that you're here is because Ron jumped in that reactor..." he trailed off as he saw her gaze shatter at the mention of Ron.

James saw Kim struggle to put the pieces together before he whispered, "Kimberly Ann Possible," he saw her attention perk up, "What's going on?"

Kim took a deep breath before letting it out in defeat, "Dad, you're going to think that I'm crazy but..." she trailed off, "but I have no idea where I am or what's going on."

James sighed, "Kim it's a little bit late for you to be joking around, especially since you are getting married in two hours."

Kim looked taken aback, as if someone had just slapped her in the face, "Come again?"

James shook his head, "Kim, today is your wedding," he saw her shock grow, "I know you might be feeling jitters but-"

"Wait I'm getting married today?" she interrupted, "I know Ron and I just started dating today but seriously?" she looked around the room, "to me he kissed me good night and then I'm looking at myself in the mirror in a wedding dress?"

James looked confused, "Kimmy what day is it?"

Kim at her dress and looked back at her father, "Apparently it's my wedding day."

James shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder, "To you what day was it?"

Kim replied without a pause, "April 8th, 2005."

James nodded, "And who is the President of the United States?"

"George W. Bush," Kim answered.

James nodded, "and who built the rocket powered scooter that night the diablos attacked?"

"You did," Kim answered without thinking, "Wait-what does that have anything to with this?"

Her father shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing but I just wanted to hear about how I saved the day."

Ann slapped her husband on the back of his head and he turned his cybernetic eye back upon his daughter.

"Kim..." James struggled with something, anything to say but as he looked at his daughter he saw the truth in her eyes. She was either telling the truth or pulling the biggest prank on her wedding day. James didn't want to consider the consequences of either path.

Unable to find anything to say, James just stood to his feet and slowly limped away from his daughter. Ann took his place and knelt next to Kim who was struggling not to cry, "I know it's not the custom for the groom to see the bride but you might as well bring in Ron," Kim sniffled as her makeup ran. To Kim the lights seemed to brighten and a high pitched ringing suddenly sounded in her ears, "He'll want to hear about this."

Ann looked up shocked at her husband who shook his head, _No_ he mouthed.

This moment was not lost on Kim who asked flatly with just a hint of despair creeping into her tone, "Where is Ron?"

James Possible sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair, "Kim..." he took in a deep breath, "You honestly don't remember?"

"Remember what?" came the emotionless reply.

"Kim..." Ann said softly, "Ron's been dead for almost one thousand years."

"Kim..." James began before stopping in shock, "I need you to hold still."

Kim looked at her Father in confusion, "Dad?"

"Trust me," he said as his inner scientist took over.

James Possible's right eye had been taken by Sheldon Director over a thousand years ago and as a reward for his sacrifice, Global Science had given him a cybernetic eye. This eye not only allowed him to see, it also gave him a new way to see the world as the false eye carried a series of magnification and scanning tools to aid him in his laboratory.

His eye made a soft whirring noise as his iris retracted back into the cybernetic implant. At the same time his lens pushed out several inches towards Kim, magnifying his daughter down to an atomic level.

Kim jolted back in her chair but James put a hand on her shoulder, "relax Kim," he reassured, "I'm just scanning you, I did this at your check up last week."

"No you didn't," Kim argued as she openly stared at the eye, "last week my Father had both his eyes."

He didn't reply as James could hardly believe what his scan was telling him, "that's impossible," he whispered as he stood to his feet, his lens retracting back into his eye and the iris spinning back into place.

Ann turned to James with an expectant look, "What?"

James shook his head as he struggled to comprehend what his scan was telling him, "I need Betty Director now."

Ann nodded, "she was on the guest list."

James turned to Jim and Tim, "get Betty and tell her that I need her now."

Kim sat back in her chair and squeezed Monique's hand involuntarily even as a knock sounded at the door. James gave his daughter a look of confusion and wonder as he turned to open the door.

Kim couldn't see who her father was talking too but as she heard hushed whispers she pulled Monique in close, "Tell me this is all a bad dream Mo," she whispered, not caring if the sadness permeated her tone as the ringing in her ears approached unbearable.

Monique looked down at Kim and shook her head, "I'm sorry Kim," she took a deep breath as the lights continued to brighten for Kim, "I...I don't know what to say."

At the door James whispered to Josh as Jim and Tim slipped past them, "I don't know if it's cold feet or something much more serious but..." James' lie trailed off as he looked to Josh expectantly.

Josh took a step back and leaned against a wall for support, "I..." he searched for words, "She doesn't remember anything?" he asked in confusion.

James nodded, "I don't know what's going on," he looked to his wife at Kim's side, "Ann said Kim just changed all of a sudden."

Josh raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Changed?"

James nodded, "Like someone threw a switch."

Josh nodded, "Do you think-"

"HELP!" Monique screamed as Kim suddenly toppled forward and clutched at her head as she landed on the ground in a heap.

Kim was used to pain. She was used to waking up with bruises and cuts, she was used to limping around for a day as she waited for a knee to heal. But this...this was something completely different. It felt like someone was taking a drill to her head and slowly boring their way into her skull.

She would have screamed but the pain simply refused to let her scream all energy was being directed at squeezing her head to stop the pain. She felt someone at her side, multiple hands pulling at her body. Her dress tore. The lace was ripped. A hand rocked her to a kneeling position. Kim looked up as her vision started to go white from too much light as a face cut through the white.

"Kim," Josh Mankey shouted, but to Kim he was whispering.

For her part Kim didn't scream or push him away but instead blinked once and whispered as her eyes rolled back, "Jump."

And then...

...it was all gone.

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Minsk, Belarus  
****4:57 P.M.**

Rain.

Sheets of rain drenched Kim's body as she crouched next to the bombed out building. In fact, the half wall she hid behind was the only real reminder that a building had once existed here.

_Crack_

Kim Possible looked up in confusion as lightning tore across the darkened sky.

Kim looked from the sky to the ground in shock as she took in the world around her. She was crouched in the middle of what looked to be the remains of a city. Piles of rubble marked the remains of buildings but Kim had no earthly idea where she was.

In fact, she couldn't even be sure she was still on Earth.

Turning her head, Kim saw what looked to be strings of barbed wire hanging from a scaffold but as the lightning faded she saw they were in fact bones. Bones of countless humans. Each skull from the largest to the tiniest bore the mark of a winged creature that vaguely resembled a bat and they swayed in the wind as they hung suspended for all to see.

Her eyes traveled up and she saw that there were rows upon rows of these skeletal markers and their twisted markings. Anything taller than fifteen feet held a grisly trophy and they clacked grotesquely in the wind. The rain continued to come down and only dripped down the bones before a final drop to the earthy mud.

Kim's shock forced her to look down to avoid throwing up but that presented her with a shock: her clothes.

Gone was the white wedding dress, in it's place: a black form fitting jumpsuit. In many ways it resembled her super suit back home but instead of twin neon versions of white and blue, this was black and brown with mottled gray thrown in for good measure. She felt something pressing on her right forearm and found a metal bracelet attached to her arm that refused to move despite how much she tugged at it.

**BOOM**

She leaned against the wall as the thunder nearly deafened her and she clutched her ears. Slowly the sound faded away until only the sound of the wind and rain could be heard. She pushed her back against the wall but a metallic clinking alerted her to the plate sized object strapped to her back. Grabbing at the object Kim pulled it out and gasped audibly as the object hummed and a countdown appeared in the center of the device.

Before Kim could contemplate the sudden and abrupt changes a hand broke through the wall with a crash. The titanic hand seized her neck, pulled her through the remnant of the wall even before the debris landed on the ground. The gun was tossed aside, lost in the scuffle and Kim heard the clacking of the plate as it shrank back to it's tiny size. A large boot suddenly stomped the countdown until it was nothing but dust.

A fist descended from the sky and pummeled Kim to near unconsciousness. As she struggled to stay awake, Kim squinted and saw that there was more than just one boots. There were hundreds.

A boot crunched the dirt mixed with debris next to Kim's head and she looked up through the rain and gasped as a man well over nine feet tall loomed over her. His reptilian skin was covered in olive scales and his yellow eyes shone with a ferocity Kim had not seen since Shego on that radio tower. His pointed ears glinted with the numerous piercings and on his chest was emblazoned the same markings as those on the skulls. His raven colored hair covered his pointed ears but it was clipped short and a red band covered his arm.

He spoke, his gravelly voice chilling Kim to the bone as he pointed at himself, "**My name is Murtagg and you**," he pointed a sausage sized finger at Kim, "**are now a prisoner of the Fifth Legion of Lowardian Infantry**," he pulled a hand held device from a pouch on his belt and held it over Kim's eye before pushing a button. For a second there was only a tiny whirring as the device scanned Kim's retina but the device blinked and whistled after the scan was completed.

A smile appeared on his face, "**Lord Warhok and Lady Warmonga will be very pleased at this,**" he laughed, "**They may even promote me**."

He laughed uproariously and the hundreds of Lowardians behind him laughed as he hoisted Kim up with one hand and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"**By the time they're done with you**," he promised to Kim, "**You're going to wish that I had killed you here**."

He laughed a final time and slowly marched away with the rest of his men.

Kim was alive but for how long no one knew.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all characters belong to Disney.

**Author's Note: **Well I know you all will have a lot of questions and I can only say that all will be revealed later on. I'm going to try updating every other week until my work schedule and my class schedule line up. As is my policy, if you leave a review I will respond to you...unless you are an anonymous reviewer in which case I won't.

Special Thanks to Thomas Lindquist (Twinkies are amazing), temporaryinsanity91 (Wall-E was a very large inspiration), Sentinel-103 (Swamp land is very good ground to build a castle in), karenstern05 (Who's to say he hasn't gone insane?), CajunBear73 (Spoiler alert: in the upcoming chapters Ron meets up with a den of 73 bears), Darev (What happens next? Seriously dude?), Joe Stoppinghem (Sure Ron survive physically but the rest of him?), Mr. Wizard (Someone singing my praises is always welcome).

And a thanks goes out to all of you for constantly reading and reviewing this story. Leave a comment and I will get back to you. If there are any typos or grammar mistakes drop me a line and I'll do my best to fix them.

Oh and lastly: Because someone PM'd me, Gimokodan is the Philippines' version of the Underworld.

Until next time.

TRS


	4. Insurgent

_3) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to create lesser beings that supersede the role of the chosen beings unless you have permission of the Founders._

* * *

**In·sur·gent**/inˈsərjənt/

Adjective: Rising in active revolt: "armed insurgent groups".

Noun: A rebel or revolutionary.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****5:15 P.M.**

_Ding_

Robert looked up from the book that he was reading as a random noise invaded his isolation therapy.

Silence

Robert continued listening to the empty house for several seconds before resuming his reading and for several long moments only the sound of Robert turning the pages could be heard before-

_Ding_

This time Robert set down the book and got up from his comfortable position on the couch and shivered as his bare feet felt the cold of the hardwood floors of the empty house. He passed a fireplace with several awards on the mantle but he didn't stop to admire them, he was on a mission to find out the culprit of that incessant dinging.

_Ding_

This time it came from his study. Turning on his heel Robert slowly pushed open the door of his study to find his computer dinging softly while the screen flashed. Robert pushed aside the large chair in front of his computer and pulling out a set of worn reading glasses from his pocket read the message that his computer dinged about.

Your Computer is currently unable to delete file 114. Advise we come back later.

Robert shrugged to himself and looked around for any sort of computer help in his empty study. Seeing no one to offer advice Robert shrugged again and clicked the OK button.

The message box closed and his computer silently chugged away as it continued to compile data. Seeing no other need for him to be in the study, Robert turned back to his living room where his book was waiting for him.

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Minsk, Belarus  
****5:03 P.M.**

_Pip pap pap pap_

He ignored the rain that traced its way down his cheek before dripping to the ground and instead sighted through his telescopic sight at the horrific nightmare that was unfolding before him.

How in the world could Kim have been that careless? Kim had been right next to him when they had spotted the Lowardians on the other side of the wall. Kim had even been the one who designed the plan and created this sabotage mission. All she was supposed to do was sneak up, plant the bomb and then fly away.

Simple right? the man thought to himself as his mind began race, the form of a rescue plan starting to take shape.

Apparently for Kim that was too complicated of a task. Of course what really made him shake his head was Kim suddenly stopping midway through the mission and then looking around. Sure the Lowardians tribute to the fall of Europe still gave Kim the creeps and haunted her nightmares...the man shivered in as he looked at the tribute with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"_LT?_" a voice whispered through his communication headset, "_what do we do?_"

He thought for a second as the rough outline of a rescue plan formed in her head, "Tara, stand down. I repeat, all units are to stand down until I get in position," he was silent for a moment, "Confirm last transmission silently."

His heads up display glimmered as the members of his team silently acknowledged the orders. Taking a deep breath he tapped at the side of his head, the metal clad finger clinking silently against the protective metal covering as his shoulder mounted guns retracted into their shoulder holsters.

Slowly he eased his body into a crouched position and used his Heads Up Display (HUD) to calculate the force and angle of his leap as he finished the makeshift rescue plan in his head.

_Calculations complete._

He nodded and fed the calculations into the subsystems of his Centurion suit and waited as a little bar appeared in the top corner of his visor.

_Ready To Execute Command._

He nodded silently and whispered over his communications unit, "Centurions, when you get my signal start firing. I don't care who you hit so long as you're firing," he was about to sign off but quickly added, "target their officers before taking out their grunt infantry," he was about to switch off the radio again but added, "and try not to hit Kim, I'm planning on killing her later."

"_We'll try but it sounded like you were killing her pretty good last night,_" a male voice echoed over the radio and his face flushed despite the cold of the rain.

"Josh, what did I say about radio silence?" he hissed angrily as twin rocket boosters appeared on his back.

Josh's calm reply was devoid of any emotion, "_Yes Sir._"

With a shake of his head and a mental note to soundproof their room, he used the rockets to blast off the ground and flew into the never ending rain fall towards his goal.

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Minsk, Belarus  
****5:15 P.M.**

Kim couldn't begin to describe her feelings at this moment. One minute she was a high schooler who just fell in love with her best friend, the next she was a bride about to be married to Josh Mankey and then a migraine and some light later...she was a commando in the midst of what appeared to be an alien invasion.

Kim didn't know whether to be angry or cry. Before she could do either, her captor set her on the ground.

Roughly.

"Ouch," she complained as she sank to her ankles in freshly churned mud.

The Lowardian known as Murtagg nodded to a secondary commander and growled, "**Five minute break**," the commander nodded walked away as Murtagg pulled a beeping hand held device from his pocket and held it in front of him for a few moments.

"**Murtagg Krullort of the Fifth Legion Infantry**," he said reverently and bowed his head to the device, "**Lord Warkhok how may I serve you?**"

Kim noticed it quite easily as each and every Lowardian within range of Murtagg snapped to attention. She wasn't able to tell if it was out of reverence or fear but either way, nothing in the column of soldiers moved, it even seemed as if the rain stopped for a second at the mention of his name.

"**_Let me see her,_**" a deep and gravely voice whispered through the device and Murtagg slowly positioned the device so it faced Kim who tried to strike a defiant pose but failed as her boots, now slogged with mud, slipped and squelched in a non threating manner. Instead she mustered up the last of her courage and looked away.

"**_The great Kim Possible,_**" the voice said and Kim could almost hear the admiration in his voice,

Kim looked around in confusion before deciding to go with the voice, "Hooray for me?"

She heard a snarl from the device, "**_You will pay dearly for your insolence-,_**" Kim laughed despite the situation, "**_What's so funny human?_**" Warhok spat angrily.

Kim snorted as some water flew up her nose and she coughed for a few seconds, "If you knew how many times that I've heard the line 'YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE...'" she mocked but a nod from Warhok and Murtagg backhanded her across the face. Kim spun around like a top before falling onto the mud.

"_**Any more jokes human**_," the speaker growled, "_**And I'll let Warmonga be the one to torture you.**_"

Kim wasn't sure what a Warmonga was but she guessed it wouldn't be a good idea to aggravate the situation any more. Instead she lightly fingered her cheek from the mud and nodded, "I'm good."

Warhok's eyes narrowed as Kim pushed herself to her knees, _**"Bring her to me alive,**_" Warhok ordered.

Murtagg nodded and tucked the device back in his pocket. Turning back to Kim he snarled dangerously, **"He didn't say anything about unspoiled**."

Kim looked up and recognized the look in Murtagg's eyes. She had seen that look in many common criminals that she fought and she didn't need a lot of guesses as to what he planned to do with her.

He took a step towards her and Kim prayed for a way out even as she backpedaled in the mud.

As he saw her fear Murtagg smiled a crooked grin but then a tiny click was heard through the rain and his head was simply gone, a cloud of red mist was all that remained. The secondary commander was about to raise the alarm when his head vanished in a cloud of red mist even before Murtagg's lifeless body collapsed to the ground in a heap.

From all around her, Lowardian screams of pain sounded as rail guns and blue beams of light fired upon them, cutting many Lowardians down where they stood.

"**WE'RE UNDER ATT**-" a Lowardian attempted to shout but a two pound slug of aluminum traveling at a fraction of the speed of light cut him off midshout, and it was enough to turn what would have been an organized resistance into a chaotic mess.

Lowardians broke rank in a vain effort to escape but slugs cut through them like a scythe through tall grass. Others attempted to fire their weapons blindly in the vain hope of hitting one of their attackers. They fell just like their brethren.

Through this all Kim was still backpedaling through the mud before spinning around and pulling herself hand over hand through the pouring rain and the blood soaked mud. All around her the screams of war sounded and she couldn't think. All defiance was gone, instead the flight instinct had kicked in and she was trying to get the heck out of dodge. Behind her she heard a silent squelch as something landed in the mud and without missing a beat started following her through the mud.

Kim crawled hand over hand to escape her pursuer even as bodies fell around her. A Lowardian fell to the ground in front of her, bellowing and howling in anguish as it clutched at the severed stump of it's leg.

The monster saw Kim and it reached out a clawed hand towards her but just as quickly the creature transformed into ash as Kim's pursuer blasted the creature with wrist mounted guns that shot out a burst of blue light.

Suddenly Kim felt a hand on her back that spun her over so she was looking up at the sky, or rather at her attacker. Without thinking and instead relying on her instincts, Kim's foot shot up and caught her attacker under the chin. Not expecting this, the human flew up into the air and hung suspended for a moment before coming down to the earth with a whump that splattered mud and rain water everywhere.

Kim rolled back onto her stomach and continued to crawl through the mud and over bodies towards the hope of freedom.

* * *

_I'm going to kill her_, he thought dangerously behind her HUD, there was no way around it. Kim Possible had to die. Not just for causing this unplanned massacre that was supposed to be a reconnaissance and sabotage mission but that kick to the jaw was something that warranted a slow and pain filled death.

Preferably with lots of stabbing and mutilation.

Slowly his Centurion suit's systems restarted and he sat up with a groan. Thankfully the suit had taken the brunt of the kick's force so in all reality it felt like a tap...a super powered tap that threw him onto his backside. Standing to his feet, he slogged through the mud towards Kim as the sounds of resistance died down. Kim's team did their job quickly and efficiently.

Finally reaching the still crawling Kim he flipped Kim quickly onto her back as his face mask pulled away, revealing his face to Kim. Kim swung wildly at the man without seeing who it was so the man promptly sat Kim's midsection, preventing Kim from moving.

His sapphire eyes gleamed with an anger that had no rival in fury, "You're lucky that I love you so much Kim or else I would kill you for that kick."

Kim finally stopped struggling as she saw her assailant, "Felix?" she asked incredulously.

"Kim," Felix Renton grunted to Kim as he held her in place.

Kim nodded to Felix and he stood to his feet above Kim in the rain, "you ready Kim?"

Kim leaned back on her elbows and looked at the standing man with a confused look, "when did you learn to walk?"

Felix returned Kim's gaze with a look of confusion, "Kim-"

They were interrupted as a woman ran up, the faceplate of her Centurion suit retracting as she approached, "Felix, we need to leave now," Bonnie Rockwaller said tersely, "Josh has another squad passing through this area in less than five minutes."

Felix nodded as his guns holstered themselves, "get everyone set to move out Bonnie," he looked to Kim and offered her his hand to help her up, "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
****7:03 P.M.**

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

The team stood before a large cast iron door that had too many pockmarks and scratches that told of countless past attacks. Kim stood silently in the midst of the team, her team, as Felix pounded on the doors again.

A slit in the door opened and through it a tiny camera poked through, "Wade open the door," Felix said dejectedly as he massaged the back of his neck.

"_How do I know you're really Felix_?" Wade's voice sounded from a tiny speaker attached to the camera.

"You're eighteen, you still live with your mother and Olivia isn't putting out until you finish modifying the Centurion suits," Felix said with a cocked eyebrow that suggested there was more he could reveal but was choosing not to.

There was a moment of silence as Wade typed the command and with a loud screech the bar holding the gates shut was removed and the doors swung open.

Kim followed Felix through the still pouring rain and across a courtyard that was filled with people running to various positions. To Kim, it looked as if she had just stepped into a medieval castle and the peasants were gearing up for a fight.

One thing that caused Kim to stop was the fact that each and every defender wore the same matching red jumpsuit and each wore the same slicked back brown hair cut, their olive skin only served to heighten their foreignness and the need to see their face ate at Kim as something seemed incredibly familiar about them. Their movements were perfectly choreographed without a single defender slipping or falling in the mud.

Felix snapped his fingers and one of the defenders stopped what he was doing and sprang to Felix's side. Looking him straight in the eye the man ordered, "Go report to Betty that Centurion Unit 1 is back."

He nodded and sprinted away but Kim had seen his face.

Eric.

The synthodrone Eric was the chief line of defense at this Castle. Kim looked around in shock as she started to see what she had chosen not to. Tiny holes in the walls were being patched by teams of Erics armed with mortar and stone as another group flash dried it with devices that looked like modified hair dryers. To her left there was a group of Erics repairing an axle that was easily three times as large as them, but the Synthodrone hefted it around as if it weighed nothing. She looked up to the battlements where a group of Erics stood in perfect formation with railguns at their sides, they showed no sign of discomfort and hardly moved a muscle despite the rainy onslaught.

She turned to a forgotten corner where a group of Erics helped maintain a radar dish that chugged silently. Kim peered at the dish through the rain and saw the words Magnetic Scrambler imprinted on the side. But through it all not a single Eric turned against its human masters, in fact they were as obedient as little children. All this was lost on the rest of the team who slipped and squelched their way through the mud to a lone door on the far side of the courtyard.

Kim slipped in the mud for the umpteenth time and finally asked, "Doesn't it ever stop raining here?"

From her left Tara Matthews' face covering pulled back until her head was completely exposed to the rain, "Not for the last four years," she saw Kim's shocked look and shrugged, "But Wade said it should clear by the weekend," she laughed while shaking her head, "but he says that every time I ask," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I don't think he really knows."

Kim looked at Tara, "What do you mean 'last four years?' How long has this been going on?"

Monique's voice sounded from behind Kim, "You feeling OK Kim?" she paused as the rain continued to pour down, "That Lowardian didn't knock you too hard in the head?"

Kim was about to respond when a large set of double doors opened outward with a BOOM. Across the courtyard all movement stopped as everyone, human and synthodrone alike snapped to attention and saluted the person exiting the doors.

She was a small, lithe woman who at times could appear happy but still remain serious if the occasion called for it. Her single eye only focused on one person in particular and Kim knew immediately that this was not the Betty Director that she knew but Dr. Betty Director none the less.

Betty approached Kim's group, team members scrambling away from their leader as she marched through them determinately. She didn't care about the mud that flecked the fringes of her uniform, nor did she care about the rain that drenched the rest of her uniform and slicked her hair back. She only cared about reaching Kim.

Marching directly up to the auburn haired girl Betty waited patiently as she saw Kim stiffen in fear before asking in a deceptively calm tone, "How did your last mission go?" Kim didn't respond, "Renton?"

Kim didn't answer so Betty tried a new tactic, "Kimberly Ann Renton, I gave you a direct order to observe, sabotage and get out but I then had you scrub the mission when your team discovered a whole infantry division," the rain cascaded down on the castle and still no one in the courtyard moved, "And you disobey orders, get yourself captured, alert Warhok and then have your team wipe out that infantry force," she was silent for a moment before finally losing it and screaming in Kim's face, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

_SLAP_

Kim's head turned sharply and she fought back tears as Dr. Betty Director slapped her across the face, "I'm going to be as clear as I can and I'll use small words so you can understand me," she took a deep breath, "if you ever disobey a direct order like that again I will personally turn you over to Warhok."

Kim was doing her best to suppress the urge to strike back and instead braced herself as she saw Betty draw her hand back for another slap.

Only it never came.

Kim opened her eyes to find Felix holding Dr. Director's arm in place and with a warning tone spoke coldly to the woman, "I was willing to let one slap go but two slaps…" he took a deep breath, "No one lays a hand on her."

Betty pulled her arm away in a huff and eyed Felix with her one good eye, "Oh, and call your dog off," Felix called out to the one eyed woman.

Kim turned back to Felix and noted the laser dot between Felix's eyes. She traced it back and saw Will Du with a pistol drawn and ready to fire.

Betty nodded and Will holstered his gun with hardly a sound as the entire courtyard resumed breathing again.

"Besides ma'am it was my fault," Kim heard Felix explain, "Kim wanted to pull back but I said that it would be a tactically sound decision to complete the mission," Felix took a deep breath in an effort to salvage what little remained of his confidence as Betty's single eye remained fixed upon him, "And besides, we took out an entire infantry division," he shrugged to the rest of the squad, "I don't see what's the problem-"

"Renton, the problem is," Kim's head tilted up at the mention of Felix's name, "that I gave your team a direct order to pull back," Felix steeled himself for a verbal lashing, "and your Wife countermanded my orders with orders of her own," Kim's eyes widened as her mind raced at Betty's words, "Orders that almost got you all killed and also alerted Warhok that we're here."

"So what?" Felix shrugged, "he's always know there were pockets of resistance in this area."

Betty shook her head, "Warhok now knows our entire operations are within striking distance of him."

It was silent for a moment as Felix and Betty stared each other down coldly through the rain. The rain didn't care about anyone or what happened as it continued to pour down from above but as if a switch had been thrown, it suddenly stopped, or at least it stopped over the courtyard.

A beeping on Betty's wrist watch caused her to break the staring contest and look away as her watch unfurled into a tiny view screen, "Go ahead."

A tiny voice, instantly recognizable to Kim sounded through the speakers, "_This is Yamanouchi Stealth Flight 1337 requesting permission to land._"

Betty nodded, "Go ahead Ron, tell Yori to land in the courtyard."

Kim could practically hear Ron Stoppable smiling as he requested, "_Then would you mind stop slapping your soldiers around and clear a spot to land? Yori's having a hard enough time hovering up here_," there was the sound of someone off screen complaining in Japanese but Ron yelled back before returning to the screen with panic in his voice, "_We need to land now,_" he saw the confusion in Betty's face before responding, "_We have an patrol incoming._"

The look of fear was easily seen by everyone as she shouted at the top of her lungs, "LOWARDIAN PATROLS INCOMING!"

The frozen courtyard suddenly transformed into raging chaos as people struggled to find cover behind anything that could hide them as the Erics manning the radar dish pushed a button. The dish tilted upwards towards the sky as a wavy pink beam burst forth and vanished into the clouds. The dish powered off as the beam fell back from the clouds and fell upon the courtyard like a fog.

Through the confusion Kim felt Felix's strong yet loving arms grab her around the midsection and pull her towards a large set of doors with a sign that read _Rodigan Housing Quarters_.

Kim was about to say something but Felix spoke first, "C'mon Kim, we've got to get inside!"

Kim found the will to move her legs and skidded and slipped through the mud as everyone made a mass exodus from sight.

"HOLD THE DOORS!" Felix shouted as people on the far side of the doors started to shut them. The doors slowed long enough for Felix and Kim to dive through them and slide along the cobblestone floor before coming to a rest in front of Betty and William Du, both of whom were both caked in mud.

Betty nodded to Felix, "The two of you go and get cleaned up and then meet us in the War Room as soon as the patrol passes us by."

Felix nodded as the large wooden doors boomed shut behind them and someone dropped a steel bar in place, "Door secure Ma'am," came an Eric's report.

Betty nodded as the sound of a jet landing was heard outside before quickly shutting down. Even as the engines wound down Betty's wrist beeped again. Flipping it open, Kim the face of Ron appeared again, "_That was close Betty_," he took a deep breath, "_Yori and I are going to stay here with Hana until they pass._"

Betty nodded to Ron, "Same here," she took a deep breath, "When they're gone, meet us in the War Room."

Ron nodded and the communicator shut off. Betty took another deep breath and saw Kim still staring at her, "What are you waiting for Rentons? Go get cleaned up."

Kim nodded and helped Felix to his feet. As soon as the man was standing he grabbed Kim by the hand and led the two away.

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
****7:33 P.M.**

"Some day, huh?" Felix asked from the bathroom as he took a shower. Hearing no answer from Kim he continued, "Getting captured, the rescue, facing Betty..." Felix trailed off in a sigh as Kim refused to answer, "Oh and Ron coming back, couldn't forget about that."

Silence.

Cutting his shower short, Felix wrapped a towel around his midsection and exited the shower. Coming out of the bathroom he saw Kim sitting on the bed, looking around the room in confusion as if she was seeing everything for the first time.

"You OK sweetie?" Felix asked and placed a hand on Kim's muddy shoulder.

Kim jumped and spun around but instantly calmed at seeing Felix, "I-I'm sorry Felix..." she tried to wipe the confused look from her face, "It's...It's all..."

"Shhh," Felix pulled Kim in for a hug, not caring if he got muddy again, "I know what Betty did was rough but she's right, you disobeyed a direct order and had to pay the penalty," Felix snorted, "I'm surprised you still have your team still under your command."

Kim's eyes refocused as she pushed away from Felix and he gasped at Kim's swollen and purple cheek, "Oh wow Kim," Felix breathed as he pulled Kim to the bathroom, "we need to get that cheek looked at."

Kim reacted as if she was just learning about it, "My cheek?"

Felix cocked an eyebrow as she grabbed a hand towel and doused it in cold water, "You sure that Lowardian didn't hit you too hard?"

Felix dabbed at the swollen skin, eliciting a gasp from Kim each time the cold towel made contact. He was silent for several minutes before finally asking, "So do you want to tell me what's really going on?"

"Pardon?" Kim asked.

"Normally you'd be yelling about Betty and how she's overstepped her bounds," Felix dabbed at another purple spot, "but you haven't made so much as a peep since you've been here," he dabbed again before looking Kim in the eye, "Now spill."

Kim tried to find the words before sighing, "You're going to think I'm crazy-"

Felix laughed softly, "That's why I married you."

Kim closed her eyes in frustration, "That's just it Felix," she avoided Felix's piercing gaze, "I-I don't remember anything about this place, what's happened, you can walk...us," she trailed off and waited for something.

Anything.

Nothing.

Kim looked at Felix who wore the expression of confusion mixed with sadness, "Are you...are you trying to leave me?"

Kim pushed Felix away, "I don't know," Kim took a step away from the sink and walked back into the bedroom, "Here's what I do know, last night it was April 8th, 2005, I just kissed Ron good night when he brought me back from the prom and I went to bed," she took a breath and sat down on the bedside, "I feel a pain in the base of my skull and then I'm standing in a dressing room of a church," she looked up as Felix leaned against the door frame, "I'm getting married to someone, I think it was Josh and over a thousand years have passed. I feel the same pain in my skull, I'm suddenly blinded by white light and then I'm crouched behind that wall in the pouring rain," Kim's voice rose in volume, "And apparently the world has been over run with giant aliens, I'm leader of a group of killers that used to be my high school friends and I'm married to my boyfriend's best friend."

Kim finished, breathing heavily and she looked at Felix who appeared to be studying her. After several long moments Felix nodded subtly and dropped his towel on the floor. Walking to his dresser Felix pulled out his Centurion bracelet and slid it on.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked, she was past confusion and somewhere in between flustered and confounded.

"I'm believing you," he said as the microscopic nanomachines poured from the bracelet and covered his body in a liquid metal coating that hardened into an exosuit, "and we're going to see Wade."

Kim looked up in shock, "Why?"

"Because he's probably the only one who can help you," Felix replied and waited as his suit whirred to signal it was ready, "the way I see it," he heard a tiny whir and offered his hand to Kim, "You're either lying to me or telling the truth."

Kim shrugged and grasped Felix's hand, "Well that's one way to look at it I sup-"

Felix didn't let Kim finish, "But if you are lying to me..." he didn't finish but pulled Kim out of their room.

* * *

_Kim and Felix Renton please report to the War Room._

Kim and Felix both looked up as the intercom made the announcement and looked at each other in unison.

"Optical jinx," Felix said as she saw Kim staring at her.

Kim was taken aback, "There's...there's no such thing as an optical jinx."

Felix nodded, "I know, I just made it up right now and you have to follow it," he linked her arm with Kim's and pulled her towards down a hallway towards a large elevator, "We both agreed to fulfill the other's jinx when we said our vows."

"We had vows that included a jinx clause?" Kim asked as Felix pressed a button and the elevator sank into the floor.

Felix nodded, "Mmhmm, right after who get's the Cuddle Buddies if we both die on a mission," he paused, "It's Tara."

Kim sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "How long have we been married?" she asked even though she still couldn't believe the words she was saying.

"Last night was our third wedding anniversary," Felix replied with a laugh as the elevator screeched to a halt and the doors parted with a metallic screech.

Kim felt Felix tugging at her arm but found herself drawn to the scene playing out before her. The Elevator had opened up into a cavernous room that was bustling with activity. The gray concrete walls were pockmarked with crumbling divots, water droplets tracing their way down the cool walls. Along several walls enormous cracks raced their way towards the ceiling and tiny strands of roots grew out into the open area.

The open sections of the walls that were not cracked each held view screens that showed various portions of the world. Kim leaned forward as she and Felix passed them and saw Lowardians building what looked like fleets of rockets in the remains of Detroit. Another screen showed a camp where humans shambled around in a daze, the label on the screen read Beijing, China. Kim could guess that this was a death camp and still others showed nothing but open plains of dirt and rock. But one thing was always the same in each picture: it was always raining.

"Does it always rain?" Kim asked.

Felix nodded, "The Lowardians need water to hydrate their skin, we think that's why they invaded four years ago.

"Without the rain they dehydrate in a matter of hours and die," Felix pulled Kim past a hologram of the world that turned slowly, "So you honestly believe that you're not from here?"

Kim shrugged as they passed a bank of computers, "I don't know where here even is," she paused as she thought back, "although I did see Rodigan on the door earlier."

Felix smiled, "You led the exodus to Rodigan when Middleton fell," he shook his head in remembrance, "When Middleton fell it was the start of the domino chain," he looked back, "so to speak."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Middleton falling combined with you retreating..." Felix trailed off, "Cities all around the world were over run. New York, Madrid, they turned Beijing into a detention camp," Felix stopped and looked back to Kim, "Governments fell, people died," she looked back at Kim sadly, "you blamed yourself for the majority of it."

"And we started dating how?" Kim stopped and let an overworked technician run past with their arms full of papers, "I mean the Felix Renton I knew was Ron's paraplegic, video game playing best friend."

Felix laughed, not a malicious laugh but a happy and carefree laugh as he remembered the video game matches with Ron, "I haven't played video games in..." she pursed his lips, "two almost three years," he shook her head and nodded to a door, "that's the War Room," he stopped Kim and made sure the majority of the mud caking her body was gone, "Ugh, who let you go out like this?" he teased and kissed Kim.

Kim's body stiffened in an instant, causing Felix to chuckle, "You may not accept it yet Kim, but I am your husband, for better or for worse," she leaned in and adjusted Kim's collar, "there you go."

He patted Kim on the shoulder and together the two of them walked into Dr. Betty Director's War Room.

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
****7:45 P.M.**

To Kim it looked like she had just stepped onto the set of Dr. Strangelove.

From the world map adorning the wall to a giant table in the center of the room, walls glowing with countless buttons that chimed periodically and against the back wall rested a food table. But what struck Kim the most was the lack of chaos in this room. There were no scrambling workers, no hurried runners, instead everything was subdued and quiet, almost as if to speak loud would incur some unforeseen punishment. However all this was forgotten as Kim's focus was on the one eyed woman, her assistant that Kim recognized as Will Du and two people dressed in matching jumpsuits of black. All were gathered around one section of the table with a series of maps arrayed before them.

As they approached the table Kim could hear Betty finishing up the last bit of a conversation with her guests, "...fifteen derricks, seven hundred walkers and forty Centurion squads," Betty took a sip of coffee, "How fares Yamanouchi?"

The first guest looked up from the table and Kim gasped as she saw Yori gesture to a map, "We're all that's left," Kim heard Betty gasp, "Warmonga led her forces personally into battle," Yori shook her head, "even a mighty stone can be covered by the tide."

Will Du looked up from the frantic notes he was taking, "So that's it? We're all that's left?"

Yori shook her head, "as we...retreated," she chose her words carefully, Kim noted to herself, almost like she doesn't want to admit defeat, "Ron-chan gave the order to split up," Yori pushed a button below the table and a hologram appeared that showed the world and what Kim guessed to be space debris circling lazily overhead, "we believe a group made it to the Philippines, but we cannot confirm it yet."

Betty nodded, "So how many made it here?"

Yori pulled out a piece of paper from her gi and slid it to Betty, "only a handful of our hover jets, a few warriors and hackers," she bowed apologetically, "regretfully that is all that made it out. Everyone else is now in the camps, in the factories or impaled."

Betty nodded as the door closed behind Kim and Felix with a quiet boom, "We are truly sorry for your loss," Betty bowed to Yori and gestured around the room, "Your people are welcome to stay here."

Yori nodded and wiped at her eyes quickly, "How is this front? Has Warhok detected your presence in the area?"

Betty shrugged, "We're not sure but just this is just this morning one of our Centurions decided to get herself captured," she looked directly at Kim, "Isn't that right Kim?"

Kim didn't know how to respond but remained silent as she and Felix approached the table, "reporting as ordered ma'am," Felix said when they were in position.

Betty nodded slightly, "Yamanouchi has fallen," she said quickly before adding, "but on their way over they took a picture of this," she pulled a photo from the stack of maps and papers and slid it across the table before handing it to Kim, "What do you make of it?"

Kim looked at Betty questioning eyes, she was no analyst, she had no idea what to look for. But then she looked at the picture and then her eyes saw **_The Machine_**.

Words couldn't describe it to Kim but she knew every facet of it. Every detail she knew and if asked she could explain how it worked but at the same time it was completely foreign to her. She loved it but she hated it, it gave her pleasure beyond belief but it killed her to look at it. It was conflicting each and every emotion she knew and she gasped as she couldn't look away.

It started low at first and was quickly overwhelmed by the rush of emotion but through the storm that rampaged unchecked through her body she heard a voice. Not just a voice, the voice. The voice that would guide her. It was as familiar as the day, yet as foreign as the night. It quickly rose in volume until it trumped everything she felt-

_One traveler for the journey to the creator,_

_as power from beyond the stars will fuel her machine._

_His love not returned will guide her and stay with her when she becomes lost._

_The symbol of royalty will open the doors closed to her and the machine will carry her_

_even as the soul of an immortal protects her._

The words blared in Kim's mind so loud she swore Felix heard them and she grasped her head as pain suddenly sprang to life where there had only been questions. Stumbling around Kim felt herself start to fall but was caught by Felix and helped to the ground by the second guest. Looking up from her near collapse Kim peered into the eyes she had so desperately been craving to see. The one vision that calmed her storm and suffering.

Ron eased her to the ground without any apparent strain, "You all right KR?"

Kim nodded and gasped in surprise, "Ron?"

Ron nodded, his golden hair waving from the gesture, "Kim," he answered coldly.

Kim felt a chill run down her spine as she never heard Ron talk like that before but before she could say anything Betty Director asked, "Are you all right Kim?"

Kim turned her attention to Dr. Director and pulled herself to her feet, "I don't know."

Yori crossed her arms and held up the picture, "You see this picture and collapse?" her deep brown eyes ripped through Kim, "what is is?"

Kim opened her mouth to say she didn't know but then answered, "It's a Machine."

Betty raised an eyebrow, "A machine about eight feet in diameter, with four glass cylinders all surrounding a giant glass ball on a pedestal that we think is made of pure gold?" she showed a second picture, "it was found this morning roughly fifteen miles from us buried several hundred feet underground."

Kim answered without thinking, her tone somewhere between reverence and awe, "They uncovered the Machine."

From Kim's side Bonnie asked, "The Machine?"

Kim saw the skeptical eyes from all sides, " When I saw the picture I heard something whisper to me," Kim explained, "something crazy but then I had this overwhelming desire for the Machine."

"Desire?" Betty asked, her single eye conveying the skepticism better than two could have done.

"Yes," Kim pointed at the photo, "whatever this is, we cannot let Warhok get it."

Yori shook her head, "You're crazy Renton-San," Yori shuffled around the photographs until she found one she wanted, "They've moved over one thousand kilometers from here to Warhok's capital: Paris."

Kim didn't hesitate, "Then we get it back."

Betty smiled, "It's a nice effort but no, we can't get it. It's a suicide mission for anyone going in there."

Again Kim didn't hesitate, "Then we die, but we cannot let Warhok control it."

"Why not?" Felix interjected, "Why don't we want him to have it? Apart from you wanting it, why should we risk everything on this machine?"

"I don't know but this Machine is a game changer," Kim explained as she held the picture of the machine up to the rest of the group, "with this machine he could do a lot more than rule Earth."

The knowing smile never left Betty's face, "but is it worth the entire resistance?"

Kim answered the question without pause, "Yes."

Silence hung over the War Room.

Yori took advantage of the silence to ask, "How do you know all this?"

Kim sighed, she'd been trying to avoid this question as long as she was able but she had to face it now, "I-I'm not from here."

If Kim thought the stares she received earlier were bad she was in for a rude awakening with this latest batch. The only thing that kept her on her feet was Felix squeezing her hand for reassurance. Seeing no other option Kim explained everything to them. Last night, the wedding, Josh, when she finished she looked around, "So that's it...any questions?" she felt like she had just given a speech at school.

Yori shook her head with a laugh, "You are insane. You want us to risk the last bit of our resistance to steal this machine from Warhok while you yourself claim to be from some other time?" she gestured to the hologram that showed the smoking remains of Yamanouchi, "You want to bring down the entire might of Lowardia on us? And for what? A stupid machine that you yourself have no idea what it does?"

Betty nodded, "Kim, I'm with Yori on this one. By your own admission you are not fit for command and this raid will only serve to bring Warhok and Warmonga here-"

"I believe her."

The words echoed across the room. They were cold, dark, hurt filled words but they were the only words Kim needed to hear, the only words that she wanted to hear.

Ron's clear tone slowly rose in volume, "I've known Kim ever since Pre-K and she never made up a story this crazy before."

"But Ron-chan," Yori objected, "listen to her."

"I tried telling Kim that the Diablos would kill us all but she was the only one who would listen to me," he paused, "the only reason we're still here is because she listened," he gulped and bit of the ends of the next words as if they were poisonous venom to him, "what kind of ally would I be if I didn't listen to her?"

Betty opened her mouth to continue her objections but Ron cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Do you honestly think we're safe here?" he gestured to the base, "Warmonga has no doubt tracked our flight path and is heading here at this very moment and according to your own report Warhok knows we are here," he let that sink in before continuing, "Either we steal the Machine from Warhok now while his troops are still low in the area or we wait for Warmonga to get here and die pointlessly."

The room was silent for a moment and Kim waited patiently as Betty and Yori made their own decisions, "What do you have in mind Kim?" Betty asked, a familiar spark Kim had seen many years ago gleamed in her eye.

Yori looked shocked for a moment at Betty's change in position before shaking her head in frustration, "Just so we understand each other Possible-San," she took a breath, "You are asking us to use the last bit of free humanity in an assault on the Lowardian capital city of Paris for a machine that you have no idea what it does," Kim was about to answer but Yori cut her off with a curt nod, "an impregnable city with walls of steel and stone over 10 meters high, inside the city sits the majority of the regions infantry and armor divisions, so you know the city will be crawling with Lowardians," Kim gulped as Yori looked at everyone present, "and after that it gets better: an impenetrable shield protects the city which deters all our missiles, bombs and even our people from getting through barrier while the Lowardians can pick us off with ease," Yori directed her gaze to Kim, "And you want us to assault that? Is that what you're suggesting?"

Kim could feel the weight of the combined gazes as she slowly nodded, "I am."

Yori shook her head, "Possible-San I will most likely live to regret this but..." she struggled to say the words, "let us hear your plan."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all.**

**Author Notes: **So here we are again. I really don't have much to say about this chapter other than, it's going to be awesome later on in the story.

Also, thank you all for reading and reviewing this, it really means the world to me to see your responses. Speaking of which, if you leave a review I will get back to you.

Special thanks this week goes to karenstern05 (He just might be insane), ST-103 (Thanks for making me feel old), Darev (I haven't heard of that show in years), Mr. Wizard (I was really going for a mirror of the two), temporaryinsanity91 (give me a few more chapters and it will all make sense), Katsumara (Does this answer your pairing question?), Cajunbear73 (I bearly missed putting your thanks in on this one).

And to 10 TRS points which are worth absolutely nothing goes to Taechunsa who pointed out some mistakes in my last chapter. Thank you.

Until next Monday,

TRS


	5. Tartarus

_4) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to work without a Beta. This will ensure continuity and that the creation will remain cohesive._

* * *

**March 15th, 169,187 A.D.  
****Middleton, Colorado  
****7:15 A.M.**

Something was different today.

Ron couldn't quite place it but something was definitely different about the way this particular day was beginning and even as he lay looking up at his ceiling he knew something unique was about to happen.

He studied the intricate marks on the cave ceiling above his head and reached a hand towards the images carved into the solid rock as he struggled to wake up. Even though he had carved those images thousands of years before it still caused him to wonder what he meant at the time.

From his perch next to Ron, Rufus continued snoring but as Ron turned his head to study his lone companion he noticed a smile on Rufus' face even as he twitched nervously in his sleep. He could've been dreaming about happier times or getting stepped on, Ron couldn't tell either way. All that mattered was making sure Rufus slept soundly.

Ron slowly sat up and swung his legs quietly over the side of his stone bed and into his shoes. Even after the countless millenia he had yet to figure out a way to keep the rusty dust out of his cave and for that he was forced to wear his shoes indoors.

Seeing that Rufus was still asleep, Ron set about the morning chores in utter silence. After all, there was no sense waking Rufus before the sun actually rose. The last time he'd done that Rufus had been grouchy all day and a grouchy Rufus meant a grouchy Ron.

"Blade," he whispered softly and with a hiss of air, the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand from its mounting on the opposite wall.

With hardly any effort Ron transformed the blade into a broom and proceeded to sweep the dust out of his cave. While Ron knew that he could have created a fan or something easy and efficient, Ron liked to keep himself occupied with whatever tasks he could find. When he finished sweeping his cave out he held the blade at an arms length and sighted down the blade. Thinking back Ron performed a talent that he had learned some sixty-eight thousand years ago. First, Ron imagined a bucket of water and just like that, the blade shimmered in light for a brief moment before finally transforming into a pail filled with cool, fresh water.

Taking a long drink from the blade turned water filled bucket, Ron concentrated only on the soft caress of the liquid as it tumbled down his throat and for several minutes the only sound heard was Ron taking in his fill of water that he conjured out of thin air.

When he had his fill, he removed the bucket from his lips and wiped at his mouth with the back of hand. He let out a gasp as he felt Rufus' tiny claws dig into his side and climb up his torso. With effortless grace, Rufus climbed onto Ron's shoulder and giving a high pitched, "Ta-Da!" he dove head first into the bucket.

**Thunk**

Rufus groaned and emerged from the bottom of the bucket rubbing his head. Chittering and pointing a claw angrily at Ron, Rufus proceeded to chew out the last man on Earth.

Ron waited patiently for several minutes until Rufus stopped to take a breath before interrupting, "Are you done? Or do you want to keep going?" he saw Rufus snarl angrily but Ron could see the mock anger, "I mean, as soon as you're done I'll fill the bucket back up-"

Rufus was out of the bucket and on Ron's shoulder so fast, Ron would've sworn the naked mole rat had teleported.

With the same amount of effort as before, Ron used his Mystical Monkey Power to fill the bucket again and when it was full he set it lightly upon the floor. Even though the bucket looked like it was made of wood, the bucket gave a metallic clink as it was set upon the stone.

Rufus dove from Ron's shoulder and into the bucket and this time was rewarded with a splash that spilled water from the edge.

Swimming around in the water Rufus chirped softly to himself and Ron took the free time to walk to the edge of his cave and look out over the dead city stretched out before him.

The towering peaks of skyscrapers were now nothing more than a memory, their former splendor and glory reduced to piles of rusted rubble that blew away with each passing day. Every year, a little more was forgotten in time.

From his cave, Ron looked over the remains of the dead city and had to momentarily shield his eyes as the sun rose over the horizon, it's blood red color bathing the landscape in a deep scarlet. The only thing of Ron's not actually affected by the sun was his jersey which remained it's constant red. Everything else however, from his golden hair to the brown pants were lowered to a darkened color of red.

"Well that's new," Ron commented offhandedly as the sun continued to climb into the sky.

He felt a weight on his shoulder as Rufus, fresh from his morning bath scurried up to a vantage point and took in the view.

Pointing to the blood drop hanging over the horizon Rufus nodded and chirped. Ron was silent for a moment before nodding back, "I don't know either Rufus..." Ron trailed off as he stared at Rufus and before he could contain himself, he let out a laugh that cut through the ghost of a town. Rufus cocked his head and looked at himself before joining in the laughter.

Simply put, Rufus looked like an over ripe tomato with whiskers.

The sun's rays not only changed the color on Ron's clothes but also on any exposed skin. Looking at Ron's face Rufus started laughing in return before pantomiming a mirror to show Ron.

Ron called the Lotus Blade over and transformed it into a mirror. Looking in it he started laughing as well as he saw his skin matched that of Rufus'.

It may have been juvenile, it may have been pointless but their laughter carried far across the empty world and for the first time in countless millenia, both man and animal forgot all about the desolation before them and remembered the best times they had shared.

For a moment, the world was whole.

* * *

**October 18th, 185,217 A.D.**  
**Middleton, Colorado**  
**12:03 P.M.**

It was noon. Or rather it would have been noon had Ron still worn a watch. But seeing as the last human who actually cared about time died out over 200,000 years ago, Ron really didn't see the need for one.

True, the waters had vanished 150,000 years prior but humanity was dead long before the planet was. It just took longer to kill a planet than it took to kill a species. But here at the end of the universe, time was irrelevant and Ron simply didn't care about anything other than going to see Kim.

As he and Rufus walked through the remains of Middleton towards her cemetery, Ron felt the silence of the dead planet more than he actually heard it. It felt like a weight attached to his shoulders that constantly beat him down and though he longed to collapse to the ground and simply die, something inside him kept him standing.

Somewhere in the distance a space scraper tumbled to the Earth in an enormous display of destruction and even from twenty miles away the rumblings could still be felt. As he walked along his well worn path through town he saw a pile of rubble collapse in on itself with a loud crash.

_shree-_**_dao_**

Instantly Rufus was on Ron's shoulder as the sound of the MAMA was carried over the wind to the Naked Mole Rat's sensitive ears.

Ron looked at Rufus in confusion as his pink friend tugged wildly on his ear while chittering loudly. Ron felt a paw direct his face and felt his stomach drop as Rufus pointed off into the distance.

Towards Go City.

_Schink_

Instantly the Lotus blade was in Ron's hand as he tried to find what Rufus was pointing towards.

"I though Kim killed it." Ron hissed against the dead wind as he braced himself for the MAMA's attack all the while praying that it had not heard him.

Rufus was silent as he listened for the MAMA.

Ron held the blade at the ready and he struggled he remember Sensei's teachings about combat.

Rufus tapped silently on Ron's cheek and the man turned to regard his companion who was listening with his eyes closed.

Rufus was silent for a moment as he listened for RS but stopped when he heard the creature move away.

"I thought it was dead," Ron whispered to Rufus, "Kim did drop a city on it."

Rufus looked as terrified as his master as he struggled to figure out how it had survived all these years._  
_

Rufus listened again but heard nothing as the MAMA had gone silent.

"I think it would be a good idea if we never went back to Go City," Ron observed quietly as he felt Rufus nod in agreement.

* * *

**October 18th, 201,275 A.D.  
****Middleton, Colorado  
****4:03 P.M.**

Ron and Rufus made their way to the graveyard even as the golden sun sank in the sky. As they approached, Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and scampered away to his hole away from home.

Ron watched his friend leave with silent respect, "Thank you old friend," he got a chittering from Rufus' general direction and then turned back to Kim's gravestone, "Activate Kim Stoppable hologram."

Nothing.

"Please activate Kim Possible hologram?" he ventured.

Still nothing.

Ron was panicking now. Kim, his Kim was gone.

"Activate Kim Stoppable hologram now," he ordered forcefully.

He heard a clicking sound as if something was trying to start and with a jumble of contrasting light and heavy sound, the hologram of Ron's late wife appeared before him.

"R-ron Stop-able-Stoppable," Kim's patchy voice was breaking up through the hologram, "i-de-idea tr-trans-mach-"

Ron tried to place a comforting hand on the hologram but the myriad of light and sound batted it away, "d-d-don't em hcout," the program stuttered, "me tcouh no," Kim's body slowly formed through the storm and her face was contorted in pain, "Ron," she gasped in her first coherent word, "Ron...don't...touch...m-me." She spoke so slow that Ron could barely make out what she said.

"Kim what's happening to you?" he asked even though he knew the problem.

"M-my gram-program is fialnig," she stammered and the hologram flickered, "my hard drive is falling apa-apart apart apart apart apart," she kept repeating, her program reset and she spoke coherently, "Let loose the bonds and shrug this mortal coil, only then will the path to the creators open."

Well, she spoke clearly at least.

Ron was at the side of her gravestone in an instant, "Can I do anything?" he begged...pleaded.

The holographic Kim smiled, ".me help to late too it's, no,"

Ron reorganized the words in his head before shaking his head in defiance, "There's gotta be something I can do."

Kim shook her head as a holographic tear coursed down her cheek before disappearing, "Let go of me," she laughed hysterically before snapping back to a dour mood, "die me let."

Ron ignored her and shouted, "BLADE!"

Instantly the Lotus blade was in his hand and he gazed at the sword before imagining something that could save Kim. He didn't know what so he just thought, "GIVE ME SOMETHING TO SAVE KIM!" he shouted to the blade_._

A glass of water appeared in his hand.

The holographic Kim saw the water in his hand and all of a sudden the swirling colors formed the Kim her remembered, the Kim he knew from high school.

"Ron," she said in a perfectly clear voice.

Ron's head snapped up, "Kim? I-"

"Father?" Ron looked at Kim in confusion as she flickered in the afternoon sun.

Kim's image had changed appearances and instead of his wife being there, Ron was face to face with a teenage girl. Her petite face and almond eyes accented her Japanese heritage but her golden hair suggested a mixed parentage. Her black robe had been torn and sown back together so many times Ron was not entirely certain any amount of original fabric was in the robe. Before Ron's eyes, the girl pulled at a golden lock of hair that had fallen over her eyes and she tucked it behind the red headband she wore proudly.

"Father?" the girl asked again, love and devotion written across her features, "Kim said you died in her arms."

Ron looked at the girl, struggling to understand what she was saying, "who are you?"

The girl was silent before the pieces fell into place, "You don't know who I am. Do you?"

Ron shook his head.

"Well then in that case," She shook her head, "Don't speak Father, just listen," the holographic Kim flickered back into view for a moment but she was replaced with the young Asian girl, "She's coming with the power from beyond stars. She'll need what you have right now and what only you can give," Ron's face showed confusion and she smiled before continuing, "the only thing-" the girl stopped and snapped stiff to attention for a moment before she was interrupted and replaced by the Kim hologram, "Program deleted, we apologize for this inconvenience. Please contact your local maintenance staff for assistance."

With that, the hologram of Kim Stoppable vanished into thin air as if someone threw a switch.

Ron dropped to his knees in front of Kim's gravestone and just stared even as he felt the weight of Rufus on his shoulder.

Kim was gone. Truly dead.

A single tear coursed down his cheek.

For the first time in several hundred thousand years, Ron truly felt alone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except my ravishingly good looks. Disney owns the characters and Horace Heidt owns the song.**

**Author's Notes: **Originally I was going to include a section detailing more of what happened leading up to the world being in this state but I don't think so. Some things are better left to the imagination. In addition, to put in new sections detailing all the events leading up to this point would be an entire separate book entirely.

That being said, I don't think we've seen the last of Ron here. Not by a long shot.

Special thanks this week goes out to Mr. Wizard (It's a little early for a solution isn't it?), Taechunsa (You were close kid...but not close enough), Darev (There's no run like a suicide run), CajunBear73 (With humanity gone the Bears will inherit the Earth), Katsumara (Don't let it go to your head), Sentinel103 (Or maybe it's something else), Magic Flying Spud (Best screen name ever), temporaryinsanity91 (Predictable is boring).

Thank you all for all the reviews and if you leave a review I will respond.

And if you find a grammar issue, feel free to drop me a line.

Until next time,

TRS


	6. Clarity

_5) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to change the plan set forth by the Founders. The only exception is if they are given permission to do so by the Founders._

* * *

**Clar·i·ty**: [klar-i-tee] noun

1. clearness or lucidity as to perception or understanding; freedom from indistinctness or ambiguity.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****5:27 P.M.**

_Ding_

Robert swore under his breath as his computer dinged yet again. It was the eighth time that night and he was well past the annoyed stage and was nearing the attacking his computer with a large hammer stage.

_Ding_

With an exacerbated sigh, Robert rose from his seat on the couch and made his way to the study where his computer flashed the same message as before.

_Your Computer is currently unable to delete files 114 and 267. Advise we come back later._

Robert fought back the curse that had formed on his tongue and instead spoke in a deceptively calm tone that conveyed all his anger, "All I want you to do is delete what's on this thumb drive, nothing more," he took a deep breath, "Nothing less. Can you do that?"

_Ding_

Robert through his hands into the air and pulled out his cell phone, "I can't believe I'm doing this..." he muttered as he dialed that well known number.

The phone was silent as he waited for his friend to pick up- "Hello?" came the greeting.

Robert was silent for a moment before mumbling, "It's me."

He could almost hear the laughter on his friend's voice, "Is your computer giving you trouble again?"

"...Yeah..." Robert replied meekly.

"Well that's what happens when you buy a Mac," came the remark, "instead of a PC."

Robert struggled to keep his emotions in check, "Just get over here."

His friend nodded, "I'll be over in twenty minutes."

Robert didn't respond but hung up angrily, "you're in trouble now," he whispered at the computer.

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
****8:07 P.M.**

"Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?" Kim asked as she donned a paper gown.

She stood behind a partition, changing from her super suit to a hospital paper gown and felt as if everyone was watching her.

After detailing her plan, Kim had been led into a large room with something that resembled an MRI machine and hand painted over the entry tunnel were the words, _Tunnel Of Doom._ She was almost sure the words were meant to be a joke but after today...Kim wasn't so sure.

At first Kim had balked at the idea of going in there but Betty had insisted upon it and now here she was, removing all metallic objects from her body and donning a paper gown that did little to cover her body.

As Kim changed, Yori had said something to Ron about a "han," whatever that was, and quickly made her exit. Will had followed suit minutes later when Betty ordered him to start prepping their derricks for Kim's plan. Kim still had no idea what a derrick was but she hoped it was big and could help her out. With those two gone, it was just Felix, Betty and Ron with two scientists.

From the other side of a glass wall Betty stood next to Wade who was powering up the MRI while monitoring a large panel that stretched from one side of the room to the other. His assistant manned one half while he manned the other. Reaching across the board Betty pushed an intercom button, "Do you still believe that you are from four years ago and that we need to steal that machine from Warhok?"

Kim nodded from behind her partition, "Yes I do," she answered confidently.

Betty nodded back, "Then yes, this test is absolutely necessary," she turned off the intercom and turned to Wade, "How long will this take?"

Wade didn't look up as he twisted dials and calibrated his board, "You asked for a full scan of Kim and I'm going to give it to you. Could be anywhere between thirty seconds or thirty minutes. Justine?"

Wade's assistant, Justine Flanners looked up from her side of the board, "She'll be ready when it's done," she answered haughtily.

Betty shook her head, _Back at GJ I'd have slapped her for talking back to me like that,_ she looked up as movement caught her eye from across the glass.

Kim, wearing a paper gown with the giant slit in the back, awkwardly walked across floor to the MRI machine and scooted up on it. She was trying to keep from flashing the observers but failing miserably at it.

Seeing Kim's discomfort, Felix pushed the intercom button, "Take it easy Kim, it's not like we all haven't seen that before."

Seeing Kim's look of shock Felix slapped a hand to his forehead, "That's right..." he smiled, "Your graduation party two months before Lowardia invaded, we were all at the lake and well..." Felix laughed at the memory, "someone didn't tie her bathing suit correctly."

Kim's face went ghostly white at Felix's words and she looked like she was about to be sick or mortified. Before she could do either Wade wrestled the microphone away from Felix, "Kim, I need you to lay down on the table," he waited for Kim to do that before continuing, "All right, so I think this might take about ten minutes, you ready?"

Kim's head rose a few centimeters so she could look at the group on the far side of the glass, "Can I have someone to talk to? Maybe a magazine?"

Felix nodded and was about to join Kim when Betty placed a hand on Felix's shoulder, "You need to go see munitions and explain the situation to Barkin."

Felix looked like he was about to protest but a raised eyebrow from Betty squashed that protest in an instant, "Yes Ma'am," he begrudgingly agreed.

Betty waited until Felix was gone before looking at Ron, "You're the only one left. Get in there."

Ron's passive face didn't let any emotion show and he remained rooted to his spot.

Betty placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly, "Look...I know what happened between you two but you have to get over it-"

"I have," he answered coldly.

"No Ron, you haven't," she answered just as coldly, "Granted what Kim did was not fair to you but if what she says is true then the Kim you knew back in High School is laying on that table, isn't that worth investigating?"

Ron was silent even as Betty kept at him, "I know you two haven't spoken in four years but just twenty minutes ago you were willing to defend her crazy plan before us all," she jerked a thumb at Kim, "Time to back up what you said."

Ron let out a sigh, "I'll stand in there with her but that's all."

Betty nodded at her victory, "that's all I ask."

Ron walked to the door and stopped with his hand on the door knob, "Betty," he waited for her to make eye contact, "I know what you might try to do and let me remind you, I'm happily married to Yori with a little girl and I won't let someone like Kim get in the way of that."

"Last time I checked your 'little girl' looked to be in her teens," Betty countered, "and if the reports are to be believed she's even more powerful than you."

"She's still my girl," Ron argued, "and I won't lose my family for Kim."

Betty nodded, "I understand."

Ron held the door knob without turning it, "you purposely planned for me to be with Kim in that room."

It was a statement more than a question.

"Maybe," came the reply.

With that Ron opened the door to the MRI chamber and entered the room. Wade waited until the door had shut firmly behind Ron before asking, "Are you sure it's wise risking our alliance with Yamanouchi over something like Kim and Ron?"

Betty looked down at the teenager manning the board, "If they're going to lead this assault, I'm going to need them talking to each other again."

* * *

_Whir_

The slab Kim was resting on slowly slid into the tunnel and Kim's vision was suddenly reduced to a tiny hole near her feet that showed the outside.

"_You ok in there Kim?"_ Wade's voice echoed through speakers built into the tunnel.

Kim shook her head, "I've been transported to an alien invasion four years in our future, I'm married to the one man who was my boyfriend's best friend through most of high school and for some reason I'm being put in an MRI machine," she took a deep breath and shut her eyes, "So yeah Wade, I'm peachy."

Wade chuckled and pushed a button, "_Starting scan now_."

_Brtz-__**ka**_**-CHUNG**

As Wade pressed the button, the machine started screaming in protest as the board erupted into sparks and smoke. Even as the lights started to flicker, Wade pressed the emergency shut down button and the machine suddenly found itself without power.

"HELLO?" Kim yelled from her tunnel, the echoes nearly deafening her, "WADE?"

She looked down the tunnel towards the flickering light and suddenly saw a set of legs appear by her feet, "Calm down Kim," Ron said as he placed a hand comfortingly on her ankle, "Wade just had a hiccup somewhere," he looked to the glass wall where Wade and Justine were frantically batting at the board in an effort to keep an electrical fire at bay, "They'll have you out of there in no time."

Kim laughed, "I may not know what's going on but I can still tell when you're lying Ronald Stoppable."

She saw his legs tense up and she knew Ron was fighting back the urge to say something, "You all right out there Ron?"

Ron placed a hand on the MRI to steady himself and shook his head, "No," he answered flatly.

Kim was silent for several long seconds before asking, "Oh..."

An awkward pause that lasted an eternity.

"Why?"

"Because of you Kim," came the monotone reply.

From the other side of the glass Ron could see Wade and Justine starting to slow the electrical fire while Betty was on a phone talking to someone who he presumed to be a fire crew. Within thirty seconds he was proven right as a group of Eric synthodrones entered the control room and started to quench the fire.

"Why?" Kim asked, jolting Ron back to the woman in the tube, "Why do you hate me?"

Ron was silent before replying, "I don't hate you," he thought back four years, "You hate me."

From inside the MRI, Kim idly tapped her fingers against the metal plating, "Why do I hate you?"

Ron couldn't take it any longer, "Look Kim," he said angrily, "I don't know what you're getting at with this little game of yours but I don't like it," he could tell she was about to say something but he beat her to it, "Five years ago you tell me that you never want to see me again and that I'm dead to you. We haven't spoken since and now you suddenly want to talk?" he shook his head incredulously, "I never understood you Kim and seeing you telling a flat out lie like this-"

"It's not a lie," Kim defended, her echoing voice broadcasting just how much Ron's words hurt her.

"Sure," he mocked, "you just woke up and found yourself fighting Lowardia this morning, is that it?"

Kim nodded, she had never seen this side of Ron and it scared her almost as much as it hurt her, "Yes."

Ron chuckled, but it was not a happy chuckle, "And I guess that we're supposed to follow you blindly to our deaths, is that it?"

Kim couldn't understand this Ron, "Why are you treating me like this Ron? You stuck up for me twenty min-"

"The only reason I stuck up for you was so you could keep your post," Ron snapped, "as a field commander you are second to none," he took a deep breath, "but it doesn't mean that I have to like you."

Kim had had enough and taking advantage of the powered down MRI machine pulled her sliding slab out of the tunnel.

Hopping off the tray she pushed Ron back until he was against the wall and angrily asked, "What is your problem with me Ron?" she tried to maintain the anger so he wouldn't see her tears, "I know you hate me, or rather the other me, for something that happened but you taking it out on me is getting old," she took a deep breath and hissed, "so either man up and tell me what happened or drop the subject."

When Ron didn't say anything Kim pushed away from him disgustedly and muttered, "If this really is the future and you are the Ron I have to look forward to, maybe it is better that I'm married to Felix."

* * *

The fire in the control room had long since been extinguished and the occupants were watching the fight as one watches a car wreck: not wanting to watch, but unable to turn away.

"Should we try the scan again or..." Wade said slowly as he saw Ron slump against the wall and Kim storm away.

"Give them a minute," Betty said, "better they're getting this out of the way now than on the field."

* * *

Kim was angry and she hated herself for it. If she didn't get control of her heart rate she'd stay angry all day and that was the last thing she wanted. The change in Ron was what really angered her, she loved him. Or at least she thought she loved him, but seeing what had happened to him scared her as much as it hurt her.

"Have you..." Ron said quietly from the wall, "have you seen your family here?"

Kim turned around and lashed out, "what do they have to do with anything?"

Ron slowly straightened to his full height but still kept his head bent as he asked, "Have. You. Seen. Them. Yet?"

Kim shook her head, "No, I haven't seen them since I've been here," she gestured to her hospital gown, "I've been a little bit occupied here. And what do they have to do with anything?"

Ron's head rose a fraction, "They're why you hate me."

Kim slowly walked to the metal slab and leaned against it, "What are you talking about?"

"September 2007," Ron recounted, "Warhok is making his first full scale offensive against Earth. He chooses Middleton as his landing zone," Ron shook his head as the scream filled memories burst into his mind, "it was chaos. The last remains of Drakken's Diablo army and Dementor's forces are buying us enough time to evacuate the city and G.J. was planning to nuke the city in hopes of slowing Warhok."

"A nuke?" Kim asked incredulously, "Even Betty wouldn't be that stupid."

Ron caught her meaning, "You mean if we set off a nuke everyone will?" he saw her nod, "Warhok disabled the world's nukes and locked the codes away so even he couldn't get to them. GJ had the last free nuke," he thought back, "and even then it was really their self destruct command for their base. The entire thing went up with the force of the bomb that dropped on Hiroshima."

Kim's eye twitched as another facet of her plan materialized, a part of her plan that now revolved around a nuclear bomb. She'd have to make do with something else but what...

"You and me were on the last hover jet out of Middleton, your family was still at the Middleton Space Center helping to coordinate the refugees and provide intelligence for Lowardian incoming ships," Kim saw him lower his head in respect, "it came down to detonating the bomb and buying time or saving your family but dooming humanity."

Kim's mouth opened in shock, "Where's my family Ron?"

Ron was silent as the screams, Kim's screams, rampaged through his mind.

"Where's my family Ron?" Kim repeated the question.

* * *

**September 7th, 2007 A.D.  
****Middleton, Colorado  
****5:07 P.M.**

"Go Fraulein!"

**B_Weeee-ish_**

Kim watched from the open cargo door of the Global Justice hover jet as it blasted off into the night sky, the sun setting against the now raining sky. In the distance, at what remained of Upperton, the Lowardians had erected a large pylon that Global Justice had knocked over just a few hours ago. Once erect, a bright burst of blue light shot into the clouds covering Middleton and the rain poured harder in response.

"Dementor!" she shouted, "get in! We need to get out of here!"

Below her Kim watched as Professor Dementor waved her jet off, "Mein forces vill hold zem at bay! Get out of here!"

Kim nodded and silently mouthed a _thank you_ as her jet vanished into the boiling sky.

Overhead, the portal Warhok's forces had set up was doing its job and every second ships of all shapes sizes poured from Lowardia and into Earth's atmosphere.

_**Beep Beep Be Deep**_

Kim held her wrist up to eye the Kimminucator, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Her tech genius looked around and rubbed at the stitched up gash under his eye, "Zita and I are airborne but your family's jet is still at the Space Center."

Kim was silent as she looked out over the burning town of Middleton, smoke rising against the setting sun as the reptilian creatures clawed their way over the buildings and screamed at the fleeing jets, "Wade connect me to Betty," she ordered silently as the wind whipped through the cargo hold, her blue super suit rippling as the tears slowly started to stitch back together.

Wade nodded and Kim grabbed onto an overhead strap as a Global Justice Hover Jet nearby exploded into a ball of flame, rocking her craft in response, "Everyone all right back there?" Will Du called out from the cockpit as he flew the Jet through the storm, the golden light from the sunset in his mirrors as he flew East.

"We're good," Ron shouted back as he walked to Kim at the open door. He placed one hand on her shoulder while holding onto a hanging strap for support, "right?"

Kim shook her head, "how is that right?" she asked as the true scope of events were seen for the first time.

Middleton was being abandoned. The thriving metropolis which at one time acted as the hub that connected the East and the West coast was collapsing in on itself as explosions rocked the city.

Skyscrapers of steel and bronze that at one time had held the greatest minds of the scientific community tumbled to the ground as Lowardians unleashed their entire arsenal on the city. Bolts of yellow energy licked at the buildings, liquefying the metal and causing them to buckle under the strain.

Against the setting sun, Global Justice hover jets and military helicopters rose into the sky, each craft weighed down with countless evacuees and refugees from the dying city.

Kim and Ron watched as a Spider like robot climbed up the Middleton Tower, the tallest tower in the city, and perched on the top of the building with extraordinary grace. It raised one of its four legs into the air and let loose an otherworldly scream that was heard from miles away.

"Lie to me Kim," Betty pleaded as she appeared on the Kimminucator, "tell me you closed the portal."

Kim was silent as the wind whipped through the cargo hold.

"Can you at least tell me that you have a plan?" Ron asked as the hover jet rocked her image.

Betty nodded, "We're going to regroup in Go City and try and create a-"

"It doesn't matter," Kim interrupted, "Lowardia has a foothold. We failed."

"Kim we don't know-" Betty tried to speak but was cut off.

"We are out gunned and out numbered," Kim retorted to the one eyed woman, "Counter attacks won't work, they have Middleton and after thoroughly defeating the Army in the city..." Kim trailed off, "we had to rely on Dementor and Drakken to get us out of here," Kim paused as she watched an enormous flying carrier emerge from the portal, "they gave their lives so we could escape."

Betty looked crestfallen, "And Shego?"

Ron turned to the woman strapped into the seat behind her, her unconscious body shaking limply with each bump, "alive but out of the game for a while."

Betty nodded as she pondered their next move, "can we retake Middleton?" she asked Kim, knowing the answer but afraid to say it aloud.

Kim gave a final look to the city gleaming against the setting sun.

Her home a burning shell.

Her school, the makeshift refugee camp, all burning in the golden light.

The city, apart from Ron the only constant in her life, the city was falling to the ground.

Reckoning was at hand.

Kim shook her head, "Middleton is lost."

Betty took a deep breath, "Then I'm executing Protocol 1"

"Kepplar Initiative?" Kim asked in disbelief, "you told me that-"

"Desperate times," Betty replied stoically as she removed a key from her neck, "Under the Global Justice Security Protocol 1: Survival of the Species at any cost, I'm ordering a nuclear strike on the town of Middleton via the destruction of Global Justice."

"Betty you're insane!" Kim shouted.

"I'm sorry Kim," Betty said as she inserted her key into a gray box, "Will, you need to insert your key as well."

In the cockpit Will Du pulled an identical key from around his neck and inserted it into a slot on the control panel and turned it into position, "key inserted ma'am."

Kim looked back at the burning city, "what about my family? They're still at the space station."

Betty looked to Kim, "They're giving their lives for the greater good."

"No!" Kim shouted as she raced for the cockpit, "WILL DON'T TURN THAT KEY!"

She reached the cockpit even as she sensed Ron at her back, "WAIT KIM-" he shouted but it was too late as Kim was already reaching over Will for the Key.

In the process of reaching for the key Kim slammed into Will, pushing him forward into the controls of the Jet. Instantly the craft spiraled out of control and towards the ground as everyone in the craft lost gravity.

Kim pushed off the walls and reached the key. Pulling it from the socket, she held it triumphantly as Will leveled the plane, slamming everyone into the deck.

"I can't let you do this Betty!" Kim stated angrily.

"Kim please," Betty pleaded, "think of the world-"

"I need my family out of-" Kim was cut off as a hand reached over and grabbed the key from her hand.

"Ron?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Ron Stoppable, always one to follow Kim shook his head with no as he stood up to Kim for the first time in his life, "I'm sorry Kim," he said as he inserted the key.

Kim lunged for the key but a blue glow surrounded Ron and he easily held Kim, "No," he said firmly.

"WHY?!" she shouted as she struggled against his Mystical Monkey Power.

"Because we have several million people that need Lowardia pushed back to escape," Ron said as he held his girlfriend around the waist, "even if that push is only for a few hours."

"But my family-" she argued.

"Would say the same thing," Ron said forcefully, even as he realized what he needed to do.

He placed his hand on the key.

"If you turn that key Ron Stoppable," Kim threatened, "I will leave you. I will hate you and never forgive you."

"It needs to be done," he took a deep breath.

"Please Ron," Kim whispered as she struggled to reach the key.

"Forgive me Kim," he whispered as he turned the key.

Kim screamed at Ron but it was lost as the sky turned white and Middleton was consumed in fire.

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
****8:43 P.M.**

A tear fell from Ron's eye, "I...I detonated the bomb and killed your family," a second tear fell, "I didn't want to but I had to..." a third tear, "You screamed at me, yelled at me, cursed me and told me that you never wanted to see me again."

Kim couldn't speak but found a way to, "You...you killed my family?" she asked sadly.

Ron nodded, "It was either them or we lose the human race a lot sooner," he tried to defend himself but Kim could tell that he wasn't believing it.

She wanted to be angry. She wanted to hate him. She wanted...what did she want? Revenge? Retribution? Vengeance? No...those were things she didn't want and try as she might she couldn't stay angry at Ron.

"What did I do to you?" she whispered softly and she saw Ron's head rise a fraction of an inch.

He studied her for several long moments before asking her a question, "you really aren't from here. Are you?"

Kim shook her head, "No Ron, I'm not," she took a deep breath, "I'm not sure of all the details but I'm sorry for doing this to us," she was silent before adding, "I'm not sure I want to know all the details, but I'm sorry."

Ron bowed his head a moment and when it rose again, she saw a sparkle that she recognized from high school. He wiped at his eyes and looked at her, the trace of a smile on his lips, "So what's the sitch Kim?"

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
****9:45 P.M.**

"She's out of sync," Wade stated proudly.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Director asked confusedly, "I'm not following you."

They were back in the war room with Wade's findings and scanning of Kim. To Kim it seemed as if he was almost as confused as he was excited. She wasn't sure whether to be accepting or nervous.

Wade pulled out a piece of paper with a series of numbers on them, "All right, so the world is surrounded by an electromagnetic field. Right?"

He waited for the confirming nods before Justine took over, "And each being, object, whatever is surrounded by their own electromagnetic field-"

"Flanners-San, that is not exactly how it-" Yori interrupted but was cut off by Justine again.

"I know Yori," she snapped, "I'm just simplifying it so everyone understands."

Yori was taken aback for a moment and was about to beat some respect into the scientist but a reassuring shoulder squeeze from Ron kept her in check.

"This electromagnetic field surrounds us and binds us together," Justine explained she tapped her fingers against the table as she searched for words, "Um...this field acts as a sort of barrier for us to interact with out surroundings."

Wade took over, "without the field, we'd phase through objects or float apart," he was silent for a moment, lost in thought, "think of the field as something like a forcefield that keeps our molecules together."

Everyone around the table nodded, it was simple enough.

Kim looked around in confusion as she tried to place the owner of the voice.

"Kim's field doesn't match ours," Justine reported.

And there went the simplicity.

"And we're back to square one," Betty observed dryly, "What do you mean?"

Wade sighed, this had gone a lot better when he had explained it to Olivia, "Simply put," he squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Kim doesn't belong here."

The room was silent and Kim's expression showed sarcastic acceptance, "Well that makes sense," she mocked.

Justine pressed a button on the table and the series of numbers from the paper appeared in holographic form for all to see, "These numbers represent the field variation of every person here in this room," she pointed and the numbers grew, "And this portion is what keeps us aligned in the universe so we respond to each other."

Wade snapped his fingers and another set of numbers appeared next to the first set, "Notice anything?" he asked.

Kim scanned the number lines and nodded, "Yeah, the numbers doesn't match."

Wade nodded and highlighted the two numbers, "That's right," he typed in a command and announced, "Everyone in this room has an electromagnetic field...channel," he struggled to find the right word, "of 34.127."

"34.127 what?" Felix asked, causing everyone to stare at him, "You're missing a designation at the end. Are we talking frequency band like a radio or are we talking-"

"It's just 34.127," Justine replied tersely before sighing. Her place was in a lab, not surrounded by idiots like these.

"So everyone here has a frequency of 34.127...units," Wade continued, "And Kim has a frequency of 1 unit."

"J-just one?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Why?" Felix asked as Wade took a deep breath.

Everyone leaned in for the explanation of Wade's revelation.

"When we tried to scan Kim earlier, the computer nearly fried itself trying to scan Kim simply because it couldn't read her like it reads us," Justine said as she touched a burn on her hand, "For some reason Kim has been knocked out of sync with the rest of us. Not enough for her to phase through things or have her molecules drift apart, but enough for her to jump through the timeline."

Ron nodded, "And what exactly does that mean?"

_They're all idiots_, Justine thought morosely before replying, "She's not from here."

It was silent for a moment before Kim raised a timid hand, "You know...I could've saved you a lot of time by saying that."

Betty ignored Kim and addressed Wade, "Do you have a reason why Kim's field changed?"

Wade shook his head, "It could be any number of things."

"Such as?"

"Give us a second," Wade turned away and started rambling silently to Justine, "a change in diet, but that would have affected us all...a change in the Centurion Suit's electrocurrent module-"

"But then all the troopers would be experiencing this," Justine commented and she thought silently before venturing an idea, "How about a sudden transfer of her heat core to another medium?" she saw Wade's shaking head.

"A combination of nuclear radiation with solar energy?" Wade ventured.

Justine snapped her fingers, "It has to be a combination, no way there is a single base cause."

Wade nodded and spoke quickly, "Magnetic extrapolation of her polar source code with a laser encoded data file," he pursed his lips, "and possibly a bit of solar radiation?"

She shook her head, "How about exposure to a high energy source-"

"No," Wade shook his head, "That won't work, you'd need a high burst of..." he trailed off.

"Microwave radiation with some form of solar radiation at the same time," Justine finished excitedly, "If you combine all those together and add some adrenalin to the mix you get-"

"A change in your electromagnetic field," Wade finished, equally excited, "Biochemistry with quantum mechanics and a set astrophysics for good measure."

Turning back to the table, Wade and Justine saw the blank expressions from everyone present and Betty shook her head, "Care to explain that again? My theoretical physics is a bit rusty."

Felix shook his head, "you both stopped speaking English a long time ago."

"Is that what that was?" Yori asked mockingly.

Kim saw Ron nod his head in agreement.

Wade rolled his eyes and addressed Kim, "Kim, have you been exposed to a large burst of electricity?"

Kim shook her head, "No...well I mean I was outside about an hour ago and there was lightning flashing-"

Justine shook her head, "Something like this would have to have occurred within twelve to twenty-four hours for you," she thought, "If you really are jumping through time, it would have occurred before you came here," she added, "Try thinking four dimensionally."

Kim scrunched her forehead, and thought-

"The radio tower."

The hairs on the back of Wade's neck bristled, "What about the radio tower?"

"Less than a day ago...my time," Kim started, "it was the diablos."

"The fight with Eric and Shego on the roof by the radio tower," Ron finished quietly.

"Exactly," Kim took over, "At the end, I kicked Shego into the tower and there was a big explosion..."

Wade smiled, "You have the microwave radiation from the radio tower, the solar energy from Shego, your adrenalin pumping from the fight, and the electrical surge from kicking Shego into the tower."

Betty nodded, "So Kim's not crazy?"

"Far from it," Justine said with a trace of respect, "she's the world's first time traveler."

Felix thought for a moment, "but what about Shego?"

Betty and Yori took a step away from the table to confer silently, "What about Shego?" Wade asked. His previous frustrated demeanor had been replaced with scientific curiosity.

"Wouldn't Shego be jumping with Kim?" Ron asked as he saw where Felix was taking the conversation.

It was silent for a moment but Justine jumped in, "No, Shego simply gave Kim the energy," she thought for a second, "she's the conductor of the energy and Kim was the recipient," she tossed her hair back, "She's still the Shego we know, but Kim is the one jumping through time," she saw Ron's look of confusion and sighed, "but if it makes you feel any better we can ask Shego if she's been jumping through time."

Betty picked up on that last bit of the conversation as she and Yori returned and she shook her head, "We can't do that at the moment," she saw the looks of confusion around the table, "Andrea Lynn and Shego were both on a scouting mission of Paris this morning when we lost contact with them."

Wade nodded and looked to Doctor Director, "Anything else?"

Betty shook her head, "You can go, thanks Wade."

Wade nodded as he and Justine packed up their results and left the war room, "All right," Yori said cautiously, "Now that we have that sorted out, what's next?"

Kim leaned against the table, "I've had to tweak the plan-"

"How so?" Betty asked as she pushed a button and a holographic representation of Paris, complete with the shield, appeared on the table.

"That shield," Kim explained, "I have the majority of the plan revised but that shield is the key," she saw the looks and explained, "We need something almost as powerful as a nuke to blast through the shield. Without that shield down, we can't get the machine."

Will was silent throughout the explanation of Kim's plan and now saw a chance to contribute, "What about Prince Wally and Zita?"

"What about them?" Doctor Director asked.

"You think they might have something?"

He shrugged, "They might, after all they are in charge of R&D."

Kim nodded and pushed away from the table, "Everyone, go do...something," she grabbed Felix by the arm and pulled him away, "We'll meet back here in an hour."

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
****10:25 P.M.**

The doors hissed shut behind Kim and Felix as they entered the research and development section of the castle. Surrounding them was every manner of tool and electronic diode and hanging from the ceiling were naked light bulbs which cast a pale glow on the surrounding work space. Kim placed a hand on the frigid steel counters and picked up a tiny remote control. Seeing no one of authority around, she pushed the red button in the center slightly and a large platform in a corner of the room clanged to a start.

From a hidden doorway further in the workshop a woman hurriedly stumbled out and pointed at Kim, "What are you doing Renton?" she shouted even as she furiously buttoned up her blouse, "You know as well as I that you can't power that up in here."

Not hearing an answer from Kim, the woman directed her attention to Felix, "Aren't you going to reprimand her Renton? She almost-"

"She didn't do anything Zita," Felix smirked, "except ruin your chances with Wally."

He saw Zita's anger fizzle out and to Kim it seemed as if a portion of her deflated, "What do you two want?"

Kim shook her head as Zita finally made it to them and pulled the remote control from Kim's hand. She pressed the red button again and the machine powered down as Kim finally found the words to speak, "We need something that can destroy a shield."

"A shield the size of, oh I don't know, Paris?" Zita asked sarcastically, "Word travels fast," she explained when she saw their faces.

"Yeah," Kim replied, "We have nothing to break through that shield and without it we can't take down Paris," she saw the wheels in Zita's head turn, "So do you have anything?"

"Sorry Kim," a posh voice said from the shadows, "Nothing of the scale you're talking. Although my Kingdom was on the verge of space travel months before Lowardia invaded."

Kim looked over Zita's shoulder and couldn't help her mouth from opening.

Prince Wally was walking towards her without any help and a charming smile on his face.

To Kim this Prince Wally had all the looks of a monarch and Kim couldn't help but wonder that had situations been different, Rodigan could have been a great nation.

"You OK Kim?" he asked in his posh accent as he looked at a clipboard before setting it on the counter lightly.

Kim shook her head and swallowed, "N-no Prince Wally," she looked into his eyes, "I mean yes, I'm fine," she shook her head to clear her mind, "We need something to break through that shield at Paris."

Wally shook his head, "And I'm telling you that we don't have anything on hand that can do that."

Kim turned away for a second, she needed that machine. If only there was something- "What was that thing earlier that caused the panic?"

Wally pointed up at the cracked raised an eyebrow to Kim's question, "I'm assuming you meant the Space Debris or the patrol," he saw her nod at the space debris, "So?"

Kim shrugged, "What about that?" she thought, "actually, what did you do?"

Felix leaned against the counter and with Prince Wally's permission started to scribble something on the clipboard, "That was a magnetic grappler. We use it to create a magnetic field that pushes metal objects like falling Space Debris away, while at the same time it acts as a radar jammer, effectively making all of us invisible."

Kim's mouth twitched as her plan began to take shape, "Could you use it in a different way?"

Zita smiled, "You're wondering if we could pull something big from space down onto the shields of Paris?" she saw Kim nod and Zita laughed, "There's no way we could do that," she continued laughing but didn't hear Felix, "Right Felix?"

Prince Wally was silent as he watched Felix continue scribbling, "We'd need at least twenty three Volkswagen sized hunks of metal pulled down and dropped on the shield," Felix continued scribbling, "It's a lot of math to get the angle just right..."

Kim looked downcast, "Are you saying you can't do it?"

Felix shook his head, "No, I just want you to know how incredibly difficult it's going to be."

Prince Wally leaned over to an intercom and pushed a button that was blinking rhythmically.

Moments later a man walked in to the room, "Yes your highness?" he said cheekily with a hint of mockery.

Wally eyed the man with a mixture of humor and contempt as he handed the piece of paper to the man, "I need you to bring this to Betty and tell her Rodigan is willing to commit everything to this final push."

The man was silent for a moment as he looked over the scribbling before looking up in shock, "You do realize what dropping that will do."

Wally nodded, "sometimes in chess it becomes necessary to sacrifice a queen for checkmate."

The man shook his head, "just be sure you know what it is that you're doing."

"I will not let you lecture me-" Wally started but the man held up a hand.

"I meant nothing by it," with that he tipped forward respectfully, "Your highness."

"Make sure you deliver it in person Tam Agmiln," came the reply.

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
****10:45 P.M.**

"So that's the plan," Kim explained to the group assembled in the war room. The table had been cleared of all paper and in its place was a holographic representation of Paris, "Infantry takes out the anti-air and then the Yamanouchi fighters come in to keep the Lowardians off our backs."

Betty's face was blank, "And how are you going to get the machine back here?"

Wade raised a hand, "Justine and I have been working on a teleporter with Prince Wally and Zita," he saw their looks and nodded, "Before the war Rodigan apparently had a pretty good technology sector," he shrugged and continued, "It's one way so far, but if Kim can get a teleport beacon on the machine, we should be able to teleport the machine away without any extra danger."

"And what of our soldiers?" Yori asked, "We will have no way of knowing when the machine is teleported."

Bonnie nodded, "As soon as the derricks hit the wall, the infantry led by Betty and Will Du, swarm the walls," she saw both tense up, "The Centurion units will have jumped deep into the city by this time and will be divided up among causing as much mayhem and getting the machine," she took a deep breath and Ron took over.

"Once the infantry is off the derricks, the drivers will spin around and wait thirty minutes before revving up their engines and heading back," he saw the looks and commented, "You get lost, you get left."

"And the shield?" Betty asked, "Have you figured out that one?"

Felix took a step forward and motioned to the hologram of Paris, "We'll begin bombarding the city with space debris the moment we leave here," the hologram zoomed out until it showed the whole world which was orbited by chunks of metal, "the plan is that by the time we arrive, we'll have knocked the shields down so they're either gone, or you can pass through."

"And if you can't lower the shields Renton-San?" Yori asked, "What then?"

It was silent but Kim answered as she blinked at the bright hologram that had slowly started to blind her, "They'll be down."

Silence reigned in the room.

Betty looked at Yori before nodding, "This is so crazy that it just might work."

"Sure," Yori agreed, "just knocking out a shield, punching a hole through the Lowardian troops there into the center of the city, stealing a machine and getting out within thirty minutes," she made eye contact with everyone in the room, "what could go wrong?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Betty asked.

Yori nodded, "The MAMA."

Every eye turned to Yori as Will leaned forward, "The MAMA was supposed to be secret."

"Well it wasn't," Yori argued, "and if you activated the MAMA when Lowardia had first invaded none of this would have happened."

Betty shook her head, "releasing an unshackled artificial intelligence would only have traded one enemy for another."

Yori shrugged, "at least the MAMA wouldn't slaughter an entire school just to make a trophy."

Wade leaned across the table, the hologram flickering in response, "Yori, I built the MAMA and I can tell you if we had activated it every living soul in the world would have been dead within three months."

He pushed a button and the hologram flickered into lines of code that swirled about in a vortex, "the MAMA rewrites any code we wrote for it so it kills everything present. It becomes the most deadly being on the battlefield," he looked around the table, "while we were still working on the MAMA before Lowardia invaded, the MAMA escaped the network we kept it on and killed thirty GJ scientists before we were able to pull the plug."

Will nodded, "releasing the MAMA would be the greatest mistake we could make in this war."

"You saved it for a reason," Yori said, her voice rising, "you obviously had a reason for saving it and not Possible-San's family."

The war room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"What did you say?" Kim whispered.

"Way over the line Yori," Betty threatened.

"Director-San didn't tell you?" Yori asked ignoring Betty's threat.

Kim looked from Betty to Wade, "what's she talking about?"

Betty shook her head, "I made a choice-"

"She had your family working on developing code to shackle the MAMA so it could be transported out of Middleton when Lowardia was invading," Yori explained, "that woman put her science project ahead of your family and has refused to honor their sacrifice for eight years as she sat on the one thing that can save the world."

Kim looked at Betty, tears forming in her eye, "Is this true?"

"Kim, I'm sorry," Betty replied, "but it had to be done. This thing it was just-"

"What killing my family and letting me think that for four years that it was all Ron's fault when it was really yours?" Kim argued loudly, "that was more important that the MAMA?"

"She did what was necessary," Will interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" Ron roared out over the argument.

Everyone in the room reached for a weapon and took a step back as they stared in fear at Ron.

Ron looked down and saw the blue glow of the Mystical Monkey Power covering his body. His eyes snapped up as he heard a click as Will unholstered his gun with Yori pulling one out as well.

"I'm sorry my love," Yori apologized as she held the gun in shaking hands.

That was when Ron saw the Lotus Blade in his hand, a wicked blade, razor sharp replacing the normal shape of the Lotus Blade. As he stared at the blade he realized he couldn't remember when it was he had pulled the blade out or transformed it into this killing tool.

Flames licked the cold steel as Ron looked around the room, "we can argue about what happened four years ago or we can take our last chance to make a difference here and get the machine."

"Regardless of what you do now, we all will be dead before the week is over," a new voice echoed.

All eyes turned to the door where a teenager calmly strolled to the assembled team the doors to the war room closing with a soft boom.

As she entered the light Kim took in the new addition to the team. She stood at Kim's shoulder height, her petite face and almond eyes highlighted her Japanese parentage but the long golden hair that cascaded down her body told Kim all she needed to know about who the father was. She walked with a quiet grace normally unbecoming of a teenager but she carried herself as if she were a princess despite the black robe she wore that had been patched and sown back together countless times.

She passed by Yori with a knowing glance and the woman put down her gun.

The girl approached Ron, the blue flames that licked his body lessening the closer she came, "Father, put down the Blade."

Ron stared into the chocolate eyes of his daughter and sighed as he offered her the Lotus blade.

She politely refused it as she turned to Will who had put his gun away and was waiting patiently to continue.

Kim looked at the new addition with a skeptical glance, "who are you?"

Ron pulled the girl close, "Kim Renton-"

"Possible," the girl corrected from her Father's side.

"Kim Possible," Ron corrected, "this is my Daughter, Hana."

Kim took a step back at the revelation as Han extended a hand, "Greetings destroyer, I have been waiting a long time to meet you."

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
****11:15 P.M.**

Yori stared defiantly at the reassembled group that was now considerably calmer, "if you go with Renton-San's plan everyone here will be dead by the end of the week. A full on assault will only draw the Lowardians here," she pushed away from the table angrily, "assuming anyone makes it out of that death trap."

"People will make it out of the death trap," Hana said calmly, "But as for who, well that is still being written."

Yori cast a look at Hana, "My sweet I need you to provide us with something more clear than that."

Hana shook her head, "if you understood the meaning of my words you would realize I answered your statement Mother."

The room was silent for a moment as everyone pondered Hana's statement. Kim blinked rapidly and rubbed at her eyes, "Could you guys turn down the display of the hologram?" she asked, "it's blinding me."

Ron nodded and turned a knob below the table as the hologram darkened.

Kim looked at Betty as a high pitched ringing sounded in her ears and quietly asked, "When can we move out?"

Betty looked to Will who started scribbling numbers on a sheet of paper, "Two days and we can move out," she reported as soon as Will finished.

"Great," Kim said distractedly as the hologram brightened and blinded her again, "Ron you bumped the display again."

Ron looked around and shook his head, "No I didn't."

Kim gave him an irritated look, "Ron, you must've bumped it because it just blinded me," she forced herself to yawn as the ringing increased in volume, "and can you do something about that ringing?"

Felix gave Kim a confused look, "What ringing?"

Kim's eyes widened as she put the pieces together, "Oh no," she whispered softly.

Yori peered at Kim quizzically, "What is it?"

"It's happening ag-" Kim's response was cut off as the pain suddenly began in her skull and she screamed as her head suddenly exploded into pain beyond words.

If she thought that the pain before had been bad then this was a thousand times worse. It felt like a drill was burrowing into her head with a red hot poker for the bit and acid to clear the wound. Even as she screamed in pain she felt her world was dissolving into light. The pain radiating in her skull flow into the rest of her body and she quickly lost the strength to stand as the pain ravaged her body.

From around her, Kim could hear voices of people shouting and calling for help but Kim knew it was no good. Nothing they could do could stop her jump and she almost pitied them.

Almost. If her head didn't hurt as much, then she'd be pitying them.

The whiteness had almost covered her vision but she saw Felix's face leaning in, shouting something it seemed like and it took all of Kim's strength to whisper, "take me with you...to-" she struggled, "to Paris," she saw Felix's face soften for a moment before he leaned in and kissed Kim.

"Come back to me," he said softly even as he saw Kim's face contort in pain again.

Suddenly, the whiteness cleared for Kim and she saw Ron standing over Felix, the look of concern etched into his normally stoic face. Upon seeing Ron, Kim's eyes rolled back and she uttered a long forgotten sentence, "Let loose the bonds and shrug this mortal coil, only then will the path to the creators open."

Ron looked down at Kim who was now convulsing in Felix's arms, "Kim?" he whispered, Kim's words echoing in his head.

Hana appeared over Kim and her chocolate eyes bored into Kim's emerald eyes, "I will see you soon Destroyer."

Abruptly, the convulsing stopped and Kim uttered a final word as she stared into the chocolate eyes, "Jump."

And then...

* * *

...it was all gone.

**August 13th, 1257 A.D.  
****Castle Stoppable, The Kingdom of Middleton  
****3:08 A.M.**

Silk sheets. Solid pine bed posts. Solid rock ceilings. Ron naked in bed next to her. Nig-

What the-?

Kim's eyes traveled back to the sleeping form of Ron next to her as she took in her new surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

She heard Ron stir next to her and she held her breath as he rolled over in the bed and started to snore softly.

Kim lay back for several seconds as she contemplated what to do but her contemplation was stopped as she felt something warm start to trickle from her nose. Bringing a finger to her nose and dabbing lightly Kim held her hand up to the moon light trickling through her window and gasped slightly as she saw blood on her finger.

It had been years since she had had a nose bleed but here was one.

She sighed and shook her head, here she was jumping through time and she was concerned about a little nose bleed.

Slowly sitting up so as not to disturb Ron, Kim allowed the covers to fall from her body and hissed as the cold air blanketed her nude form.

_Where are my clothes? _she thought just as she stubbed her foot on a bed post.

Twitching angrily and fighting the urge to curse, Kim grabbed at the top blanket and draped it over her shoulders as she padded towards the window.

Peering out Kim saw a dark land stretched out before her, tiny pinpricks of torch light blanketing the countryside and giving the surrounding landscape the appearance of a long lost treasure. Looking above Kim simply stared as two moons hung suspended in the sky like pieces of fruit waiting to be plucked. She couldn't help herself and she reached a hand towards them in an effort to touch them but stopped when she realized they were farther away than they appeared.

In the distance, Kim saw what looked like a row of mountains, the tops of each capped with a blanket of white snow. In the midst of the two closest mountains Kim saw another city, glimmering and sparkling like a diamond in the sun. She let out a sigh as she felt the warm breeze of the night caress her body through the blanket and she sighed again in contentment. Had it all been a bad dream? Had she really been fighting aliens? Looking around again, Kim shook her head, surely not.

Her gaze traveling to the space below her, Kim saw she was in a tower easily as large as sky scraper. The stone cobblestone that held the tower in place still felt warm to her touch and she relished the feelings on her feet. Her tower was surrounded by an enormous wall easily the height of a giant and the moat surrounding it all winked and waved at Kim as moonlight danced upon the waves.

"I'm a Princess now?" she said aloud in disbelief as she realized that she was in a castle.

"I believe the term is Queen," Ron's voice said quietly from behind her.

Kim jumped, dropping the blanket but quickly scooping it up as she saw Ron standing behind her, "You think you're being quiet when you leave the bed but you never really are," he joked before peering through the window, "now what has so grasped your fancy tonight my beloved?"

A myriad of questions pounded through Kim's head, but they were all drowned out by a single sight. Ron was standing before her, completely nude.

Kim simply stared at Ron, "Wow."

"What?" he asked, completely confused.

Kim didn't say anything but instead lead him back to the bed. She knew that she should probably be trying to figure out what was going on here, but a naked Ron in her bed took priority over everything else.

* * *

**June 27th, 3019  
****Middleton General Hospital  
****Middleton, Colorado  
****8:45 P.M.**

_Beep_

Kim's near lifeless body lay on the hospital bed. Next to her sat a young man, his bloodshot eyes nearly closed as he held her limp hand to his mouth in a perpetual kiss.

_Beep_

She just lay there and there was nothing he could do about it. The monitor next to her head beeped rhythmically as her heart continued to pump blood, it was the only thing indicating she was still alive.

_Beep_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be married by now, for both of them that meant the happiest day of their lives but now...she was completely brain dead. The doctors looking at her couldn't figure it out, not even Kim's mom knew what was going on and she practically wrote the book on the human brain.

_Beep_

So focused on her was he that he didn't even notice the door of her hospital room open, nor did he notice the lone woman enter silently.

_Beep_

She leaned against the wall and allowed the shadows to cover her face. She couldn't let him see her jubilation, it would only anger him and the last thing she needed was Josh Mankey angry at her, she smirked at her last comment.

_Actually getting an artist mad at me might not be so bad,_ Dr. Betty Director thought to herself, _What's the worst he's going to do? Paint an unflattering picture of me? And with such little time left? I could care less._

This time she allowed the laugh to come out but she was able to disguise it as a cough.

_Beep_

Josh turned around in his chair and saw Betty leaning against the wall, "What are you doing here Betty?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

_Beep_

Dr. Director walked slowly to Josh and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "I heard Kim collapsed before the wedding and I wanted to see if she was all right."

"You waited a week before you came to see her," Josh said accusingly.

"I had to be sure," Betty countered.

"Sure of what?" Josh asked.

"How is she?" Betty asked, avoiding Josh's question.

Josh shook his head, "She's not all right," he pointed at his fiancée, "the doctors don't know what's going on. No one does," he added bitterly.

Betty was silent as Kim's monitor continued it's beeping, "Actually Josh..." she trailed off as she studied Kim, "I think I just might."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, I own an original idea and provides the definitions. **

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all so much for your reviews, PM's and comments. They mean the world to me as I hold you guys to being the best fans out there.

So here are a few answers for you in this chapter. Not all the answers but a few to keep you biting at the line. From this point on most chapters are going to be between 9,000 and 10,000 words so just a heads up.

Special thanks this chapter goes out to CajunBear73 who has promised 73 bears to the cause, Joe Stoppinghem (I'll ignore the MS comment), Sentinel103 (Everything happens for a reason), Katsumara (I know sir), Darev (keep nibbling and that hook will stick good), Mr. Wizard (This next jump seems like just your locale) and to everyone else who reads this, thank you.

As always, if you leave a review with a comment, question or theory I will respond before the next chapter is up regardless of the number.

Until next time,

TRS


	7. The Monolith

_6) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to change the creation after it has happened. Doing so will ensure the Creator's expulsion from the order._

* * *

**Mon·o·lith**: [mon-uh-lith] noun

1. An obelisk, column, large statue, etc., formed of a singleblock of stone.

2. A single block or piece of stone of considerable size,especially when used in architecture or sculpture.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****5:45 P.M.**

Robert heard the sound of a car pulling into his driveway and he knew immediately who it was.

_Don't be cocky, don't let him be cocky,_ he pleaded silently as he heard the knock on his door. Walking through the hallway that led through his house, Robert unlocked his front door and saw his friend standing on his porch with a smile.

"So you see, this is why you buy a PC," he joked.

"_This is why you buy a PC_," Robert said mockingly, "Look can you just fix my computer?"

The smile never left his friend's face and with a quiet nod from Robert, he entered the house.

* * *

**August 13th, 1257 A.D.  
****Castle Stoppable, The Kingdom of Middleton  
****8:08 A.M.**

The soft caress of silk sheets on her cheek was the first sensation Kim felt upon waking up. Rolling onto her back, Kim stretched and let out a contented sigh.

"You read my mind," Ron said from next to her, his voice sounding almost awestruck.

Kim started at his voice but like a crashing wave, the night came back and Kim blushed awkwardly, "thanks," she mumbled.

Ron laughed jovially and sat up in bed and looked towards the open window as Kim rested her head on his bare chest and felt his golden beard rub against the top of her head, "can I ask you a personal question?" she asked.

Ron looked beneath the sheets at their state of undress for confirmation and nodded, "now would seem an appropriate time."

She punched him playfully in the shoulder, "about last night..."

Ron nodded, "I agree completely: Amazing."

Kim nodded, almost perturbed that Ron interrupted her but feeling too good to care, "Where am I?"

Ron smiled, "I know I was pretty good last night but memory loss is something new."

This time Kim pinched him and he smiled, "I'm serious," she countered, "Where are we?"

Ron pulled away from Kim and got up from the bed, allowing the sheets to fall from his body. To Kim he looked older, more distinguished but she was hardly focused on his face as her eyes lingered…else…where…

_Focused on the goal Possible, Focused on the goal,_ she chastised herself, _and not on that perfectly formed-_

"Hard to believe isn't it?" he said as he shrugged on a robe and walked to a set of doors and flung them open with a flourish, "Hard to believe that all this is ours."

Kim gasped sharply as the doors opened to a balcony and the world opened before her. Walking from the bed as if in a daze, she pulled on a robe similar to Ron's and joined him on the balcony overlooking this world.

"Behold," he said reverently and gestured from the mountains to the fields near the city walls, "The Kingdom of Middleton."

She hadn't been able to see it last night, but the tower was part of an enormous castle that sprawled across a hill and slowly tapered down to a large and imposing gate. Beyond the gate began the town. Row upon row of beautiful white washed houses lined the space inside the city walls, their red slate roofs catching the rising sun and giving the town a beautiful pink hue.

The houses tumbled town until they reached the edge of the city walls and Kim let her mouth fall open at the beautiful workmanship displayed in all the architecture and gardens of the city. Slowly the city began to stir and noises began as people rose to begin their days.

Kim's eyes rose as she watched the near endless rows of white stone houses expand further out until they brushed up against was enormous gray wall that rose from the fields beyond the edge of Middleton and stretched to the sky.

Beyond the gates of the city rested a patchwork quilt of golden fields and emerald forests. Fields of grain and barley waved and danced in the sun and Kim laughed in delight as a warm breeze rose from below, carrying the smells and sounds of the kingdom to her. To the west lay a smaller town, winking and glimmering in the sun. A river flowed from that town towards their city and it came under the walls and wound its way through the city in a series of canals. Midway through the city the river vanished underground before appearing again at the far end of the city before continuing its trek towards the sea on the far edge of the horizon.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she felt Ron's arm encircle her waist and he whispered in her ear, "and I'd trade it all for you."

She turned and was about to kiss him when they heard a cough from behind them.

"**Ahem**," a man coughed politely from behind the couple.

Ron looked frustrated for a moment but it quickly passed as he kissed Kim lightly on the cheek, "later," he promised before turning around and facing the intruder.

"Yes?" Ron asked politely with just a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry sire," Kim heard Felix Renton say with laughter permeating his tone, "It's just that you asked to be informed when Emperor Cho and his wife arrived."

Ron nodded thoughtfully, "And they're here now?"

Felix nodded, "Yes sir, they arrived mere moments ago," he saw Ron's expectant look and pulled out a sheet of paper that Kim guessed was a schedule, "Lady Monique is showing them around the castle and will keep them entertained until breakfast is ready at which time you both will join them."

Ron smiled, "Very good Felix. Now leave us both to get ready."

Felix bowed to Ron and Kim and backed slowly out of the room. He pulled the large oak doors shut behind him and when they were closed Ron turned back to Kim, "We wouldn't want to keep the Emperor waiting now would we?"

* * *

**August 13th, 1257 A.D.  
****Castle Stoppable, The Kingdom of Middleton  
****9:38 A.M.**

Breakfast was on a large outdoor terrace that overlooked the sprawling city and continued beyond the walls to the far reaches of the South. Kim looked beyond the walls and towards the horizon and saw the start of what appeared to be an ocean. The large sand dunes leading up to the beach appearing to be no larger than a speck of dust upon the ground but Kim knew that looks were deceiving.

"Is there anything troubling you my Queen?" a voice said from behind Kim and she jumped in her form fitting dress.

She turned around and saw Zita Flores bowed behind her with a tray of food held in her hands, "You have been staring for the last few minutes and I was concerned for you," the girl smiled and Kim struggled to keep her mouth from falling, "My lady?"

Kim nodded, "Yes Zita," she heard herself saying, "I was just overcome with the view."

Zita smiled and walked to the table where she placed the platter carrying the breakfast overflowing with food down with hardly a sound, "You look to the sea?" she saw Kim nod slightly and spoke, "I know Prince Senior Junior and his wife Princess Rockwaller do miss Middleton."

Kim turned to face Zita, "Princess Rockwaller?" she demanded.

Zita nodded, "Yes, Princess Bonnie Rockwaller and her husband Prince Senor Senior Junior," she bowed, "If you'll excuse me my lady," Kim nodded as Zita left the room, leaving Kim alone for a moment.

Seeing no one else around, Kim strolled past the table heaping with food and paused at the balcony looking to the ocean and let out a large sigh, "Figures that someone as shallow as Bonnie would marry someone like Junior," she paused mid-thought and leaned against the railing.

Silence fell on Kim as a warm breeze rose from the plains and swirled around the room, rippling the tapestries and curtains that lined the room.

She leaned on her elbows and stared at the beauty on display before her, "Where am I?" she asked quietly at the Kingdom arrayed before her, "and what's going on?"

She was silent and heard only the sound of the wind. Turning from the balcony, she walked to a large mirror at the end of the table and paused to admire her complexion for the first time upon arriving here.

She shrugged almost dismissively at her reflection before giving it a double take. She had aged gracefully, that much was certain but even she wasn't prepared for the face staring back at her.

_I look like my Mother,_ she thought almost morbidly.

Her emerald eyes still carried the same intensity but there was something more, almost a sense of wisdom and grace that came with age. _Must be the wrinkles, _she thought to herself as she pulled back at the skin around her eyes and saw her youthful face staring back at her. Sighing softly she let go and saw her mother's face staring back at her. Shaking her head she gasped as her hair had not lost any of it's former luster but instead seemed to radiate all the brighter.

Pulling it closer to the mirror for inspection she smiled and shrugged, "Even in my late thirties, early forties I do look good," she conceded as she took in her reflection a final time.

Several long moments passed before she heard the sounds of laughter and approaching guests. Turning away from the mirror, Kim strode to the entrance where Ron and his guests were approaching.

"...and then it turned out that her brothers were the only two who could save the day," he finished, "their quick thinking was what saved us all."

The man standing next to him smiled as he looked up to see Kim standing at the doorway, "Queen Possible, your husband was explaining some of your brother's antics to us," he smiled good naturedly, "it seems they were quite...how do you say?" he paused, "spirited."

Kim laughed and curtsied, "You don't know the half of it Hiro," she smiled as Hirotaka, his wife and their hooded body guard followed Ron and Kim into the dining room.

Kim approached what she guessed to be her seat and waited until she got a head nod from Ron before sitting down at the table.

"This looks good," Ron commented as he looked at the food, his gaze filled with desire. Looking to Hiro and his wife Ron gestured to the platter, "feel free to take what you like."

Hiro nodded, "Thank you Ronald-Chan," he studied the food for several moments before selecting some fruit and placing it on his wife's plate and then on his own, "We normally do not eat fruit like this..."

Kim's gaze was naturally drawn to the mirror behind Ron as she saw movement in the reflection. The body guard had appeared behind her and appeared to be fidgeting nervously.

Kim's eyes narrowed as a knife appeared in his hands and he lunged for her chair.

Without thinking, Kim kicked away from the table, allowing the oak chair to slide across the floor so it hit the guard in the chest. He tumbled away with a grunt of pain and the knife clattered harmlessly to the floor even as the guests reacted.

"ASSASSIN!" Ron shouted as he pushed away from the table and the guard shouted something to the room's shadows.

Shapes suddenly dissolved from the shadows as half formed monsters tried to attack the guests. Kim hear a guttural growl from behind her as one of the shapes lunged at her but a quick chop to its neck from her and the monster had fallen to the ground in a daze. Two more appeared to take their comrade's place.

It was here that Kim got her first good look at the attackers and almost wished she hadn't. They were malformed monsters with boils and pustules on their skin that oozed and gushed a yellow liquid with each movement. The eyes glinted with hatred and malice as they drew their swords and sprang at her with surprising speed. She grimaced as she lunged at the left attacker even as the other swung at her with an enormous hooked sword.

The monster collapsed under her assault and before it could react, Kim had slammed the monster's head to the ground, knocking it senseless and on instinct she rolled off the creature even as its partner's sword descended from above. The creature screamed in agony as his comrade's sword missed Kim and cut him in the midsection.

Without missing a beat, the monster retracted the sword and swung at Kim again. Its blade sending up sparks from the stone floor as she rolled out of the way again. She found herself up against the table with nowhere to go and the horrific monster gave a laugh at her predicament and it raised it's sword for a killing blow. The blow never fell however as a tiny metallic star suddenly embedded itself in it's large yellow eye and killed the creature before it hit the ground.

Kim looked up to find Hirotaka's wife vault over the table and retrieve the star from the fallen monster's eye. Pulling the blade from the body with a wet sucking sound, the woman turned and offered a helping hand to Kim, "Stoppable-San, we must leave," Yori gestured to the room that was now thankfully clear of monsters.

Ron appeared next to Kim, a gash in his cheek and a sword in his hand, "She's right. We need to get to the throne room now."

The food long forgotten, the guests ran from the carnage that was the dining room and prayed for it all to be over as they sprinted to safety.

* * *

"Who are these people?" Ron yelled as they ducked through the hallways before entering a spacious and elegantly decorated hall.

"I'm not sure," Hiro answered as another swarm of monsters ambushed them from all directions, "but I feel that we should focus on surviving before establishing who they are."

"Agreed," Ron shouted as a monster suddenly found itself without a sword arm and then without a head.

Kim dropped to a slide and ducked under a killing blade aimed for her neck, she punched at the monster's exposed back while chopping at the neck at the same time.

Ron saw Kim duck and knock the creature out but paid no attention to it as a monster jumped on his back and attempted to strangle him. He leaned forward before pushing back, slamming the monster against the wall where he heard the stone masonry crack in protest. Still the monster refused to collapse and instead only tightened it's hold on Ron. He slammed against the wall again but felt the monster's grip continue to tighten. His vision starting to flicker from lack of air, Ron leaned back a final time and slammed the monster with all his strength.

Through the haze of near unconsciousness Ron heard the monster scream in pain and a wave of heat suddenly sprang up on his back. The monster dropped to the ground and ran away screaming as it suddenly found it's body aflame. Looking behind him, Ron saw a torch holder and a now smoldering torch on the floor, its flame sputtering out of existence.

The flaming monster continued to run screaming down the hallway but suddenly stopped as a sword sliced it's head clean off. Hiro smiled as the headless monster fell to the ground, it's flames finally dying and smoke replacing it all. He looked up at Ron and nodded but suddenly stopped as he felt a dull pain in his back. He looked down just in time to see twin swords explosively emerge from his chest and he cried out in pain as the assassin twisted the blades and pulled them back before sheathing the blades.

Yori saw her husband fall and let out a mournful cry that transformed into a feral cry of hatred. Launching herself across the room, she tackled the assassin to the ground and struggled to pull at the hood covering his face but he grabbed her wrists and used her momentum to flip her onto her back. She sprang to her feet and readied her sword but before her eyes he melted into the shadows.

Kim jammed the heel of her foot into the stomach of an approaching monster and grinned as the creature howled in pain. Her hand jutted out and her fist connected with an approaching monster. The force caught the monster in the sternum and he flew down the hallway where Ron easily dispatched the fallen monster.

The two of them looked around the hallway and nodded silently to each other, "Let's go."

A mournful cry sounded from down the hall and the two looked to see Yori cradling Hirotaka's head to her chest, his blank eyes and bloody chest telling them all they needed to know. Ron bowed his head silently for a moment and Kim felt a pang of sadness but that was quickly replaced with fear as echoes of approaching monsters sounded from behind them.

Ron heard them and he grabbed at Yori's shoulders, "Yori," he pleaded as he pulled at her, his golden beard slick with sweat and blood, "We need to go."

She fought against him, but he pulled her away with gentle strength, "Yori, we need to go now."

Yori's mournful cry became a scream of hatred as Ron continued to pull her away from Hiro's dead body.

As they sprinted through the hall Kim heard the sound of approaching soldiers and she readied herself for an assault from every direction. However her fear was misplaced as-

"Sire," a woman shouted as she and a contingent of guards emerged from a doorway. She bowed quickly before Ron with her sword drawn before looking him in the eyes, or eye, depending on how you looked at it.

"Sire we apologize for not being there," Betty Director said as the soldiers took up positions around the King, "it seems that assassin killed off your closest guards before attempting to dispatch you."

Ron nodded, "and is it safe?"

Betty shook her head, "Right now we don't know where the assassin is and until we do, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Kim pushed her way to Betty and pointed at Hirotaka's dead body, "and what of him?"

Betty shook her head, "We are moving back to the throne room until-"

**Schink**

A guard screamed in pain as a sword sliced through his torso and he fell to the ground amidst a shriek and clamor of blood. Kim could only see bits and pieces of the assassin as he dove and dodged his way through the guards, slicing them and batting them aside as if he knew he couldn't be hurt. But then she understood.

_He's toying with us,_ she thought morosely as another guard fell to the ground.

Within seconds, all but Betty, Ron, Kim and Yori were left and the lone assassin stood silently in front of them, his shoulders rising and sagging as he took deep ragged breaths. Seeing an opportunity Betty raised her sword defensively, fully ready to die for her King and with a muted smile, the assassin launched himself at Betty.

A clash of blades brought about sparks as steel met steel and for the briefest of moments, the two combatants were frozen as each struggled to push the other off balance. Years of training paid off and Betty pushed the assassin away, his once white robe now stained with the blood and dirt of the castle as it continued to swirl throughout the confrontation.

Not giving him a chance to gain his footing, Betty sprinted at him and brought her sword up for an overhead attack and he countered that with his own blade and he was able to deflect the blade to the stone floor, the impact sending out a loud clanging and jarring both fighters to their bones. The assassin used his sword to keep Betty stuck in place as he brought back his hand and backhanded her across the cheek, the impact launching her through the air to a nearby table. She slammed into the table, causing the plates and dishes to clatter and she slumped to the floor.

Seeing Betty knocked aside, the assassin smiled and launched himself at Ron and before Ron could react, the sword flashed out and caught him in the stomach.

Or at least it would have if a large, meaty hand hadn't grabbed the sword arm mid thrust, stopping the killing blade mere centimeters from Ron's stomach. The assassin turned his head in confusion and found himself face to chest with a mountain of a man. His muscles and sinews hardly straining as he held the sword in place and with hardly any effort he moved the sword away from Ron and led the assassin to a safe place in the room as easily as a father leads his child.

Kim stared at the confrontation that had taken place in less than five seconds and she gaped as Steven O. Barkin held the tiny assassin's arm with hardly any effort. Without warning, the assassin broke free of Steven's grip and jammed the blade into the man's side with a cry of vengeance.

Not a sound was uttered from Barkin even as the blade sliced through his side and popped out the back. The two combatants looked down and the assassin, eyes wide in shock, could only stare as Barkin grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out, inch by painful inch. When the sword was free he smiled jovially and brought the sword down on the foot of the assassin, nailing the man's foot to the floor.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that to kill me," Barkin laughed as he held a hand to his side to stem the bleeding.

The assassin tried to move but Barkin held the sword in place with an iron grip, "I don't think so," he taunted.

"Are you all right Steven?" Ron asked, sweat dripping down his face as he sheathed his sword.

Barkin smiled, "Stoppable, how many times do I have to save your life?" Barkin shook his head, "it's like herding cats."

Ron nodded without smiling as he directed his attention to the assassin, "You've failed assassin," he explained and he took a step forward, "you've failed, you've tried to kill my wife and you've killed a friend of mine," he took another step towards the assassin, "the only thing keeping you alive is the fact that you have knowledge I desire," a final step, "who do you work for?"

The assassin was silent as he steeled himself through the pain that burned in his foot even though the shame of his failure burned hotter, "I'm going to ask you again, who do you work for?"

Barkin twisted the sword, causing the assassin to wince and let out a tiny gasp. Ron held up a hand and the hulking guard stopped, "feel like talking?"

The assassin spat at Ron weakly and Ron simply nodded, "have it your way."

Before the assassin could question the statement, he felt a blade at his throat, "please bear in mind that you have just killed my husband," Yori hissed, "I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"Even if you kill me you'll still die," the assassin finally said with just a hint of laughter in his voice. A flick of Barkin's wrist and the laughter turned to a pained gasp, "my master will use his army to over run this land and kill you all."

Ron leaned forward, "who is your master?"

The assassin didn't answer but shrugged off his hood. For a brief moment his face was exposed for all to see and yet only one person recognized him, "Fukushima?" Kim asked.

"You know this man?" Ron asked, whirling on Kim.

Kim nodded, "not directly, but yes I know this man."

"And?" Betty Director asked as she returned to the group, gingerly fingering her bruised cheeky, "who is he?"

"His name is Fukushima Brasco, a Yamanouchi drop out with a chip on his shoulder. He betrayed Yamanouchi and attempted to steal the Lotus blade," Ron fingered the sword on his side cautiously Kim noticed, "failed at that and we haven't heard from him since."

"Who does he work for?" Yori asked, "Who would order the death of us all?"

Kim rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Actually, he just wants Ron dead-"

"Who is it?" Barkin asked as he held the sword in place.

"Lord Montgomery Fiske," Kim said quickly, "you might know him as Monkey Fist."

Ron approached Kim, "And how do you know all this?"

Kim looked around the group before answering before her eyes settled on Ron, "You told me."

* * *

**August 13th, 1257 A.D.  
****Castle Stoppable Throne Room, The Kingdom of Middleton  
****12:38 P.M.**

"So let me get this straight," Ron said as he sat on his throne, eyeing the woman standing before him, "You're a time traveler from the future and you just happen to look like my wife?"

Kim shook her head, "No Ron, I am Kim Possible," she paused and thought for a second, "Or Stoppable...whichever it is," she paused and tried to find a rational explanation in her mind. Not finding one she continued, "Anyway my mind has been thrown through time to this area for some reason."

Ron nodded, "And we're just supposed to believe you?"

She nodded back, "I don't understand it anymore than you but I'm here and that's all I know."

Ron looked over Kim's shoulder to Felix who was eyeing her suspiciously, "Leave us Felix."

Felix bowed and quietly exited the throne room, letting the doors swing shut with an enormous **BOOM** that echoed throughout the room.

It was silent for several long seconds as Kim felt Ron's eyes pierce her to her soul. He broke the gaze and leaned back in his throne with a groan while massaging the bridge of his nose, "What would you have me do Kim?"

She didn't answer as Ron rose from his throne and started walking through the now empty throne room his footsteps echoing loudly, "You would have me do what?" he gestured towards a window that was bathed in the midday sun, "You would have me go to war with that traitor Fiske simply because you claim to be a traveler through time?" he shook his head, "I could have you locked away right now and everyone would side with me."

Kim knew she had to think quickly, "I know this sounds crazy Ron," she said even as her mind raced, "but the man you know as Lord Fiske is a bad guy," she saw his questioning look, "I'm serious."

He raised an eyebrow and was silent for a long moment before nodding, "Fine, let us assume you are a time traveler," he paused, "When are you from?"

"The year 2005," she answered confidently.

"That's about seven hundred years in the future," Ron explained as he continued to circle around Kim, his gaze traveling up and down her body, "And I assume that we are both rulers?"

She shook her head, "We are both seventeen years old," she explained and she saw Ron's face break into a smile, "Still in school."

"We are not thirty-eight years of age?" Ron asked mockingly.

Kim's brow furrowed in anger, "Look Ron, I know this sounds crazy, it sounded crazy the last time I explained it to you-"

"Indeed?" he interrupted, "You've explained it to me before?"

She knew he was leading this conversation somewhere but she didn't know where, "Yes?" she answered hesitantly.

He nodded, "And how pray tell were you able to speak with me if I am now living in the past?" he chuckled softly, "Reincarnation?"

She was silent and for once was without an answer. She opened her mouth to speak, "I..."

Ron smiled at her reaction, "And if you really were from the future, why didn't you know about the attack this morning?"

Nothing from Kim.

He took a step towards Kim, "So you really have to ask yourself, 'am I a time traveler or am I just crazy?"

She didn't have an answer for him.

She didn't have an answer for herself.

The two stared in silence for a long time, neither one wanting to speak for fear of shattering the other's concentration.

**BOOM**

The doors to the throne room entered and Betty Director entered with a fast walk that almost bordered on a run, her blue cape trailing behind her elegantly.

Ron didn't remove his gaze from Kim but asked, "Yes Elizabeth, what is it?"

Betty didn't answer but continued past the two of them to the large curtained window that swayed from the breeze outside. Throwing the curtain aside Betty gestured a black line that snaked it's way across the grass lands outside the city, "I apologize for interrupting you but I believe you need to see this," she said as she produced a telescope made of pure gold from a pocket in her armor.

Ron walked to the window, Kim following behind and taking the telescope from Betty held it to his eye.

It was blurry at first but after twisting the golden rod for a moment, he was rewarded with a clear picture. He couldn't understand what he was seeing at first but then it made sense and the viewfinder trembled in his grasp.

Kim pulled the telescope from Ron's grasp and gasped as she saw what the line was.

People.

But people unlike any Kim had ever seen. These people were bloodied, rips and tears covered their clothes and as the clothes shifted in the wind, Kim saw the blood stains and bruises that adorned each and every person. Young and old, big and small, this band of people that Kim guessed numbered three thousand all followed two riders on horses. Their owners carrying themselves amazingly well but Kim could tell they were both injured.

The man had an enormous gash running down the side of his face that Kim could see was hastily bandaged but did enough to stem the flow. His pale hair beneath his golden crown mirroring the snowy climate he had just fled from.

Kim saw the man slouch over in his saddle but right himself, causing Kim to see his face. A worried smile crossed her face as she saw Josh Mankey adjust his seat in the saddle to inspire his people. To his right sat a woman of extreme beauty. Even Kim's mouth opened in shock even as she recognized the woman. Tara Matthews had always been beautiful but here, Kim wondered why Ron had chosen her and not Tara. Even bloodied and bruised Tara carried herself with a grace rarely seen in dignitaries.

"Sire look to Upperton," Betty said as Ron took the telescope back and looked beyond the travelers.

"Upperton is gone?" he asked in disbelief as he viewed the city.

Kim snatched the telescope from Ron and looked through it at the desolation before her.

The city behind the travelers was shrouded in darkness despite it being the middle of the day. Peering closer, she saw the blackness was nothing more than a haze generated by entire rows of housed being burned to the ground. Through the blackness she saw creatures skittering about. Not just the monsters that attacked her earlier in the day, but some monsters that she prayed lived only in nightmares.

She continued to peer as something large and hairy skittered along the rooftop of a house. Seconds later an enormous jet of fire enveloped the house and a clawed and scaly forearm smashed through the roof, shattering the house and crumbling it to bits.

She lowered the telescope from her eye with a shaking hand and gave it back to Ron. Ron peered through the lens for several minutes, silently taking in the scene.

Minutes passed before he lowered the telescope from his eye. A confident look was written across his face and Kim instantly felt calmed by it, out of the corner of her eye she saw Betty snap to attention.

"Send out the word to all the towns and villages," Ron ordered as he gazed upon the burning city, "Tell them that war is upon us. Have them send their finest warriors to aid us in our hour of need," he thought for a moment, "and prepare the infirmary for refugees from this attack. There will be wounded by nightfall."

Betty bowed reverently and exited the room as Ron started towards another door. Seeing Kim still standing by the window Ron called out, "Well aren't you coming?"

She turned away from the horizon, "Coming?"

"The Monolith only works if the two of us are present," he said, "and we need all the help we can get."

Kim stopped mid-stride, "What in the world is a Monolith?"

* * *

**August 13th, 1257 A.D.  
****Beneath Castle Stoppable, The Kingdom of Middleton  
****2:38 P.M.**

The room that housed the Monolith was unlike anything Kim had ever seen before. An enormous cavern deep beneath the Castle housed the enormous object, the roof rising to the very foundations of the Castle. In the center of the room, surrounded by a pool of ever flowing water rose a platform of bare stone.

Kim's eyes journeyed around the cavern, awe filling her as twelve waterfalls cascaded down the walls filling the pool that swirled around the platform. Kim followed the current's path and watched as the water tumbled from the pool off a cliff and into the inky blackness beyond the reach of her torchlight.

Ron saw her gaze, "The River Middleton as it journeys to the sea," he explained as he walked across a stone bridge connecting the edge of the chamber with the platform that elevated the Monolith.

Kim followed him as she kicked a pebble off the bridge and waited for the sound of the pebble striking bottom.

Only it never came as the pebble was lost among the sound of crashing water.

Kim turned her gaze from the falling pebble and gazed fully upon the foreign shape of the Monolith.

The Monolith was unlike anything Kim had seen before. It was twelve feet high and thin as a razor's edge. The black stone that comprised the rock acted as a background for the dark object and as she entered, Kim felt the warmth of her body flee. The rock gave off the impression of the waves of the sea from a distance but upon closer inspection, Kim saw the surface was covered in water that traveled up the rock, defying gravity in the process. The water droplets swirled and brushed against each other, their interactions causing the surface to shimmer and swirl before they tumbled back into the flowing water of the pool.

As the two of them approached, Kim noticed the water droplets suddenly stop and align themselves in perfect rows and sequences.

"_Who dares disturb my slumber?"_ a hoarse and hazy voice asked. Kim felt a chill run down her spine even as Ron answered.

"It is I, King Ronald Dean Stoppable, son of Eugene and Barbara Stoppable," he looked at Kim as his voice boomed, "My Queen, Kimberly Ann Stoppable, daughter of James Timothy Possible and Anne Elizabeth Possible, is with me today."

His voice echoed through the empty chamber and Kim felt a twinge of fear as the voice remained silent. With the sound of falling waves, the droplets aligned themselves into the shape of a face. It was an old face, a face not unlike a Grandfather's face and Kim felt the fear leave her body as she gazed at that face as Ron called out in a softer voice, "We wish to speak with the Island Kingdom."

_"As you wish King Stoppable," _the voice said in it's hoarse tone.

It was silent as Kim and Ron waited for several seconds but Kim finally broke the silence and asked, "What's a Monolith?"

Ron pointed at the enormous curtain of stone, "That."

Kim snorted sarcastically, "I gathered that genius, what does a Monolith do?"

Ron smiled, "Long ago, the Kingdom of Yamanouchi created these Monoliths so they could communicate with their allies even from across great distances," he saw the beads start to swirl, "Now whenever a Kingdom is in trouble, we can speak with one another instantly."

Kim thought for a moment before asking, "Why didn't Josh call for help earlier today?"

Ron shrugged, "Upperton was not founded at the time Yamanouchi was making Monoliths," he shrugged, "so only Yamanouchi, Middleton, The Rodigan Empire and the Island Kingdoms have one."

Kim was about to ask another question but a face suddenly appeared amidst the droplets. This one seemed older, like a grandfather but Kim felt she recognized it from somewhere.

"Yes King Stoppable," the face asked, causing Kim to jump at his voice, "what is it?"

"King Senor Senior Sr.," Ron said slowly, "We need your help."

Kim's mouth fell open as Senor Senior Sr.'s face turned grave, "what is the problem?"

Ron answered, "We find ourselves at war with an unknown enemy and we have an army of insufficient size."

"And you wish me to send my army to aid yours?" the old man asked.

Ron nodded, "Yes."

Senor Senior Sr. was silent for a moment as he considered Ron's request before replying, "I have no cause to risk my troop's safety to aid you."

Kim pushed Ron aside gently, "Senor Senior Sr., if Middleton falls, the forces of Monkey Fist will over run us and will soon move on to you."

She saw the other King's brow furrow before he asked, "Are you sure it is that traitor? The traitor your fathers and I exiled twenty years ago?"

Kim nodded, "his assassins tried to kill us this morning."

Ron jumped back in, "We are still not sure it was him but right now the only thing we do know is that someone is trying to destroy the Kingdoms. Please," he paused, "please. Will you help us?"

Senor Senior Sr. answered without hesitation, "My troops will be at Middleton's gates in four days."

Before Ron could answer, the old man closed his end of the Monolith and left Kim and Ron standing in the dark.

* * *

**August 13th, 1257 A.D.  
****Castle Stoppable, The Kingdom of Middleton  
****4:38 P.M.**

"We still aren't sure that it was Lord Fiske who tried to kill us this morning," Ron said as he and Kim walked through the halls towards the main gates, "As royalty we have many enemies."

Kim shook her head, "It has to be Monkey Fist. He's the only one I know who is crazy enough to do something like this. And the assassin being none other than Fukushima almost seals the matter."

"Almost," Ron said as they approached the main gate and heard the commotion beyond, "but remember my Queen, almost is not cause enough to go to war."

"But you sure asked for troops quickly," Kim countered.

"A lesson I learned from my father," Ron smiled, "It is better to be careful than be dead," he saw her look of hesitation, "That's why I married you instead of Shego."

The doors opened and the two made their way down an enormous set of steps to a throng at the base of the steps. As the two descended, the courtyard turned quiet as everyone saw Kim and Ron make their way to the survivors of Upperton.

Halfway from the bottom, they were greeted by Josh and Tara, both of whom were bloody, bruised, tired and yet somehow still managed to inspire confidence in everyone around them.

"King Stoppable, Queen Stoppable," Josh and Tara bowed, "Thank you for providing sanctuary."

Ron and Kim bowed back, "of course Josh," Ron said, "But what did this to you?"

Josh shook his head, "Monsters."

Kim pressed the matter, "who was leading them?"

Ron leaned forward as Josh answered, "It was Lord Fiske and he had the aid of a Sorceress," he cringed at the memory, "she was a short and fat woman but she commanded and army of..." he searched for the word, "she commanded an army of nightmares."

Tara nodded and took over, "Monsters of half men and half animal, enormous trolls that could crush a house with a single swipe of their clubs," she paused, "And Sire, they have a dragon," she took a deep breath, "we also believe they have awaken the MAMA."

Ron took a step back as those present gasped in terror. Ron rubbed his temples rhythmically for several seconds before turning to Kim, "You can say it you know."

She looked up, "say what?"

"I told you so," he answered.

She shook her head, "suddenly I don't want to."

Josh looked from Kim to Ron before asking, "Sire what do we do?"

Ron was silent for a moment before turning to Kim, "Kim you know who we're up against," he paused, fighting the words even as he spoke them, "what do we do?"

Kim's mind raced, "We need to board up the city. Get as many people in here as possible," she thought before speaking, "and anyone who can wield a sword, get them ready to fight."

Ron nodded to his guards, "Do as she commands," he turned back, "Then what?"

She sighed, "If the Sorceress is who I think it is, we're going to need some bigger weapons. What Josh saw earlier was just the tip of the spear, more nightmares are coming," she looked around and called out , "Is Wade Load here?"

"Yes your majesty?" a voice sounded from the quiet mass below as Wade stepped onto the stairs and bowed in respect.

"We have not time to stand on formalities," Kim chastised, "do you know how to create large scale weapons?" she asked.

He nodded as his eyes lit up in glee, "Yes your highness."

Kim nodded, "Then get on it, we need as many large weapons as we can get our hands on," she saw Wade look to Ron who nodded subtly. She ignored it and continued, "Next we need to-"

She stopped as an almost familiar tingle ran up and down her spine. It swirled around her midsection before pushing it's way into the rest of her body, the push became a tug as if an enormous hand had closed around her torso and started pulling.

Before she could figure out what was going on, pain blossomed in her skull as white light clouded her vision- "Not AGAIN!" she screamed as the pain ballooned beyond anything she'd ever felt before.

She collapsed to the ground as the blinding light erupted again. It was different this time though, instead of a gradual buildup, this was as if someone had thrown a switch and the pain began. She felt something warm and sticky running from her nose before she realized it was blood.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" she heard her voice shriek as the pain doubled in her skull.

She felt hands pulling at her but she knew she was going to-

"Jump," she whispered.

And then...

* * *

**?, ?, ?  
****?, ?, ?  
****?, ?, ?**

_Pain._

Many voices shouting around her. Shadows in the wind, _Pain_, someone screaming. Shadows of shapes flitted around her even as the screaming continued.

That person screaming was her she realized with a jolt and she then doubled her efforts to scream as the pain ripped through her body like a knife in the abdomen.

"_Do you have her?"_ a familiar voice echoed from her side.

"_We're losing her!"_ someone shouted from the shadows.

"_If we keep this up she's dead!"_

Echoes in her consciousness, pain from beyond her threshold.

"_She's convulsing!"_

That explained why the shadows jumped and skipped.

"_Send her back,"_ a calm voice ordered, _"We can't grab her."_

"_Don't Betty! You almost have her!" _a voice protested.

"_Josh, I allowed you to stay in here as an act of good faith on my part" _Betty threatened, _"Don't make me regret it."_

"_Betty I love her,"_ Josh yelled but Kim only heard a whisper.

_Pain_

Images of Ron swirled in Kim's head.

"_Is Agmiln ready?"_ Kim heard Betty ask someone.

"_He's ready,"_ a voice confirmed.

"_Send him a message," _Betty ordered cooly, "_tell him to make contact now_."

A shadow leaned in and Kim suddenly found herself face to face with Dr. Elizabeth Director, _"Kim I know you can hear me,_" her voice echoed strangely in Kim's head, _"When you get back, find Tam Agmiln and-"_

* * *

...it was all gone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns everything.**

**Author's Notes: **So here we are again: another week, another chapter. I think the trouble with these Author Notes is that until a few more revelations happen I can't actually discuss what is happening without spoiling the story. So for until we reach those revelations I guess I'll have to ramble on until I think enough author notes have taken place.

Oh look, an author note completed.

Special thanks this week goes to Mr. Wizard (Star Trek for the win), Darev (An author can only write what he or she knows), Sentinel103 (You cannot enjoy scotch without cigars so here you go), Taechunsa (my unofficial Beta), Ghost iv (patience good sir, patience), CajunBear73 (The 73rd Bear division is moving out as we speak).

And of course, you. The silent reader, thank you for coming back and enjoying this story week in and week out. As always if you have a question or comment, drop me a line and I'll get back to you.

And if you all leave a review, you'll get a special surprise come Wednesday night...or Thursday morning.

TRS


	8. Negotiations

_7) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to sympathize or become directly involved with the Chosen Beings. Doing so invokes a conflict of interests and gives the Beta the right to take over all aspects of creation._

* * *

**Ne·go·ti·a·tion**: [ni-goh-shee-ey-shuhn] noun

1. Mutual discussion and arrangement of the terms of atransaction or agreement: the negotiation of a treaty.

* * *

**June 25th, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****2:45 P.M.**

Utopia.

The ideal of any society where perfection has been achieved and there is no more suffering. Pain is but a forgotten memory, crime is nonexistent, power belongs to everyone as they strive for a better tomorrow and death is only through old age if ever.

In other words, the perfect word.

For Dr. Elizabeth Director, her own personal hell.

Quenching global uprisings was a common occurrence for her a millennia ago but then the Lowardians came and everything made whole again. Utopia had been achieved in a span of several hours, humanity was unified and the only thing holding them back was the lack of technology. Lowardia had overcome that problem by sharing with humanity all their technological advances and within five years every planet in the solar system had been colonized or was on the verge of colonization. Humanity was the beacon of hope for the entire universe and Betty absolutely hated every moment of this new existence.

She sat in her office overlooking the front lawn of Global Science and let out a discontented sigh as she looked across the front lawn and thought back to several hours earlier.

"_Is there something on your mind Director?" _the overhead voice asked politely.

Betty smiled as the dulcet feminine voice waited for her to answer.

"MAMA send for Will," Betty leaned back in her chair, "I need to see him immediately."

"_Right away Director,"_ the MAMA answered submissively.

Betty opened a folder on her desk and looked over the contents in complete confusion.

They'd been so sure it would have worked. Even with the modifications to their machine they had only a 15 percent chance of failure. Will had assured her before the test and now they would be lucky if Kim ever came back before the collapse.

She sat back in her chair, hearing the leather whoosh silently as air was forced out of the cushion and she let out another sigh. She should be spending time with her family but her she was, stuck inside saving the world for its final time. She knew Steve was perfectly capable of caring for their daughter but she still wanted to be with them. But she knew that Barkin wouldn't let her come home if there was something she could be doing to save them all. While her husband was cleared to view projects above Top Secret, even he wasn't allowed to know about her work today. He didn't mind in fact he rather enjoyed having a wife who put the mission ahead of him.

She heard a knock at her door and nodded, "Enter."

The door opened timidly as Betty's right hand, William Dunn Du entered, "Ma'am," he said quietly and sank into a chair near her desk.

Betty nodded politely and rose from her chair. Walking to a forgotten corner of her room, Betty pulled a bottle from her shelf along with two glasses, "Scotch?" she asked.

"If you've got some," he said sadly.

Betty felt sorry for this version of Will Du. She'd seen the others and this by far was her favorite version. Something about his go getter attitude but humility as well really struck a cord with her and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

She silently poured the alcohol and handed Will the glass before returning to the chair behind her desk, "So what's the damage?" she asked as she sipped at the amber liquid.

"Bortle knows he can grab Kim next time she jumps," he took a sip, "Anne Possible is examining Kim for signs of brain trauma but Kim has no brain activity."

Betty nodded and pointed to a folder, "But that's been true of all subjects."

Will nodded and took a sip, "true and they've all come back."

Betty smiled as she saw Will's confidence building, "How's Josh taking it?"

"He thought we could have grabbed her," Will shook his head, "If we'd tried any longer she wouldn't be here...or there which is almost just as bad."

Betty raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"After researching a bit more with the data MAMA theorized that if we had tried pulling Kim," he took a sip, "oh that's good," he remarked before taking another sip, "if we had continued pulling Kim she would have lost her grip on the Kingdom of Middleton and would have jumped somewhere else."

Betty nodded and took another drink, "You do realize that when Kim gets here we all die?"

Will sipped his drink cautiously, "The thought did cross my mind."

The two sat in silence, both contemplating the path ahead of them and neither one liking the outcome.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Shores of the Great Sea, The Island Kingdom  
****6:07 P.M.**

Princess Bonnie Rockwaller stood on the shores of the great ocean and looked at the sinking sun, the golden setting of the sun reflecting brightly off the blue sea.

Somewhere across that ocean was her island home but here she was, on the very edges of the Kingdom of Middleton, ready to come to her King's aid. While it was true her husband was Senor Senior Jr., she still accepted Ron as her King. Her Father in law was a King, but she couldn't turn her back on where she came from. She had known full well her marriage to Junior had been a marriage to secure an alliance and she was simply a pawn but he was attractive and the climate warm so she couldn't complain.

She gazed stoically as the sun slowly dipped behind a mountainous island several miles away but when the sun was no longer visible only then did she turn her gaze away to the bedlam behind her.

Thousands of men and horses were clamoring, shouting and moving in the evening sun, each one trying to get onto dry land. The animals had been cooped up in the ships for the last two days and were on the verge of killing each other to get out.

From up and down the beach came the smells of cooked fish and chuckling soldiers. While it was true they all lived on an island, it didn't mean they liked the ocean. In fact, many of the soldiers, Bonnie included, had spent the trip sea sick and in great pain. However upon reaching dry land, all sea sickness was forgotten and now a song was struck up among the soldiers even as their brethren continued to pour from the ships.

Her Father in law, Senor Senior Sr. had somehow arranged all the soldiers, supplies and shipping orders in less than a day and only by the grace of the Creator had made it across the seas in another day. She wasn't sure how he had done it or where all the manpower came from but she knew better than to question his methods.

With money all things were possible.

She walked among the men now camped upon the beach, chatting with a group here, encouraging a squad there, tasting some fresh fish and overall just showing the troops that she was there. She felt at home being the center of their attention and if she could help improve morale at the same time all the better.

As she passed by another group she found herself next to her husband and Father in Law, "But Father," Senor Senior Jr. protested, "the men have just arrived, if we push them now we'll be worn down by the time we reach Middleton."

His father shook his head, "No my Son, our scouts report that Monkey Fist's soldiers will be at the city gates by nightfall-"

"If we leave by sunset and ride through the night, we should be there by the dawn," Bonnie interrupted. She saw their gazes of confusion and shrugged, "I'm just saying."

Senor Senior Sr. placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully and nodded slowly, "we wait two hours to finish unloading and then we ride."

Senor Senior Jr. nodded, "So be it Father."

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Castle Middleton, Kingdom of Middleton  
****6:07 P.M.**

The soft caress of silk sheets on her cheek was the first sensation Kim felt upon waking up. Rolling onto her back, Kim stretched and let out a contented sigh.

She heard a gasp next to her and her eyes snapped open in alarm as she tried to figure out where she was, "My lady," Zita Flores said as Kim's eyes locked on her. She reached over and dabbed at Kim's forehead with a wet cloth, "my lady you've returned to us. Praise the Creator."

Kim groaned and sat up, instantly regretting it as her head erupted into pain, "Ow my head," she whispered, but even the whispers reverberated through her skull and caused her to wince in pain.

"My lady are you well?" Zita asked in genuine alarm, "Should I fetch the doctor?"

Kim shook her head, instantly regretting it, "I'm all right," she paused, "where am I?"

Zita looked over Kim's shoulder, "Is it all right if I let you explain it?" she waited and nodded, "Matriarch Possible needs me in the infirmary."

With that Zita rose from her seat next to Kim's bed and walked quietly out of the room, shutting the door with a quiet **boom** that echoed through Kim's head.

Kim turned her head and saw-

"Girl you cannot go scaring us like that," Monique Jenkins exclaimed, "That was T.C.F.C."

"To close for comfort?" Kim asked hoarsely.

Monique smiled, "I am glad you're all right though," she reached across Kim and grasped a cup and pitcher full of water. Pouring the water into the cup, Monique offered the cup to Kim who took the cup graciously, "You gave us all quite a scare," Monique continued as Kim drank the water greedily, "Especially Ron."

To Kim it felt as if she gone her entire life without water and now she suddenly felt like she couldn't get enough. At the mention of Ron Kim looked up, "How is Ron?"

Monique smiled, "He's on the wall right now," she shook her head, "following your orders to the letter. That gates will be sealed in two hours and everyone capable of wielding a sword is serving."

She waited as Kim gingerly sat up in the bed, feeling every ache and pain as her body protested, "Are you all right Kim?" Monique asked in a trusting tone.

Kim shook her head, "I'm not sure," she looked around, "One second I'm here, the next...I don't know. Maybe I'm going crazy," she laughed but stopped as she saw Monique's look of concern turn to alarm, "Mo? What is it?"

Monique didn't answer but pointed to Kim's nose. Bringing a finger up gingerly, Kim was rewarded with the sight of fresh blood on her fingers, "Great," she commented, "now it's nosebleeds."

Monique nodded, "when you collapsed four days ago-"

"Wait-what?" Kim interrupted, "how long have I been out?"

Monique slapped a palm to her forehead, "Of course you've been M.I.A. for the last four days," she shrugged, "while you were collapsing, you had a tremendous nosebleed. You almost died, in fact for the last two days the only way we could tell if you were alive was if you fogged a mirror held below your nose."

Kim nodded as she dabbed at the leaking blood, "Well," her strength was returning and she needed to get an idea what was happening, "I'm here now and the troops need me."

Monique nodded, "My lady if you would permit me," she pointed to a curtained window and Kim nodded. The servant walked to the window and flung aside the cloth with a lavish move, allowing the last rays of sunlight to penetrate the chamber.

Kim walked on shaky legs to the window which was actually a balcony and leaned up against the railing. She was back in the Kingdom of Middleton and she didn't know whether to be overjoyed or scared. She stared out over her Kingdom and took in a multitude of things. The last moments of a golden sunset poked at the horizon, its red tipped edges casting a scarlet hue on everything below.

The walls of her city teemed with life, men and women alike running to and fro, shoring up defenses and preparing for the battles ahead. From the city itself, smoke wafted up from numerous fires that dotted the streets of Middleton the black smoke creating a dark haze that hung over the city like an air of foreboding. On numerous places along the wall, Kim saw the set positions of catapults and ballistas with guards stocking up on ammunition for the siege ahead.

The thing that struck Kim the most was the lack of cheer from Middleton. When she had been here earlier, the city was permeating with life and happiness but now the city was a cesspool of fear and turmoil. Happy songs no longer rose to her ears, instead trumpet calls and the shouts of soldiers sounded in her ears. Deeper in the city Kim heard the sound of crying babies and shushing mothers who prayed earnestly for safety tonight.

Kim allowed her gaze to wander north to Upperton and there did she truly understand the reason for the fear and turmoil. At first she thought it was just the advancing shadows as the sun set but then she realized it was far beyond that. Like the rising tide, a horde of monsters advanced across the open fields towards Middleton. They were almost to the city, only a few miles separated them from the city gates but Kim still saw monsters pouring out of Upperton several leagues away.

"Telescope," she commanded Monique who produced one from her cloak that Kim now realized covered an ornate set of silver armor that was inlaid with precious stones and gems.

Taking the telescope from Monique's hand, Kim peered through the glass at the approaching horde and let out a tiny gasp. Row upon row of the half formed monsters walked in neat and orderly columns. Each one holding a sword and shield as each helmet bore the symbol of a monkey's paw clenching a sword. Alongside these half formed creations, Kim saw oxen that pulled enormous carts of weapons. Troll like creatures followed the main group, each one working in teams to push gigantic catapults and their deadly her position, Kim could see enormous rocks with jars of a sloshing liquid hauled along by oxen and the half formed monsters in karts that were crudely constructed.

Kim lowered the telescope from her eye and continued to view the army advancing on her city. Besides the catapults, these trolls pushed enormous siege towers that Kim knew were the same size as the wall surrounding Middleton. Covered in some kind of rusty metal Kim saw hooks and spikes jutting from the sides and on top a single spike reached for the heavens. Skittering from the shadows of the city came true nightmares. Mixtures of man and animal, monster and beast they came. A man whose torso had been replaced with that of a bear led a column of other like creations, an enormous scar running down his torso and ended halfway below his chest.

His partner, a man with the head and body of a cheetah but the legs of a man carried an enormous banner that waved in the wind. On the banner, the symbol of the monkey paw continued to wave, almost as if welcoming the city in peace but promising the exact opposite. Suddenly a loud cacophony of screams echoed across the landscape, causing the entire city to stop in fear. Being drug from the city by chains and driven by whips came an ultimate nightmare.

The MAMA was here.

It was over fifteen feet tall as it walked on all fours, spikes of bone protruding from its shoulders and joints that clacked eerily every time it moved. Enormous clawed paws with deadly razor sharp claws chewed up the ground and every few minutes it tried to use one of the paws to swipe at its captors but a tug from another chain and the crack of a whip kept the creature in check.

The head was mostly covered in mottled and decaying skin but if one peered close enough they could see bits of the skull poking through. And elongated snout like that of an armored war horse extended out, thick bone protecting the rotting skin beneath. Above the milky white eyes, two protruding sharp horns that gouged the sky rose from its forehead, enormous yellow and pitted fangs several inches long extended from its howling mouth as it screeched loudly into the night. The torso was scaly and glistened in the darkening light, whether from sweat or blood Kim couldn't tell but the MAMA was rippling in the night light. Enormous legs of muscle and sinew that Kim guessed had originally belonged to a troll trembled as Kim could sense enormous power within the MAMA that was just waiting to be released. The nightmare shook with unreleased power as the beast struggled to break it's chains but so far it had no such luck.

Kim visibly shook at the sight of such a beast and wondered why she was even here. She pulled the telescope to her eye again and viewed the head of the army and gaped at the stark contrast to the rest of the army.

Leading the army, like a warlord of old he sat. To his right was the woman Kim guesses was the sorceress and to his left rode a pale horse and slumped over rider. Kim's mouth curled into a snarl as Lord Montgomery Fiske, half man and half monkey rode, laughed and traded jokes with the sorceress. He was arrayed in dark and shifting armor that Kim guessed was nothing more than a simple cloth gi. He had a sword that glowed red attached to his side and Kim could only guess how good he was with the blade. The sorceress leaned back and Kim instantly recognized the face of DNAmy. She wore a raggedy old robe that tumbled and curled in the wind, the black hood covering her face one moment and exposing the fat and wart covered face the next.

Kim couldn't guess as the identity of the rider but something seemed awfully familiar about the way his black hair tumbled about. In the fading light, Kim could just barely see the blue tinted skin of his body and instantly Kim knew who it was. Doctor Drakken was on that horse next to Monkey Fist but judging by the fact he was clad only in his under garments and had numerous cuts across his body, Kim guessed he wasn't Monkey Fist's friend.

_If he's there, where's Shego?_ Kim thought to herself as she lowered the telescope from her eye and handed it back to Monique.

A rough hand grabbed the telescope from Kim and she whirled in fright only to find Ron standing behind her with a bemused expression on his face and Monique nowhere to be found.

"Enjoy your rest?" he asked in an effort to lighten the mood.

He was clad in golden armor, the very sight inspiring Kim and giving her a bit of hope in this dark hour. Inlaid across the armor was the image of a monkey surrounded by fire, its eyes made of pure diamonds and the paws were inset with rubies. His blade was tucked firmly into his side and upon seeing Kim's face he pointed to the advancing army, "They'll be here by nightfall."

Kim nodded awkwardly to Ron and just stood there, "Ron...I..."

She didn't get a chance to finish as she spun around and pulled Ron in close, not caring if the golden armor he wore was cold upon her skin. All she needed was to feel the physical touch of Ron and know that he would be there for her. Ron must have felt the same way as he held Kim in a way she had never been held and before she could react, Ron leaned down and passionately kissed her. Kim was startled for a moment but soon returned the kiss with the same if not more intensity. She didn't want him, she needed him in a way no one had ever been needed before.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered in between their kisses.

She laughed as her eyes welled up, "It'll take a lot more than that to kill me."

Ron finally pulled away, "Good," he said as he fought to gain his breath back, "because I need you by my side tonight."

_**KE-RAWR**_

Kim jumped and clutched Ron in terror as a cry fell from the sky and the advancing army cheered. Falling from the clouds like a bird of prey and its body reflecting the last rays of light from the setting sun, an enormous dragon descended. It flew above the city, its jaws of foot long razor sharp teeth clacking menacingly. It flew low over the city, causing the occupants to dive for the ground and scream in terror as it's scaly forearms scraped at the top of the red roofed houses and everywhere the claws scraped, sparks flew into the growing night.

_**KE-RAWR**_

Flying into the darkening sky, Kim looked on in wonder as the monster reared it's horned head back and let loose a jet of yellow and red fire that brightened the night sky and for the briefest of moments, turned night into day.

As the flame died, Kim saw the dragon dive back at Middleton, flames licking the sides of its face as the dragon let his mouth open. The people of Middleton screamed in terror and Kim clutched desperately at Ron as the dragon zipped towards the city center but just as the dragon was about to unleash a flame attack, a red light erupted from the head of the approaching army. Instantly the dragon rose, its great wings flapping in a desperate measure to gain altitude. Within moments, the dragon was lost among the stars.

Kim's eyes glanced out to the field where she saw Monkey Fist's hand extended and still glowing red. Slowly he lowered his hand and the glow died without a sound.

"Why would he do that?" Kim asked, "Stop his dragon? He could wipe out the city with that creature alone."

Ron nodded to Monkey Fist, "Fiske wants to rule but he wants to us to see his victory before killing us."

"Sounds like vanity," Kim commented.

Ron smiled, "And we'll use that vanity to our advantage."

Ron stared with Kim at the last bit of light that finally winked out of existence before turning to her, "You better get ready," he said, a bit of fear but also determination in his gaze. Outside the night had completely overtaken the day.

Kim nodded as Ron left the room but as he left, he knocked on a large oak wardrobe. She waited until the door was closed before walking to wardrobe and opening the doors slowly. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkened dresser but when her eyes did adjust she let out a smile.

"Oh...wow," she breathed.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Great Wall, City of Middleton  
****7:37 P.M.**

Ron stood on the defenses overlooking the advancing army as Felix fed him information, "All right, so Monkey Fist's army will be in range of our catapults within the hour. As soon as he…enters…range..." Felix trailed off as he stared at something over Ron's shoulder.

Hearing his advisor stop talking Ron turned and his mouth fell open as well. Kim was clad in her armor but the sight of her caused everyone to stop in shock. Her armor was mostly hardened deep brown leather but it had been worked in so she could move easily. Covering her shoulders and coming down across her midsection like a V was a set of silver interlocking metal plates, each one oiled so they made hardly any noise when she plate had an intricate design hand carved into it that wove its way from shoulder to shoulder and was studded with precious stones and gems. Crossing her chest, waving as she moved was a silk sash of the deepest purple.

Attached to her side was a short sword that Kim knew was perfectly balanced for her and tucked into the small of her back was a hidden dagger. Her leather armor extended all the way to her feet but from her right upper thigh to knee was solid silver that reflected the torchlight of the surrounding castle. She hardly felt the gloves on her hands as they were bound tightly but done in such a way that they wouldn't get in the way of the fighting.

"My King, I seem to be lacking a helmet," she said meekly, fully aware that each and every eye was upon her.

Ron shook himself from his stupor and answered, "You asked specifically for no helmet. You said it would slow you down," he explained.

"Well that's stupid," Kim retorted, "a single arrow or sword stroke and I'm done for."

Ron smiled and leaned up against the wall to observe the approaching army. He was silent for a moment even as soldiers around him moved and finished their last bits of preparation before the battle.

Kim sauntered to the wall beside him and leaned against it, her armor making a clinking sound as she rested her weight on the stone, "Do you think we'll make it?"

Ron smiled and continued to look over the field, "Of course."

Kim's smile faltered, "how can you be so sure?"

'I'm not," Ron shrugged, "if we don't, we're all dead," he turned to her, "we all have to die someday and I'd prefer to go out as a hero instead of a coward."

Kim just shook her head, "You're nothing like my Ron."

"Am I not your Ron?" he asked lightly, the approaching army's footsteps rumbling in the night.

She shook her head, "Ron...the Ron I know is nothing like you and yet is exactly like you," she saw his eyes darken for a moment, "he's a coward, runs and screams at the slightest trouble and relies on me for everything," she thought back, "And yet no matter what the challenge he gets up and continues to fight for me," she looked at Ron, "regardless of his own safety."

The look of hurt vanished from his eyes, "I was like that long ago," Ron smiled, "scared of everything but then..." Ron trailed off, "but then I realized something."

Kim raised a questioning eyebrow, "what was that?"

Ron leaned in and kissed her, "I was never going to be with you if all I did was run away."

Kim smirked, "maybe I'll tell that to my Ron the next time I see him."

Ron chuckled, "maybe you will.

"Excuse me sire," Felix interrupted, "but-"

Felix found himself shoved politely aside by a very determined woman, "Stoppable-San," Yori said, "What little warriors I have brought with me will be serving on the walls if you would have it."

Ron clasped a hand on Yori's shoulder, "I would have it," he looked her straight in the eye, "Are you all right? You left three days ago to mourn Hiro. Surely Hana could-"

Yori shook her head as she interrupted Ron, "my daughter will be at my side tonight and in the morning she will assume command of Yamanouchi."

Ron and Kim looked at each other, "Could you explain that Yori?" Kim asked hesitantly.

Yori's emotionless face scared Kim more than anything she'd ever seen, "One way or another," she said, "I will be with Hiro before the night is through."

Ron nodded slowly, comprehending Yori's words and opened his mouth to speak, "Yori-"

"King Stoppable, would you permit me to go change into my armor?" she asked, cutting him off.

Ron sighed but then nodded, "Go."

Yori nodded, a faint smile on her lips, "When you go meet Monkey Fist, let me come with you," with that she walked away with the grace of an angel.

Kim waited until Yori was out of earshot before asking, "Is she going to kill herself?"

Ron shook his head angrily, "not if I can help it."

"Excuse me Sire?" a familiar voice asked Ron.

Ron turned around and looked down to find Wade Load and Steve Barkin standing there, a tiny crossbow in Wade's hands, "Queen Stoppable, Monique asked me to give this to you," he handed Kim the crossbow, "she said you forgot it in your room."

Kim looked at the crossbow with questioning eyes. It appeared as if Wade had taken an ordinary crossbow and miniaturized it. She turned the bow over in her hands and let out a laugh as she saw the roll of rope on a spindle attached to the underside of the bow.

She ran her fingers over the cord that was connected to the arrow and smiled, "Grappling hook?" she asked.

Wade smiled back, "That allows you to grasp far away objects and pull them towards you," he thought about it, "or get pulled by large objects."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "it's no hairdryer but it'll do the trick."

Wade nodded even though he had no idea what she meant, "thank you my Queen."

Ron placed a hand on Wade's shoulder, "Where do we stand?"

Wade looked at Ron with eyes that brimmed with pride, but overflowed with fear, "The weapons are ready and the troops are in place, all we await is Monkey Fist."

"And the weapons are sighted?" Ron asked, "Enough ammo?"

Wade nodded, "Everything is as it should be."

Ron nodded as he saw Yori come back, clad in her armor and carrying a burlap sack, "Very well then," he peered at the sack questioningly but let the issue drop as Yori approached. Turning back to Wade he nodded towards the city, "Go get some food and be back on the wall within thirty minutes."

Wade nodded and soon disappeared in the assembling soldiers. As Yori approached, Kim studied her inquisitively.

She was clad in dark green armor, it moved too smoothly and she carried herself too lightly for it to be made of metal, but the katana strapped to her back clinked as if brushing against metal each time she moved. The armor was pulled in tight around her body, leaving little to the imagination and yet Kim knew that a sword or arrow wouldn't easily pierce that armor easily. Her booted feet tread quietly upon the ground, barely a sound was made from her footsteps and she moved swiftly through the scampering troops. Tied at her waist was a single red strip of cloth that tied around the waist but a long tail of the scarlet cloth circled around the back and fluttered through the air as she walked. Her face appeared pale in the light of the twin moons and Kim could easily see the red paint around her eyes. To Kim, Yori appeared as a forgotten amazon queen: easily misunderstood and incredibly deadly.

Ron turned to Steve Barkin who had waited patiently this whole time, "Think you can keep the city safe while I go meet Monkey Fist?"

His Captain of the Guard nodded with a smile and his silver armor reflecting the moon shook as he nodded as he clasped Ron's hand in his own, "Don't give the monkey anything."

Ron turned to Kim and Yori, "Shall we?"

* * *

******August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****City of Middleton  
****7:37 P.M.**

**KA-BOOM**

The three foot thick, solid steel gates of Middleton clanged shut behind the trio and echoed through the night. Behind them, a city ripe with fear and panic, before them a conquering army overflowing with confidence and assurance from their leader that the city would fall.

Kim would still side with Middleton any day of the week.

The three riders rode in silence for some time before Kim finally asked, "Ron why are riding out to this freak?"

From her left Ron shrugged, "We're fulfilling the rules of war."

Kim looked to Ron, "Rules?"

Her husband nodded, "Yes, before each battle the leaders from the opposing sides are to ride out and discuss terms of surrender for both sides," his horse nickered softly and he patted the horse gently on the neck, "noncombatants are allowed to leave if they need to and the final offers are made."

"Offers of what?" Kim asked.

Yori spoke from the other side of Ron, "Sometimes both sides agree to let the Kings duel and the winner of the duel wins the battle."

Kim looked shocked, "Are you going to do that?" she asked incredulously.

Ron nodded, "If Montgomery gives us the option and if he's nice about it."

"Sounds like a stupid rule," Kim muttered.

Yori laughed, it was a cold and calloused laugh that caused a chill to run up Kim's spine, "Many great deaths have been prevented by this."

Ron nodded, "Long ago Senor Senior Sr. declared war on us but thanks to a meeting before battle we were able to spare each side needless casualties."

Kim raised her head, "what did you say to stop his war?"

Ron looked back at Kim, "I agreed to give his son Bonnie."

Kim's eyebrows rose, "you just gave him Bonnie?"

He nodded, "In exchange for a truce, I would give him Bonnie and complete control over his Island Kingdom," he was silent for a moment, "he is now one of our greatest allies and the thought of having a grandson one day keeps him in check."

They rode in silence, each one carrying a torch and the weight of a city on their shoulders. Kim noticed the burlap sack strapped to Yori's saddle and nodded to it, "What's in the bag Yori?"

"Hmm?" Yori asked and looked over at Kim with an almost bemused expression.

Kim pointed at Yori's saddle, "The bag. What's in it?"

Yori patted the bag almost lovingly, "Just a gift from my daughter and me to Lord Fiske," Kim saw Ron stiffen and she struggled to guess what it was before opening her mouth, "It is a private gift Queen Possible," Yori interrupted as she saw Kim's mouth open.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and instead kicked his heels into his horse's sides, "C'mon Rufus," he said as his horse started into a trot.

* * *

******August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Monkey Fist's Army  
****7:37 P.M.**

All trace of the light of the sun was gone and only star filled night remained.

It was just the way Monkey Fist had envisioned it. Middleton would fall, Stoppable would die and he would be King. All that remained was the simple matter of scaling the walls, killing Stoppable and his pathetic army before finally taking that throne. He looked up as he heard those enormous gates boom shut behind a trio of riders and knew exactly who they were. While he had been initially furious that Fukushima had failed in his attempts to kill Ron, he was glad now that he realized Fukushima could help from the inside. As soon as the fighting would begin Fukushima would slip out and create havoc and if all went according to plan, open the gates.

He kicked his horse, an enormous white stallion, in the side and heard the tell tale sounds of his two companions following him. DNAmy atop her mottled and sickly looking donkey and Drakken on that mule. Monkey Fist didn't know why he was keeping Drakken alive but Amy said he was important and so he let Andrew live.

For now.

Seeing the lead rider break into a trot, Monkey Fist spurred his horse into a canter and rode to meet the opposing leaders head on. After all, the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could destroy the city.

The two parties met in the field before both armies and for several seconds, neither leader said anything. The only sound came from Drakken's wheezing and coughing as he struggled against his bonds. He was bruised and bleeding from a cut below his left eye and Kim could tell that if Drakken didn't get medical attention soon that cut would turn into a nasty scar.

She couldn't help it and let a smile sweep through her features for the briefest of seconds before replacing it with her stoic face.

"King Stoppable," Monkey Fist said, breaking the silence with mock respect.

"Traitor," Ron replied with just the same amount of respect. He waited a heartbeat before asking, "what do you want?"

Monkey Fist was silent for a moment before gesturing to the city, "I want everything."

Ron shook his head, "not going to happen. You'll be lucky if I let you leave without paying damages on Upperton."

DNAmy spoke, "that rabble didn't have anything of value so why should we pay for them?"

Ron gave her a look that chilled her to the bones, "Considering that you both have attempted to assassinate the three of us here, and failing might I add," he saw Monkey Fist's eye twitch at that, "attacking my city of Upperton and marching your entire army on Middleton, I'd consider that a declaration of war," his voice drew a deadly tone, "You would be lucky if I didn't spend the rest of my life hunting you down like the vermin you created."

Monkey Fist smiled, "So a single match is out of the question?"

Ron's gaze shifted to Monkey Fist who for the briefest of moments felt a twinge of fear, "Your army wouldn't hold up its end of the bargain when I would win."

"No they wouldn't," Monkey Fist laughed, "Then I'll see you on the wall?"

"I'll see you in hell," Ron replied before turning away and riding back to the city with Kim in tow. Yori sat lingering as the dust from her companions for several moments before slowly untying the burlap sack from her saddle and trotting to Monkey Fist with it in her clenched fist.

"My daughter and I want you to have this," she passed it to Monkey Fist who took it hesitantly, "We know Hirotaka-Chan would have wanted you to have it as well," with that she rode back towards Middleton.

Monkey Fist waited until she was out of ear shot before opening the bag. At first he couldn't tell what it was but upon flipping the object over, he saw the severed head of Fukushima staring up at him with blank eyes.

As if she could sense his growing anger, Yori spun in her saddle and winked knowingly at Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist was seething with rage, not anger but full blown homicidal rage. Even DNAmy had never seen him this angry before.

"The...little...savage," he struggled with words as he held the burlap sack in his hand, its contents he was fuming about lost on his tirade, "Where does she get the-the gall to kill him?"

"It is war," Amy answered, "and we did just kill her husband-"

Monkey Fist shook his head, "No, they've crossed a line and they know it."

Amy was silent for a moment before asking, "What now?"

Monkey Fist was silent for a moment, lost in his anger before turning back to Amy, "Destroy Middleton," he was silent before adding, "Leave nothing standing."

She smiled and raised a hand and as one the army began a chant that slowly rose in volume until the entire army was chanting loudly.

No one in Middleton could understand what they were saying but never the less, every defender felt a bit of hope die in them.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Great Wall, City of Middleton  
****8:15 P.M.**

On the walls Kim stared over the army in silent acknowledgment before hearing the sound of someone approaching from behind her. She turned and found herself face to face with Ron who was unusually quiet as the army started a chant.

"Ron?" Kim asked softly as the chant picked up volume.

Ron was silent, "Yes Kim?"

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Ron smiled as the walls fell silent and Monkey Fist's army continued its chanting that slowly changed into a loud shout that echoed for miles in every direction.

"Simple," he saw her look of confusion before smiling reassuringly, "We fight them until we can't."

With that, Ron pulled his sword from its place on his side and held the blade aloft. The silvery blade glowing in the light of the twin moons.

The opposing army fell quiet as did Middleton as everyone waited to hear Ron's orders.

"TILL DEATH!" Ron shouted loudly, his voice echoing across the field and city.

The defenders of Middleton shouted in response, their cries of anger fueling their hatred for the opposing army. The volume of the shouts rose into the night and towards Monkey Fist's army.

For one brief second, the insane warlord felt fear as the city of Middleton screamed out in defiance at the approaching storm.

The Battle for Middleton had begun.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Disney owns the rest.**

**Author's Notes: **So good news, bad news:

Good news: Early chapter for you and a vacation for me (Woo hoo, extra hoo).

Bad news: A Vacation for me means there will be no new chapter for about two weeks. But it will give me a chance to keep up on all the writing and editing so I can keep up with the weekly updates.

Special thanks this week goes to Darev (We stay on Earth through the entirety of the story), Joe Stoppinghem (My assassin's are in place to prevent spoilers), Sentinel103 (Can't ever have too much scotch), Katsumara (You never know how much something means to you until it's gone), Taechunsa (No filler, everything has a purpose), CajunBear73 (Ron is indeed the central and best love interest).

And as always, my special thanks goes out to you, the silent reader who reads this and makes this my fastest growing story. If you like what you read or have any questions feel free to drop me a review and I'll get back to you.

Or if you want to sing my praises, that's good too.

TRS


	9. The Siege

_8) Under no circumstances is a Beta allowed to take over from a Creator unless said Creator has violated Order 6._

* * *

**Siege**: [seej], Noun, verb, sieged, sieg·ing.

1. The act or process of surrounding and attacking a fortified place in such a way as to isolate it from help and supplies,for the purpose of lessening the resistance of the defenders and thereby making capture possible.

2. Any prolonged or persistent effort to overcome resistance.

* * *

**June 30th, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****9:45 A.M.**

Those colonists on Venus had discovered oil.

How had they done that? Oil came from dinosaurs and the last time Dr. Betty Director checked, there had never been any dinosaurs living on Venus. She peered at the report in front of her wondering why she even cared about this pointless discovery.

_End of the Universe and we start making all these crazy discoveries,_ she thought sadly as she leafed the folder angrily on her desk and fought the urge to fix herself a drink. She knew she needed one, but she also knew if, _When, not if but When,_ she mentally corrected herself, when Kim arrived she would need to be sober.

Sure the scientific community was going crazy at the prospect that there had once been dinosaurs on Venus but she couldn't care less.

Sure the universe was happy and peaceful for now but Betty was still in her own private hell.

Only a mad man wanted there to be senseless death and destruction, even Betty acknowledged that, but she was...what was the word?

Bored?

Yes that word would work, Betty Director was bored and she wanted to feel that thrill of adventure again. She missed those long sleepless nights when some rogue dictator threatened the free world with stolen nukes. Instead her nights were now sleepless because her daughter Nicole kept having bad dreams and Betty knew Steve Barkin wasn't going to get up for his daughter when Mommy would.

She now knew what her predecessor had gone through after the collapse of the Berlin Wall and the end of the Cold War. At the time she had privately and publicly chastised him for wanting the war to continue but she now knew that while world peace was an admirable goal it also served as the hell on earth to the defenders of the world. Somehow after one thousand years Kim Possible had somehow adapted, but Kim was special. She always had been.

She shook her head and set the folder down on her desk that contained that information from Venus. She'd been staring at it for well over twenty minutes without seeing a thing and knew it was pointless to keep looking at it. The last estimate placed their collapse somewhere between the next twelve to fifteen hours and Betty seriously considered just sending everyone home for the night.

She spun in her chair and looked out her window across Global Science's front lawn and at a tree where a family of squirrels scampered and played with each other without caring. She didn't see the uncaring little creatures, all she saw was the end. She knew the world was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

But then she remembered Kim and Tam. Those two were the only reason she kept everyone working hard here at the former Global Justice security complex instead of with their families. Those two were the only reason she wasn't home with Steve and Nicole at this moment and she didn't know if they'd make it back in time.

"_Ma'am?"_ Will Du's voice sounded in her office and caused her to jump.

Placing her hand on a hidden button on the side of her desk she quietly asked, "Yes Will what is it?"

The line was silent for a moment and Betty could almost hear his mind trying to word his next statement but eventually he gave up and answered, "_It's happened._"

Betty closed her eyes and fought the urge to cry, "when?"

"_About three minutes ago_," he replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

She nodded even though he couldn't see it, "I'll be right down."

* * *

One of the perks of being the leader of Global Science was that she had priority over the elevators and now she stood in the tiny cylinder as it rocketed deep into the earth. She looked at the video display above the floor selection buttons and watched as the display showed how far below the surface she was.

_Ding_

"5,280 feet," she remarked as the doors hissed open, "one mile below the surface of the earth and all is not well."

Will was waiting for her at the doors and as soon as she saw his face, Betty knew her bad day was going to get worse.

"Report," she ordered.

Will led her past a set of large windows that showed Kim Possible's comatose body on a hospital bed. Next to her Josh Mankey slept while cradling her hand. In the bed next to Kim lay another man. He was clad in a gray jumpsuit with the Global Science logo plastered on on the front. Above his heart was stitched the name, _Agmiln _and as Betty watched a doctor checked at the monitors above his head before making some marks on a chart in her hand and walking out of the room.

Betty approached the doctor and pulled the chart from her hand, "How's Agmiln doing?"

The doctor shook her head, "We've had no response from Tam once you sent him to contact Kim."

Betty nodded, "And Kim?"

The doctor replied, "She's back to her comatose state after you tried pulling her out," she peered at the chart in Betty's hand, "heart rate back to normal, brain activity gone," she paused, "she's a vegetable."

Betty nodded, "Thank you Doctor Robbins."

Robbins nodded, "Scarlet will do just fine Ma'am."

Betty handed the chart back before walking away with Will, "Now that it has happened, has the time table been moved forward at all?"

Will shook his head, "Yes," he took a deep breath, "we've moved up the time table to somewhere between the next three to five hours."

"_Correction," _The MAMA answered, _"complete collapse in eight hours, six minutes and thirty-eight seconds."_

Will shrugged sheepishly, "or that too."

Betty nodded in acceptance as a set of double doors opened before them and she allowed herself to be led into the dark expansive room beyond. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the inky darkness of the room but when she did and saw exactly what Will had been saying with her own two eyes, she closed them in defeat.

They were running out of time.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Plains of Middleton  
****8:20 P.M.**

Fear.

The city reeked of it. Its inhabitants only screamed in defiance because their leader was with them but Monkey Fist knew that all he had to do was take Ron out of the picture and the defiant soldiers would scatter.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as his army murmured around him.

"Monty?" he heard Amy whisper, the fear resounding in her voice, "the army is growing restless."

Monkey Fist couldn't care less as he felt victory in his grasp. He inhaled deeply again, tasting the fear in the air and he knew exactly what was needed.

"MONTGOMERY!" Amy shouted into his ear.

With a flash, Monkey Fist's eyes opened and he shouted loud enough for both armies to hear, "CHARGE!"

His army of nightmares let loose a collective howl and as a single unit, sprinted towards the city of Middleton. Screams and cries of hatred rose from the horde as the enormous siege towers moved towards the city, while the occupants of the city steadying themselves for the fight ahead.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****8:35 P.M.**

From his position on the wall Ron could feel the earth tremble as hundreds of thousands of beasts and monsters ran at his city with every intention of killing the defenders.

"ARCHERS!" he shouted and he could hear the sounds of his army stringing their bows and pulling back the strings.

He raised his hand to the sky and counted silently in his head, studying the advancing army and their commander, "ONE THOUSAND GOLD COINS FOR THE ARCHER WHO TAKES OUT MONKEY FIST!" he heard the archers laugh at his challenge before dropping his hand, "FIRE!"

Thousands of arrows sang into the night and fell among the approaching army with deadly accuracy. Of course with the amount of enemies before them, striking a monster wasn't exactly hard but it still made for a good morale boost when a nightmarish creature tumbled screaming in pain to the ground.

Ron allowed himself a tiny smile and looked at Kim whose face was strained from fear, "Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Yes my Queen?" he asked with a bit of a smile in his voice.

"Will we survive the night?" she asked low enough so that no one but Ron would hear.

He shrugged, "if they make it onto the walls, ask me again," his hand rose again, "FIRE AT WILL!"

Thousands of arrows sang into the night and sank among the advancing horde that surged towards the wall.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Plains of Middleton  
****8:40 P.M.**

Monkey Fist smiled as he saw portions of his army fall, "Excellent," he smiled.

"Excellent?" Amy asked him in anger, "those are my children dying out there."

Monkey Fist smiled and signaled to his catapults, "Move the catapults into range."

"Target?" a troll like creature asked in a guttural voice.

"Take out their archers," he smiled as he heard the order barked to the catapults, "Use stones for now and fire when ready."

Monkey Fist waited as the catapults moved before he concentrated on his greatest weapon, "Where are you my child?" he whispered to the sky as he closed his eyes.

Silence reigned in his mind as he sought out his terror and with a scream of hatred that echoed from above the clouds he found his dragon circling the city overhead.

_**KE-RAWR**_

"Go my child, destroy their precious city," he murmured softly, "but do not touch the castle."

_**KE-RAWR**_

He smiled as his pet rose even further into the heavens and as the sound of catapults being maneuvered into position resounded across the battlefield Monkey Fist smiled at the apocalypse that was to come.

For a brief moment there was silence.

"FIRE!" the creature roared and in sequence, the catapults fired.

* * *

******August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****8:50 P.M.**

**BOOM**

Ron felt the wall itself shake from the first catapult and he shouted above the din, "TAKE COV-"

**BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM**

Boulders the size of several men bombarded the walls, causing the defenders to lose their footing and fall from the wall. Other stones punched through weaker portions and slammed into soldiers, instantly killing them before continuing into the city itself.

Ron saw a portion of rock explode next to his wife and he pulled her out of the way of the deadly shrapnel before it hit her.

"And I didn't want a helmet?" she yelled above the din, Ron laughed, "What's so funny?"

"We're probably in the safest location if the entire city," he explained.

**BOOM**

Another rock exploded against the wall, "and this is safe?"

Ron smiled, "lightning doesn't strike twice," he thought to himself for a moment, "even if a rock lands near us, chances our they won't land near us again."

**BOOM**

"I feel safer already," she remarked sarcastically as a rock shattered a portion of the wall a few meters away, "And where does our survival play into that?"

Ron didn't answer but instead peeked over the wall as he saw the catapults reloading.

He jumped to his feet, "TAKE OUT THEIR CATAPULTS!"

Instantly hundreds of arrows, ballistae and rocks were hurtling over the wall and towards Monkey Fist's army.

A cheer arose from the defenders as the projectiles cut through the opposing army like a scythe through grass. However, Ron's face remained stoic as he saw the Monkey Fist merely order more troops to man the catapults.

"TAKE COVER!" Ron shouted over the din as another volley of stones was launched at the wall.

**BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM**

Kim was nearly deafened as the stones cascaded into the wall, shattering on impact sending countless deadly pieces of shrapnel every direction.

The screams of the defenders rose as scores were cut down and as Monkey Fist's army reloaded several men and women raced onto the wall. Kim watched as they pulled the injured off the wall into the safety of the city.

Kim pointed at the scene, "where are they taking them?"

Ron looked to where Kim was pointing as he tightened his grip on the sword, "Your Mother at the house of healing."

_**KE-RAWR**_

Like some forgotten demon, the dragon burst from the clouds overhead and plummeted towards the ground like a stone.

Ron's jovial mood instantly vanished as he saw the dragon skim above the roof tops of Middleton, its claws sending up sparks as they drug along the red slate roofs. With a battle scream, the monster pulled up just enough to slice above the wall, grab several soldiers and haul them into the sky.

"TARGET THE DRAGON!" Ron shouted to the archers who responded in kind. Instantly hundreds of arrows whistled into the night sky in pursuit of the dragon and although many hit the dragon, none stuck but instead bounced harmlessly off the scales. A few lucky arrows stuck in the dragon's flapping wings but this observation was lost on all but one person.

Ron watched helplessly as the dragon flew in front of the moons before diving again. This time the beast flew above the city square and let out an enormous jet of flame. The flames fell to the ground and wherever the flames landed, they spread. Soon citizens who were just concerned with surviving the siege were drafted into makeshift firefighters in a vain effort to save their houses from the dragon's flames.

_**KR-RAWR**_

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Plains of Middleton  
****9:00 P.M.**

Monkey Fist smiled as his dragon flew among the city and his army cheered as they saw the havoc the monster wreaked upon Middleton.

His eyes shone darkly even as the dragon flew above the wall and released another jet of flame. Within seconds, an entire section of the wall was bathed in flames and the screams of those caught in the blast sounded across the battlefield. Not only did it clear portions of the wall, but it also emboldened Monkey Fist's army while discouraging Ron's.

"Move in the towers," he ordered to his second in command, "let them remember why they fear the dark."

He paused for a moment and smiled, "unleash The MAMA."

Those within earshot instantly stiffened in horror, "but sire-" his second in command, a large creature that vaguely resembled a human but now looked more like a man with the body of a bear.

Monkey Fist cut him off with a wave of his hand, "Do it now."

No other words were spoken as the bearish man walked towards a nightmarish creature so horrendously mutilated, one didn't know where the beast ended and the nightmare began. It was large, well over 15 feet tall with spikes of solid bone protruding from its shoulders and joints. The creature's gargantuan clawed hands were bound by an enormous rust encrusted chain that it struggled with but to no avail. It looked up with something in its eyes that was a cross between hope and pure hate at the approaching Lieutenant of Monkey Fist. The bearish man walked up to MAMA and grabbed it by the jaw and stared past the mottled and decaying flesh that made up the MAMA's face.

"Y-you go into the city, and kill everything," the Lieutenant said, his normally deep baritone voice squeaking in fear.

MAMA didn't say anything but instead offered the bound hands and an expectant look. The Lieutenant nodded and cut the chains binding the hands together with his sword. As soon as the chain was cut the creature was gone, running and bounding from his captors towards Middleton.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****9:15 P.M.**

Ron watched in horror as the soldiers caught in that latest blast of flame screamed and threw themselves from the wall. He didn't blame them, after all there was nothing he could do for them but it didn't stop the feeling of hopelessness that had been growing ever since the dragon appeared.

It started out as a tiny annoying sound but soon the sound of squeaking wheels reached Ron's ears and he turned back to the advancing army.

"Siege Towers," he whispered angrily.

Kim looked over his shoulder, "Siege Towers?"

Her husband nodded, "Enormous towers that act as a bridge of sorts into our city," he pursed his lips, "if Monkey Fist can get even one of those on the wall, he'll have a direct line into the city," he pushed her to the ground as the dragon made a pass overhead.

When it had passed Ron looked up and cursed softly but stopped as he saw Kim smile, "What are you smiling about?"

"I think I have a plan," she replied as her eyes tracked the dragon as it flew into the night, "I just need Wade."

Ron nodded as he saw the look in her eyes, "We'll handle the siege towers, you take care of that dragon."

Kim's gaze shifted back to Ron, "Gee thanks, way to throw yourself on that grenade."

She saw his look shift to confusion before she realized what she had said, "You won't understand that for another few hundred years," she kissed him on the cheek, "but one day you will."

Ron nodded, "get going," he paused as if he was trying to remember something when it hit him, "KIM!" he shouted above the din and she turned on her heel.

"What?" she shouted back.

He tossed her a rock wrapped in a cloth bag, "Wade made these for us, they act as a communicator of sorts," he saw her disbelieving eyebrow and just shook his head, "look don't question it, just remember that if you need to talk to me just speak into it."

Kim smiled tucked the stone in a forgotten pocket of her armor before sprinting towards Wade who was further down the wall. Ron watched her run for a moment but after several seconds turned back to the siege towers.

"STAND BY TO REPEL INVADERS!" he shouted and the sound of swords being unsheathed rang from across the wall.

The squeaking of the wheels lessened as the towers neared the walls and Ron drew his sword with fear in his heart.

_Hurry up Kim,_ he thought nervously as the towers thundered against the wall, causing Ron to reach out for support. He felt a beefy hand hold him in position and he smiled as his mentor reassured him.

"It's all right your Majesty," Barkin smiled, "just some nightmarish creatures just like when I was serving with your father at the Battle of Diablos-"

"Steven," Betty Director chastised, "if I remember correctly you were in charge of watching out for our fair King during that battle," she smiled good naturedly, "Ron and Kim snuck out to stop that attack-"

Ron smiled and held up his hand and silenced both, "I know you two enjoy bickering but for the moment, let's focus on the task at hand. Shall we?"

He could hear the hidden laughter from his body guard and his head of security, "now," he cleared his throat, "try not to let me die."

"No monster will touch you today sire," Barkin promised as his grip on his enormous war hammer tightened.

"I'll hold you to that," Ron answered back.

The large siege tower had finally been moved into position and was resting comfortably against the wall. With a loud creaking, the connecting bridge lowered and slammed into the wall. For a moment, the entire wall fell silent as everyone stared into the inky blackness that inhabited the interior of the tower.

Ron tightened his grip on his sword as a low roar sounded from inside the tower.

"Steady," his voice carried out over the battlements.

It was silent for a moment but with a feral cry, the nightmare creatures of Monkey Fist sprang from the blackness and attacked the defenders of Middleton.

"FOR MIDDLETON!" Ron shouted and jumped to meet them head on.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Further down the Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****9:20 P.M.**

Kim heard Ron shout his command and was soon caught in the midst of a surge of troops as the remaining troops on the wall raced to their King's aid. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd and soon lost track of where she even was but suddenly felt a hand grab her by the shoulder and pull her roughly into a hidden alcove.

Kim instantly drew her sword and had it at the throat of her assailant even before it registered who it was.

"Queen Stoppable-San," a girl no older than fifteen breathed heavily with the sword at her throat, "I trust that is not how you greet all your allies."

Kim shook her head and lowered her sword, "'I'm sorry..." she waited for the girl to give her name.

"Hana-Chan," the girl bowed respectively," but you may call me Han. I am sorry to bother you but I am looking for my mother."

Kim was silent before asking, "Yori?"

Han nodded, "have you seen her?"

Kim shook her head, "not since we've returned from negotiations," Kim was silent, "I'm going to Wade, come with me and we'll try to find your mother."

Han looked torn for a second but nodded, "Yes your Majesty."

Kim looked from their hidden alcove but ducked back in with a scream as a flaming chunk of rock tore through the sky above her.

She waited for a moment before sticking her head out again and seeing that the coast was clear, pulled Han along as they searched for Wade.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****10:06 P.M.**

Ron's arm was stiff and was growing stiffer by the minute. It seemed that for each one of these creatures that he sent to the abyss, another ten stepped in to fill the gaps. Ron had lost track of how many of the walking nightmares he had killed but his two body guards seemed to be having a competition with each other.

"I'm up to thirty-seven," Barkin announced as his enormous hammer crushed the ribcage of another creature.

_Ker _**Smash**

"Thirty-eight," came the report, "How are you doing Betty?"

Elizabeth Director allowed a smile on her lips, "That is a pretty good score," her rapier stabbed a creature through the eye, "in fact," stab, thrust, "that is a brilliant score," she ducked under a blade thrust and used the creature's momentum to follow it through into an approaching nightmare.

Moments later both fell to the ground dead, "if I was blindfolded," she continued as her thin strip of metal sang through the night air and another creature fell to the ground wondering why it suddenly was without a heart. Betty laughed as she felt a blood lust creeping into her movements, "If you think about it, I'm almost blindfolded," two more fell as the deadly blade flashed in the night, "and that brings my count up to sixty-seven."

Barkin growled and grabbed a lantern from the wall. Heaving it into the enormous siege tower, he was rewarded with the screams and cries of the nightmarish creatures as they burned and were unable to escape their sudden prison. The fire however wasn't done and caught the internal wood construction of the tower on fire. As the wood crackled and burned, the metal started to creak in protest and soon the metal sheeting was to heavy for the burning timbers inside and with an enormous crash the tower collapsed to the gathering troops below.

Ron stabbed another creature through the stomach and kicked the monstrosity away where it was quickly dispatched by Betty.

Seeing no other enemies near him, Ron walked to the edge of the wall and peeked over the edge and was rewarded with the flaming wreckage of the tower below. Looking at Betty with admiration, both Ron and his Chief of Security turned to see Barkin who had enormous grin on his face, "That's got to be worth at least fifty of the creatures," he joked.

The laughter was short lived as second siege tower landed a few meters away and more creatures poured out. With a laugh on his lips and soldiers at his back, Ron charged into the onslaught.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Further down the Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****10:20 P.M.**

Kim and Han didn't have any idea as to where they were going but they knew they were getting close to Wade as they could hear him shouting commands, "No, no no!" he ducked behind a catapult and pulled on something before appearing on the other side without seeing Kim, "you have to load first and then arm the catapults," he pulled at a cord, "otherwise you're just going to destroy the launcher."

Kim shouted above the din, "WADE!"

He looked up, flashed Kim a smile and went back to work, "I'm sorry your Majesty but I'm a little busy at the moment."

Kim shook her head, "We need your help."

He nodded and pulled at the catapult as a ballista several meters down fired a flaming bolt into the night, "take a number, I'm booked solid."

Kim smiled, "It's about the dragon."

Wade looked up, "You have a plan?"

The smile faltered, "er...that's why I came to you."

Han cleared her throat, "Why _we_ came to you," Kim corrected herself.

Wade nodded and tossed a knob to one of the soldiers near him, "turn that screw until you can't turn it anymore and then fire away."

He ducked under the catapult only to appear by Kim's side, "I think I just might have a plan," he raced over to a section of the wall holding a series of spears but Kim shook her head.

"That's not going to work," she argued, "arrows can't pierce the scales."

Wade nodded with a smile as he called out, "but we're not looking to pierce the scales are we?"

_**KE-RAWR**_

Everyone on the tower ducked as the dragon screamed over head, "We're aiming for the wing," he explained, "I saw arrows sticking in the wing so I'm to bet that the wing is made of thinner material than the other scales."

Han nodded, "and you're going to keep it tethered to the wall?"

He nodded, "It was your mother's idea."

Han instantly snapped to attention, "Where is my mother?"

Wade pointed towards a large siege tower that had latched onto the wall a few hundred yards away, "she's fighting over there holding back that siege tower. Now," he hoisted the steel arrow onto his shoulder, "let's get ready for this dragon."

For the next several minutes the trio worked on fastening a chain to the arrow and winding up the launcher, "We only get one shot," Kim said as she anchored the chain into a steel hoop in the wall, "don't miss."

Wade smiled as he turned a crank, "I could knock the flies off a dog's back at a thousand yards with this thing."

Han was silent before asking, "then why not use it on Monkey Fist?"

Wade walked over to another ballista and aimed it at Monkey Fist. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

**Twang**_-Hiss_

The arrow hissed through the night towards the insane warlord but when the shaft was several meters from Monkey Fist it was batted away by one of his enormous hands. Bits of debris rained around the leader but nothing touched him.

Wade gestured to the broken bits of arrow surrounding Monkey Fist, "that's why."

Kim stared in shock, "he's moving fast enough to stop out arrows?"

Wade shrugged, "sometimes he catches them and tosses them to one of his pets as a chew toy."

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****10:45 P.M.**

_Hack, slash, duck, shield bash, repeat_ Ron thought as he bashed a creature in the face with his shield. The entire battle was growing repetitive as he continued to slash at the monsters that never stopped coming.

Ron's arm was growing stiffer and cut across his cheek and side was bleeding profusely. He hadn't seen the blade wielder until it was too late and only after the stroke fell was Ron able to kill the monster.

Ron raised his shield and fended off another blow that glanced harmlessly to the side. A quick slice from Betty and the creature found itself wondering where the battle had gone and why it was in the middle of an abyss.

"Sire," he heard a voice calling out as if from a great distance and he turned his head slowly to look.

Felix was cutting and slashing his way through the sea of monstrosities with a group of soldiers, all of which bore the symbol of Ron's personal body guard.

"Sire," Felix shouted and the word echoed strangely in Ron's head, "Sire please," Felix shouted as he neared Ron. A flick of his blade and a headless nightmare stumbled around before toppling to its knees. "Sire please," Felix shouted as he pushed at the crowd, "you simply must let someone else fight."

Felix seemed to be so far away from Ron, almost as if he was standing on the far end of a tunnel. Ron tried to focus through the hazy mess that was his vision and shouted out weakly through the noise, "I'll retreat when I'm dead."

Felix rolled his eyes and finally was at Ron's side, "Sire if you don't fall back and let some young soldier take your place I will remove you by force."

Ron winced, "I'm not that old," he moved Felix aside a half a foot to the left with his shield and stabbed a nightmare that had been sneaking up on the pair.

Felix smiled as his sword swirled through the battle, "I seem to remember-," the silver blade snaked out and a nightmare fell to the ground in pain as its sword arm fell to the ground several seconds later.

"I seem to remember that just the last week you were complaining about how you found gray in your beard," Felix teased good naturedly.

Ron smirked at his friend, "I have a personal dungeon that I throw my friends into."

"Yes Kim told me about that," Felix joked as he ducked under a blow from one of the nightmares and quickly dispatched it, "either you leave this fight now or we take you by force."

Ron smiled as he stabbed a monster that appeared over Felix's shoulder, "I'd like to see you try my friend."

Felix laughed, "I will Sire if you-"

He didn't finish as an enormous boulder suddenly tumbled through the wall and fell to the city below, instantly killing Felix and taking him along several of Ron's soldiers with it. The boulder tumbled through a house before stopping in the middle of a second house. Felix's body wound up next to the boulder, bloodied and bruised with a piece of Ron's royal seal still clutched firmly in his hand.

As a fresh barrage of stones rained down upon the city and the troops, both Ron's and Monkey Fist's, scattered, leaving Ron alone atop his wall. He tried to move but found a heavy weight upon his chest and struggled to move. After several seconds he felt a great weariness come over him and he let his head fall back onto the warm stone as unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Fields of Middleton  
****10:50 P.M.**

Monkey Fist allowed himself the first real triumphant laugh as he saw the rock tear through the wall and strike near Ron. For the moment it appeared that Stoppable was out of the fight entirely.

"My babies!" he heard his Sorceress beside him scream as the walls started to shake from the rock barrage, "You're killing my babies!"

Monkey Fist shook his head at Amy's screams and sighed at the vast army behind him that thankfully had fallen back when Monkey Fist had given the order to fire.

"Calm yourself Woman," he ordered from atop his horse, "They've given their lives for you." In truth, he didn't care at all about their deaths, a fact that both Drakken picked up on as he watched from his position next to Monkey Fist.

"And how are we doing tonight good Doctor?" Monkey Fist smiled.

Drakken didn't say anything as he watched the dragon fall from the sky again and shoot a stream of fire on the city. From within the walls a wailing cry arose that chilled him to his core and his eyes teared up as the flames danced into the night.

"Cheer up Drakken," he heard, "they're deaths mean you'll get your precious freak back," Drakken's tied up fists clenched in rage, "but of course your wife is so crazy I'd probably be doing you a favor by killing her."

"She's not crazy," Drakken growled, "she's just-"

Drakken didn't finish his thought as Monkey Fist called out to his catapults, "hold your fire and let your brothers back on the wall."

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****11:07 P.M.**

Ron awoke slowly and tried to move and after several minutes he was able to move into a semi sitting position. Fighting unconsciousness that sought to reclaim him, Ron looked up at the starry night that illuminated the battlefield and simply relaxed. His world had gone silent, pain was nonexistent and surprisingly, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he now was able to relax.

He felt a weight return to his chest, a clamoring of metal and he turned his head to look through darkening vision.

One of the nightmares was crawling on his chest and attempting to reach his throat. In its hand was a rusty dagger and from it appeared to be drooling. Drunkenly Ron tried to push the creature away but to no avail, it just kept coming.

It inched up Ron's breastplate, the rough metal screeching against Ron's. _Where are my guards?_ he thought weakly as it raised its dagger in victory.

Ron put up a hand weakly to defend himself as the dagger fell.

Or at least as the dagger would have fallen if the creature had still had an arm. A katana flashed from outside Ron's vision and severed the creature's arm at the shoulder and it screamed in pain just before Yori kicked the monster away with a cry of defiance.

Roughly she pulled Ron to his feet and throwing one of his arms over her shoulder she held him in place even as more monsters tried to stab Ron. However not a single blade landed on Ron as Yori deflected each and every one while carrying Ron.

Seven steps later Ron found himself among the caring arms of his soldiers and he allowed them to pass him through the crowd and away from the battle.

"Yori," he called out weakly, causing his troops to fall silent, "follow Yori until I return."

Silent affirmations followed and Ron finally allowed unconsciousness to claim him.

Yori nodded slowly and wiped the blood and gore from her blade as she turned back to the siege tower that continued to spew out Monkey Fist's army like a fountain.

"Their armor is weak at the joints and near their knee," she said as another siege tower moved into position, "their body also secretes a flammable liquid, if you can try and light them on fire."

She heard the forces behind her murmur as her words were passed along moments before the siege tower slammed into the wall and nightmares poured forth.

Yori smiled as her eye twitched in excitement and she raised her katana to position before jumping headlong into the fray.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Further down the Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****11:25 P.M.**

Kim finished tightening the last bit of the chain onto the arrow and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"It's a spear with a chain clipped onto it," she observed dryly.

"And this is going to stop the dragon?" Han asked in confusion.

_**KE-RAWR**_

The dragon fell from the clouds and fired at the city again with a steady stream of flame. Enormous tongues of flame jetted into the sky as the buildings caught fire and Kim turned her head as the heat suddenly rose.

Wade looked at the city that was now aflame and nodded, "This has to stop the dragon."

Kim nodded, "why?"

"Because it's the only idea I have," he explained as he grabbed the ballista and angled it at the dragon flying right at the trio.

"Steady," he said loudly as the dragon approached.

_**KE-RAWR**_

"Steady," he said in a more subdued tone as he concentrated.

"Wade?" Kim asked. The dragon was getting closer and her pulse was rising.

_**KE-RAWR**_

"Steady," he whispered.

"WADE!" Kim screamed.

"FIRE!" Wade shouted as he released the ballista and the spear flew right at the dragon.

The dragon easily dodged the incoming bolt but in doing so exposed its wing to the spear that sank into the thin flesh of the dragon's wing and punched through before sticking like a splinter.

The dragon cried out in pain as it felt the bolt dig in and it tried to dig out the bolt but each time the creature touched the spear a wave of pain radiated through the dragon and it was forced to simply leave it alone. Crying out in agony, the dragon flew off into the night sky, dripping blood and screaming loudly.

_Whisp Clink_

Kim turned away from the cheering defenders as the clinking of chains sounded behind her. She slowly turned and saw the chain being quickly unwound from its holder. Her eyes traveled up the length of the chain and saw the only thing connecting the dragon to the wall was a length of chain and a "U" shaped bolt in the wall.

"Hey Wade?" Kim asked above the cheers.

Wade turned back to Kim, a grin covering his face, "Yes your Highness?"

She nodded to the wall, "What's stage two of this plan of yours?"

He was silent, "I really didn't have one," he admitted as he stood transfixed by the rapidly vanishing chain.

"So your plan was to anchor a large dragon to our wall?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded sheepishly, "I didn't say it was a good plan," he took a breath, "and in all reality it was Yori's idea."

Kim was about to say something back but at that moment the chain ran out and Kim saw where she was standing: Directly in front of the chain.

"Oh son of a-" she didn't get to finish her curse as the chain snapped free from the wall, zipped through Kim's legs and carried her into the night and above the battlefield.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Plains of Middleton  
****8:20 P.M.**

Monkey Fist felt a stab of pain in his bicep and massaged the area to eliminate the pain that had magically sprang up.

_**KE-RAWR**_

Monkey Fist looked up in horror as his dragon skimmed above the wall with a spear through its wing. A faint glittering in the night told him something still tethered the spear to the wall and he gritted his teeth at the pain that would come when the dragon ripped the spear out of its wing just by flying to the end of the chain.

What happened next surprised even him as the chain snapped taught and instead of pulling out the spear pulled out a brick from the wall and took a soldier with it. He squinted as the soldier rose into the night with the chain and turned to one of his attendants.

"Telescope," he ordered and instantly a telescope appeared in his waiting hand.

He peered through the tiny glass and let his mouth fall open when he saw Queen Kimberly Ann Stoppable attached to that chain several hundred feet above the ground.

He dropped the telescope and focused on the dragon several hundred feet above Kim and struggled to create his telepathic link with the beast. Several seconds of searching and his arm started aching again.

_**THEY HURT US**_ the Dragon screamed into Monkey Fist's mind as soon as it sensed his presence.

_I know_ Monkey Fist whispered into the dragon's mind in the vain hope of calming the creature, _I can feel your pain so long as I keep up this connection. _

_**THEY HURT US AND I WANT BLOOD!**_ Monkey Fist felt a surge of anger radiate from the beast and he felt the pain in his arm diminish as the dragon banked back to the city.

_**KILL, KILL THEM ALL!**_ the dragon screamed into Monkey Fist's mind, _**KILL THE CITY AND LET THE STREETS RUN RED WITH THEIR BLOOD!**_

Monkey Fist had to act quickly or else the entire plan would be ruined, _You don't want to do that,_ he teased, _not when the one who did this to you is right below you. _He waited as the dragon looked down and saw Kim dangling by the end of the chain.

_She's the one who did this to you,_ Monkey Fist said to the dragon, _kill her but leave me my city._

_**WE'LL SEE ONCE I'VE FINISHED HER**_, the dragon growled.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****11:35**

The Angel of Death had come upon Middleton in the form of Yori. In the three hours since the first creature was killed, she had slain over one hundred of the monsters and had sustained no injury. It was as if the Creators themselves were protecting her as she charged recklessly into the fray of monsters that threatened Middleton.

She was diving, vaulting, slicing up each and every one of Monkey Fist's army but it wasn't enough, it was never enough to quench her lust for revenge.

**Hack Slice**

It didn't mean she was going to stop trying to quench that thirst for blood but she was certain that until Monkey Fist died, she wouldn't stop.

_**KE-RAWR**_

She heard the dragon cry out in pain and turned briefly to see the dragon fly off into the night sky with a glittering chain trailing behind it. And then she saw Kim. A wordless curse escaped Yori's lips as Kim rose into the night sky and soon vanished with the dragon.

Shaking her head, Yori turned back to the fighting and slicing of monsters. Before she had turned around, she felt more than saw something coming towards her and she ducked, just missing the clawed hand that hissed through the air above her head. When she regained her feet she took the whole creature in and couldn't help the disgusted feeling in the pit of her stomach as the monster stood before her, shaking in fury.

The MAMA was easily twice her size and carried two enormous clawed hands that it used in place of weapons. It swung at Yori and she barely dodged the killing blow, instead the monster's hand slammed into the wall next to her where it gouged out a jagged hole. Yori rolled back as the creature screamed and swiped at her again, this time The MAMA missed her but succeeded in catching several soldiers with a clawed hand and batted them off the wall and into the field below.

"FALL BACK!" Yori screamed as the creature tore after her retreating form.

A lone soldier appeared before it and hacked at the MAMA's arm, eliciting a scream of pain.

Yori turned back and watched as Joshua Mankey rolled under the creature's swipe, bringing his shield up to deflect the MAMA's claws.

The creature screamed at this annoyance as it swiped again at Josh but he ducked under the assault again even as an arrow hissed past Yori's cheek.

Turning her head Yori watched as Lady Tara Mankey notched another arrow and fired, the bolt striking perfectly in the MAMA's cheek, mere centimeters from where the first had landed.

The MAMA now turned its attention to Tara, giving Josh the necessary seconds to get in position behind the creature.

Tara notched a third arrow and calmly fired even as the MAMA charged at her.

A fourth arrow was notched as the MAMA launched itself into the air towards Tara.

At the last second, Tara ducked under the creature's assault, sliding on the cold stone as her armor cast sparks in every direction.

**CRASH**

The MAMA slammed into the battlements and tumbled over the edge with a scream. As the nightmare fell, a single claw caught the stone of the wall and stuck. The creature let loose a bloodthirsty cry of victory and scrambled back onto the wall.

Yori threw a dagger at the creature and was rewarded with a scream of pain in response.

The MAMA bounded towards Yori, batting aside Josh and Tara easily as its tail flicked out and cast a lantern on the stone wall, instantly creating a large wall of flame that rose into the night sky.

Yori let out a silent curse as she realized she was now cut off from the rest of the defenders by the wall of fire.

The MAMA turned to admire the fire before turning back to Yori, the grotesque body silhouetted by orange flames.

With a low growl the creature advanced on Yori, the bone claws clacking dangerously on the stone.

Yori raised her katana and tightened her grip on it.

The MAMA growled and launched itself at her with blinding speed.

The creature was nearly upon her but it let loose a scream of pain and tumbled to its side, sliding along the cold stone of the wall as a thin strip of metal in the shape of a star dug into its decaying eye.

Yori's eyes flicked up and saw Han standing on a ledge with a second ninja star ready. Yori smiled at her daughter as the second star hissed overhead and buried itself in the monster's leg. The MAMA let loose another scream of pain and struggled to rise from the ground. Seeing a moment of weakness Yori dove on top of the monster, hacking with her katana while her daughter motioned for Wade.

"GET READY WADE," Han shouted.

Yori looked up in confusion as she tried to figure out what her daughter was up to. That moment almost cost her everything as the creature rose up and kicked Yori away where she hit the wall with enough force to crack the stone and mortar. As she struggled to regain her senses she watched in vague wonderment as her daughter swiped at the creature with her blade. MAMA swiped at her again but only succeeded in hitting more of Middleton's defenders.

Then Yori's worst nightmare happened: Han slipped.

Han slipped on the stone and tumbled to the ground. But as she slipped Yori heard a _TWANG_ from down the wall and a spear suddenly erupted from the creature's shoulder. MAMA howled in pain and tried to dig it out but Wade's cast iron spear refused to budge. Instead he casually pulled at the chain attached to the spear.

MAMA turned around slowly to see what fool would shoot it in the back. Wade just smiled and pointed to the siege tower behind him that Barkin had already thrown a lantern into. The MAMA followed the chain's path and felt something akin to horror as he saw the chain attached to the burning tower. Like before, the tower creaked and groaned as the timbers inside burned to ash before the entire tower collapsed in on itself, taking MAMA with the burning mass of metal.

MAMA was pulled from the wall and fell into the burning mess that used to be a siege tower. For several seconds all that could be heard was the screams of pain from the monster but soon all that was left was the crackling of the burning tower.

Han ran over to her mother and held her tight, "Empress," she whispered as she clutched her mother and Yori squeezed her daughter tightly.

"It's all right Han," she whispered as she held her sobbing daughter, "Everything's Going To Be All Right."

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Above the Kingdom of Middleton  
****11:45**

Kim held onto the chain with all her might and struggled to pull herself up but found that the only thing she could do was hold on and pray the dragon didn't notice her.

She looked up just in time to see the dragon peering down at her, bits of drool falling from the open mouth and pelting her armor.

For the umpteenth time that night Kim cursed herself for not wearing a helmet.

_**KE-RAWR**_

The dragon let loose a deafening scream and angled its head mid flight to bite her but at the last second she brought her feet up as a shield and pushed off the Dragon's chin. The chain clinked as she kept pushing off the head of the dragon and eventually the dragon was forced to give up as it couldn't stay airborne and bend its neck to eat her at the same time.

She saw the mouth move away and without thinking pulled the crossbow given to her earlier and shot the dart at the creature's mouth. The dragon didn't notice when the barb locked onto a gap between two teeth and Kim allowed the wire to spool out until there was quite a bit of slack between the arrow in the teeth and her.

"I am so going to regret this," she mumbled to herself and let go of the chain. She tumbled through the air and felt the crossbow in her hand start to pull away from her grasp as she continued to fall and with a grunt, Kim triggered the rewind feature on her crossbow and was instantly swung up and around the dragon's sharp teeth and arced up onto the creature's head.

She tumbled head over heels along the spiky head but stopped herself mid tumble as her hand snagged a jagged spike and she instantly stopped. She felt her grip slipping along the spike and she pulled her dagger from the hidden sheath in her back. The wind buffeted her body as she struggled to remove the dagger but after struggling she succeeded in pulling the dagger out and jamming it between two scales. Now with a second hand hold she felt her body stop its slide off the dragon's back and thought about how she could kill this monstrosity.

_Kim?_ a voice echoed around Kim and she nearly lost her grip in surprise.

"Wade?" she shouted through the wind.

_I'm here in your pocket_ came his reply _don't reach for me, just focus on taking out that dragon. _

"Do you have any ideas?" she shouted as the dragon flapped its wings, causing her to shake and fly about on the dragon's back. She felt her dagger slip and jammed the tiny sliver of metal forward.

Whether the Creators were on her side that night or she simply got lucky she couldn't say. All she did know was that something unique happened: The dragon dove to the ground.

Screaming at the sudden change in altitude, Kim pulled back on the dagger and suddenly found the dragon zooming back into the sky.

The dragon seemed as confused as she was and tried to roll onto its back but Kim slid the dagger the opposite way, causing the dragon to remain level.

A smile spread across Kim's face as she experimented with turning the dragon and was rewarded that whichever way the dagger moved, the dragon followed. Experimenting cautiously, pried the blade up and was instantly blinded as an enormous jet of yellow and gold fire billowed from the dragon's mouth.

Kim screamed out of surprise and released the blade, instantly the golden flame was cut off and she blinked profusely to gain back her vision. When her vision had cleared she squinted her eyes and tilted the knife again. This time the flamed didn't blind her but instead jetted out, the heat warming her in the cold night air.

"Hey Wade?" she asked, the laughter barely hidden in her voice as she clamped her legs down on the dragon almost as if she was riding a horse.

_Do you have a plan?_ came the response.

"You're not going to to believe this," she laughed and banked the dragon back towards Middleton.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Plains of Middleton  
****11:57 P.M.**

Monkey Fist clutched at the side of his head in anguish as he felt like a knife had been plunged into the base of his skull. He knew his attendants were rushing to his side and he waved them away.

"I'm fine," he growled as the pain flared up again, "I'm fine."

He knew exactly what had happened and he tried to establish a mental link with his dragon again but found that each and every time he had almost established the connection, the knife like pain erupted into his skull.

He thought quickly about his options and found only one option left to him. He sighed, knowing Amy was going to kill him but frankly he didn't care. All that mattered was making sure Queen Stoppable didn't figure out how to-

_**KE-RAWR**_

Every eye on the battlefield looked skyward as the dragon bearing Kim fell from the sky. The dragon flew low above Monkey Fist's army and with a flick of Kim's wrist a jet of fire erupted from the dragon, instantly consuming a vast portion of Monkey Fist's army in an unholy glow.

The screams of burning soldiers echoed across the battlefield and Monkey Fist started cursing Kim silently under his breath as he prepared for his final option.

* * *

**August 17th, 1257 A.D.  
****Above the Kingdom of Middleton  
****12:10 P.M.**

_Bank slowly,_ Kim thought to herself as she straddled the enormous dragon beneath her. Even through her armor she could still feel the heat from the dragon's fire but as for right now it was only an inconvenience. She tried controlling her newly acquired dragon as she would a plane but found that it only made things worse. Instead she was finding that Ron's advice when she played those stupid video games with him was actually useful in this situation.

_If I ever get back I will not tell him that video games saved the world,_ she promised herself as Monkey Fist's army came back into view. Flying above his catapults, Kim tilted her wrist and within one flyby the catapults were nothing more than burning ash. From Middleton, Kim heard shouts of victory and raised a fist in response.

She brought the dragon around and made sure to blast the siege towers with the dragon's breath. She smiled as she passed the smoldering wreckage and her cheering troops. Just for good measure, Kim brought the enormous beast low to the ground and using the dragon's chest as an improvised spiked wall, started squashing Monkey Fist's army beneath the spiked body of her dragon. Screams flared up from around her and even from her low point on the dragon, Kim could see Monkey Fist's army was starting to retreat in terror.

_One more pass ought to drive him back,_ she thought to herself as she pulled up and craned her head to look at her work. She let loose a victory cry as what looked like a solid line of death had been carved through Monkey Fist's army. The crushed and discouraged army was on the verge of full retreat and she brought the dragon over Middleton for one final flyby.

_What happens when Ron finds out? _Wade asked from the stone. Even though she couldn't see him, Kim knew he was grinning ear to ear.

_When Ron finds out, he's going to give Kim whatever she desires_ Ron's voice echoed across the stone.

Both Kim and Wade grinned, "How's it going Ron?" she asked.

_Your Mother is looking after me for the moment-_ he was interrupted by someone who Kim immediately identified as her mother.

_Kimberly Ann I want you to be careful up there,_ her mother warned as Kim did another flyby and torched another section of Monkey Fist's army. She had tried many times to burn Monkey Fist to a crisp but each time the flames refused to fire. Not thinking much of it she had instead turned on his almost endless army.

She banked around and flew over the city to survey the damage. Nothing that couldn't be repaired but if left unchecked those fires would spread to the rest of the city.

"Ron, you're going to want someone to check on those fires," she said as the dragon lumbered through the air and started flying over the city back towards the now enemy free wall.

_We can spare some troops now that you took out their siege towers,_ Wade reported almost as if he had sensed the question coming, _Unless Monkey Fist figures out a way to open our gate, we're pretty safe up here._

Kim allowed herself a smile as she neared the enormous gate that separated Middleton from Monkey Fist's army.

Maybe it was over.

She felt the dragon lurch beneath her and her eyes instantly widened as the dragon seized again and stopped flapping its wings.

Maybe not.

"Wade I have a tiny problem here," she said as the dragon was now gliding over the city.

_What's that?_ he asked as he picked up the panic in her voice.

"The dragon's not flapping," she reported as the dragon coughed weakly and twitched a final time, "and I think it just died."

_Died? _Wade asked disbelievingly, _How?_

"I don't know how!" Kim shouted as she saw the enormous gate before her swiftly approaching.

_PULL UP! _Ron shouted through the stone to Kim but it was too late.

* * *

**August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Above the Kingdom of Middleton  
****12:20 A.M.**

From his horse, Monkey Fist raised his eyes to the city and nodded silently as he felt the dragon's life drain away.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he watched the magnificent creature slowly start to tumble through the air as it seized in its death throes.

"Monty!" Amy's voice screeched, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He looked at her sadly, genuinely touched by the death he had just inflicted, "I killed the dragon."

She looked as if he had just slapped her across the face while stabbing her in the stomach, "But..." she murmured weakly, "but I gave you an army..."

Monkey turned to face her, a quizzical expression on his face, "And you think that gives you power over me?"

* * *

******August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****12:20 A.M.**

**KA-BOOM**

With an explosive boom that everyone within several miles felt, the dragon slammed into the gate. It was simple physics really, a 70 ton dragon with scales stronger than any known metal traveling at 120 miles per hour slamming into a 40 ton solid steel door. Needless to say the dragon ripped through the door as easily as one punches through tissue paper.

The doors were ripped explosively from their hinges and flung into Monkey Fist's retreating army, their twisted steel shattering upon impact and tumbling end over end through the crowd, tearing through the retreating army like a scythe through wheat. The army stopped their flight of terror and instead turned to see the chaos unfolding before them.

The dragon couldn't be saved and augured into the ground, instantly tumbling end over end through the field like a meteorite come to Earth. The rider was flung from the dragon's back upon the first impact and landed limply on the ground, the only thing that would save her was her cheer leading skills that taught her to before impact, but instead she had smacked her head on the dragon's neck and knew no more. Kim's body tumbled off the dragon, where she flopped and tumbled across the ground before coming to a stop several hundred feet from the gate.

The dragon continued its spinning and sliding across the field, throwing fire and dragon scales around wherever it landed. Eventually the jaw dug into the ground and the dragon flipped over a final time before sliding to a stop before a crying DNAmy, a thoroughly scared Drakken and a now smiling Monkey Fist. His timing had been perfect and now he had an entrance to the city without the use of siege towers. If he had known all he had to do was throw the dragon at the gates, he would have done so at the beginning. But all that was in the past now, he had to take control of the situation and he would do so admirably.

He spun his horse around and addressed his stopped army, "THERE'S THE CITY!" he gestured towards the now gateless city, "LEAVE NONE ALIVE! CHARGE!"

As one, his army charged, a thundering mass with one goal: the destruction of the Kingdom of Middleton.

* * *

******August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Before the Kingdom of Middleton  
****12:37 A.M.**

Kim opened her eyes to an earthquake. She sat up quickly and instantly regretted it as her head throbbed painfully and her stiff muscles screamed in pain.

She felt unconsciousness trying to claim her but slapped herself across the face, instantly causing the desire to pass out diminish.

She looked and saw the torn off gates and advancing army and could only think of one word to describe her predicament.

"Crap."

Only two hundred meters of open field separated Kim Possible from an advancing army wanting to kill her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns it all.**

**Author's Notes: **Vacation was fun, but I did enjoy coming back to the writing. I think I may have a problem.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the break, caught up on whatever it is you all catch up on.

That being said, I look forward to continuing the story.

Special thanks goes out to Joe Stoppinghem (It was Earth the whole time and Bruce Willis was a ghost. I can play this game too), Sentinel103 (Mayhem you say?), Darev (This is just a fraction of Paris), Taechunsa (Leading the jumps or perhaps playing catch up) and CajunBear73 (I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?).

And a special thanks to all of you who tune in and read the story each and every week.

Thank you.

If you like it or you have a question or even if you spot a grammatical/Continuity error, drop me a review.

Until next time,

TRS


	10. The Corinthian

_9) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to work without permission from the Founders._

* * *

**Co·rin·thi·an**: [kuh-rin-thee-uhn] adjective

1. Of, pertaining to, or characteristic of Corinth.

2. A man about town, especially one who lives luxuriously or sometimes, dissolutely.

* * *

**December 17th, 2015 A.D.  
****Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
****5:48 A.M.**

_Beep_

Kim's near lifeless body lay on an old and dilapidated bed, her face giving the impression she was in a deep sleep. However, the frail wires hooked up to her forehead and arms in an effort to monitor her brain waves and heartbeat betrayed that assumption.

_Beep_

Normally a beep from the heart rate monitor would be a good thing but given the fact that her brain hadn't so much as made a peep for the last thirty-six hours, everyone was starting to get worried. Although on a side note, Kim's doctor had noted that her heart was still in surprisingly good condition.

_Beep_

Hunched over in a chair next to her was her lone companion, a blanket draped over his Centurion suit clad body by some passerby as he had forgotten to wrap himself in one before falling asleep. He hadn't changed or left Kim's side in almost a day but he didn't care, if Kim came back Felix Renton wanted his wife to be the first one she saw.

_Beep_

Now Felix was asleep with Kim's hand clutched in her own, his lips pressed against the top of her hand in a perpetual kiss even though both were asleep.

_Beep_

Something stirred in Felix and he opened his eyes as the coarse woolen blanket pressed against his cheek. His eyes flicked up slowly to the monitors that hadn't changed at all before closing them again.

_Beep_

He slowly raised his head, instantly regretting it as he suddenly felt how tired he truly was.

_Beep_

The machine next to Kim's body beeped softly as her heart beat again, each beat only confirming that Kim's body was still functioning, nothing else.

"How's she doing?" Dr. Betty Director asked from the door.

Felix started in the chair before seeing who it was and answered Betty with bloodshot eyes, "no change," he took a deep breath and fought the urge to cry, "Wade isn't sure what we're going to do if we hit Paris and Kim's still like this."

Betty nodded thoughtfully and pulled up a chair next to Felix, "We'll burn that bridge when we come to it."

Felix laughed at Betty's attempt at a joke and looked back at the monitor as it continued to beep, "How's the preparation going?"

Betty shook her head mournfully, "How do you think preparing a suicide run is going?"

Felix smiled and patted Betty on the knee, "I'm confident in the plan."

The room was silent for a moment as Betty studied Felix and then Kim, "are you saying that because Kim's your wife or because you actually believe in the plan?"

Felix didn't have an answer as the machine beeped again.

"Let's just say it's a leap of faith," he finally answered.

Betty snorted, "you? Have faith?" Betty fought the urge to laugh but was unsuccessful, "In the eight years that I've known you, you've never once had faith," she held up a finger, "not once."

Felix allowed a faint smile to creep on his face, "Kim has that effect on people. She inspires us."

Betty nodded and placed a hand on Felix's shoulder, "That she does," she slowly rose to her feet, "but if she comes back will she still be your Kim?"

Felix couldn't answer that question.

He simply didn't know how.

* * *

******August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Before the Kingdom of Middleton  
****12:39 A.M.**

Kim shook the cobwebs from her head as Monkey Fist's enormous army rushed at her. She rocked herself to sit up and slowly, painfully she hobbled to her feet before toppling over again.

Kim pushed down at the dirt and gasped angrily. She knew that if she stayed here the thousands of those nightmarish creatures would simply wash her away in their charging flood before they would sweep over Middleton.

She looked around, trying to figure out how she wound up on this field and only when she saw the dragon in front of Monkey Fist, did she remember the moment of sheer terror she had felt just before the dragon smashed into Middleton's gates.

She pushed herself to her feet again but instantly collapsed as pain radiated up her leg. If her leg wasn't broken it sure was close to breaking and Kim didn't know how she'd be able to hobble to the safety of her soldiers but knew she was dead if she stayed here.

Kim tried standing to her feet again and this time was able to hobble several meters before stumbling to the ground amidst a string of curses.

"Come on Possible," she muttered even as the ground around her shook to signal the approaching army. "It's probably just a sprain. You can run on one of those without breaking a sweat."

Kim looked up at the City of Middleton before her where the remaining defenders were rushing towards the gate before Monkey Fist's army reached it.

_Hiss _**Thunk**

A rusty dagger embedded itself in the ground an inch before Kim and she stopped her scramble and slowly turned back to the army chasing her.

Kim's body went cold at the sight behind her. Monkey Fist's entire army had stopped less than ten feet from her but not a single muscle moved in the entire mass, in fact the army had gone quiet as they all stopped before Kim.

She pushed herself to her feet and tried to back up to Middleton but another thrown dagger in the ground helped her stop.

Instead Kim drew her sword and held it at the ready even as she lay on the ground. She took a deep breath as her arm was shaking like a branch in a storm. She took another deep breath and her arm stopped trembling as she looked at the collection of creatures before her.

The closest nightmare smiled a toothy grin and Kim fought back repulsion as a long stream of drool dripped from the largest and most rotten tooth that she had ever laid eyes on.

"Stand back," she warned but standing before the army, she knew the threat carried no fear.

To prove her point, the monster took a step forward.

"I mean it," she stammered and took a hesitant step back.

Without warning, the creature launched itself at Kim only to find a sword shoved through its stomach. It looked down in confusion and the last thing it ever saw was the dirt and grime covered Kim Stoppable's face.

The front of the army took a tiny step back if only for a moment but it was enough to inspire Kim, "How about you?" she shouted at one, "care to meet your maker?"

In response the crowd parted and up strolled Monkey Fist as casually as if he had just come back from a walk in the park.

"My dear Queen Stoppable," he remarked idly, "I do believe that-"

"Can it Monkey Boy," Kim heard herself saying, almost shocked at her sudden strength, "If I wanted to hear a soliloquy or something equally pointless I'd just go talk to Ron for a few minutes."

_Hey! _her pocket rumbled.

She ignored the stone and pointed at Monkey Fist with her sword, "You've attacked my Kingdom, killed my friends, I'm fairly certain my ankle is sprained and on top of all that," she shook her head, "I have a headache," she took a deep breath, "All in all it hasn't been a very good night."

Monkey Fist looked taken aback for a moment at Kim's sudden hostility but quickly recovered and drew his scarlet sword.

"Fine," he muttered, "we'll for go the pleasantries-"

"Just shut up and fight," Kim interrupted again as she readied herself for Monkey Fist's onslaught.

Instead of replying with words, Monkey Fist simply launched himself at Kim and at the touch of the swords, sparks erupted and a bright flash blanketed Middleton.

Kim pulled back her sword in horror as all that came back was a stub of molten metal and nothing else. She quickly dropped the sword before a droplet of liquid steel rolled onto her hand and she fought to regain her vision as she backpedaled quickly.

Monkey Fist laughed and walked over her fallen sword, slowly advancing on the hobbling woman, "Where's that defiant laugh now Kimberly Ann?" he said icily, "Where's the taunting?" he took another step as Kim lost her footing and fell to the ground. Desperation gripped her and she started dragging herself along the ground on her back, anything to escape the mad monkey.

She was almost at the remains of the gate when she felt a hand on her ankle and looked up to see Monkey Fist grabbing her leg with his foot, "It's time to die my Queen," he said quietly and he raised the red sword.

Kim tried to break free but found his grip like a vice and found herself in a strange acceptance of her death.

The sword fell.

* * *

******August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****The House of Healing, Kingdom of Middleton  
****12:45 A.M.**

Matriarch Ann Possible looked at her overstocked, scream filled infirmary with a heavy heart. Already they were overflowing and the wounded just kept coming in. If this didn't let up, she'd have to send Scarlet to start screening their patients.

She looked over at the nurse who was currently fighting to save some random soldier's life, but even from across the room, Ann knew Robbins was wasting her time on him.

_You know that Scarlet is a perfectly capable doctor so just let her do her job and you make sure Ron is kept safe,_ she thought to herself and turned back to King Stoppable's bed. She saw the empty bed before her and let out a sigh.

"Ron you better be saving my daughter," she whispered before turning to other patients.

* * *

**********August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Before the Kingdom of Middleton  
****12:50 A.M.**

**Clang**

Kim slowly opened an eye and saw Monkey Fist's sword stopped mere inches from her body. The cause of the stopped sword? Yori.

She held her Katana without any effort and looked as deadly as Kim had ever seen her.

"Go, Stoppable-San," Yori commanded without removing her gaze from Monkey Fist, "the Monkey and I have unfinished business."

Kim didn't have to be told twice and scrambled away from the two leaders and their deadly dance.

"Even after killing one of my best monsters, you still want blood?" Monkey Fist asked as he circled Yori.

"I want _your_ blood," she responded coldly, circling him as well.

"You and I both know you can't kill me," he smiled as Yori saw the faint streams of dawn's light appear on the horizon, "you're just not as good as me."

Yori laughed mirthlessly, "I don't need to be better than you," she let that hang in the air for a moment, "I just have to wait for you to mess up and when I do I'll show this army of yours that you aren't a god but are in fact a man."

She saw the look of momentary fear dance across Monkey Fist's eyes and with the speed of a cobra she struck.

Her blade hissed through the air and was blocked by Monkey Fist's crimson blade before it sank into his neck. He responded with a kick to her abdomen that knocked her back but she quickly recovered to dodge his slice that barely missed the nape of her neck. Launching herself off the ground Yori kicked at Monkey Fist mid flight but was blocked by a hand that roughly grabbed her and slammed her into the ground.

Yori shook her head to recover her bearings and looked up just in time to see Monkey Fist's blade descending from above and she rolled out of the way and it sliced harmlessly into the ground. With her free hand, Yori grabbed a handful of loose dirt and threw it at his eyes. Monkey Fist growled in pain as the soil blinded him and Yori chose this moment to strike.

_Hiss _**Clang**

The two serpents, the Viper and the Cobra circled each other cautiously. Even without his sight to rely on the Viper was still a dangerous threat.

_Wish Hiss _**Clang Thwock**

The Cobra sank its fangs into the wrong target and one of the surrounding nightmares collapsed to the ground, split in two but she didn't think anything of it. Any distractions now would be the end of her.

_Pssh Hiss _**Cling Clang Clong**

The snakes were locked in a furious battle of wills now, each one daring the other to make a mistake while praying they didn't make one that would end their lives.

_Hiss Wisp _**Slip**

Monkey Fist's army took a collective gasp as their leader stumbled back, blood on his cheek.

He held his hand to his cheek and simply stared at the blood on his fingers for several seconds as Yori struggled to regain her breath.

"Forget you were mortal?" she taunted, "Face it, you're nothing more than a poor excuse for a human," she laughed, a mournful and haunting laugh, "you couldn't cut it being a human and so you had to step down from humanity."

Something clicked in Monkey Fist and with a high pitched scream, "I AM NOT HUMAN!"

The Viper struck with a speed that surprised the Cobra and for several minutes the only thing the cobra could do was defense. Every move Yori tried, she found Monkey Fist was waiting for her and with a fervor that she had never known, she fought back.

**Clang **_Hiss _**Clong**

Monkey Fist was fighting crazily, almost as if he was making it up as he went along and for all her training and all her abilities Yori had to face the simple truth:

She simply couldn't cut it.

With surprising speed, his blade danced under hers and brought their blades to the sky and before she could react, Monkey Fist slipped through her defenses with his blade and stabbed her through the stomach.

"Hiro," she whispered as Monkey Fist twisted the blade before savagely removing it.

She fell back, all her strength draining through the hole in her abdomen and she found herself staring at the stars in an almost peace filled state.

She craned her head to the wall and saw her daughter staring not in horror but in simple acceptance.

"Han," she gurgled and reached out a hand but it dropped to the ground weakly.

Han nodded and bowed reverently before ducking out of sight and into the shadows.

As Yori's world faded to black, the only hope she took with her was the fact that her daughter was still alive.

Then nothing.

Monkey Fist fought his way through his soldiers that stared at him in shock, "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he shouted, "GET BACK TO WORK!"

They charged back towards the city but a large bit of their enthusiasm was gone. Now they were charging out of fear of Monkey Fist's wrath should they fail and nothing else.

* * *

******August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****The Kingdom of Middleton  
****1:15 A.M.**

Kim ran through the streets of Middleton, the pain in her ankle no longer concerning her as she heard Yori and Monkey Fist dueling it out before her city gates.

She looked back at the two fighters as she ran but suddenly found herself stopped as she ran into a wall. She looked up.

"Kim," Ron said as he looked down at her in amazement, "You're alive!"

She shook her head, "we've got to go right now."

"But we can help Yori-" he stopped as he watched Yori fall to the ground with Monkey Fist standing over her.

Kim looked back as Monkey Fist melted back into his army that surged through the city gates and her eyes widened in terror and she pulled at her husband.

"Ron," she said, "RON," she shouted in his ear and he looked at her with darkness in his eyes, "Ron, we've got to go right now. You can't save her."

She saw him nod slowly and together they turned and ran toward the castle.

From all around the city, the cry went out as Monkey Fist's army entered the city, quickly overwhelming the last of its defenders, "THE CITY HAS FALLEN, RETREAT TO THE CASTLE!"

* * *

******August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****The Plains of Middleton  
****2:15 A.M.**

"Monty-" DNAmy shut her mouth when Monkey Fist turned to her, his cheek bleeding and soaking the fur on the rest of his body with the red liquid.

"Amy," he said darkly, "you will heal my cheek and then you will shut your mouth until I give you permission to speak again," his tone left no room for questions and without a word Amy turned her skill to healing Monkey Fist's cheek.

When she had finished healing Monkey Fist, he climbed on top of his horse and watched silently as his army surged over the city and methodically killed the occupants of the city. From inside Middleton screams and sporadic clashing could be heard as the defenders fought for their city with a strength they had never known existed.

Monkey Fist allowed himself a smile as a runner appeared before him, tired and out of breath. Unlike his brethren, he was still semi-human and as such could move faster through the city. His only weakness was that he was more human than nightmare and as such was more independent. If Monkey Fist had had his way these runners would never had existed but he didn't have much say when Amy created these amalgamations.

"Sire," the runner wheezed breathlessly.

Monkey Fist's slight smile faded into an emotionless stare, "What is it?"

"The castle," he wheezed, "we're at the castle doors," he looked up expectantly, "What are your orders?"

Monkey Fist was silent a moment before nodding to the runner, "I don't want anyone left alive," the smile appeared on his face again, "spare no one."

The runner bowed, "It will be done my lord."

* * *

******August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****The Castle Middleton  
****2:30 A.M.**

"GO! GO! GO!" Barkin shouted as he swung the enormous war hammer.

Betty Director vaulted over the war hammer as it passed harmlessly beneath her and slammed into the creature she had been running from. Betty angled her body as she flew through the air and landed on the wet cobblestone courtyard.

As she fell back to Earth, Betty pulled a set of throwing knives from their holsters on her wrist and launched the trio with deadly accuracy.

Barkin nodded appreciatively as he grabbed a screaming nightmare by the neck before slamming it into a wall with a sickening crunch.

The two stood alone at the gates leading to the castle, slaying countless monsters that dared approach the last bit of refuge even as their contest had been long forgotten.

A screaming monstrosity lurched at Barkin but he quickly dispatched it by bringing the hammer up over his head and slamming the creature into the ground as if he was driving a nail.

"How long can we keep this up?" Betty asked as she vaulted over Barkin, her sword flicking dangerously into oncoming nightmares.

"Until the King gets back!" Barkin shouted as a monster's blade pierced his side and tore jaggedly down.

Barkin groaned and stumbled to the ground, clutching his side in pain as blood poured forth.

Betty grabbed the creature by its sword arm and pulled it in close before punching it in the face, dazing it just long enough for her to run it through with her sword.

"STEVEN!" Betty shouted as Barkin stumbled around, going into shock.

A screaming monster caused Betty to spin around, blade at the ready.

She was too late and the monster tackled her and brought the two of them to the ground.

Betty tried to push the creature away but it clutched her armor, the black fingernails digging into the chain mail regardless of the pain. Black blood flowed and made gripping the monster a challenge but still Betty persisted.

The nightmare howled and angled its head and a moment later Betty screamed in pain as the creature bit into her neck. She let go of one of the arms and pulled a dagger from its sheath but the creature overpowered her and ripped the dagger from her grasp.

Before the monster could plunge the dagger into Betty, a sword flashed and the monster's head went rolling.

Betty looked over and rolled the creature off her as Ron and Kim appeared at her side, "Are you all right?" Kim asked, a cut bleeding profusely from her forehead.

Betty shook her head and pointed to Barkin who was lying motionless on the ground, "Steve, we need to get Steve-"

Ron nodded and hoisted the mountain of a man up and dragged him into the courtyard.

Kim and Betty turned to the sound of countless screams that echoed through the city.

"Your highness?" Betty asked, "what do we do?"

A dull glow was coming towards them as countless nightmares holding torches made their way to the castle, "fall back into the castle and hold the line."

"And what of survivors?" Betty asked.

Kim turned to Betty, "Ron and I were the last."

Betty nodded and the two retreated into the castle.

When the two were inside the gates were firmly locked and put into place even as screams resounded from beyond the doors.

**BOOM**

Kim jumped as something big was slammed into the door.

She turned to find Ron at her side and without looking, her hand found Ron's, "What do we do?"

Ron took a deep breath as the door shook again, "now we wait."

* * *

**********August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Castle of Middleton  
****6:50 A.M.**

**BOOM**

Everyone jumped as the sound echoed from the door.

Kim shook her head and turned back to bandaging the cut Ron had managed to add to the side of his face.

She gave a final wipe with her semi clean rag to the cut and leaned back to admire her handiwork, "It's not pretty but it'll hold for now," she observed.

Ron smiled and stood to his feet. Everyone in the courtyard was armed with some level of weapon and judging by the look of everyone, Ron knew it was going to be a massacre when those doors fell.

As if sensing his thoughts the gates rattled again from the onslaught beyond.

Kim joined him at his side and gave him a questioning stare, "Penny for your thoughts?"

He smiled, "Do you remember how we met?"

Kim thought back to Pre-K and how he had tried to fight off some bullies but had instead been beaten to within an inch of his life, "I'm not sure if I remember it is how you remember it."

Ron laughed, his laugh echoing across the courtyard and bringing a smile to everyone's face, "even after all this time fighting you still believe you're still from the future?"

She shrugged, "something like that."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself, "after all these years of marriage there's one thing I do know," he kissed her lightly before pulling back, "even when my wife is wrong, she is still right."

He drew his sword and readied himself even as the gate splintered from the next blow. Kim didn't see it but she could hear the assembly of people in the courtyard form up behind them, each with their weapons drawn and ready to die for their King.

"Sire," Kim turned in shock as the bloodied and bruised face of Betty Director appeared behind Ron, "I'm here for you sir-"

"We're here for you Sire," Steve Barkin interrupted from next to Kim, "is what she meant to say."

Ron nodded and turned to look at everyone present, "I know you're scared but I want you to know that it has been an honor and a privilege to serve as your King and Queen," he took a deep breath and pointed at the gate whose hinges were bending, "all I ask of you know is for one last stand. One stand that defines your life and gives your life the purpose."

This time there was no cheers, no applause, just respectful head nods and tightening of hands on blades. Everyone knew they were about to die and yet no tear was shed, just a quiet reluctance.

**BOOM**

One more hit and the doors would cave in and Monkey Fist would win.

That was when the horns began blowing.

* * *

**********August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Before the Kingdom of Middleton  
****6:55 A.M.**

Monkey Fist turned his head at the first sounding of the horns and looked around in confusion, "Whose horn is that?"

It was the sound of a horn, or rather thousands of horns singing in the pre-dawn light, each one sounding as if an angel was singing to the world.

The horns continued blowing for several more seconds before he felt it, everyone felt it. From the fields all the way to the heart of the city, everyone felt it: A deep rumbling that shook you to your bones.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

Everyone turned to the East and watched as the pre-dawn Sun was obscured by dust. Dust that could only come from-

* * *

**********August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Plains of Middleton  
****7:00 A.M.**

It was an enormous army. An army made up of horses and foot soldiers that had ridden through the night to be with their allies in their hour of need. At the head of the army, feeling the days of his youth again sat an old man. There was no mistaking he was the King as his armor shone brighter than any other soldier present and on his helmet was a built in crown that everyone could easily see and rally around.

His tan face, creased with the wrinkles of old age observed the scene before him with something that resembled excitement. The odds were firmly stacked against him but he didn't care, even from his position several hundred yards away he could see that Monkey Fist's troops were nearing their breaking point. All they needed was a push to break and he intended to be that push.

"Father," his son asked, "What are your orders?"

Senior Senior Sr. spun his horse around with ease and addressed his commanders, Bonnie and Senior Senior Jr., "My Son," Senior Senior Sr. said, the dawn light making his armor glow like a hero of legend, "You will ride and secure the city. Go!"

Senior Senior Jr. nodded and rode away from his King to his protectorate.

Senior Senior Sr. rode to Bonnie, "You will lead your section to cut off his retreat. When you've passed the city I want you to circle around and eliminate Monkey Fist's army as they try to flee," he nodded to her and she gave a nod back. Bonnie wheeled her horse around and rode down the line of horses that were gathered today.

"My soldiers!" the old King shouted, his voice soothing everyone present, "this truly is a battle you will cherish for a lifetime," his horse trotted nervously as Monkey Fist's army floundered in confusion at the arrival of the Seniors.

In the light of the dawn, Monkey Fist could only see the tip of the Senior's vast army. Horses, foot soldiers, chariots, all of Senior Senior's Army was there to fight for Ron and all that was needed was for Senior to charge.

"I know today this army outnumbers us," he shouted, his old age being replaced with an image of him in his youth, "but I know that each of you is worth one hundred of them!" he smiled broadly, "today will be a day you look back on when you're my age and tell your grandchildren how you saved this nation," he paused knowing his army was hanging on his every word, "TODAY WE WRITE OUR NAMES IN HISTORY!"

His horse spun around and with a speed no one could have predicted, he charged headlong at Monkey Fist's army. Senior's army struggled to take off but it made no difference, Senior was leading them and the one man charging at his army gave Monkey Fist the greatest fear that he had ever felt in his entire life.

* * *

**********August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Castle of Middleton  
****7:00 A.M.**

Ron's ears instantly recognized the sound of the horns and smiled, "you Corinthian Son of a Bitch!" he shouted and turned back to the remnant of Middleton, "IT'S SENIOR SENIOR SR.! He's finally here!"

Everyone present shouted a cheer and surged towards the door.

The throng pushed against the doors and they swung out into the confused army on the other side. The remnant poured into the now terrified army of Monkey Fist that didn't know what to do. Their prey was charging through their midst, striking down their number as they went while a new enemy was attacking their leader. Seeing no other option, the nightmares did the only logical thing they could do, flee.

* * *

**********August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Before the Kingdom of Middleton  
****7:05 A.M.**

Monkey Fist was in a strange quasi-panic, his army was faltering, his cheek was bleeding again, the Seniors had arrived with an army that rivaled his and he had no back up. He was vaguely aware that Amy was screaming in his ear and slowly he turned to her.

"What?" he asked meekly, victory had been taken from him and he was slowly slipping into shock.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" she pointed to their army that had now started a full retreat.

"Do?" he asked back almost drunkenly.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed at him, "IF WE STAY HERE WE'RE DEAD!"

He stared at her with a peaceful gaze that didn't change even when the Seniors slammed into his already retreating army and started to cut through them like a scythe through wheat. From all around the battlefield the screams of Monkey Fist's nightmares echoed as their lives were brought to a close.

A clash of steel and screams came from the gates and the remnant of Middleton led by Ron poured through the front gate and fanned out after the retreating army.

Monkey Fist slowly watched his world crumble around him and let out a discontented sigh, "I was so close..." he mumbled, "So close..."

* * *

**********August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****The Kingdom of Middleton  
****7:15 A.M.**

_Beep Beep_

He walked through the ruined city of Middleton, following an elusive beeping that echoed from his wrist.

_Beep Beep Be Deep_

He stopped mid stride in horror as his wrist beeped and he quickly spun around.

_Beep Beep Be Deep_

The signal was getting stronger the closer he got and within several seconds his wrist was emitting a long and steady tone.

He looked around and pulled away rubble and debris as his body screamed in protest. In the distance the sounds of the battle raged on but he didn't care. He had to find the source of that sound-

"There you are," he whispered reverently at the body of Felix Renton splayed out before him.

He held his open palm over the body and watched as a holographic display on his arm started to scan the body.

_Object found_ came back the report.

He smiled and the display flickered from existence.

Kneeling down, he checked the body and saw Felix clutching something in his bunched up fist. Upon further investigation, the man saw it was a little flag with the royal seal that had probably been ripped from Ron's banner.

Normally Tam Agmiln would have been mortified at seeing Felix's body in such a state like this but this time he didn't care about the body, after all this wasn't the Felix he knew. Instead he cared only about what this Felix clutched in his hand.

Tam pried apart the death grip Felix had on that little flag and his wrist started blinking. Looking around Tam pulled back his sleeve to the hi-tech watch on his wrist and punched in a button combination. He waited several seconds and found himself face to face with Dr. Betty Director.

_"Tam?"_ she asked through the scratchy picture.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied, "I found it."

She looked confused,_ "Found what?"_

"The Symbol of Royalty," he explained and held up the bloody flag before his view screen for Betty to see, "Felix found it before he died," he thought for a moment, "I'm not sure this version of Felix knew what he had but he was holding onto it as if his life depended on it."

_"Do you have Possible?"_ Betty asked.

"Not yet," Tam replied defensively, "She's next on the list."

Betty nodded, _"Find her and then jump out. I want you to do the rough jump and give her the reclaimer. The last thing that girl needs is another pummeling from the Nothing."_

"I understand," Tam said, "Agmiln out."

Tam reverently folded the flag before sliding it into a plastic bag and tucking it in one of his pockets. He patted the pocket and allowed a smile to grace his lips as he turned around.

_Maybe things are turning around, maybe we have a chance,_ he thought happily as he came face to face with a lone nightmarish creature that stabbed him in the chest with a wicked, rusted blade.

Maybe not.

* * *

**********August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Before the Kingdom of Middleton  
****7:20 A.M.**

_So this is what it feels like to lead a mob,_ Kim thought to herself as she allowed herself to be pushed by the remaining citizens of Middleton. Everyone was armed and following after the retreating army while shouting at the top of their lungs.

She wasn't sure how it happened but Kim suddenly tripped and knowing that if she tripped in front of this mob of people they would trample her before she could get to her feet. Instead she called up the last reserves of her strength and launched herself down a forgotten alley. She landed on the cobblestone ground and rolled to a stop. She was about to rejoin the mob but she heard the a grunt of pain followed by a hiss of one of those nightmares. She spun on her heel and walked down the alley, sword drawn and ready for anything.

She rounded a corner and simply stared. A man was toppling over with a sword through his chest and before him stood one of the nightmare creatures that pulled the sword out of the falling man's torso, a twisted grin on its face. Meanwhile the dead body of Felix Renton sat in the background, watching over the entire twisted affair.

Kim didn't think, she just acted and before the creature could move, Kim had vaulted up to the creature and surgically removed its head from its torso. Kim kicked the nightmare away, cast a sad look at the two dead men and shook her head before turning back to the battle.

"Kim Possible," the man with a sword in his chest gasped weakly.

Kim froze at her name, "W-what," she stammered, "What did you call me?"

The man rolled over and stared at her with dying eyes, "Y...your name is Kimberly...Ann...Possible," he wheezed, "you_hack..._you're like me. You don't_eungh_ belong here..."

He pulled at a pocket and pulled out a plastic bag with the _Global Science _written on the side of it, "Give..." he fought back the blood rising in his throat, "I need you to give this to Betty."

Kim sat next to him and held the bag in front of her face as she peered at the contents, "What is it?" she asked.

The man coughed loudly, blood coming from his mouth as Kim reached into the bag, "It's the Symbol of Royalty-"

_One traveler for the journey to the creator,  
as power from beyond the stars will fuel her machine.  
His love not returned will guide her and stay with her when she becomes lost.  
The symbol of royalty will open the doors closed to her and the machine will carry her  
even as the soul of an immortal protects her._

Kim held a hand to the side of her head as pain suddenly erupted and she cried out as she heard long forgotten words echoing in her mind.

The man looked at her reaction and admiration mixed with hope crossed his face, "it is true," he whispered and Kim looked back at him.

"You're Tam Agmiln?" she asked and her jump sprang into her mind, "It wasn't a dream..."

He didn't answer but then again, he didn't have too, "I didn't really believe the Creator," he wheezed, his breathing coming slower now, "but to actually see you_hackhack_ react like that..." he trailed off as blood trickled from the sides of his mouth, "maybe it'll work after all."

Kim looked at him, "What's happening to me? Why is all this happening to me?"

Tam shook his head, "Thank you for staying with me to the...to the end," he looked at her a final time and pulled a small black remote from his pocket, "make sure you're holding this when you jump..." he took his final breath, "it'll make the jump easier..."

Kim shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

Nothing.

"Hello?" she waved a hand in front of his face but it was no good.

Tam Agmiln, her hope and way out was dead.

She tucked the bag in her armor and slowly rose to her feet. She needed to find Ron and fast, her instincts told her she wasn't going to be here much longer.

* * *

**********August 18th, 1257 A.D  
************Before the Kingdom of Middleton  
************7:35 A.M.**

Bonnie had always been a natural when it came to riding horses. When her husband had shown her how to use a sword, well she soon became the deadliest horsewoman in the Island Kingdoms.

As she hacked and slashed at the nightmares that her father-in-law and husband were herding into a large group she couldn't help feel like this was nothing more than a massacre waiting to happen. Granted troops were still pouring out of Middleton but the tide had definitely turned in favor of Middleton.

Bonnie felt a nightmarish looking creature grab at her leg to pull her down but a swift jab with her sword and the creature was dead. And that was when she heard it, the shouting.

"THEY HAVE HIM!" a soldier shouted as he rode past her, "THEY'VE CAPTURED MONKEY FIST!"

* * *

**********August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Before the Kingdom of Middleton  
****9:05 A.M.**

Monkey Fist stared as he knelt at the vast army arrayed before him even as he heard his army being slaughtered behind him.

King Ron Stoppable stood before him, hand on the hilt of his sword and staring at him with all the malevolence and anger he could muster.

"Montgomery James Fiske," he said darkly, "you are responsible for the death of thousands, damages to cities and..." Ron stopped and composed himself, "and you're responsible for the deaths of Emperor Hirotaka and Emrpess Yori Yamanouchi." He drew his sword and placed it under Monkey Fist's neck, "give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Senior Senior Sr. standing behind him, "I would advise against killing this creature," he spat at Monkey Fist's knees, "let him rot for the rest of his pathetic life. If you kill him now it might make him a martyr and give his retreating army a cause to rally behind."

Ron's hand trembled as he held the sword, "he deserves to die," he argued back, "look at what he did."

"I know Ron," Kim said as she appeared behind him, "he does deserve to die but killing him brings you down to his level," she lightly nudged Senior Senior Sr. away, "don't become him."

Ron brought the sword down from Monkey Fist's neck and slowly sheathed his blade, "take him away."

"So that's it?" Monkey Fist asked in shock, "you're not going to kill me?"

Bonnie shook her head, "you deserve to die but you're going to rot instead."

Ron looked over at Bonnie, "did you ever find Amy?"

Bonnie shook her head, "she escaped before we could get to her and she took Drakken with her," Bonnie nodded towards the burnt husk of Upperton, "she's probably back in those mountains behind Upperton."

Senior Senior Jr. stepped up as a quiet squish sounded nearby, "I'll lead some soldiers back into those mountains to see if I can find them."

Ron nodded, "Be careful Jr."

The group turned back and stared at the scene before them. Hana Yamaouchi was crouched before Monkey Fist, her Mother's Katana firmly jammed through his midsection. Monkey Fist tried to speak but his words only came out as a gurgle.

Han stared into his eyes, "I just want you to know," her eyes flashing with unbridled rage, "that even if it takes me the rest of my life, my kingdom and everything this world has to give, my people will hunt down the remaining army of yours and will personally be the ones to kill DNAmy and see to it that she joins you in hell," she saw Monkey Fist's eyes focus on her with malice, "I will make it so you never existed," she continued even as Monkey Fist's life poured out in spurts, "I will purge your name from history until no one ever remembers the name Monkey Fist and instead remembers Montgomery Fiske, a sad and pathetic human who died as a coward," she smiled a smile that froze Monkey Fist to his bones, "You will die as the thing you hate most, a man."

Monkey Fist felt fear seize him as he looked into Han's eyes and saw she wasn't bluffing. As Monkey Fist's eyes darkened, Han finally stood up and withdrew her sword from his stomach before kicking him onto his back.

The last thing Monkey Fist's saw before he died was the dirt covered face of Hana Yamanouchi staring at him with malice and hatred covering her features. Slowly her face morphed into a more neutral look before a smile appeared on her face.

Ron was the first to snap out of his stupor and rushed to Monkey Fist's side as his eyes glazed over. Looking up he whirled on Han, "Why?"

She shook her head, "I shouldn't even be explaining it to you Ron," her meek attitude was gone, replaced instead with the firm voice of an Empress, "this creature was responsible for the murder of both my parents and countless others. If you wouldn't kill him, I would."

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Han cut him off, "With my Father and Mother dead the throne of Yamanouchi falls to me, I am now the Empress and if you feel the urge to argue with me know that there will be repercussions for your actions."

Kim stared at the scene before her even as the morning light blinded her. Ron towered over the fifteen year old girl but Kim wasn't sure who was more intimidating, her husband who looked like he had just been put through hell and back or the fifteen year old girl standing before him with her mother's razor sharp katana strapped to her back and a cold fire that simmered inside of her.

"Look," Kim interrupted as her head began to throb, "we can't change the fact that Han just killed Monkey Fist," she blinked rapidly as the light brightened, "but we can start repairing the damages brought about by this night."

She rubbed at her eyes to clear the headache that sprang up when it hit her, "Oh no," she muttered as the pain in her skull blossomed and she collapsed to the ground as she let loose a scream of pain.

Ron was instantly at her side shouting for a doctor but she waved the doctors away, "It's no use," she gasped as the pain spread to her entire body and her nose began to bleed, "I'm..." she didn't quite know what was happening so she just kissed Ron.

She pulled back from Ron's kiss and screamed in pain. Suddenly remembering Tam's words, she dug the little black remote from her pocket and held it in the palm of her hand. Instantly the pain lessened to the point where she could still look around and remain semi normal.

Looking around at the various people standing over her she looked at Senior Senior Sr. and nodded, "thank you for being here."

The old man smiled as Kim turned away and saw Hana standing away, "If you are anything like your Mother, you'll be a great Empress," she groaned as the pain sprang back into her skull, "just remember to cut Ron some slack. He can get so proud sometimes."

Han smiled as Kim stared at Ron and kissed him a final time before speaking, "Let loose the bonds and shrug this mortal coil, only then will the path to the creators open," she saw Ron's gaze turn to confusion so she whispered, "Jump."

And then...

* * *

**********August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Before the Kingdom of Middleton  
****10:08 A.M.**

Ron stared at the body of his wife, his Queen as she went limp in his arms. He didn't know what to do so he held her close and fought the urge to cry in front of his troops.

Even as he held her he felt something akin to peace, she was gone but she came back once before. His eyes snapped open, then she would come back again.

He didn't notice it at first but then stopped focusing on Kim and instead focused on one of the strangest sights that he had ever seen.

A pebble was floating in the air.

There wasn't anything special about this particular pebble, it was just your simple, every day, run of the mill pebble. However what made this pebble unique was that it happened to be floating three feet off the ground.

He reached out to touch the pebble with a free hand but stopped as he saw three more pebbles rise up from the ground. His fingers lightly touched one of the pebbles, watching as they drifted lazily through the air, but without warning the pebbles fired into the sky as if fired from a bow.

As Ron gazed at more pebbles that floated above the ground a distant lowing called out to him and in the distance a herd of brachiosaurs wandered across the battlefield.

A loud screeching arose as countless dinosaurs suddenly appeared on the battlefield. Rather than attacking, the reptile's eyes rose to the sky to watch as the most horrible sound resounded through the universe.

Everyone's eyes rose to the sky as they followed the pebbles and upon seeing the heavens, they simply stared in confusion or horror.

Maybe both.

To Ron it looked as if someone had ripped the sky asunder as IT appeared. He wasn't able to describe IT because there wasn't anything to describe. IT was a rip of nothingness in the sky that was spreading, eating up everything over Middleton and beyond. Anything that wasn't secured to the ground was pulled quickly into the growing expanse as tendrils of nothing dropped from the hole in the sky. When the tendrils made contact with the ground, an enormous earthquake that rocked the universe was felt. It was as if the Earth itself was defying the nothingness its prize.

People tried to run but they were sucked into the sky as soon as one foot left the ground. They tumbled up through the sky, kicking and screaming until they collided with the nothingness and evaporated away. Monkey Fist's lifeless body rose into the sky and was soon lost in the nothingness that now covered the entire sky. Ron slowly looked around as soldiers, his soldiers, many of whom had fought and bled for him that night were disintegrated into nothing when one of the tendrils brushed against them. Ron felt a tugging at his arms and before he could react, Kim's body was pulled from him and hauled into the sky.

"KIM!" he screamed as he lost her form to the nothingness.

He felt a tugging at his side and looked into the terrified eyes of Hana Yamanouchi, "King Stoppable," she clutched him tight, "I'm scared," she shouted above the destruction raining down around them.

Ron knelt to the ground pulled her close, "me too," he whispered into her ear.

"SIRE!" Ron looked up as he saw Steve Barkin and Betty Director barreling towards him but before he could get to Ron an enormous tendril passed through Steve and he simply evaporated. Betty stopped herself mid stride and dodged the tendril by vaulting through the air. Landing on the ground, Betty rolled into a fighting stance and swung at the tendril with her sword, but upon contact, the tendril of nothingness traveled up her sword and consumed her body.

Ron didn't know what to do so he took a final look around his kingdom that was being consumed by this vast storm of Nothing but this time he didn't see the colorless, lightless mass that never stopped eating everything he knew and loved. He didn't see his people screaming as they ceased to exist. No he didn't see any of that; instead he saw his nation before all this with a future he would never have.

He saw the golden fields of grain that waved in the calm summer wind. He looked back and saw Kim running towards him, just as beautiful as the day he first met her. From all around him, Ron saw his expansive Kingdom and felt at peace.

He looked down at the two children he and Kim had never had. He smiled as he ruffled their hair, "I love you," he told them and they giggled with glee as Ron swept them up in an enormous bear hug.

He looked to see Kim approaching and turned back to his children who had morphed into Han.

Ron looked up and saw that he and Han were the only two things left, nothingness had swallowed everything else.

Han looked up at Ron, tears covering her face but peace in her eyes, "I see my family too," she whispered as the nothingness drew closer. "Will it hurt?"

Ron hugged her again, "No," he pulled her close so she wouldn't see nothingness consume them.

"It won't hurt a bit," he said as the nothingness closed over the two of them and they were no more.

_Plip_

* * *

**July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****11:45 A.M.**

...it was all gone.

_Beep_

Kim opened her eyes slowly.

_Beep_

She groaned as it felt like her body had just been fed through a spaghetti strainer.

_Beep_

She was only vaguely aware of pressure on her right hand and slowly sat up, instantly regretting each painful inch until she was in a seated position.

_Beep_

She felt something cold in her hand and slowly opened her hand to find the black remote tucked away in her hand. She stared in shock but was even more shocked when she felt a plastic bag in her pocket.

_Beep_

She leaned over and shut the heart rate machine off, she wasn't going to need it anymore.

_Be-oop_

That was better and much quieter. Now to deal with that pressure on her hand.

She looked down in shock at Josh Mankey who was asleep, her hand trapped in his grasp as he did a perpetual kiss.

Not wanting to disturb him, she instead looked around the room, her eyes flickering around the room hesitantly. She was in a hospital room, that much was certain. Next to her was a bed with a man who appeared to be sleeping but Kim wasn't sure.

Quietly removing her hand from Josh's grasp Kim eased her stiff body out of bed and onto the cold tile floor. She awkwardly walked over to the sleeping man and placed a finger on his neck to find his pulse.

Nothing.

She continued to search for his pulse on his wrist and shook her head when she felt none. She looked away from the dead man but turned back as something caught her eye.

_Agmiln_

The word was stitched on his shirt. She looked at the face, instantly recognizing it and knowing beyond the shadow of a doubt this man was the man from the Kingdom of Middleton.

She pulled out the plastic bag from her pocket and stared at the flag that had mysteriously journeyed with her to this new place.

She took this brief moment to look at her clothes and possibly figure out when she was. She was clad in a military issue gray jumpsuit. Above her heart was stitched her last name and beneath that was the name _Global Science. _Of course she was barefoot but that could easily be fixed by the shoes by the foot of her bed. Kim quietly walked over to the shoes and slipped them on. All the while trying to make sure she didn't wake Josh from his sleep.

**BOOM**

Kim readied herself as the doors to this hospital wing slammed open and in strolled Betty Director with a Doctor who according to the name tag she wore was called Scarlet and Will Du. Betty stopped by Kim and nodded towards the dead body of Tam Agmiln, "He died just before you showed up," she explained.

Josh had quietly risen to his feet, not even attempting to hide the shock that covered his features, "You came back," he murmured quietly, "You actually came back Kim."

Kim looked from him to Betty in confusion, "What's going on?"

Betty smiled and rubbed at her eyes and Kim jumped visibly, "Betty," she gasped, "you've got both eyes."

Dr. Elizabeth Director laughed, "All the universes are crashing down around you and all you care about is that this version of me has two eyes?"

Kim held up her hands defensively, "Wait, back this train up. What do you mean this version of you?"

Betty slapped a hand against her forehead, "Of course, you don't know," she moved out of the way as the doctor started wheeling Tam's dead body out of the room, "I apologize, it's just that..." Betty looked nervous, "it's just that you being here changes everything."

"What?" Kim asked as Betty took her by the hand and led her out of the room.

"I know you have lots of questions so let's go answer them," Betty said happily.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns the rest.**

**Author's Notes:**I think writing gives the author a chance to reflect on their faults while writing. While they may be good in one area, you find yourself lacking in others. All of which is to say that I don't know how to write really good motivational or heroic speeches.

Anywho...The Corinthian was actually a reference to Ricardo Montalban who sold leather furniture by calling it Corinthian leather. There's your random fact for the day, and you say I never do anything for you.

Thank you to everyone who continues to read and enjoy this story from week to week. It truly makes me glad to have you all here.

Special thanks this week go out to Darev (Whatever, I'll do what I want with physics), Magic Flying Spud (In my defense it really was the best line to describe Monkey Fist), CajunBear73 (You're right. What of Shego?), Taechunsa (I never said Kim's meeting with Tam would be a long one), Sentinel103 (It was a toss up but Hana won the honor), Katsumara (Always darkest before the dawn).

If you have a question, feel free to drop me a line or if you want to sing my praises that'll do as well. Main thing is, drop me a review and I'll get back to you.

TRS


	11. Sheol

_10) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to be cruel to or insult other Creators. Doing so will ensure expulsion from the order._

* * *

**August 17th, ****625,473 A.D.  
Middleton, Colorado  
12:35 P.M.**

Ron walked among the ruins of Middleton without seeing a thing. He didn't know what he was looking for nor did he know where he was going but he just had to go out for a walk.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone to go visit Kim's grave and quite honestly he didn't care. Kim was dead to him now and the last thing he wanted was to remind himself that she no longer was a person in his life.

As if sensing his thoughts Rufus jumped on his shoulder and started chittering away angrily in his master's ear.

Ron continued walking through the dilapidated city, waiting for Rufus to finish before replying, "and why shouldn't I hate her Rufus? She left us, remember?"

_You're going to blame her for what happened to us?_ his companion asked in a shocked tone.

"Sure," Ron replied without missing a beat, "if she hadn't gone to go see Larry and instead stopped Monkey Fist with us, we wouldn't be in this mess."

_Then she'd be the one with the Mystical Monkey Power and she'd be here,_ a pause, _alone._

Ron didn't care, "She'd have figured out something little guy, something that didn't involve bathing in Mystical Monkey Power" he looked at Rufus, "she wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake."

_Didn't you volunteer for the Monkey Power?_ Rufus asked, _so how can it be her fault?_

Ron was silent.

_Hello Ron? Earth to Ron. Anyone out there? _his naked companion asked.

"Just...just stop Rufus," Ron said before stomping away angrily, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Rufus angrily nipped Ron's ear in the ear in response, _Well __I do and we're going to talk about this or I'm going to bite your ear off._

Ron stopped next to a pile of rubble that had once been a bench and sat down dejectedly upon it, "Why Rufus?"

_Why what?_

"Why is she dead and I'm alive?" he fought back tears, "why couldn't I save her?"

_Because we're still doing the Creator's purpose,_ Rufus answered back without missing a beat.

"Creator's purpose?" Ron scoffed, "It's the Creator's purpose that you and I sit here? For who knows how long doing nothing but sifting through the rubble as we try to pass the time," Ron shouted and shrugged Rufus from his shoulder to a pile of rusting metal angrily before storming off.

Ron stopped mid stride and walked back to Rufus angrily, "And I can't even go crazy in the meantime, I have to be sane through this entire ordeal. At least if I was crazy this would all at least be a bit fun," Ron turned to his only friend left and hissed with anger in his voice, "If there is a Creator he doesn't care about us anymore."

Rufus watched Ron storm away and silently chased after him through the rubble of Middleton. It hurt him to see Ron like this but if he left Ron like this...Rufus didn't even want to think about what would happen to the poor boy.

He followed Ron for a few miles before Rufus finally figured out where they were going and only after Ron passed the sign for the Middleton Cemetery did Rufus finally figure out what Ron was going to do.

Rufus silently stalked Ron as Ron made his way through the empty field that housed his long deceased wife. As Ron neared her grave he dropped to his knees, heedless of the red dirt that covered the ground and wafted around him like a mist.

"Hello," he said quietly, the first words spoken to her in thousands of years.

He sat there in the silence, listening to the cold wind that whipped past him before continuing, "I know it's been a while since we've talked but I've had some things to do..." he trailed off and was silent for a moment before shaking his head, "yeah, even I don't believe that lie."

Rufus ducked behind a closer gravestone in an effort to hear Ron, "...hates you. The other part..." he sighed, "the other part loves you so much but wonders why you left."

The cold wind whispered past Ron and he struggled to keep from crying, "Why did I live when everyone else died?"

The wind slowed to a faint breeze, "Why did you leave me?"

Rufus purred in compassion and hopped onto Ron's shoulder before patting Ron sadly on the cheek, _I know it hurts that she's gone but you can't hate her for dying._

"And why not?" Ron asked as a tear fell from his eye and evaporated as it hit the red earth.

_Because she always loved you,_ Rufus replied. _Do you think it was easy for her to sacrifice her self knowing you would stay the same for all eternity?_

Ron didn't have an answer, _it wasn't easy for her, in fact there were times that she started to resent you for being immortal, _Rufus saw Ron's face start to soften, _she hated the fact that you had to look out for her later in life,_ Rufus let out a sigh, _she didn't want you to suffer for her. _

Ron looked at Rufus with confusion, "How do you know this?"

Rufus smiled, _She told me,_ he looked away as he remembered Kim, _just the battle, before she sacrificed herself, she told me how she always loved you but hated you at times for being so young,_ he looked back at Ron, _She told me that was her greatest mistake, hating you for staying young. She told me that if she could go back she would gladly love you no matter what._

Ron was silent as he watched the sunset with his best friend and commented quietly, "Thank you Rufus."

His naked mole rat smiled and pulled a piece of Cheese from Ron's pocket and offered it to Ron.

Ron turned and looked at Rufus for several seconds in disgust before, "First, how long has that been in my pocket," Rufus just smiled, "Second, where did you even get that cheese?" Rufus continued to smile, "Third, you do know that is over 600,000 thousand years old?" Rufus shook his head and silently calculated in his head, "Fou-oof"

Ron gagged as Rufus pounced on his face and forced the cheese into his mouth. He felt Ron struggle for a few moments but eventually his love of cheese won out and he bit down hesitantly on the food.

"You know," Ron remarked in genuine surprise, "It's not half bad."

_See, you just need to trust me and it'll be all right,_ Rufus replied.

"Is it Kraft?" Ron asked, fearful of the answer.

_Yep._

"I don't know if I should be repulsed by that or impressed that you managed to keep this for all these years," Ron laughed.

_If you think that's something you should see my Twinkie collection, _Rufus smiled at Ron's slack jawed expression.

They sat in silence and watched the blood red sun set on their fallen civilization.

* * *

**October 23rd, 701,943 A.D.  
Middleton, Colorado  
7:07 A.M.**

**CRASH**

Ron's eyes instantly snapped open as another building fell in the distance and he slowly sat up from his bed and looked around the cave while rubbing the back of his neck in a futile effort to ease the kinks and tension out of his muscles. He quietly rose and set about his chores so as not to disturb Rufus from his slumber and within an hour he had swept the cave, washed his face and prepared for his day of scavenging with Rufus.

After he had finished everything, Ron found Rufus still asleep and smiled as he transformed the lotus blade into a towel and tossed it on the sleeping form of the naked mole rat.

Rufus groaned as he woke and growled angrily at Ron, _Why? It's way too early for me to be awake._

"Because I need you to go with me into downtown Upperton today," Ron answered.

_Why? What is there for you in that husk of a town?_ Rufus asked back from beneath the towel, _besides you might wake it._

"We haven't seen a trace of it in over 100,000 years Rufus," Ron replied, "I'm fairly certain the...whatever it is has long since fallen apart."

_Fine, let's say it is dead, _Rufus answered from beneath the blanket, _do you really want to go into its territory unless you're absolutely sure it's gone?_

"You treat it like the bogey man Rufus," Ron retorted as he pulled the towel off Rufus and transformed it back into the Lotus Blade.

_I'm not the one who didn't carve a closet or any space under our bed because he's still scared of monsters under the bed, _Rufus shot back.

"Well you never know," Ron said defensively, "Besides we don't have anything of value to store under the bed or in a closet," he thought for a second, "unless you count that mePod I found."

Rufus looked over to the brick with wires his master had found in the rubble hundreds of millenia ago and just shook his head, _Fine, I'll go with you but the second I think that monster is still alive we never go back to Upperton. Ever._

Ron held a hand to his forehead in a military salute, "Pixie's Honor."

Rufus didn't break the gaze, _I'm serious Ron. There's a lot of things I'll do for you but sacrificing my immortality for you is not one of them._

Ron broke away from his best friend's gaze even as his mind journeyed back to that day the world went away.

* * *

**September 7th, 2007 A.D.  
Middleton, Colorado  
5:07 P.M.**

"Go Fraulein!"

**B_Weeee-ish_**

Kim watched from the open cargo door of the Global Justice hover jet as it blasted off into the night sky, the sun setting against the now raining sky. In the distance, at what remained of Upperton, the Lowardians had erected a large pylon that Global Justice had knocked over just a few hours ago. Once erect, a bright burst of blue light shot into the clouds covering Middleton and the rain poured harder in response.

"Dementor!" she shouted, "get in! We need to get out of here!"

Below her Kim watched as Professor Dementor waved her jet off, "Mein forces vill hold zem at bay! Get out of here Fraulein!"

Kim stood at the edge of the door contemplating taking the short man by force but stopped as he turned back to her, "NOW!"

Kim nodded and silently mouthed a _thank you_ as her jet vanished into the boiling sky.

Overhead, the portal Warhok's forces had set up was doing its job and every second ships of all shapes and sizes poured from Lowardia and into Earth's atmosphere.

_**Beep Beep Be Deep**_

Kim held her wrist up to eye the Kimminucator, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Her tech genius looked around and rubbed at the stitched up gash under his eye, "Zita and I are airborne but your family's jet is still at the Space Center."

Kim was silent as she looked out over the burning town of Middleton, smoke rising against the setting sun as the reptilian creatures clawed their way over the buildings and screamed at the fleeing jets, "Wade connect me to Betty," she ordered silently as the wind whipped through the cargo hold, her blue super suit rippling as the tears slowly started to stitch back together.

Wade nodded and Kim grabbed onto an overhead strap as a Global Justice Hover Jet nearby exploded into a ball of flame, rocking her craft in response, "Everyone all right back there?" Will Du called out from the cockpit as he flew the Jet through the storm, the golden light from the sunset in his mirrors as he flew East.

"We're good," Ron shouted back as he walked to Kim at the open door. He placed one hand on her shoulder while holding onto a hanging strap for support, "right?"

Kim shook her head, "how is that right?" she asked as the true scope of events were seen for the first time.

Middleton was being abandoned. The thriving metropolis which at one time acted as the hub that connected the East and the West coast was collapsing in on itself as explosions rocked the city.

Skyscrapers of steel and bronze that at one time had held the greatest minds of the scientific community tumbled to the ground as Lowardians unleashed their entire arsenal on the city. Bolts of yellow energy licked at the buildings, liquefying the metal and causing them to buckle under the strain.

Against the setting sun, Global Justice hover jets and military helicopters rose into the sky, each craft weighed down with countless evacuees and refugees from the dying city.

Kim and Ron watched as a Spider like robot climbed up the Middleton Tower, the tallest tower in the city, and perched on the top of the building with extraordinary grace. It raised one of its four legs into the air and let loose an otherworldly scream that was heard from miles away.

"Lie to me Kim," Betty pleaded as she appeared on the Kimminucator, "tell me you closed the portal."

Kim was silent as the wind whipped through the cargo hold.

"Can you at least tell me that you have a plan?" Ron asked as the hover jet rocked her image.

Betty nodded, "We're going to regroup in Go City and try and create a-"

"It doesn't matter," Kim interrupted, "Lowardia has a foothold. We failed."

"Kim we don't know-" Betty tried to speak but was cut off.

"We are out gunned and out numbered," Kim retorted to the one eyed woman, "Counter attacks won't work, they have Middleton and after thoroughly defeating the Army in the city..." Kim trailed off, "we had to rely on Dementor and Drakken to get us out of here," Kim paused as she watched an enormous flying carrier emerge from the portal, "they gave their lives so we could escape."

Betty looked crestfallen, "And Shego?"

Ron turned to the woman strapped into the seat behind her, her unconscious body shaking limply with each bump, "alive but out of the game for a while."

Betty nodded as she pondered their next move, "can we retake Middleton?" she asked Kim, knowing the answer but afraid to say it aloud.

Kim gave a final look to the city gleaming against the setting sun.

Her home a burning shell.

Her school, now a makeshift refugee camp, everything burning in the golden light.

The city, apart from Ron the only constant in her life, the city was falling to the ground.

Reckoning was at hand.

Kim shook her head as fighters erupted from the flying carrier and began blasting anything that moved, "Middleton is lost."

Betty took a deep breath, "Then I'm executing Protocol 1"

"Kepplar Initiative?" Kim asked in disbelief, "you told me that-"

"Desperate times," Betty replied stoically as she removed a key from her neck, "Under the Global Justice Security Protocol 1: Survival of the Species at any cost, I'm ordering a nuclear strike on the town of Middleton via the destruction of the Global Justice Base located beneath Middleton."

"Betty you're insane!" Kim shouted.

"I'm sorry Kim," Betty said as she inserted her key into a gray box, "Will, you need to insert your key as well."

In the cockpit Will Du pulled an identical key from around his neck and inserted it into a slot on the control panel and turned it into position, "key inserted ma'am."

Kim looked back at the burning city, "what about my family? They're still at the space station."

Betty looked to Kim, "They're giving their lives for the greater good."

"No!" Kim shouted as she raced for the cockpit, "WILL, DO NOT TURN THAT KEY!"

She reached the cockpit even as she sensed Ron at her back, "WAIT KIM-" he shouted but it was too late as Kim was already reaching over Will for the Key.

In the process of reaching for the key Kim slammed into Will, pushing him forward into the controls of the Jet. Instantly the craft spiraled out of control and towards the ground as everyone in the craft lost gravity.

Kim pushed off the walls and reached the key. Pulling it from the socket, she held it triumphantly as Will leveled the plane, slamming everyone into the deck.

"I can't let you do this Betty!" Kim stated angrily as she stood shakily to her feet.

"Kim please," Betty pleaded, "think of the world-"

"I need my family out of-" Kim was cut off as a hand reached over and grabbed the key from her hand.

"Ron?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Ron Stoppable, always one to follow Kim, shook his head with no as he stood up to Kim for the first time in his life, "I'm sorry Kim," he said as he inserted the key.

Kim lunged for the key but a blue glow surrounded Ron and he easily held Kim, "No," he said firmly.

"WHY?!" she shouted as she struggled in vain against his Mystical Monkey Power.

"Because we have several million people that need Lowardia pushed back to escape," Ron said as he held his girlfriend around the waist, "even if that push is only for a few hours."

"But my family-" she argued.

"Would say the same thing," Ron said forcefully, even as he realized what he needed to do.

He placed his hand on the key.

"If you turn that key Ron Stoppable," Kim threatened, "I will leave you. I will hate you and never forgive you."

"It needs to be done," he took a deep breath.

"Please Ron," Kim whispered as she struggled to reach the key.

"Forgive me Kim," he whispered as he turned the key.

"WAIT!" a shout stopped Ron midturn.

All eyes turned to Wade as he scrambled with his computer, "We can still save Middleton."

Kim eyed her technology genius with hope in her eyes, "How?"

"You can't do that Wade," Betty said with a hint of desperation in her voice, "You yourself said-"

"We're going to activate the MAMA," Wade said confidently as his fingers began to dance across his keyboard.

"Does someone want to fill us in?" Kim asked, her previous anger at Ron forgotten as a new path was created.

Wade's fingers continued to fly as he wrote computer code on the fly, "We were weeks away from the actual physical body testing of the MAMA but it already tested well within the acceptable range of-"

"Wade it killed thirty scientists," Will called out as the jet rocked wildly, "and that was when it was only a few lines of code. Now you want to give it the military body?"

Kim grabbed onto the wall as the aircraft banked sharply, "Wade can you do it?"

"I can," he answered without a second of hesitation, ignoring Will's question.

"Do it," Kim answered as Wade typed a final string of code, "Betty I need you to agree on this."

Dr. Elizabeth Director looked at Kim, "You're letting the genie out of the bottle," she shook her head sadly, "I won't agree to this plan," she took a deep breath as her screen beeped at her with a message. She looked up with disdain written across her features and her lone eye showed nothing but disappointment in Kim, "but you've already done it."

"I'm sorry Betty," Wade said, "but we're doing this for the greater good."

Betty shook her head, "no you're not. You're simply trading one enemy for an even worse one."

_Bwee-oop_

With that Betty closed her screen and left Kim with Wade to power up the MAMA.

* * *

**May 15th, 835,768 A.D.  
Upperton, Colorado  
10:57 A.M.**

"See Rufus," Ron said as he tossed Rufus a tennis ball, "I told you ages ago that venturing into Upperton was the greatest thing we could ever do."

_I still hold to caution,_ the mole rat replied as he dashed after the tennis ball they had found in some forgotten ruin.

Rufus came holding the ball in this tiny paws and dropped it at Ron's feet, "What's it going to take Rufus?" Ron asked as he tossed the ball again, "You want to see the carcass and its circuitry?"

_That would be nice,_ Rufus answered from somewhere in the ruins, _I'll even settle for one of its eye circuits._

"Well we never did find its den so I don't think we ever will," Ron answered as the mole rat bounded back.

Rufus chittered a laugh, _Didn't you once tell me that we've got nothing to do? Why not search for the den?_

Ron picked up the tennis ball and tossed it away as he continued scavenging for more parts, "I don't know why you're so obsessed with finding the thing that destroyed this world."

_Personal reasons,_ Rufus shouted back, _and if you knew what was good for you, you'd be begging me to go looking for it._

"And why is that?" Ron asked as he waited for Rufus to come back.

Silence.

Ron stopped his scavenging and looked around the city, "Rufus?"

Nothing stirred in the dead city.

_Because the only thing left on Earth able to kill us hasn't been found,_ Rufus answered as he appeared on Ron's shoulder with the tennis ball, _that alone should be reason enough_.

Ron jumped at Rufus' appearing but quickly shrugged him off, "It's dead and besides if it is alive and kills us at least we'll be with Kim."

Rufus groaned and slapped a paw to his forehead, _Please don't tell me that you're back to those thoughts again._

"No," Ron shook his head, "I'm just saying we've obviously completed our purpose so we should die."

Rufus smiled, _You don't know that, the Creator obviously kept us alive for a reason. Surely you don't think-_

**CRASH-BOOM**

The two looked up just in time to see a streak of silver jet out from the lobby of a towering skyscraper. Moments later the tower groaned and started toppling towards them.

_RUN! _Rufus shouted as the tower tumbled towards them, with each passing meter it gained more speed.

Ron didn't need to be told twice and started sprinting out of the tower's path. Darkness fell upon the two of them as the enormous tower's shadow swallowed them up.

Rufus looked back as he cowered in Ron's pocket and gasped in horror as the floors of the tower started collapsing as they made contact with the rubble filled street. He looked up as the tower continued to fall towards them and he saw that it was falling way to fast for his liking. The creaking and groaning from the buildings left standing told Rufus that the falling building was crashing into the buildings that lined this street and it only meant that more debris was about to fall. Rufus started praying that the buildings wouldn't start a domino chain and he knew Ron needed to move faster if he wanted to live.

Rufus ventured another gaze behind them and growled angrily as he saw the silver streak darting out from the building's path. He heard the steady thumps of its four mechanical legs and more importantly knew Ron did too.

_Turn right,_ Rufus shouted and Ron ducked into a tiny alley just as the skyscraper slammed into the ground, instantly crushing everything beneath it into tiny pieces. Everything that is except-

_**SHREE-DAO**_

Ron and Rufus both clamped their hands over their ears as the mechanical beast let loose a mechanical scream as it clawed its way through the wreckage of the collapsed building towards them.

_I told you coming into Upperton was a bad idea,_ Rufus said angrily as Ron started running again, _but you just had to explore, didn't you?_

"Quiet Rufus!" Ron shouted as he heard the creature clawing through the mangled building.

Rufus looked back down the alley just in time to see the monster punch through the metal of the building and tear through the titanium alloy as easily as one tears tissue paper.

Rufus watched the creature slip through the break easily and finally got a good look at it. The robot had changed since the last time he'd seen it but it still retained the basic shape James Possible and Wade Load had originally designed for it.

It was about the size of a Great Dane but with the body of a leopard, the chassis made from the toughest, lightest and strongest materials in the galaxy with the entire body being held up by four thin but lethal looking legs. Capping each "paw" was three wicked looking claws that hadn't lost their sharpness in the countless millenia since their creation. The same went for the half foot long metal spikes that made up the robot's jaw and elongated snout. It watched the two fleeing beings run with red eyes and calculated the best way to dismember them before selecting the best way to do so would be to simply run up there and kill them both with a swipe of its paw.

With the new data, the creature originally designated MAMA sprang off after them.

MAMA caught up with Rufus and Ron just on the outskirts of town and tackled Ron to the dusty ground where everyone slid along the loose red soil for several meters before coming to a stop. In the confusion, Rufus tumbled from Ron's pocket and was lost among the red tinted rubble.

Ron rolled onto his back and stared at the monster before him that snarled at him with those wicked fangs and he let out a contented sigh.

"I've lived for thousands of years and now I'm going to be killed by a robot?" he scoffed, "that tanks."

The MAMA didn't respond but instead brought up an enormous paw to crush Ron's head with. Ron didn't move, he didn't even flinch as the creature brought the paw down. He did however scream like a little girl when MAMA let loose a mechanical scream and rolled off him, the paw missing his head by centimeters.

Ron propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the curious sight before him as the robot responsible for all this destruction rolled around in the amber colored dirt. Ron picked up the Lotus blade and held it at the ready as he saw the robot thrash before him and he approached it carefully even as it continued its mechanical scream.

_**SHREE-DAO**_

_WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? _Rufus shouted from the back of the robot as he looked for a way to duck inside the rusted chassis, _RUN!_

Ron shook his head and started slashing at the monster wildly. He heard metal creaking and the tug of wires on his sword but other than that, he was unable to see the monster that had now caused an enormous dust cloud to form.

Ron took a hesitant step back as he saw sparks and heard hissing from inside the dust cloud.

"Rufus?" he asked hesitantly as the dust started to settle.

_I found a way inside,_ his companion shouted, _now get out of here, I'll start pulling wires and hopefully-_

Without warning, a paw with three enormous metallic claws shot from the cloud and caught Ron in the chest, instantly picking him up as if he weighed nothing and throwing him through the air. As he flew through the air, Ron lost his grip on the Lotus blade but he didn't have time to think about it as he rocketed into a building and knew no more.

Rufus was scampering around inside the mechanical chassis of the MAMA as he saw his Master thrown away like a forgotten toy. Rufus shook his head and resumed his attack of biting any wire that looked important and hoping that maybe the next wire he clipped would be the one that stopped this creature for good.

In the days leading to the creation of the MAMA James Possible had worked with Wade Load in creating the code for the MAMA. A Metal Automatic Maintenance Assembler that Global Justice had claimed would change the face of environmentalism by eating spilled toxins and waste products for power while producing clean and renewable energy for all.

"As an added bonus," Betty had claimed at the announcement of the MAMA, "it can even detect contaminants before they pollute the environment and eliminate them to better mankind."

_To better mankind_, Rufus thought as he tugged at a wire and felt the robot lurch in pain, _What a joke._

It was only when Lowardia had invaded that the true purpose of the MAMA had been revealed and a better acronym had been given to it: MADD, a Mutually Assured Destruction Device.

It was an artificial intelligence designed specifically to eliminate all threats to its existence. If humanity couldn't have Earth, no one could have it.

In the days that had followed the fall of Middleton, Wade had transferred the MAMA to a body that was the most technologically advanced robotic shell ever created. It had been designed for speed, stealth but most of all: lethality.

Only hours after the MAMA had been deployed to the front lines, Lowardia had been driven into a full retreat. The carnage and slaughter giving the race of aliens pause as they were effectively and swiftly stopped at every turn.

Rufus remembered standing on Ron's shoulder as they overlooked a battlefield with the MAMA versus an entire Lowardian infantry division. The battle lasted only minutes as the MAMA killed each and every Lowardian before loyally returning to its masters.

Only when the war was over did everyone realize the prophetic nature of Betty Director's words: The genie was out of the bottle. Without an opponent to fight, the MAMA created opponents in its owners and soon the artificial intelligence had rebelled against its very creators.

The military had tried to stop it, Lowardia had volunteered forces to try and stop it, but the more people shot at it, the more powerful it had grown.

Eventually, Lowardia abandoned Earth to the monster and fled, vowing to seal off this solar system for all time. They'd been so scared they left everything and everyone behind, only the quickest Lowardians had been able to escape and any ships leaving the Earth was instantly shot down so as to prevent the Robot a chance to escape.

The only delay for the MAMA had been when Kim dropped Go City but even then that hadn't been enough to destroy it, only delay it.

After the Lowardians left, it was only a matter of time before nothing on Earth was left.

There was no more water, The MAMA drank it all.

There was no food, MAMA had an insatiable appetite and within a year, the only things left alive was Ron and Rufus mainly because the robot feared Ron's sword.

Rufus shook his head as his mind drifted back to the monster's creation and bit at a wire leading to the creature's power supply.

That stopped the creature dead in its tracks. Rufus held his breath as the robot stopped midstride and flopped onto its side with a soft hiss of air.

Scampering out of the creature's side, Rufus jumped onto the MAMA's face and snipped at a wire connecting the CPU to the rest of the monster. Just for good measure, Rufus removed the robot's memory core, CPU and an eye for a trophy. Seeing as the monster was completely powered down Rufus then crushed the three items and set about looking for Ron.

* * *

He found Ron not too far away but Rufus' heart fell when he saw his master. Ron was crumpled up face down on the ground, a pool of blood beneath him and a wheezy gasp coming from his mouth.

_Ron? _Rufus asked quietly.

He saw Ron cough weakly and rolled onto his back, "R-rufus?" Ron called out weakly.

_I'm here,_ Rufus replied and hopped onto Ron's shoulder. He looked down at Ron's chest and gasped at the three enormous tears in Ron's chest where the robot's claws had punctured him.

"I-I got_hackhack_ got careless," Ron coughed weakly, blood coming from his mouth.

_It happens to the best of us,_ Rufus said comfortingly and he patted Ron on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Rufus," Ron said, his breaths coming weakly.

_For what?_ Rufus gestured to the blood, _This, oh this is nothing, slap a band aid on here and you'll be fine._

Even in his state Ron could still laugh at Rufus' humor, "Not this time buddy," he let out a low sigh, "not this_hack _time."

Rufus didn't know how to deal with Ron dying so he paced around quickly, _Hang on,_ Rufus promised, _I'm going to save you._

Ron smiled, "Sorry buddy, you said it y-yourself, we may be immortal but we're not invincible," the blood was coming weaker now and Rufus knew Ron didn't have much time.

The idea came to Rufus in an instant but he still continued pacing even as he debated internally whether or not he should do it. It took him the whole span of three seconds to realize what he was debating and then he looked away as he flushed in shame for being so selfish. Ron was his master and more importantly, his best friend.

_You'd do the same if you were in my position,_ Rufus said to the dying Ron.

"D-do what?" Ron asked slowly.

Rufus didn't answer but instead curled up on Ron's shoulder and allowed his heart to slow. Rufus felt it slowly at first but it built like a wave, a wave of pure energy just waiting to be unleashed. A tidal wave of pure blue energy that had kept Rufus alive for all these years was just waiting to be freed.

_This is how it should have been all along,_ Rufus smiled as he allowed the Mystical Monkey Power to flow from his spirit, his soul, and pour into Ron's.

Rufus cracked an eye as the blue energy erupted from his body and descended on Ron's like a storm. Crackling blue flames raced across Ron, instantly healing all his injuries and restoring all the pain he felt in his body. Within seconds the transfer was complete and Ron was restored. In fact he was better than restored. The Mystical Monkey Power was in him completely now and his body trembled at the enormous power swelling through his body. Ron's eyes opened and he sat up quickly, Rufus' body tumbling from his shoulder and into his lap.

"You did it Rufus!" Ron shouted and he jumped to his feet, feeling his body all over for any injury. He felt a tingling running down his chest and looked on in wonder as the cuts instantly repaired themselves and the wound disappeared without so much as a scar.

"This is so cool Rufus," Ron grinned but the grin faltered when Rufus didn't answer, "Rufus?"

_I'm...I'm here,_ his companion called out from his forgotten position on the ground.

Ron was instantly at Rufus' side and scooped him up in his hands, "Rufus?"

_Yes Child? _Rufus asked as he felt hundreds of thousands of years suddenly wash over him.

"What's happening?" Ron asked, fearful of the answer even as he saw Rufus aging drastically before him.

_I'm dying Ron,_ Rufus answered back weakly.

"But why?" Ron asked, fearing the next answer.

_Because I gave my Monkey Power to you, _Rufus answered back, _You now have it all and it repaired your body. Immortal and Invulnerable._

"What?" Ron gasped in horror even as he felt his body finish healing itself, "Why would you do that?"

_You were dying,_ Rufus said in a quiet voice.

"But you told me you wouldn't sacrifice your immortality for me," Ron argued.

Rufus allowed a small laugh to escape his weak frame, _don't remind me._

A tear streaked down Ron's dust covered face, "You didn't have to-No, you shouldn't have done it."

_It's a bit late for that isn't it? _Rufus asked sarcastically.

"But what do I do now?" Ron asked his dying friend.

_I don't know Ron_ Rufus answered.

Ron never replied. He just sat there hunched over, frozen. Rufus looked around and saw dust particles stationary in the wind, neither rising nor falling, they just sat there suspended above the ground arranged in a perfect arrangement.

The world stopped in time, paused with no passage at all save Rufus.

Even as he felt the life leaving him Rufus looked around in confusion as he struggled to figure out what was going on.

And then he saw her.

Rufus' eyes widened slightly as a woman with beautiful blonde hair appeared behind Ron.

He was about to whisper to Ron but the woman held a petite finger to her lips and winked an almond shaped eye.

She bowed slightly in a show of respect, her Japanese upbringing manifesting itself in her mannerisms. Her patched up robe waved silently in the wind as she whispered to Rufus, "She's coming Rufus-Chan, he needs to wait for her."

_Who?_ the Naked Mole Rat asked.

The girl laughed, the first time she had done so in years, "Why Kim-Chan of course."

Ron looked at the woman quizzically, _But she's dead._

The woman continued to smile, "Not yet."

Rufus looked into her chocolate eyes and finally recognized her-

"Save your strength little one," she interrupted Rufus, "You need to be with Ron-Chan now. Comfort my Father in his hour of need for the last time."

She faded from existence as the world slowly started moving again.

Rufus looked one last time at his master and held out a tiny paw for Ron to grasp, _Wait for her Ron, wait and be ready for when she comes._

"Wait for who?" Ron sniffed as he held his best friend.

_Kim,_ Rufus answered as he saw the grand scheme played out before him, _Kim's coming back and when she does, she'll need your help._

"What? How?" Ron asked through tears.

_Thank you Ron,_ Rufus took his final breath, _Thank you for every thing..._

Ron felt Rufus' last breath and then nothing and hunched over his friend weakly.

Rufus, his one constant in life, his true best friend that Kim would never be able to be, Rufus Alvin Stoppable was dead.

Ron sat back on his haunches and screamed to the empty world.

He was cursed with his utmost fear:

Alone in life.

Unable to Die.

Alone, here at the end of the Universe.

He was alone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. If Disney wants to make this into Season 5 they can go right ahead.**

**Author's Notes: **And with that Ladies, Gentlemen, Children and Bears, we end Act I: The MAMA. This first act was a hoot to write and I look forward to what's coming up in Act II.

If you've got a question, concern or want to sing my praises drop me a review below and I'll respond within seven business days.

Special thanks this week goes out to Wanderer of the Mist (Glad to see you back buddy), CajunBear73 (Betty and Lucy got some 'Splainin to do), Sentinel103 (Where does Hobby end and Obsession begin?), Darev (Just one more), Joe Stoppinghem (It was my pleasure), Taechunsa (Answers for everyone!), Eddy13 (He says he'll think about it.)

And a thank you to you, the silent reader. I'm just glad you keep tuning back in every week and I hope you're enjoying the story.

Until next time, TRS.


	12. Act II: The Machine

**Many…Many years ago**

**.**

**.**

**.**This was a world without rules.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**Wrdos wree not iptomrnat in tihs sortm.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chaos.

.

.

.

.esnes edam gnihton ,ereH

.

.

. derettam gnihton ,ereH

.

.

Confusion.

.

.

.

.

.

The wind swirled around him as he walked. Not on ground mind you, he just walked in the Nothing.

Here there was no up.

There was no down.

There was only Nothing.

And still he walked through the confusion and chaos.

He felt the nipping of Nothing at his exposed skin but a glare was all it took for Nothing to back away like a Dog with its tail between the legs.

He stopped walking and looked around at the chaos and confusion blowing around him, all-consuming and never ending.

He stared at the contradictions, the paradoxes, the endless possibilities before him and he sighed as he realized he was standing in a plot hole.

He shook his head and stepped to the side out of the hole.

"Enough."

It was one word but the word reverberated through the expanse of chaos, causing all movement to cease.

The people walking around the Penrose Stairs ceased their movements and watched him with baited breath.

Pinocchio stopped lying about his nose not growing as he watched the man with wide eyes.

M.C. Escher paintings brought to life froze in place as all the chaos obeyed his command.

No one and Nothing did not even dare to breathe.

"Let's start with Light," he spoke into the chaos, "Can't improve on the original can I?"

He laughed as his piercing blue eyes that had once been filled with anger and malice gleamed in cold determination as light suddenly filled the expanse surrounding him, all the paradoxes and chaos disappearing, banished as light lit up the expanse.

"Good," he commented as pure light surrounded him, "good."

He took several steps forward as the pure light enveloped him, "all right, let's get some ground for me to stand on."

The light congealed around him, hardening and darkening hardened beneath him, until freshly tilled brown dirt appeared beneath his feet.

He sank in the tilled soil up to his ankles and he smiled as he felt the cool earth fill the spaces between his toes, "good."

A laugh, the most pure laugh escaped his lips as he started to run through the dirt, watching in amazement as his footprints were left in the soil behind him.

After several minutes of running he stopped and dropped to his knees to catch his breath.

He rested his hands on the dirt, reveling in the cool brown soil. Leaning back he looked to the expanse above him and the complete Nothing that swirled above him.

He took a handful of dirt and tossed it into the sky, watching as the soil flew upwards, defying gravity and spreading out.

The dirt flew against the nothing and blotted it out, replacing the empty expanse with a brown covering.

"Well that's ugly," he said to the emptiness surrounding him.

Responding to that statement, the brown swirled and bubbled as the most beautiful blue erupted from it, transforming the ugly brown into a beautiful blue sky with a golden sun high overhead.

He exhaled a few short breaths and clouds appeared moments later.

He hands reaching down to the brown soil beneath him, he clenched the soil and closed his eyes.

Moments later miniature shoots of green grass sprouted from the soil, moments later the surrounding land was covered in lush green grass.

He closed his eyes and trees of every kind grew from the ground and stretched into the sky.

The man smiled and looked up at the world he had created, "Good."

He tossed his head back and forth to loosen the ligaments when the idea came to him.

With a smile on his face he turned to the ground yet again and streams of water rose from the ground, moments later he was kneeling on an island surrounded by rivers. Stretching around him was the rest of the world, mountains that towered into the sky, deserts that blew yellow sand even a warm and wet jungle lay to the south.

But it wasn't good enough for him.

He started walking, idly touching the ground and watching as animals clawed their way out of the earth. Within minutes he was surrounded by all manner of creatures, from dogs to horses, he was surrounded by all creatures that longed to be near their creator.

He crouched down to scratch a dog and laughed as the dog licked his face while he continued scratching behind the ears. Looking at a patch of dirt near his feet he scooped up a handful of soil and blew on it before throwing it into the air, the soil scattering and flying away as it was transformed into every bird imaginable.

He straightened to his full height as he watched the birds fly away, their songs catching on the breeze of the now morning light but he didn't feel like he was done with this project.

He wasn't sure what needed to be added to make this world perfect but he just knew something was wrong.

He continued to walk through his creation as animals of all shapes and sizes came to be near him. He smiled at the collective of all life gathering around him but his mind was wandering elsewhere.

He snapped his fingers as the idea came to him.

Almost immediately a large mound of dirt rose in front of him until it was nearly as tall as him.

The animals gathered around the mound but scattered as a skeletal hand punched through the soil and stretched out, clawing at the empty air in desperation before twitching and finally stopping.

A dog came up to the hand and sniffed it cautiously before turning back to the man with a confused expression.

"No," he ordered as he saw the dog turn to bite at the hand of bone.

The dog turned back, a guilty expression written in its features and the man shook his head in confirmation.

The dog slinked away as the man smiled and walked up to the mound with the skeletal hand. He paused, considering the implications of what he was about to do before he touched the bone.

He took a step back as that single touch brought life into this world.

Before his very eyes muscle and tissue began to form on the bones, tendons that had only moments before never existed appeared amidst the tissue that was now forming. The man watched with joy in his eyes as blood vessels sprouted from nothing and raced up the hand and a final tremor twitched through the arm as flawless ivory skin covered the exposed muscle and tendons.

He reached out his hand again and touched the lifeless hand lightly, noting with pleasure that as he grasped the wrist, the appendage twitched as life began.

The fingers flexed and the hand began to move awkwardly as the man pulled lightly, guiding the owner of the hand out of the dirt mound.

As he pulled, the hand grew an arm, then a shoulder, and then a leg jutted through the pile of dirt, followed by the head and the rest of the body. The man shrugged in confusion as he observed the first human he created was in fact a naked woman.

"This wasn't intentional Wolf," he promised the peaceful world.

The man smiled as the woman stumbled around, her red hair gleaming in the morning light. He pulled off his outer jacket and draped it across her naked features.

* * *

She felt his hands draping the clothes across her body and before he could blink, the woman pushed him away and scampered off into the world beyond the two of them.

He sighed as he watched her run off awkwardly, every step she took was an improvement over the last but eventually she tumbled into the grass and clawed around like a mad animal.

"Hello?" he called out to her scrabbling form.

Instantly her emerald eyes focused on him with an animal like madness.

"Do you understand me?" he asked as he crouched near her.

The prone woman swiped at him with her free arm before pushing herself to her feet and running awkwardly away. She only made it a few meters before tumbling to the cool grass again and this time she stayed down, exhausted as her never used muscles screamed in agony at suddenly being used.

The man approached the heaving form of the woman and he crouched down by her, "can you understand me?" he tried again.

This time the woman turned to him, the madness still in her eyes but somehow she appeared calmer.

She growled at him but instead of threatening him it appeared as if she was trying to communicate with him.

He placed a hand on her back like a Father comforting his daughter and he concentrated again, "How about now?"

"N...n..." she began.

"Now," he affirmed.

"N...n...ow," she tried hesitantly, "now."

"Good," he smiled.

"W...wh...who a..."

"Who am I?" he asked as he sat upon the ground.

She nodded, "W...who are you?"

He patted her on top of the head, matting her red hair in the process, "Kim Possible, I am your Creator."

* * *

**Many...Many Years Ago**

The Trio walked through this paradise, impressed and awed at the beauty.

"He still has it," the lone man said to the two women with him as they walked along a path that had been carved through a forest, "there's no denying that."

"Never doubted him for an instant," the first woman replied elegantly, her brown curly hair waving in the cool breeze. She reached out a lithe arm and pulled at a low hanging branch, reveling in the cool leaves of the branches.

"You were the one who gave him the idea to build this place Muse," the blonde haired woman retorted as she followed the group through a grove of apple trees.

"And he did such a marvelous job with it too," Muse replied with a bit of vanity in her voice, "What's the matter Wolf? Angry that you didn't come up with the idea?"

"That's not my job," Wolf replied shortly, "My job is to make sure all this doesn't collapse in on itself."

The man smiled at the two women bickering back and forth as he pulled two apples from the branches overhead, "Wolf, firstly you're the Beta, don't get too full of yourself," he paused to throw her an apple before turning to Muse to toss one to her, "Secondly, we are walking in the middle of a Paradise and you two are arguing over the roles our Creator assigned for us?"

Wolf held a branch side so the trio could pass through without any issue, "What of it Agmiln? What do you care?"

Tam Agmiln smiled, his brown hair waving in the breeze as he plucked an apple for himself before tucking a second one in his pocket, "I just think it's funny that's all."

Muse nodded towards a cluster of Poplar trees, beyond which a crashing of waves could be heard, "The Creator is over there," she said as she bit into her apple daintily.

Wolf smiled and pushed her way through the Poplar trees and found herself standing on a white sand beach.

* * *

The sun was setting far beyond the horizon, the golden light illuminating the world and bringing peace on all it touched.

The trio stumbled out of the forest and walked down the sand towards a man sitting on a log beside a fire, watching a pair of adults swimming and playing in the waves of the ocean.

"Took you all long enough to get here," he called out to them with a laugh in his voice.

"We were looking at your paradise you created here," Muse replied as she sat gracefully on the sand, hardly leaving a mark in the process.

"Yeah well I had a good idea," The Creator smiled at Muse before turning to the other two, "and you two, what do you think?"

Wolf looked around, her hazel eyes taking in the entire world, "no paradoxes or contingen-"

"No Wolf," The Creator sighed and looked at her expectantly, "do you like it?"

She was silent as the wind jostled her hair and clothes, "I could vacation here."

The Creator laughed heartily at her reply, "If that's the best I can hope for..."

She smiled and joined Muse around the fire, "Well as your Beta it's my job to be critical."

"Uh-huh," the Creator replied disbelieving every word, "that's the only reason."

She smiled, "and as your sister it is my job to be critical of everything you ever do."

The Creator laughed so hard he nearly fell off his log, "that's the reason I was waiting for."

The Creator wiped at his eyes that were tearing up at his Sister's comments, "And how about you Tam? Do you like it here?"

Tam smiled ecstatically as he tossed the apple in his pocket to the Creator, "I can't wait to live here," he nodded to a far off mountain, "unless my eyes are mistaken there is a wonderful waterfall and pool up there that I think would be awesome for cliff jumping."

The Creator shrugged as he split the apple into four pieces and gave a piece to each of his companions, "You could but remember that is your drinking water."

"Maybe I'll just swim in the Ocean," Tam replied dejectedly.

The group laughed as The Creator stoked the fire with some wood.

"I have to admit," Wolf said as she leaned forward and stared at her brother through the fire, "you have one heck of a god complex."

The Creator shrugged, "My world, my rules."

Wolf shook her head, "Letting all that power go to your head," she leaned back with a chuckle, "it just might kill you one day..." she trailed off as an awkward silence descended over the group.

"Creator I am so-" she began to apologize but The Creator cut her off with a hand wave.

"It's all right," he murmured as he idly rubbed his temple, "slip of the tongue."

The Creator looked beyond the fire at two approaching people who had just come from the ocean, "Well speak of the devil..." the group turned and watched as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable approached the fire.

Tam turned to the Creator, "Again?"

"Create what you know," he replied before turning to the pair.

"Did you at least give them clothes this time?" Wolf hissed as the two approached, outlined by the setting sun.

"Yes," The Creator lied, "you forget to give them clothes once..." The Creator trailed off as Kim and Ron neared the group, "and how was playing in the Ocean?"

Ron shivered, his wet hair plastered to his forehead, "we had fun."

Kim nodded, "He's weird," everyone saw the slump in Ron's shoulders but Kim nudged him, "but I like weird."

The Creator smiled, "Kim, Ron I want you two to meet my friends," he pointed at the brown haired woman, "this is Muse, she is sort of responsible for this place."

Muse smiled politely and waved as her loose clothes shifted in the breezes.

"This is my sister Wolf but you can call her Silv," The Creator pointed at the blonde woman, "she makes sure nothing goes wrong."

An awkward smile, "Hello."

The Creator turned to Tam, "And this is my good friend Tam Agmiln," a smile from Tam, "he's going to stay with you when I go."

Kim and Ron both turned to the Creator, shock written over their features, "you're leaving us?"

"I can't stay here all the time," The Creator pulled out a set of fresh clothes from thin air, "That's what Tam is for. He's here to guide you when I cannot."

The two eyed Tam skeptically who turned to the Creator, "they won't remember this will they?"

The Creator looked downhearted and poked dejectedly at the fire, "they won't be around long enough to forget about me."

Muse looked at the Creator in shock, "So soon?"

A simple nod as he rose to his feet, "afraid so."

Everyone rose to their feet as the Creator pulled Kim and Ron in and hugged them both, "Goodbye you two."

They hugged him back, "Will we see you again?"

"Of course," the Creator lied, "I'll see you next week."

With that, he released them to Tam and giving a final look around the paradise he created, then he along with Muse and Wolf vanished into thin air leaving Tam with Ron and Kim.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If Disney wants to make this a series, I'm all for it. Just bring me on as a writer or consultant.**

**Author's Notes: **Allow me to be first one to welcome you all to Act II: The Machine and with it we begin the wild and insane ride that is Act II.

If ever there was a chapter that I wish I could illustrate, it would be this one. I mean, it would have been awesome to illustrate the Battle of Middleton or later during the Battle of Paris but this whole chapter I was wishing I could animate and show you what words cannot describe.

Anyway, glad to see each and everyone of you with the new chapter and I hope you stick around. As is always my policy, leave a review and you shall get a response.

Special thanks goes out to Katsumara (Hope for a reunion is all I will say), Twuscany (You can take a breath between chapter man), (Eddy13 (What is she doing now?), Wanderer (You know you could always create a profile here), Darev (Looking back I can see the case for a bigger MAMA but I like it as is), Joe Stoppinghem (You know I was kidding about the Cher joke right?), Sentinel103 (Close but no cigar), CajunBear73 (Sometimes the only thing you need in life is a promise).

And thank you to you, the ever silent reader, thank you for coming back week in and week out.

TRS


	13. Physical Cosmology

_11) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to deliberately alter the personalities of the chosen beings without expressed permission of the Founders or if the motives are _

_properly explained._

* * *

******Physical Cosmology:** as a branch of astronomy, this is the study of the largest-scale structures and dynamics of the universe and is concerned with fundamental questions about its formation and evolution.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****6:50 P.M.**_  
_

_Ding_

"Really?" a sarcastic voice echoed from the study.

Robert looked up from his magazine, a bemused smile on his face, "Having problems Mark?"

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife as Mark yelled from the study, "Of course not Robert," he turned back to the computer and muttered more to himself than to Robert, "Why would I have problems?"

Robert turned back to his magazine, the smile never leaving his face, "Oh, no reason. It's just that-"

_Ding_

"Oh so that's how you want to do it?" Mark hissed angrily.

"Need some help?" Robert asked as he set the magazine down and walked over to his den where Mark was feverishly working on the computer.

"Actually yes," Mark admitted dejectedly and threw his hands up in surrender as Robert entered the den.

Robert leaned against the door jam and nodded to the computer, "So what's up?"

Mark sat back in the computer chair with a sigh and pointed at the screen, "your computer keeps freezing up."

Robert shook his head, "in English?"

Mark looked at him, "I can't make it work."

Robert shrugged, "but it was working fine a moment ago."

Mark interrupted him with a look of annoyance, "that was an hour ago."

Robert leaned his head back until it was resting on the door frame, "So what now?"

Mark let out a sigh, "well if I can't fix it I'm going to-hello that's not good," Mark leaned forward and started typing at the keyboard quickly, "oh no, oh no," he kept repeating before he whispered, "uh oh."

"Is that a good 'uh oh'? Or a bad 'uh oh'?" Robert asked.

Mark didn't look up, "since when has someone saying 'uh oh' ever been a good thing?"

Robert shrugged as he stepped forward and leaned over the chair to see the screen, "You never know. So what's going on?"

Mark kept typing away, "your computer just reset."

Robert looked on, "and that means?"

Mark didn't look up, "it means that your computer is rebooting."

Robert massaged his temples, "so we have to start from scratch?"

Mark nodded, "yep."

"Do you know why?" Robert asked as his computer started whirring through the start up sequence.

Mark nodded again, "If I had to guess, I'd say it was because you bought a Mac."

"Always with those jokes," Robert said as he walked back to his magazine.

* * *

**July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****12:15 P.M.**

"Now you're going to have to accept that there are some things that I won't be able to tell you simply because I don't have time and by telling you this late in the game I'd be taking away from information that could potentially help you," Dr. Elizabeth Director told Kim as she led the group consisting of her, Kim, Will Du and Josh Mankey through large white corridors that were bright but not to the point where the light hurt the eyes.

She stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway and turned back to Kim, "first things first," she took a breath and placed her hands on Kim's shoulders, "are you all right? Any bumps, bruises or internal bleeding that we need to be aware of?"

Kim found it eerie staring into Betty Director's two perfectly good eyes but somehow she managed and shook her head, "I'm fine, well apart from the whole jumping through time sitch."

Betty nodded and patted Kim maternally on the shoulders, "I'm glad your back. We've been waiting a long time for you."

Kim looked at Betty with a thousand questions pouring through her mind but right now she only cared about one, "Where am I?" she asked.

Will Du jumped in, "approximately one mile below the surface of the Earth in a Global Science Black Project research station," he motioned for Kim's hand that held the remote and she brought it up slowly to him. He removed the remote from her hand and started tinkering with it as they resumed their walk, "We call this version of Earth, Earth 28,117."

Kim looked at him as he fiddled with the remote, "Earth 28,117?"

"Yes," Betty explained as she swiped her card at a locked door and after a moment of reading her card, the doors swung open with a futuristic hiss, "Not quite like the Earth 15 you came from but still," she turned back as they entered a large conference room that dimmed as everyone took seats before a large blank wall that blinked sequentially.

Kim held up her hands as she sank into her seat with a silent _woosh_, "I have no idea what you're talking about and if I don't get some answers I swear..."

"I know you're confused Kim so I'll try to explain as easily as I can," Betty promised as the room darkened and the entire blank wall transformed into a large video screen.

"Kim do you know who William James is?" Betty asked from somewhere in the darkened room as a black and white photograph of William James appeared on the screen.

Kim shook her head, "no."

Betty nodded, "William James was a philosopher and psychologist who in 1895 coined the term multiverse," Betty explained, "essentially he reasoned that there is more than one universe out there."

Kim nodded, "Felix explained that theory to Ron and I once," she tried to remember all her history classes, "supposedly when there's some big event, an alternate universe is formed."

Betty nodded, "exactly, in Earth 437 for example, the South won the Civil War," she wracked her brain for more examples, "in Earth 92,498,735 Hitler defeats the Allies in World War II and now rules the world," she paused and added as a footnote, "He actually celebrated his 75th birthday last week."

"And in Earth 47 Ringo was actually a good drummer," Will interjected.

Kim looked at Will with disbelief, "that sounds like a bad fanfic."

Will smiled as Betty let out a light chuckle, "We here at Earth 28,117 had the distinct privilege of having Lowardia come in peace," she smiled broadly, "they've shared their technology with us and now we are in a veritable utopia."

Kim's body instantly tensed up, "Lowardians are here?" she hissed in hatred.

Betty looked at Kim through the dim light as her smile faltered "is that a problem Kim?"

Kim didn't answer but felt her lips curl into a snarl as Will cleared his throat, "Kim...Kim passed through Earth 34,127."

Silence hung over the room as everyone present processed that little bit of information.

"Oh," came the only reply from Betty.

"You mean to tell me that all this technology came from the Lowardians?" Kim spat angrily, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong Kim?" Josh asked in confusion, "The Lowardians are our friends-"

"No," Kim answered angrily, whirling on the man, "No Josh, the Lowardians are not our friends. They only seek dominance of the Universe to satisfy their lust for blood."

"But Kim," Josh argued, "they're our friends. Their only goal is to serve man."

Kim snorted, "Yeah, I saw that _Twilight Zone _episode," she let her comment hang over the air for a moment before continuing, "turns out it was a cookbook at the end."

"Not this time," Betty interrupted sternly, "Now we know you weren't with Earth 34,127 for that long but obviously it was long enough for you to develop a hatred for the Lowardians."

"That's putting it lightly," Kim snarled at Betty, "the sheer fact that you could-"

"I don't care Possible," Betty interrupted, "you can have your own prejudices but in all honesty, you were in that Universe for only a few hours," Betty took a deep breath as she fought to keep her anger in check, "the simple fact of the matter is that you are our last hope."

This brought Kim out of her hatred spewing rant, "Excuse me?"

Betty brought the lights up and motioned for the doors, "Will, Josh. Leave us alone."

The two men rose silently and waited until they had left the room before rising to her feet.

Betty buttoned her jacket as she stood to her feet and slowly started walking around the large table, "I know you're angry," Betty lightly touched the chairs as she passed, "you're alone, jumping from random reality to random reality almost like someone's changing the channel on your television," Kim didn't respond, "but I need you to put aside your hatred for Lowardians just long enough for us to help each other out."

"You can't expect me to just-" Kim argued.

"I can and I will," Betty said, her no nonsense attitude dripping off her words, "I need you right now to bury that hatred for them because we'll all die for nothing if you don't."

"Overly dramatic much?" Kim replied in a sarcastic tone.

Betty was silent before resuming her walk towards Kim, "here's a short history lesson for you," she took a deep breath, "five hundred years ago our version of Professor Robert Chen is fiddling with one of his radio telescopes to figure out the formation of the Universe and hits some previously undiscovered frequency that finds something unique," Betty was halfway around the table, "he makes radio contact with a different Earth, an Earth that had just achieved the ability to shoot out radio signals," Betty paused, "When Chen asks who he's speaking too, he discovers that it's himself but from that Earth. That was our first real proof that alternate universes exist."

Betty continued walking, "up until then, alternate universes were only talked about in theoretical physics or in bad Sci-Fi films. But this," Betty paused as she moved her hands as she spoke, "this gave us our first real proof and when Global Science found out what Chen was up too, we absorbed the project into Global Science and with the help of Lowardian technology we've been tracking down all the different universes."

Kim shook her head, "how many universes did you find?"

"As of three months ago, we detected universes numbering in the trillions," Betty explained, "but that's a small estimate."

Kim smiled, "sounds like a big number to me."

"When you think about it, it's not really that big," Betty said. She was silent before snapping her fingers, "Think about Newton's third law: For every reaction, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Same philosophy applies to Universes."

Kim looked at Betty skeptically, "I thought that only applied to physical objects," to demonstrate Kim pushed her chair away from the table.

Betty nodded, "not a good example but it fits the explanation."

Kim's eye twitched as she thought about the implications, "Every decision I've ever made...?"

Betty nodded, "And every decision you haven't," she let that sink in, "Think about it, have you ever done something stupid that you wish you hadn't done?" she saw Kim nod, "well if you hadn't done it, another universe formed from that point and continued down from that path until another decision came up and then that universe split into separate paths and so on and so forth. You with me so far?"

Kim nodded, "every choice has a second path."

"Or a third...or fourth, but that is exactly the point: this universe that you and I are in, we're just part of that secondary path from another secondary path," Betty said as she took a seat next to Kim.

Kim looked at the ground, her thoughts whirling, "But what about the primary path?" she saw Betty's face take on the look of admiration, "what about the first universe that spawned everything?"

"You know it took our scientists 18 years to ask that question?" Betty asked before continuing.

She opened her mouth but upon seeing Kim's look of confusion Betty shrugged, "no one dies anymore, we don't really rush around as fast anymore."

"No one dies?" Kim asked disbelieving every word, "what about population control? People aging?People just constantly breeding-"

"We colonize other planets," Betty interrupted, "we just finished terraforming Venus last century," she paused as she considered Kim's next question, "you stop aging around your 28th birthday,"Betty shrugged, "we've already colonized most of this galaxy and your father is leading a colonization effort to another galaxy next year."

Kim shook her head in confusion, "my head is starting to hurt and I'm sorry I ever asked," she ran her hand over her face, "let's go back to multiverses."

Betty nodded, "We actually found it rather quickly, within the first week of searching but we found it, the primary universe that started it all," she shook her head as she remembered, "it was not like anything we expected."

"In what way?" Kim asked.

"It spawned everything, this...this prime universe. Everything branches off from that one set path but that universe doesn't spawn from anything," Betty explained, "It is a set path, a guidebook to everything and seeing it like..." she trailed off and let out a satisfied sigh, "seeing it gives your life perspective."

Kim sat up in her chair, "and we can see these alternate universes?"

Betty nodded, "You will, but later. Right now we need your help."

Kim sat back in her chair, "what kind of help?"

Betty smirked and the large wall morphed into a slide show of the entire world. On the screen, children played, animals ran, it was a utopia. Betty watched the slides for several seconds before turning back to Kim, "About nine years ago, we discovered that several of the outlying universes were disappearing. They'd just disappear off the grid and when we programmed our scanners to look, we'd find no existence of that universe ever having existed."

"Random coincidence?" Kim ventured.

Betty shook her head, "That's what Wade and Justine thought at first but then it kept happening and at a faster rate. Within three years, we'd lost over twenty-five percent of all the known Universes. They just disappeared."

Kim looked at Betty expectantly, "what's causing it?"

Betty smiled a familiar smile, "now that's the real question."

Kim twirled her hair quietly for a second before responding, "What's the deal with Josh?"

Betty stopped and stared at Kim, a confused look on her face at the sudden change of subject, "I'm sorry?"

Kim nodded towards the closed door, "Why is Josh here? You and Will I can understand but Josh being here makes no sense," she thought quietly for a second before continuing, "where I come from he's head of our high school art club."

Betty leaned against the back rest of her chair, "In this version of Earth, Josh loves you immensely. You jumped out of this universe just an hour before your wedding to him and bringing him here was the only way I could move you to our facility without causing an incident," Betty shook her head sadly, "After Ron died he was the one who stood by you and comforted you during his funeral."

"But the Mystical Monkey Power-" Kim argued.

"Mystical what now?" Betty asked in confusion.

"Mystical Monkey Power," Kim explained, "Ron got it from Monkey Fist and some old ruined idols and it allows him to heal from almost any wound, gives him mastery of Tai Chi Pek-Wa..." she trailed off as she saw Betty's blank look.

Betty shook her head, "there's no such thing as that Mystical Ape Power here."

"Monkey Power," Kim corrected, confusion reigning when it suddenly clicked for her, "that's what makes this universe different. Ron not having his power allowed him to die, his dying opened a door for Josh..."

"And you have an alternate universe," Betty finished, "now imagine that happening every second of the day with each passing decision and you have every alternate dimension being made."

Kim sat back in stunned silence as the weight of it all hit her, "Holy Crap."

Betty laughed, "That's what everyone's reaction is."

* * *

**July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****12:35 P.M.**

"What's your take on all this?" Josh asked Will Du as they stood in the hall. Occasionally a random doctor would pass by and nod courteously to the pair but for the most part, the hallway was quiet, save for the soft hiss of filtered air as it passed through the air vents.

"I'm sorry?" Will asked as he turned his attention back to Josh.

"What do you think of all this?" Josh asked again.

Will shrugged and straightened his uniform, "Betty is a sharp leader and your fiancée-"

"Wife," Josh interrupted.

Will smiled, "my apologies, your wife to be and Betty are two of the sharpest minds that I have ever had the good pleasure of working with."

Josh waited for the other shoe to drop so he asked, "can they fix this?"

Will shook his head, "we're all on borrowed time Josh," he straightened his uniform out of habit now, "you and I both know that Kim being here will kill us all."

Josh looked shocked as Will tugged at the edges of his uniform for no particular reason other than it gave him something to do. When he had finished, he looked directly at Josh, "So, no. I don't think they can fix it," he was silent for a moment before returning to straightening his uniform."

The hallway was silent for a few more minutes before Will turned back to Josh, "but I've been wrong before."

* * *

**July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****12:40 P.M.**

"So how do I factor into all this?" Kim asked Betty.

Betty rose and pushed a button that signaled Josh and Will to reenter the room. They were joined by a third person whose face Kim didn't see as the lights were dimming but Kim knew whoever it was, they would help.

When the three had found their seats, Will near a control panel, the mysterious man next to Betty and Josh next to Kim, Betty continued, "About nine years ago when we noticed the Universes were collapsing, Olivia Load discovered a repeating pattern in every universe we discovered."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "a pattern?"

Betty sighed, "Every universe operates on a frequency that-"

"I know, a frequency that controls your molecular arrangement and makes it so you don't phase through walls or something important like that," Kim interrupted.

She felt the stares of astonishment coming from all across the room and defensively asked, "What?"

The mysterious person chimed in, "how do you know that?"

Kim instantly recognized the voice, "you told me Wade."

Even in the dim light Kim could still see the wide smile on Wade Load's face, "which version of me told you?"

"The one from Lowardia's occupation of Earth," she replied.

The smile grew even larger, "So you're saying that that version of me was able to figure out you weren't from that universe in the middle of a war zone with limited supplies and discarded medical equipment?"

Kim shrugged, "those words never really came up in that order-"

"Enough," Betty interrupted, "Wade we're not here to stroke your ego, we're here to figure out why she's jumping and how we can-"

"Actually I'm jumping because I was exposed to a large dose of microwave radiation, solar energy from Shego, a good shot of adrenalin in my blood all mixed together by an electrical burst," she saw the looks of disbelief, "You and Justine told me that one as well."

Betty nodded, "Ok, so you're jumping from universe to universe," she paused, "Why?"

Wade shrugged, "could be that her body is trying to jump back into her universe," he leaned back in his chair, "she'll just keep jumping from universe to universe until she finds the right one."

"Is that what's causing the collapse?" Will asked.

Wade shook his head, "doubtful, there's something a lot bigger than just Kim jumping from universe to universe. In all reality, the universes could have reached their limit and now the prime universe is correcting that mistake by eliminating all the outlying universes."

"In what way?" Will asked.

Wade took a breath, "you know how you blow a balloon to a certain size and then slowly let the air out?" he saw the nods of confirmation, "could be like that, for some reason all realities are being let go."

Betty looked at him, her blue eyes blazing a hole through Wade, "is it going to erase everything and then start the whole process again?"

Wade shook his head, "could be that the universes do this systematically, a constant cycle of clearing everything out and then restarting the entire process."

Will looked at Wade, "you have proof?"

Wade shook his head, "Olivia's still running tests but if we have done this clearing and redoing before, I'm not sure if we would remember it," he shrugged, "so I can't say for sure."

Betty nodded as a forgotten voice spoke up, "Then until Olivia gets you your info what can you tell us?" Josh asked, "and can you fix it?"

Betty shook her head, "we're working on it Josh. In fact we found a lead that might-"

"Question?" Kim asked with a raised hand.

The room went silent as everyone turned back to Kim and Betty pointed at Kim like a grade school teacher, "Go ahead Kim."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Why you what?" Betty asked back.

"Why am I jumping? I mean I know all about the radiation, Shego blast and the ingredients necessary, but why this version of me in particular?" Kim asked, "how did I get knocked out of my universe? I mean, if what you told me about multiverses is true I can't be the only Kim jumping."

"Could be that's what make's your universe unique," Wade reasoned, "a back up from the universe in case of its destruction?"

Wade paused and somberly added, "maybe there are other versions of you and they all keep doing exactly what you're doing and they keep dying. Maybe you're the Kim that gets it right?"

"Why not just say it's all part of the Creator's plan," Kim said flippantly, "at least then we'd all attribute it to faith of everyone's part and there is some master plan instead of the universe making it up as it goes along."

The room was silent for a moment as Will looked at Betty and quietly changed the subject, "you said there might be a lead?"

"You're referring to the pattern Olivia found in the Universe wave frequencies?" Wade asked.

Betty nodded, "Like I said earlier, Olivia discovered a pattern that kept repeating over and over again in every universe's wave frequency," Betty pushed a button and a familiar poem appeared on the wall display, "One traveler for the journey to the creator, as power from beyond the stars will fuel her machine..."

Kim gripped her head in anguish as Betty read the words and they burned in her skull like a poker to the mind, "His love not returned will guide her and stay with her when she becomes lost," Kim recited aloud from memory, "The symbol of royalty will open the doors closed to her and the machine will carry her even as the soul of an immortal protects her," she finished.

Betty had stopped as soon as Kim began speaking, a knowing smile on her face, "so you do hear it. Interesting..."

Kim looked up as the pain faded "what is that chant?"

"I'd say a guide to meeting the Creator, whoever they are" Betty ventured, "but I wonder if you know what it means?"

Kim shook her head but stopped mid shake and looked up, "When I met Tam in Middleton-the Kingdom of Middleton, he gave me something," she fished in her pockets and fished out the bag with the bloody flag in it, "he called it the symbol of royalty or something like that."

Betty was so shocked she almost slipped out of her chair, "you have the Symbol of Royalty," she whispered in reverence.

Kim looked around the room with all the occupants staring at her with their jaws open, "yeah? So what?"

"So what?" Will exploded in excitement, "you found a piece!"

He typed a command into the console in front of him and the words to the chant appeared on the wall before them again.

_One traveler for the journey to the creator,  
as power from beyond the stars will fuel her machine.  
His love not returned will guide her and stay with her when she becomes lost.  
The symbol of royalty will open the doors closed to her and the machine will carry her  
even as the soul of an immortal protects her._

Will walked up to the video screen and pointed at the fourth line, "you have the Symbol of Royalty, the third piece," he pointed at the screen again, "We're so close," he whispered before turning back, "You're the traveler," the pieces were coming together, "the flag is the symbol of royalty-"

"Back up," Josh interrupted, "What's going on?"

Betty pointed at the screen, "this is a list of items needed to power a machine that can send Kim to see the Creator."

Josh shrugged, "I thought you said we need to save the universe. How does gathering some ancient ritualistic pieces do that? Shouldn't we be focusing on something else?"

Betty shook her head, "this is our only lead and if we lose one of these pieces, we're dead."

"The Machine," Kim interrupted as the device in Paris flashed into her mind, "the Machine in Paris, that must be the machine talked about here."

Betty snapped her fingers and pointed at Kim, "you know where it is?"

She nodded, "You, Ron, Yori and Felix are leading what's left of Humanity to steal it from Lowardia."

Betty nodded, "good. You need to get that machine at all costs."

Instantly the momentum was lost, "I can't give them orders, I'm here."

Betty nodded as she trailed off, "Of course...but when you go back?"

Kim snorted, "whenever that may be-"

Wade stood to his feet and looked around the room, ideas pouring through his mind, "I know why you're jumping to these universes directly." Everyone waited on the edge of their seats, "you're supposed to get the pieces: The Royalty from Middleton, the Machine from Lowardia..."

Josh stood to his feet and joined the group, "that's two, you need three more," he was silent for a heart beat, "and why is she here?"

Betty looked up at Josh, "Kim's here because we need her."

Josh didn't look convinced by Betty so he just stared until Will jumped in, "For some reason this version of Kim was knocked out of her universe and is jumping through the universes," he took a breath, "We saw her jumping and pulled her here. It wasn't that hard seeing as this was the first universe she jumped to."

"The wedding..." Kim whispered.

Betty nodded, "You collapsed before your wedding and we had you transferred here."

"How long ago was this?" Kim asked.

Betty shrugged offhandedly, "about a week ago."

She looked at Betty, "and my family?"

"They've been told that you're undergoing tests," Betty shook her head sadly, "but by the time you could go see them, you're going to jump out of here again."

"And what is that?" Kim asked pointedly, "this...jumping that I'm doing."

"When you jump from universe to universe, your consciousness punches through the current universe, journeys through the nothingness in between universes, before punching through another universe and into that universe's Kim," Wade made a fist and slammed it into his palm for effect, "I'm guessing that's why your headaches have been getting worse and you've started developing nosebleeds."

Kim nodded, "how did you know?"

Wade smiled, "you think you're the first person we sent through?" he saw her look of astonishment, "Tam Agmiln was our first true inter-reality agent. Everything we learned about other universes, we learned from those agents."

Kim looked around expectantly, "then why not send them out to look for the pieces, or better yet send them with me to help me out?"

Betty leaned over the table, "because we never really perfected the technology to the point to where we could send more than one agent out at a time. But you're unique, you're the first natural born jumper. Everyone else was given one of these remotes," Betty held up the black remote Will had borrowed earlier, "and that would make it easier for them to jump."

"Is that why I'm getting headaches and nosebleeds?" Kim asked.

Wade nodded, "when you jump, your mind essentially jumps time zones," he shrugged, "I suppose the best way to describe it is like inter-reality jet lag."

Kim nodded, "and what if I jump to a universe that I don't exist in?" she saw looks of confusion, "a universe that I've died in for example."

Wade shook his head, "We don't know," he was silent for a second, "try to avoid doing something like that."

Kim put on a sarcastic look, "sure thing Wade."

She was silent for a second before thinking back to Tam, "when I jump, what happens to my body?"

Wade nodded, "Your mind jumps, but your body stays here. Essentially your body is left without a brain and it's as if you're in a coma."

Kim nodded and thought back to Tam's body, "and what if I die?"

Silence followed by uncomfortable looks from Wade, Betty and Will.

"What?" Kim asked.

Will gulped nervously, "If your body dies while you're not in it, you don't ever come back to that universe," he looked at Wade and shrugged, "we're guessing."

"And if my body dies while I'm in it?" she asked, "Do I snap to another version of me?"

_**Woosh-**Hiss_

The doors opened as if on cue and in strolled a scientist that kept her long hair pulled back in a permanent ponytail. She wore a white lab coat and she carried her small lithe body with surprising grace. She walked up to Betty and handed the Global Science leader a folder, "Time table's been pushed back eight hours thanks to Miss Possible arriving."

Betty nodded and scanned the folder's contents, "so thirteen hours now Olivia?"

Olivia Load shook her head, her hair waving ever so slightly, "no, eight hours now."

Betty let out a sigh as Kim interrupted, "Hello? What happens should my body die and I'm still in it"

Olivia turned to Kim, her chocolate colored eyes cutting through to Kim's soul, "You die. Permanently, it's what happened to Tam and it will happen to you if you're not careful."

Wade placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder, "Olivia, remember what I said about your bedside manner? You need to be kinder to people."

Olivia turned and shook her head in confusion, "I'm answering her questions. Without Kim, we all die so I don't think we have time to be indirect."

Everyone turned back to Kim who had sunk back in her chair, "dying in an alternate universe was not how I planned to go..."

Josh knelt next to her, "you're not going to die Kim," he hugged her tightly, "I'll make sure of that."

Betty watched Josh hug her but noticed Kim didn't return the hug with a mixture of sadness and wonderment in her gaze.

"Could it be...?" she asked in a voice so low that no one could hear her.

Will flashed her a look as her heard her mumble something but he quickly dismissed it as Kim asked another question, "What do you mean without me, you all die?"

This was the moment Betty had been fearing ever since Kim showed up, "Its...its..." Betty stumbled with her words before Will took over.

"You act as a tent pole that keeps a universe from collapsing," he explained, "so long as you stay here, the universe doesn't collapse," he sighed, "the only problem is that you jump out of here in about three hours."

"And then what?" Kim asked.

"Even though Olivia said eight hours, within three hours probably less, our universe will collapse," Betty finished, "killing everyone and everything inside this universe."

Wade nodded, "a universe is a lot like a bubble, pretty to look at, incredibly fragile to the touch and when it pops, the universe is gone."

Olivia shrugged, "when you punched through the first time, you created a tiny hole that's slowly erasing our universe. Essentially we are a bubble that is popping in slow motion," she turned to Wade to get confirmation before turning back to Kim, "that's why in about eight hours we're all dead."

Kim sat back in the chair, "that's a lot to take in."

Betty approached Kim and sat next to the woman, "I know and for that I'm truly sorry," she squeezed Kim's shoulder tentatively and felt Kim place a hand on Betty's and squeeze back, "but you are the only hope we have."

Kim nodded but was lost in her own world for a moment before turning back to Betty, a look of determination in her eyes and when she spoke, her voice carried new meaning to it, "All right, let's get to work."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing except the idea.**

**Author's Notes: **Not a lot of action this chapter but here we finally have some answers. Some of you guessed what the real issue was but here you get it in me explaining it to you all.

Schrodinger's Cat is actually an experiment where you put a cat in a sealed box and thanks to the theory of multiverses that cat is both alive and dead at the same time. I know I just greatly reduced the complete definition but that is the gist of the experiment.

Of course if you have any comments, questions, concerns or you wish to sing my praises, feel free to drop me a review.

Special thanks this time goes out to Joe Stoppinghem (I'm one musical number away from George Lucas), Mr. Wizard (Wait until Paris), Darev (It's the past), Twuscany (Big indeed), Sentinel103 (That brings the count up to 145), Taechunsa (I bet your theory is closer than you realize), CajunBear73 (You should be glad he didn't say let there be bears), TemporaryInsanity (Hmmmm), Eddy13 (There. Happy now?).

And to you the silent reviewer, thank you so much for coming back and reading every week. You are the best.

TRS


	14. Fractured

_12) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to change past aspects of creation to fit their needs.  
__Note: This differs from Rule #5 in that this means altering past submissions instead of changing the circumstances in one submission.  
__Once submitted, everything is locked in._

* * *

**Frac·ture:** [frak-cher] noun, verb, frac·tured, frac·tur·ing.

1. The act of breaking; state of being broken.

2. A break, breach, or split.

3. The characteristic manner of breaking: a material ofunpredictable fracture.

* * *

**July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Middleton, Colorado  
****11:45 A.M.**

Ironically she was actually reaching for limes on her kitchen counter when the pain hit her.

But this was no ordinary pain. No, this was eyes gouged out with a red hot poker, lemon juice on paper cut, fingers caught in the car door kind of pain.

That was the only way she could use to describe the way her body felt at this exact moment but even then, that word was not even close to describing the pain that radiated from her skull and into her extremities.

"Ouch," she whispered, the very act of doing so sounding as if a thousand drill sergeants were screaming into her very soul.

Instantly clamping her hands over her ears, the woman let loose a scream of pain that only served to magnify the pain she felt.

It was a never ending cycle of pain as the pain from her body shook her to her bones and she cried out again.

She grasped weakly at the edge of the counter as she fell, her fingers barely grasping at the smooth stone as her body tumbled to the hardwood floor.

Upon contact with the wooden floor her pain only increased as the screams in her throat rose.

Only vaguely was she aware of the blood pouring from her nose, coating her hands and torso so within seconds she looked like she had just come from a massacre.

She heard footsteps approaching but didn't care about the person, only about stopping the pain.

The footsteps stopped at the door to the kitchen and she was just barely able to turn her head in time to see her husband drop everything in complete shock at her state, his blue skin turning white in moments.

"Wha-" he started to say but shrank back as she clutched her head again and let loose a bone shattering scream.

He was instantly at her side and held her hand even as the pain closed in on her and she felt unconsciousness claim her.

Finally she felt no pain.

* * *

**July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****3:20 P.M.**

"Where are you taking me?" Kim asked as Betty led the group through the white corridors of Global Science.

Betty answered without looking at Kim, instead she focused on a holographic screen that appeared to hover over her forearm. Betty poked at the blue and white lettering that passed by and after several seconds of typing in a code, the wall pulled back to reveal a seemingly hidden door built into the white and featureless hallway.

"Research and Development," Betty explained as she passed through the door and into the large room beyond.

"Why?" Kim asked as she followed, hanging on Betty's every word.

Betty smiled, "Did you ever wonder why that flag stayed with you when you jumped? Or for that matter, the remote?"

Kim was silent as she silently realized that nothing had ever jumped with her before.

Betty took the silence as a good thing and continued, "we here at Global Science have developed a way to send stuff with our agents," the group passed by a large table overflowing with oddities and futuristic looking gadgets.

Kim picked up one of the gadgets, a tiny ring with a red jewel on the top, the black carbon contrasting with the inlaid ruby that sparkled in the light.

Kim blinked as the light from the room was almost too much and she wiped at her eyes to clear the brightness.

Will plucked the ring from her hand and set it back on the table, "that's a portable welding set," he smiled, oblivious to Kim's gestures, "very useful if you don't want anyone following you. Just weld the door to the frame and continue on your way."

Kim nodded appreciatively as Josh sidled up next to her and nudged Will out of the way, "but you're not going to be needing that now that you're staying here," a pause, "right?"

Kim shook her head as she tried to clear a ringing that started in her ears, "I'm not sure Josh. I'm just taking this one step at a time."

Betty heard the conversation, now knowing that her hypothesis from was true. All that was needed was time...but time was not on their side.

Kim reached for a counter as her vision was nearly gone, the ringing nearly deafening her to the entire lab.

Josh watched Kim stumble away and reached out a hand to steady his fiancee.

"Kim?" he asked hesitantly, "are you ok?"

He jumped back as Kim turned back to him, her green eyes replaced with solid white eyes that stared forward unseeing.

"Kim?" came the horrified question.

Kim blinked rapidly as the brightness of the spotless lab suddenly blinded her and the ringing forced her to clamp her hands over her ears as she sank to her knees, a scream on her lips.

Betty spun in horror as she heard Kim's piercing cry, "WADE!" she shouted as she rushed to Kim's side, "Wade, she's jumping!"

Wade analyzed the entire scene in less than a heartbeat and grabbed a black device no bigger than a belt buckle from one of the many tables overflowing with hi-tech gear.

All the scientists were pulling back as Kim continued to scream. To Kim, it hurt more this time, almost as if the universes themselves were making her pay for skipping out on missing the pain from her last jump.

Vaguely Kim was aware of the people gathered around and heard Wade shouting, "Get her on the table!"

She felt rough hands hauling her up and laying her on a table of sorts that felt cold to her skin and she saw shadows of people flitting around her. All dancing and jetting from her left to right sides.

"It's all right," Kim gurgled as she felt blood pouring from her nose, "Everything is going to be all right."

Wade knew he had little time as he saw Kim start to convulse and so he had to act quickly, "Get her shirt open," he ordered, a strange calm descending on him as he knew if Kim left, everyone here would cease to exist.

"Do what now?!" Josh asked angrily.

Betty didn't have time to deal with Josh and so she pointed to the scientists gathered on the far side of the room, "Get him out of here."

Josh felt two sets of arms on either side that pulled him away from his beloved and he fought them each and every step of the way even as he saw Betty pull open Kim's jumpsuit part way so the top of her chest was visible.

Betty leaned over Kim's convulsing body as she held an arm from twitching about and Will held the other, "How much time do you have?"

Will held up the device, one of the remotes but it had been modified so there were tiny clamps on the sides of it that could keep it in place, "less than thirty seconds," Wade reported, ice water flowing through his veins.

Will looked at him expectantly, "can you do it?"

Wade didn't look at Betty's second in command as he kept tweaking the remote, "not if you keep talking," he replied tersely as his fingers danced across the small surface.

"Relax Wade," Olivia said as she held Kim's feet, "just ignore them and do it."

Wade nodded and pushed a final tiny button on the remote, "I'm attaching the anchor now."

As if in response, Kim's body lurched and Wade was pushed back from the convulsing woman. Betty and Will grabbed Kim's shoulders and held her in place even as a ticking clock behind Wade told him he only had fifteen seconds remaining.

"You only have one chance," Olivia reminded Wade as he stood over Kim.

_12..._

Wade was silent as he pushed the metal remote onto Kim's chest.

_9..._

Kim let out a gasp of pain as she felt something like a spike suddenly plunge through her skin and clamp to her sternum.

_5..._

"C'mon," Wade whispered as the device beeped slowly, the metal clamps sliding through Kim's skin, "please..."

_3..._

Kim felt a warmness erupt in her core that washed over her and her vision was miraculously restored.

_1..._

Kim's body relaxed suddenly and Wade's face showed a look of shock and he looked up, the shock quickly replaced with horror, "she's gone," he whispered.

Silence reigned as everyone stared at each other in shock. Without Kim there was nothing left-

Wade felt a light hand brush his arm followed by a series of hacks and coughs, "not yet."

Everyone turned and stared at the girl who looked like she was the victim of a massacre but Kim just shrugged them off as she sat up with a groan.

"Let's not do that again," Kim muttered as she rubbed the back of her neck and Betty handed her a box of paper rags.

Kim wiped at the blood on her face, praying that she'd get a wet towel sooner rather than later to mop up the blood with as she felt the blood only smear.

As if reading her mind, Wade dipped a nearby towel in a sink before offering the wet rag to Kim.

She nodded and wiped away the blood before standing woozily to her feet. Her head swam upon regaining her balance and she took a step back as Will and Betty reached out to catch her, "Not so fast Kim," Betty ordered as she eased Kim back onto the table, "you just lost a lot of blood," Betty took the towel and dabbed at Kim's face, cleaning up the last remnants of blood.

When Betty had finished the majority of her cleaning Kim looked down at the metal remote now strapped to her chest.

"I'm guessing this isn't the fall's new fashion," Kim joked and Wade snapped out of his study, "Or a new Kimmunicator for that matter."

"It's an anchor," he explained quickly and pointed at the device, "it keeps you anchored in the universe you're in and allows you to jump when you want to."

Kim looked at him skeptically, "then why didn't you give this to me the second I jumped in?"

Betty wiped off the last of the blood still clinging to Kim's cheek, "we didn't know you'd be jumping out that quickly. I thought I'd be able to explain things to you before you needed the anchor."

Kim nodded and zipped up her jumpsuit, "right. Now where were-"

_Ding_

Kim looked at the anchor hidden under her jumpsuit, "what was that?"

Wade smiled, "that's the anchor doing its job," he unzipped the suit just enough for Kim to see the device again, "when your mind jumps, it normally just jumps because you don't have anything keeping you here. However, this," he tapped the device, "this anchor allows you to stay in any universe until you are ready to go. And when it dings, it means you're ready to jump out whenever you want. Plus it jumps with you."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Olivia took over, "it's a one way ticket for you. Once you leave, you don't come back."

Kim's eyes widened, "ever?"

Betty placed a hand on Kim's shoulder even as Josh appeared next to Kim, "maybe one day you'll get to do this again, but right now we need you to keep focused."

Kim nodded and zipped up her jumpsuit again as Will appeared behind Betty holding a tiny bag, "Ma'am?"

Betty smiled as she gave the bag to Kim, "All right Kim, I think you're going to like this."

Kim held the bag and felt the fabric for a moment, "a backpack? What do I need this for?"

Will opened the bag and Kim saw the bag was cut into four distinct compartments, "this bag can jump with your consciousness to the other universes," he saw her look and held up a hand, "don't ask how the bag can do it, just trust me when I say it can. We send our agents with these things all the time."

Kim shut her mouth begrudgingly before she asked, "What's it for?"

Betty removed the bag around Kim's shoulders and placed the bloody flag in it, "when you find the items, it'll make sure they travel with you so you don't have to find them in the next universe. When you find all four, you should be able to reach the creators."

Kim nodded, "any leads on the other items?"

Will shook his head as Betty pulled Josh aside and quietly started talking to him. Kim followed their departure with her eyes but was brought back to the subject with Wade asking, "do you want to see the universes?"

Kim nodded and allowed Wade to guide her from the room.

* * *

**July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****3:40 P.M.**

Kim idly tapped at the anchor firmly attached to her chest as they walked through a corridor, "so this anchor..."

"Yes?" Wade asked as he led the group.

"Why did you need to develop it?" Kim asked, "I mean, you said I'm the only one to actually jump."

"A natural jumper," Olivia corrected, "we send all of our agents through with these things attached to their wrists and when they want to leave they push the button and we get a signal telling them they want to come back and so we pull them back here. For you, we modified the anchor so it lets you jump when you want to."

Kim stopped tapping, "so I hit a random button on accident and I'm gone?"

Wade shook his head, "No, we made sure the anchor required a double button press to jump," he gestured to the anchor, "press the buttons on the opposite sides of the anchor and you jump."

Kim opened her jumpsuit and looked at the anchor, "right here and right here?" she asked.

Wade nodded as she pointed at the buttons, "just press those and you'll jump out, taking the bag and the anchor with you."

"Spankin'," Kim replied as she zipped up her suit again.

Olivia shook her head, "Normally I'd be angry with Wade for opening another woman's jumpsuit like that, but the scientific portion of my brain outweighs my jealousy."

Wade chuckled and kissed Olivia on her cheek, "and that's why I love you dear."

* * *

**July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****4:20 P.M.**

_Beep boop bedeep_

They were standing in a large room, a room that had no light and any echo was instantly swallowed up. Kim couldn't see more than one hundred feet into the darkness that was lit only by the platform they were standing on and she felt a chill run up her spine.

Above them there was only darkness, all light stopped as it fought against the darkness. She ventured a look over the edge of their platform and saw beneath them was an enormous pit of darkness. Despite the presumed openness of the room, Kim felt claustrophobic.

To take her mind off the claustrophobia, Kim decided to watch Wade as he typed a command into a large glowing keyboard. She stared intently at the keyboard and found the board was made of pure light. She reached out a hesitant hand and touched the board and drew her hand back in wonder as she felt the warm glow and saw the light ripple across the board like waves on a pond.

Wade chuckled next to her, "to you this is all futuristic technology, to us it's as common as sliced bread."

Kim shook her head, "Can I ask you two a question?"

Wade and Olivia both turned to her, "go ahead Kim."

"Why don't I have memories of the body I jumped into?" Kim asked, "or for that matter, what happens to the mind that I jump into."

Olivia placed a hand on her husband's shoulder as she explained, "when you jump in, you effectively destroy the mind that was in it before."

It took Kim a moment to process what Olivia just said, "so I...I kill myself each time I jump in."

Wade nodded, "you're consciousness takes over and erases the mind you jumped into," he paused, "it is troubling but it sometimes happens. However," he returned back to typing, the clicking echoing lost in the massive darkness of the room, "if you fix all this, maybe everything will reset," he resumed typing, "it's what keeps me going."

Wade paused in his typing to look at Kim, "you're gonna like this," with that he hit a final button on the light keyboard and the entire room lit up.

It started with a single pinprick of light but before her eyes the pinprick doubled.

Then tripled,

Then quadrupled.

Kim's mind couldn't keep up as the amber lights reproduced at an astounding rate.

Kim whirled around as the pinpricks materialized around the room, surrounding the elevated platform they were standing on. Kim peered over the edge of the platform and watched in amazement as the dots of light covered the floor of this unfathomable chamber.

Wade and Olivia both looked up at the materialization in wonder but turned back to Kim and smiled at her expression.

Kim stared at the scene before her in wonder. Light, that was the only way to describe it, light had filled the room and Kim's jaw dropped at the sight. The blackness of the room had been replaced with trillions of little pinpricks of light that swirled around the room. As Kim's eyes adjusted, she saw the entire room could easily hold several sports arena but here it was all filled up with the lights.

They swirled around the platform they were standing on, the tiny lights shifting as they bumped and bounced into each other like snow flakes in a blizzard. The golden light from each tiny pinprick cast a soft glow on the group and Kim felt at peace while standing there, the pure silence of the room replaced with a sound she would never be able to describe but one that made her feel like a child again.

"What is this?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Wade smiled, "each pinprick of light represents every know universe that we can see from our universe."

"How?" Kim asked, emotion boiling over.

"It's complicated," Olivia explained as golden dots passed between her and Kim, "but basically we send out something like a radio wave and when the radio signal returns to us, we plot out the universes."

Kim turned away from the glowing dots, tears in her eyes, "echolocation?"

Wade shrugged, "actually that's pretty close."

Kim wiped at her eyes, and laughed in joy, "why am I getting like this?"

Wade smiled, "it happens to everyone their first time," he leaned back in his chair and took in all the universes, "it's sensory overload to some degree but really ultimately seeing everything at once..." he trailed off, "we still don't have a word to describe it, but I think seeing the entire reality fractured like that really does a number on you and you just can't describe it," he laughed, "childlike wonder."

Kim looked to Olivia who rolled her eyes at her husband's antics, "What you're seeing is a window into these worlds, some might be in 2015, others might be what happens in 1935-"

Kim held up a hand to silence Olivia, "how can you see that? I mean this is the year..."

"3019," Olivia finished.

"3019," Kim nodded before continuing, "how can you see something from over a millenia ago?"

Wade shrugged, "Time is limited to just that universe. Outside the universe, time stops."

Kim looked at Wade quizzically, "It stops?"

Wade nodded, "Time exists in a bubble and if you leave that bubble, enter Nothing, time ceases to exist."

"So that's how I can jump from 2019 to the middle ages?" Kim asked.

Olivia nodded, "Time is limited to just those universes. You could jump a million years into the future in another universe and we would still be in the year 3000 watching you back then."

Kim's mouth opened in realization, "so when I thought I was time travelling-"

"You were really jumping into universes with different time zones," finished Wade.

Kim nodded distantly as she reached out to one of the passing dots and touched it with her index finger.

* * *

**June 27th, 2005  
****Middleton General Hospital  
****Middleton, Colorado  
****9:37 P.M.**

_Ding_

Ann looked up as the doors dinged open and she looked at the empty hallway: Her office at one end and an exit sign at the other.

Ann nearly laughed at the clichéd situation but ultimately chose to walk to her office instead of the exit.

As she passed an empty exam room, she heard an intake of air followed by a muffled scraping and cursing. Rolling her eyes at the antics of her interns she pushed open the door and stood rooted to the spot at the scene before her eyes.

Yori Yamamoto stood on the far side of the room, wearing just a bra and jeans with her belt in her mouth.

Her entire right side torn open, covered in slick blood and the floor of the exam room was covered with bloody paper towels while attached to her left side was an I.V. line which pumped in a steady supply of blood and various liquids. She held a needle and thread in her left hand and appeared to be sowing up the cut on her side.

Ann looked up at Yori and immediately went for the phone, "I don't know who you are, but we have to get you help. Let me get you downstairs to one of the E.R. Doctors."

She picked up the phone and heard the dial tone but stopped as Yori said a single word, "Please."

This word stopped Ann as she held the receiver to her ear. Staring at Yori in shock, "Please," Yori repeated and swallowed her mouth that had gone bone dry, "Please no doctors."

Ann took a breath to speak into the mouthpiece but stopped as Yori raised her gun shakily and pointed it at Ann's head. A bloody finger thumbed the safety off, "I don't want to," she swallowed again, trying desperately to get moisture back in her mouth, "but I will."

Ann nodded and placed the phone back in its cradle as Yori held her weapon level with Ann's head. The door to the exam room closed with a heavy thunk and as silence descended on the room Yori sighed softly and did the only thing she could: she pulled the trigger.

_Pachink_

* * *

******July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****4:30 P.M.**

_**BE**-doop_

Kim looked at Wade who had closed that window, "Olivia, mark down Universe 11,003 as one not to send agents to."

Olivia nodded as Kim looked at the now closed window, "what was that?"

Wade looked up, "you opened a random universe. When we do that we analyze it to see if it's worth going to," he waited for Olivia to stop typing before turning to Kim, "Yori killing your Mother in that universe usually is a clue that we should seal off the universe."

Kim nodded as Wade opened another universe, "how about this one instead?"

* * *

**December 15th, 1875**  
**Great Salt Flats, Utah**  
**2:15 P.M.**

Still they ran.

Across the God forsaken salt flats they ran.

Dust swirled with each step as he trudge onward, his shoulder wound flaring up in the heat and the toil as he ran.

"JOSH! STOP!" Ron called out and just like that, the pain in Josh's shoulder vanished.

Josh stopped and slowly turned to face Ron. Ron had drawn his pistol and sighted down the barrel unsteadily. Josh looked at Ron in admiration, he had closed the distance between the two so that there was less than fifteen feet between them with nothing to get in his way.

Seeing Josh standing there, Ron slowly put his pistol back in the holster and calmly said to Josh, "Are you ready?"

Josh shook his head, "No Ron. I don't want to do this…" Josh paused, "Please, we don't have to do this."

Ron twitched for a second before answering, "Someone has to pay for what you did to Kim. Now get ready."

Josh sighed and arranged the pistol given to him by Bonnie in its holster, "Is there another way?"

Ron shook his head as Josh put his hand next to the gun holster and waited.

Six shots and all Ron needed was one to finish the job.

* * *

******July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****4:45 P.M.**

She watched it for a few more moments before Wade punched in another set of instructions and a new window was shown.

"Wait," Kim called out, "can we have something..." she thought for a second, "something happy?"

Wade held his fingers over the lightboard for several seconds before Olivia leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded and turned to Kim with a smile on his face, "how about home?"

* * *

**June 10th, 2006**  
**Middleton High School Gymnasium**  
**Middleton, Colorado**  
**10:40 P.M.**

They walked into the gymnasium hand in hand, praying that no one saw them. While they had both agreed to start dating, it did not take away the fear that accompanies showing up to your first dance together.

Fortunately, for them, everyone seemed to be gathered around a portable T.V. and the newscaster was just finishing up, "…And so, thanks to Teen Hero Kim Possible, the Diablo's themselves are disabled."

Brick Flagg, unable to contain his excitement held up his hand, "Possible shoots, she scores!"

Bonnie just shook her head in frustration, wondering why she still dated him, _food chain_, she thought disdainfully.

Monique, seeing her chance to move up a rung on the social ladder returned the slap that had been denied Brick, "Straight up!" she returned.

Bonnie's jaw dropped open in anger and disbelief, "Excuse me?!"

"Oh you're excused," Brick started, "Hey while you're gone, I'll hang with Monique."

Bonnie turned to the now blushing, not that you could really tell, Monique who quietly answered with a knowing smile on her face, "Me like."

Bonnie opened her mouth to put Monique in her place, but stopped as two shadows entered the dance. For the longest time, no one could say anything, all they could do was stare with their mouth's dangling open at the sight of Ron Stoppable, wearing his father's blue tuxedo, walking Kim Possible, burnt dress and all, into their High School Prom. What everyone was staring at was Kim's hand, which was now firmly enclosed in Ron's hand.

Smiling nervously, the new couple stared back at the auditorium that had gone very quiet.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bonnie regained the use of her brain and tongue and pieced it all together, "It finally happened," she spoke quietly, but then called out to the rest of the auditorium, "She's dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating?! Ahahaha!"

Silence.

Cheering filled the auditorium as all present, minus Bonnie, cheered on the couple that they had been secretly cheering on for the past three years. The cheering died down as the DJ, in recognition of the new couple, played a new song. The beginnings of a guitar cord filled the room as everyone made their way to the dance floor.

_I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new._

Ron grinned as the cheering died away and everyone went back to dancing. He looked down as he felt a push at his ankles that pushed him closer to Kim. A few moments later, Kim felt a similar push and found herself in Ron's arms. Smiling sheepishly, he offered a hand to Kim and nodded towards the dance floor. Smiling broadly, she accepted.

_And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes. Now I see you were always with me._

The song continued to play as the young lovers danced to its beat. Kim was tired of dancing formally and threw her arms around Ron, pulling him into a hug. She felt him respond with a tight hug, one that forced her to draw her breath, but she didn't complain. _I never want this to end,_ she thought as Ron pushed her away. Looking into his chocolate eyes, she saw something that she had never seen before, or at least, never looked for: love.

_Could it be, you and I never imagined. Could it be suddenly, I'm fallin' for you._

Ron's gaze never left hers as he bowed his head. She turned away for a second, but after a moment of hesitation, she too leaned in. Finally, after three long years of life threatening danger, the couple that the entire world had pulled for, they finally kissed.

_Could it be, you were right here beside me, and I never knew? Could it be that it's true, that it's you? And it's you, and it's you._

* * *

******July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****5:00 P.M.**

Kim smiled as she remembered that night. To her it was last night but to everyone else it must have felt like years. And as she saw herself and Ron the kiss, the moon hung above the city, bathing it in the soft glow and Kim felt herself go calm, all cares were forgotten as watching it made tears spring to her eyes.

"Where's this?" she asked as the scene played out before her.

Wade smiled, "this was actually the second one we were able to see," the scene pulled back as Kim and Ron stood on the dance floor, lost in their kiss, "we never sent agents to this universe, but it was always a peaceful one."

"Why?" Kim asked as the other Kim and Ron broke the kiss and began to slow dance instead, "why didn't you send anyone there?"

"It just didn't feel right," Wade explained, "it was just too close to our own and the last thing they needed was one of our agents mucking about," he paused and viewed some notes made by Betty, "from our best bets it takes place the night of the Diablos and is primarily about you and Ron."

Kim watched as both her and Ron left the dance floor to visit with Monique and Felix. It was at that moment that she truly felt how much she missed Ron...her Ron.

Wade saw her reaction and instantly shut off the feed, "I'm sorry," he muttered sheepishly and punched in another set of buttons.

"Thank you Wade," Betty interrupted as she entered the large room, "that will be all."

Everyone turned as Betty and Josh returned to the group, Betty looking confident and Josh looking more angry than anything else.

Kim turned to Betty, "What's the sitch?"

Elizabeth turned to Josh, "the two of you need to discuss something."

Kim wiped at her eyes, clearing the tears, "all right."

"Alone," Josh said ignoring the room of lights as the sadness dripped off his words.

Kim nodded and allowed herself to be led from the room of Universes to some tucked away conference room.

Betty waited until they were gone before turning back to the group, "Kim's going to be gone within the next ten minutes," she paused and looked around before handing a sheet of paper around, "we'll be dead within the hour."

* * *

******July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****5:15 P.M.**

_Taptaptaptap_

Kim sat across from Josh, idly tapping her fingers on the table. She had a vague idea as to what was going on but no matter what, she was prepared for what Josh was about to say.

"Kim I love you."

OK, anything but that.

"I've loved you since the moment I met you," Josh continued, "ever since that spirit dance when you asked me out," he took a breath, "even when you were dating Ron and I was with Tara, during our Junior year, I still loved you."

Kim didn't know what to say, the shock of everything was overloading her system, "Josh-I...I-"

"Please Kim, just let me finish," Josh said...begged...pleaded.

Kim nodded as Josh continued, "I know you're not from here, but I just want you to know that we can make this work. I will always stand by you no matter what and-"

"Josh," Kim interrupted quietly, instantly stopping him.

He looked at her expectantly, "yes?"

"No," Kim shook her head, "I-I can't do this, more importantly, you can't do this."

"But I do-" he argued.

"But I don't," Kim responded genuinely and grabbed his hand to support him, "I do know that I'll be gone in a little bit and all you'll have left is a shell of me. There won't be a mind left."

Josh didn't say anything even though he knew she was right, "Josh look at me," he looked up, "I know you love Kim here. I know you and I were going to get married, have kids and die old," she took a deep breath, "but we can't...I'm Kim but I'm not your Kim."

She trailed off and let it hang in the air for a moment, "I'm...I'm sorry Josh."

Josh nodded sadly and wiped at his eyes, "are you sure?" he asked.

Kim nodded and Josh silently stood to his feet, his chair sliding away without a sound from the table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

He studied the craftsmanship for a long time, admiring the beauty of the diamond sitting on the gold band. It was a technological marvel, one that had taken the jeweler years to craft but here he was leaving it with Kim.

"It was always yours," he set the ring next to Kim, "it will always be yours."

Kim stood quickly and pulled him in for a long hug. For a moment, Josh allowed himself to be taken in by her hug and relished the feel of her. He closed his eyes and let a heartbeat pass before lightly pushing her away.

"I want you to promise me one thing Kim," he ordered, a stern look in his eyes that Kim had never seen before.

She nodded, "anything."

He took a deep breath, "when you get back to Ron, you hold on to him. Hold onto him and never let him go."

She nodded as he quietly walked out of the room, leaving Kim alone with the ring on the table.

She knew that she had done the right thing by turning Josh away but she still felt guilty. She leaned back against her chair with a long sigh, there was nothing to be done but report back to Betty.

She walked away from the chair and turned to leave but remembered the ring and turned back to pick it up. The second her fingers closed on the golden band-

_One traveler for the journey to the creator,  
as power from beyond the stars will fuel her machine.  
His love not returned will guide her and stay with her when she becomes lost.  
The symbol of royalty will open the doors closed to her and the machine will carry her  
even as the soul of an immortal protects her._

Kim jerked back in shock, the chant still echoing in her mind and she stared at the ring in wonder, "Thank you Josh," she picked up the ring again and held it close, "oh thank you Josh."

* * *

**********July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****5:25 P.M.**

_**Woosh-**hiss_

Betty turned as Kim entered the large room showing all the universes. In Kim's hand was the golden ring and upon reaching the group gathered in the platform, she held it up for examination.

"Josh's ring was the love not returned," Kim explained, a feeling of dread hanging over her.

Betty nodded as she leaned back against a railing, "I know, that's what we were talking about."

Kim shook her head, "then why didn't you take it from him?"

Will answered for Betty, "because you have to do this entirely on your own," he took a step forward, "our role in this story is just to supply you with the tools necessary to find the pieces but it's up to you to gather them."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked angrily, emotions from the last five days bubbling over.

"Because there's a time coming Kim when you're going to be all alone," Betty explained, "there won't be anyone to help you and it will be just you and these items."

"WHY ME?" she shouted angrily, "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?"

Wade took a deep breath, "because that's your universe's purpose," he felt Olivia squeeze his shoulder in support, "your entire purpose is to journey to the Creator and try to save this fractured reality."

Olivia leaned over and tapped a button on the console and instantly a universe appeared before them, spinning majestically and casting off an amber glow, "you are from this universe, Universe 15. In almost every way exactly like the Prime Universe, Universe 1, your whole existence is journeying from there to saving the rest of the other universes," she explained as she pressed another button and a new Universe appeared, instead of an amber glow, this universe gave off a golden glow to everyone present, "This is the Prime Universe," she paused and for the first time, Kim saw admiration in Olivia's eyes, "this is the start of everything, the end of all, you were sent to save it."

Betty nodded, "that's why you have to do this, because that's what you were created for."

Kim felt her shoulder sag dejectedly and she stared at the original universe, "why did all this happen?"

Betty took the ring from Kim's hand and placed it silently in the backpack before placing the bloody flag in the bag. She sealed up the bag and handed it to Kim, "Everything ends Kim," Kim didn't move so Betty slung the bag over Kim's shoulders, and tightened the straps like a mother for her child on the first day of school, "but I know you can stop this end."

Kim looked up as Betty unzipped the top of her jumpsuit and placed two fingers on opposite sides of the anchor.

Kim looked at the anchor before looking up, tears running down her face, "how do you know?"

Betty smiled as she placed a hand lovingly on Kim's shoulder, "because you're a Possible," she pressed the buttons, "It's what you do."

And then...

* * *

******July 3rd, 3019  
****Global Science Headquarters  
****Go City, Colorado  
****5:35 P.M.**

Betty and Wade eased Kim's comatose body onto a hospital bed where Kim's closed eyes gave her the impression that she was only asleep.

"Next time you decide to jump Kim," Wade said as he straightened up, his back cracking with the motion, "can you do it when she's already in the bed?"

Betty smiled at Wade as she hooked up a diode to the side of her head to ensure she was still alive before standing up, "all of you," she turned and looked at everyone present, "you're fired. Go home and be with your families."

No one moved.

Betty smiled, "she's not coming back and we all have less than an hour to get back to be with our families before the collapse," she looked at each and every person present, "it truly has been an honor working with you."

Wade nodded before taking Olivia by the hand and walking out of the room, "do you want to go have a dinner in the park?"

Olivia smiled and clung to his hand like a grade school girl, "I would love to."

Betty smiled as they left and pressed a hidden button on her wristwatch. A loud chiming was heard over the P.A. system as Betty accessed the Global Science speakers.

She held the watch to her mouth and spoke into the radio, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's been an honor but in the end all good things must end," she took a deep breath, "Kim is gone and I want everyone here to take the rest of the day off. Go be with your families, do something fun. That's an order."

She heard Will chuckle as the speakers clicked off and Betty turned to stare at him, "what are you still doing here Will?"

Will smiled broadly, "did you realize that this is the first time that I've ever been fired?" the smile broadened.

"Your point?" she asked warily.

"I'm just glad I had the privilege of working for you," he chuckled before turning around and walking away, "I wonder if Bonnie is still home..."

Betty turned back to the comatose woman on the bed and squeezed Kim's hand softly, "Godspeed Kim."

"**Ahem**" someone coughed at the door and Betty turned to see Josh Mankey standing there, still wearing the worn tuxedo from his wedding that never happened.

Betty arched her eyebrows, "Josh?"

"Is she...?" he asked breathlessly.

Betty nodded, "a few minutes ago."

She saw his shoulders dip momentarily before he walked over to Kim, a data pad tucked under his arm, "Can I stay with her?"

Betty nodded, "I'll leave the lights on."

"I appreciate that," Josh said as he pulled up a chair next to Kim and activated the data pad.

Betty left him with Kim and only stopped once at the door to look back. She saw Josh smiling and chuckling as he showed the comatose Kim the data pad with all their memories and pictures that they'd acquired over the years.

She let out a sigh before turning and walking away. After all, she did have her own family to get back to and she'd never forgive herself if she didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Steve and Nicole.

* * *

******July 3rd, 3019****  
****Go City, Colorado  
****6:05 P.M.**

Betty had just pulled into her drive way when she felt the cold wind start to blow. Her first indication that the collapse was coming was when the blossoms on her cherry tree started to float up. She turned and watched the phenomenon for several seconds before walking into her house even as the expanse of nothingness opened over her universe.

"Mommy!" her daughter's playful scream greeted her from inside her house and Betty laughed as her darling Nicole ran into her arms.

Betty clutched her daughter and held her tight, fearful that if she let go her daughter would disappear.

As she twirled her daughter around the entry of her house she felt two beefy arms enclose around her and she felt her husband wrap up the girls in an enormous bear hug.

The three laughed again as Steve Barkin lifted the two off the ground and carried them into the living room, where they collapsed into an enormous pile of limbs and body parts.

For several seconds, all of Betty's worries were forgotten as she played with her family.

Then a scream from the outside interrupted the jovial mood.

Followed swiftly by another.

A roaring from a Tyranasaurs Rex was heard from outside followed by the crashing of metal as cars slammed into their neighbors. Overhead the skies filled with every craft to have ever existed, guns were fired and lasers began blazing in response and through it all, the screaming never stopped.

Soon, everyone was screaming and from all around the house, the sound of screams and crashes could be heard.

Nicole heard this and latched onto her mother, fear in her heart "what's going on Mommy?"

Betty kissed her daughter's brown hair, "Nothing sweety," she lied as she pulled her daughter in close, "Nothing at all."

Nicole fought to break free of her Mother's grasp but eventually surrendered to the loving hug of Betty. Barkin got on the other side and pulled the two onto his lap and kissed Betty deeply before kissing his daughter, "will it hurt?" he asked Betty.

Dr. Elizabeth Director shook her head, the sound of the expansive nothingness overhead, "it won't hurt at all."

She closed her eyes even as a tendril of nothingness descended from the sky and swallowed them up.

* * *

******July 3rd, 3019****  
****Go City, Colorado  
****6:05 P.M.**

Wade and Olivia sat on a large field of grass, a picnic basket consisting mainly of ice cream, cookies and any other unhealthy food they wanted rested next to them. They watched the Nothing expand over them and they felt the pull of the nothingness as it sucked everything not secured to the ground into the sky.

Too late did Wade realize that this also include the picnic basket.

"No wait!" he reached for the basket but it flew into the nothingness.

Olivia smiled and kissed him lightly, "I think I would have liked to have had kids" she began.

Wade turned from the flying basket that was soon lost in the void, "yeah?"

She thought for a moment before hugging his arm, "Yeah, I'm thinking two girls and a boy."

Wade laughed, "maybe if Kim succeeds, we'll get a chance to," and Wade Load kissed his wife a final time as the world around them dissolved into Nothing.

* * *

******July 3rd, 3019  
****Go City, Colorado  
****6:05 P.M.**

"Wow," Will gasped and lay back on the bed, "simply...wow."

Bonnie nodded breathlessly as she rolled off him and onto the bed next to him, "I know," she pulled him in close as the sounds of chaos began outside, "I mean where did you learn that last trick?"

Will smiled at Bonnie's sweaty form and moved a strand of her tussled hair from her face to behind her ear, "Oh just something I picked up from one of your glamour magazines," He saw her raised eyebrow and laughed, "yes, I do read them from time to time. Try not to faint."

Bonnie laughed and bit him playfully on the shoulder, "I kinda suspected you did."

Will laughed and kissed Bonnie a final time as the house, bed and their bodies disintegrated into Nothing.

* * *

******July 3rd, 3019****  
****Go City, Colorado  
****6:05 P.M.**

Josh didn't hear the sounds of any approaching destruction. He didn't hear the sounds of the Utopian world descending into chaos as it was swiftly consumed by the Nothing. He didn't hear any screams of terror or any car crashes as the population of the universe fled an advancing wall of nothing.

Instead Josh was curled up next to Kim, asleep as the pictures of their life together flashed by on the data pad before him.

The pictures continued on even as a tendril of Nothing snaked through the empty hall, devouring all it touched but upon reaching Kim and Josh, it stopped and floated around the two in confusion. The Nothing was so used to being run from that seeing Josh and Kim asleep confused it and for a brief second the Nothing didn't know what to do.

But just as it began to question itself, it remembered the mission. What its purpose was and always had been.

Destroy.

Without a sound, the Nothing descended on Josh and Kim, instantly vaporizing them. And with that, the Universe was gone.

_Plip_

* * *

**November 28th, 2017**  
**?,?**  
**9:08 P.M.**

...it was all gone.

Kim gasped as she tumbled onto her hands and knees, the bag slapping at her back as she dug into the rough asphalt road before face planting on the cold street.

"Whoa KP," a familiar voice spoke from next to her, "kinda a rough landing," he paused, "normally that's my bit."

Kim groaned and looked around, trying desperately to locate the voice while maintaining some shred of her dignity. She was in the middle of a street, that much was certain, other than that Kim didn't know where she was.

Kim sat up slowly, feeling the bag tug at her back and she looked for any other clues to tell her where she was. The street was empty save for a few people in green and black jumpsuits that stared at her in confusion. Kim stared back, wondering where she had seen the jumpsuit designs before but she forgot about it as she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"KP?" Ron Stoppable asked, "you OK?"

Kim turned and stared in awestruck wonder as Ron, wearing a...Kim wasn't sure what Ron was wearing but it looked like it had come from Norway. He stood before her with an offering hand, a hand that she gladly took and allowed him to help her up.

"Yeah," she fumbled and once standing she pulled Ron in for an enormous hug.

"Uh-KP?" Ron gasped as Kim held him close, "What are you doing?"

Kim's eyes opened in realization of what she was doing and she quickly pushed Ron away while brushing her clothes off quickly, "Sorry," she stammered, "j-just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Ron smiled a cocky smile, "Hey, it's me. When haven't I been all right?"

Kim raised an eyebrow and turned away from Ron. She couldn't put her finger on it, but this world felt incredibly familiar, almost like a half remembered dream. It tugged at the back of her mind and she fought with herself in an attempt to grab the memory but after several seconds she gave up. Maybe the memory would come back, but right now she needed to get her bearings and having Ron with her meant things were looking up for her.

She grabbed Ron by the wrist and pulled him along, heedless of the wondering gazes from all the people, "KP, what are we doing?" Ron asked as they ran, "Rufus said to wait for him once we went through the portal."

Kim didn't stop as more fragments of memories bounced around in her skull. She didn't care about finding out what the memories were, all that mattered was figuring out why this universe gave her such a bad feeling.

They sprinted through forgotten alleyways and around abandoned dumpsters heaping with trash in Kim's mad quest for answers. They passed by multicolored buildings that teemed with life, the green tinted windows casting emerald light onto the two runners.

Kim looked up as she passed another building and saw the green sky, the clouds roiling and boiling as the world below polluted the atmosphere above with pollutants and gases. Kim felt the memories boiling to the surface of her brain and prayed for an answer.

As if to answer her question, Kim turned the corner and let out a gasp of terror as the reason why she knew this universe flooded back to her.

The expanse before her was a wasteland, nothing grew in the once open fields of Middleton central park, instead the different colored buildings of this universe all surrounded this expansive wasteland like a wall. A vast circular wall that housed the city on one side but absolute desolation on the other. It formed a perfect circle around this wasteland but Kim wasn't focused on the wall but instead she was focused on the marvel of technology rising from the wasteland.

It wasn't the desolate, smoking, trash filled wasteland that caused Kim to drop to the ground in defeat. Instead it was the enormous twenty foot stone statue of Shego that loomed over the city of Middleton. Her haughty gaze never blinking as the statue served testament to Shego's victory.

Kim's eyes journeyed from the statue to the enormous citadel of doom behind the statue. Motion detectors, laser cannons and just for good measure, a piranha filled moat, these were just a few of the many defenses of the tower Kim was able to see. The long towering citadel rose from the ground and rose high into the sky where an expansive penthouse rested. Spikes jutted from the sides of the tower and split from the sides of the penthouse, giving the whole tower the appearance of some enormous monster.

Kim didn't say anything but turned her head to look behind her and saw the crumbling ruins of Bueno Nacho. Ron followed her gaze and cried out in horror as he saw his restaurant desecrated and ruined beyond all repair.

Kim now knew why this universe felt so familiar: she'd been here before, once a long time ago but she had forgotten about it when they'd rewritten history. Back when there had been a 'Sitch in Time.

"An alternate universe," Kim whispered, "this is what was formed. We didn't change history...we created this."

Ron dug in the remains of Bueno Nacho and pulled out a Diablo Hot Sauce Packet, "KP, I don't like the future."

Kim shook her head as she chose not to correct him. Ron turned around and stared at her, "So what now?"

Kim answered quietly as she fell to her knees and let out a defeated sigh, "now we die."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing, Disney owns all.

**Author's Notes: **Good morning. Or evening. Whichever you prefer.

So my main complaint with 'A Sitch In Time' was the convenient erase of all things at the end of the movie, thus negating all the growth done by the characters over the course of the movie. Great premise right up until everyone loses their memory.

I still get angry at it.

And finally, those three excerpts are from my own previous works. I was going to get some other author's work, sort of a show case of other authors for other Alternate Universes, but I forgot to budget my time this week.

However it did give me a chance to show some of my other works to you, so here are some short excerpts from _Not Your Usual Suspects, Middleton Falls_ and _Everything's Going to Be All Right_.

Anyway, Special thanks this week goes to Joe Stoppinghem (I wish), Darev (I'll leave that answer to your imagination), CajuBear73 (Spoiler alert: Kim visits a universe of just bears and is mauled instantly), Twuscany (Glad to catch you off guard), Taechunsa (Clue or mistake?), temporaryinsanity91 (so there are 91 other temporaryinsanitys out there?)

And of course thank you, the silent reader. Thank you for tuning in and reading this story week after week.

If you like the story feel free to leave a review, if you wish to critique leave a review, or if you wish to explain your theories I'll gladly listen and laugh mockingly at you. Just ask Taechunsa.

TRS


	15. A 'Sitch In Time

_13) Under no circumstances is an expelled Creator allowed back into the order unless proof of their innocence can be shown._

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****5:00 P.M.**

Alone.

Lately he had always been alone.

He knew that previous sentence made very little sense but he was in one of those moods. Something Wolf referred to as a self-imposed pity session.

Alone in a crowded room as he liked to say.

Pity session for no good reason as she would later tell him.

Sure he had friends and he was with people that he could call friends but in all actuality, he was alone. A shadow of a human being.

_A shadow_ the Creator thought with a laugh as he stared at his complexion in the mirror next to his computer. He paused and stared at his complexion in shock, _A very pale shadow. I need to get out more._

He sat back in his old wooden chair, the computer screen flickering before him as it waited for him. It waited for him to do something to it.

Anything.

He watched as his computer screen blinked the same command over and over again:

_Execute? Y/N_

But he didn't move. He didn't act, he just stared. Wondering how did it come to this? How did everyone he know end up with someone, and he, how did he end up alone?

He knew the plan, it was his brain child after all. The Creation that would save its Creator and all it would take would be a simple keystroke from him.

A keystroke that would give him the chance to live even as he stare into the face of his own death.

He looked out his bedroom window, watching quietly as the sun slowly descended beyond the horizon. The golden beams pouring through his window and warming his skin.

The Creator thought at the implications of this keystroke. To do so would result in the loss of everything he knew.

The Founders would expel him if he failed.

His friends would abandon him in disgust and revulsion.

Even Wolf, his one true ally would leave him alone.

"It's not fair," he murmured as he ran a frail hand over his nearly bald head.

He heard a crash in his kitchen and he let out a sigh.

She was up from her nap, probably cooking some dinner for him to go with his medication but ultimately it didn't matter.

No matter what she did to cheer him up he would always and forever be:

Alone.

* * *

**November 28th, 2017**  
**Shegoton, Colorado**  
**9:15 P.M.**

Truth be told, Jim Possible could have been having a better day.

He could have been on the moon colony with his parents, he could have been sleeping, heck he could have been building new inventions with his brother but instead, Jim Possible was flying for his life through the streets of Middleton.

Normally flying into Middleton-_Shegoton_ he mentally corrected himself, _The Supreme One renamed it Shegoton._

Normally flying into Shegoton was uneventful provided you kept away from the citadel and your trip took only a few minutes. But today was different, today Jim knew she was coming today.

A smile formed on his lips as he thought about his seeing his sister for the first time in over ten years. She wouldn't have aged a day but to Tim and him, James let out a sigh as he struggled to remember Kim's face-

_BRZATT_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" his brother called back from the cargo hold and Jim shook himself out of his daydreams as a laser blast zapped around the jet he was flying.

"Sorry!" he shouted back and banked the Kiminator around a building. In the cargo hold his brother who happened to be leaning out at the time braced himself the door frame to keep himself from falling out of the blue jet and yelled up to his brother.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" he shouted over the wind whipping through the cargo hold.

His brother's reply was filled with a mixture of anger and laughter as it piped over the PA system, _"How 'bout you do your job and I'll do mine?"_

Tim shook his head and leaned out the door to see if they were still being followed.

_BRZATT_

A yellow laser bolt lanced past his head and tore through one of the multicolored buildings the Kiminator was zipping past, instantly setting off a large explosion that sent flames racing into the sky.

Tim let out a cry of shock as he pulled his head back into the jet and felt around his face, making sure nothing had been lanced off by that bolt of electricity.

"How many still back there?" his brother called back as Tim pulled his laser pistol from its holster and leaned outside the door to shoot.

"About six more drones," he shouted back as one of the black spheres trailing the ship zipped in close only to be blown to bits as a well aimed laser bolt blew it out of the sky, "FIVE MORE!"

_BRZATTBRZATT_

Twin bolts of yellow laser flew past the jet, passing so close that the paint on the side scorched and blistered as they passed.

"JIM, PEDAL FASTER!" his brother yelled as he returned fire.

"_Tim the Kimminator is powered by a fusion core producing enough energy to-"_

"Just shut up and go faster," Tim interrupted angrily as he leaned out of the door and fired several more shots at the chasing drones.

Jim pushed the controls to the jet forward and felt his stomach lurch at the sudden course change. The jet dove through the sky and careened towards the ground like a stone only to correct itself at the last possible second, the pilot pulling up and the jet screamed above the streets of Middleton at less than two meters.

Jim's eyes took in everything as it came to him, those under Shego's control diving for cover, cars spinning out of control as they saw a small jet whipping through the city streets at breakneck speeds.

Jim pulled up lightly on the stick and the Kimminator rose just enough to clear an overhead walkway teeming with mindless workers walking too and from their shift at Shego's factories.

_BRZATTBRZATTBRZATT_

Jim winced as one of the blasts cut a hole through the windshield, instantly raising up a storm as a hole the size of his thumb appeared in the Plexiglas. Jim reacted almost on instinct and spun the controls so the jet ducked down a forgotten alley way just as a multitude of laser beams tore through the air they had just been in.

A curse escaped Jim's mouth as he heard the wings scraping against the close confines of the alleyway and he held his breath as another turn came up and he spun the thrusters around, completing his turn but at the expense of chipped paint and a partially bent wing.

"JIM!" his brother shouted from cargo hold, "WE'RE TAKING HITS BACK HERE!"

Jim ignored his brother's comments as he pulled up on the controls and just barely missed a dumpster overflowing with garbage. Behind him he heard his brother cheer as one of the drones didn't pull up in time and exploded as it ran straight into the metal box.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING TIM!" Jim shouted back to his brother and switched the vehicle into reverse.

Instantly two enormous clangs and Tim's loud cursing echoed from inside the cargo hold as two of the drones couldn't stop in time and slammed into the back of the Kiminator as Tim tumbled forward and slammed into the wall separating the cockpit from the cargo hold.

Before he could shout at his brother to be more careful, he was thrown back as the Kiminator powered up and shot through the alley way with more drones on its tail.

Jim's eyes flashed to a screen that showed a view behind the Kiminator and silently counted the drones that were still behind them. His eyes looked up just in time to see one of his greatest fears, an end to the alleyway.

Without thinking, Jim's thumb hit a button that rested on top of the controls and twin smoke trails shot out from the wings of the jet. The smoke trails hit the end of the alley, the missiles exploding and creating a hole large enough for the Kiminator to pass through.

Jim increased the speed and allowed himself to be pushed back into his chair even as the side of the building that he just blew a hole in started to collapse. As the jet ducked into the building, the entire side of the wall tumbled down, sealing off their trail from the drones. Those drones not caught in the collapse stopped in confusion as they waited for orders. A muted buzzing sounded from the drones as they received their new orders and several seconds later, the remaining drones rose into the green sky and were soon lost among the pollution.

Tim had thankfully pulled his head inside the jet before Jim had taken them inside the collapsing building. He sighed and closed the door to the outside as he joined his brother in the cockpit just in time to see his brother steer them down an office hallway where people ducked out of the way with screams of terror. Behind them, the building continued to collapse but still Jim pressed the Kiminator to her limits.

"No, No, NO, NO!" Tim shouted as the Kiminator rocketed towards a large plate glass window. Jim didn't answer but instead thumbed a trigger under the controls as a laser gun affixed beneath the nose of the jet whirred to a high pitched whine.

A moment later a multitude of red lasers lanced out and cut through the glass, instantly melting it and the Kimminator passed through moments later as the rest of the building behind them collapsed in a massive heap.

Tim looked behind them as the building continued to collapse causing the ground to ripple in all directions as the building fell. He shook his head after several long moments before turning back to his brother who was flying the Kiminator nonchalantly. He struggled to maintain the calm his brother set but after a minute he turned to his brother and shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Jim smiled as he flipped a switch and turned to his brother, "We're here aren't we?"

"Well-yeah-but," Tim struggled for several seconds before a beeping noise echoed in their cabin. Jim reached over and pressed a large glowing button and instantly the holographic face of Rufus 3000 appeared before them.

"Rufus," Jim greeted with a grin, "We've been waiting for your call."

Rufus didn't grin back but instead his normally dour face took on a more serious look, _"I've lost your sister."_

Silence.

Tim tapped at the side of his head, "Now Rufus I think the explosion from a few minutes ago must have blown out my hearing because I thought you said you lost my sister."

Rufus nodded, "_And Stoppable."_

Tim was about to yell some various string of curses but a calming hand from his brother stopped him, "How did you lose them Rufus?" Jim asked.

The naked mole rat puffed his chest up defensively, _"I was only a few seconds behind them but when they went through the portal, they ran."_

Tim peered at the hologram, "They ran?"

_"Correct,"_ the baritone voice confirmed, _"The second they were in our time, they bolted."_

Jim looked at his brother before turning to Rufus, "Why?"

_"I do not know,"_ Rufus 3000 answered, _"But by the time I caught up with them, they were already in custody of the drones."_

"Where were they?" Tim questioned as he checked his laser pistol.

_"That's what was odd,"_ Rufus answered quickly, _"They were stopped in front of the citadel. Miss Possible was on the verge of tears as they led her away while Ron seemed more concerned with the destruction of Bueno Nacho than Shego's presence."_

Where are they now Rufus?" Jim asked in an effort to change the subject.

Rufus took a deep breath, _"They're being processed at Middleton High School."_

Jim heard the whispered curse from his brother and nodded in agreement, "Rockwaller still teaching there?"

Rufus nodded, _"Indeed. I advise extreme caution when dealing with her."_

Jim smiled, "The Car Monkey? We can take care of her."

Before Rufus could reply, Jim switched off the hologram and plotted a course towards Middleton High School.

* * *

**November 28th, 2017**  
**Shegoton, Colorado**  
**9:35 P.M.**

"Ok let's start," the high pitched voice asked the filled classroom, "Does anyone know why they're here?"

From the middle of the room a confident hand rose. Bonnie's personal computer instantly pulled up everything about them and in a heartbeat she knew more about the answer giver than they knew about themselves, "Yes, you," she took a breath as she scanned the man's file again, "soulless worker drone number 5889."

"Well, uh...I think-" his answer was cutoff as the ground beneath him opened up and swallowed him. Everyone's eyes widened as he fell screaming into the black abyss.

Bonnie smiled evily as the whole sealed itself, "Exactly, you're here because you think."

Kim's eyes glazed over as she'd already heard what Bonnie was going to say and more importantly she needed to figure out why she was here.

_All right,_ Kim started off mentally, _The Machine is with the Lowardians and Felix,_ Kim shook her head at the thought of her husband in that universe, _what sick and twisted choice brought that universe into existence?_

Kim shook her head to clear the thoughts and continued, _the symbol of Royalty was in that middle ages version of Middleton,_ she paused as she thought about the bag those drones had taken from her.

Kim hadn't seen it since but she was willing to bet the bag had been taken to the "Supreme One." She shook her head at that, only Shego would be vain enough to call herself that.

_Mind back on what you know Possible,_ she mentally chastised herself as her head jerked to the side as if she possessed a tic, _no idea what the symbol of royalty does but you need it. Josh's ring was the love not returned,_ she sighed as she thought about Josh and how much she actually missed him, _POSSIBLE_ her mind screamed as her head ticked again, _quit letting your mind wander and focus on what we need now._

Kim nodded in agreement, _All right, we have two of the items, we've almost got a third item. That just leaves the immortals soul and the power from beyond the stars-_

Kim froze as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, "Oh I am good," she murmured as she figured out the fourth item.

Kim looked around the room with a smug look on her face. Now all she had to do was get out of this room, get the item and jump.

She stopped and her smile faltered as she saw a group of armed guards enter the classroom and their leader pull Bonnie aside. They spoke in hushed tones for several moments before the guard started gesturing in Kim's general direction.

Kim felt an initial wave of panic as she saw a confused nod from Bonnie towards Kim. The guards didn't return the nod but instead walked in an almost unified rhythm towards her.

Kim quickly replaced her panic with solid determination and instantly started analyzing the situation around her for ways to escape. As her eyes flicked around she saw the guns strapped to the hips of the guard unit and she started calculating how long it would take her to break out of her seat, pull the gun from the guard's hip, use his body as a shield and shoot his comrades with the gun before they killed both her and Ron. Then she'd have to-

Kim stopped herself mid thought in a vague mixture of horror and anger at herself. When did she start thinking about how to best kill someone? Sure she'd wanted to kill Shego just a couple of days ago when she kicked her into a radio tower but this was different.

_Or is it?_ she questioned herself as she looked for nonlethal ways of escape.

Kim's gaze roamed around the room but stopped on the painted cinder block wall that she was sitting next to. She'd seen this wall before when she was in detention oh so many years ago, but that sense of nostalgia wasn't what grabbed her attention.

Instead what really gripped her attention was the paint on the bricks that was bubbling and boiling. Kim reached out a hesitant hand and touched the paint but instantly jerked her hand back as the now boiling hot liquid paint stung her hands. She looked on in confusion before it finally dawned on her.

Kim looked up in shock to warn Ron as the wall next to her exploded into a wall of flame, instantly engulfing everyone in the class room.

* * *

**November 28th, 2017**  
**Shegoton, Colorado**  
**9:40 P.M.**

Tim looked at his brother who was silently flipping through the switches of the Kiminator and moving it from manual control to autopilot mode. He finished typing as the laser gun beneath the nose of the jet lanced out and started to bake the wall with a steady laser beam.

"Are you ready?" he asked his brother.

Jim looked up and nodded as he climbed out of the pilots seat and tucked his trusty laser pistol into the holster on his side, "And when have I not been ready?"

Tim smiled as the wall continued to heat up, "Wanna blow the wall now?"

Jim shook his head as the wall seemed to ripple from the heat generated by the laser, "Give it a few more seconds."

_Beep_

Jim smiled as his wrist beeped and pressed a button on his wrist to silence the noise. He looked to his brother and with a confirming head nod, pressed a command on his watch.

From the side of the Kiminator, a missile's smoke trail lanced out, impacted on the wall, instantly caving the side in and sending a flash fire through the room.

They waited until the count of five before bursting in, shouting in unison and blasting everything that moved.

* * *

**November 28th, 2017**  
**Shegoton, Colorado**  
**9:43 P.M.**

Pain.

Kim shook her head at the fiery pain that enveloped her entire body as she struggled out of the remains of her seat.

Pain and Screaming.

_Ron,_ her head throbbed at the thought, _where's Ron?_

Kim crawled around as the classroom's walls flickered as a fiery glow started to envelope everything. From around her she heard screams of pain as laser blasts hissed and whizzed over her head and slammed into targets in the smoke filled classroom.

The screams of pain continued for several more seconds but eventually all that was left was the hissing and flickering of the flames on the walls.

Still Kim continued to crawl on her stomach away from the sounds of battle as memories of the Lowardian universe sprang unbidden to her mind. She pulled her weakened body over warm concrete that was slick with wet paint, or what she prayed was wet paint and struggled to clear her throbbing head. From behind her she heard footsteps approaching and crawled faster to escape.

On cue the sprinklers overhead clicked on and instantly covered the entire room in water.

Water hissed as it made contact with the flames, the ground soon became slick to the touch and she pulled her body groggily through the debris.

She was nearly to freedom when Kim felt someone place a hand on her back and she instantly spun around. She grabbed their hand and pulled it towards the ground even as she threw her weight around. By the time her assailant had hit the ground she was already straddling them with a fist raised and ready to strike.

"I trust that isn't how you greet Ron every morning," Jim laughed as he easily shrugged Kim off.

Kim stared in a mixture of wonder and confusion as her brother rose to his feet and methodically started clearing the room of rubble and debris, "Ron and I aren't dating yet," she argued back.

Jim smiled and nodded as he picked Kim up by her shoulders as if she weighed nothing. Before Kim could move he was pulling Kim in for a hug and holding her tightly, "It's good to see you again."

Kim leaned her head on her brother's shoulder and let out a sigh, "I've missed you Tweebs."

Jim pushed her back and lightly set her on the ground, "And how did nothing happen between you and Ron?," he smiled suggestively, "I figured that ten years in the time stream would have done something for your relationship,"

Kim shook her head and coughed hoarsely as she struggled to breathe through the smoke, "It wasn't like that. It was in the blink of an eye that we got here."

Jim smiled as he heaved a piece of concrete that was almost as large as Kim, "Dad will enjoy hearing that then."

"Ron," Kim coughed weakly as she remembered Ron and started to look around the room, "Where's Ron?"

"I'm here," an equally weak voice called back from across the room, "I think you need to see this."

Kim shook her head, "This isn't like I remember it," she said mostly to herself as she clambered over the debris of the classroom.

Jim looked at her questionably as he clambered with her, "You OK little sis? Tim's explosion didn't hit you too hard across the head did it?"

Kim shook her head as Tim shouted from the smoke, "that was you and you know it."

Jim laughed, the red armor gleaming in the orange light of the fire, "Shego's drones are going to be here in less than three minutes. We need to get out of here before then."

Kim stumbled through the smoke, her ears ringing and found Ron and Rufus crouched over a still body face down in the debris of the room.

"It's Bonnie," Ron nudged the still woman's form and was rewarded with a pained moan.

He saw Kim shrug and held a bag aloft, "Bonnie's purse," he reported, "And it looks like Bonnie here was going to meet Shego later today."

Kim stared in shock but before she could react, the semblance of a plan formed in her head, "There's no way it could work," she argued with herself as she walked away to confer with herself.

_Why not?_ her mind argued back, _your being here has already changed this universe's original path. That's why this is different than when you were here_ _last_. Kim looked out at the gaping hole towards Shego's citadel, You're_ making it up as you go along. _

Kim didn't know how to respond to that but instead turned back to Bonnie, "Could it work?"

_You're asking the crazy voice in your head if that plan might work_, her inner Kim asked back, W_hy are you even asking that?_

Kim nodded as Bonnie started to cough herself awake, D_ecision time,_ the voice argued, Y_ou either go through with it or you don't._

Kim's breath caught as she asked, "I can change this universe can't I?"

_No, just create a new one,_ the voice answered, _follow this one through to the end_.

"Right," Kim sighed sarcastically and hauled Bonnie roughly to her feet, "Jim I need to borrow your gun," she said to her brother.

Jim looked up as Kim held the slowly returning to her senses Bonnie, "What?"

"I need your gun," Kim heard herself ordering.

Jim looked at her, confusion dominating his features, "I don't think-"

Kim interrupted him, "I don't care what you think, I'm still older than you Tweebs and you are going to give me that gun."

Jim looked at his brother who nodded slowly in response. Turning back to Kim, Jim pulled his gun from its holster and gave it to her. Kim took the gun and shoved it roughly under Bonnie's chin. Instantly the older woman jerked awake and tried to move away but found herself in the iron grip of Kim Possible.

Bonnie stared into Kim's eyes and asked, "w-who are you and wha-what do you want? The soldiers just said you were a terrorist-"

"Where's Shego?" Kim interrupted the sputtering woman, "we know you were going to meet her later today, where was the meeting place?"

Bonnie looked confused for the a moment before shaking her head, "The Supreme One never leaves her tower."

Kim's smile chilled Bonnie to her cold, black heart, "Good, you're going to take me there."

Everyone in the room started speaking at once in protest but finally Ron's voice carried above the rest, "Kim, what are you doing? We need to regroup and get out of here."

Kim shook her head, "I'm not going with you."

"But we're a team," Ron argued, "We stick together through everything."

Kim looked from Bonnie to Ron, a sad look in her eyes, "Not this time Ron."

"But what am I supposed to do?" he asked, his childlike wonder slowly being replaced with anger at Kim's one woman supposed suicide run.

Kim nodded towards the Tweebs, "do what you were originally going to do. Assault the tower from the sewers and destroy the Tempus Simia," she thought for a moment, her eyes looking away, "hopefully I'll be finished before you destroy it."

Ron looked ready to argue with Kim but he saw a look in her eyes and nodded slowly as he remembered the trust they shared, "I'm the distraction?"

Kim smiled, "This time, yes."

Ron nodded and turned away before he pulled a gun from the holster of a knocked out guard, "Not this time Kim."

Kim stared at him in shock, "Ron what are you doing?"

"We were separated once before," Ron hoisted the gun up and balanced it on his hip.

Doing so he accidentally pulled the trigger and blasted a hole in the ceiling and as debris reigned down he continued without missing a beat, "We've been away from each other for far too long and now we're going to do this together."

Kim's mouth hung open in shock as Ron asserted himself before her and she felt herself nodding, "You have no idea how true that statement is," she whispered before nodding, "All right, we'll do this together."

Tim stepped forward a hand raised, "What about our rescue?"

"Thank you but now I need to go to Shego," Kim shook her head, "Your take down of Shego is not why I'm here."

Jim took a cautious step towards Kim, "Then why are you here?" He didn't know why but he knew something was wrong with his sister.

"I'm not from here," she explained while praying she wouldn't have to go into the multiverse theory again, "My real goal is to get to Shego."

Bonnie looked up in shock, "Possible?"

Kim smiled, "Nice to meet you too B."

Bonnie shook in terror, "The Supreme One is going to kill me."

"Why?" Ron asked as he joined Kim's side.

"Shego has been looking for you," Bonnie explained, "Orders are to capture you and bring you to her alive."

Kim smiled, "then it looks like today is my lucky day."

Bonnie shook her head, "But having you in my class and not informing her..." Bonnie trailed off, "She's going to kill me."

The smile never left Kim's face, "I'll put in a good word with her."

Tim placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, "So what are we supposed to do?"

Kim looked at her brother and making sure Ron had a grip on Bonnie pulled her brother in for a tight hug. She held him for a moment before pushing him away, "Go back to Wade and plan your assault on the Citadel."

Tim pulled Kim in for a hug, "So we're the distraction instead of Ron?"

Kim laughed into her brother's shoulder, "I knew all you two needed was a few years to mature."

Tim chuckled and looked her square in the eye, "Can you do this?"

Kim laughed, "Anything's possible..."

"We know, we know," Jim answered and started walking towards the Kiminator, "Dad tells us that all the time."

This stopped Kim cold, "How are Mom and Dad?"

"They're good," Tim answered as he swapped his pistol with Ron's gun, "They'll want to see you once this is all over."

"Yeah," Kim lied, "I'll go see them soon."

Kim paused as more memories flooded back to her, "Just remember, Killigan has a spare golf ball hidden in his kilt and all you have to do with the Tempus Simia is just kick it," she smiled hesitantly, "That should revert time back to how it should be."

Tim looked at her as he made sure Ron's gun was charged up, "How do you know all this?"

Kim smiled, "I've been here before," she saw their looks and nodded towards the Kiminator, "Don't ask for an explanation, just trust me."

Tim shook his head as the jet slowly pulled out of the rubble of the classroom and spun in the sky. Kim saw Tim standing in the open door of the jet and smiled at him. She saw him return the smile before the jet disappeared into the green sky.

Turning back to Bonnie, Kim's look of kindness was instantly replaced by one of ice and snow, "Now B, you and I are going to visit Shego. If you mess around I'm going to start pressing buttons. Do we understand each other?"

Bonnie looked down at the blaster in Kim's hands and recognized that it was set to vaporize her, "Perfectly Kim."

Kim smiled darkly and shoved Bonnie away from her roughly, "Good," Bonnie dusted herself off as Kim gestured towards the tower in the distance, "Start walking."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns everything, I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **So a Sitch in Time. Last chapter I said all I wished to about my feelings of that episode. Great premise, lousy end.

Special thanks this week goes to Anthony1 (I think I spelled your name right), Mr. Wizard (Just wait until Paris), Darev (Thanks for the grammar correction), Twuscany (Is there Twuscany? Is there?), Joe Stoppinghem (*Insert Punchline Here*), Sentinel103 (I just might take you up on that), Taechunsa (I'm a writer not a scientist), CajunBear73 (Sometimes a dead end is all we need), temporaryinsanity91 (Here's a rope and hang on), and Katsumara (Speak the sentences aloud, that is my secret).

And thank you once again to you the silent reader who continue to put up with the long and confusing road to the end. As always if you have any question, concerns or general praises for me I will gladly respond to them and I might even give you some behind the scenes hints.

TRS


	16. Echoes

_14) Under no circumstance is a Creator allowed to become romantically involved with their Beta._  
_You are paired with this Beta in the hopes that they will help you become a better Creator, not lover._

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****6:30 P.M.**

Anger.

He was filled with anger at everything. Anger at the week, anger at the failures, anger at the disease, but mostly he was angry at himself for letting it all get to him.

That was the primary reason he couldn't sleep tonight. He was just too angry about these last few weeks.

After the third hour of rolling around on his bed The Creator looked at his clock and just stared at the green numbers telling him the time.

_2:15 A.M._

He let loose an exacerbated sigh and silently rose from bed. He knew any sleep tonight was a lost cause and so he got up and walked silently out of his bedroom and through his hallway until he found himself standing in his kitchen.

Without a sound he grabbed a bowl from his cupboard and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He poured the milk on the flakes of cereal and quietly leaned against his counter as he ate his midnight snack.

"You're stress eating again," she said from the doorway, startling him and he nearly dropped his bowl.

"Geez Wolf," The Creator said with his mouth full of half chewed cereal, "You scared me half to death."

Wolf leaned against the door frame, a sly smile on her lips, "It's not my fault if you don't hear me," she paused as the smile vanished, "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

He smiled, not a happy smile nor a sad smile, just a smile with no meaning, "Not particularly."

Wolf looked at the bowl in his hand and up to the Creator several times before nodding to the food, "You do realize that mixing that cereal with your medication will only cause you to throw it up later?"

He nodded, "I do," he brought the full spoon to his mouth and took a bite, "But I feel that given the situation," another bite, "Totally worth it."

She raised an eyebrow threateningly as her brother talked with his mouth full, "So it's another self imposed pity session then?"

"You know in this light and that tone," he chuckled, "You sound just like Mom."

She laughed back, "Someone has to."

Silence.

"So why are you here?" she asked, her tone shifting a bit.

"I...I'm lost," he stammered as he took another bite of cereal.

"But why are you lost?" she pried.

"I don't know," he shrugged, his mouth full.

"Not good enough," Wolf answered, "I can't help you if you won't work with me."

"I don't know," he said as he slammed the bowl of cereal on the counter, spilling milk and corn flakes onto the counter, "I just don't know alright? I've lost it all and I can't get it back."

She smiled, "Maybe that's why I'm here?"

"No offense Wolf but all you do is make sure I don't make too big of mistakes and that I actually make sense," he retorted.

A knowing smile appeared on her face and she brushed some hair out of her eyes, "Oh really?"

"Really," he nodded, "You just make sure I follow my rules."

"So that's why you're here," she nodded knowingly.

"Why?" he asked as he wiped at the spilled cereal, "Why am I here?"

"You need guidance," she patted him lovingly on the shoulder, "From someone who knows you."

"You don't know me at all Wolf," he replied.

"But I've known you for a long time," she replied back, "almost longer than you've known yourself."

"You may be older than me but-" he started but was cut off with a wave of her hand.

"And though you may be going through a rough time right now," she continued without hearing him, "You still owe it to them. They've stuck with you through thick and thin. Don't do it to them."

He was silent as he thought about her words before the realization dawned on him, "This is a dream isn't it."

She smiled as her features ran like water and dissolved she took on a new form, "What a clever little man you are."

He shook his head, "And you're my conscious?"

She shook her head and smiled as she touched his cheek softly, her brown hair waving softly, "Have you really forgotten about me so quickly?"

He shrugged, "They say that for people like me the memories are the first thing to go."

Her eyes once full of life and joy instantly brimmed with tears as she watched her Creator wasting away, "All our memories together?"

The Creator sighed, "I'm afraid so."

She looked down before looking her Creator straight in the eye, "Now I'll be with you to the end so long as you don't stop," she paused and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Can you do that?"

"Do I have a choice?" he asked back.

"No," Muse smiled as the world faded around him, "but I felt it would be nicer if I gave you something that resembled a choice."

With that he jolted awake and saw the green numbers of the clock next to his bed.

_6:37 P.M._

He smiled and rose silently from his bed, a new found sense of determination in his step as he felt the drowsiness brought on by his medication slipping away. Without a word he sat at his computer and silently started typing.

He had work to do and so long as She was with him, everything was going to be all right.

* * *

**September 2nd, 1885  
Arizona Territory  
6:15 P.M.**

Roxanne stood in the midst of the field as the wind rippled the wheat around her. She held her hands to her breast and let out a forlorn sigh as she gazed upon the sunset before her for what she knew to be the last time.

The golden sky of her last day on Earth ended rather quietly while the warm breeze kept her company and only when the final rays of light had left the horizon did she finally return to the farm.

The trek back to her frontier farm was dangerous but Roxanne knew the way well and she was more than capable of fending for herself from any bandit or animal.

_Oh Jesse_, she thought sadly, W_hy did you have to do it?_ She questioned the sky, W_hy did you have to die?_

Her lover, her soul mate, her one true love was dead. Caught by the evil Sheriff Johnson for a crime he didn't commit now he was hanging by his neck from old man Weatherby's tree.

In less than a day she'd be forced to marry the evil Sheriff and would then be forced to give up her farm to the corrupt law giver.

As she passed the final hill and saw her peaceful farm in the beginnings of the moonlight, Roxanne gave out another forlorn sigh that she stopped mid release as the semblance of a plan formed in her mind.

Moments later she had her plan outlined and all that remained was to follow through.

Tomorrow she would marry the Sheriff and then on her wedding night, she'd kill him and then herself.

_Only then will I be with Jesse_, she thought.

Only then would she_-_

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.  
****Saarbrücken, Germany  
4:15 P.M.**

"Renton!" a voice shouted through the super suit's radio and Felix looked up from Kim's western romance novel at the sudden noise, dropping his wife's book in the process. He heard the dull squish as the frail paper book fell into a puddle that had formed during the never ending rain.

"What?" he called back over the sound of the rain as he scrambled to pick up the book and dry off the pages that were now soaked.

"Dr. Director wants a status update on your position," Tara explained over the radio.

Felix nodded even though Tara couldn't see it and pulled up the radio frequency of Dr. Betty Director, "Patch me through to Dr. Director," he ordered as he dried off the last bits of Kim's book and with a shake of his head tucked the book back in Kim's rucksack.

How Kim could stand reading those romance novels was beyond him but he didn't argue so long as it kept her from slipping back into the darkness he had pulled her from.

As he waited, Felix adjusted his wife's position and made sure Kim's comatose body wouldn't slip loose. Seeing that the final straps on Kim's body were secure, Felix looked around at the wet and dreary landscape surrounding their derrick and let out a sigh.

"_Something on your mind?_" Betty asked over the radio and Felix snapped to attention.

"No Ma'am," came the response, "Just looking around at the countryside."

Betty nodded, _"Anything from Kim?"_

"No Ma'am," Felix reported, "We're four hours from Paris and we may have to accept that Kim may not be here when the assault begins."

He heard Betty's slight intake of breath and he set his jaw for the verbal lashing that never came, "_Anything else?"_

The derrick beneath Felix's feet jostled and Felix placed his hand on a wet railing for support. He turned back to the shelter with his wife's body and saw Han next to her, "Permission to speak freely?"

_"Go ahead,_" Betty confirmed.

"Why is Stoppable's child on my derrick?" Felix asked.

_"She'll be accompanying your team into the city,"_ Betty explained, _"Why? Don't trust her?"_

Felix shook his head as rain dripped down his hair, "Of course not. Why wouldn't I trust the three year old child of Ron and Yori who," Felix smiled sweetly even though Betty couldn't see it, "Thanks to Stoppable's MMP has aged to the point where she is mentally a twenty year old and physically a teenager child," Felix paused, that sweet smile hiding the anger underneath, "Why wouldn't I trust her?"

Betty smiled at Felix's veiled anger, _"Yori and Ron both agreed to it and so you're keeping her."_

"With all due respect Ma'am, Kim's jumpers are not babysitters," Felix argued vehemently, "When the bullets start flying I'll have enough to worry about-"

_"And Stoppable's daughter will be one of those that you will have to worry about,_" Betty interrupted with finality, ceasing all arguments from Felix, _"Now then, is there anything else?"_

Felix nodded, "One of our advance scouts found the body of Andrea Lynn," he paused, "Former alias Adrenalynn."

_"Where did you find her?"_ Betty asked.

"They found her a few klicks outside of Paris," Felix transferred a map to Betty with their location highlighted, "She was part of the scouting mission with Shego that didn't report in a few days ago."

Betty nodded, _"And Shego?"_

"No body was found but we did find a lot of plasma marks from Shego," Felix steadied himself as his platform shook, "We think she's been taken into Paris," Felix added as he waited for orders.

Betty was silent for a moment as she conferred with Will before speaking back to Felix, _"Your orders still stand, you go in with Possible if Kim's back to us __and steal the machine,"_ Betty took a breath, _"If Kim's not back, you go in without her._"

"And Shego?" Felix asked as the ground shook again.

_"Leave her,"_ came the reply, "_We don't have time for side trips."_

"Understood," Felix replied as he clicked off his radio and watched the pouring rain silently.

The long line of derricks stretched out behind him, their enormous tank treads grinding loudly over any obstacle in their way. On each of their riding decks, soldiers waited, some playing cards and joking with each other and some silently waiting for the fight ahead.

He let his eyes wander over the enormous vehicles that stretched out in a long line behind him, their treads crushing anything under them as the twin diesel engines roared in the early morning air. Felix watched the derrick behind him and saw the Eric driving it with an almost excited look on its face. He never could tell what the Synthodrones were thinking but this one seemed to actually be enjoying itself.

The protective plexi-glass cover around the cockpit keeping the driver dry as the rest of the troops were getting soaked with each passing second. Felix shook his head and almost envied the synthodrones but stopped when he realized that he was jealous of a lifeless robot that looked human. On top of the thirty foot foot movable platforms, the water poured down unmercifully and drenched everyone not under cover.

Everyone including Felix.

He ducked under the cover of the crude shelter that had been built on top of the enormous moving platform, nodding to Bonnie who was silently pouring a steaming liquid into cups.

She handed Felix a cup and he took it accepting it gratefully. He took a sip and just as quickly spit out the near boiling coffee.

"Sud un 'itch!" he shouted to Bonnie as he threw the coffee over the side of the derrick and stuck the now empty coffee cup out in the rain.

"It's not my fault if you don't take the time to let it cool," she smirked.

Felix grabbed at the now coffee cup that was now full of rain water and downed it in one gulp.

"Warn me next time," he spat angrily once he could speak again.

She shrugged but was interrupted by-

_Ksss_**BOOM**

The entire world shook as something large entered the upper atmosphere twenty-three times the speed of sound and sped beyond the horizon. Felix's eyes traveled up to the heavens as another long trail of fire hissed through rain soaked sky and traveled beyond the horizon.

Cautiously, Felix left the overhead covering that offered protection from the rain and leaned against the railing, following the smoke trail silently with his eyes.

_Ksss_**BOOM**_Ksss_**BOOM**_Ksss_**BOOM**_Ksss_**BOOM**

More streaks of flame fell through the atmosphere and beyond the horizon and Felix squinted his eyes against the glare of the now blood red sky. He looked at her hands that now were a deep scarlet and he smiled at the light show on display for him.

"Pretty good don't you think?" Prince Wally asked as he leaned on the railing next to Felix.

Felix looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What did you do Wally?"

He looked shocked for a moment before shaking his head, "You've forgotten haven't you?" he saw Felix's neutral expression and continued unabated, "Fine, well we have an enormous shield covering Paris correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So?" Wally laughed, "So your wife came up with the idea to drop the old space junk on that shield and crack it."

_Ksss_**BOOM**

Another hunk of space junk fell through the upper atmosphere and broke the sound barrier within a matter of seconds, "Yep," Wally commented in a long southern drawl, "I reckon Paris will be nothing more than ruin by the time we all gets there."

"Wally?" Felix asked.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Don't ever do your Southern Drawl again," he ordered with a friendly laugh.

They stood watching the falling debris for several more minutes before Prince Wally wandered off to quietly speak with Zita.

Felix stayed at the railing but his mind journeyed to wherever Kim was and he silently prayed, _Kim, please come back._

* * *

**November 28th, 2017**  
**Shegoton, Colorado  
****10:07 P.M.**

Bonnie stumbled down the dank alley way and would have fallen to the ground but caught herself on a dumpster that overflowed with garbage.

"Great, more garbage," Bonnie muttered to herself as she braced herself on the dumpster and started walking again.

She looked at her hands that were covered in grimy mud and with a disgusted groan wiped her hands on the legs of her green and black jumpsuit. The only thing that happened was the smearing of the mud and a muted curse from Bonnie.

From behind her, Kim allowed a smile at Bonnie's stumble. A smile that didn't go unnoticed by Ron, "What's going on Kim?"

The smile instantly vanished from Kim's face and she shook her head as Bonnie's head whipped around with a spite filled snarl on her lips.

Kim held the gun up as a warning and motioned forward as a tiny headache formed in her skull, "Keep moving Rockwaller." Bonnie turned back around as Kim faced Ron, "Nothing is going on Ron," she holstered the gun, "We're just going to see Shego."

"Why?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Because Shego is the answer to everything that's going on," Kim explained as she started following Bonnie again, "Shego has something that I want and we're going to get it from her."

"Get what?" Ron asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Kim answered shortly as they rounded another corner in their alleyway and Kim suddenly felt light headed, a dull ringing in her ears that peaked sharply before fading completely as her head twitched sharply as if she had a tic.

"Then why do we need Bonnie?" Ron asked, failing to notice Kim's movement.

"You wouldn't understand and I don't have time to tell you everything Ron," Kim said distractedly, not believing how she could be saying those words, "I honestly don't know why you even came with me."

Kim's words caused Ron to stop and look at her, "What did you say?"

Kim continued walking with Bonnie, uncaring of Ron's stance.

"Kim?" he asked again as Kim's head jerked.

Kim turned, a chilling smile gracing her face. Ron took a hesitant step back at Kim's expression.

The smile, something about the smile seemed...off, not of Kim, "You heard me Ronnie," Kim turned from Bonnie and slowly sauntered towards Ron, "If you're not man enough to hear it I don't see any reason for me not to be marrying Josh."

"What?" Ron asked in confusion, "How did this conversation start to involve Josh?"

"I don't have time to deal with imaginary apparitions right now," Kim explained as she placed a hand against her forehead in frustration, "So as soon as you go away Ron, I'll go marry Josh."

"What?" Ron couldn't think of anything better to say, "What are you talking about?"

Kim shook her head and massaged the bridge of her nose, "I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now. Mom will just put me on more medication when she finds me talking to you and then that'll get me all drugged up and zombie like."

Ron placed both hands on Kim's shoulders and shook her, in doing so he failed to notice a tic of her head and a shift of her eyes, "What is going on and who are you?"

"Oh little old me?" Kim asked as she broke free from Ron's grip and appeared next to him before she started rubbing her hands all over Ron's body sensuously, "I'm whoever you want me to be," she whispered lovingly into his ear, "Whoever, wherever...whenever," she whispered.

Ron jumped as he felt Kim's hand on his belt buckle and struggled to push her hand away as her hand kept going lower.

Almost as if a switch had been thrown, Kim's entire demeanor changed, "Oh so I'm not good enough for you? Is that it?" she asked Ron angrily as he pushed her hand away, "You could go marry and screw the oriental bitch but not me? Is that it? You can kill my entire family with that nuke and when I throw myself at you turn me away?" Kim stormed off before turning back with a laugh, "And you honestly asked yourself why Felix and I got married?"

"What happened to Josh and when did we start talking about Felix?" Ron asked in confusion.

Ron turned back to Kim who offered him an apologetic hand, "I'm sorry sire, I didn't mean any of those things I said," Kim placed a hand on her forehead and walked off a few feet before turning back, "It's just that I've been having all these headaches and I can't seem to focus."

"Sire?" Ron asked as he saw Kim compose herself.

"Yes, you are King Stoppable," Kim said, the faintest hint of a British accent on her voice. Kim looked Ron over before shrugging, "Albeit a younger version of you but I still recognize you as the man I married."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Kim suddenly lunged forward and tackled Ron to the ground as her vision brightened.

"Kim-I don't think," Ron struggled to move but found himself unable to as Kim straddled him and held his arms above his head. He tried reaching for his blaster but jumped as Kim's hands fished the gun from his belt.

"I don't think you're going to need this," Kim whispered from above him, "Do you?"

"No?" Ron asked.

Kim's smile was either terror inducing or peaceful, Ron couldn't decide but if kept Kim from shooting him, "I agree," she said and she tossed the gun away. From down the alley came the sound of the gun shattering as it collided with a metal dumpster and broke into tiny pieces.

Ron struggled but Kim leaned down and nibbled softly at his ear lobe.

"Shhh, Ron. I'm going to make love to you Ron Stoppable," Kim announced quietly, "Right here, right now," Kim looked around the wet alleyway and saw Bonnie standing there with a mixture of confusion and disgust on her face, "Granted I know doing it in an alley isn't that romantic and neither is doing it in front of Bonnie but if we're lucky," Kim flashed a lecherous smile at Bonnie, "She might join us."

The look of shock on both Ron and Bonnie's faces was enough to cause Kim to laugh as she leaned down and kissed Ron savagely, "I'm just kidding Ronnie," Kim said as she pulled away.

Ron was finally able to get a hand free and shoved Kim roughly off of him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he finally shouted at her.

Kim rolled over onto her back so she was staring at Ron and with a devilish smile blew him a kiss, "You want it-"

"JUST STOP IT!" he shouted, cutting Kim off, "Just...just stop it. I don't know who you are but you are not Kim Possible."

"But I am Kim Possible," she answered and stood slowly to her feet, "And I love you so deeply."

"This isn't love," he argued, "It's more like lust."

Ron took a hesitant step backwards as Kim advanced on him but Kim's body jerked and-

"Ron?" Kim asked quietly, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Ron asked angrily, "what are you doing?"

Kim shook her head, "I don't have time for this, "she sighed and pulled out the blaster, "You and I both know we can leave Bonnie here and tear Shego's Citadel of Doom to the ground," she saw his look of confusion as she calibrated the laser pistol, "Oh c'mon Zorpox, don't give up now," her crazed eyes flashed mischievously, "With your MMP and my agility, we can slice and dice our way to Shego, kill her and then rule this world."

Ron took another step back, "Who are you?" he whispered.

Kim smiled darkly and took a step towards him, her emerald eyes burning into him, "Kim Possible, your girlfriend."

Ron shook his head, "No," he whispered, "No you're not."

It was almost imperceptible but Ron saw Kim's head jerk slightly and then Kim's voice, "...R-Ron?"

He didn't know how he knew, just that he knew. Ron knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that the Kim Possible standing before him was the Kim Possible that he had known since Pre-K.

"Kim?" he asked and he saw her eyes tear up.

"What happening to me?" she asked, her voice dripping with fear, "It's like the moodulators but worse."

Ron stepped towards Kim but stopped as her head jerked again, "Kim?"

"What?" she asked, her fear replaced with insanity.

"Are you-are you OK?" Bonnie asked.

Kim left him behind and started stumbling away from the group, both of whom had gone silent as Kim berated Ron, "I'm fine both of you. I'm only the walking apocalypse," Kim laughed crazily, "Everywhere I go, death and destruction soon follow."

She held her hands aloft as if waving to a rock concert, "COMING SOON," her voice bellowed in the alleyway, "This entire world will be erased!"

Bonnie took a step towards Kim, "Kim?"

"The whole thing gone!" Kim shouted drunkenly as she pointed to herself, "All because of yours truly!"

Bonnie reached out a hand and placed it softly on Kim's shoulder, failing to notice a twitch of Kim's head.

Before she could react, Kim had grabbed Bonnie's wrist, twisted it sharply and pulled Bonnie in close, "You want to take me back to Global Security, don't you Bonnie," Kim gave a quick kiss to Bonnie before lifting her up and tossing her down the alley with hardly any effort, "better luck next time!"

She shambled down the alley way, making noises as she pulled her blaster from the holster on her side, "Pew-pew," she spoke in a childish voice as she held the blaster up, "Pew-pe-"

_Brr_**ZATT**

A greenish yellow blast erupted from the pistol and started ricocheting off the dumpster and ground before slamming into a building and evaporating a meter sized chunk of metal into nothing. Ron and Bonnie both dove for cover as Kim stared at the laser pistol in excitement.

"Coolio," she exclaimed and gestured to Bonnie and Ron, "You guys need to check this out."

_Brr_**ZATT**

The dumpster Ron and Bonnie were hiding behind evaporated. The garbage spilled out into the alley but-

_Brr_**ZATT**

The garbage vaporized in a cloud of steam and ash.

_Brr_**ZATT**

Ron and Bonnie dove out of the way as a third blast erupted from the pistol, "My bad!" Kim called out at the two diving bodies that had just avoided evaporation by less than two inches.

Ron rolled to his feet, "ARE YOU CRAZY!" he called out.

Kim laughed and started firing at the building opposite of her, "Ron!" she shouted with glee in her voice, "You need to try this. It's just too much fun."

_Brr_**ZATT**

Another laser blast came so close to Ron that he felt the hair on his arm singe and turn to ash as the greenish yellow ball of super heated plasma whipped past him. Ron let out a cry of terror and scrambled away from Kim.

"KIM!" Bonnie shouted from a hiding spot, "YOU'VE GOT TO STOP!"

_Brr_**ZATT**

Bonnie's hiding place whisped away in a cloud of steam.

"There you are," Kim shouted gleefully, "Stay still so I can take your picture!"

Ron knew he had to end this and with a yell he started sprinting at Kim.

"Oh you want your picture taken too?" she called out and leveled the gun at him, "Here you go."

_Brr_**ZATT**

Ron didn't know how he knew, but he just knew to kick himself off the ground and as he did so he felt the heat from the blast pass beneath him. He tumbled to the ground and let himself roll even as another blast passed above him.

"No fair," Kim said in a child like voice, "You moved."

_Brr_**ZATT**_Brr_**ZATT**

Two quick blasts rocketed after Ron and he launched himself off the ground as the laser blasts disintegrated the asphalt. He spun his body in the air and came down in a crouched position and before Kim could get a lock on him, he was moving.

_Brr_**ZATT**_Brr_**ZATT**_Brr_**ZATT**

The alley erupted in a wall of glowing energy as Kim kept the trigger pressed and a laugh on her lips. Laser blasts ricocheted around Ron and tore up the ground all around him but still he ran. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was run and dodge.

_Technically that could be counted as two_, he thought to himself as a laser flashed in front of his face.

Ron ducked out of the way of that blast and slid along the wet asphalt as laser blasts tore apart the building behind him. He came to a stop and rolled on his side as more blasts tore into the ground around him and chunks of asphalt erupted into the air around him.

Still Ron didn't stop moving.

_Brr_**ZATT**

Another blast filled the confined alley with smoke and Kim stopped firing for a moment to wait for the dust to settle.

That moment was exactly what Ron was looking for and he leaped from the smoke and tackled her to the ground. The gun went flying in the confusion as Kim and Ron slid across the pavement and came to a rough stop with Ron looming above Kim.

Further down the alley, a tiny hand closed around the laser pistol and held it close.

Kim struggled against Ron for a few moments before looking up in anger, "I'm just trying to have some fun before I die," she spat angrily, "is that enough for you?"

"What are you doing?" Ron shouted at Kim, "you nearly killed us."

Kim smiled drunkenly, "Are you kidding? That was the most fun I've had in a long-"

Kim's head jerked suddenly to the side and she looked up in confusion, "Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron didn't move, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That tic thing where you jerk your head to the side," Ron said, "What was that?"

"I don't-" Kim's head jerked again.

Kim stopped mid sentence and was silent.

Ron leaned back, "Kim?"

Her emerald eyes snapped open and with a move faster than the eye could follow, Kim's arm flew up between Ron's defense and hit him in the jaw. Ron rolled off Kim's body as he struggled to regain his senses and Kim kick flipped herself to a standing position.

"Oh I've waited a long time for this day Ronald Eugene Stoppable," she said, malice dripping off her words.

Ron rubbed his jaw and looked at Kim, "What are you talking about now?"

Kim's hate filled glare faltered for a second, "Is this a trick?" she looked around cautiously, "You're not trying to stall for time before G.J. swoops in and takes me in again. Are you?"

Ron rose painfully to his feet, "I have no idea what you're even talking about."

Kim looked around, "Where am I?"

Ron sighed, "The future. You and I-"

Kim held up a hand, "Shut up. I don't want to hear your lame excuses," she cracked a smile, "The important thing is that it's just you and me. No one to get in the way this time." She let out a laugh, "And don't think that this time I'll let you win. I'm going to kill you and then rule this world." Her laugh grew even louder until the alley echoed with her insane laughter.

Ron looked around in fear as Kim's laugh degenerated from a laugh to a cough and from a cough to a seizure that shook her entire body all within a matter of seconds. Blood poured from Kim's nose as she toppled to the ground and jerked on the cold and wet asphalt of the alleyway.

Ron rushed to catch Kim and he both held her body close as she continued to seize.

"What do we do?" Ron asked Bonnie as she ran up awkwardly, a purple bruise slowly appearing on her face.

Bonnie looked at him in shock as she knelt to check Kim's contorting body, "Why are you asking me? I only correct workers when they start thinking for themselves."

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked, the panic rising in her voice.

Bonnie didn't answer but instead pulled the laser pistol from her belt and jumped to her feet. She kept the gun trained on Ron and the now still body of Kim, "Don't move," Bonnie ordered, the gun shaking in her hands, "I don't want to kill you but I will."

Kim looked up, her head hurting and she wondered why she was on the ground, "What's going on?" she asked in a tired voice.

Ron didn't answer, "Don't do it Bonnie," he pleaded, "Put the gun down and we'll let you go."

Bonnie shook her head, "No way, if I let you go I'm dead," she paused, "If I stay with you I'm dead."

Ron tried reaching for a hunk of asphalt to throw at Bonnie but-

_Brr_**ZATT**

A greenish yellow laser whipped past Ron's face and he covered Kim's body with his own in a form of protection.

"I SWEAR I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Bonnie screamed shrilly.

Ron held up his hands, "Ok, Ok," he replied meekly as he stared at Bonnie and silently tried to figure out how to knock the gun away.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts, Bonnie took a step back, "Don't even think about it."

Ron saw a trace of movement behind Bonnie, "Don't do this Bonnie," he pleaded, "We can help-"

_Brr_**ZATT**

A lance of greenish yellow flashed past Ron's face and he ducked as he smelled more of his hair burning.

"Don't even think of trying to get inside my head," Bonnie warned, "I know you and Possible used to do this all the time but don't think that it's going to work on me."

Ron nodded, "I'm just trying to help you."

Bonnie smirked, "All right, you want to help me? Fine, help this," she raised the blaster heavily, "Explain to me why you and Possible haven't aged a day since high school."

Ron didn't know whether or not he should answer but instead said, "Bonnie, you don't have to kill us," he paused, "You can go and we won't tell anyone."

She shook her head, "I don't have a choice."

Ron scooted Kim and himself back as there was more movement behind her, "I'm only saying this once," he said, "Drop the gun."

"Or what?" Bonnie challenged back in a cocky voice, "What can you possi-"

_WHICK_

Bonnie felt something small and round hit her in the back, "Ouch," she hissed as the object fell to the ground and rolled between her legs. Still keeping her eyes on Kim and Ron, Bonnie reached down and picked up the object that looked like-

"A golf ball?" Bonnie questioned but stopped as the realization dawned on her.

"Damn," she muttered as the golf ball exploded in her hand.

* * *

**November 28th, 2017**  
**Shegoton, Colorado**  
**10:35 P.M.**

"Oh Aye, and that's why I'm the world's deadliest golfing cyborg," Robo Duff Killigan proclaimed as he tucked his golf club away into his golf bag with one of his robotic arms.

"Umm Killigan," Drakken said, his focus only on not ripping his shirt, "Didn't the supreme one say she wanted Kim alive?"

"Aye," came the reply as Killigan started rolling towards the now smoldering explosion.

"Then why did you shoot an EXPLOSIVE GOLF BALL AT THEM?" Drakken shouted, "If we hurt Possible, Shego hurts us."

"Relax you big baby," Killigan assured, "That was only for close range detonation."

"And what does that mean?" Drakken asked in an exacerbated tone.

"It means only Rockwaller is dead," Killigan explained as they entered the alley and found Kim and Ron both unconscious, "And these two would only be knocked out like me Mother at old Pappy's wake."

Drakken made sure to step over Bonnie's body as he slung the two over his shoulders without any strain, "I don't even want to know half of what you just said."

Killigan laughed uproariously as Drakken's shirt popped and snapped, "Aye, and ye should 'ave seen me old Grand Pappy," Killigan clapped Drakken on the back, causing the stretched shirt to fall to pieces in the alley, "Me Grand Mother got so drunk she couldn't even stand to give the final address."

"All right," Drakken said, as he tried to not dwell on Killigan's words, "Let's get them back to the Citadel. We'll put them in the cells until they wake up."

* * *

**November 29th, 2017**  
**Shegoton, Colorado**  
**7:58 A.M.**

Kim opened her eyes to a dark and windowless room.

"Ow," a voice groaned from around her.

Darkness and Ron's groaning.

Kim blinked at the darkness as her eyes slowly adjusted to her environment. To the best of her knowledge, it was a dark room with two King sized beds.

Kim groaned as she sat up in the darkness, the pain from a thousand headaches suddenly rushed through her skull. She clutched at her skull as the pain subsided and when it was all gone she quietly spun her body until her feet rested on the floor.

She set them on the warm carpeted floor and stood hesitantly to her feet.

"It's about time you woke up," a voice from the darkness said, "You've been out for most of the night now."

Kim looked around in confusion and was finally able to discern a person sitting in the corner, "Who are you?"

"Honestly Kimmie, I know I don't look the same as the last time I saw you," a green glow lit up the room and Kim saw the face of Shego, "But you really can't say you've forgotten about me."

Kim felt herself nodding slowly as she tried desperately to stay standing, "What do you want Shego?"

Shego looked shocked and she held a hand to her chest in mock surprise, "Oh no, not what do I want," Shego explained as she pointed to Kim, "What do you want? You were the one coming to see me after all."

The look on Kim's face betrayed her so she just nodded without trying to deny anything, "I needed to find you."

Shego smiled but Kim could tell it wasn't genuine, "Good, because actually I was looking for you and I was just testing you to see if you were really my Kim Possible."

Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego's words, "Why?"

Shego smiled, "I wanted to have a little talk with you."

"Me?" Kim asked, "You? The Supreme One who rules this world, you want to do is have a talk with me?"

Shego nodded.

A pause.

"Why?" Kim asked.

Shego shook her head, "Because I've lost track of how many times I've jumped universes and..." Shego struggled to find the words and eventually let out a sigh, "And I need your help."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Disney owns it all.**

**Author's Notes:** So long story short, I wasn't able to finish editing in time and rather than give you an all right chapter I decided to wait and use an extra week to edit and remove pieces and add other bits. Thanks for being patient but I want to make sure the chapter is good before releasing.

In an actual author's note, At the beginning of the chapter I was trying to experiment with the "fake-out" technique for the dream sequence and the romance novel. Was it too confusing or were you all able to understand it? My beta and I are on the fence about it so I'm turning to you for feedback.

Special thanks this week goes out to Mr. Wizard (Why mess with the original template?), Darev (Was your guess correct?), Twuscany (What is he up to?), Joe Stoppinghem (Not all diseases are physical), Sentinel103 (Minus 15 TRS points for the bad pun), Taechunsa (It's Kim Possible, not Breaking Bad), CajunBear73 (With Kim, it's Bearly possible), Katsumara (Just wait, it gets even better).

And thank you to the silent author. Thanks to you this has become my most read story and for that I am truly grateful. If you have any questions, concerns, comments or want to tell me your theories send me a review. I enjoy talking to you all.

Until next time,

TRS


	17. Fight the Night

_15) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to make things up without first thinking out the ramifications._  
_Note: If a Creator wishes to change plan they must first submit a guided outline and be prepared for weighed consequences._

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****6:50 P.M.**

_Ding_

Mark was ready to tear Robert's computer apart with his bare hands. The only thing that kept him from doing that was the knowledge that his friend would make him pay for damages while laughing at his antics.

_Please state the nature of your inquiry._

Mark shook his head as the computer flashed a new message at him.

"What?" he asked in genuine confusion.

_Please state the nature of your inquiry._

Mark was silent, "umm..." he paused and started typing, "Why am I not able to delete the file?"

The computer silently chugged away for a moment before answering, _Unknown Error in Processing Request. Please restart computer and try again._

"What?" he repeated loudly to no one.

He heard Robert shuffling down the hallway and struggled to make the computer work, "Erase Files S1 through S4."

_Unable to process request, _the computer replied, _Your computer will restart in 5...4..._

"Oh no you don't," Mark muttered to the counting down computer.

_2...1...Have a Nice Day..._ the computer said just as it shut down, the monitor snapping from a brightly lit screen to an all dark blackness.

"How's it going in here?" Robert asked as he offered a cup of coffee to Mark.

Mark sat in silence before reaching for the coffee without looking, "I'm going to need an old priest and a young priest."

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure your computer is possessed," Mark replied. He took a sip, "That's the only explanation to this all."

Robert took a sip from his cup, "No chance of it being user error?"

Mark turned, "I don't make mistakes Robert," he took another sip. "Unlike you. If you had just listened to my advice and let her die when she was supposed to-"

"She died prematurely," Robert argued, "you and I both know that she died at a good place but her coming back gave us a better way for her to die."

Mark raised an eyebrow as he eyed his friend, "Really? You want to look me in the eye and say the second time she died was how you originally envisioned her going out?"

Robert didn't answer as Mark turned back to the computer, silent curses being muttered under his breath, "All you had to do was hit delete and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It was out of our hands to bring her back," Robert defended, "It was either agree to work with them or let someone else defile the remains."

"If that's how you sleep at night," Mark shot back angrily, "then I can't fault you for lying to yourself."

"Would you have preferred for her to die after only three years?" Robert found himself almost shouting, "isn't bringing her back to celebrate her fourth birthday that much better?"

Mark shook his head, "Some things are supposed to stay dead Robert," he turned back to the computer, "You and I both know that better than anyone."

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****6:50 P.M.**

He enjoyed his new chair.

Actually he loved his new chair. It made working on his computer that much easier.

"Hey Wolf!" he shouted in his apartment.

"What?" came the reply.

"I can lean back in this chair!" The Creator announced, "I couldn't do that before!"

Wolf peeked her head into his room, "You mean to tell me that instead of actually working on what you're supposed to, you're telling me about how awesome your chair is?"

He smiled, "Uh-Huh."

She shook her head, "Normally I wouldn't mind but really? This is the seventeenth time today. Third time since you've woken up."

"But only because it's so awesome," he grinned.

She nodded good-naturedly while pointing back at his computer screen, "Work."

The smile never left his face as he turned back to his computer and started working again.

_Brr_Flick

He jumped as the power in his apartment flickered, "Hey Wolf?"

"What now?" she asked in a frustrated tone from the hallway.

"Did the lights just flicker?" he asked as he struggled to save his work before the next power flicker.

"Yep. Now work," came the reply.

"Fine," he grumbled and and leaned back in his chair while closing his eyes.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair. Knowing the plan was all well and good but actually finding the motivation to finish through, that was the hardest part.

He removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

He opened his eyes and looked back at his computer, "No rest for the Creator right computer?" he asked with a laugh as he put his glasses on.

* * *

**November 29th, 2017**  
**Shegoton, Colorado**  
**8:30 A.M.**

"So let me get this straight Princess," Shego said as she looked out over the view of Shegoton from her throne room, "You and I are randomly jumping through universes in some weird journey to find a machine and journey to a Creator in hopes that whoever they are won't keep destroying the universes and maybe make everything right again?"

Kim looked on from her position on a nearby chair and nodded as she sipped at a cup of tea, "That's about the extent of my plan."

Shego didn't look at Kim, "And you came up with this all on your own?"

"Yeah," Kim replied, "It wasn't that hard to understand once I had it all..." she trailed off as Shego turned with an eye brow raised suggestively, "You're being sarcastic aren't you?"

"Nothing slips past you Kimmie," Shego answered mockingly.

Kim fought the urge to strangle Shego but instead took a deep breath, "And how did you figure out that you were jumping universes?"

"Two moons over the Kingdom of Middleton?" Shego shook her head, "I figured it out the first time I was there."

Kim was silent a moment before asking, "First time?"

"Yeah," Shego nodded, "I've been to that particular universe a few times now-"

"But I was only there once," Kim interrupted, "How did you go there more times than me?"

Shego smiled, "what's wrong Kimmie? Feeling jealous?"

Kim put on a tough face and tried to push the image of King Stoppable from her mind, "no," she answered almost too quickly as her face started to match her hair, "how long have you been jumping?" she asked as she changed the subject.

Shego shrugged, "I stopped counting once I hit triple digits."

Kim rose from the chair and wandered around the posh throne room they were in, "I don't understand, why aren't you jumping with me?"

"More like why aren't you jumping with me," Shego corrected, "technically speaking I have been jumping longer than you and that would make you jumping with me."

"Fine," Kim nodded, "But more importantly, why are you jumping? I thought Wade said you were just a conductor and I was the only jumper."

Shego pointed at herself, "Obviously he was wrong."

Kim looked up expectantly, "And you know why you're jumping?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shego asked as she rose to her feet, "When we were on that rooftop we were both exposed to my plasma powers and because I'm the source of the plasma powers I clearly created a rip in the very fabric of reality that pulled you and I through and thus started our jumping as we look for a way back to our own universe," she took a breath and nodded to Kim.

Kim raised an eyebrow skeptically, "And I assume you came up with that data all on your own?"

Shego held up a hand in disbelief, "You would dare assume that I am not smart enough to figure this out on my own?"

Kim's raised eyebrow spoke more than her mouth ever could.

"All right so Drakken figured it out and explained it to me three universes ago," Shego sank back into her chair, "Happy now?"

Kim nodded and looked away, "Immensely..." she looked up and sauntered towards Shego, "So what about you?"

"Me?" Shego asked innocently, "What about me?"

Kim neared Shego, "Look Shego, I need to know what you know-"

"Or what?" Shego asked nervously, "you gonna kiss me again?"

Kim took a startled step back as Shego clamped a hand over her mouth, "or I'll what?" Kim asked.

Shego shook her head, "The last universe I jumped to you and I were...dating and we-"

Kim held up a hand to stop Shego midsentence, "I take back what I said to Wade earlier: _That_ sounds like a bad fanfiction," she shook her head in disgust, "We don't even like each other, how could we even be dating?"

Shego shook her head, "I don't know but it was absolutely horrible and completely out of character."

Kim nodded, "agreed. A horrible, horrible idea."

Kim shook her head and placed a hand reassuringly on Shego's arm, "Look, if we're going to be stuck jumping like this, the least we can do is work together."

Shego shrugged off Kim's hand and slapped a hand on her forehead, "Tell me you're not about to make a 'let's work together' speech."

Kim took a step towards Shego and fought the urge to fight with this woman, "Shego, I know why I'm jumping and I'm willing to guess you're here for more than just along for the ride," she took a deep breath, "But right now I need your help and seeing as you have something I need, we're going to have to work together."

Shego turned to Kim with a smile, "Don't you just live for moments like this?"

Kim ground her teeth together angrily, "Are you going to help me?"

Shego smiled but didn't answer, "When you were captured, the drones brought this to me because they couldn't scan the bag; something about the frequency being off," Shego pulled a backpack from a hidden spot and Kim's eyes widened as Shego pulled open the case and started rummaging through everything.

"A bloody flag?" Shego scoffed, "A cheap wedding ring?" she looked up at Kim, "These are going to be what saves us?"

Kim nodded, "And more."

Shego smiled as she tossed the bag to Kim as she settled into a large and comfortable looking chair, "Do tell."

Kim caught the bag with one hand and looked inside for a moment before turning to Shego, "According to the chant, when all four items are combined with the machine, a path to the Creator is opened-"

"And you think that's why you're jumping universes?" Shego asked, an eyebrow raised suggestively, "To gather some random pieces of junk in some sort of mystical scavenger hunt in the hopes that maybe you'll get to meet the 'Creator'?" she asked darkly.

"I do," Kim agreed.

"Then why are you here?" came the question Kim had been waiting for, "Why were you so eager to find me?"

"You," she said almost too quickly.

Shego looked taken aback for a moment, "Me?"

Kim nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder as she stood to her feet, "Well actually I need your Plasma powers. You see I'm convinced that your power can start the machin-"

Shego's hands lit up, "My Powers?" she asked dangerously, "You want to take my powers away from me?"

Kim gulped nervously, "N-not right now. I don't have a way to hold-"

_**WOOSH**_

Kim threw herself to the ground as a bolt of superheated green plasma rocketed over her head and melted the wall behind her.

"L-look Shego," Kim stammered, "You don't have to give it all up, just enough to power the mach-"

_**WOOSH**_

"Oh you want a little bit of my power?" Shego shouted as she threw another bolt of plasma at Kim, "how about this?"

_**WOOSH**_

The plasma raced over Kim's head as she fought to stand up and she held out her hands defensively, "STOP! STOP!"

She saw Shego hold up her hands but still kept the plasma on her fingertips, "Yes?"

"Look," Kim still held her hands in front of her, "I'm just saying this is what the chant is telling me. I just need some of your power to power up the machine."

"Chant?" Shego asked.

"Yes," Kim continued to hold her hands up defensively, "Whenever I come into contact with these items I hear a chant that tells me I've found the right item," she took a ragged breath, "I think your powers help power the machine."

"You want some of my powers?" Shego nodded slowly, "Not the entire thing?"

Kim shook her head, "No, just enough to jump start the thing."

Shego continued nodding, "Ok, well if you want some of my power, here you go."

_**WOOSH**_

Before Kim could react, Shego flung a bolt of super heated plasma directly at Kim. The green fire impacted right on her sternum-

_One traveler for the journey to the Creator,  
as power from beyond the stars will fuel her machine.  
His love not returned will guide her and stay with her when she becomes lost.  
The symbol of royalty will open the doors closed to her and the machine will carry her  
even as the soul of an immortal protects her._

- and flung her across the room where she hit the smoking wall with enough force to knock her out and she slumped to the floor unconscious.

Kim rested easily knowing that she had found fourth item.

* * *

**November 29th, 2017**  
**Shegoton, Colorado**  
**8:30 A.M.**

"How do you know where you're going Wade?" Jim asked the hulking man in front of him.

Wade held up a Kimmunicator with a map on the screen, "I've mapped out the entire sewer system from our hideout to Shego's tower."

"So if you had the sewer mapped out, why did you have us do a ground assault and air assault before?" Tim asked as he tried not to think about what he was trudging through.

Wade didn't answer but instead stopped under a ladder that stopped at a manhole cover and pointed up, "That's our tunnel. Rufus," he turned to the large mole rat with a blue vest, "scout ahead."

Rufus 3000 nodded, "I shall return momentarily," he scampered up the ladder and poked his head through a hole in the cover. He was up there for a few seconds before nodding down, "We're clear."

Wade nodded and climbed the ladder and with one beefy arm, pushed the manhole cover up from its resting place and slid it quietly to the side.

Wade turned back to the group, "Keep a sharp eye. We don't want anything sneaking up on-"

"Hey Wade," Ron said from above him as he extended a helping hand.

Wade almost tumbled from his position to the stinking sewer below. He was able to grab the edge of the hole with one hand to brace himself before looking up at Ron with a look that could boil water, "What are you doing Ron?"

Ron took a step back as he watched Wade climb out of the hole and waited calmly before nodding to the behemoth standing before him, "So what? Did you eat Steroids with every meal for the last fifteen years?"

Wade found his anger towards Ron gone and he pulled the boy in for a hug, "Heh, heh Ron. Clean living, running for your life everyday and a growth spurt will do this to you."

Ron nodded to Jim and Tim as they climbed out of the hole and looked around, "Where's Kim?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know. We were almost at the tower but then she started going crazy and she tried shooting me" Ron held up a tattered sleeve for proof, "then she collapsed and then Killigan killed Bonnie."

"Where are they now?" Jim asked fearfully.

Ron shook his head, "I was knocked out in the explosion and woke up a few minutes ago."

Rufus 3000 nodded towards an alarm, "And Monkey Fist, Drakken and Killigan?"

Ron shrugged, "I heard something about them being sent to the city. They were arguing about where to look for you three."

Tim smiled, "So we have free reign of the tower?"

Ron nodded, "Sounds like it."

_**KA-BOOM**_

An explosion shook the tower and they heard an angry cry from Shego.

As one, they all looked at each other, "I think I know where Kim is," Ron said.

Wade pulled out a laser pistol and tossed a spare to Ron, "Let's go. If it's not on our side, shoot it."

* * *

**November 29th, 2017**  
**Shegoton, Colorado**  
**8:45 A.M.**

"How's that power for ya?" Shego asked the smoking body of Kim.

Kim shook herself awake and gasped in pain as she felt pain rippling through her muscles.

"The universe is collapsing around you," Kim gasped as she slowly hauled herself to a standing position, "and you're not even going to work with me on it?"

"Work with you? Maybe...possibly," Shego took a breath, "give you all my power? Not a chance?"

Kim shook her head as she gasped in pain, "not all your power, just enough to jump start the machine."

She saw Shego's hands light up and Kim took a deep breath, "Look, I know you're not thrilled with the idea, but for once in your life, trust me."

Shego was silent for a moment before she slowly extinguished her flames, "so not everything?"

Kim shook her head, "not everything."

"Fine," Shego agreed.

_Ding_

Kim and Shego both looked down and Kim felt the anchor attached to her chest vibrate slightly to signal it was ready to jump.

Seeing Shego's look Kim pulled open her jumpsuit and showed the anchor, "this keeps us in one place until we want to jump."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "got any more of those?"

"Unfortunately, no," Kim reported, "and this one is strapped to my chest."

Shego looked crestfallen for a moment before turning to Kim, "and you can jump us out of here?"

Kim nodded, "I will but I need some answers."

"Like what?" Shego asked.

Kim took a deep breath, "First off, what happened to me in the alley?" she saw Shego's expression so she explained, "One second I'm me but then all these different personalities-"

Shego laughed, "Actually had Drakken explain this to me last Universe," Shego sat down on a plush chair, her previous hostilities almost forgotten, "Seems that when you jump, you only dislodge the consciousness-not actually kill it," She pulled out a nail file, "the only problem is when you get really emotional, they're able to break through and push you out. So long as you stay calm, you're in control," Shego paused, "you feel like you've been acting different?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a lot meaner," Kim nodded.

"Yeah, all your personalities are bleeding through into your consciousness. You won't seem like yourself until you get back to your universe," she saw Kim about to question her but held up a silencing hand, "Drakken's theory, not mine."

Kim nodded slowly, "And why aren't you jumping with me? We never figured that out."

Shego shrugged, "Maybe we have to be touching each other to land at the same place?"

Kim shrugged, "Works for right now but we'll figure it out later," she took a deep breath as she clapped a hand on Shego's shoulder, "Right now I'm ready to see the next universe."

Shego looked shocked for a moment as Kim threw her bag over her shoulders before she reached up and pressed the two buttons, "Wait-"

But Shego never finished her warning as Kim jumped them both out of that universe.

And then…

* * *

**November 29th, 2017**  
**Shegoton, Colorado**  
**8:53 A.M.**

Ron stumbled into the penthouse without seeing a single person.

His body ached all over and Kim was missing. That was cause enough for him to be on edge but two steps later he found Kim and Shego sprawled out on the floor. He checked their pulses and found they were just barely alive.

"Almost like a coma," he muttered.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned just in time to see Jim, Tim and Wade along with all the Rufus's bursting into the room with battle cries.

Upon seeing Ron, Kim and Shego, they stopped in confusion.

"Ron," Wade asked in a deep voice, his muscles bulging in the confines of his T-Shirt, "What's going on?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know, I heard voices and left you three, walked in here and found them like this."

Wade didn't answer but instead pulled out a scanner and started sweeping it over the two women as Ron walked to a window in wonder, "their brains are inactive. Almost as if they were brain dead," he paused in confusion as he read the scanner, "but there's no cause."

Jim nodded to Kim, "Kim did seem a bit on edge when she was with us."

"Yeah," Tim agreed, "She said she'd been here before."

Wade nodded slowly, "Did she say anything to you Ron?"

There was no answer from Ron.

"Ron?" Wade boomed out to Ron.

Ron turned away from the window and pointed outside, "look," everyone peered out the window in confusion, "floating raindrops."

* * *

…it was all gone.

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**5:18 P.M.**

Shego jerked her head up in pain as she felt an electrical current zapping her arm.

She let out a scream as the Lowardian with the power cable nodded to his master, "**She's awake Sir."**

Warhok nodded and peered at the olive skinned woman before him, "**Welcome back, you've been out for quite some time**," he held up a device that looked like a cross between a scissors and a butane torch.

The device sparked for a second before glowing and hissing as it ignited, "**Let's pick up where we left up. Shall we?**"

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Lognes, France**  
**5:18 P.M.**

_CRACK_

Lighting lit the sky above Kim and she blinked as rain water seeped through the blanket covering over her body. She shook her head and coughed as a bit of water ran up her nose.

Rolling to her side, Kim coughed weakly and rolled to a sitting position on her bed even as the ground beneath her feet shook.

Kim clutched at the bed in terror as she realized she was on an enormous moving platform.

_Ksss_**BOOM**

A sonic boom shook Kim to her core and she pulled her arms tightly around her body, her fingers feeling the super suit that clung to her curves.

"Wait a second," Kim said hesitantly as she looked around.

Rain, moving platform, super suit-

Her eyes widened, "Oh crap-"

Two arms enveloped Kim in an enormous bear hug and she fought off her assailant until she recognized-

"I didn't think you were coming back," Felix Renton said to Kim as he held her close.

Kim sat rooted in her spot as another sonic boom rippled through the atmosphere.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Kim shouted as another boom echoed through the atmosphere.

"Your idea in action," Felix shouted back. He pressed a button on Kim's suit and a helmet slid around Kim's face. As soon as the mask had closed around her face, she heard Felix speaking normally over her radio.

"-way those are left over space satellites crashing through the atmosphere and hitting the shield on Paris," her husband explained, "the sonic booms have grown louder the closer we get to Paris."

Kim's eyes widened, "how far out are we?"

"_I'd say about twelve minutes Possible,_" Dr. Betty Director's voice echoed over the radio, "_Cutting it a bit close wouldn't you say?"_

"She's here isn't she?" Felix answered before turning to Kim, "we've had to alter the plan of the assault a bit."

Kim didn't answer as she watched a large trail of fire arc overhead and vanish beyond the hill their vehicle was currently climbing.

She was silent for a moment and let the rain wash over her super suit and she fingered the bag that had appeared on her back.

Felix stared quietly at Kim before watching his wife turn on her heel, "I take it Paris is on the other side of this hill?"

Will Du nodded and reported over the radio, "Prince Wally and Zita reports that the shield just needs two or three more hits and it'll be ready to collapse. But it'll be down by the time we get over this hill."

Kim nodded, "and Shego?"

Felix shook his head, "no trace of her. We think she's in Paris."

Kim's eyes widened, "We need to get her."

"_If we can find her we'll try and get her, but you said the first priority was getting that machine,"_ Betty interrupted.

Kim shook her head, "Shego is just as important as that machine," she saw Felix's look of skepticism, "Shego is the only thing in all the Universes that can power that machine."

Betty's radio was silent as she conferred with Will. When they were done, "_Will and I will try to lead a squad of Erics into the city and get Shego. We have her GPS tracker and so long as she still has her right arm attached we'll find her."_

She felt someone push past her and Kim turned in confusion at the little girl walking past her in an almost trance like state. Her eyes were a pure blue with no pupil, instead the blue glowed with an almost demonic glow. Her tan skin was contrasted by the golden hair that flowed from her head and dripped water to the deck of the derrick almost like a wet towel. She muttered something incomprehensible under her breath and Kim could only catch portions of the words.

It sounded like a prayer.

Kim saw Felix shake his head in anger and tapped the girl on the shoulder, "Excuse me?"

The glow left the girl's eyes and she stared up at Kim with an almost detached anger, "greetings destroyers of Universes. I have been waiting a very long time for you to return."

Kim took a step back, "what did you say?"

"Kim Possible correct?" the girl asked back, "The traveler for the machine? You are the reason all this has to happen."

Kim felt her legs go weak, "who are you?"

The faintest trace of a smile crept onto the girls face, "I am what could not be," the girl smiled, "My name is Hana Stoppable. You know my Father-"

"Ron?" Kim gasped as the deck jostled beneath her feet, "Ron married Yori?"

Hana smiled, "You have been to this universe before and yet you are still surprised at my words? Perhaps the Creator making you the traveler has caused you to lose your mem-," she paused mid-sentence as the realization dawned on her, "You're not Kim," she let out a laugh as she saw the Creator's plan in action, "And I can see you haven't figured out that you are not Kim Possible."

Kim waited expectantly for Hana to continue, "I know the problem with this Universe, number Fifteen," Hana explained to Kim, "I know we both belong to universes that are not the true universes," Hana smiled, "what wasn't in the Creator's plan."

"Are you the immortal's soul?" Kim asked hesitantly as she tried to figure out if Hana could be the final piece of the puzzle.

"No," Hana giggled, "I can just see everything that has happened, what is happening and what will happen," Hana gestured around the rain soaked landscape, "I know that everything has a purpose here and that is why I forgive you, even if my Mother won't."

Kim looked around in confusion, "Forgive me? For what?"

Hana's expression became deadpan, "For killing my Father of course. The first time in two hours and later on in your journey."

Kim's legs failed her as Hana's eyes resumed glowing and she turned away from Kim who felt something wet and warm streak down her cheek.

"W-wait," she wailed out after Hana, "Stop!"

Kim felt a hand on her shoulder as Felix returned and crouched next to his wife, "Let her go Kim," he leaned forward and his face mask slid apart so he could kiss Kim.

"Let her go."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**5:18 P.M.**

With a loud growling of the diesel engines, the derricks crested the hill and lurched on the downward slope towards the city of Paris. However this was nothing like the Paris anyone could remember.

Stretched out before her were the very gates of hell.

Paris.

Once the capital of the France and home to millions, Paris had been reduced to nothing more than a war torn and glowing crater. The landscape heaved from various meteor impacts as enormous cuts and punches into the land made crossing the land in anything other than an airplane a dangerous task. The abandoned outskirts of Paris were nothing more than burning and smoldering ruins. Husks of building stood as markers to the area they were passing through but the fires racing through the outskirts was enough to make anyone shake their head in sadness at this loss of life.

Looking at the landscape, Kim realized that it was almost as if a volcano had opened up and flung its molten contents around the city as the ground was cracked and fissured from the falling space debris. Even as she watched another hunk of metal fell through the atmosphere and slammed against the shield with enough force to make her feel the tremor on the derrick.

In the center of all this desolation was a tiny pink bubble that everyone could tell was weakened by the constant assault of the overhead space debris but so far, the shield had remained intact. The inner city being preserved from ruin as the landscape around was transformed into a hellscape.

Her helmet automatically shielded her from the glare caused by the impact and she watched in horror even as the shield rippled like a lake's surface but still remained intact.

Kim shook her head but stopped as her helmet picked up a glare and she looked on in wonder as the she saw the sun arcing through the clouds.

Behind her, Kim heard Felix give a tiny gasp of awe and turned back in time to see her husband staring at the descending sun.

"What?" Kim asked as the sunset illuminated the land.

"_This is the first time any of us has seen the sun in almost four years,"_ Felix explained slowly, reverence dripping off his words, "_There's so much space debris falling that we're creating a little hole in the cloud cover..."_

He trailed off as the sunset brightened the sky and calmed everyone in the face of almost certain death.

"Zita?" Kim heard Felix quietly ask, fearful to break the mood, "Is that shield going to be down anytime soon?"

"_According to my readings the shield will collapse in Five..._" Zita reported quietly over the radio as another metal hunk slammed into the pink shield.

"_Four…"_

Everyone watched in awesome terror as the shield withstood another slam but this time, the shield rippled more sporadically.

"_Three…"_

The derricks broke from their single file procession on the plains leading up to the city and fanned out in a line that stretched the entire length of the wall. As one, the drivers shifted into a higher gear and the derricks jumped in response as they rose in speed.

"_Two…"_

Another slam, but this time the shield crackled and in some places crumbled momentarily before being restored. Kim could feel the anticipation on everyone as they all prayed to the Creator that this crazy plan worked.

"_One…"_

All eyes flew skyward as a sonic boom rippled shook the entire world. Even protected from the noise by her suit, Kim's hands still flew to her ears as a hunk of metal descended from the atmosphere-

"_That's not a satellite_," she heard Betty breathe over the radio.

"That's the Middleton Space Station_,_" Felix observed in reverence as he watched Zita sacrificed her queen for this chess match.

_"I've been saving her for something special," _Zita explained over the radio to all present.

Whereas most satellites were the size of tiny cars, and SUVs, this space station was roughly the size of twelve city blocks and it was traveling at roughly fifty-five times the speed of sound as it slammed into the shield.

Kim watched the impact with mixed horror and wonder but was confused that as soon as the space station hit, all she heard was a tiny pop as the speakers in her Super Suit shut down to protect her ears from the roar of the impact. But it was no matter as the oxygen tanks that supplied the long abandoned space station with air and rocket fuel exploded on impact even as the structure compressed the shield.

The shock wave from the impact could be seen by all and everyone watched helplessly as the wave traveled towards them followed closely by an enormous cloud of dust.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" she shouted over the radio as everyone scrambled to grab something that was fixed onto the deck of the derrick.

The wave hit Kim's derrick first and she felt the entire derrick shudder slightly before she felt a horrible sinking feeling as the entire front of the one hundred ton derrick's front end lifted several meters off the ground even as they continued moving forward.

Kim let out a silent scream as she watched Felix doing the same as their derrick tilted back so they were rolling on their back end.

Still the shock wave continued to press against their derrick and lift it up further and further off the ground before suddenly stopping and their derrick fell back to the ground with a muddy crash.

Kim let go of the guard rail she'd been holding on to just in time to see the shield collapse amid the enormous cacophony of noise.

Once again, hands flew to ears as Felix called out over the radio, "_Everyone get ready-"_

Kim heard a static burst and then nothing but it didn't matter.

Kim wasn't listening as she watched the entire shield collapse and the fireball that just moments before was a space station descended on the city streets. Thankfully Kim couldn't hear the screams of terror as the fire storm crushed entire city blocks and continued to spread destruction long after its death.

Kim felt a hand on her shoulder and was only vaguely aware that Felix was shouting at Kim. Kim stared blankly for several seconds before pointing to her ears and Felix tapped a side of Kim's neck.

"-ear me now?"

"Perfectly," Kim replied loudly.

"Good," Felix called out, "Because we're entering the city in two minutes."

Kim turned back to the city that was now burning and crumbling and called out, "We're doing what now?" Kim thought back to the plan, "I thought we were jumping into the city! Flying over the defenses if I remember correctly!"

She saw Felix shake his head in the rain, "Too difficult for us to coordinate a landing amid the storm. We're instead going to land with the derricks and fight our way through the city as a strike force while the rest of the assault holds the wall."

"Is that safe?" Kim asked, realizing how stupid the question was moments after she had said it.

Felix didn't turn as she answered Kim, "Yamanouchi is launching their fighters roughly fifteen seconds before the derricks hit, then they're going to provide us with air support while we cut through the city."

Kim nodded, "How do I do that?"

Felix turned back to Kim, his Centurion Armor rippling as he cycled through and powered up his armaments "All your armor and weapons are thought powered," dual laser blasters appeared on his forearms and shoulders before folding back into the metal suit, "Just think it and you'll be good to go."

Kim nodded as Betty piped in, "_Any last instructions Kim? This is your plan after all."_

Kim was silent as an enormous explosion sounded from the city before them. She silently opened her radio to address all the soldiers, "Thank you all for doing this," she said softly, "I know many of you are scared to die and I'd be lying if I told you otherwise."

She took a deep breath and looked out over all the derricks with soldiers jostling into position, "I just want each and everyone one of you to know that it has been an honor to serve with you."

On a nearby derrick Yori kissed Ron a final time and climbed silently into her Yamanouchi jet as Kim continued, "Some of you I never expected to call you more than a friend," Felix looked up through the rain, "While others I let go of the friendships we had."

From his derrick Ron stood silently and meditated softly as the Yamanouchi blade strapped to his back jostled slightly.

"For too long, we've been on the defensive," Kim's voice was rising in volume, "For too long we've been letting Lowardia push us around just because there are more of them," she paused, "But I say no more. This is where we hold the line. This is where we fight the night. We fight the night that Lowardia brings," Kim took a deep breath as she got into position for her jump with Felix and the rest of the jumpers, "The extinction of our race, the end of humanity," she thought back to her times with Ron as she cinched her backpack into place, "We fight or we die, we fight as one, we fight the end!"

With that, Kim, Felix and the rest of humanity rose to stand on the derricks, ready for the fight ahead. From all across the derrick chain, thousands of soldiers, the last bits of humanity raised their guns in salute as they cheered their brethren forwards.

The Invader's cheers were short lived as tiny blobs of energy rose from the city and flew towards the derricks at shocking speeds.

"INCOMING FIRE!" Betty screamed as the dots flew towards them.

Will Du sprang forward as the first of the blobs zoomed into range and he realized, "INCOMING MORTARS!"

The first of the Lowardian energy mortars fell short of the derricks but the effect they played was enormous. Upon driving over the impact craters, the derricks instantly slowed to a crawl as they were drained of their energy reserves.

Betty instantly called over the radio as her derrick drove through a crater and slowed to a near crawl, "TAKE OUT INCOMING MORTARS! IF ONE OF THOSE HITS YOUR DERRICK, YOU'RE DEAD IN THE WATER."

"BETTY!" Will shouted and pointed the sky.

Betty Director peered into the rain and saw incoming horror: Lowardians.

Thousands of Lowardians rose into the rain, dodging the energy mortars and jostling with their brethren as they raced towards humanity, their jet packs screaming in protest as their speed was maxed out.

She turned to Will who was standing next to a mounted gun, "Keep them off our backs while we get this derricks moving again!"

She turned to an open cover that led below the deck and she started banging away at the engine with an Eric to get it moving.

Will smiled through the rain, "Yes Ma'am," with a smile still on his face, he angled a deck mounted machine gun up and started firing at the incoming Lowardians.

"OPEN FIRE!" he shouted over the radio.

Instantly the entire convoy of derricks erupted into a steady stream of fire and lead as bullets arced into the sky with semi accurate results.

Hundreds of Lowardians were cut from the sky as bullets tore into them but with each fallen Lowardian, another two appeared.

Will continued to fire at the approaching Lowardians but watched in horror as one landed on a nearby derrick with devastating results. The Lowardian pulled an energy staff from its holster and started swinging it around with lethal results for all on the derrick. He watched as an Eric latched onto his back but was pulled off with ease by the nine foot monster.

Will leveled his gun in a desperate effort to kill the Lowardian but was too late as the alien slammed his energy staff into the deck. Before Will could register what had just happened, the derrick exploded, instantly vaporizing all aboard and throwing deadly scrap metal everywhere like shrapnel.

Will saw a piece flying at him and ducked out of the way just in time for it to hiss over his head before sinking into the wall next to him. He quickly looked back at the metal shrapnel that would have killed him but just as quickly turned back to taking out incoming Lowardians.

Will never took his eyes off the approaching Lowardians but he could hear the sounds of derricks exploding from all around him and he quietly shut out all the carnage as his suit played Moonlight Sonata as a backdrop for his gun fire.

On his derrick, Ron had yet to allow a single Lowardian near enough to damage the occupants and calling on the Mystical Monkey Power, he leaped into the air and rose several hundred feet towards the approaching energy.

With a loud cry, the Monkey Master sliced away and the Lowardian simply evaporated. He dove at another one and with a slice later, the alien was out of existence. He looked out over the city as he floated in midair and felt his heart sink slightly at the next wave of Lowardians but now he felt terror as more continued to rise.

Soon, it appeared as if the city itself was pushing forward a never ending supply of jet pack wearing Lowardians.

Even he wouldn't be able to take out that many.

He turned to look at the derricks, "YAMANOUCHI FIGHTERS IN THE AIR!" he shouted into his headset, "PROVIDE AIR SUPPORT FOR THE CONVOY!"

Instantly hundreds of fighters rose into the air and started firing at the smaller targets with lethal results.

Ron watched as a single Lowardian tumbled to Betty Director's derrick and he dove towards the ground, the blue flames of the MMP licking his body without harming him.

He was on the deck in seconds and he quickly dispatched the alien before placing a reassuring hand of Will's back, "How are we doing?"

Will shook his head as he felt his heart drop at the sight of all the Lowardians but then he saw a new terror:

The shield was coming back online. Already, a pinkish glow was forming around the tip of the Eiffel Tower and it slowly started to rise into the sky in the form of a single pink streamer.

"BETTY MOVE THIS DERRICK!" he shouted back as he kept a steady stream of bullets pouring out of the gun in his hand.

Betty looked up in confusion and her eyes widened as she saw what Will saw: the shield rose into the air and the bubble slowly start to descend.

"ALL ERICS!" she shouted over the radio, "The Shield is online but not in effect. I repeat, the shield is online but not in effect. Get your derrick to the wall before it comes down. If that shield comes down and you're not under it, you're stuck out here."

She gave the engine she was working on a final kick and miraculously that worked as the Derrick suddenly chugged ahead at full speed.

She ran back up on deck just in time to see the derrick pass under the curtain of the descending shield.

Thinking quickly, Betty called out over the radio, "Yamanouchi, get under the shield otherwise you're no good to me."

Yori heard Betty's command and with a smile called out over the radio in Japanese, "_All craft get into Paris now."_

Ron felt the cold steel deck under foot and he looked up as the shield passed the half way mark.

"C'mon Yori," he whispered, "Get your planes moving."

Yori pushed the thrusters of her craft to their limits and she felt the craft jetting along beneath her.

Beneath her, burnt out wrecks of derricks and before her Yori saw hundreds of Lowardians hissing towards her and her craft.

"_Incoming fire, evasive maneuver,"_ she ordered over the radio, her voice an even level of emotionless anger.

A jet of energy blobbed past her cockpit and she compensated by twisting the controls hard to the left and just missed a second- make that third energy mortar.

Another blast rocketed towards her and Yori brought her jet low to the ground where mud and water flecked up onto her windshield.

She didn't need her radar to tell her that her fellow pilots were trying their best to keep formation but it still put a smile on her face when she heard, "We're right behind you Yori-Chan."

The falling shield was right in front of them now and Yori could already see the first derricks reaching the walls of Paris and their crews pushing into the Lowardian filled streets.

With a gasp, Yori passed under the falling curtain and let out a whoop of joy as her jets passed under without a problem.

_Ratatatatatatatatatatat_

Anti-aircraft lasers instantly dotted the sky and Yori did a barrel roll to avoid the incoming fire, "_All craft disperse. You stay together and you're a fireball."_

As if to prove her point, her wing man exploded into flame.

"_Take out those guns!"_ she shouted over radio and she instantly received confirms from all her jets.

"_Roger."_

"_Confirmed."_

"_Targeting their guns."_

_Ratatatatatatatatatatat_

Another stream of lasers lanced past her jet and she instantly pulled back at the controls and away from the lasers that filled her vision.

"_Going low," _she muttered as she fought to avoid the fire directed at her and with that, she cut power to the engines and fell like a rock to the street below. At the last second, Yori ignited her engines and zoomed along the city streets. She saw hundreds of Lowardians pouring out into the street and with a smile, she thumbed the nose mounted mini gun and instantly sent thousands of bullets towards them.

Her eyes flicked down to her radar and she saw her jets were being torn apart by a central anti-aircraft gun.

"BETTY," she shouted as she jerked back at the controls, "Where's support from the anti-aircraft fire?"

"We're working on it," Betty shouted back, "My derrick is on the wall in moments."

Yori nodded, "_All jets, keep out of that gun's range," _she paused as she loosed a missile at the gun, only for it to be spent uselessly on its thick armor, "K_eep low and don't bunch up."_

Above her another jet was ripped to shreds as the anti aircraft gun continued its deadly assault.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**5:48 P.M.**

Betty stood on the edge of her derrick with Will. The machine gun had long since run empty of ammunition and so now he stood with her and a few dozen Erics.

Betty turned to everyone present, "As soon as we land, head for the anti-aircraft guns. Taking that out will make our lives a lot easier."

She looked back just as the shield sank to the ground, cutting them off from leaving.

"Our way is cut off so if you want to get home I suggest we find that shield generator as well," Betty explained, "I'll see you on the wall."

She was silent as she watched the approaching wall with trepidation and she tapped at the side of her eye patch.

While she had lost her eyes years ago after a fight with her brother Sheldon, she hadn't let it cripple her. In fact, she'd used the opportunity to convert her eye patch into a sort of head up display. With her eye patch she could tell how many bullets she had left, where the bullets would fly, whatever she needed and in this case how much time until she hit the wall.

"Twelve seconds," she called back.

"Nine…"

She took a deep breath.

"Seven…"

Ron's grip on the Lotus blade tightened.

"Five…"

Betty said a tiny prayer.

"Three…"

Will made the sign of the crucifix and said a quick prayer.

"One!" Betty said as their derrick crashed into the wall and the doors opened to hell.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**5:53 P.M.**

Warhok stood in his shaky command center built into the Eiffell Tower as a he helped direct forces around the city as their entire city was burning around him

"**NO, NO, NO**-**" **he shouted at a radio, "**I want you on that wall. Don't let them get the Machine."**

He heard a reply but ignored it as an explosion shook their room. Looking out a window, he saw a hover jet heading straight for their command center with a device the humans called a "mini gun" firing bullets right at them.

"**INCOMING!**" Warhok shouted as he dove to the ground. The entire command center was instantly torn to shreds as Yori's bullets ripped through a building she had thought looked a little too well guarded.

Warhok stood to his feet, "**Get that Shield up and running!**"

His lieutenant nodded and pressed a button.

"**The shield is up and running**," came the report.

It was early in the game and the enemy was within their city killing his troops but Warkhok let out a slight smile.

His enemy was trapped in his lair with no way out.

The Battle for the Machine had just begun.

* * *

**Disclaimer I own Nothing. Disney owns it all.**

**Author's Notes: **So not much to say this week. I think I'm caught up on most everything but if I'm not I'll just give myself two weeks to update.

Oh wait, thought of something to say...I don't like the KiGo genre. I know that "Stop Team Go" was essentially a KiGo story but putting Kim and Shego in a romantic relationship...no. I dislike it. Severely.

That is all.

Special thanks this week goes out to Darev (And here...we...go...), Joe Stoppinghem (And this is as close as we'll get to a KiGo), Sentinel103 (I'm pretty sure you're the only one that can claim that), Taechunsa (Not pick up personalities as much as dislodge them), CajunBear73 (Great, now that image is in my head. Thanks a lot. I'm giving you bear jokes from here on out.), temporaryinsanity91 (Indeed, Time Monkeys are never to be used for evil. Just getting the lottery numbers from tomorrow).

And thank you to you the silent reader. I'm glad for your continued support.

As always, leave a message, question, praise or criticism and I'll get back to you before the next chapter.

TRS


	18. The Battle of Paris

_16) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to stop their work halfway through unless they have notified those that will be affected by the stop._  
_Exceptions to this include extenuating circumstances outside of the Creation._

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****7:05 P.M.**

Something was wrong.

The Creator leaned forward in his chair and stared silently at the computer before him.

"No," he whispered, unsure of what he was seeing, "There are too many variables."

"T?" he heard Wolf call to him from the hallway, "Are you OK in there?"

He turned to the open door that led to his Beta, "Wolf I can't do it," he shook his head as he struggled for a path, "There's too much going on."

She appeared in his door frame, "Are you their Creator?" She paused, "Or aren't you?"

He was silent and turned from her back to his computer, "But I can't do this. It's simply too much-"

"You've created entire worlds from nothing and now you're scared of a little battle for her? You created that paradise all those years ago and now?" Wolf asked slowly, "Now you're scared of killing her?"

He couldn't voice an answer so he just nodded.

She knew this extended beyond simple writer's block and knelt by his side, "I know you're scared of going through with her death, but if anyone can do it you can."

He nodded silently and stared ahead blankly at his computer screen without seeing a thing.

She rose from her position and patted him softly on the shoulder, "Sometimes you have to do things you don't like," she searched for something inspirational to say to him before it hit her, "What is it you always say? 'For the Greater Good?'" she laughed, "Just treat this situation like that and kill Kim Possible."

He nodded silently as Wolf left and when she was out of hearing he snapped to work, "Some things have to end," he paused and opened a file, "But not Kim," he cracked his knuckles nervously and set to work, "Not today."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**5:53 P.M.**

_Wish_-**CLACK**

Chaos.

_WHERE IS EVERYONE?_

Screams.

_GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS DERRICK_

Warm liquid splattered across her face.

_AM I SHOT? WHO WAS JUST SHOT? _

Gunfire.

"SNIPERS! GET OUT OF THE DERRICK!" She heard herself screaming as energy bolts sizzled past her head and melted the sides of her derrick.

Explosions.

A synthodrone's empty corpse was trampled foot.

_RUN_

A bolt of energy came so close to her head she felt her hair move.

Rain soaked decks that were now flowing with syntho-goo and blood.

_FIGHT_

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" She shouted over the storm.

The sounds of battle were nothing new to Betty Director but that didn't mean she enjoyed them.

Or that they were any easier to adjust to.

Betty felt a hand on her shoulder that pulled her away from the wall and less than a second later a yellow orb had punched through the solid steel wall and straight on through to the expanse beyond.

_Wish-_**CLACK**

Another glowing dart of energy passed through the open doors and sliced into an Eric Synthodrone. Instantly a hole appeared in his chest and he fell to the ground as syntho-goo poured out of him.

_Wish-_**CLACK**

Another dart jetted into the derrick and another drone fell to the ground.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Betty shouted above the noise, "FIND COVER!"

As one, the group surged forward even as countless darts of energy flew towards them.

Seeing this, Betty dropped to the ground and the darts flew overhead and sliced into her drones, cutting them down and almost eliminating half her squad in a matter of seconds.

Betty stood to her feet even as she realized that she was the last one in the derrick and was about to move forward with her troops but a series of energy darts hissed through the metal bulkhead in front of her. She launched herself back even as more sliced into the deck she had been standing in only moments before.

"KEEP DOWN YOU IDIOT!" an Eric shouted from next to her even as he draped an arm over her to protect his Creator.

_Wish-_**CLACK**

The Synthodrone deflated as a dart of energy cut into him and he leaked out onto the derrick.

Betty quickly began dodging the energy blasts that chased her and only by the grace of the Creator did the energy darts miss her.

"KEEP MOVING! GET TO COVER!" she shouted to the drones as she scrambled over the empty husk of a syntho drone.

Looking up she realized it was a pointless command as the remaining drones and last remnants of humanity had already made it to a meter high wall that had been primarily used by the Lowardians to keep from tumbling off but now made adequate defense. Most of her forces had already taken refuge behind the wall and were shooting blindly over the top of the wall in a vain hope of striking a Lowardian.

_Wish-_**CLACK**

An electro-dart buried itself in the space between her legs and she stared in amazement as the tiny dart just missed her.

_Wish-_**CLACK**

Another dart later and the novelty of near misses was forgotten as Betty rolled back behind a hunk of metal that concealed her body and she fought the urge to panic even as the screams of soldiers, _her_ soldiers, echoed around her.

Betty slid up the metal and craned her neck just to catch a peek over the metal shielding her from the energy blasts. She needed to see what was going on and in an instant saw everything going on.

Her troops were pinned down by several snipers that continued to shoot blasts of energy at a tiny meter high wall at the edge of the wall. Unlike the derricks, this wall was made of some kind of concrete that only seemed to absorb the blasts of energy when hit. For the moment, Betty knew that wall was a safe place to be but Betty knew that those snipers were only used to keep her soldiers down until reinforcements arrived.

More specifically, reinforcements with bigger guns.

When those reinforcements arrived Betty knew that wall everyone was hiding behind would be as useful as an umbrella in a hurricane.

"COVERING FIRE!" she shouted above the cacophony of gunfire and explosions and instantly the synthodrone and human forces near her started to fire around the over the wall. The snipers ducked as supersonic pieces of metal slammed into the walls around them although a few lucky shots found their targets and more than one Lowardian suddenly found themselves missing an appendage or two.

Under the cover of her troops, Betty ducked from behind the cover and half crouched and half sprinted from the derrick to the relative safety of the wall with her forces.

A synthodrone crouched over the wall and before Betty's eyes the rifle in the synthodrone's hand transformed from a machine gun to a long barreled sniper rifle. The collection of synthetic and green goo sighted down the rifle and pulled the trigger three times.

Before the drone could duck back beneath the wall an energy dart hissed through the air and sliced open its arm. Within seconds the drone was nothing more than an empty shell of synthetic flesh.

Betty ignored the darts of energy that zipped past her head and dropped to the ground in a slide that transformed into a roll as she neared the wall.

She came to a stop next to Will and shouted over the sounds of battle to her second in command, "WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING!"

He nodded and leaned over the wall to fire randomly, his gun clanking loudly with each round fired.

"DO YOU HAVE A PLAN?" he shouted back as a Synthodrone behind him rose to fire at the approaching Lowardian defense but was instantly brought back to the ground with its head gone.

Betty looked around the wall her forces were crouched behind and saw that almost her entire army was pinned down.

A series of several Lowardians were making an effective defense against her forces and in an instant Betty had a plan.

"YORI COME IN!" she shouted into her radio as a dart of yellow energy blasted above her position.

"_This is Yori,"_ her radio crackled.

"WE'RE PINNED DOWN BY THE DERRICKS AND WE NEED AIR SUPPORT!" Betty shouted back, "FIRE ON ANYTHING DUE NORTH OF OUR POSITION!"

"_With pleasure Director-San,"_ Yori replied in an almost calm tone, "_ETA is two minutes."_

Betty switched off her radio and clutched her gun tightly as a large energy blast slammed against the tiny wall and blew a hole through their protection. Instantly large chunks of concrete were tossed into the air and bounced around the wall like shrapnel.

Still crouched next to Betty, Will shook off the explosion with a wave of his hand, "Betty," he said loudly as another section of wall exploded, "I'm going to level with you."

Betty looked up at Will, "I hate it when you level with me."

"It's going to be a long two minutes," he answered and after head nod from Betty they both rose and started firing over their little section of wall.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**5:53 P.M.**

Warhok paced in his command chamber as he watched the battle before him unfold via a holographic projector that showed everything on the battlefield. While he was wondering why a tiny band of those humans had broken away from the main assault and were instead pushing towards a seemingly unoccupied part of Paris, he wasn't worried enough to send more than a few troops after them to find out why.

His attention shifted focus to the main wall and how the humans with their coordinated efforts were slowly pushing into his city.

**"I WANT FIGHTERS IN THE AIR!" **He shouted across his command center and from across the chamber, a Lowardian pressed a command and a new alarm echoed in the city.

Warhok didn't even acknowledge the alarm as Lowardians raced to meet Yamonuchi jump jets in the sky.

**"SOLDIERS ON THE GROUND,"** he thundered into a microphone that instantly echoed inside each and every Lowardian ear in Paris, **"YOU ARE NOT TO LET THESE HUMANS GAIN ACCESS TO THE CITY! EVEN IF IT MEANS YOUR OWN DEATH YOU DO NOT RETREAT."**

He clicked off the microphone as a subordinate ran up to him, **"Lord Warhok," **the Lowardian that would have passed for an analyst on Earth spoke, **"We have analyzed their attack strategy and as of yet we still have no idea what their plan of this attack is."**

**"THEIR PLAN?"** Warhok turned on the unfortunate Lowardian and spun the young analyst around so they were both facing the holographic projector, **"IT'S SIMPLE,"** he pointed at a blinking dot in the city, **"THEY'VE COME TO RECLAIM THEIR WARRIOR AND THE MACHINE THAT WE'VE CAPTURED."**

It was silent in the command center as the analyst struggled to formulate a counterattack based around that, **"Your orders Lord Warhok?"**

Warkhok was silent for a contemplative moment before nodding slowly, **"MOVE THE PRISONER NEXT TO THE MACHINE. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING HAPPENING TO EITHER ONE."**

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:03 P.M.**

Felix felt Kim's hand tugging at him, shaking him awake.

He blinked drunkenly as his wife continued to shake him and slowly his vision returned.

"I'm up," he said groggily and sat up in a stupor.

Josh Mankey crouched over him, a light shining in Felix's face as he checked his eyes, "He's good," he shouted to Kim as he gave her a thumbs up, "No concussion."

_BrzatBrzatBrzat_

He ducked back down as blasts of electricity ripped through the room the team was taking cover in.

Kim craned her neck above the wall and quickly pulled back as a bolt of energy zipped past her face.

"How bad is it?" Felix asked as he leaned up on his elbows.

"Remember the Diablos?" she asked.

A short nod.

"Worse," Kim reached an arm over the wall and opened her palm.

_Bwee-_**Woosh**

Kim's arm flew up as a stream of blue electricity burst from her hand and a Lowardian screamed from across the street.

"So it's just like Berlin?" Felix asked with a laugh.

Kim looked at him with a blank expression.

His laugh died, "I guess you had to be there."

"Clearly," she murmured as she fired another blast over the wall.

Bonnie appeared at his side, a nasty cut on her cheek, "They've got us pinned," she looked at Kim expectantly, "What do we do?"

Felix looked into Bonnie's eyes, "Can you reach Betty?"

Bonnie nodded, her aquamarine eyes never leaving Felix's, "Of course."

Felix looked across the abandoned shop towards the Arc de Triomphe as he thought about his next move.

"Tell her we can hit Warhok."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:05 P.M.**

The Angel of Death had descended onto this battle once again in the form of Yori Stoppable. In her Yamanouchi Hover Jet, Yori was a grim reaper that easily called ended the life of any warrior that she saw fit. With her wing man Hirotaka, they were an unstoppable combo and they easily weaved their way through the anti aircraft fire that was coming from the ground.

The rest of Yori's forces were not as lucky. Truth be told, she had lost a significant number of pilots that now left her with around half the number she had started with.

"Red group get on my six," Yori spoke quickly, her blood racing in a battle lust, "I'm going to go in first and draw their fire, I want you to come from behind and clear out the forces," she banked sharply to the left as a barrage of energy blasts erupted from the surface, "Understood?"

She heard the replies from her followers and yanked the control stick hard to the right and lined herself up for her attack run.

"Steady," she called out over the radio more than anything it was just to keep her nerves calm as alarms echoed in her cockpit as thousands of energy darts rose into the sky to greet her.

Pushing her craft forward, Yori prayed silently that none of those energy blasts would hit her craft.

The Creator heard her prayer and miraculously none of the blasts touched her craft although a few came close enough to char the paint on the side of her craft.

Yori cast a furtive glance below her and saw the Lowardians firing at her were suddenly caught in a storm of metal and fire as the aircraft behind her tore into the Lowardians with their guns, missiles and anything else they were carrying on board.

Yori let out a breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding and saw Betty Director's forces rise from their position on the wall and start to move deeper into the city of Paris.

"_Thank you Yori,"_ her radio crackled as Betty's voice filled the cabin.

Yori waggled her wings in response and returned to the task at hand as she performed a perfect barrel roll that left her facing a large glass building and without a second thought she dropped her bombs on the enormous structure and watched with a contented smile as the Grand Palais collapsed to the ground in a demolished pile of rubble.

Yori glanced behind her at the enormous dust cloud that formed from the collapsed building and continued to watch as the dust turned to mud in the late afternoon sky and turned back to flying just in time to see-

_**BR-ZATT BR-ZATT**_

Twin beams of pure golden energy lanced past her cockpit and Yori jerked her craft out of the way while the craft behind her tried their best to evade the incoming laser fire.

Yori's eyes flashed downward at where the energy blasts had come from and they widened in shock as she saw Lowardians wearing jet packs rising into the sky. In each one's hands were energy staffs that launched a mixture of thin darts of energy and enormous blobs of energy.

As Yori and the rest of Yamanouchi soon found out, the thin darts cut through the glass of their cockpits and instantly would slice any of the occupants inside into a bloody mess before any attempt at evasion could be made. The blobs of energy were even worse as upon impact they instantly shorted out the jump jet's electrical systems and would cause the craft to spiral helplessly out of control until smashing to pieces on the ground.

After watching the third fighter fall powerless to the ground Yori called out over the radio, "Don't worry about the people on the ground-" she was cut off as she performed a barrel roll and blasted a Lowardian at close range with the mini gun strapped beneath the nose of her aircraft.

_Brapbrapbrapbrap_

Instantly the alien was turned into a cloud of red mist that was soon lost in the rain.

She clicked her radio back on, "-They can fight without our aid."

"_Understood," _Yori's wing man confirmed as he sidled up next to her while spewing forth an enormous amount of bullets at an approaching Lowardian.

Miraculously, every bullet missed the Lowardian and instead the Yamanouchi aircraft ran into the alien. Instead of bouncing off the craft like a piece of garbage or a bird, the Lowardian clung to the nose of the jump jet in the process however the creature lost its weapon.

"Hirotaka," Yori called out over the mic, "You've got one on your nose."

The reply was instantaneous, "_Really Stoppable-San? I hadn't noticed."_

Yori ignored the sarcasm from her wing man and instead maneuvered her craft below Hirotaka's, "Stay still Hiro," Yori ordered as she sighted down her craft's gun, "I'm going to shoot him off for you."

"_Negative Yori,"_ Hiro replied hastily, "_I'm going to shake him off."_

Hiro's craft started to bob and weave across the sky, traveling straight up into the sky before plummeting to the ground in a spiral. Pulling up at the last second, Hiro found himself skimming the surface of Paris's streets with less than a meter separating him from the ground and before the Lowardian could tighten its grip, Hiro yanked the craft back into a climb.

"_Is he gone Yori?"_ Hiro asked over the radio.

"No," Yori replied as she squinted at the Lowardian. It appeared to be fumbling with something on its belt but before she could figure out what it was, the creature had fished out a pistol shaped device.

The Lowardian fired aimlessly at a passing building with the gun and Yori saw a cable fire out from the Lowardian's gun. Before she could send a warning, the alien wrapped the cable and gun around Hiro's nose mounted mini gun and simply let go of the jump jet and fell to the ground below.

"Hiro," Yori said, unsure of what she just saw as she pulled up next to her wing man, "It just let go."

She heard Hiro let out a sigh of relief, "_That's great, for a second there-"_

_Twang-**SNAP**_

Even inside her cockpit, Yori could here the audible twang as the cable connecting the Lowardian gun connecting the ground to the plane snapped tight and pulled the nose off Hiro's jump jet, tearing the metal back and exposing the pilot to the elements.

Instantly the craft was torn into two with the back half still traveling forward as the front section was pulled to the ground in a tangled mess of debris. Yori's last image of Hiro was a genuinely shocked look upon his face just moments before his cockpit met the ground and exploded into a massive fireball.

"All craft, all craft," Yori called out over the radio, "Do not let them touch you. I repeat do not let the Lowardians touch you."

Switching her radio off, Yori said a silent prayer for Hiro before she spun her craft around and allowed the blood lust to guide her movements.

The Angel of Death still had souls to collect and it planned to use Yori for as long as possible.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:10 P.M.**

Betty stuck her gun up over the wall and fired blindly beyond.

Somewhere nearby a Lowardian screamed in pain as her rounds blasted a hole through it.

An explosion resounded from close by and Betty watched as Will reappeared by her side, dropping into a slide as he neared her.

"THE OTHER SQUADS ARE PINNED DOWN BY SNIPERS!" He shouted over the firing guns.

Betty cursed under her breath and held a hand to her ear, instantly connecting her to a group of Erics, "MORTAR SUPPORT COME IN!"

"_This is Mortar support, go ahead," _came the report eerily calm.

An explosion shook the wall she hid behind and Betty shook her head to clear dust that had clouded her vision, "WE NEED FIRE SUPPORT ON OUR POSITION!

"LET'S GO!" she shouted during a lull in the firing as she and Will vaulted over the wall.

_Thump Thump Thump_

Betty sprinted across open ground as energy burst sliced past her head. She vaulted over a pile of rubble even as explosions resounded from around her, gray clouds of mud and debris rising into the air before being flung around in deadly shrapnel.

Looking forward Betty saw some cover and dropped into a slide, coming to a stop with her back against pitted concrete.

She saw movement in her peripheral vision and spun around with her gun drawn-

"Felix says he is in position!" he shouted as he held Betty's gun in check.

Betty smiled grimly at her Lieutenant, "He's in the middle of an all out assault asking for authorization?!"

Will looked at her expectantly.

Betty shook her head, "Tell Felix he and Kim are authorized for anything they need."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:13 P.M.**

"We've got the all clear!" Felix reported to Kim.

Kim raised her hand above the wall before and a burst of electricity lanced out.

"Why are we supposed to be excited about this?" she asked as the mud in front of their wall exploded violently.

Kim looked out over the wall and saw a group of Lowardians firing relentlessly from across the street.

Felix rose up and fired from the laser cannons that rose from his wrists.

**_BROOOOOOMM_**

Fire and energy met in a violent exchange that leveled part of a building across the street.

He ducked back down as the firing resumed, "Zita! How much space do you need?"

Zita's voice yelled from across the room as she stripped out of her Centurion Suit, leaving her wearing only a skin tight jumpsuit, "Ideally, eighty meters,_"_ Kim could almost hear her doing mental calculations in a span of seconds, _"_The very least we need is seventy meters."

Felix shot a furtive glance over the wall towards the Arc de Triomphe, "I can give you forty."

"It'll have to do," Zita took a deep breath and nodded to the rest of the squad, "I'm ready when you are."

Felix called out to the entire squad, "All right, here's the plan: We pin the Lowardians down with covering fire and Zita," he took a breath as all eyes turned to her, "you do your thing."

Kim saw the nervous smile grace Zita's face but she quickly forgot about it as Felix rose to his feet with a battle cry.

Instantly the store front lit up as laser blasts poured from the group. The Lowardians crouched behind cover as the assault was too great to stand before.

"NOW ZITA!" Felix shouted over the battle and with hardly a sound Zita vanished into the desolation that was Paris.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:17 P.M.**

Zita gasped as she sprinted through the debris, passing cream colored shops as she ran down a cobblestone road towards the Arc.

"When I get back, I'm joining Barkin's Physical Training," she heaved as she felt the rain soak her to her core.

Looking around to make sure there were no Lowardians, Zita pressed her left wrist and prayed there would be enough open space in the street.

She smiled as she felt the familiar tingle of electricity dance over her skin, the rippling of the fabric as it pressed against itself before expanding.

Like a river of water, her suit flowed up over her head, encasing it and making her appear to be wearing a solid black skin suit. The rest of the suit rippled as it began to grow, lifting Zita up until she towered above the street. The suit began to harden and expand outward until the surface of her now expanding suit was stronger than titanium steel.

Zita took a deep breath as the suit pressed outwards even as it secured her in position, forming a walking mechanical suit in the process that stood over twenty feet tall.

A holographic heads up display appeared before Zita's face and instantly highlighted the area surrounding her, cutting through the rain and smoke that Paris had now become.

Movement to her right alerted Zita and her enormous suit spun around with a palm raised.

**_BWEE-_WHOOSH**

The Lowardian sneaking up on her was instantly vaporized as the now fully formed Mech Suit blasted the alien into oblivion with a solid stream of blue energy.

"Time to level the playing field," Zita said as she spun her suit around and raced back to the pinned down squad.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:20 P.M.**

"KEEP UP THE FIRE!" Felix shouted as another energy bolt blasted through the store front and ricocheted around the room dangerously.

"How much longer?" Kim asked as she blasted another Lowardian.

**_SHREE-_DAO**

The squad clapped a hand over their ears as Zita's mech suit vaulted into the middle of the battle, blasting at every moving thing in sight.

A brave Lowardian fired at Zita, the blast only glancing off the armor before disappearing into the rain. Zita responded by dragging a clawed hand along the ground and scooping a large handful of debris. Before the Lowardian could get out of the way she threw the handful with deadly accuracy.

Several more Lowardians charged the Honduras born woman but she raised a foot and crushed them beneath talon tipped boots.

More shots blasted at Zita but within seconds the aliens were no more as Zita blasted them with her hands.

Silence.

Slowly, Felix's team exited the store with their weapons at the ready.

_"It's all right," _Zita called out over the radio,_ "My scans show the nearest group is three minutes out."_

Kim approached the mech and reached out a tentative hand, "Zita?"

The Mech turned to face Kim,_ "Kim."_

Kim's hand touched the cold metal of the mech suit's leg, "Why aren't we attacking with an army of these?"

Zita kneeled down so the torso was at eye level with Kim. Kim took a step back as the torso pulled apart as if by two unseen hands but she quickly stepped forward as the face of Zita appeared, "This is experimental nanotech developed by Wade to make the Centurion Suits better," she shrugged, an action the mech suit mirrored uncannily, "This is our field test of it."

Bonnie pushed past Kim roughly, jostling the woman as she approached Felix, "This is all well and good but what now?"

Felix turned towards the Eiffel Tower in the distance, "We're within range of jumping to the Eiffel Tower," he held up a hand and a holographic map of Paris appeared before everyone, "This is the back entrance to Warhok's base of operations. Once we get inside we'll be up against a majority of his army that hasn't reached the surface yet."

Josh Mankey pointed at the tower, "Is that the only point of entry?"

A nod, "It's the closest point," he tapped the hologram of the Tower and an underground map appeared beneath the Tower, "The good news is we'll be near the Shield Control Room and the Machine," he shook his wrist and the hologram disappeared, "Once inside we split up into two teams and take them down at the same time, rendezvous at the Machine and hitch a ride home."

"With this Kim," Hana Stoppable said as she produced a tiny circle of metal in her hands.

"I didn't say anything," Kim replied.

"You were about to ask how we were going to go home," Hana explained as held the metal circle for all to see, "It is a one way transporter."

"Exactly," Felix nodded, "So that's the plan. Any questions?"

The sound of distant gunfire and rainfall answered him.

"All right," twin rockets appeared on his shoulders, "Let's go."

As one, the entire team including Zita in her mech suit launched into the sky and were soon lost in the storm.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:25 P.M.**

Kim watched the entire city burn below her with an odd sense of detachment. She knew she should be feeling something for these people dying below her but instead she felt nothing but cold detachment.

PAY ATTENTION KIM

The voice echoed so loudly in Kim's head she was almost certain that Felix and the rest of her team heard it as well.

Kim's body jerked in response as she was startled and Felix glided up next to her.

_"What's going on Kim?"_ her husband asked in a concerned tone.

Kim shook her head but instantly regretted it as her body shifted in altitude and direction, "I don't know," she answered when she had regained control, "I thought I heard something."

Kim could hear the confusion in Felix's tone, _"Do you hear it now?"_

Silence.

"No," Kim answered, "not anymore."

Felix nodded and pointed towards the Eiffell Tower in the middle of the city that had somehow miraculously remained untouched in the entire ordeal.

_"Everyone listen up,_" Felix ordered over the radio, _"The Tower below us is our entry point to the machine. We need to land, get in the building and that will take us below the city where they are most likely holding the machine and Shego."_

Below them a Yamanouchi jump jet blazed away in a massive explosion as a stream of anti air craft fire rose into the sky.

Felix wasn't even fazed by the explosion but instead bobbed dangerously in the thermal caused by the sudden explosion, _"Just remember that machine is our objective. According to our scans it is a back door so expect resistance to be light," _he paused as the entire team began their descent towards the ground,_ "Once on the ground we'll secure the machine. Kim, myself, Tara, and Hana will head for the machine. Josh and Brick will try to find Shego. Monique, Amelia and Ned will head for the shield generator and try to shut it down. As long as that shield is up, no one leaves."_

_"Any thoughts on how you plan to use them to accomplish that task?" _Hana asked over the radio.

Felix was silent for a moment,_"You have a plan Stoppable?"_

Everyone could almost see the grin on Hana's face as she replied, _"Yes, send me."_

Kim shook her head, "No way Hana. Do you even have any idea on how to shut down a shield generator?"

_"Do you think they do?"_ Hana asked back,_ "a Fashionista, a no name and an old fast food manager? You honestly think they have the brains to shut down something like that?" _Hana let out a chuckle, _"I'd be willing to bet that the highest combined education level is a year of community college."_

_"W.A.S.L.H."_ Monique said over the radio.

Silence reigned as everyone tried to figure out what Monique just said.

_"We are still listening here," _Ned translated.

_"Monique I know you're listening to this," _Hana replied, _"That's why I'm volunteering to go with you."_

_"No way,"_ Monique piped in, _"Hana I don't care what you think you can do, but you are not going with us."_

"Can you shut that down Monique?" Kim asked.

_"It would just be like when you and Ron would go after one of Drakken's old lairs," s_he replied with a laugh as the wind and rain whistled past everyone, _"Just push the big red button_."

Kim felt herself nodding, "All right, then you go with Amelia and Ned and shut down that shield generator," she paused as another fighter exploded beneath the team, "But as soon as you do, get back to the machine."

_"No big Kim,"_ Monique laughed over the radio,_ "just like the good old days."_

The ground was racing up towards them and everyone braced themselves for a rough landing.

_"Just remember your training and we'll get through this in one piece,"_ Felix gave his last piece of advice before nodding to Kim, _"We'll see you on the ground."_

Before anyone could confirm Felix's last order they landed on the ground and raced straight into the waiting jaws of the apocalypse.

Moments before Kim's feet hit the muddy streets of Paris, Hana's voice piped just into Kim's radio, "_So it begins Destroyer of Universes."_

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:35 P.M.**

Betty watched as her Synthodrones struggled to take care of the Lowardian resistance but for the most part the Synthodrones were being massacred as even the slightest nick was fatal to the soldiers.

Will appeared from the chaos and slid up next to Betty on the slick ground, "We're holding the wall and we're pushing into the city but we're being torn to bits by snipers."

Betty nodded and peeked over the top of the wall to see Synthodrones finally making their way to the ground. For each meter taken, three Synthodrones gave their digital life.

Betty nodded to Will, "At this rate there won't be any Synthodrones left!"

Her second in command nodded and asked, "They've got us pinned down Betty," he crouched and fired over the wall for a few moments before dropping back to Betty's position, "There's not much we can do."

Betty nodded and fired over the wall at a Lowardian racing towards the Synthodrones with an energy staff.

His upper torso exploded into a cloud of red mist that wafted away in the afternoon rain but Betty paid it no mind as she saw a sight that made her blood run cold.

Reinforcements had arrived.

Unlike the smaller Lowardians that had been sniping at the last remnant of humanity and had effectively kept them at bay for the last couple of minutes, these approaching troops were the true warriors, Lowardians trained for one purpose and one purpose only: To kill or die in battle.

Each Lowardian was covered in an array of battle armor and tribal tattoos that Betty instantly recognized as Warhok's personal body guard.

With the shortest Lowardian towering above the battlefield at an impressive nine feet, Betty knew the rules of the battle had just changed. Strapped to the back of each Lowardian was an energy staff that Betty knew could vaporize anything they fired at and as if to prove her point, several Lowardians broke away from the group before firing into the sky.

Within seconds Yamanouchi jets began to fall from the sky as rubble and burning debris rained down on everyone present.

Even as the Yamanouchi jump jets were being blown to bits, Betty recognized her own problems as the Lowardian reinforcements moved into firing position.

_**"READY!"**_ a Lowardian commander shouted from somewhere in the ranks.

"Oh crap," Betty murmured.

_**"AIM!"**_ the voice continued.

"Any plans Betty?" Will asked nervously as he crouched next to her.

_**"FIRE!"**_ the Lowardian shouted and instantly, hundreds of large energy bolts of deadly energy tore at the rubble the humans and Synthodrones were hiding behind.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****7:10 P.M.**

The Creator was working at a feverish pace. Each time he changed something, something new cropped up, a new barrier that had to be countered. First it had been Lowardian air units and now it was heavy duty reinforcements.

"Those reinforcements weren't supposed to show up for a few more chapters," he muttered to himself as he typed feverishly, "Actually..." he trailed off as he opened a weather beaten notebook next to his computer and scanned the contents, "they weren't even supposed to show up at all."

He watched the energy bombardment tear into Betty's troops, completely powerless to stop it-

"Oh hello," he said mischievously as he found a way to shift the battle in his favor, "This ought to work."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:40 P.M.**

The yellow blobs of energy ate away at the cover but as if a switch had been thrown, the energy bombardment stopped.

It was at this moment that Betty and her army realized the one fatal flaw and as soon as the Lowardians paused their assault: the energy staffs would need seconds, precious seconds to recharge.

Even before Betty could give the order to counter another soldier stood up and started returning fire.

Standing at six foot seven inches and weighing in at close to 240 pounds of pure muscle, Steve Barkin was already a big man but upon being given a suit of combat armor, the man could hold his own in a hand to hand fight with a Lowardian. He had served for seven years as a Marine in Vietnam and an additional fifteen years in the Central Intelligence Agency Black Projects division before retiring to the Assistant Principal position at Middleton High School. When Lowardia had attacked and Middleton destroyed, he had used his experience to become the quartermaster for the last remnant of humanity. This position came with perks as it had afforded him special privilege in weapon selection.

All of this was a long way to say Steve Barkin was roughly the same size as a Lowardian and he was holding an M134 Minigun.

A slight nod was the only warning the Lowardian army received from Barkin as he pulled the trigger and let loose a solid stream of bullets that sliced through Lowardians faster than they could reload or get out of the way.

Hundreds of rounds poured from the gun as Barkin kept pulling the trigger, not mindful of the shouting from Betty as all his shell casings spat onto her. He swept the minigun from Lowardian to Lowardian as rain popped and sizzled as it evaporated on the rapidly heating spinning barrels, each second Barkin held the trigger down more Lowardians were turned into red mist.

Betty rose to her feet with her gun drawn and could see the look of terror in the Lowardian's eyes as Betty shouted out her next order, "EVERYONE FIRE!"

The entire resistance force joined Barkin in returning fire on the defending Lowardians, their supersonic hunks of aluminum sped towards their targets and cut through the Lowardians like a scythe through grass. Scores of the Lowardians fell dead in their tracks as the resistance pushed deeper into the city.

"SYNTHODRONES FLANK THEM ON THE RIGHT," Stever Barkin pointed to his right as he stopped to issue orders, "HUMANS TAKE THE LEFT! BETTY AND WILL!" the two Global Justice Leaders looked at Barkin expectantly, "YOU TAKE THE HIGH GROUND AND PROVIDE COVER FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE!"

Betty stood and along with Will raced towards a stair that Barkin had already scaled that would take them to the Synthodrones and their human counterparts.

_BrzatBrzatBrzat_

The two crouched behind a piece of cover as Lowardians fired back after the assault by Barkin.

"I can see why you married him," Will gasped as he paused to reload his gun.

"You want to talk about this now?" Betty asked angrily in the midst of battle.

"I didn't understand why you wanted to marry him until just now," Will shrugged as he turned to her, "But now I get it."

He patted Betty on the shoulder, "Nice job."

Betty followed Will as they over the top of the cover and Betty struggled to keep up with her second in command but his youthful energy left her lagging further and further behind.

Will stopped by a set of stairs and turned just in time to see a Lowardian with an enormous energy staff drop to one knee and launch its payload at the leader of the assault.

Time slowed to a crawl as Will brought his gun up to shoot and as he pulled the trigger to fire, the alien simultaneously launched a glowing orb of energy at Betty.

The chunk of supersonic aluminum tore into the creature and instantly transformed the creature from a lethal killing machine to a smoking crater. But it was too late, the damage was done: The bolt was rocketing towards Betty with enough force to vaporize a tank.

Will saw the blast of energy and screamed a warning at Betty who turned and saw the energy mere moments before the glowing and pulsating ball of power hit the ground beneath her feet, instantly engulfing her in an explosion and launching her into the air.

Betty suddenly found herself floating through the air lazily as the city of Paris was arrayed out below her.

She watched the city teeming with chaos even as the rain splattered against her falling form.

She heard the wind whistling through what remained of her charred and burning hair as she fell and she was vaguely aware of the ground racing towards her.

She felt a split second burst of cold as her right shoulder landed in the cold and wet mud.

Next she felt the bones on the right side of her body bend and break with a sickening squish. She felt the cold water sting her burning skin and she felt a strange warmth as her blood pooled from the countless cuts and slices across her body and as death came to claim her, Betty Director felt a strange detachment.

Then a soft silence as death claimed her.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:30 P.M.**

The mud squelched under Kim's boots as she landed alone in a forgotten alley of Paris. Kim's training as she had performed countless parachute landings before and allowed her body to roll with momentum as she hit the ground.

Coming to a stop midway through the alley, Kim came up with her palm raised and a soft electric whine in the middle of the alley.

**_Bwee_**

She held her hand up for several long seconds, her eyes flicking around as she looked for any threat.

"All clear," she said over her radio.

Silence.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Anyone there?"

I've disabled your radio.

Kim jumped at the voice in her skull and she looked around as she thought of a pistol, "Who's that?"

If you want to live through today follow my instructions to the letter the voice commanded as the Kim powered down the energy blaster in her palm.

"Do I have a choice?" Kim asked as she started down the alley.

Not if you want to live to get the machine back, speaking of which the voice cautioned, Fire through that wall to your left at a forty-five degree angle now.

Kim raised her palm and fired through the wall, a Lowardian screamed in pain as Kim's gun vaporized the creature.

Crouch down.

Kim did so just as an energy blast tore a hole through the wall above her.

Take down the partner, back right corner next to the bed.

The voice was cold and calculating as it gave Kim the instructions that she followed.

Don't hesitate when you pull the trigger.

Kim nodded, unsure if the voice could see her and with a battle cry rose up and saw the Lowardian with a shocked look on its face and an energy staff in his hand.

"_**HUMAN!"**_ it screamed as Kim pulled the trigger.

_Bwee-Brrz_

Kim instantly looked down at her arm in horror as the Super Suit refused to fire, "Um…HELP!"

DROP! The voice screamed as it struggled to figure out why Kim's arm hadn't fired.

Kim instantly dropped to the ground as another bolt of energy rocketed overhead.

All right get ready to- the voice instructed but Kim was one step ahead.

Kim rose to her feet as her gloved hand morphed into her large scoop. As the Lowardian fired again, Kim snagged the energy blast midflight and spun with the blast in hand before she sent it back to the Lowardian.

The blast hit the alien directly in the center of its chest and knocked it through the wall and into the street beyond.

Kim stared in stunned silence but was shaken out of her silence by Yeah, yeah that's great and all but we need to keep moving.

"So that whole Super Suit misfiring," Kim struggled to catch her breath, "Was that a part of your plan?"

No the voice answered quickly And I'm struggling to find out why that happened.

Kim stopped at the response, "You mean you didn't control that?"

Ordinarily your suit doesn't misfire, he paused, And your suit was designed to never run out of energy.

"Who or what are you?" Kim asked as she continued down the rain soaked alley.

I don't really have a name the voice spoke, Or at least one that you'd recognize.

"I need something to call you by," Kim argued.

The voice was silent for several moments before going, Kim, I'm your Creator the voice was silent as he chose a name for himself, But for today you can call me The Real Sidekick.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****7:18 P.M.**

The story had changed completely and now even the Creator didn't know what rules to play by any more. The once simple raid had escalated into a nightmare of epic proportions that was only about to get worse.

"Wait a second," he whispered to himself as Betty flopped against the ground and died, "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Oh really?" came a feminine voice from his right.

The Creator turned in his chair just in time to see Wolf's fist slam into his face and throw him from his chair.

He tumbled to the ground as his face radiated in pain.

Clutching at his face from the ground he spun to face her, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"You crossed the line," she countered as she threw his precious chair aside and kicked him savagely in the ribs, instantly eliciting a scream of pain from the Creator, "Did you honestly take me for a fool?" she asked, "Or are you just that stupid to think that I wouldn't notice you changing the rules?"

"She doesn't," he coughed from the ground, "She doesn't need to die."

"There was a reason Mark and Robert placed you in charge of this," Wolf said as she savagely kicked him again, "They gave you the plan and everything, they gave you the resources," she growled and stormed off, "They even agreed to make it canon and all you had to do was finish it."

He shook his head as she returned with a raised foot, "She doesn't deserve it."

This stopped Wolf mid swing, "I never thought I'd live to see the day when a Creator, let alone my brother…" she took a step back, "You've gone native."

"What?" he asked as he propped up his broken body on an elbow.

"You've actually started caring for her," Wolf said in a disgusted tone, "You don't want her to die even though its necessary," she paused as the light suddenly dawned, "You broke the first rule. Never get emotionally involved."

He coughed weakly and probed the interior of his mouth with his tongue to find any missing teeth, "You're crazy."

She shook her head and crouched next to his frail form, "Then tell me I'm wrong."

Silence.

"That's what I thought," she commented sadly before straightening up, "But no matter. There was a reason Mark and Robert partnered me with you."

He paused as he thought about her words before he looked up at her in horror, "You wouldn't."

"Rule number seven," She smiled as she recited from memory, "_Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to sympathize or become directly involved with the Chosen Beings. Doing so invokes a conflict of interests and gives the Beta the right to take over all aspects of creation," _the smile grew, "A secondary creator is just as good as the original," she brought her foot back and swung at him, "With you gone, I'll have your precious Kim die and call it a day."

He caught her foot mid swing and twisted it so she fell to the ground. Before he could react, her other foot snaked out and caught him in the jaw, "I've known about you changing your plan for quite some time now and while I admit it was clever the simple thing you forgot is that you can't change her fate."

The Real Sidekick looked at his beta SilverWolf05 and shook his head, "The hell I can't."

She laughed and kicked him sharply in the jaw. This time stars clouded his vision and as The Real Sidekick sank into unconsciousness he heard Wolf laugh, "Don't worry about it Sidekick, by the time you wake up your precious Kim Possible will be nothing more than a forgotten memory. A woman who lived far longer than she should have but ultimately was unable to escape her fate," she paused as she saw The Real Sidekick on the cusp of unconsciousness, "Just like you."

He fought to stay awake but she punched him a final time in the skull and he knew no more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Disney owns it all.**

**Author's Notes:** Surprise! Oh and SilverWolf05, my Beta says hello. To some of you who don't like self-inserts I ask you to trust me and believe me when I say I have been planning this since before I wrote Chapter 1 and it does in fact have a purpose.

Special thanks this week goes to Mr. Wizard (Sometimes you need the bummer to appreciate the good), Guest (If I were to do another story I'd probably go insane), Darev (Hopefully the battle lives up to your expectations), Sentinel103 (But if Kim leaves what keeps this universe from collapsing?), Joe Stoppinghem (I still say it was a KiGo), Twuscany (Glad you enjoyed the jab), Taechunsa (You still think it is a quasi 4th wall break?), CajunBear (As you can see I bearly finished this chapter update), Katsumara (We'll see...we'll see).

As always, thank you to the silent reader who has put up with and continues to tolerate this story week in and week out. From the bottom of my heart I thank you. If you would like to leave a response, a comment, a question, a hate filled letter for my breaking of the 4th wall and how you wish I was dead, feel free to drop me a message and I'll get back to you.

Finally, seeing as it is American Thanksgiving (Canadians why are you so early?), the next update will be in two weeks.

See you then,

TRS


	19. Coup D'etat

_16) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to stop their work unless they have filled out the appropriate forms and notified those that will be affected by the stop._ _Exceptions to this include extenuating circumstances outside of the Creation._

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****7:20 P.M.**

"Oof," SilverWolf05 said as she hoisted The Real Sidekick into his bed, "no more donuts for you."

Part of her was glad that he wasn't awake or else he would probably have some witty remark that she would have rolled her eyes at, but the other part of her was starting to miss his dumb jokes and annoying habits.

_Don't think about it,_ she cautioned herself, _first you start feeling sorry for him and then you're agreeing with him and then you're just like him._

She shook her head as she finished easing him into his bed and tucked the covers under his chin. Making sure he wouldn't move she stopped to admire her handirwork before turning to the quiet computer sitting in the corner of his room.

She just watched the computer for several seconds, not sure of what she was supposed to do. Being a Creator herself, Wolf knew that the rules were put into place for a reason and that Sidekick had brought the punishment upon himself.

She checked The Real Sidekick again and stared at him silently for a moment before she grabbed his cell phone from its resting position on his desk.

She stared at the key pad for a moment as she struggled to remember the phone number but in an instant the number came back to her and she quickly dialed it.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****7:25 P.M.**

_Ring Ring_

Robert looked up as his phone started ringing.

_Ring Ring_

This time Mark looked up, "Isn't your ring tone-"

"Yeah," Robert interrupted, "Except a select few have a standard one."

_Ring Ring_

"Are you going to answer it?" Mark asked as he fumbled around with a wire on the computer.

Robert checked the phone and gave a groan, "It's Sidekick."

Mark let out a groan as well, "Why is he calling us?"

_Ring Ring_

Robert shook his head, "I don't know but," he pressed a button and he held the phone up to his ear, "we're about to find out." He was silent for a moment, "Go ahead Sidekick…Wolf? Why are you calling me? I'm a little busy at the moment…look you're just his beta. I want to talk to him…" Robert was silent for a moment before he quietly spoke, "He did what?" even though his voice was calm, Mark knew Robert was beyond angry, something Sidekick had done was enough to make Robert go-

"We'll be right over," Robert answered before hanging up the phone quietly.

"Well?" Mark asked as he struggled with another wire.

"Pack up," Robert said sternly, "We're going to pay Sidekick a visit."

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****7:28 P.M.**

Wolf sighed as she hung up the phone and pushed Sidekick's chair back into position in front of the computer. She didn't sit in the chair but instead ran her hands along the edges of the chair without feeling a thing.

Waiting for Mark and Robert was making her nervous but she knew that they needed to be brought in on something like this. She felt a distinct nervousness about the entire thing and cast a look back at The Real Sidekick who now appeared to be sleeping. The bruise on the side of his face was swiftly turning from a deep red to a very dark purple and for a moment she wondered if she'd done the right thing.

She noticed a worn notebook next to his computer previously buried under a stack of papers but during the scuffle, the notebook had been brought to light.

She picked it up and flipped through it idly as she waited for Robert and Mark to join her.

She flipped through the book faster as it appeared to be just his random musings but one page in particular caught her mind:

**_Fractured_**  
_By The Real Sidekick_

"No way," she breathed in disbelief, "This isn't..."

But it was, here was his outline, the entire finished story was written in this notebook and now she had it.

She turned to look from the creator to the notebook and then back again. She knew what the rules stated about a rogue creator but this was different, this was _her_ Sidekick. She couldn't just take over where he had left off.

_Why can't I?_

The thought jumped into her mind and she almost jumped at how easily his idea, his vision transferred over to her on how it was supposed to go, on how everything was supposed to end.

She traced her fingers idly across the fabric of the chair. The rules had to be maintained, no matter what, that was a fact.

But she also knew that once she started there was no way of backing down.

"It has to be done," she said quietly and eased her body into the chair.

The computer whirred quietly as she opened the file The Real Sidekick had been working on. Moments later a blank word document was before her.

She cracked her fingers and quickly set to work.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:43 P.M.**

Will Du was in shock. Betty Director, his Betty Director, was gone. The leader of this assault was gone. His friend and mentor was dead.

She was face down in a puddle of muddy, brackish water and her body bobbed with the explosions that still rocked this city.

He knew that she was dead and in an instant his entire body snapped back to the task at hand.

"ALL RIGHT!" he shouted as he felt a strength in him that he had never felt before, "BETTY'S GONE!"

He pulled the trigger on his gun and instantly a Lowardian charging his position was transformed into a red mist cloud, "FOLLOW ME AND YOU'LL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!"

He didn't wait to hear a response but instead ran head long into the fray. His gun in hand, Will ran blindly towards the Lowardians and stood before them with his gun in hand and before the aliens could react, he had fired blindly into the advancing crowd. Instantly scores were cut down as the rounds of supersonic aluminum were released from the gun.

The rail gun shook in his hand as he fired at the advancing Lowardians and he was soon joined by the Synthodrones. As one they fired and slowly, almost imperceptibly, the tide turned.

Will cast a forlorn look behind him at the dead body of Betty and almost dropped his gun at the sight behind him.

Dr. Elizabeth Director was moving.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:43 P.M.**

She was drowning.

Truth be told, drowning in a two inch deep puddle of mud was the last way Dr. Betty Director expected to die.

A gunshot to the head, a drunk driver, cancer, these were all options Betty Director had expected when it came time to die but face down in a puddle of mud was the last one on her list.

She couldn't move her head as her body was broken-no wait, she could. She was fine. In fact, she was better than fine.

Betty pushed herself out of the mud in shock as the last thing she remembered was a horrendous explosion that had catapulted her into the air followed by a sudden stop and then her dying.

She wiped at the mud on the side of her face and flicked it to the ground where it splattered and threw brown mud and brackish water into the air.

She cupped some of the brackish water to her face and used it to rinse the remnant of mud that clung to her face off but upon washing it off came to the realization that she was fine.

She was better than fine.

She was healed.

Her charred hair was fully grown back, her skin was as fresh as a new born baby's and her broken bones were healed and they felt stronger than they'd ever felt. She felt a pressure on her eye and screamed in pain as the pressure grew and with a savage cry she tore her eye patch off and could only look on the world in wonder with two eyes. Every tiny detail, every rain drop, Betty saw with her eyes and she stood to her feet in hesitation.

"What's going on?" she asked in wonder.

Greetings Betty Director a feminine voice called out from all around her.

Betty dropped to the ground and instantly pulled out her gun.

Do not be frightened the voice laughed, put away your gun.

Betty continued to look around for the voice and after several seconds she heard the voice sigh You won't need that gun anymore.

Instantly the gun in Betty's hand turned to water and simply melted away.

There the voice continued, That's more like it. Now let's try this again: Hello.

Screams from deeper in the city were the only sounds between these two women.

Normally when someone says hello, you say hello back the voice said in an amused tone.

"Hello?" Betty said as she scanned the area for some sort of weapon. Just because there weren't any Lowardians around didn't mean that Betty was going to relax.

Oh would you relax? The voice said in an exacerbated tone, You're making me nervous. Trust me when I say we're alone. The closest person is your boy toy who is currently trying to find a way over here. But I've got him pinned down by enough Lowardians to keep him from looking for you.

Betty snarled, "I swear if you hurt Barkin-"

You'll what? The voice taunted, You don't even have a stick you can use as a club. How about this, I'll cause their shots to all miss each other. Steve won't die and we can have our talk. Sound good?

Betty was silent for a moment, "Talk about what?"

The voice laughed as a sword appeared on Betty's side and a pistol appeared in her hand, I'm going to make you invincible. Grant you immortality and good looks for all time, the voice paused as she thought about what else to say, I'll kill all these Lowardians for you. Every single one here on Earth and I'll destroy the ones hiding in space. Heck, I'll even destroy the Planet Lowardia and any other alien species that come to conquer Earth. Around Betty the scene of rubble and destruction had been replaced by stars and floating planets I will make you supreme ruler of everything in this Universe. The entire Universe in all its glory was spiraling around Betty as she looked on in wonder. The colors and sights that no eye had seen overwhelming her, All this I will give you and more.

The world around Betty quickly snapped back to the ruined town of Paris and Dr. Director quickly returned to the task at hand, "There's got to be a catch. There's no such thing as free in this universe."

Well aren't your Cynical a pause, But I guess that is why you were his favorite the voice commented before addressing her again, For you I will give you all this for free.

Betty raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Well, I guess now that you mention it the voice shrugged, There is one teeny, tiny, itsy bitsy, super, super small detail that you could do for me and then we'll be even.

Betty was silent for a heartbeat, "What?"

I need you to kill someone.

Betty laughed, "You're willing to make me ruler of this universe in exchange for me killing one person?" she continued to laugh, "If you're so powerful, why don't you kill him?"

Her. Kill her, the voice corrected. The reason I don't kill her is that like you I have to follow rules and I just can't kill her. Someone else has to kill her in the context of the universe.

Betty laughed again, "Get one of the Lowardians to do it for you."

I was going to but I figured you didn't want to die just yet, the voice said, the hint of a threat hanging on her words, But if you'd prefer to be a broken, burnt up corpse, that can be arranged.

Betty felt a tremor run through her body and watched in shock as the skin on her hand began to peel away, the burnt dead flesh racing up her body, "I'll do it, I'll do it!" she screamed frantically.

The voice laughed and Betty's hand was back to normal, Good, then go kill her.

"Who?" Betty asked.

Kim Possible.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:45 P.M.**

Kim was getting worried. Sidekick was not answering when she called and she was now completely lost in the city of Paris.

It seemed that no matter where she turned she just faced another empty alley way that ultimately would lead her to another empty alley. She sprinted to the end of an alley and soon found herself even more lost than normal.

"Sidekick?" she called out again, "Where are you?"

There was no sound, save for distant gunshots and the falling rain.

Thinking back to her training as a teen hero, Kim realized the best thing to do was to stop moving and try to get her bearings.

She stopped and crouched behind a dumpster in the alley that was overflowing with trash.

Ignoring the collection of smells that reeked from the garbage dumpster, Kim took a deep breath and tried to figure out her next move.

"I'm lost, I have no idea where to go," she took a deep breath, "And the only one who can help me is gone."

"Oh really?" Ron said with a smile in his tone.

Kim looked up in shock at Ron who had quietly appeared and was now quietly leaning against the dumpster. On his back the Lotus Blade hung loosely as his rail gun was tucked under his arm.

"When you didn't show up at the meeting point, Felix sent me to find you," he explained but was cut off as Kim launched herself up and pulled Ron into a hug and tried to hold it all back but after several seconds of fighting her emotions gave up and sobbed into his shoulder.

Ron held her close and patted her awkwardly, "K-Kim? You all right?"

"No," she sobbed as his shoulder muffled her response, "I can't do this."

"What?" he asked in confusion and pushed her away. He stared her straight in the eye as he held her at an arm's length, "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head and wiped at tears that were pouring from her face as a slight tingling began at the base of her skull, "This Ron," she gestured at the city, "I can't keep doing this. I don't belong here-"

"Stop," Ron said forcefully, "Whether or not you belong here doesn't mean much. All that matters is that you're here now," he saw her look of confusion and started pulling her through the alley, "You're here now and thanks to your plan, we're going to get out of here and be back in The Rodigan Castle by night fall."

Kim looked up as the alley opened up before her and she saw Ron was pulling her towards an open door way, "You think it'll be that easy?"

Ron nodded as the sound of rain drowned out the noises of battle, "Just imagine this is one of Drakken's old lairs and we'll be fine."

Kim stopped midstride, "How did you get here? I thought you were on the wall fighting Lowardians."

Ron nodded, "Hana and I were until I heard Bonnie's radio message that said you needed help here," he shrugged and pulled her down an alley, "So naturally we had to come."

Before Kim could respond Ron called out to road beyond the alley, "I've got her and we're coming out, please don't shoot us."

"Good," Felix's voice replied and Kim heard the sound of rail guns powering down, "Get her over here."

Ron pulled Kim out onto the street and gestured around to the teams assembled around a giant manhole cover. Tara and Monique were struggling with the steel cover as Ron gestured to them and asked "So who wants to be first to climb down the creepy dark hole in the ground to almost certain death beneath Paris?"

The two women struggled with the cover but were unable to lift the metal plate, "Well that's stuck," Monique reported.

Before anyone could move, Zita reached out one of the Mech's arms and easily pried the cover from the street with hardly any effort, tearing an enormous hole in the street in the process, "First one is free."

Ron looked around the group again, "All right," he took a breath and unsheathed the Lotus blade, "Now who wants to go down the creepy hole in the ground?"

A blue glow surrounded Hana and she unsheathed her gun, "After you Father."

Kim felt a twinge of jealousy as she heard Hana call Ron that.

_It should have been me,_ Kim thought angrily.

As if sensing her thoughts, Hana turned to Kim and gave a knowing look even as she followed her father into the hole.

Silence wafted from the hole as everyone heard Hana and Ron land on the ground below with twin metallic **CLANGS**.

Silence.

Kim took a deep breath and prepared to jump through the hole into the blackness beyond.

"_**What are you-HUMAN!"**_ a voice screamed from the darkness but two sickening squishes later and the silence was back.

"All right," Ron's voice echoed up eerily from the dark hole, "You're good to come down."

Kim looked around the room at the assembled team and nodded, "Right," she took a deep breath, "Let's go."

"We can't do that Kim," Zita Flores said, her Mech suit towering over the group, "Not all of us."

Felix looked up at the machine, "And why not?"

Zita peered at the holographic display projected before her, "We have a ton of Lowardians incoming. One of us will have to stay here and hold this point to make sure the Lowardians don't take you from behind."

"Can't we just put the cover back on..." Kim stopped as she looked down at the gaping hole before her that led below Paris.

"Exactly," Zita explained, "Someone will have to stay behind."

A Lowardian roar echoed in the distance and the Mech piloted by Zita responded with an equally terrifying scream followed by the electronic whine of her weapons systems charging up.

Kim looked into the eyes of Zita, her face obscured by a holographic display projected before her, "Kim, I'll buy you all some time but it won't last," the Mech suit lurched around and Kim saw the woman point to the Eiffel Tower in the distance, "That tower houses Warhok's command center. If the machine is going to be anywhere, it will be there, use the tunnels to get there."

Ron responded to Zita over the radio, _"And what about you? If we all take off you'll be left here alone with the Lowardians."_

Zita's Mech suit turned until she was facing the hole Ron had disappeared into, s rueful smile graced her face as the Honduras born woman looked at the blackness with resignation, "Always knew it was a one way trip."

"Zita, if you stay here you will die," Felix said angrily, "Why not lead them back to the front lines and hitch a ride with the Derricks?"

"Do you want to take the chance of Lowardians coming after you?" A large arm reached out and pushed Felix playfully in the chest, "We all have to die sometime. I'd rather go out on my own turns _idiota_."

"Zita-" Kim began before she was cut off rudely.

"Get out of here," Zita shouted as the Mech suit closed up, "My scans say the Lowardians are nearly here."

A nod from Felix and the squad was jumping into the hole until only Kim and remained, "Thank you," Kim whispered as she placed a hand on the cold steel suit.

A curt nod from Zita was all she got as Zita shouted to the approaching Lowardians, "LEAVE! NOW!"

"Let's go," Felix nodded to Kim and the two jumped down the hole.

Zita watched them go, her Mech suit tracking their movements but soon the team was lost under the surface.

She turned to the empty street and waited. For several seconds she waited as the Lowardians approached her position. Finally the Lowardians appeared, far more than she had ever seen before and to her despair more and more appeared.

"Warhok must have called out his reserves for me," Zita asked the Lowardians, many of whom had surrounded her and were growling, eager for the fight.

Inside the suit, safe from the storm and rain, Zita Flores powered up all her weapons systems and commented to herself, "Just like in Everlot..."

A shout rose from the Lowardians as they charged and they were quickly met by a screaming Zita.

Zita's final fight had begun.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:50 P.M.**

Keep moving the voice commanded to Betty.

"You know," Betty started as she ran through the abandoned streets as the sounds of battle vanished behind her, "it just occurred to me that if you're all powerful and you can bring people back from the dead, why can't you transport them across the city?"

I have to be careful of how many rules I break the voice said in a way that made her seem distracted Every time I break a rule this universe tweaks one to counter my choices.

"And I can't teleport because…" Betty left the statement hang.

If I teleported you across the city you'd wind up halfway stuck in a wall.

"See? That's all you had to say," Betty nodded as she trudged on, "By the way, where am I going?" Betty asked as she trudged through the muddy water and falling rain.

That's for me to know the voice replied, And you to not question.

Betty braced herself on a fallen building and ducked through the rubble of the collapsed building as she followed the disembodied voice's commands.

Turn right

Betty obeyed and found herself in a room with no exit.

The woman looked up, "All right, where to now?"

Just a second the voice commanded and moments later the wall on the far side of the room ripped open as if it was made of nothing more than tissue paper.

Betty was dumbstruck for a second before nodding, "Thank you?"

The voice laughed Don't mention it. Just be careful up ahead.

Betty leaned through the gaping hole in the wall and looked down. Three meters below her was a large open pit that had an exit that led deeper into the city. Lining the pit, almost like stage seats at an amphitheater were the remains of fallen and toppled buildings that silently waited even as the city was torn apart.

Looking at the rubble, Betty began to make out the twisted shape of the Middleton Space Station. Instantly recognizing this as the place where the station fell to earth, Betty let out a sigh of wonder even as the voice gave her another command.

Yeah, yeah it's amazing and all but you need to get down there and follow the exit deeper into the city.

Betty jumped down into the pit and took a few cautious steps forward but stopped as a squad of Lowardians that Betty had failed to notice scavenging the remains of the space station, detached themselves from the rubble and dropped into the pit, instantly blocking Betty's path.

Oh crap the voice whispered and Betty laughed.

"What are you worried about?" Betty just shook her head, "You just opened a wall and brought me back to life, killing these guys should be nothing."

I can't do that.

Betty felt a cold chill run up her spine, "Come again?"

You're on your own for this one the voice explained.

Betty looked to the pistol in her hand and to the sword strapped to her back and felt terror tugging at her limbs, "Why?"

Because I have to follow rules Betty the voice explained, I can only move certain things without completely changing the outcome.

Betty looked up into the storm, "Huh?" the Lowardians were moving closer and chuckling to themselves.

Escalation the voice said suddenly, If I change something, this universe changes another thing to fight that change. I bring you back to life and the universe throws a squad of Lowardians at you. If you die then the universe goes back to being all hunky dory.

"That's not going to happen," Betty nodded as she formed a plan in her head, "So I'm on my own?"

She could almost feel the voice nodding, I'll be able to help out a little bit but you're on your own for the most part.

Betty pulled the sword from its sheath, "All right," the plan was all set in her mind, "Let's do this."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:55 P.M.**

Warhok pulled up a forgotten camera's image and watched in pleasure as he saw his forces advancing on a lone warrior.

It was curious seeing as he didn't remember dispatching troops to scavenge the remains of the fallen space station but no matter, that lone human was going to die a slow and painful death at their hands.

"**LET'S SEE WHO YOU ARE…"** he rumbled as he zoomed in on her face and laughed as the image of Betty Director appeared on his view screen.

"**OH BETTY,"** he chuckled, **"I HAVE WAITED A LONG TIME TO SEE THIS."**

"**Sire,"** a smaller Lowardian appeared behind Warhok, **"We have a problem."**

Warhok begrudgingly turned from the view screen and half heartedly turned to stare at the analyst standing behind him, **"WHAT IS IT?"**

"**We have intruders," **the Lowardian reported.

Warhok laughed and pointed to the holographic display with a sausage sized finger, **"WE HAVE A CITY INCOMING."**

"**Sire, I know," **the analyst nodded and brought up a display of the far side of town, **"But we now have them in our tunnels."**

Warhok turned from the show involving Betty, **"THEY'LL BE OVERRUN BY OUR PATROLS."**

The analyst shook his head, **"Sire, a group is heading after the machine while another group is heading for the shield generator."**

This report stopped Warhok in his tracks and he turned angrily upon his analyst, **"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ABOUT IT?"**

The analyst shook his head, **"We wanted your orders-"**

Warhok let out a cry of anger and grabbed the analyst roughly by the neck, **"YOU WILL GO PROTECT THE MACHINE,"** Warhock turned back to the image as Betty drew a sword from a sheath on her back, **"I WILL HANDLE THE NUISANCE AT THE GENERATOR."**

The analyst nodded weakly as Warhok released him and stormed out of the command room with his personal body guard in tow.

The analyst massaged his neck for a moment before nodding to a group of soldiers standing guard in the control room, **"You will accompany me."**

They nodded silently and left the command room to be run by a few remaining Lowardians that were frantically trying to slow the advance of the human resistance.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:55 P.M.**

Betty quietly walked towards the group of advancing Lowardians with grim determination written across her face. One way or another she was going to get past these Lowardians or else she would die trying.

The closest Lowardian, a brutish beast well over ten feet tall laughed and ripped a solid steel pipe still embedded in concrete from its prison. The alien brandished the pole like a club and waited as its companions each grabbed a weapon before charging at Betty as one.

Betty stopped for a moment as the ground rumbled at the Lowardian's charge and she mentally tried to count the beasts.

There's about fifteen here the voice answered What's your plan?

Betty unsheathed the sword from its sheath and started walking towards the Lowardians slowly but started picking up the pace until she was at a full sprint racing towards them.

"Simple," she answered evenly as her feet splashed the muddy puddles, "I'm going to kill each and every one of these creatures."

The voice didn't answer but instead remained quiet as Betty neared the Lowardians. The sword in Betty's hands dipped so the tip barely scraped the surface of the water. Occasionally the blade would strike the ground and a screech would fill the air but Betty didn't focus on that. All her focus was on the first Lowardian.

She was nearing the gap and watched as the Lowardian swung at Betty with his enormous club that Betty knew would kill her with one blow.

The club swung through the air and at the last possible moment, Betty dropped to her knees and slid in the muddy filth, ducking beneath the club but feeling it pass by overhead close enough so she could feel the wind ruffle her hair.

She didn't concentrate on that, instead she focused on the sword in her hand and she flicked the blade out and sliced into the Lowardian's thigh and continued to move the blade upwards as she moved into a standing position.

Behind her, the Lowardian struggled to move but suddenly split into two separate pieces that fell away into the mud with a resounding splash.

The other Lowardians stopped and felt fear tug at the fringes of their hearts as Betty brought down their leader with just a sword.

For her part, Betty was just as confused, "How did that happen?"

Just because I can't fight your battles for you doesn't mean I can't help you out in them the voice answered as Betty smiled and turned to the rest of the Lowardians and charged at them And I may have changed you a bit.

Betty didn't have time to ask what the voice meant as the Lowardian was nearing her. Betty took a deep breath and charged again even as her limbs tingled as if they were asleep.

She reached another Lowardian but instead of slicing the alien like she had done its leader, Betty leaped and landed directly on the Lowardian's chest, her weight carrying enough momentum to topple the monster. For a brief moment, time stopped as Betty rode the now falling creature to the muddy ground.

Betty's wrist flicked and the monster's head went flying even as she launched herself at another monster and sliced that creature apart even before it could react.

Betty came to a stop in the center of the group with a smile as three Lowardians had fallen within three seconds.

The remaining Lowardians circled her hesitantly and Betty laughed despite the circumstances, "Who's next?"

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:56 P.M.**

A rocket barrage spewed from shoulder packs, dozens of rocket propelled death machines instantly were launched into the sky before finding targets and seeking them out like a bloodhound seeking a rabbit.

Explosions enveloped the approaching Lowardians, cries of pain and anger filling Zita's speakers.

She grabbed a street lamp and swung it at an approaching group of Lowardians, instantly cutting through them and sending the aliens flying.

One jumped onto her back and started punching wildly at the metal protecting her, denting it in the process but a flick of the wrist and Zita had knocked the creature off her back.

**_Brzat_**_ **Brzat**_

The war Mech lurched back as energy bursts slammed into the machine and for a brief moment Zita was pushed away from the hole she was guarding. As one, the Lowardians surged towards her to finish her off but Zita held out an open palm and blasted at the approaching creatures with a bolt of solid energy that arced from one Lowardian to another.

Zita let loose a war cry that shook the very buildings before she charged into the monsters with abandon. The lucky ones dove out of the way but many of the aliens were crushed beneath the Mech's metal feet.

_**Brzat Brzat**_

"C'MON!" Zita shouted as energy bursts slammed into her, rupturing a hydraulic line that started leaking onto her face, "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?"

Zita ignored the cool liquid and held up a shaky arm against the horde, her energy blasts rocketing into the group.

Her eyes widened in terror as more Lowardians entered the fray.

"**NOW'S OUR CHANCE!"** a Lowardian shouted to the aliens, **"FOR LOWARDIA!"**

As one, the aliens surged towards Zita.

Zita looked at her HUD and let out a curse as her suit beeped dangerously as her armor slipped to below five percent.

She swung an enormous arm and laborously batted several Lowardians away, their bodies flying off into the city streets.

She spun around in terror as she looked for the hole and realized she had only one option left.

"I've got to seal the hole," she murmured as she ran towards the gaping maw.

She stood over the hole, blasting and vaporizing any approaching Lowardian but soon the aliens proved too much and the unthinkable happened: a burst of energy blasted into the Mech's chest, tearing open the suit and exposing Zita to the storm outside.

Another Lowardian blast rocketed at her and she tumbled to the ground, almost in slow motion.

By some miracle she tumbled directly onto the hole, blocking it from the Lowardians and effectively sealing Kim's team underground.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:03 P.M.**

Zita awoke, feeling the cold rain splash onto her face and with a groan she opened her eyes.

Standing above her was a Lowardian, its energy staff less than a meter from her head.

She smiled in defiance.

"**Pathetic," **the Lowardian murmured as he pulled the trigger.

Zita died knowing the Lowardians couldn't follow Kim.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:55 P.M.**

Kim felt the cold darkness hiss past her and with a grunt of pain, she landed on the steel grating with a loud clang. She quickly dove out of the way as she sensed Felix falling through the darkness right behind her and within a moment, Kim heard the _**Clang**_ that came with her husband hitting the grated floor loudly.

Moments later Kim was bowled over as Felix dove into her and the two tumbled to the metal floor as the rest of the team dropped through the open hole and into the tunnels below Paris.

Kim shoved Felix off her and thinking back to what Sidekick had told her before disappearing thought of a way to see in the dark.

_Night Vision,_ she thought as she prayed her suit would follow her commands

She felt her suit slither like liquid across her face and seconds later her world lit up as her suit turned on a night vision feature.

"All right," Kim commented as she stared around at her team all assembled before her, "We need to get moving. Do what you need to do and then get back to the machine and we'll be out of here. Clear?"

She didn't hear any objections and she nodded, "then let's get to it."

The group split up as everyone split up but Kim felt a tugging on her arm. She turned and found herself face to face with Ron, in her green tinted vision his eyes glowed as his Mystical Monkey Power altered his eyes to help him see in the dark. She didn't see Hana but Kim was willing to wager that her version of Mystical Monkey Power was doing the same thing.

"Kim…" Ron struggled to find the words, "I…be careful."

Kim smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll see you on the other side," she laughed, "Just like the old days."

Ron laughed back and took a step back before vanishing into the darkness of the tunnels.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**6:55 P.M.**

The Lowardians were falling like flies as Betty danced around them without suffering a single scratch. Her moves were perfectly choreographed as she slid, dove and sliced around the Lowardians. In her wake she left mangled monsters missing limbs and other various portions of their bodies.

Betty saw a Lowardian pull at the pistol on his belt and without thinking, Betty threw the blade across the collection of dead aliens and leapt away even as she heard the Lowardian scream in pain as the sword severed its hand from the rest of the body at the wrist.

The Lowardian fell to his knees as he clutched his spurting wrist but fell back as Betty kicked the alien solidly in the chest.

Betty looked around and found herself standing alone in the midst of all the dead or otherwise incapacitated Lowardians and she stopped to take a deep breath.

Are you all right? The voice asked.

Betty shook her head, "I'm not sure how I just did that."

Don't worry about that the voice answered I can change you to fit what I need you to do.

"You mean like a puppet?" Betty looked skyward as the sounds of fighting drew near, "Is that why my hands were tingling?"

Yes the voice answered I took control of you to get the job done.

"But didn't you say the Universe will try to correct it?" Betty asked back as she cleaned her blade, "Then why do you need me to kill Kim?"

I went over this the voice answered angrily as a large section of the rubble opened that showed Betty where she needed to go, I have to follow the rules of the creators. I can't just kill her, only the original Creator can kill her in a sentence. I have to kill her naturally.

"Naturally?" Betty said with a raised eyebrow.

Or talk someone else into killing her the voice answered A loop hole I know, but one that I plan to exploit.

Betty stopped short of the path, "Why does Kim need to die?"

The voice was silent as Betty found her feet moving towards the path, Kim needs to die because it's her time.

"Her time?" Betty answered as she walked through the large path.

Yes the voice answered Oh and one more thing.

Betty continued walking, "What's that?"

Watch your step

Betty looked down just in time to see a hole open up in the center of the road and before she could react, she had tumbled into the darkness with a scream.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:00 P.M.**

Monique glanced at the bottom corner of her heads up display and checked to see if she was following the map down there.

"Head straight," she whispered to the group behind her as she crouched down near a wall and double checked her scanner for any Lowardian.

Apart from her team, nothing appeared on her scanner.

"Monique?" Ned asked, "You getting any Lowardian on your scanner?"

She shook her head, "Either Warhok sent everything he had towards Betty, there's no one left down here or-"

"It's a trap," Ron chimed in as he passed the two of them.

"How do you know?" Monique asked as she tightened her grip on her gun.

"Easy," Ron said as he braced against tunnel's wall as an explosion in the distance shook them all, "It's always a trap."

"Always?" Amelia asked.

Ron laughed as he pulled the Lotus Blade from a sheath on his back, "Always."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:00 P.M.**

"Josh, do you have a trace on Shego's location?" Kim asked quietly.

"Yeah," he replied and pointed down the darkened tunnel, "Shego is being kept in the room with the Machine," he paused and checked the read out in his HUD, "Or the next room over. Their signals are really close together."

"All right," Felix readied his gun, "You and Brick in front, Bonnie and Tara you cover our rear, everyone else keep moving."

Kim nodded and assumed her standard sneaking mission stance, "Let's go."

For minutes the group quietly ran through the network of tunnels under Paris as they neared the machine but one thing kept bothering Kim.

"Where's the Lowardians?" she hissed.

"The Lowardians are either on the surface fighting Betty or they are down here waiting to trap us," Hana replied off handedly.

"Great," Kim muttered as an explosion overhead sounded that caused their tunnel to shake, "Wo it's a trap."

"What do we do about it?" Bonnie asked.

Kim took the lead, "Spring the trap."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:03 P.M.**

Ron crouched on the far side of a door and peeked around into the well lit expanse beyond. He watched for a few seconds before pulling his head back.

"Ok," he whispered, "We're at the shield control room," he jerked a thumb towards the room, "Two technicians on the far side in addition to three other guards in the corners."

Monique nodded as she flashed a nod to Ned, "We each take a guard and we should be fine."

Ron saw the fear in Monique's eyes and patted her softly on the shoulder, "I'll go in, draw their fire and then you three shoot at anything not me," he saw their disbelieving looks and smiled, "Trust me."

Before anyone could stop him, Ron leapt into the room with a war cry, "WAUGH-SHI!"

The Lowardians turned to stare at him with a look of wonder on their faces. Mainly they were wondering who this was and why a human was at the shield control room-

The thought may have dawned on them that this human may have only been the distraction but their thoughts were cut off as supersonic chunks of aluminum tore into each Lowardian, killing them before they could call for help.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:05 P.M.**

Betty was alone in the dark. The hole she had fallen through had sealed behind her and now she was stumbling blindly through the darkness as she tried to figure out where she was.

"Hello?" she called out blindly.

Quiet the voice ordered, the friendliness was gone and instead replaced by a harsh and cold edge.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Betty questioned, "I'm not exactly seeing where I'm supposed to be going here."

Trust me to know what I'm doing the voice ordered.

"Kinda hard to do that when I'm stumbling around blind here," Betty retorted.

Just be ready

"For what?" Betty asked.

Silence

"Hello?" Dr. Director called out.

Darkness answered her.

"Are you there?"

Still nothing.

Betty patted her pockets for some form of light but to her chagrin she found her pockets empty.

"Figures," she muttered, "trapped underground with no idea where I am or where I'm going and I forget my lighter."

She let out a sigh and continued stumbling through the darkness in search of some sort of light as her limbs started to tingle again as if they had fallen asleep.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:05 P.M.**

Ron turned to where Monique, Amelia and Ned all stood in the door way with their rail guns still smoking.

"See?" he said with a flourish, "And we have the room to ourselves."

Monique nodded lightly and entered the room cautiously, "Well not all of us can regenerate from wounds."

Ned laughed and approached a large computer screen surrounded by buttons, "Who wants to bet that the shield shut off button is one of these buttons?" he looked at the buttons and whispered, "Just like the Bueno Nacho cash register..."

Amelia approached a different computer screen that showed video image of the entire city. She watched for a moment as the carnage and bloodshed up there was almost to horrifying to watch but she instead focused on a way to help out humanity.

She watched the screens for several more moments before turning to a large button that her suit's heads up display translated as saying _Air Defense._

She pushed the button and watched as the main anti aircraft cannon tearing apart Yori's jump jets suddenly powered down as did the rest of the air defenses across the city.

Ned appeared behind her and nodded, "Nice work, but let's see if we can help out Kim."

He reached over and pressed a button that read _Tunnel Lights._

Ron saw Ned push the button and tapped his radio, "Kim, we're going to give you light so brace yourself."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:07 P.M.**

Kim heard Ron's voice mere moments before bright white lights blasted the interior of the tunnels, instantly blinding everything in them as their night vision goggles amplified the light to near blinding levels.

Kim blinked her eyes as a dull white blur was all she could see and she tore at her mask to take off the night vision. Finally she succeeded in tearing the night vision off and started blinking rapidly to see again.

As her vision focused, she saw a dark mass in front of her that appeared to be stumbling around as well. Kim rubbed at her eyes and moments later the dark mass came into focus and-

"Betty?" Kim asked in confusion, "What are you doing down here?"

Dr. Elizabeth Director turned to stare at Kim with her two healed eyes and cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Kim?"

Kim nodded as she tightened her grip on her gun, "Aren't you supposed to be on the surface leading the diversion?"

Betty nodded, "I can't explain why I'm down here but I need to be down here."

"For what?" Felix asked as he struggled to see clearly.

"For this," Betty said as she pulled the pistol from its holster on her side and proceeded to shoot Kim twice in the chest.

**BOOM BOOM**

Kim placed a hand on her chest and looked questionly at the hand that came back soaked in blood, "Betty?"

"Forgive me," Betty said emotionlessly as she held the gun to her head, "Now the universe will go back to how it's supposed to be."

She pulled the trigger.

Kim stared in shock at Betty's bloody form before turning back to Felix, "Felix, I don't feel so..."

Kim didn't finish as her legs refused to work and she collapsed to the ground in a heap even as she felt Felix struggle to catch her.

Kim looked into Felix's face and lightly cupped his cheek as he pulled her into his lap, "Not me," she gasped, "Not…"

The last thing Kim saw was Felix's face screaming into hers but then Kim's world went white and she knew no more.

"No," Felix breathed, blinking through tears that blocked his vision, "Please don't go."

He hugged Kim close and cried even as Bonnie tried to press a bandage against Kim's wounds. Several seconds later Bonnie realized the futility of her actions as she saw Kim's lifeless eyes.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie apologized as Felix's gaze snapped to the woman, "Kim is…Kim is dead."

* * *

******December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:10 P.M.**

**_Brzat Brzat_**

Will Du and his remaining Synthodrones ducked under a half wall as bursts of energy sang through the air towards him, raindrops hissing as the energy evaporated the water.

Several Synthodrones were not so lucky and were sliced open, instantly spilling the neon green goo inside them onto the ground.

"FIRE!" Will shouted when there was a lull in the Lowardians assault.

Barkin was at his side in an instant, the minigun in his hand already spitting out hundreds of shell casings to the muddy ground.

One shell casing bounced to the ground but immediately bounced back up and rose silently into the sky.

For a moment the world shook as Humanity and Lowardians clashed over this little street in Paris.

The sound of the gunfire, the screams and the howls of Lowardians were deafened as Will targeted Lowardian after Lowardian, every Lowardian he targeted was transformed into red mist.

Red mist that mysteriously rose into the sky.

Still the two sides fired, the small firefight transforming into a head as both sides refused to give any ground.

Another random shell casing rose into the sky.

"KEEP UP THE FIRE!" Barkin shouted over the cacophony, "THEY'RE BREAKING!"

Will was silent but still kept firing across the now rain free battlefield, the gun barrel growing warm in his hand.

He ducked behind a low wall and reloaded before hopping up and firing at the Lowardians again. He spun to fire at one Lowardian but realized too late that the alien had already launched its energy blast at him.

As the energy blast hissed towards him all firing ceased as everyone turned to stare at the green burst of death.

Will watched the oncoming death with confusion written across his face.

The orb of green energy had stopped mid flight and now it was hanging in the air like a piece of fruit waiting to be plucked.

Will looked across the street to where the Lowardians were staring at the orb in confusion.

Slowly...cautiously, Will raised his gun and pointed it at the Lowardians and pulled the trigger.

**BOOM**

The gunshot echoed across the now silent battlefield but no one cared as the bullet too was now hanging suspended in the air alongside the orb of energy.

Without warning, both objects rocketed into the sky and then everyone saw IT.

The Nothing descended from the sky, eating and consuming everything in this universe.

As The Nothing touched the ground, the world shook as IT corroded and sucked away all things not touching the ground.

A Lowardian fired at The Nothing but was instantly consumed as a tendril of Nothing swept through him, erasing him from existence.

"FIRE!" Will screamed and as one all weapons were instantly firing at The Nothing.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:13 P.M.**

If The Nothing had a face it would have smiled.

This last bit of resistance made its purpose all that much more enjoyable and the last remnants of all living creatures just made The Nothing cackle in delight.

It waited for a bit just to give the remnant a little bit of hope, every passing moment The Nothing grew as more and more was thrown at it. Soon The Nothing grew bored of the resistance and set about its purpose.

Within a matter of minutes only Nothing remained.

* * *

_Plip._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Disney owns it all.**

**Author's Notes: **Well I guess the self insert went over pretty well, thank you for all the well wishes and votes of approval on that development. It really does mean a lot to hear your praise and criticisms. Thank you.

Special thanks this week goes to Twuscany (How's that for you buddy?), Darev (Are they even doing Fannies this year?), Joe Stoppinghem (Where can I pick those up? they sound delicious), Eddy13 (Every dog has it's day), Sentinel103 (Barkin is a stud. No comment, just agreement), Taechunsa (I don't think many of the predictions will be coming true now), CajunBear73 (Plots get away from me almost as many times as 73 bears do.)

And thank you to you, the ever silent reader. If you have a comment, concern or a question, feel free to message me and I'll respond. You never know, I might just tell you a spoiler to answer your question.

See you with next chapter.

TRS


	20. The Rules

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:12 P.M.**

Death was nothing new to Felix Renton. In fact death had almost become routine in his life, just another habit to form: brush your teeth, wash your face, avoid killer aliens, kill killer aliens, go home, go to bed.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

With the entire human population having been systematically hunted down over the last seven years in what could only be described as a brutal genocide, Felix had developed a coldness and detachment that had had made him callous to death.

On more than one occasion he had sent soldiers to their deaths on suicide missions, heck he'd executed his fair share of brainwashed Humans that had tried to kill his team on multiple occasions. He'd been an angel of death on the battlefield but Kim made Felix look like Mother Teresa in comparison.

When Kim's motto had said she could do anything, that applied even to battle field tactics and a cold wartime brutality that even Dr. Director had never seen. It was never discussed openly around Kim but it was only whispered in shadows but there were those who thought Kim's tactics were almost too brutal.

Too dangerous.

...too Lowardian.

Kim had changed after the loss of her family in the retreat of Middleton and maybe that was why Felix had been drawn to the cheerleader over the next couple of months.

Granted Felix had always been there for Kim and Ron in High School, seeing their future as a couple long before the two of them ever had but never once had he wanted Kim as anything more than a friend.

But then the war happened.

Kim had taken the death of her family hard and over the course of a year Felix had watched Kim slide into madness as all she loved had been taken from her.

Ron had tried to keep the relationship with Kim going but she could never look at him without seeing the man who murdered her family. For almost a year he had tried to keep the relationship alive with Kim but no matter what he said or did, she would always push him away.

Finally Ron had had enough and did what no one ever thought he would do: He left Kim.

For months after the invasion the Yamanouchi School had requested Ron's help in holding back the Lowardians and after Kim's final rejection, Ron had left.

Ron leaving to join Yamanouchi had been the final straw for Kim and Felix had watched in horror as Kim became more reckless and at times suicidal in her missions.

After Kim had pushed Ron away she'd pulled into herself and Felix saw that without someone near her, Kim was going to snap and possibly kill a large number of people as well. The sheer fact that in less than a year after her family's death Kim was the most feared human being on the planet, at least in the Lowardian's eyes had shown Kim to be powerful in their eyes.

Kim was power.

Kim was death.

And that had made Felix realize that Kim was on the tipping point, hanging over the edge on the brink of insanity.

He knew that all it would take would be one final push and Kim would snap.

Because of this undeniable fact, Felix stayed close to Kim through it all. No matter her mood he was there for her. He was caring for her despite the limitations, despite the times she would retreat to within herself, Felix would be there, always caring, always there to lead her away from the darkness.

Away from the edge.

Felix wasn't sure when the desire to protect Kim from herself had transformed to love but regardless, Felix had fallen for Kim and for the next several years they became the most feared duo on the planet. It was the ultimate power the two shared as they were the world's last hope or maybe it was the fact that getting to know Kim had been the best thing to happen to Felix in...well pretty much ever.

He'd prepared himself for this contingency, for Kim dying. Every time a soldier under his command died, Felix imagined it was Kim in preparation for this day. To Felix they were just numbers, never anything more than names. They were anyone.

But Kim wasn't just anyone, she was Felix's wife.

Correction: She was Felix's Life.

In that bright tunnel beneath Paris he was cradled Kim's head in his lap, rocking the still body back and forth, not caring about the blood pooling around him or coating his hands.

"Felix," Josh's voice cut through his detachment and Felix looked up with eyes not seeing anything.

"What?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

Josh shook his head, "She's gone. We have to go."

"Why?" Felix asked and clutched Kim all the tighter, "Without Kim and Betty there's nothing left for us to do. We're all dead."

Tara appeared next to Felix and tugged at the man's shoulder, "they're both dead now, but if we fail they'll have died in vain," she paused, "but not Betty, she sorta went crazy there and killed Kim-_oof_."

Josh nudged her in the side long enough to break her concentration and she turned to him with a questioning expression.

He shook his head and held up his hands as if to say _what are you thinking?_

Realizing her words Tara shook her head and fumbled over her words, "I mean…that's not what I…wait…"

"All right," Bonnie said hurriedly and interrupted Tara to pull at Felix's suit, "we have to leave her Felix."

Felix refused to acknowledge Bonnie's tugging.

Bonnie shook her head, "Brick grab him."

Without a word, the former Middleton Football star grabbed Felix under the arms and pulled him away.

"No, NO!" Felix shouted and started kicking as Brick pulled him away as easily as one does a misbehaving child in the store, "WE CAN'T LEAVE HER!"

"I'm sorry Felix," Bonnie said as she closed Kim's eyes, "she'll just be additional weight."

"NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE HER!" Felix continued his screaming, "WE CAN'T JU-"

**CRACK**

He stopped her hysterics as Tara whacked Felix at the base of his skull with her rail gun, instantly knocking out the hysterical man.

The tunnels descended back into silence as everyone turned to stare at Tara, "He's going to be angry when she wakes up," Bonnie cautioned the platinum blonde haired woman.

Tara nodded, "I know," she paused and checked her gun, "that's why I'm hoping we'll be back at the castle at that time."

The group descended back into silence as they cast one last look back at Kim's dead body before they continued their descent into Paris.

The group stopped in confusion as water droplets rose to the ceiling, forming puddles that reflected back to them.

Tara reached a hand up and touched the water congealing above them, "Bonnie?"

"Yeah?" came the short reply.

"I'm not going crazy right?" Tara asked as more water formed above them.

Bonnie was never able to answer as a tendril of Nothing passed through her and erased her from existence.

_Plip_

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****7:38 P.M.**

"Hey!" Mark said in an excited tone as he was about to unplug the computer, "Come check this out!"

Robert walked into the den with his coat and car keys in hand, "What?"

"The computer just started working again," Mark reported.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked in confusion.

"I mean the computer just started erasing S1 through S4," Mark leaned forward and stared at the screen, "and it appears to be going quickly," he paused and his eyes widened, "I mean really quickly. If we wait for a few minutes the entire thing will be gone and then we can go pay Sidekick a visit."

Robert was silent as he put down his coat, "All right, we'll wait."

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****7:40 P.M.**

"Let loose the bonds…" he muttered, "…shrug this mortal coil…" he coughed weakly, "...only then will the path to the creators open," The Real Sidekick was silent before uttering his last word, "Jump."

SilverWolf05 looked over her shoulder at the creator in shock, "Sidekick?" she asked hesitantly, "you OK over there?"

Looking at the bed Wolf let out a sigh of relief as The Real Sidekick was only mumbling in his sleep. She watched him for a few more seconds before taking a deep breath and turning back to the computer. She looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen and blinked quickly as she realized how much time had passed.

She looked at the chapter and nodded quietly at her handiwork. She'd need to proof read it, but she was confident in her abilities to finish another chapter before Mark and Robert arrived. When they did, she wanted to focus entirely on the handling of Sidekick. Even though he had broken the rules, she still cared for the Creator and as such felt the need to write enough to get the story back on track.

"…have a choice…" he mumbled in his sleep and Wolf turned back to him, "…Ron is the key…"

She watched him muttering in his sleep for several minutes as portions of thoughts and ideas flowed from his mouth. Eventually he slipped back into a silent sleep and Wolf leaned back in the chair, deep in thought.

_You made the wrong choice_, she told herself.

"No I followed the rules," she answered her mind.

_Screw the rules_, her mind countered, Y_ou and I both know he was doing the right thing._

"Well it didn't stop me from killing Kim," Wolf answered.

_She's not dead yet,_ her conscience answered, _You saw his notes_.

"She's dead," came the reply, "She took two rounds to the chest and then I collapsed the universe. Kimberly Ann Possible is dead," she paused and took a deep breath, "And nothing and no one can bring her back."

_So that's it?_ Her inner voice answered, Y_ou're going to betray Sidekick after all this time?_

"It was his fault he got into this mess," Wolf answered as she stood to her feet and moved towards the kitchen.

As she passed the door leading into the kitchen she stopped by a large framed picture hanging on the wall. She'd never noticed it before but stopped and stared at the list and silently read the contents.

**_The Rules of Being a Creator_**

Wolf stared in wonder, never realizing how often she had passed these rules without ever seeing them.

_1) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to never get emotionally involved with the Chosen Beings._

_Broken_ Wolf thought to herself.

_2) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to self insert themselves into creation. Doing so will result in an automatic expulsion from the order of Creators._

_Broke that one_ Wolf observed.

_3) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to create original characters that supersede the role of the chosen beings unless you have permission of the Founders._

_Tam_ she answered herself, _Tam was a broken rule._

_4) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to work without a Beta. This will ensure continuity and that the creation will remain cohesive._

Wolf stopped, her mind conceded,_ Actually that one he did follow for the most part._

_Except for the part where you beat him into unconsciousness_ her mind countered.

_5) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to change the plan set forth by the Founders. The only exception is if they are given permission to do so by the Founders._

_He was supposed to kill her and he hasn't. He's trying to do... _Wolf paused, unsure of her brother's plan. She glanced back at his notebook as she realized The Real Sidekick had veered from his original plan.

SilverWolf05 sighed and skipped a few of the lines as she mentally checked off what rules her brother had broken and what rules he had followed.

_8) Under no circumstances is a Beta allowed to take over from a Creator unless said Creator has violated #6._

_9) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to work without permission from the Founders._

_10) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to be cruel to other Creators. Doing so will ensure expulsion from the order._

_11) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to deliberately alter the personalities of the chosen beings without expressed permission of the Founders or if the motives are properly explained._

"Aren't we all guilty of that one?" she asked herself as she thought to her own creations.

_12) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to change past aspects of creation to fit their needs._  
Note: This differs from Rule #5 in that this means altering past submissions instead of changing the circumstances in one submission.  
Once submitted, everything is locked in.

_13) Under no circumstances is an expelled Creator allowed back into the order unless proof of their innocence can be shown._

_14) Under no circumstance is a Creator allowed to become romantically involved with their Beta._  
_You are paired with this Beta in the hopes that they will help you become a better Creator, not lover._

_15) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to make things up without first thinking out the ramifications._  
_Note: If a Creator wishes to change plan they must first submit a guided outline and be prepared for weighed consequences._

_16) Under no circumstances is a Creator allowed to stop their work halfway through unless they have filled out the appropriate forms and notified those that will be affected by the stop._  
_Exceptions to this include extenuating circumstances outside of the Creation._

She was about to walk away but a rule she had never seen before hovered near the bottom. It was a rule that all knew and yet no one spoke. The rule of all rules.

_17) Be yourself, create what you want, have fun._

Wolf turned away from the list in victory, "See? He broke over half the rules with this creation," she paused, "And that's not even talking about his other creations."

_Do you honestly blame him? _Her inner voice shook her head, A_sk yourself why he would break those rules._

"I don't need to know why-"

_Yes you do,_ her conscience answered, _You want to know why a Creator threw away everything he had for Kim._

Wolf knew where the conversation was going but she kept her mouth shut Y_ou're angry that he cares more for a Chosen Being than he does for you._

"We're siblings," she answered.

_You're angry that he didn't ask you to break the rules with him_ the voice answered quietly Y_ou feel betrayed that he went behind your back._

"He should have asked me," Wolf said angrily as she fought back tears, "I would have helped him."

_Well what are you going to do about it now?_

"Nothing," Wolf stormed back to the room where Sidekick still rested, "Mark and Robert are on their way here and they can deal with him then."

She sat in the chair and started typing, "I'm doing the right thing," she paused, uncertainty wracking her mind, "Right?"

Her conscience was silent.

"Right," she said if only to calm her nerves, "Of course I'm doing the right thing."

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****6:45 P.M.**

The Real Sidekick was hungry.

Actually he was famished. He couldn't understand why he was so hungry. It seemed like he had just eaten a little over an hour ago but here he was, standing in his kitchen wondering what on earth he was going to have for a midnight snack.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sidekick turned around and watched as his Beta SilverWolf05 entered the kitchen.

She reached over him and pulled out a box of corn flakes from the cupboard and poured a bowl. She poured the milk that had suddenly appeared next to her and offered it to him, "Milk?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She poured enough for him to eat before handing it to him, "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry," he answered with a full mouth of cereal. He swallowed, "So I'm eating."

She shook her head, "That's not what I asked you," she paused, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm eating," he replied, "I'm taking a break from writing and this is what I do when I take a break."

She raised an eyebrow, "The story is not finished Sidekick."

He shrugged, "I know, but it will be finished," he laughed, "I'll get back to it."

Her tone shifted, "Not at this rate you won't."

Something about her words woke something inside of him and his shoulder slumped in disappointment, "This is a dream isn't it."

"Yes it is," she answered as his cheek suddenly flared up in pain.

"And you aren't SilverWolf05?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Then who are you?" he was silent as his half remembered dream came back to him, "If you're the person I met last time we met you said we had memories together."

She smiled as his world began to dissolve, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

He wracked his brain, fighting through the pain of memories for answers before it finally hit him, "Hello Muse."

Her features morphed until she took on the form of one of the Greek Muses, "You keep writing and I'll guide you."

Thoughts and memories poured back into him, "But Wolf knocked me out and that's how I ended up here," he looked at her chestnut hair that sashayed in the non existent wind, "How do you suggest I get back to writing?"

Muse placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him in close, "You're a nerd-"

"I prefer the term geek," he interrupted and she laughed.

"Geek then," she pinched him on the shoulder and he felt himself waking up, "Use a geek trick to get out of this."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek before she whispered in his ear, "Do me one last thing."

He looked at her with eyes wide in expectancy, "Yes?"

"Wake Up."

* * *

**July 9th, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****7:47 P.M.**

Beige Ceiling.

His beige ceiling was the first sight he experienced upon waking up.

_Tap Clack Tappity Tap_

The sound of typing was the first sound he experienced upon waking up.

It took a moment to realize where he was and he turned towards the sound of typing and saw to his horror SilverWolf05 hunched over his computer.

"And so ends the life of Kimberly Ann Possible," he heard her announce gleefully and his lips curled into a snarl.

"I don't think so," The Real Sidekick said quietly as he rose from his bed and pulled two large metal rings from his night stand, "I'm taking back this story."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, Disney owns the rest.**

**Author's Notes**: So a bit of a tonal shift in this chapter. I wanted to include this chapter just so you all could see my code for writing a story and also call myself out for violating the very rules I say I follow. In addition, this chapter was also used to tie up the rules that preceded every chapter before this one.

And finally, this chapter was written because someone asked me to define how Felix and Kim could become a couple with Ron still alive. This is my interpretation reviewer. See kids? If you have a question, feel free to write me and I'll get back to you on it. Heck, I might even include your answer in a full chapter. Drop me a review if you want to sing my praises or fill my mailbox with hate mail.

As a segue...

Special thanks this week goes to Darev (Dead is dead), Twuscany (It is my story after all), Sentinel103 (Who said she was ever going to keep the promise?), Taechunsa (Whatevah, I do what I want!), Eddy13 (Your wish might be fulfilled soon), CajunBear73 (That depends on what she's getting me for Christmas), and Temporaryinsanity91 (You had one job to do Betty!).

And thank you to the silent reader. And especially you. You rock for tuning in every week to read this.

Until next time,

TRS


	21. Prime

July 9th, 2012  
Los Angeles, California  
7:47 P.M.

SilverWolf05 sat back in satisfaction.

"And here ends the life of Kimberly Ann Possible," she said slyly as she clicked the Submit button.

"Really?" The Real Sidekick asked, "You think it's easy writing Kim Possible's life?"

Before Wolf could move a handcuff clapped over her wrist as two fingers slammed into her shoulder pressure points.

"Vulcan Nerve Pinch," he announced in glee as she leaned forward in pain.

As she struggled through the pain that suddenly accompanied the nerve tweak, she was forcibly drug from the chair and before she could fight back The Real Sidekick had handcuffed her to the radiator on his wall.

"Stay there until I figure out what to do with you," her ordered and he started skimming the chapter Wolf had set up.

Wolf tugged at the handcuffs, "Where did you get handcuffs?" she paused, unsure if she should ask her next question, "Why do you even have handcuffs?"

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile, "Spoilers."

"You did not just quote Doctor Who to me," Wolf said angrily as she reached at The Real Sidekick with her free arm, "now why do you have these hand cuffs?"

The Real Sidekick turned back to his computer, "I don't ask you what you do in your free time. I expect the same courtesy."

Wolf looked at the handcuff on her wrist and fought the revulsion growing inside her as she tried not to think about where that handcuff had been or what it had been used for.

The Real Sidekick was silent for a long time as he read Wolf's changes before shaking his head, "you didn't..."

"You can't change it Sidekick," Wolf snickered from the radiator, "I've already submitted the chapter and there's no way you can stop her death."

The last thing Kim saw was Felix's face screaming into hers but then Kim's world went white and she knew no more, he read that line over and over again. There was no way he could change, alter or in any other way bring Kim back to life.

Kim Possible was dead.

He scrolled further down and his jaw went slack at what his beta had done.

It waited for a bit just to give the remnant a little bit of hope, every passing moment The Nothing grew as more and more was thrown at it. Soon The Nothing grew bored of the resistance and set about its purpose.

Within a matter of minutes only Nothing remained.

Plip.

The Universe was gone.

He didn't want to accept it but SilverWolf05 was right and the thought kept bouncing around in his head.

Kim Possible was dead.

"NO!" he shouted angrily, all trace of his calm and placid demeanor gone.

Wolf cringed as he shouted and her eyes widened as he picked up a book and threw it across the room. It slammed into the wall and tumbled to the carpeted floor with a loud thump.

She turned back to the Sidekick who was breathing deeply to fight the anger in him, "Why?" he asked, "Why would you do this?"

"You didn't ask me to help," she replied meekly, all trace of her arrogance was gone. Instead it had been replaced by a new understanding for the Creator, "You...you really care about her. Don't you?"

He nodded, "She didn't deserve to die."

"You and I both agreed it was for the best," she answered quietly, "You said last Creation that these things happen for the greater good."

"That was a different creation," he said quietly back. To Wolf, he looked defeated, almost like an enormous part of him was gone and she could tell it was killing him even more than his disease.

"Suppose," she paused as she struggled to find the words, "Suppose you could bring her back?"

He shook his head, "There's no way to. You've already killed her."

"Don't even think of lying to me," She shook her head disapprovingly, "I saw your notebook. I know the one I killed wasn't the real Kim," she paused and looked up at him, "And that Universe I collapsed was not the real one either."

"What do you mean?" he asked, hoping she wasn't

"The Kim I killed was Kim of Universe Fifteen," she took a deep breath, "We've been following the wrong Kim since the beginning of Act II."

He opened his mouth to argue but realized it would be pointless to lie to her, "Did you figure it out before you saw the notebook?"

She shook her head, "There were clues but not a definite answer," she saw his questioning gaze, "Kim was Kim Prime in Act I and then you change her into Kim Fifteen in Act II and hope no one would notice?"

He smirked, "That was the plan."

"Using Kim Fifteen opens the door to bringing her back," she suggested, bringing the conversation back on track.

He looked at her hesitantly, a familiar spark of hope appearing in his eye as he realized what she was suggesting, "Ok…"

"What would you do?" she asked as she already had the plan in her mind, "What would you do if you brought her back?"

"I'd end this," he said quietly with defeat written across his frail features.

"Good," she smiled, "Then you know what you need to do," she took a deep breath and paused to build tension, "Prime."

His laughter echoed around the room, "I can't do that, she's not just my last one, she is everyone's last one," he burst out laughing again, "The original Kim Possible."

He struggled with finding the right word before it came to him, "Kim Prime."

She shrugged, "I don't see what choice you have? Robert and Mark are on their way over here and if you want to save Kim before they get here to expel you from the Order, I suggest you do what I say."

His eyes narrowed, "Why are you helping me?"

She sighed, "Because like it or not, I'm your Beta, even to the end," she shrugged, "And I'm still your sister."

He looked into her eyes and seeing truth he nodded slowly, "Fine, we bring in Prime. How do you recommend we do that?"

"First get me out of these handcuffs," she ordered.

"Maybe later," he said off handedly, "Now tell me how you would bring her back."

She took a deep breath and with a smile that would make the Cheshire cat jealous uttered two words, "Rule Six."

* * *

December 20th, 2015 A.D.  
Paris, France  
7:07 P.M.

"Kim," Ron's voice echoed through her radio, "we're going to give you light so brace yourself."

Kim Fifteen barely had time to register those words as light flooded into the tunnel and her night vision that had once benefited her in the near pitch black tunnels, turned against her as the light was amplified to painful levels.

Kim lurched around the tunnel and tore at her mask even as she heard the team following suit. Screams of pain echoed around the tunnel as the light tore into everyone's vision and blinded them.

Somehow Kim succeeded in removing the mask from her face and blinked rapidly to restore her vision. Through the white light blurring her vision she saw a dark figure lurching around further down the tunnel but Kim paid it no mind as she finally succeeded in restoring her sight and she looked around the now lit tunnel in satisfaction.

With her vision restored, Kim turned back to the dark mass in front of her and raised an eyebrow as she saw-

"Betty?" Kim asked in confusion, "What are you doing down here?"

Dr. Elizabeth Director turned to stare at Kim with her two healed eyes and cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Kim?"

Kim nodded as she tightened her grip on her gun, "Aren't you supposed to be on the surface leading the diversion?"

Betty nodded, "I can't explain why I'm down here but I need to be down here."

"For what?" Felix asked as he struggled to see clearly.

"For this," Betty said as she pulled the pistol from its holster on her side and proceeded to shoot Kim twice in the chest.

BOOM BOOM

Kim placed a hand on her chest and looked questionly at the hand that came back soaked in blood, "Betty?"

"Forgive me," Betty said emotionlessly as she held the gun to her head, "Now the universe will go back to how it's supposed to be."

She pulled the trigger.

Kim stared in shock at Betty's bloody form before turning back to Felix, "Felix, I don't feel so..."

Kim didn't finish as her legs refused to work and she collapsed to the ground in a heap even as she felt Felix struggle to catch her.

Kim looked into Felix's face and lightly cupped his cheek as he pulled her into his lap, "Not me," she gasped, "Not…"

The last thing Kim saw was Felix's face screaming into hers but then Kim's world went white and she knew no more.

* * *

July 9th, 2012  
Los Angeles, California  
7:50 P.M.

In his chair he smiled, "Not today you don't."

With a nervous smile, The Real Sidekick hit a button on his keyboard and brought Kim Possible back from the dead.

* * *

December 20th, 2015 A.D.  
Paris, France  
7:07 P.M.

"Betty?" Kim asked in confusion, "What are you doing down here?"

Dr. Elizabeth Director turned to stare at Kim with her two healed eyes and cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Kim?"

Kim nodded as she tightened her grip on her gun, "Aren't you supposed to be on the surface leading the diversion?"

Betty nodded, "I can't explain why I'm down here but I need to be down here."

"For what?" Felix asked as he struggled to see clearly.

"For this," Betty said as she pulled the pistol from its holster on her side and proceeded to shoot Kim twice in the chest.

BOOM BOOM

Twin streaks of silver erupted from Betty's gun towards Kim. The bullets traveling faster than the speed of sound hissed through the air but miraculously they only grazed Kim's battle suit, their passing disturbing the air and knocking Kim onto her back.

As Kim fell backwards, Felix moved. In moments he had removed the pistol from Betty's hand and had thrown the older woman to the floor where she hit the steel grating with a loud clang.

Felix turned back to his wife, "Kim?"

Kim coughed and raised her hand in thumbs up gesture, "I'm OK," Bonnie helped Kim into a sitting position, "Wade made this suit resistant to Shego's plasma, a few bullets are nothing."

She lightly pushed Bonnie away and stood to her feet shakily and held up her arms to look at the bullet glances that quickly sealed themselves with a smile, "It'll take a lot more than that to kill me."

Felix smiled and turned back to Betty, "What are you doing?!" he shouted angrily.

Betty shook her head, "I don't know," she looked around in confusion, "One second I'm above ground following her directions, the next you're on top of me."

Josh took a step forward, "Can we continue this discussion at a later time?"

Bonnie nodded, "You take your team and get Shego, we'll meet up at the Machine."

Josh nodded and his group raced down a side passage and were soon lost among the tunnels.

Kim turned back to Felix and Betty and approached them with a coldness she was surprised to find. She crouched by the women, "Who is 'her'?"

Betty nodded, "The voice, she was ordering me to kill you-"

"And you just went along with it?" Felix interrupted angrily and he clamped a hand on Betty's throat.

Kim placed a hand on Felix's shoulder, "Felix don't."

Felix turned back, "You can't be serious-"

Kim went on without hearing her husband, "Tell me more about the voice."

Betty turned back to Kim, "She wanted me to kill you and in exchange she would make all this go away."

Which is in itself not a lie.

Kim looked around, "Sidekick?"

Betty turned to Kim, "Wait you heard that too?"

As touching as this reunion is, you need to keep moving. The sooner you get Shego and the Machine the better.

"What about Betty?" Kim asked as she ignored the looks from Bonnie and Tara. Hana simply smiled as she processed the entire situation.

Bring Betty with you Sidekick ordered, You need her.

"Need I remind you she tried to kill me?" Kim asked angrily.

Did she kill you this time?

Kim stumbled with words, "Well no-but-"

But nothing, you're still breathing and that's enough for you the voice sounded angry but soon transferred back to a neutral tone, Get moving and don't kill her.

Kim turned back to Felix, "Let her go."

Felix shook his head, "You cannot be serious. If you want to be talking to nonexistent people fine, but do not expect me to expect me to just let this woman go. She tried to kill you."

Kim nodded, "But she's needed."

Felix refused to budge, "I can't let her go."

Kim took Felix's hand and pulled him away from Betty, "I once told you I was a time traveler and you believed me only based on my word. Now that I'm back, why don't you trust me?"

Tara helped Betty to her feet and the clattering caused Felix to turn around slowly, "She tried…"

Kim pulled Felix back to facing her, "…But she didn't."

Felix was silent for a moment before nodding slowly, "Let's go."

* * *

December 20th, 2015 A.D.  
Paris, France  
7:10 P.M.

"Ron, which button are we pressing?" Monique asked as she looked over a myriad of glowing buttons.

"What difference does it make?" Ned asked as he reached out to press a random button.

Ron grabbed Ned's wrist, stopping the man mere centimeters from pushing a button, "The difference is that unlike one of Drakken's old lairs, pushing the wrong button results in the shield core over loading and detonating in an explosion that would make Hiroshima look like a firecracker," he paused and scanned the buttons silently, "Not even I would survive a blast that size."

Ned quietly withdrew his hand, "Then which button do we press?"

Ron's face lit up in a smile, "Not a button."

Monique threw her hands up in with a frustrated sigh, "Then what is it?"

Ron pointed to a large switch on the wall with a knowing smile, "Why the Off Switch of course."

* * *

December 20th, 2015 A.D.  
Paris, France  
7:11 P.M.

_Bwooooom_

Warhok stopped midstride and turned to look out a window as he saw the shield surrounding his city collapse.

"My lord," his attendant standing behind him said meekly, "They've found the Off Switch."

Warhok growled deep in his throat and quietly muttered to himself, "WARMONGA WILL NEVER LET ME HEAR THE END OF THIS."

Knowing his life hung in the balance, the attendant remained silent but was forced to speak as communicator began buzzing.

"Report," the Lowardian began but Warhok snatched the communicator from his hand and walked off with it.

"The intruders are in the main reactor room," the voice over the radio said, "There are also reports that they are heading for the machine."

Warhok was silent for a moment before nodding, "MY ORDERS STILL STAND, HOLD THEM IN THE STREETS WHILE WE PROTECT THE MACHINE."

"Understood," radio reported before it clicked off.

Warhok turned from the window and started running down the hall in long strides that his attendant struggled to keep pace with.

The arrived at an elevator that closed quietly behind them and the attendant felt his stomach rise as the elevator plummeted into the Earth.

"My lord?" the attendant asked, "What about the shield? Are we going to start it back up?"

Warhok laughed, "WE'LL HAVE TO PASS THROUGH THE SHIELD ROOM TO REACH THE MACHINE," Warhok cracked his knuckle menacingly, "WE'LL KILL THE GROUP IN THE SHIELD ROOM AND THEN TAKE BACK OUR MACHINE."

* * *

December 20th, 2015 A.D.  
Paris, France  
7:10 P.M.

_Ratatatatatatat_

Yori let loose a string of curses that would make a sailor blush as she yanked on her aircraft's controls and banked away from the incoming antiaircraft fire.

Another stream of antiaircraft fire Lowardians on the ground rose up from the ground and Yori winced as several energy bursts glanced off the side of her craft.

Please, she prayed silently to the Creator as she fired a set of rockets at approaching soldiers on the ground and watched in grim satisfaction as they were consumed by the ensuing explosion, please get us out of here.

Bwooooooom

As if by her command, the shield surrounding Paris collapsed and disintegrated into nothing. Instantly the glass surrounding her cockpit was covered with pouring rain and she fought to stay air born.

When she had finally corrected her craft, she turned to her radio and switched it on, "GJ!" she shouted into the mike.

_"This is GJ,_" Will Du's voice echoed over her radio.

Yori banked hard as a flying Lowardian just missed her craft. The alien tried to latch onto her side but she waggled her wings and the Lowardian tumbled into the aircraft's turbine.

"I need to talk to Betty," she commented as he her craft groaned in protest to the Lowardian in her engine.

_"Betty is gone,"_ Will shouted over the radio and Yori heard the sound of shooting coming from Will, _"I'm all you've got."_

"Fine," Yori said tersely as she struggled to see through rain, "If you're in command I sincerely recommend that we retreat."

_"I agree,_" Will said over the radio, _"We've already spent too long here. We're pulling back-"_ the sound of gunfire echoed again over the radio_, "We're pulling back and we're leaving on the Derricks inside of the next two minutes,"_ he paused as Yori launched flew over the retreat, _"we need what's left of Yamanouchi to cover our retreat."_

Yori nodded, "We'll cover you until we're out of Paris airspace. Yori out."

She switched off her radio and took a deep breath.

The raid was almost complete.

* * *

_December 20th, 2015 A.D._  
_Paris, France_  
_7:35 P.M._

Will crouched in the mud as he waited for his rifle to cool down. He'd fired so many rounds from his rail gun that every other shot was overheating the gun. The gun finally was cool enough to fire and Will hopped up and fired another round through an advancing column of Lowardians.

He ducked down as his gun beeped again. A constant reminder that he had to wait another couple of seconds for a cool down.

A soldier appeared next to him with a rail gun in his hand, "Sir!" he shouted over the gun fire, "We're pulling back to the Derricks and the Lowardians know it," an energy blast tore apart part of their cover, "Barkin sent me up here to cover your getting back to the main group."

_"Du-Chan,_" Yori's voice sounded in his ear,_ "We see you both and we're going to cover you."_

Will peeked over the wall and brought his head back down as an energy blast nearly took his head off, "Make it quick Yori, we're dying out here."

_"Affirmative,"_ Yori answered, _"We're coming in and we'll plow the way for you. Keep running and we'll get you back to the Derricks."_

Will nodded to the soldier and with a resolved nod sprinted with the soldier back towards the wall.

The two men ran through nearly abandoned streets, the last of humanity retreating back to the wall surrounding Paris.

Will was about to turn down an alley but the soldier next to him pulled him roughly to the side, "Not that way," the two men ducked down another street as Lowardians nipped at their heels.

Energy blasts zipped and hissed around the two retreating humans and for a brief moment, Will thought they'd make it.

That was exactly when an energy beam erupted beneath his feet and lifted the two men into the air.

Will tumbled to the ground, mud and rubble falling onto him.

His world shaking and moving almost in slow motion, Will felt two hands digging him out of the mud and haul him to his feet.

"C'mon," the soldier shouted, his face streaked with mud and blood, "You're almost there!"

Will nodded and took a hesitant step forward before shrugging off the soldier and together the two of them sprinted through the city.

Will continued to sprint through the city even as energy beams singed past him and blackened his clothing. Bullets whined overhead and rockets left smoke trails as Yori and what remained of her fighters tore into the final onslaught of Lowardians.

"KEEP MOVING!" Yori shouted as her craft skimmed the streets and just barely missed Will's sprinting body as soon as she cleared him she unleashed the last of her ammunition on the following aliens and turned them into fire and blood.

Still the Global Justice Officer ran, his muscles screaming for relief as he continued his sprint for safety. Mud flew up around him as he pushed his body beyond its limits, yet he still continued his run to safety. Before him he could see the ramp leading up to the last departing Derrick and he heard the growl of Lowardians behind him as they chased after these last humans in Paris.

"You're almost there Du-Chan," Yori confirmed as Will hurdled over a makeshift barrier that had been erected at the base of the ramp leading up to the departing Derrick. His body compensated for the sudden incline and he kept his pace even as he heard the thunderous footsteps of the Lowardians behind him.

A burst of bullets zipped overhead followed by a burst of rocket fire but Will ignored it as he tossed his gun to the side and ran with a new determination.

They were nearly to the Derrick.

On the platform of the retreating Derrick, Will saw Steven Barkin firing indiscriminately into Paris with his mini gun.

Will knew one of those guns weighed close to seventy pounds with the ammunition yet Barkin hoisted it and waved the gun around like it was nothing. He fired at an approaching Lowardian and Will watched in grim satisfaction as the creature vanished in a cloud of smoke and red mist. The thunderous footsteps were closer to Will and he could only imagine the outstretched hands of the Lowardians grasping for him and he shouted for help. He saw Steve nod in confirmation and directed the Synthodrones towards the Lowardians chasing after Will and the soldier.

Lethal bullets of lead zipped past his head but Will hardly slowed. In fact, he sprinted faster as a slug sliced past his uniform, tearing a clear cut but drawing no blood.

On the Derrick, Will saw Barkin toss his now empty gun aside and shout encouragement as the remaining Synthodrones continued firing with deadly accuracy.

As they neared the Derrick he heard Yori shout something into his ear about her dropping her fuel tank or something like that. He really wasn't paying attention as he sprinted and only when he saw Yori zip over him and drop a large fuel tank that splattered and covered the top of the wall in the thick jet fuel did Will really start to worry. He felt the liquid splatter against his back but he kept running.

Nearly there, Will's body was beyond screaming for relief as Will ran to the departing Derrick. He saw the Derrick had already detached from the wall and Barkin was screaming for him.

"JUMP!" the former Marine shouted, "I'LL CATCH YOU!"

Will nodded slightly as he called up the last of his reserves and leapt from the wall of Paris to the retreating Derrick even as Yori's final rocket slammed into the jet fuel covered wall and light it up behind him in an enormous explosion. He felt the flames licking at his back as he sailed out into space, allowing the shock wave to propel his body further than if he had jumped on his own power.

He flew through the air towards the Derrick but watched in horror as he fell short of the Derrick and tumbled towards the ground.

For several agonizing seconds that felt like an eternity Will tumbled to the muddy death below.

"OOF!" he grunted as he felt a hand clasp his and stop his descent towards a muddy death. He looked up in gratitude as Steve Barkin held him firmly by his arm and with little effort pulled him onto the relative cover of the Derrick.

Will laughed as he fell to his knees on the derrick and turned to look back on the wall of the city that was now aflame. Behind him, he saw the Lowardians pulling back from the walls and into the heart of their city.

For the moment, the Derricks were on their own with what remained of Yamanouchi flying overhead as air support.

As they retreated from the city, one of the jets broke formation and darted back towards Paris with afterburners burning. The craft was soon lost in the rain as Will brought his radio up to his ear, "Yori?"

"Hai?" she asked over the radio, to Will she sounded even more tense than usual.

"We just saw one of Yamanouchi's jets head back into Paris," Will explained.

"That is me," Yori answered as she weaved through anti aircraft fire towards the center of the city.

Will was silent for a moment, "Why?"

"Stoppable-San needs me," came the enigmatic reply as Yori shut off her radio and she did a barrel roll that helped her avoid more incoming anti aircraft fire. She had a destination in mind and as she zipped through the city towards Kim and Ron, she knew that she would need split second timing for this plan of Kim's to work.

Will didn't care what happened to Yori but instead he raised his head enough to see they were the last of the retreating Derricks. Each one crammed to the brim with the remaining human and Synthodrone survivors.

Barkin crouched next to Will and nodded to the city, "Betty?"

Will shook his head as the Derrick rumbled away from the city, "She didn't make it," he paused, "Any sign of pursuit?"

Barkin shook his head, "No. Seeing as Betty didn't come back, you're in charge now. Orders?"

Will turned to look at Barkin and pointed in the way they were going, "Back to our headquarters and hope that Kim's plan was worth it."

Barkin stood to his feet and walked off to distribute orders around to the remaining synthodrones.

The soldier Will had run with appeared next to him, mud still caking his face and he stared silently at the city they were retreating from.

"Some day," the soldier commented idly in the rain.

Will snorted, "Yeah, some day," he turned to the soldier, "Thank you back there."

"I couldn't leave someone like you behind," the soldier smiled, "Especially not one the Creator feels is necessary."

Will turned to the man but he was gone, his form retreating into the driver cabin.

Will shook his head as he continued to watch the city as they rumbled away but soon he found himself leaning against the wall of the Derrick before finally letting the sweet relief of unconsciousness claim him.

Barkin made his way back to Will who he just shook his head at. Checking to make sure Will was in fact still breathing Barkin let out a sigh and sat down on the wet metal next to Will, "Sleep now because in a few hours-"

_Thump_

Barkin turned back to city in horror as the center of the city lit up in a pure white light. An expanding bubble of light poured from the ground, the glow sweeping over the city racing through the buildings as it expanded outward. For a moment it looked like almost beaut-

_KABOOM_

The white light engulfed the city and instantly turned the remains of the once proud city of Paris into nothing more than a crater of smoke and ash. The shock wave of the blast lifted the derrick up on its front treads and the pilot inside the driving compartment struggled to steer the Derrick.

The white light raced after the Derricks as if the light wouldn't let them leave. It ate everything in its path, instantly vaporizing the remains of broken machines and reaching so far into the sky that it consumed the clouds over Paris. As it neared the Derricks the curtain of White Death rumbled to a stop before it condensed back until it was nothing more than a memory.

Barkin blinked rapidly as his eyes struggled to handle the white light that had just blinded him and moments later he was able to see again but just as soon as he saw again, he almost wish he hadn't.

Nothing remained of Paris. An enormous crater rested where Paris had once been and in its place nothing remained. The edges of the crater had been cooked to solid glass and Barkin heard the sizzling as the rain overhead came into contact with the still cooling glass. His jaw dropped at the sheer devastation before him and he could do nothing more than sit and watch the crater that had once been the city.

Thinking quickly, Barkin pulled out Will's radio and clicked it on, "Yori come in."

Silence.

"Come in Yori."

Still no answer.

"Kim come in," he tried a new tactic.

Nothing.

"Anyone," Barkin was desperate now. He needed someone to give him orders.

"If you can hear me, talk to me."

Barkin's radio picked up nothing.

He was alone now.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Disney owns the rest.

Author's Notes: Did you honestly think I would end the story with Kim dying and the Universe collapsing? That being said, 50 TRS points to Teachunsa for picking up on Kim not being Kim at the start of Act II. Very observant sir. And before I get hate mail from you all saying I cheated allow me to reassure you that like everything in this story it does have a purpose and wasn't thrown in there for shock value.

Special thanks this week goes to Lord Jaric (Chapter 13 Man), Darev (In an AU anything can happen), Joe Stoppinghem (Ron is the answer, just like 42), Katsumara (If you can't poke fun at yourself you don't have a sense of humor), Eddy13 (Consider it undone...sort of), CajunBear73 (The Battle of Paris originally featured the 73rd Cavalry coming to save the day: Bear Company), Sentinel103 (Cigars and drinks all around).

And to the silent reader, I heartily thank you for staying with me for so long.

If you have a question, comment or review, drop me a line and I'll get back to you.

Until next time,

TRS


	22. The Machine

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California**  
**7:55 P.M.**

_Ding_

Mark's entire body shook in murderous rage, "WHAT?"

Robert took a hesitant step back as he pocketed his cell phone, "I'm assuming that's not a good thing?"

Mark whirled on his friend, "NO! IT'S NOT A GOOD THING!" he turned back to the computer that was displaying an error message.

_We're sorry for the technical difficulties. Please try deleting your files at a later time._

Mark grabbed at the side of the computer and lifted the laptop up off the computer desk with no effort whatsoever, "WHY WON'T SHE DIE?"

Mark and Robert came to the exact same conclusion at the exact same time, and as one they spoke a single word, "Sidekick."

They scrambled across the house as they picked up their keys and coats in a mad dash to get outside.

The door of Robert's house blasted outward as they raced outside and ducked into Mark's car with the computer still running its attempt to delete a file.

Mark growled as his car roared to life and they zipped out of the driveway and towards the city where a certain Creator lived.

Robert fastened his seat belt and looked over at Mark who was driving erratically through the late night traffic, "You still remember where Sidekick lives?"

Mark nodded silently and pulled out his phone. He tossed the blue hunk of plastic to his passenger, "Call Wolf and tell her to shut down Sidekick's computer. Even though he's out, his computer is still-"

"Shh, shh," Robert ordered as he held Mark's phone to his ear, "It's ringing."

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California**  
**8:00 P.M.**

_Ring Ring_

Sidekick looked up from his computer where he was feverishly typing away at the chapter before him, "Is that Mark?" he asked as he nodded to SilverWolf05's jacket that was ringing.

Wolf looked up at her jacket, the fear evident in her eyes, "No," she lied.

_Ring Ring_

Sidekick growled and rose from his chair and dug the phone out of a side pocket, "Sidekick," he answered.

The line was silent for a moment before the voice on the other end spoke, "Hello Sidekick."

He sat back in his chair as Wolf watched the Creator's face darken, "Good evening Robert,"

In the car Robert felt his hands clench as he talked to the fallen Creator, "I was wondering when I would get to talk to you-"

"No you weren't," Sidekick interrupted as he leaned forward in his chair, "You were calling Wolf with orders to finish me off."

Robert looked aghast, "You honestly thing Mark and I would order Beta's to kill their Creators when they go rogue? We're not the Mafia."

Wolf watched Sidekick as he looked around his room in confusion, "Then why did you call?"

"We were actually calling for Wolf to turn off your computer," Robert answered truthfully.

Sidekick shook his head and smiled as he held the blinking gray box the size of a deck of cards, "So you figured out my hacking was stopping the deletion of Kim."

Robert sighed, "We figured that would be the case," he was silent for a moment, "Why did you do it Sidekick?"

The Real Sidekick looked at his computer without seeing a thing, "You know how it is Robert," he shook his head, "You tell yourself that it's a simple ending but you can't kill her. You grow to sympathize with her and soon you find yourself trying to save her," Sidekick couldn't resist turning the knife, "You know all too well with her. Don't you Robert?"

"That was out of my hands Sidekick," he defended, "You all clamored-"

"I didn't," Sidekick spat out angrily as he cut off the Founder, "I was like you, I wanted her dead and gone. Three years, end with a kiss and then be done with it."

"Well, enough of you wanted her back," Robert retorted as he took a deep breath, "So we resurrected her."

Sidekick was silent as Robert continued, "You think me the villain of this story, but need I remind you that you were the one who volunteered to kill Kim Possible?" hearing no answer he continued, "You wanted to end it all and we chose you to end everything in what you promised would be a satisfying and cohesive ending. Something that Disney wouldn't be able show but would still accept as canon if I remember correctly. You volunteered to be the Creator of her ending."

Sidekick ground his teeth together angrily, "You can't stop me Robert," he looked out his window and into the distance where he knew his ace in the hole rested, "I've already laid the groundwork for her survival."

Robert scoffed, "We're coming to take over and finish your story. If you get back on track before all this is over, we won't kick you out of the order," Robert looked to Mark who nodded in agreement, "And if we like your ending, we'll give you your pick of stories."

Sidekick's eyes gleamed devilishly, "Before I let you go Robert," he paused for dramatic effect, "I have to ask: how's Christina doing tonight?"

Robert felt his blood run cold as he realized Sidekick's ultimate plan, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I tip my hand too soon?" came the question dripping with mock innocence.

"I'm ordering you to leave her out of this Sidekick," Robert said sternly but the fear was evident in his voice, "She's innocent in all this."

Sidekick propped the phone up to his ear, "Which is the only way it will work," the smile he wore chilled Wolf to her bones, "So you have to ask yourself what's more important _Bob_: Her or me?"

Robert didn't answer but instead shut off the phone and called out in a tone that was halfway between panic and blind hysteria, "Mark, get us to Christina's house."

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California**  
**8:04 P.M.**

Christina was tired.

Actually, she was beyond tired but what else did you expect? With a schedule as busy as hers, it was only natural that she would be exhausted by the end of her day.

She shambled into her enormous master bedroom and nearly collapsed on the shag carpet that covered the floor of her room and made the ground soft to walk on.

Instead of collapsing to the carpet, she angled her body so she would instead flop on her bed and she sighed in relief as she her plan worked.

_Whoosh_

She always smiled at the sound her bed made when she collapsed on the bed and she felt herself sinking into the fabric even as she felt sleep tugging at the edges of her mind...

...

The softness of her sheets beneath her…

...

The silence of her house a direct contrast to her loud work day…

...

Her eyes had closed long ago and here she felt the last resistance to sleeping fall away…

...

"No," she muffled into the fabric and she struggled to push herself into a standing position.

...

Drift off and forget...

...

"Not yet," she mumbled as her arms pushed against the soft embrace of the sheets.

Her own body fought her every step of the way as her physical side just wanted to collapse and sleep for years while her mental side struggled to maintain control of her limbs. After several long minutes of self-struggle, Christina stood shakily to her feet.

Achieving her goal, she blew a stray strand brown of hair from her mouth and saw her true goal: The bathroom.

She stumbled into the bathroom and grinned when she saw the empty Jacuzzi waiting for her. As she lurched towards the tub all the while fighting off exhaustion, she pulled off pieces of her clothes and discarded the clothing with reckless abandon in her enormous bathroom.

She finally reached the Jacuzzi and she reached for the hot water knob but as she turned the knob, she tumbled into the tub and struggled to stay awake long enough to enjoy the warm relaxation that accompanied her daily bath.

As she felt the water rise around her, she moaned in pleasure as she felt her troubles simply melt away in the rising hot water.

When the water reached her chin, Christina moved her foot and spun the knob expertly into an off position and her bathroom was instantly silent as the sound dissipated and she felt herself slipping away into the warmth of her nightly ritual. She closed her eyes and allowed the warmth to carry her away to sweet relaxation.

Moments after drifting off into oblivion, her cell phone started vibrating as someone desperately tried to reach her.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:15 P.M.**

Ron and Monique gathered around a large red switch and with a shrug from Monique, Ron pulled down on the switch and instantly a dull groan echoed around the room that quickly silenced itself.

Ron smiled as he watched the shield around Paris through a monitor start to collapse and he nodded to the rest of his team, "See? There is always an off switch."

_Thud_

Monqiue let out a laugh that died on her lips as she felt a dull pain in her back that pushed through to her chest.

Ron's face had gone pale at seeing Monique and she looked down in wonder at the tiny metal pinprick that poked through the front of her battle suit.

Before she could react, the metal point pushed through her and jutted out before lifting her savagely from the floor and hoisting her above the ground. She screamed in pain but it was no use and the last thing she saw was the long strip of metal glow yellow before her entire body simply evaporated.

Ron and his team followed the energy staff as it retracted back to-

"Warhok," he growled as he pulled out the Lotus blade and readied it, his eyes glowed blue as he held the blade up defensively. To his right, Amelia and Ned readied their weapons but Warhok simply smiled and nodded to his assistant.

"**KILL THEM,"** he rumbled and the assistant took a step forward, **"STOPPABLE IS MINE."**

Ron took a hesitant step forward as he nodded to Ned and Amelia, "As soon as you kill the Lowardian, go find Kim."

"**Master," **the assistant nodded towards the off switch, **"Can we not just turn on the Off switch?"**

Warhok growled at his assistant, **"NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, THE HUMANS ON THE SURFACE WILL LEAVE BUT IF WE KILL STOPPABLE AND KIM THEN HUMANITY WILL DIE."**

Ron stopped mid step at Warhok's words, "What do you mean?"

Warhok laughed, **"IF YOU DON'T KILL ME TODAY, I WILL KILL EVERY HUMAN ON THE EARTH, PRISONER AND RESISTANCE ALIKE."**

Ron's eyes widened at the statements, "And if I kill you?"

"**WARMONGA WILL KILL YOU ALL BUT AT LEAST YOU'LL LIVE FOR A FEW DAYS LONGER," **came the growled reply.

"That's not going to happen," Ron said in defiance.

Warhok just smiled and readied his energy staff. He twisted the middle of the staff and the staff shrank down into a more manageable that now looked more like a blade than a staff.

Ron took another step towards Warhok and cracked his neck experimentally, "Waited years for this."

Warhok smiled, **"YOU HAVE NO IDEA."**

He took in a deep breath of air and bowed his head for a moment before the behemoth launched himself at Ron with a battle cry with his energy blade raised.

Ron raised his sword in a response and with a war cry raced to meet the alien. Their blades sang through the air as they raced across the open room and with a great crash of sound and sparks, they met in the middle of the room and began the duel that would decide the fate of Humanity.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:15 P.M.**

Turn Left Sidekick ordered as Kim and her team ran through the tunnels beneath Paris.

Kim looked and saw a second tunnel leading off the main lead, "Which one?"

Before Sidekick could answer, Kim saw what looked like movement down the hall and started off after the movement. Without a word, her crew followed and they quietly followed the Creator's directions.

Turn Right he ordered as they came to another tunnel and without question everyone followed Kim as she followed the orders.

In the center of the column, Hana suddenly stopped and she clutched at her head as she saw-

"Father," she whispered sadly.

Bonnie appeared at Hana's side and pulled at her, "C'mon Han, we have to go."

Han nodded and felt a tugging at her heart, "Good bye…Father."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:17 P.M.**

_Brrtz_

Someone was screaming and it took Shego a heartbeat to realize that she was the one screaming in pain.

She jerked her head up as the scream continued and only through sheer willpower was she able to stop the scream that echoed throughout her tiny torture chamber.

"**I see you are awake," **a Lowardian's voice echoed throughout her shaky vision and she screamed as she felt another electrical current cascade through her body.

_Brrtz_

Shego screamed as the electricity jolted her to her core and in anger she ignited her plasma powers-

_Brrtz_

Another wave of electricity poured over her and she languished in the feeling. Her entire body was smoking as the Lowardian leaned into her vision.

"**You're not supposed to activate those until Warhok tells you to,"** the enormous green skinned alien smiled a razor sharp grin, **"Until then you are mine."**

_Brrtz_

Another jolt of electricity poured over Shego and she screamed at the pain.

_Brr-_

The next electrical jolt stopped mid charge and Shego heard the sound of echoing voices and for a brief instance she saw her torturer standing in front of her. His outline was blurry and she blinked rapidly and her vision cleared just in time for the Lowardian to vaporize in a cloud of red mist.

She struggled to look around the room and she heard shouting voices that sounded vaguely familiar. Her vision faded back into blurry shapes that flitted around the room and eventually one crouched in front of her and Josh Maneky's face swam into focus.

"_Shego,"_ he called out but it seemed as if he was calling across a great distance.

She struggled to look at him but nothing could change the blurriness in her vision. She felt hands tugging at her wrists and at the bindings there. Moments later Shego felt herself being hauled roughly up and she was soon supported between Josh and Brick who carried her as if she weighed nothing.

"_Bonnie,"_ she heard Josh's voice, "_Get us to the machine."_

"_Follow me,"_ came Bonnie's reply over the radio and Shego felt her body moving out of this torture chamber and into the well lit tunnels of beyond.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:17 P.M.**

Warhok's assistant approached the two remaining members of Ron's group and with a smile he pulled a large blade the crackled with energy and would randomly spark and shoot out jets of flame.

"**I will peel the flesh from your bones humans,"** the Lowardian said as his grin widened as he juggled the blade back and forth between his hands. He twirled the blade around him and soon the very air crackled with the electricity from the blade. The blade sang around the Lowardian and he grinned as he saw the look of awe on his opponents faces turn to fear and gut wrenching terror.

Finally bringing the blade to position, the Lowardian prepared to slice through the two humans before turning his attention to Stoppable and ending this pathetic nuisance once and for all. As a final act of preparation, the Lowardian bared his teeth and growled to challenge the humans.

Ned turned to Amelia who nodded towards the Lowardian and as one they raised their rail guns to their shoulders and a millisecond later, twin slugs of aluminum traveling at a fraction of the speed of light tore into the assistant of Warhok and instantly transformed his body into a fine red mist.

Warhok stopped fighting for just a moment as he saw his assistant killed and he saw the smile on Ron's face, **"HAVE YOU NO HONOR HUMANS?"**

Ron shrugged, "Your assistant brought a knife to a gun fight, just be glad I'm fighting you with a sword" he readied his sword as he addressed Ned and Amelia, "Why aren't you two going off to help Kim?"

They opened their mouths to protest but Ron interrupted them with, "Now."

The two gave a final nod to Ron who never took his eyes off Warhok as they fled the room and moments later it was just Ron and Warhok, "Now that we're alone…" Ron smiled as he lunged at Warhok.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:20 P.M.**

"How much longer?" Felix asked Kim.

Kim shrugged at her husband's question but was answered in the most peculiar way by her Creator, Two Universes and the Space between the Universes before you reach the Vessel.

"What?" she asked in breathless confusion.

Turn left The Real Sidekick ordered as they ran down the empty lit hallway.

Kim turned left as the group followed her without question, "Can I ask you a question?"

You just did.

Kim shook her head in annoyance, "Why are you helping me?"

Would you prefer that I let you bleed out in that hallway?

Kim shook her head, "You make it sound like I died-"

You did.

Kim stopped for a moment as she processed the words of The Real Sidekick, "What do you mean I died?"

Another version of you died and I continued the story through you, the Kim that didn't die in that hallway came the matter of fact answer. Continue down that hallway.

Kim pointed down a hallway and Tara nodded slightly as she led the group into the lit hallway, "How much farther?" she asked quietly.

Kim was silent until Tara nudged her, "How much further Kim?"

Kim shrugged as she asked, "Why are you helping me?"

You already asked that question.

"But you never answered my question," she persisted.

For being such a good infiltrator of secret lairs, you sure do talk a lot.

They approached an intersection in the tunnel with three paths that led off to unseen locations, "Where to?" Tara asked.

There was no answer, instead the lights in the tunnel died with red emergency lighting shining up from the path on their right.

Giving a silent nod upwards, Tara led the group down the lit hallway, "Why can only Betty and I hear you?" Kim asked.

I'll explain later.

"Which is short for 'I really don't feel like telling you'," Kim surmised sarcastically.

Kim, the Real Sidekick paused as he pinched the bridge of his nose, I can't tell you everything right now. There simply is not enough time.

"Why?" Betty asked.

Kim could hear the frustration mixed with kindness in the voice, I need you to start trusting me to know what I'm doing.

"And what are you doing?" Betty asked as she gestured to a dead end passage way.

If I told you everything up front, you wouldn't have to trust me.

Kim was silent as she pondered The Real Sidekick's words. The tunnel was silent for a moment as everyone turned to Kim but she shook her head.

"So what are we doing?" Tara asked as she held her gun at the ready.

Kim waited but Sidekick had gone silent.

A heartbeat.

"I don't know," Kim finally answered, "I don't know what to do now."

Before anyone could respond, the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway and instantly, every weapon was pointed at the source of the sound.

"Renton?" Josh's voice echoed down the hallway.

A nod from Felix and the weapons were lowered as Josh Mankey along with Brick Flagg hoisted the half dead body of Shego through the hallway even as Bonnie brought up the rear of their group.

They slowly eased Shego to the ground as the two groups merged into one.

"So what's next?" Josh asked as he straightened and worked out the stiffness in his neck.

Bonnie shook her head as she nodded to Kim who was crouched next to Shego, "Shego?" Kim whispered, "Can you hear me?"

"Just 'cause my eyes are closed princess doesn't mean that I can't hear you," Shego answered slowly, "Tell me again why I agreed to your plan?"

Kim smiled and patted Shego on the shoulder, "Because it'll save the world."

"And we all know how much I enjoy that," came the sarcastic reply.

_Krik_**CRACK**

Everyone turned to the dead end wall and stared in wonder as a crack appeared in the wall and the solid concrete simply collapsed on itself and left a hole wide enough for a person to pass through.

Bright golden light streamed emanated from the room and created beams of light through the dust of the tunnel. From within the room a dull and somewhat ominous hum emanated from what Kim guessed was the machine but for some reason Kim felt herself drawn towards the noise. In fact it took all her willpower to stay in one spot and to not walk into that room.

After a nod from Felix, Josh pulled out his gun and slowly entered the room. He disappeared from sight and for several moments no one could hear anything from Josh, just the steady hum that emanated from the golden light beyond.

From within the room, Kim could see a golden glow that throbbed in conjunction with the humming and at a bass level she could hear what almost sounded like a heartbeat.

She took a hesitant step forward towards the golden light and at the threshold of the door she paused as she could feel the machine calling to her. It wasn't anything like the other items on her back, the machine felt alive almost like it was-

"Room's clear," Josh called out from within the room of golden light.

Almost in a trance, Kim took a hesitant step forward and walked slowly towards the hole even as the rest of the team passed her by. She felt the jostling of people as they passed her and she was vaguely aware that only one other in the hallways was walking next to her.

"You hear it," Hana said, it was a statement more than a question.

Kim nodded and swallowed her mouth that had gone bone dry.

She placed her hands on either side of the hole that led into the machine's room, feeling the rough texture of the wall bite into her hands and feeling nothing at the same time.

She ducked her head under the low overhang and upon entering the golden light looked up and through the golden light that pierced the soul and then

she

saw

it.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:25 P.M.**

Ron ducked under Warhok's energy blade that sang through air and felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as the blade's energy pulled at Ron's hair as it missed by millimeters.

He ignored the near brush with death and dropped to a roll that carried him below Warhok's sweeping brush with the blade as he recovered from Ron's near supernatural speed.

He felt his feet connect with the floor and he sprang into action as he transformed the Lotus blade into a staff that he used to propel him away from Warhok.

Ron flew through the air and he felt Warhok shooting blasts of energy after him as he spun in mid air with the newly transformed Lotus Blade that was now an energy glove not unlike Kim's super suit model.

In a fraction of a second, Ron caught an approaching blast of greenish yellow energy with his power glove and twirling in mid air threw the energy back at Warhok.

Warhok's eyes widened marginally in shock as he registered the approaching energy but with grace and speed even Ron didn't expect the alien to have, Warhok dodged the energy blast and the beam of light tore into a series of electrical panels behind Warhok, blanketing the room in a burst of amber sparks.

The entire complex shuddered as the energy blast passed through the panels and into a large expanse beyond.

Ron's eyes flicked to the gaping hole as he returned to the ground and he stared in confusion at the sparking and bursts of light that flashed from within the hole.

Warhok followed Ron's gaze and nodded to the hole, **"THE MACHINE PRODUCES POWER," **Warhok spun his blade expertly, "**THAT IS OUR STORAGE FOR THE POWER."**

Ron rolled his shoulder experimentally as he held the Lotus blade at the ready, "Storage?"

Warhok shrugged indifferently, **"WE HAVE BEEN USING THE MACHINE TO POWER THIS ENTIRE CITY EVER SINCE WE BROUGHT IT HERE."**

Ron made a mental note not to touch the hole just yet and instead brought up his blade to bear, "You do know that you can't kill me."

Warhok just laughed, **"IF YOU CAN'T DIE, WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING FROM ME?"**

Ron laughed in return, "Maybe I just wanted to make you feel better before I ended your pathetic existence."

At this, Warhok gave a guttural growl and launched himself at Ron with in a mad flurry of attacks.

The towering alien swept at Ron with the energy staff that caused sparks to flare up whenever it connected with Ron's blade.

Blue clashed with yellow in the struggle and for a moment, the blades locked as both combatants struggled against the other.

They pushed away from each other and quickly came back together just a blast shook the outside of the building and the lights in the room were extinguished so only the glowing blades could be seen.

The blue column of light tore through the darkness and clanged against the beacon of yellow energy that crackled in response. The twin lights pulled back and spun around as the owners fought to use the light cast off by the blades as a way to see the opponent.

The blue beam twirled through the inky blackness as it rocketed towards the yellow blade. The two beams met, sparks flying at the contact but heartbeats later the blades were separated and they twirled around the darkness.

The blue blade twirled through the air like a whirlwind and with a shriek that would wake the dead, the blue Lotus Blade flew through the air and connected with the yellow beam again. This time the clash cast enough shadows for the participants to see their opponent's outline in the darkness and instantly Warhok's fist lanced out and caught Ron in the jaw.

The blade went flying one way as Ron's body went another but upon landing, Ron rolled into a crouch and called out into the darkness, "Come here boy!"

Instantly, the blue beam flew across the room to Ron but as it passed the hole in the ground, the blade wavered almost as if it lost some of its power.

From within the hole, a dull hum started and moments later the lights blazed back on, instantly illuminating the participants as the sword came back to Ron's hand.

Not missing a beat, both Ron and Warhok clashed with each other and their blades sang as they ripped through the air at breathtaking speed.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:25 P.M.**

The Machine sat before her, bathed in a golden light that pierced the soul.

A round, circular base that was over seven feet wide of what looked like solid gold over a foot thick helped support the various platforms rising from the base of the machine. These offshoots of solid gold rose from the base but the golden stems that rose from the base thinned until they were no wider than a roll of quarters.

The gleaming golden stems that rose from the base of the Machine each supported a different tiny platform that Kim knew would hold the various items that she had collected. However, in the center of the machine, rising above it all was an enormous cocoon of what looked like polished crystal. The cocoon sparkled in the golden light at over two meters in height and reflected the pure light around the room.

It was at this time that Kim realized that each one of the platforms tilted in towards the center of the Machine almost like they were worshiping the cocoon.

Almost against her will, Kim felt herself being drawn towards the machine and reached out a tentative hand to touch it.

With the entire room watching in awestruck wonder, Kim's hand brushed against the machine-

_One traveler for the journey to the creator,  
as power from beyond the stars will fuel her machine.  
His love not returned will guide her and stay with her when she becomes lost.  
The symbol of royalty will open the doors closed to her and the machine will carry her  
even as the soul of an immortal protects her._

Instead of a forceful overthrow of her senses, Kim felt the chant sift through her mind almost like water flows around a hand. It felt calm and soothing to Kim but before she removed her hand, the chant continued.

_The Traveler and the Vessel of Voice  
Two sides of the same coin  
Sisters in blood and bond  
Now forever joined._

The chant went silent as Kim's senses returned to her and she looked around the room with renewed vigor in her movements, "Did you all hear that?"

Shaking heads greeted Kim and she simply smiled, "All right," she couldn't keep the smile from her face, "How do we get this thing back to the castle?"

Bonnie reached into a pouch on her leg and pulled out a tiny device no larger than the palm of her hand, "Wade's teleporter."

Seeing Kim's confusion Bonnie sighed and placed the device on the Machine, "Wade created a one way teleporter that we can use to ride back to the Castle on," she tapped a few buttons on her suit and the device started to beep softly, "All right," she clapped her hands together, "Everyone get on the machine and we'll leave this place behind."

Felix turned away for a second but stepped on the Machine, "Ron man, get to the Machine room, we're leaving."

The line was silent for a moment but suddenly the sound of Ron's voice echoed on the radios, "That's going to be a bit hard for me to make-" The radio was cut off for a moment, "I can't make it," Ron reported as his voice broadcast out for everyone to hear, "You're going to have to leave me."

Betty shook her head, "No way Stoppable," she joined Felix on the machine, "There's no way we're leaving you here."

You have to leave him Kim.

The sound of footsteps echoed outside the room and instantly all weapons were focused on the door as Ned and Amelia entered. They threw up their hands but Josh nodded to the Machine and they quickly hopped on board.

"You don't have a choice!" Ron shouted over the radio as he clashed blades with Warhok, "I have to keep Warhok busy so you all can escape."

Kim was silent for a moment as everyone but her and Hana stood on the Machine, "Ron," Kim said slowly, "Now is not the time for heroics."

Ron struggled to laugh but stopped as everyone heard the sound of a blade hiss through the air, "Looks like I won't be coming back this time Kim."

Kim hoisted her gun and transformed it into the compact traveling size, "I'm coming to get you Ron and then we're going to get out of here."

Did you not hear me? You need to get out of here.

Kim could almost see Ron shake his head, "Not this time Kim."

Felix appeared next to Kim as she stowed her gun away, "Ron," Kim's husband called out, "I'll be there in a few moments," he switched off the radio and looked back at the group on the Machine, "I'll be back in a few minutes, hold this position."

Kim sighed, "Nothing I say can convince you to stay?"

Felix smiled lovingly, "Nope."

Kim nodded, "Then I guess I'm sorry."

Felix cocked his head to the side, "For what?"

"This."

**THUD**

Felix didn't even have time to register the punch but instead was only vaguely aware of the cool metal underneath his skin as Kim eased his limp body onto the Machine.

"I'll be finding a different way out of here," Kim said as she tapped a blinking button and the machine vanished into nothingness with the entire strike force on it leaving Kim alone in the room, "And none of you are coming with me."

You were supposed to leave Ron.

"Well I didn't," Kim answered defiantly, "I'm not your puppet, I'm-"

You're a dead woman if you pull a stunt like that again.

Kim heard an edge in the Creator's voice and instead of arguing, started towards Ron.

She ducked under the carved out door that The Real Sidekick had opened for them and pulled up a certain radio frequency as she sprinted back to Ron.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:30 P.M.**

Yori let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding.

It had been several long moments since the last blast of anti aircraft fire had zipped past her craft and she was slowly keeping pace with the derricks that now trudged back to the Rodigan Castle. In total, Yori had lost over three quarters of her pilots in this raid and she prayed that it had been worth it-

"_Yori,"_ Yori's breath caught as Kim's voice sounded over her radio.

"Kim," Yori answered, "Tell me you're back in the Castle."

There was silence on the other end before Kim answered, "_Actually Ron and I got left behind."_

Kim didn't get a chance to ask for help as Yori instantly snapped back into battle mode, the HUD of her aircraft switching from a neutral blue to the red battle color. At the same time she swung her craft around back towards Paris.

"Activate your beacon and I'll find you," Yori replied tensely, "and Kim."

"_Yes?" _came the reply.

"You bring me back my husband," Yori ordered.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:30 P.M.**

Ron gasped in pain as Warhok's blade sliced across the flesh of his arm and moment's later his arm tingled as the flesh sealed back together, "Nice try Warhok," Ron taunted as Warhok circled him with what appeared to be an all knowing grin, "But you know you can't hurt..." Ron stopped as he took a step backwards and pain erupted from his arm, "What...?"

Ron looked behind him and saw the hole in the wall was radiating something into the room and he gripped his body as pain wove its way through him. Ron gasped in pain again as a streamer of blue energy was pulled forcefully from his body before being sucked into the hole.

Ron dropped to his knees in pain as another streamer erupted from his body and was fed into the hole of golden light.

Warhok laughed at the now stumbling Ron, "**WHERE IS YOUR DEFIANCE NOW HUMAN?"**

**WHAM**

A fist connected with Ron's kneeling body, sending the man flying across the room towards the hole. As he neared the hole, more streamers erupted from his body.

"**YOUR ARROGANCE?"**

**THUD**

Ron let out a shout of pain as Warhok's boot crushed his hand, shattering the now frail bones instantly.

Ron looked to his hand in horror as the injuries from Warhok's assault refused to heal.

Another streamer erupted from his chest and wound its way into the hole.

Warhok followed the streamer's path with his eyes and smiled, "**IT SEEMS THAT THE MACHINE'S POWER NEEDS YOURS," **Warhok leaned close as he mockingly added, "**GREAT BLUE."**

Ron didn't answer but only thought back to his training with Sensei-

**CRACK**

Ron saw stars as Warhok slammed the butt of his sword against Ron's face savagely before stepping away from Ron with a laugh, "**COME ON HUMAN, GET UP!" **

Ron groaned and sat up, cradling his crushed hand as he felt Warhok kick the Lotus blade to Ron who gratefully took it and used it as a crutch to stand to his feet.

Standing shakily to his feet, Ron tightened his grip on the Lotus' Blade handle that was now slick with blood and he felt the leather bound handle resting firmly in the palm of his hand, "Now we have a real fight on our hands."

Before Warhok could stop him, Ron brought the Lotus blade up with his good hand and fired a bolt of pure energy at Warhok.

Warhok laughed as he easily ducked out of the way and the energy burst slammed into the hole behind him, caving most of the hole in, "**YOU HUMANS NEVER CEASE TO AMUSE ME. YOU ARE ON YOUR LAST LEGS AND STILL YOU REMAIN DEFIANT OF ME."**

Ron gasped in pain as he felt himself grow weak as another streamer left him, "I'm doing just fine, thank you very much."

Warhok laughed uproariously, "**WHY DO YOU ASSUME I SPEAK OF YOU?"**

Ron stared at the alien in confusion, "If not me..."

**"WHEN WE FOUND THE PRISONER YOU KNOW AS SHEGO SHE WAS BABBLING SOMETHING ABOUT A MACHINE AND ITS IMPORTANCE,"** Warhok lunged at Ron with his blade and Ron weakly batted the thrusting blade aside with his own and deflected Warhok away but even Ron could tell Warhok was just playing with him as his blood from countless wounds poured freely, "**WE FOUND HER PRECIOUS MACHINE AND KNEW YOUR PATHETIC RESISTANCE WOULD TRY TO STEAL IT FROM US."**

_Hiss_

Warhok twirled his blade through the air and it sliced menacingly towards Ron.

_Brrtz**ap**_

Ron screamed as the blade of energy made contact with his skin, "**SO WE LAID A TRAP FOR YOU TO STEAL THE MACHINE AND TAKE IT BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS FORTRESS."**

Ron felt what little blood that was left in him drain from his face, "You've wanted this all along. When we took the machine, you would just follow the signal back to our base and-"

"**AND DESTROY WHAT REMAINS OF YOUR SPECIES**," Warhok's eyes gleamed menacingly as the hole behind him collapsed in on itself, "**YOUR SPECIES ENDS TODAY WHETHER YOU KILL ME OR I KILL YOU."**

Ron shook his head as he swung wildly at Warhok but the alien batted the blade aside with all the force of a professional baseball player.

_Clang_

Both parties watched as the blade sailed wildly through the air and crashed into the wall on the far side of the chamber. Seeing this, Warhok laughed and backhanded Ron across the face, sending the man sprawling away from the now collapsed hole. Stepping between Ron and the sword, Warhok stomped Ron's body and was rewarded with a crunching of bones.

Noticing this, Warhok kicked at Ron's ribs and grinned in pleasure as Ron screamed in pain, "**HOW DOES IT FEEL HUMAN? TO BE MORTAL AGAIN?"**Warhok leaned down picked Ron up by his neck. Hoisting the human up off the floor Warhok held Ron and slowly choked the life from him, "**ANY LAST WORDS HUMAN?"**

Ron blinked back stars as Warhok's grip on his neck tightened as he said the only thing he could have, "...H...here boy."

Warhok's grip on Ron's neck loosened, "**WHAT DID YOU SAY?"**

Ron didn't reply but instead started whistling as he gasped his last breaths, "Come on boy," another whistle, "Get over here."

Warhok heard a cracking and sucking sound from Ron's body and looked on in horror as Ron's wounds healed themselves. He looked back up at Ron in confusion as Ron whistled a final time.

Then blackness.

Ron dropped to the ground as the now headless body of Warhok crumpled like a marionette with its strings cut. Leaning down, Ron picked up the Lotus blade from its fallen position and smiled, "I forgot to tell you," he wiped the red alien blood from the blade, "My sword comes to me when I call."

_Beep**BEEP**_

Ron's brow furrowed as a beeping filled the chamber.

_Beep**BEEP**_

There was that beeping again and Ron struggled to find the source-

"Oh no," Ron whispered as his eyes were drawn to the belt of Warhok that had a tiny box that was blinking in rhythm with a beep.

_Beep**BEEP**_

With mad effort, Ron pulled at the belt but the box refused to budge. He thought for a second and was about to cut the box free with the Lotus blade but stopped as he saw trip wires on the box that would detonate if anything happened to the box.

_Beep**BEEP**_

Ron closed his eyes in frustration as the beeping started to speed up. His eyes journeyed from Warhok to the rubble filled hole that housed the energy buildup from the machine and realized that anything explosion larger than a firecracker would probably do some damage to the contents of that hole and that in turn would lead to the destruction of the storage container and that would...

Groaning as the pain quickly left his body, Ron stood over Warhok and with a snarl on his lips, kicked the beast a final time, "I really hate your species."

"Ron?" Kim's voice echoed across the chamber and Ron looked up in horror.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in anger as he closed the gap between the two of them.

"You're bleeding," Kim observed without answering Ron's questions.

"I just asked what you're doing here," Ron said, a harsh edge to his voice, "I told you to leave me-"

"And you knew I couldn't let that happen," Kim smiled, "Now let's go, I've got Yori coming in for a pick up and we'll be out of here."

Ron smiled even though he felt a cold chill on his spine, "All right..."

Kim grabbed his hand and together Team Possible sprinted for the elevator. Once inside, Kim pushed the button for the top floor while contacting Yori, "We're heading for the Eiffel Tower Yori. Meet us there."

_"Understood Renton-San,"_ came the reply.

Kim turned to Ron with a smile on her face as the elevator rocketed towards the roof, "Don't worry, we'll make it."

Ron didn't return the smile, "You ever get the feeling like it's not over yet?"

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:35 P.M.**

From the black material, smoke started to rise as the buckle flipped open and a series of numbers started counting backwards from 10

_9..._

The doors of the elevator dinged open on the roof before Kim could answer Ron's question. With a set smile, Kim and Ron ran onto the roof and watched as a dull gray Yamanouch hover jet approached the side of the tower through the pouring rain.

_6..._

Kim and Ron entered the jet and when the door had closed, Yori pulled the jet away from the roof top and pushed her craft as fast as it would go. She needed to get out of Paris and back with the rest of humanity.

_2..._

Yori cast a look back into her cargo hold where Ron was smiling for the first time in years and Kim was laughing at something he'd said. Sensing Yori's gaze, the two flashed her a thumbs up signal.

_1..._

In the shield control room, the box clicked off to zero, gave a loud and high pitched beep and a large explosion blossomed out. It quickly consumed the interior of the room and looking for a way to expand, found one in the hole that led to the Storage for the Machine's energy.

The flames and heat funneled through the hole and instantly melted the complex inner workings of the storage . Split seconds passed before the storage seized and locked up. Instantly the pent up energy that ran through the heart of Paris overloaded and detonated with all the force of twenty three nuclear weapons.

The sky behind Yori lit up in a blaze of light that pierced through the jet and its occupants. Kim felt the light pierce her and she screamed as the noise from the explosion_. _

The shock wave approached the Yamanouchi jet and with a loud cry, the explosion consumed the craft and all the occupants inside.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Disney owns it all.

Author's Notes: One thing that bugged me about the end of the series was the fact that there wasn't a really big fight against Warhok. It was just Ron learns to use his power and we see a bit where Ron goes full monkey but that's it. So I wanted a fight between Ron and Warhok and you know the rest. Hopefully you were able to follow the fight.

Special thanks this week go to Katsumara (Thanks man), Darev (It's the little things you need to watch for), Joe Stoppinghem (I don't want to know how you know that), Sentinel103 (I think Warhok actually took out a mortgage on the Farm), Taechunsa (Come to the prize desk when ready to cash out), Eddy13 (How was that for you?), CajunBear73 (The Tussle is over...for now).

And thank you to the silent reader. Thank you for constantly reading and coming back week after week. It means a lot and I really appreciate your reading this. If you have a question, comment, review, feel free to leave a comment below.

Until next time,

TRS


	23. The Puppet

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California**  
**8:24 P.M.**

_Knock Knock Knock_

The sound of someone knocking on her door slowly woke Christina from her slumber and with a groan she rose from the water-

**BAM BAM BAM**

She stumbled out of the Jacuzzi as the knocking turned into a pounding on her door.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and wrapped a towel around her body as she walked through her house.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The knocking on her door only got louder as Christina padded towards her door and she called out, "All right, fine. Lay off the knocking, I'm almost there."

She finally made it to the door and peeked through the peephole to see who was taking her from her bath.

Seeing who it was she pulled the door open and faced her two visitors, "Bob and Mark?" she asked in confusion as she tried to hide her towel clad body behind the majority of the door, "what can I do for you tonight?"

Mark looked embarrassed at Christina's state of undress and he gulped quietly, "Um…" he coughed nervously, "We um…we need you to come with us."

She brushed a strand of long brown hair from her eyes, "You two come over here at," she checked her clock, "Eight o'clock unannounced, interrupt me from my bath," she took a deep breath and Bob could tell she was fighting to contain her anger, "And now you tell me that I need to come with you two?," she snorted, "I thought I'd paid my time to the Mouse."

Bob shook his head, "This isn't about that," he stepped forward, "It's about Sidekick."

"Who?" came the confused reply.

Bob sighed, "The Real Sidekick," still seeing her confusion he continued, "The writer?"

The realization clicked into place and she nodded as she remembered, "That guy we chose to finish it all."

Mark nodded, "He's gone rogue."

A laugh escaped Christina, "You make it sound like a military operation," she didn't see any smiles from Bob or Mark, "What's wrong?"

Bob shifted uncomfortably as he explained the situation to Christina.

Her face paled as Bob finished explaining everything, "You've got to be kidding me…" she murmured in shock.

Mark shook his head, "The three of us have seen the outline of his story when we approved him and we all know what the machine is capable of," a pause passed between the three, "If Sidekick can get Kim to turn on the machine it's all over for us."

Christina felt herself nodding slowly, "What do you need from me?"

"We need you to go over to Sidekick's and talk some sense into the boy," Bob said firmly.

"I can do that," Christina answered as if in shock, "Just give me a minute to change."

Twelve minutes later Christina was in the back seat of Mark's car as they sped towards The Real Sidekick's apartment, "Bob, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, "yeah?"

"What happens if Sidekick actually succeeds?" she asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"Kim lives, if only for a short while and the universe snaps due to the strain put on it by Sidekick's meddling," Bob answered quietly.

"But she's not even real," Christina argued, "There's no way she could even exist."

Mark sped through a yellow light as he interrupted, "If you believe something is real, it can become real."

"Sounds like some New Age bull if you ask me," Christina answered with a sigh.

"For all our sakes," Bob replied, "Let's hope it is."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:40 P.M.**

_Beep beep bedeep_

Kim groaned as a quiet beep brought her back from the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

_Beep beep bedeep_

She held a hand to the side of her head as she struggled to move despite the pounding in her skull that told her to stay still.

_Beep beep bedeep_

Another groan sounded from close by and Kim finally worked up the strength to open her eyes.

The Yamanouchi jump jet or rather what remained of the jump jet had fallen to the ground and the wreckage of the once noble craft was scattered across the desolate rain soaked terrain. Kim shoved a piece of wreckage from her chest and heard the metal clatter to the ground as if from far away.

Rolling onto her stomach, Kim looked around the countryside in shock as she finally saw the true measure of destruction.

Where Paris had once stood, now only desolation remained. Instead of a thriving alien city or even ruined human city, the entire city had just vanished off the Earth. In its place a large gaping bowl shaped hole that appeared to be lined with glass remained. The rain pattered off the still cooling glass with countless hisses and memories long since forgotten about staying inside on rainy days when she was younger swirled to her mind.

She'd curl up in her room with her Pandaroo and simply watch the raindrops tumble to the Earth where they'd mix in with the wet soil. Something about that would always cause her to smile at the eventual rebirth of the Earth.

Instead of rebirth, Kim could only see death and destruction that would never end. From the edge of the crater she watched as the Siene river, now without a path, poured over the edge and down into the depression that used to be Paris.

Rain soaked Kim's skin and she looked down as exhaustion started to set in. Her super suit was torn and ripped in countless places and from the sparking and fizzing electricity that danced up her suit, Kim was willing to guess that her suit was completely broken.

"Figures," she muttered to the pouring rain.

Kim crawled onto her hands and knees, feeling her body protesting every movement she made. She shook her head and winced at the pain as she felt something warm and wet trace its way down the side of her face. Kim looked up and saw in horror the body of Yori in the wreckage above her.

She didn't need a doctor to tell her that Yori was dead as the numerous pieces of metal rammed through her body told Kim all she needed to. Even in death however, the Japanese woman struck fear and confidence into Kim and she felt that maybe in death Yori had finally found peace.

Unbidden, Kim's mind journeyed back to the castle with Ron and she openly wept at all the carnage brought about by her.

"All this is my fault," she whispered to herself.

Not everything is your fault.

Kim didn't even react to The Real Sidekick's voice but instead replied, "If I had gotten on the machine would she still be alive?"

Silence.

"Answer me, damn you," she choked as the tears began to flow.

Yes, came the meek reply.

"Then why didn't you stop me and make me get on that machine?" she cried out as she turned away from Yori's body and started moving through the wreckage.

Because you always have a choice, Sidekick answered, Even when you don't think you have a choice, there's always a choice.

"Well thanks to my 'choice'" Kim said mockingly, "Countless people here are dead," she paused, "Not just here," she gestured to the land beyond the wreckage, "But also in the other universes. If they've died, it's because I was there. All those people in the Kingdom of Middleton, dead because of me. In the Utopian universe, everyone is gone."

Those Universes would have collapsed had you been there or not. I just brought you there to gather the pieces.

Kim stopped suddenly, a look of clarity on her face, "Why?"

Why what?

"Why has all this happened? Why are all the universes collapsing?" Kim looked up into the falling rain and prayed it would wash her clean, "Why is all this happening to me?"

The Real Sidekick was silent for a moment as he chose his words, I can't truly explain it to you yet, simply because you can't comprehend my words.

Kim laughed sarcastically as Sidekick continued, It won't make sense if I tell you everything-

"Then I'll ask you questions and you tell me what you can," Kim interrupted as she scrubbed her face in a stream of water that cascaded from a piece of the wreckage.

Very well.

Kim hesitantly stood to her feet, "Who are you?"

Your Creator.

"What am I?"

My Creation.

Kim sighed as she shoved a piece of metal aside, the metal edges grating against her frayed super suit, "What is going on that would cause you to jump into my life?"

The Founders are trying to kill you and I'm trying to keep you alive.

"Is that all?" she asked, "Just keep me alive?"

I'm trying to fix you so they can't kill you.

"Why are these founders trying to kill me?" she questioned.

You were just three years old when you were murdered by the Founders. But then other Creators brought you back but the Founders then decided to kill you permanently. I was chosen to write your end. Your Sidekick paused for a moment, Your finale, if you will.

"What happened?" Kim stepped over a sparking wire.

I couldn't kill you. You're…special.

"Special?" came the skeptical reply.

Unique is a better way to describe you. By all accounts you should be dead but you're not. I couldn't kill someone like you. Not in good conscience anyway.

"Now what happens?" Kim vaulted over a piece of torn metal.

I have both Founders, my Beta and the Vessel coming for me Sidekick explained almost nonchalantly.

Kim stopped, "When I touched the Machine, I heard something about a Vessel. Is that it?"

One and the same.

"What is it?"

You. Sidekick answered cryptically, Or at least my universe's version of you.

"I exist in your Universe?" Kim asked skeptically.

As I exist in yours.

Kim stared at the sky, "You're here?"

My Vessel is here at least.

"What?"

Did you ever meet Tam Agmiln?

"For a few moments…" Kim trailed off as it clicked together, "That was you…"

Yes. And I'm here in this Universe waiting for you to get back. That was one of the reasons I wanted you to take the Machine back.

"But you died…" Kim said slowly.

That version of Tam died in that universe but another version of him lives here. The Real Sidekick was silent for a moment, The Vessel is nothing more than a shell for me to inhabit when I visit all the Universes. Likewise your Vessel in my Universe is a Shell for you to inhabit.

Kim was silent as she stepped over a blue piece of metal, "How many universes are left?"

A handful, but you only need to visit two more.

"And then?"

Everything Ends.

"Why did you choose me to jump between all the universes?" Kim asked as she finally made it through the wreckage and breathed a sigh of relief.

Would you prefer I had chosen Yori? The Real Sidekick asked back before he continued, Because that is your purpose. That is why your Universe was created: To save everything. And besides, it's you.

"Can I do it?"

Sidekick didn't answer but was silent as a groan echoed from the wreckage.

Kim froze on the spot, "Hello?"

"Kim?"

"Ron!" she shouted and dove madly back into the wreckage, not caring if her suit ripped further.

"Kim!" Ron called out weakly from the twisted metal.

Kim scrambled over the wreckage until she found Ron's hand jutting up from a pile of metal. She grasped it with one hand as she dug with her other hand, all the while praying Ron could hold on for just a few more minutes.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:40 P.M.**

Will Du was jolted awake as the Derrick he was on changed direction and with a groan he stood to his feet.

"Report," he called out weakly.

Steve Barkin snapped to attention, "We were heading back to the Castle but all of a sudden we get an emergency signal from Kim, Yori and Stoppable."

Will nodded even though he had no idea what was going on, "And?"

"So now we're going after their signal and hopefully we'll find them alive," Barkin smiled as he looked out over the horizon, "If they're alive, we'll find them."

Will nodded and approached the driver, "Where are they?"

The driver shook his head to clear water that was dripping down his face, "About three clicks to the west. We'll be there in a ten minutes."

Will nodded, "Thank you..." Will trailed off as he realized it wasn't a Synthodrone driving the derrick, "Do you have a name soldier?"

The pilot nodded as he wiped a strand of brown hair from his eyes, "Tam Agmiln at your service sir."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Paris, France**  
**7:45 P.M.**

Kim moved another piece of metal from the pile and saw the face of Ron amidst the wreckage but almost immediately wished she hadn't.

He was nothing but a shell of a man with bits metal embedded in his face as he coughed weakly. Seeing the light, Ron smiled weakly, "Hi there KP."

Kim bit back the tears, "Ron, why aren't you healing?"

"That explosion had radiation that would have killed you but I absorbed it," he laughed slightly, "It made me mortal and now I'm dying," Ron gasped even weaker than before.

Kim shook her head and tugged at the straps of her backpack nervously, "You can't die, I need you."

"Well I guess," Ron laughed but ended up coughing violently, "I guess_hackhack _this makes us even."

"What?" Kim breathed as tears poured from her eyes.

"I killed your_wheeze_ family," Ron gasped, "Now it's my turn to die."

Tears coursed down Kim's face but Ron tried to wipe away at them with a bloody thumb, "Shhh. It's_coughcough_ all right," he smiled with a bloody mouth, "_wheeze_I'll see you again."

Kim kissed Ron deeply but he pushed her away lovingly.

"I'm glad_hackcough_, I'm glad I got to see you again," he smiled, "The real you again."

Kim held Ron's hand to her mouth in a continual kiss even as Ron's head dipped down and he breathed his last.

Kim felt the ground beneath her rumble but she chose to ignore it as she still held Ron's hand and she cried.

Long and loud she cried.

From behind her she heard the squelch of mud as someone approached and only when she felt hands on her shoulders did she react. She swung wildly at her assailant but found herself easily restrained as she looked into the cold blue eyes of-

"Kim," Tam Agmiln said softly, "We need to go."

"I'm not leaving him," she answered defiantly.

"Kim," Tam replied in quiet anger, "If we don't leave now, Ron will have died for nothing. I know Ron well enough to know that he wouldn't want that. Now please, let's go."

Kim tried resisting but knew he was right. She knelt a final time before Ron and kissed him softly before disappearing into the rain with Tam.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire**  
**9:40 P.M.**

The derrick rolled to a stop in the center of the castle courtyard but Kim hardly noticed it. She barely registered being helped off the enormous movable platform by Tam and she simply felt people jostling her as they moved to their assigned positions.

Kim walked through the crowd in a trance as shapes and images flitted by her as if in a dream. She continued her walk through the pouring rain and through the sorrow induced haze that filled her vision, she saw Betty walk towards her but she was intercepted by someone who grabbed her shoulder and pulled her through a door she could have sworn hadn't been there twenty seconds ago.

Once she passed through the door, she turned around and saw the door was gone, never having existed. Shrugging indifferently, Kim continued her walk with her new companion.

"Are you ok?" Kim heard Tam ask quietly.

"I've seen my boyfriend who was married to a girl I hardly knew and who had a kid with just die in an explosion that was my fault," she answered as Tam led her through the intricate maze that made up the castle Rodigan's interior, "So no. I'm not ok."

Tam was silent for a moment as they continued their walk through the dark corridors.

"If you have all power, why couldn't you save him?" Kim asked angrily, "Or for that matter, why couldn't you teleport the machine over here without a single person dying?" Kim took a deep breath and continued, her voice rising, "Why can't you just make all this easy?"

Tam's lips transformed into a smile, "If I did all that you wouldn't have a reason to do anything. If I did everything you asked or thought then that wouldn't be much of a relationship."

"Relationship?" Kim shouted angrily, "Before today, I didn't even know that you existed and now you're talking about relationship."

"Just because you didn't know that I existed doesn't change the fact that I did exist," he tugged lightly on Kim's elbow and she followed him down the corridor, "I've spent over five years of my life getting you to this point. Making sure you were kept safe and you would continue your journey to here."

A hallway suddenly appeared next to them and Tam led Kim through the hallway entrance that closed as they entered the underground passage.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked quietly.

"To the only one who can get your mind back on track," Tam said as they reached the end of the hall.

He turned right and approached a metal door that appeared rusted and worn, "Who's that?" Kim asked.

_Knock knock_

The door opened instantly and Kim felt a hand grab the front of her jumpsuit and pull her into the room.

A pair of lips mashed against hers and Kim reacted entirely on instinct as she pushed away-

"Easy Kim," Felix whispered as he let his wife go.

Kim shook her head, "I can't just stay here with Felix. There's work to be done."

"And that's the beauty of it all Kim," Tam smiled and turned for the door, "I have work to do while you need to get your mind back on track."

Kim shook her head, "You honestly expect me to stay here after what's happened to Ron and Yori?"

Tam looked right at Kim and for a moment, Kim saw his blue eyes blaze in anger, "It's because you didn't do what you were supposed to that I now have work to do cleaning up the mess you just made," Kim made a move for the door but was stopped by Tam's arm, "If you don't stay put until the morning, I won't protect you anymore," he paused and let the words sink in, "Not 'I can't protect you_.' _I Won't protect you_._"

Tam opened his mouth but it wasn't his voice that came out, You will stay here Kim, The Real Sidekick voice ordered through Tam's mouth.

Kim was silent for a moment and Tam nodded to himself as his natural voice returned, "Now, I need you to spend some time with your husband while I tie up a few loose ends. Get to know him, talk about your favorite color, I don't care, just stay put until morning."

Kim shook her head, "I just want to get out of here," she grabbed Tam roughly by his collar and slammed him against the wall, "And you're going to end this."

"Not yet," Tam answered and simply stepped forward and passed through Kim's body before he started walking back into the corridor, "As you said, there still is work to be done."

He paused mid-step and turned back to Kim, "By the way, where is your backpack?"

Kim's eyes widened as she felt around for the pack containing all the pieces to the machine but when she looked up, she saw Tam holding the pack with a smile on his face, "see you in the morning Kim."

Before Kim could grab the backpack, The Real Sidekick tossed the bag to Felix who caught it and clutched it as if his life depended on it, "Guard that bag Felix and don't let her leave until morning."

Felix smiled mischievously, "She won't want to leave in the morning after I'm done with her."

Tam shook his head, "Just keep it T rated."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire**  
**10:00 P.M.**

Wade stared at the golden machine that had appeared in his lab with Kim's jump squad minus Kim and he marveled at its craftsmanship.

_"Anything special?"_ he heard a voice ask over the radio.

Shaking his head, Wade turned back to a data pad in his hand, "No Justine," he let out a sigh, "Right now I have no idea what the machine does, or if it even does anything."

He heard a groan from Justine and nodded towards the machine, "Heck I can't even scan it."

_"All right,"_ Justine Flanners replied, _"I'm heading your way now, don't break anything until I get there."_

Wade smiled as he shut off his radio, "I'm not going anywhere."

"May I?" a voice asked quietly from a doorway that Wade could have sworn hadn't existed twenty seconds ago.

He shrugged and offered the data pad to the man who stood in the doorway, "Be my guest."

The man took the data pad and started tapping randomly at the lines of code for several moments before handing it back, "Might want to have Justine check out the base of the machine."

Wade looked down at the pad with an open mouth as the pad started to scan the machine and in an instant he knew exactly what the machine had been built for.

"How…?" he asked the man as he looked up in wonder but he trailed off as he found himself standing alone in the lab.

"Did you say something Wade?" Justine asked as she entered the lab.

Wade opened his mouth to answer but just as quickly closed it as he realized how crazy he would have sounded, "No…just talking out loud."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire**  
**10:15 P.M.**

The rain soaked into the robe she had draped over her shoulders and she tucked it in closer to her body if only to remind herself of the woman who once owned it.

"Mother," Hana sniffed as she clutched at the last remaining object that had belonged to her mother. It was an old cloak, sewn up with countless patches but even with the patches, the cloak was a black as midnight.

She was silent as she sat under an overhang that overlooked the land surrounding the castle. The only thing that made one assume she was still alive was the puffs of steam that escaped her mouth as she fought to keep from crying.

Each puff signified one more moment she would remember and not cry like the little pathetic creature she was-

"You're not pathetic," a voice echoed over the battlements, instantly breaking Hana Stoppable's concentration and she turned to the owner of the voice.

"What did you say?" she asked the approaching man.

Medium height with a pale complexion and medium length brown hair that the rain kept perpetually plastered to his head, the man approached Hana with no fear.

She gazed at his blue eyes and gestured to him as she rose to her feat, "Why would you say that?"

"Because I know you were thinking you were pathetic," he answered as he joined her under the overhang. He wiped away at the pouring water and smiled contentedly, "You did good out there today."

Hana smiled morosely, "Right, because losing both your parents in the span of two hours can be classified as a good thing."

The man shook his head and placed a hand lovingly on her shoulder, "It wasn't your fault that your parents are dead. Besides, you knew your Father was going to die today. In two universes actually," Tam smiled to himself, "Your gift never ceases to amaze me," he chuckled, "And I was the one that gave it to you."

"But it is my fault," Hana argued, "I should have stayed with my Mother in a jet…"

_CRACK_

Hana looked up in wonder as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky that was surprisingly absent of a thunder clap.

She shook it off, "She would still be alive, and Father would still-"

_CRACK_

Another bolt tore apart the sky but this time Hana didn't react to it.

"You and I both knew that Ron was going to die today," the man explained.

Hana shook her head and acted like she hadn't heard him, "If I'd only been faster…" she trailed off, "No…if I'd gone with him instead of Kim, that would have made it-"

_CRACK_

Lightning tore across the sky and for a brief moment Hana felt her world stop in fear of-

**BOOOM**

The pent up thunderclap of three lightning strikes quickly followed the electricity and at the sound of it, Hana dropped to the ground as she suddenly felt fear for her life.

_CRACK_

**BOOM**

Lightning tore across the sky as Hana clutched at the wet metal ground.

_CRACK_  
**BOOM**

Her fingernails tearing, Hana scraped at the ground as utter panic seized her heart.

_CRACK_  
**BOOM**

The strikes were coming faster now and Hana let out a scream that went unheard in the storm.

_CRACK_

**BOOM**

Seconds turned into minutes of continuous lighting strikes that struck all around the battlements where Hana was crouched in terror. The deep rumble from the thunder shook Hana to her core and she clutched the wet ground as she feared for her very life.

_CRAC_**B**_K_**OOM**

She looked up and standing in the center of the storm was the man with a sad look on his face. Upon making contact with her eyes his gaze softened and the storm instantly vanished so all that remained was the pouring rain.

He sat on the wet ground next to where Hana was huddled and he put a reassuring hand on her back as a Father would use to comfort his child.

"It wasn't your fault," he said softly, his voice warming her heart, "It wasn't your fault they died."

Hana sniffled away tears, "Then why did you allow them to die Creator?"

Tam was silent, "Everyone dies Hana," he took a deep breath, "And today was their time."

"But it wasn't my Mother's time," Hana struggled out of his hand and looked him in the eye, "She was supposed to die when Lowardia finally catches us."

Tam smiled, "The beauty about the future is that it isn't set in stone," he pulled her in for a hug, "Those glimpses you see, those don't always come true. Those predictions you sometimes make..." a shrug, "They don't always come true," he patted her lightly on the shoulder, "I don't want you blaming yourself for their deaths."

"Why?" she asked quietly as she felt the little girl in her taking center stage.

"Because I've called you to so much more," he answered lovingly, "It's why I created you the way you are."

She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes, "Why did you create me?"

"I created you to comfort your Father when he's all alone," Tam explained.

Hana's eyes narrowed slightly as Tam tapped her lightly between the eyes, "Your version of MMP is vastly different than what your Father's ever could be," Tam smiled slightly, "You're a puppet that can see the strings and instead of rebelling, you accept me," he took a deep breath, "I now ask you to do something for me. The single most important thing anyone could ever do in the entire history of humanity."

Hana rose to her knees as she listened to her Creator speak, "I need you to go visit him and give him hope. If we lose Ron, we lose everything."

"How am I supposed to give him hope?" Hana asked Tam.

"I need you to tell him that Kim is coming," he explained.

"Why can't you do that?"

Tam smiled cheekily, "And where would the fun be in that?"

Hana opened her mouth to speak but a final tap to the forehead and Hana felt herself falling backwards.

* * *

**October 18th, 201,275 A.D.  
****Middleton, Colorado  
****4:03 P.M.**

She opened her eyes to see Ron standing before her. Only this time, her Father looked different, younger…yet so much older. His skin appeared to be a dull red and a tiny naked rat was perched on his shoulder.

"die me let," she heard herself saying and she saw his face contort in confusion before snapping into desperation.

"BLADE!" he shouted and across the red dust covered planet, the Lotus Blade snapped into his hand.

He was silent for a moment and he focused on the blade that slowly transformed into a glass of water before her eyes.

She felt herself go light headed for a moment before snapping back to reality and Hana knew she needed to push through to this Ron, "Ron," she said, feeling weird as she called her Father by his first name.

Ron's head snapped up, "Kim, I-"

"Father?" Ron looked at Kim in confusion as she flickered in the afternoon sun.

Hana watched as her body shimmered in the hologram, her appearance changing from that of Kim's to her own appearance before her Father.

"Father?" the girl asked again, love and devotion written across her features, "Kim said you died in her arms."

Ron looked at Hana, struggling to understand what she was saying, "Who are you?"

Hana was silent before the pieces fell into place, "You don't know who I am. Do you?"

Ron shook his head.

"Well then in that case," She shook her head, "Don't speak Father, just listen," her body shifted back into Kim's form before snapping back into her natural form, "She's coming with the power from beyond stars. She'll need what you have right now and what only you can give," Ron's face showed confusion and she smiled before continuing, "The only thing-"

Ron's face vanished from existence and Hana stood in blackness as a myriad of golden spheres swirled around her.

_**You did very well.**_

Hana looked around in confusion, "All I said was that she's coming-"

_**You said exactly what he needed to hear.**_

* * *

**May 15th, 835,768 A.D.  
Upperton, Colorado  
11:15 A.M.**

Hana felt a tug on the back of her mind and before she could react, she was falling backwards again.

She awoke looking up at a blue sky. It contrasted with the red sun that blanketed her surroundings but still, she looked up at the blue that hung over the world with hardly anyone noticing.

_**SHREE-DAO**_

Hana brought her hands to her ears as the sound pierced her inner ear and echoed around her skull.

She heard a crash from several blocks away but she didn't want to get up just yet.

Get up.

She sat up with a groan and stood shakily to her feet.

A crash sounded again, this time closer to her and Hana stumbled towards the sound as her legs threatened to buckle at any given moment.

"…did it Rufus!" she heard Ron's voice echo in the enormous canyon that had been created by the remains of what must have been an enormous city.

She continued running through the empty streets and she wondered what had happened to the people that had forced a city of this magnitude to simply be abandoned.

She was still focused on the city that she failed to notice Ron and Rufus as she turned a corner.

* * *

"But what do I do now?" Ron asked his dying friend.

_I don't know Ron_ Rufus answered.

Ron never replied. He just sat there hunched over, frozen. Rufus looked around and saw dust particles stationary in the wind, neither rising nor falling, they just sat there suspended above the ground arranged in a perfect arrangement.

The world stopped in time, paused with no passage at all save Rufus.

Even as he felt the life leaving him Rufus looked around in confusion as he struggled to figure out what was going on.

And then he saw her.

Rufus' eyes widened slightly as a woman with beautiful blonde hair appeared behind Ron.

He was about to whisper to Ron but Hana held a petite finger to her lips and winked an almond shaped eye.

She bowed slightly in a show of respect, her Japanese upbringing manifesting itself in her mannerisms. Hana's patched up robe waved silently in the wind as she whispered to Rufus, "She's coming Rufus-Chan, he needs to wait for her."

_Who?_ the Naked Mole Rat asked.

The girl laughed as she realized the Creator's plan, the first time she had laughed in years, "Why Kim-Chan of course."

Ron looked at the woman quizzically, _But she's dead._

The woman continued to smile, "Not yet."

Rufus looked into her chocolate eyes and finally recognized her-

"Save your strength little one," Hana interrupted Rufus, "You need to be with Ron-Chan now. Comfort my Father in his hour of need for the last time."

She faded from existence as the world slowly started moving again.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire**  
**10:30 P.M.**

Hana opened her eyes and looked out to the empty rain soaked landscape and shook her head to shake off that feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Is that everything?" she asked The Real Sidekick in Tam Agmiln's body but when she turned to look, Tam was gone.

She looked all around but Tam was nowhere to be found.

Her Creator was gone, yet again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, Disney owns it all.**

**Author's Notes:** All right so this chapter was a chance to catch out breath before the next bit of the story.

Special thanks this week goes out to Mr. Wizard (Thank you sir, relationships are hard to live but writing them is easy), Darev (Next chapter good sir, next chapter), Joe Stoppinghem (SNtD was and still is one of the best finales of all time), Sentinel103 (Who says Shego is coming?), CajunBear73 (I find sleeping in a bathtub is most enjoyable until the water goes cold), Taechunsa (See? I don't always kill Kim at the end of the Chapter), Eddy13 (Star Wars was a huge inspiration for that fight).

And to you, the silent reader, thank you for reading this story and following me on a weekly basis. Thank you.

If you have a question, comment, concern or you want to sing my praises feel free to drop me a review.

Merry Christmas,

TRS


	24. Last Man Standing

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California**  
**8:34 P.M.**

It felt almost like a gnawing at the back of the mind.

That was the only way Christina could describe headache she was experiencing at the moment, "It feels like a tugging at the back of my head," she explained to Bob who was turned to look at her in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"And you said this just started recently?" he asked.

"Yeah," came the reply, "Probably within the last couple of minutes."

She was silent as the cause fell into place, "You think he did it?"

Bob nodded, "The Machine is about to turn on."

"What do we do?" she asked, horror lacing her words.

Bob looked to Mark, "How far out are we?"

"At least ten minutes," Mark answered as they sped through an intersection, "Don't worry Christina, you'll be all right."

A pause.

"And if we fail?" Christina asked from the back of the darkened car, her brown hair hiding the fear in her eyes.

Bob grabbed her reassuringly by the hand, "We won't."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
December 21st, 8:30 A.M.**

"_Kim and Felix Renton, please report to Dr. Wade Load,"_ Justine's voice woke Kim from her slumber and she groaned softly as she stretched her sore and aching muscles.

_Ding_

Kim looked down at the metal box attached to her chest and tapped it lightly as the device glowed softly in the darkened room.

"What was that?" Felix whispered sleepily from behind Kim.

Kim turned her head and looked at Felix who appeared to be sleeping, "It's an anchor," Kim whispered back as she zipped up the front of her jumpsuit, "It keeps me here and keeps this universe from collapsing in on itself."

"Do you want to leave?" Felix asked as he slowly started to stir.

Kim smiled, "After last night, I'm not sure I want to leave."

"I told Tam you wouldn't want to," came the muffled reply as Felix rolled onto his back.

"_Once again, Kim and Felix Renton, please report to Dr. Wade Load," _Justine's voice sounded over the intercom, this time with a strain added to the voice.

Kim breathed in deeply and held it for a moment before letting the breath out with a sigh, "I've been meaning to ask you…"

Felix opened his eyes and looked at Kim, "Hmm?"

Kim was silent for a heartbeat, "What happens to you all when I leave?"

Felix kissed Kim, "We wait for you to come back again," he saw the look on Kim's face and smiled, "You came back once before right?"

"_KIM! FELIX! GET TO WADE NOW!"_ Justine shouted over the intercom and the couple sat up in bed in shock.

"Should we?" Kim said as she felt the shock leave her system.

Felix nodded begrudgingly, "I think we should. If Justine's yelling at us you can tell Betty is going to be stressed when we show up."

Kim sighed again, "It's going to be one of those days," she licked her lips thirstily as she pulled on her boots, "Do we have any water?"

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
December 21st, 8:40 A.M.**

"So what is so important that to show the two of us that you couldn't let us sleep at all?" Felix grumbled good-naturedly as he and Kim entered Wade's lab.

Kim had seen the lab once before but now she could see the entire lab unobstructed and she let out a low whistle of admiration.

From all around the lab came the sounds of moving machinery as Wade-bots of all shapes and sizes skittered around the lab. Some bots no larger than a postage stamp glided through the air with the poise of a falling leaf while others whirred noisily across the solid concrete floor of the workshop. Wooden shelves bolted roughly to the walls of the underground room held half completed Wade bots and other unidentifiable creations.

Kim followed Felix as they traced their way through seemingly endless rows of uncompleted projects and half moving robots all the while searching for something to drink.

Finally, the couple cleared the stacks of experiments and found themselves approaching Betty and Will who were privately talking near the Machine.

Kim's eyes traveled to the golden object and the two scientists near the machine who were both murmuring to each other about something. Kim's eyes adjusted to the glare and smiled as she watched Wade and Justine, both in their element as every few moments they would point excitedly at the machine but would refrain from touching it.

Her eyes wandered away from the machine and leaning against the wall, almost looking uncomfortable for the first time since meeting her, was Shego. Kim couldn't tell how Shego was feeling but when she saw the raven haired woman, Kim felt something akin to an electric shock travel up her spine and through the backpack strapped to her back. The feeling quickly passed and Kim was left alone to ponder the machine.

Bonnie looked around the room expectantly as she waited for someone to answer her questions while Kim continued past her with almost in a trance and she stared at the golden Machine with a slack jaw and awe in her eyes. Almost against her will she reached out a hand to touch the golden contraption-

"I wouldn't do that," a familiar voice called out and Kim's mind was suddenly cleared of her compulsion to touch the metal.

Kim looked towards the sound of the voice, "Why shouldn't I touch it Wade?"

Wade smiled and held a scanner over the Machine until it beeped quietly in response, "Because I'm scanning the machine right now and if you touch it I'll have just lost over an hour's worth of data."

"Oh."

"Have a nice night?" Tam's smug voice asked as he appeared behind Kim.

Kim continued to stare at the machine, awed by its perfection, "Actually we did. We just sat up talking about my universe and about our friendship then we went to bed."

Silence.

For the first time since she'd met him Tam appeared to be genuinely shocked or at the very least, speechless, "W...what? H...how?" he asked stammering his questions.

Kim shrugged coyly, "I don't know what you mean."

"You didn't sleep with him?" Tam shook his head in confusion, "How is that possible?"

"Check my name," Kim answered smugly, "Besides, my boyfriend dies right before my eyes and you expect me to just turn around and sleep with Felix just because you told me to?"

"But he's Ron," Tam replied as he led her away from the group. Seeing her look he shook his head in frustration, "All the mannerisms of Ron that you fell in love, his charm, his caring; his will to fight for you even when he'd probably lose, all of that I put in Felix. He's a version of your Ron, just in Felix's form."

"Why would you create something like this?" Kim asked in a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"It was going to be a way for you and Felix to grow closer in addition to give you the motivation for one last push..." Tam shook his head gravely, "This changes everything."

"Like what?" Kim asked, "How did my not sleeping with Felix affect anything outside of last night?"

Tam looked to the ceiling in sadness, "It was supposed to be a clean launch and collapse."

"And now?"

Tam gestured to the gathered individuals around the machine, "They'll all die and you're going to have to fight for the Machine."

"So I'll fight-"

"If you fight, you will die," Tam answered darkly, "And this time I won't be able to bring you back."

Kim was about to answer but she saw Wade nod silently as Betty Director stepped out and addressed everyone present, "All right thanks to Wade's scanner, we've been able to find out what the machine is for."

"And that is?" Kim asked as she and Tam returned to the group.

"It's a transmitter," Wade explained as he touched a button on the data pad and the lights dimmed as a hologram of the machine appeared in the center of the room.

"Short answer: this Machine is able to transmit a huge amount of data over a long distance without any problems," Justine's voice echoed from the other side of the blue glowing hologram as everyone present listened intently.

"What's the long answer?" Shego asked from the shadows.

Justine took a deep breath, "Using four unknown components including what we're predicting to be a highly volatile radioactive piece of energy, something or someone is going to sit in the center pod," the hologram twirled until the enormous pod that rose from the center of the machine was seen by all, "Then the machine will use the four other pods to power up the transmitter and transmit whatever is in the central pod somewhere."

"Where?" Kim asked hesitantly.

Wade shrugged as the hologram faded and the lights rose, "Not sure, but it's gotta be far from here."

Kim was silent as Will pointed at one of the smaller pods that rose from the edge of the machine, "And what goes in there?"

Felix stepped forward, "The pieces to the machine."

Kim tugged self consciously at the bag strapped to her back, "You mean these items that I'm carrying around in my pack?"

"That would be correct," Tam's voice echoed loudly in the room.

Will pointed at the machine, "So where does it transmit?" he was silent a moment, "What does the machine transmit?"

Tam just smiled, "Ask Kim where it goes and on that same path, you all know what is going to be transmitted."

Kim's eyes widened as everyone turned to her, "Where will I be going?"

Tam sighed, "Why don't you tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Kim asked as she struggled to keep her frustration with Tam in check.

Tam shook his head good naturedly, "What is the first verse?"

It took Kim several moments to comprehend his statement before it hit her, "_One traveler for the journey to the Creator…_"

"You've known what the Machine's purpose was ever since you first heard that chant," Tam smiled.

Shego held up a hand, "Umm…some of us are lost here. What are you talking about?"

Kim turned from Tam back to the group, "The Machine transmits a traveler, me," Kim clarified, "To him," she pointed to Tam, "The Creator."

Betty stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at Tam, "You're sending her to the Creator that caused me to shoot at her?"

"No, the machine sends her to me," Tam answered evenly, "The creator that ordered you to shoot at Kim was my beta, a change in management if you will," he took a breath and stepped forward, "For the moment, I am in control but the longer you wait to power up the machine, the less likely Kim is to succeed."

Will nodded towards the machine, "If you're our creator, why did you wait until now to help us?"

"Sometimes even a god has to step in and help move a story forward at a faster pace," Tam answered cryptically.

Felix stepped forward, "If you're the Creator, why are you helping us send Kim to you when you're already here?"

"Because I have certain rules that I need to follow where I'm from and one of them is that a creation," Tam pointed to everyone in the room, "That's you, has to visit me."

"But how can-"

_Bweeee_

All eyes flicked to Will whose wrist alarm as going off.

"Sorry," he fumbled a bit as he turned the alarm off, "Our sensors on the walls have been going crazy all morning but so far we've found nothing wrong with them."

"You want me and Bonnie to take a look at it?" Felix asked.

Will shrugged, "I've got some Erics out trying to figure it out."

Betty nodded back to Tam, "So where do we go from here?"

Tam pointed at the Machine, "First off, you're going to need to turn on the machine."

Kim's mind was racing and she turned to Shego, "That's you."

For the first time since she met him, Tam looked impressed, "Very good Kim," he clasped his hands together excitedly, "Then what?"

"Shego is going to need to fire a bolt of plasma at one of the surrounding pods," Kim gestured from Shego to a crystalline cube that was elevated on a pedestal of pure gold.

"Actually that one," Tam pointed to a different pod that was in the shape of a sphere, "Shego needs to fill that one."

Silence.

"Now?" Shego asked as everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes now," Kim sighed.

_Woosh_

A bolt of super heated green plasma erupted from Shego's hands and slammed into the sphere.

For the briefest of moments the Machine flickered as the energy powered a hidden internal motor but just as quickly, the Machine flickered off as the energy ran out.

Wade approached the Machine and scanned the gold creation before turning back to the group, "Whatever happened, it's off now."

"Don't look at me," Shego voiced, "I just did what Little Miss Sunshine here told me to do."

Tam suppressed a chuckle from his corner that wasn't lost on Felix , "Look, I know you're an all powerful deity that can probably erase me from existence but either help out or get out."

The chuckle was silenced from Tam's lips but the smile refused to leave, "I like you Felix," Tam's smirk concealed something hidden that instinctively frightened Felix, "That's why when this universe collapses you'll be erased last."

Felix felt his fists tightening almost against his will but a reassuring hand from Kim touched his shoulder and he slowly loosened up, "You know what we need to do," Kim said hesitantly, "So what needs to happen?"

Tam looked at Shego before gesturing to the backpack, "First, you're going to need Shego to keep a steady stream of plasma on that pod until the engine turns over," he took a deep breath as Shego lit up her hands, "The only downside is that Shego is going to be out of power for a good long while," he shrugged apologetically as he turned to Shego, "Once you get the Machine up and running, you're going to need to put the items in the pod but you won't be able to put them in until you have all of them."

Kim opened the backpack and checked the contents before sighing, "I still need an Immortal's Soul."

"Or an Immortal's Heart," Tam corrected politely. Seeing the looks Tam shrugged, "Let's just stick with you getting the soul."

"So am I supposed to power up this Machine then?" Shego asked in an effort to bring the group back into focus.

Kim looked to Tam who just shrugged, "It's your show Kim. I'm just a Creator."

Kim nodded to Shego, "Do it."

Shego smiled and cracked her knuckles experimentally, "Fire in the hole."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
December 21st, 8:45 A.M.**

Rain poured down in droves.

For over three years, ever since the last Lowardian Rain Tower had been completed, rain had poured down continuously across the entire globe, a never ending torrent that had made life miserable. For three years rain had poured from the sky, the sheets of rain covering the entire world and choking out the sun.

Surrounding the Castle Rodigan, a muddy wasteland filled with nothing but death and decay. But this wasteland was a wasteland the covered the globe. Green plants refused to grow as the constant warfare ravaged the planet until only the toughest and most dangerous of plants survived. The brown mud, slick to walk on, was littered with the husks of countless vehicles and craters from all manner of resistance.

All was silent for a several moments on the wasteland but a lone figure rose from the muddy ground and stared silently at the wall before whistling softly.

From around the figure, ten other figures rose from the mud and gathered around as a feminine voice gave them their orders, "**O**_**nce inside open take down their defenses and open the gates. Understood?"**_

Silent head nods confirmed the female's orders and she nodded silently, "**T**_**hen get going."**_

The warriors all dispersed and soon launched themselves into the sky using shoulder mounted jet packs. The female watched silently as her warriors were lost from vision as she waited patiently.

"_**Soon Warhok you shall be avenged,"**_ Warmonga said softly, "_**Soon."**_

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
December 21st, 8:50 A.M.**

_Woosh_

The bolt of plasma that erupted from Shego's hands bathed Wade's entire workshop in emerald light and for a brief moment everyone was blinded at the sudden light increase but once their eyes adjusted to the blast everyone present saw the most wondrous sight.

A solid stream of pure green energy poured from Shego's hand almost like a spring and with amazing expertise, she continued to pour out more of her energy to power the Machine. Like a river of living water, the energy flowed around the machine, slowly heating the metal until the golden metal bathed the room in a rich yellow that contrasted beautifully with the emerald energy. The blast continued to flow from her hand and into the seemingly empty machine but slowly the energy stream began to taper off until nothing was left except a stream of energy no thicker than a thread.

Eventually the thread snapped with a tiny hiss that was barely audible in the vast room. Kim blinked quickly to clear the spots that now swam over her vision but when she was finally able to see again she allowed herself a large smile.

The Machine was on.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
December 21st, 8:55 A.M**

_Creak_

Warmonga cringed as the enormous gates of the Castle Rodigan creaked open as the enormous aliens worked together to force the doors open.

"We've secured their outer defenses," one of her lieutenants reported as he appeared at her side and nodded towards the door, **"Why again are we using stealth in our final assault on the humans and not force?"**

Warmonga stood silently in the rain, her near reptilian skin absorbing the water falling from the sky, "_**A caged animal is more dangerous when it feels like there is no escape. If you trap the animal when it is asleep then the animal poses no threat to you."**_

Her lieutenant was silent but nodded slowly as the doors to the Castle finally creaked open and countless Lowardians silently ran into the courtyard.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
December 21st, 8:53 A.M.**

The Machine was glowing now. Its golden metal reflecting light all across the room as the machine whirred silently. The crystalline pods all gleamed and sparkled as the green light from Shego's plasma blast blazed forth from the machine and reflected all the beautiful colors back on the room.

"Question," Betty asked, her voice breaking the trance that had befallen those around the machine, "But how is Kim going to move this thing?"

Kim's smile faltered as she turned to Tam, "Well?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Kim fought to keep from losing her temper at Tam and just barely succeeded, "So what do we do now?"

Tam nodded, "Well the first thing you're going to need to do is-"

_Bwee-_**Dao**

_Bwee-_**Dao**

Alarms echoed throughout the entire Castle as the Lowardian invasion was finally discovered, instantly transforming the entire base from a sleepy forgotten castle to a seething hornet's nest of activity.

Betty was moving before the first alarm had finished sounding and in seconds she was shouting into a intercom on the wall, "REPORT!"

The intercom crackled with static for a moment before Steve Barkin's voice echoed over the intercom, "_It's Lowardia Betty! They've found us!"_

Betty's face drained of color as gunshots sounded through the speaker, "_A group of us are holding them for now but-"_

An explosion cut him off for a moment before he was back, "_It's a lost cause Betty! It's not a matter of if they take the castle. Only a matter of when."_

More gunshots echoed over the intercom and Betty nodded stoically, "Do what you can, we'll be up to reinforce you."

"_Roger Ma'am. Barkin out,"_ the intercom clicked off as the lab shook from an outside explosion.

Betty turned back to Kim, "Possible! Do whatever it is you need to do to get out of here. The rest of us are going to buy you some time."

Kim nodded as Betty and Will, sans Tam and Felix, raced from the room and joined the throng that raced towards the surface.

Kim turned to Shego, "Are you ready Shego?"

All eyes turned to Shego who shook her head, "Sorry Princess. Not this time."

Kim's mouth fell open, "No, y-you're coming with me."

Shego chuckled, "I've played my part," she gestured to the glowing Machine, "I've given you a full tank of gas and the rest is up to you."

"Shego-" Kim started but was cut off.

The olive skinned woman shook her head, "This is my stop. I've jumped more Universes than you and I think I can have some fun here. Besides," Shego held up a hand and snapped her fingers.

_Woosh_

A tiny jet of plasma burst from her hands and flared up in the air, "This old girl still has a trick or two left."

Kim was about to argue but saw it was useless so instead Kim held out her hand, "Thank you Shego."

Shego grinned, "We're all here for a single purpose, right? Yours is to save everything. Mine was to give you a full tank of gas to get there."

Shego clasped Kim's hand and shook it, "Now you get out there and do it. I expect to be back in our Universe before I've killed too many Lowardians."

A final handshake and Shego turned towards the door and walked towards the sound of the explosions.

Kim nodded at Shego's departure as she tightened the bag around her back, "I need to grab something to keep the machine with me when I jump and then I can go."

"No need," Wade pointed at the machine, "No matter where you go next, just make sure you're touching the machine when you jump and it'll come with you."

"Can I take someone with me?" Kim asked as she looked at Felix.

Seeing her gaze, Wade shook his head, "Just the machine."

Kim looked to Tam expectantly but the Creator shook his head, "No."

Betty's voice sounded over the radio, "_Kim, you need to get out of here. We'll buy you time but I don't know how much we can give you_," she took a deep breath as she switched over to the castles radio system, _"All right people, we need to buy Kim time! Let's go!"_

Felix's gaze dropped for a moment in sorrow but he turned back to Kim as the occupants of the room raced from the lab and through the countless corridors towards the fighting. Soon it was just the couple standing in the empty lab with the glowing machine and Tam.

Betty Director stopped before rushing outside but she paused before opening a private radio channel to Kim, _"Kim?"_

Kim and Felix both stiffened to Betty's radio, "Ma'am?"

Betty took a deep breath, _"Don't waste this."_

Kim nodded slowly, "Thank you…for everything."

Betty smiled a final time and was gone.

Kim looked to the Creator and nodded towards the doorway, "Can we have a moment?"

Tam smiled, "I'll see you soon Kim."

He closed the door behind him softly and the couple stood silently for a moment before Felix cleared his throat, "Thank you Kim."

Kim blushed, "I should be thanking you."

"For what?"

Kim shrugged and took her husband's hands, "For helping me see you're actually a nice person when you grow up."

Felix laughed as he struggled in vain to hide his tears, "Well I'm glad to know that you're going to one day take the stick out of your butt and be a decent woman," he paused, a tear coursed down his cheek, "Even if it is in only this universe."

Felix curled his fingers in Kim's and fought back another tear that coursed down his cheek, "Will I ever see you again?"

Kim hugged Felix, "I don't know," she whispered in his ear, "But I'm going to do everything I can to get back here if for just one last time."

An explosion rocked the lab.

"Thank you," Kim said softly.

"You already said that," Felix teased lightly.

Kim shook her head, "Thank you for believing me when no one else wouldn't."

Felix pulled his wife in close a final time, "What's a husband for if not to support his wife?"

Kim hugged Felix for several long seconds that felt like an eternity, an eternity with a friend you never knew you had, before she pushed away and climbed on top of the machine.

"You know..." Felix started and Kim turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"If I hadn't believed you and I hadn't convinced Betty, Ron, Yori and Will that you weren't crazy," a smile appeared on Felix's lips, "Then all this wouldn't have happened," he gestured towards Kim's bag and the Machine.

Kim nodded, "Maybe."

"So without me you wouldn't have this machine," Felix continued.

A slight nod from Kim, "Where are you going with this?"

"And you need this machine to save the entire universe, correct?" Felix asked.

"Yeah?"

"So I guess that makes me the most important person in every universe," Felix grinned.

Kim laughed as she pressed the buttons on the anchor attached to her chest and felt her world start to spin as the Universe sought to dislodge her again.

From her place on the lab floor it appeared that the Machine with Kim was shimmering and fading from existence moments before she would form up again into a solid shape.

Felix bit his lip for a moment before calling out to Kim, "I love you!"

The Machine and its passenger shimmered for a moment but then disappeared but not before Felix heard a voice calling back, "...too!"

And then…

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
December 21st, 9:00 A.M.**

"You know she's not coming back," Tam said as he appeared behind Felix.

Felix didn't turn his gaze from the empty space that had once held the machine, "I know. But it never hurts to hope does it?"

Tam shook his head, "It never hurts."

Felix was silent for a moment before turning and with a purpose started walking towards a tunnel that would take him to the fighting, "I don't suppose you can make all the Lowardians go away, can you?"

"It wouldn't do you any good even if I did," Tam answered, "Your universe is still going to collapse and you'll all die. If only you two had slept-"

"I wasn't going to do that to her," Felix sighed as he thought back to the night before, "She might have one day been willing..." Felix trailed off, lost in thought for a moment before turning back to Tam, "But it wasn't the Kim I married."

Tam sighed, "I suppose I can respect that, even if you did screw up my master plan."

Felix passed a forgotten pile of weapons that had been discarded carelessly. Crouching near the pile he pulled out two rail guns and after focusing for a moment the enormous weapons transformed into a set of pistols, "You really suck as a Creator. You know that right?"

Tam grinned as Felix slipped two rings over his wrists and waited patiently as the rings expanded, covering his body in a metal suit of armor that shimmered in the weak lights. As Tam watched Felix shook his head and put the guns back in the pile as twin blasters appeared on his shoulders and wrists.

"I do what I can," Tam quipped lightly as Felix walked deliberately for the doors, "I hope you don't mind that I made a few adjustments to you suit," a shimmering wall of static appeared around him momentarily before disappearing, "You now have a shield for instance."

Felix shook his head, "Why couldn't you have been this helpful from the beginning?"

Tam smiled and the two suddenly were transported out of the room, "Then it wouldn't have been as entertaining for me."

The duo found themselves near an old wooden door, from the other side a cacophony of noise as the battle between the last of humanity and Lowardia took place. Felix placed his hands on either side of the enormous doors and bowed his head in prayer.

_Please let me survive this…and please keep Kim safe._

"You'll make it through this," Tam said as he answered her prayer, "Actually, you'll make it right up until the collapse," Tam laughed as he examined his hand idly, "In fact, you'll actually outlive this shell I'm in."

Felix turned to Tam, "You're going to die?"

"Everyone dies," Tam replied, "Even creators," he smiled morosely and rubbed the side of his head lightly, "Just remember that when rain starts flying upwards," he smiled at Felix's confusion, "We're nearing the end."

Felix smiled silently as Tam placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "I can promise you one thing."

"What's that?" he asked as the Creator squeezed his shoulder.

"Kim is safe," he said as he answered the second part of the prayer.

Felix nodded and took a deep breath and with a battle cry threw the doors open and into the battle raging beyond.

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
December 21st, 9:20 A.M.**

To say Warmonga was surprised at the level of resistance would be the understatement of the year. Fully expecting a bit of fighting, Warmonga's forces had been caught completely off guard as the defenders of the Rodigan Castle fought for their lives.

A bolt fired from a rail gun zipped past Warmonga's head and exploded as it impacted against the wall behind her, raining dust and debris on those surrounding her.

"_**Where did this come from?"**_ she screamed at her lieutenant, "_**T****here was only supposed to be light resistance! Not an entire army waiting for us!"**_

Hearing no answer, Warmonga turned to her second in command and found him on the ground with bits of debris lodged in his torso like shrapnel.

Bringing her wrist to her mouth, Warmonga screamed into her communicator, "_**The ships! Bring in the ships!"**_

Someone may have answered on the other side but a shout from the courtyard drew Warmonga's gaze to a man there that had just run into the midst of the Lowardian soldiers and started to create havoc. It took Warmonga a moment to see who it was but once she was able to see the face through the carnage that was the assault, she let out a single word filled with anger.

"_**Renton."**_

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
December 21st, 9:25 A.M.**

**_Crack_**

Lightning crackled overhead, the electrical discharge lighting up the courtyard and all the occupants fighting.

Bonnie Rockwaller vaulted over a Lowardian with all the grace of her former cheer leading days coming back to her and as a Lowardian neared an Eric Synthodrone, Bonnie rolled over the Lowardian's back, planting a grenade as she rolled off the alien's back.

The Lowardian reached for Bonnie awkwardly but missed only seconds before its midsection was transformed into a cloud of red mist.

Bonnie rolled along the ground and came up near Steve Barkin as the former CIA operative hoisted his mini gun in his hands, the bullets firing faster than the eye could see. As he fired, more Lowardians advanced on him but with Bonnie's help the two kept the aliens at bay.

A Lowardian rushed at Bonnie and threw its energy staff moments before it had been transformed into a cloud of red mist.

The Lowardian's scream was lost in the battle but the damage was done: the energy staff flew with lethal accuracy towards Bonnie's head-only to be stopped mid flight as Hana Stoppable snagged it out of the air and swung it like a club at a passing Lowardian.

The Lowardian went flying as Hana vaulted from the ground and into the falling ran.

Hana flew through the air, a trail of dead Lowardians behind her. A Lowardian launched from the courtyard to her but she slammed an open palm into the creature's chest, instantly launching the creature back into a large group of Lowardians that tumbled away.

She glided to the ground, a blue glow surrounding her as she landed, as Betty Director and Will Du backed up to each other. Hana stopped an approaching Lowardian that was running towards Will with an energy blade and grabbed the Lowardian by the leg. The blue glow returned to her body and she hoisted the monster up before spinning the creature around and throwing it into a wall.

Hana turned her gaze to Betty and mock bowed but saw the Global Justice Director fire her gun directly at Hana's head.

Hana felt her hair move as the slug of aluminum hissed past her head and slammed into the Lowardian that was sneaking up behind her with an energy blade.

Hana turned from the Lowardian back to Betty and nodded appreciatively to the soldier who mock bowed in response.

A Lowardian barged into Will and the two slid through the chaotic courtyard, grappling and trading blows as the battle raged around them.

The Lowardian lifted Felix up as if he weighed nothing and with a snarl, prepared to rip Felix in half. At the last moment a burst of blue energy vaporized the creature and transformed it into ash.

Will tumbled to the ground as Felix Renton zipped past Will.

"You know I had him," Will called out as he rejoined the battle.

Felix Renton could be described as many things: a former paraplegic, a soldier, a husband, a lover. Today however he could best be described as the Grim Reaper.

He had long since given up keeping count of the number of Lowardians he had killed as the number had long surpassed his previous records of Lowardian killing.

With almost superhuman speed, Felix ducked and dove around the open courtyard of the Castle as the rain fell, openly blasting and shooting the Lowardians that struggled in vain to squash this last bit of human resistance.

Felix vaulted through the air, twin blasters on his wrists issuing forth blue death that cut through the Lowardians like a hot knife through butter. He flew through the air, death following him as more and more Lowardians fell beneath his blasters. A Lowardian wearing a jet pack appeared out of nowhere and grappled with him in the air and for a brief moment the two tumbled to the ground.

Felix slammed into the ground hard enough to see stars but jumped to his feet before delivering a super powered kick to the Lowardian that caused the alien to slide along the wet cobblestone courtyard.

A lumbering Lowardian swung his energy staff at Felix but he dropped to his knees and slid along the cobblestone courtyard, passing just beneath the blade of the creature as it whisked by millimeters from his face. Once the blade had passed, he spun on his knees and pressed the barrel of his miniaturized rail gun into the alien's stomach and pulled the trigger.

The Lowardian gave a convoluted cry as the round sliced it in two but Felix had already forgotten about the creature as he launched himself into the air using the momentum he had already gained from his slide. In the air, Felix fired both guns simultaneously at approaching Lowardians and the approaching monsters were quickly turned into a fine red mist that was quickly washed away by the pouring rain.

Gravity pulled Felix back to the ground and at the last moment he tucked his body into a roll that carried him to the next Lowardian. Before the creature could lay a finger on Felix, he had batted his weapon away, brought his guns to bear and blasted a hole through the creature and the one behind it.

Smiling at his handiwork Felix allowed herself a brief glance around the castle courtyard and felt his hope fail.

The hundreds of defenders and last bit of free humans had been reduced to just a handful of resisting fighters. The few left living put up a gallant fight but Felix knew that it was only a matter of time until he would be the last man standing.

A distant series of sonic booms filled the air and Felix's gaze traveled upwards just in time to see the clouds boil as Lowardian ships descended through the upper atmosphere and stop hundreds of feet above the Castle. From each one of these enormous ships that filled the sky miniature pods burst forth and fell to the Earth with a loud crunch as they impacted against the ground. From each of these pods, ten Lowardians burst forth with their weapons in hand and armed with years of battle experience.

"YO! Possible's husband!" Shego appeared next to Felix, "You want me to get you a bag of popcorn while you watch the show?"

Felix smiled, "The funny thing is you're exactly like our version of you."

"You're hysterical," Shego replied sarcastically as she backed up into Felix's back, the two then unleashed all their firepower at the approaching Lowardians. Twin laser cannons appeared out of Felix's shoulders and instantly issued forth four concentrated streams of death.

Shego grinned as she brought up her hands and evaporated a Lowardian with her plasma powers, "Tam said a few minutes to recharge," she let loose another stream of plasma, "Well I've been using this stuff up just as soon as I can get it."

Felix looked back at Shego, "And when you run out?"

Shego just laughed, "I'm saving up some for that very same reason."

Felix raised an eyebrow, "And your plan is?"

"Get as many as I can around me and then boom."

Felix took an involuntary step backwards as he saw the suicidal glint in Shego's eye, "That'll kill you."

"I'd rather take a few of them with me than get erased when the universe collapses," came the reply as a bolt of plasma melted a row of charging Lowardians.

Felix was about to reply but several large Lowardians appeared around the women with their energy staffs charged and glowing as balls of yellow energy radiated from the ends of the staff. Without a word, Felix and Shego were back to back again as the aliens advanced over the bodies of their fallen allies.

"You ready?" Felix called back to Shego.

"Born ready," came the reply as Shego coated her hands with plasma.

Felix and Shego both launched themselves at the Lowardians and for a moment it appeared as if they would win. Felix's four laser blasters blasted away at the mammoth creatures as Shego's plasma blasts tore through the Lowardians as a hot knife slices through butter.

Felix fired directly at the ground beneath his feet and allowed the ensuing eruption to launch him skyward. The blast lifted his body above the Lowardians and once he felt gravity claim his body again, he angled her body so he was facing the crowd of Lowardians. He brought his guns to bear and fired the weapons blindly into the crowd, instantly slicing through countless Lowardians as they fell beneath the tireless onslaught of her pistols. Coming down, Felix landed on the body of a falling Lowardian and angling his movements he launched himself at the another approaching group of Lowardians.

Moments later, the Lowardians were either dead or wounded but Felix had not time to waste as the aliens never ceased their assault. That was when Felix realized the ultimate purpose of these Lowardians: they were cannon fodder. Warmonga didn't care how many of her troops she lost in her final campaign against the humans, just that she eliminated humanity from the surface from the Earth.

"FELIX!"

Felix heard Shego's scream and turned to look at the green skinned woman who was inexplicably glowing as the number of Lowardians surrounding her continued to grow.

Felix shook his head in confusion but Shego cut her off, "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Realizing that this was Shego's special occasion and what she planned to do, Felix turned and sprinted away from the glowing green woman mere moments before Shego's glow turned dangerous even as several Lowardians rushed her.

"GO!" Shego screamed.

Felix's eyes tightened as he continued to sprint away from the woman whose glow was now almost emerald. In addition to the glow, streamers of green plasma radiated from her body as she continued to build up her power. Moments passed as Felix sprinted away but he knew his time was running out. Casting a final look over his shoulder, Felix saw Lowardians attempting to grab the woman as their energy blasts were absorbed by Shego's power build up.

A Lowardian attempted to grab at his super suit but a super powered punch by Felix threw the Lowardian into incoming troops, effectively carving a path through the creatures that Felix followed. Hands clawed at him but the blasters continued to fire as scores of Lowardians fell in Felix's mad dash to escape the coming fire storm.

"C'MON!" Shego shouted to the throng of Lowardians that were struggling to grab her but somehow she continually eluded them, "YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME! CLOSER NOW!"

Realizing that she couldn't hold out anymore, Shego's closed her eyes in pain but reopened them as they blazed forth with green radiance and with a final word condemned them all.

"BURN!"

**KA-BOOM**

The eruption that emanated from Shego made the bomb dropped on Hiroshima look like a firecracker as the green plasma flowed from her in a green wave that simply disintegrated those unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast.

The green blast caught up with Felix and instead of vaporizing him, it tossed him aside like a rag doll as his super suit's shield absorbed the majority of the blast before collapsing. He tumbled through the air for several moments, lost in the green fire that burned his clothes and singed his hair before he slammed into the ground and lost all consciousness.

Then nothing.

* * *

The emerald plasma swirled through the courtyard like an ever expanding bubble. Every nook and cranny was instantly filled with the hot, green death and still it expanded outward.

Tara Matthews had just finished blowing apart a Lowardian and heard a split second scream from Amelia that was instantly cut off. Turning back, Tara watched in abject horror as Amelia melted beneath the onslaught of approaching plasma.

She took a breath and just as the plasma reached her, she felt an arm wrap around her midsection and spin her around so her back was to the fire.

"Close your eyes Tara!" Tam shouted as he kept one arm wrapped around Tara and his other arm held aloft and pointed at the approaching wave, "Close your eyes and don't move!"

The wall instantly parted and created a tiny bubble inside the plasma. Tara watched in muted awe as the plasma swirled around them. Before their eyes the entire world was consumed by the plasma and entire buildings were reduced before the awesome power of Shego's pent up wrath.

Overhead the Lowardian ships attempted to escape the fire but the bubble expanded outward and upward, consuming the ships in the fiery, green apocalypse.

Walls were melted, ships reduced to liquid metal and crew members instantly evaporated before the awesome power of Shego's might.

The rain itself was set to fire and rained down fiery damnation on anyone not caught in the blast radius.

Warmonga herself had to scrape roughly at her arm as the fire poured down on her. When she had ducked under the protective cover of a nearby overhang and made sure she would not be set aflame, she turned her attention to the battle and let her mouth fall open in awe.

Within mere moments, an entire Lowardian battle division had simply ceased to exist. In its place, a scorched Earth with fire raining down from the sky onto a few husks of buildings that had survived Shego's wrath.

Burning husks of Lowardian battle cruisers fell to plains of Rodigan, no longer fit for anything but gathering rust. They fell to the ground with enormous crashes that echoed across the eerily quiet plains.

Her Lieutenant stood next to her, silent at the loss and turned to his leader, "**Your orders?"**

As Warmonga stared at the ruin, struggling in vain to find hope in this Pyrrhic victory, she saw movement in the rubble as humans struggled out of their hiding places and back into the falling rain.

She peered at them, a mixture of hatred and horror. If they had been willing to sacrifice almost everything to destroy a Lowardian battle group…

No, she determined in her mind, that was their last struggle against their end. All that remained was cleanup and humanity would be no more.

Warmonga put on a brave face and turned back to her troops, _**"Ready the next wave of troops, we put humanity behind us now."**_

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.**  
**Castle Rodigan, Rodigan Empire  
December 21st, 11:15 A.M.**

The first sensation Felix had upon waking up was the tingling sensation as the gash on his cheek continued to pour out.

Rain mixed with thick scarlet blood traced its way down the side of Felix Renton's face as he kneeled in the mud.

He felt the cold bit of water as it wormed its way through the remains of metal that covered his body and he suppressed a shiver at the contrasting temperature of the water and the rest of his body.

Rough hands shoved at him but she still resisted their promptings.

"**Where is Kim Renton?"** a voice bellowed out over the Rodigan Castle's courtyard but no one said a word.

Felix kept his head down but he saw a reflection in the puddles surrounding her as a Lowardian singled her out.

"**This one is Kim Renton's Battle Mate,"** a Lowardian sounded from behind her.

From next to her, Felix heard Tara Matthews whispering at him but through the sound of the pouring rain, Felix was barely able to make it out, "Felix, if we're going to make a move, we need to do it now."

Felix shook his head as footsteps squelched to a stop before him.

A heartbeat passed.

Two sets of rough hands grabbed Felix under the armpits and hoisted him into a standing position.

A large green hand grasped the man's chin and forced Felix's gaze to rise until he was looking up into the conquering face of his captor.

"_**Where is Kim?"**_ Warmonga growled, hatred dripping off every word.

Felix took a deep breath as Warmonga waited for her answer, "I don't know."

Warmonga nodded silently for a moment as she stared into the eyes of Felix. With hardly a second thought, Warmonga pulled a laser pistol from her belt.

Felix's eyes widened in fear, "I said I don't know."

_Ts-_**EWW**

Everything above Tara's ribcage simple vanished as a green blast of energy erupted from Warmonga's gun and tore into the platinum blonde haired woman.

Felix stifled a scream as Tara's torso tumbled backward into the mud where it twitched and convulsed grotesquely before finally coming to a stop.

"_**Where is Kim Renton?"**_ came the question again.

"I don't know!" Felix shouted as Warmonga leveled her pistol again.

_Ts-_**EWW**

This time Betty Director's body tumbled into the mud minus the upper half of her torso.

"_**I can keep doing this until you tell me where Kim Possible is or I run out of bodies,"**_ Warmonga said in an almost pleasurable way, _**"Your choice."**_

Felix closed his mouth defiantly and bit his bottom lip until it bled. Seeing this Warmonga just smiled.

_Ts-_**EWW**

Wade was next to go.

Warmonga raised an eyebrow as her question and Felix shook his head. Involuntarily, his eyes darted to a soldier kneeling in the mud. Seeing Felix's gaze, Tam Agmiln just smiled weakly through a bloody smile and nodded knowingly.

This look was not lost on Warmonga who sighted in her next target.

"I'm going to enjoy your death," Tam taunted.

_Ts-_**EWW**

Agmiln's body tumbled backward and flopped about in the mud.

A drop of mud thrown into the air refused to return to the ground but instead flew upward.

Felix held his breath as the creator's body tumbled backwards into the mud but nothing happened. The universe didn't quake as the Creator died, there was no mournful cry from the heavens as the Creator's body flopped backwards grotesquely.

"_**You are beginning to try my patience,"**_ Warmonga growled as Felix waited stoically for what Agmiln had told her what was going to happen. All around them, the rain began to lighten the downpour although no one took note of the occurrence.

"I told you that I don't know where Kim-"

"_**DO YOU THINK ME A FOOL?"**_ Warmonga screamed as she grabbed Felix roughly by the jaw again and spat into his face. Felix's eyes watched Warmonga's shoulders just like he had been instructed and watched in fascination as a single rain drop flew skyward. "_**THAT A LOVER DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THEIR LOVER IS WHEN THEY NEED THEM? THAT THEY DON'T KNOW-"**_

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE KIM IS!" Felix shouted back, his sorrow suddenly replaced by rage as he realized it was time, "SHE AND THE MACHINE DISAPPEARED AND WILL NEVER BE FOUND BY YOU OR ANY LOWARDIAN!"

"_**What makes you say that?"**_ Warmonga questioned, suddenly becoming aware of the trap betrayed by Felix's eyes as yet another raindrop defied gravity.

Felix allowed a tiny smile that shook Warmonga to her core as she realized she had just been played for a fool by this tiny and pathetic human that suddenly pointed up, "Because I know what that is and what it's about to do."

Warmonga looked skyward as the screams and cries for mercy began.

Still held in the grip of Warmonga, Felix's gaze journeyed upwards as what appeared to be a large column of nothing descended from the sky and slammed into the Earth with hardly any feeling. Once it had made contact with the ground, the Nothingness spread outwards and started consuming anything and everything in its path. The countless Lowardian ships that blanketed the sky of Earth tried in vain to flee the nothingness but like water and a drain, the ships were pulled into the vortex that simply erased them from ever having existed.

"_**ATTACK!"**_ Warmonga's voice echoed over the battlefield, "_**FORGET ABOUT THE HUMANS AND ATTACK THAT...THAT THING!"**_

Without a second thought, Lowardians threw themselves at the advancing wall of emptiness that continued to consume everything in existence. The attack was a failure and every Lowardian that attacked the nothingness simply vanished from existence, never to be heard of before or again.

Warmonga still held Felix in her hands but had forgotten about the man as she struggled in vain against the Nothing that consumed everything. Taking advantage of Warmonga's distracted nature, Felix pressed upwards from his kneeling position and slammed the top of his skull against the chin of the female Lowardian. Warmonga let out a scream of pain as she stumbled back in shock.

Faster than the eye could follow, Felix vaulted from the ground and tackled the stumbling Lowardian to the ground. Warmonga struggled to keep Felix at bay but years of hatred flowed off the brown haired soldier.

_CRACK_

A super powered punch slammed into Warmonga's jaw, "THAT WAS FOR COMING TO OUR PLANET!"

_CRACK_

"THAT WAS FOR KILLING ALL MY FRIENDS!"

_CRACK_

"THAT WAS FOR CAUSING ME TO LOSE KIM!"

_CRACK_

"AND THAT..."

_CRACK_

"THAT WAS FOR ME!"

Felix brought his fist down again but Warmonga caught the fist with her own and held Felix's hand and pushed the man off of her.

_"__**Pathetic race,"**_ Warmonga said bitterly, "_**I wanted to exterminate you all but Warhok would have nothing of it."**_

She pulled Felix in close and with her free fist pummeled Felix to the edge of unconsciousness even as the nothingness consumed relentlessly.

"_**He didn't think it would be honorable to simply wipe you all out," **_Warmonga's laugh transformed into a cough, "_**he felt**__hackhack__** that having your species would make life easier."**_

She picked Felix up and threw the smaller man to the ground. Mud flew in every direction as Felix struggled to clear his head of the stars that clouded his vision.

Stopping before a discarded energy staff, Warmonga hefted the weapon experimentally and shook the mud the clung to its surfaces.

_**"Pathetic little species,"**_ Warmonga rumbled as she hoisted the weapon high above her head. Felix looked up in terror and held his hands out defensively as the Energy staff charged up.

"_**Any last words?"**_ Warmonga taunted.

Felix just smiled.

With a growl Warmonga brought the energy staff down on the body of Felix Renton, or at least she would have had the staff agreed to move with her command. Instead, the staff remained fixed in its position and refused to move.

With a curse on her lips Warmonga spun around and found herself face to empty with...

Nothing

Warmonga looked into the heart of empty Nothing and for the briefest of moments knew terror.

In the time the two had been fighting, the nothingness had consumed everything else in the universe, leaving just these last two creations as the last few relics of a dead universe.

Warmonga's face conveyed the fear as she stared at the nothing that merely sat before her, unmoving, unchanging, and it appeared to be peering at the alien before it as one peers at mud on their shoe before wiping it off.

Warmonga struggled to move away but before any movement could be made the nothingness moved and Warmonga disappeared from existence.

Felix was now the last thing in his Universe.

"I never thought it would end like this," Felix said as the Nothing advanced on him in a slow fashion.

"But then again, I'm kinda glad it did," he smiled lightly as his death approached silently, "Well come on then, I haven't got all day."

He held out his arms expectantly and closed his eyes as a contented smile graced his face. The Nothing stopped in front of him, confused as this single being almost appeared to be welcoming its death. That was something new to it and for a moment the Nothing watched Felix stand there expectantly.

Moments passed that felt like an eternity to the Nothing but it soon remembered its purpose and collapsed upon Felix, instantly erasing him from all existence.

_Plip_

* * *

…it was all gone.

**October 14th, 2005  
Middleton, Colorado  
7:45 A.M.**

Something felt different.

Kim couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she just felt…different.

She was on her bed in her room back home but she wasn't sure if this was her bedroom or another universe's version of her bedroom.

She turned her head and saw the clock next to her bedside click to 7:45 A.M. Her eyes focused on the wall behind the clock and saw it was a deep shade of blue with a brown trim.

_If this universe's only difference is that my walls are blue, I might just stay here,_ she thought with a grin as she slowly sat up, allowing the covers to fall from her.

Groaning and stretching as she worked out the kinks in her neck, Kim was surprised to find her hair drastically shorter in this universe than in universes previous. Dragging her hand from the back of her neck to her cheek, Kim's eyes snapped open in terror as she felt something sharp and prickly on her neck.

Vaulting from the bed, Kim raced to her dresser and simply stared at her reflection in the mirror for several seconds before whispering, "I'm a guy?"

Kim stared at the mirror with a myriad of emotions racing through her mind.

Anger.

Disgust.

Awe.

The face staring back at her contained the same facial structure of Kim Possible, but this face was just a bit...different. The dull auburn hair was clipped short to her skull, almost giving her a militant look. She turned her face to the side and saw a jagged scar running down the side of her cheek that appeared to have been caused very recently. The red whiskers that had grown overnight stood out against her abnormally pale skin but Kim just stared in confusion until she finally accepted the situation.

Her worst fears confirmed, Kim traced her finger down the side of the otherwise perfectly healthy high school senior boy's face, the sharp and prickling whiskers registering on her finger with each passing moment.

"Mornin' Ken!" a girl's voice echoed up from the hallway below her loft and moments later a girl's face appeared in the trapdoor, "You ready to go? Mrs. Barkin's first period History class ain't going to attend itself."

"Ken! Listen to Rhonda and get moving!" her Mother shouted from somewhere in the house.

Kim gasped as Rhonda tossed a shirt and pants at her, "Get changed and I'll see you downstairs lover boy."

Kim didn't move as the clothes slammed into her face and fell to the floor with a dull whump that was lost in the sound of 'Rhonda' stomping down the stairs, "if you don't get a move on I'm not saving you any breakfast."

Acting purely on instinct, Kim grabbed the clothes and quietly stepped into them, "How does Ron do this daily?" she once she had finished buckling her belt buckle.

She searched her room for several minutes but realized with a pang of horror that her backpack and the Machine were nowhere to be found. Kim looked at the loft door in despair, "I'm going to have to go down there?"

Yes

"Can you give me a hint where my stuff is?" Kim asked in resignation as she tightened his belt.

No The Real Sidekick answered But I'd suggest you hurry because

_Bwee-_**Crack**

The metal box strapped to Kim's chest fizzled and shorted out before falling to the ground in a mess of smoke and wires.

Because when the Universe decides that you need to jump, you're going to jump Sidekick finished.

Kim stared in shock at the pieces of the anchor and grabbed at them as they smoldered in her hands, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

You needed it, Sidekick answered, Now get going.

Kim didn't move.

Kim, you're going to have to start trusting me.

Kim looked at the pieces a final time, "Why did you destroy the anchor?"

That machine makes it so you can stay in one place for a long time Sidekick answered And I need you to be moving now that the universes are going to be collapsing even faster now and your little anchor will only kill you.

"How much time before this one collapses?" Kim asked.

Silence.

"You're not even going to talk to me?" Kim asked, still unsure of the sound of her deep voice.

Silence.

"I hate you," Kim said quietly.

Kim took a deep breath and walked to the door of her loft.

Stopping at the top of her stairs, Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Oh boy."

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California**  
**8:40 P.M.**

"Why are you doing this?" Wolf asked as she tried a new tactic.

"Didn't you already ask me that?" came the reply as he sat back at his computer.

"You never answered my question," she replied.

"Fair enough I suppose," Sidekick was quiet for a moment before he started typing, "I guess I wanted her to have a better end than what we were given."

Wolf shook her head, "but they gave us an ending-"

"Wrong," he said angrily, "They gave us a cop out that asked more questions than it answered," he paused and deleted a line of text, "So I asked Bob, Mark and Christina to see if I could write an ending that they would approve of. They looked over the outline, agreed on the ending, and assigned you as my beta."

Wolf's eyes narrowed as she tugged experimentally at the handcuffs and felt them give a little, "and from there?"

Sidekick shrugged without looking at her, "And from there I started writing…"

She heard him trail off and looked up expectantly, "but something changed, didn't it?"

He smiled morosely, "we wouldn't be here if it hadn't."

"Then what was it?" Wolf asked as she tried sitting up.

Sidekick turned to her, "I guess the god complex went to my head, and now it's going to kill me."

Wolf's face paled, "You know I never meant anything when I said that."

The Real Sidekick dismissed her with a shake of his head, instantly regretting it as he felt the headache blossom in the center of his skull, "Like Mark and Bob, I realized that I couldn't kill her. She's a part of you, me," he shrugged, "Every Creator out there."

Wolf shook her head, "Then why not tell Bob that you quit and leave it at that?"

"Because I have the chance to make a difference," the way Sidekick smiled sent a chill up her spine, "I have the chance to do what no other writer before me has ever succeeded in doing."

"And that is?" Wolf asked, fearing the answer.

The Real Sidekick's eyes glinted with a fire that Wolf had never seen and for the first time that night, she felt afraid, "I will succeed in bringing Kim Possible into the real world."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Disney owns the Rest.**

**Author's Notes: **So, Quantum Leap anyone? Huh? Huh? All right, that's enough of that. That courtyard scene may or may not have been inspired by me watching The Avengers as I wrote this chapter. But if it was I really hope you all could follow everything that was going on.

Special thanks this chapter goes to Twuscany (Planning in advance takes time, but it is doable), Darev (Skirting the line for now...), Joe Stoppinghem (Sorry but that was lost on me), Sentinel103 (Stopping without success for now), CajunBear73 (I never saw that but you're right, one life for another), Eddy13 (I appreciate your honesty and candor. Don't be afraid to speak your opinion).

And also to you, the silent reader. Thank you for tuning in week after week.

If you have any comments, questions, concerns, or you want to sing my praises, feel free to send me a review.

See you next year,

TRS


	25. Hell

_This thing all things devours:  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
Slays kings, ruins town,  
And beats high mountain down._

_- J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit_

* * *

**Earth  
****12,457,983 A.D.**

Many in this world strive for immortality. Their minds chase after the illusive goal of eternal life, hoping to add even one more minute to their life.

One more second of cheating the reaper.

One last microsecond of gasping for breath before death plucks this life.

From the dawn of time, man has striven for the miracle only to be denied their prize as Death would claim them in the end.

It was an inevitable fact of life that everyone knows but refuses to talk about: In the end, Death always wins.

The wind swirled, sand rising to the sky as a lone figure and his horse appeared from the dust.

He was wearing an old black cloak that covered his skull, a wooden scythe in one hand, the reigns to his gray horse in the other.

The horse, a pale, sickly creature that neighed at the empty world.

Death stared out over this empty and forgotten world that had long since been abandoned. The towering skyscrapers that at one point had risen to the heavens and proclaimed man's greatness were now reduced to rusted heaps of scrap and dust.

The Grim Reaper smiled at the wasteland of empty sand that swirled in the cold, biting wind, the teeth grating eerily in the silence.

The Reaper marveled at its work as it walked through this world as long ago it had killed all life on this planet. In fact there was no reason for it to be-

The Reaper lost its balance as a lone human pushed through the personification of death without seeing a thing, Death's horse whinnying in annoyance before returning to Death's side.

The Reaper sighed as it realized why it was still here.

Ron.

Grim reached out a hand and touched Ron on the shoulder but the only response was Ron tucking his clothes around him tighter as the cold fingers brushed his skin.

With another sigh, Death turned and left as it realized Ron was a lost cause.

The Reaper put a final hand on Ron's shoulder, releasing him from the contract of Man.

The Creator looked down at this momentous occasion as for the first time in history, Death had been bested.

Death: Countless numbers throughout the ages.

Humanity: One.

The cold wind continued to blow as Ron and the Reaper parted ways for the final time.

In the end, even Death had forsaken Ron Stoppable.

* * *

**Earth**  
**17,987,425 A.D.**

Fate had been to cruel when it had given him the curse of Immortality.

Time had no more relevance here, the only reason he counted the passing millenia was to keep his mind active.

Dates...he couldn't remember the last time he knew what day it was, let alone the time.

He had long since given up crying for the dead world and its people that had passed on, leaving him here like a forgotten caretaker.

Sand the color of blood and as cold as ice swirled around him as he continued his trek.

The cold and biting wind tugged at his skin and he clenched his teeth as the wind found gaps in his clothes and chilled him as he struggled on.

He placed a hand on the sand dune he was walking to the side of for balance and he stumbled along as the loose sand tumbled over the tops of his shoes and worked its way into the spaces between his toes.

Ron Stoppable was in hell.

Not the literal dimension of hell that one thinks of with demons, the devil or the lake of fire. Instead this was more of a custom, made to order hell. It was the kind of hell that was more ironic than anything.

It was a hell that would have been more in line with a Greek myth. The hell that the gods would carve out as punishment for one who had dared offend them. The only difference in this case was that Ron couldn't understand why he was being punished.

A man who for his entire life didn't mind being relegated to the back of the party, who was constantly forgotten or ignored, his lifestyle finally overtook him.

It seemed that even death had forgotten about Ron Stoppable and had decided to kill the Earth before killing him.

Ron knew he was in hell because he couldn't die. While dying or lack thereof wasn't contingent with hell, the complete separation from all things he knew…that was hell.

He stumbled along as the sands were blown about by the cold and biting wind and he winced as the rust of buildings long crumbled blew about in his face.

The feeling of cold steel on his skin made Ron gasp in shock but he quickly shrugged it off as he readjusted the Lotus Blade that was still strapped to his back.

He was nearing the edge of the dune and he paused just at the edge of the enormous mound of sand and looked beyond to where his goal lay.

Middleton.

Rather, what was left of Middleton. Millions of years of disrepair and no one to maintain the city and it had finally been retaken by nature. The lack of water had only served to preserve the material but now, the remains of the city, nay the entire human race, lay with Middleton. The only thing that distinguished Middleton from the desert of endless sand was the twins beams of solid steel that rose from the blood red if only several meters.

Even Ron couldn't understand how the twin beams of steel had lasted this long. Millions of years and still those twin beams stood tall even though they were slowly being consumed by time itself.

He watched the sand swirl around those beams for several minutes and struggled to remember how long ago it was that he'd seen that space scraper created.

"I think it was 2015?" he asked himself.

A cold wind filled the void.

"No, it was 2017," he corrected himself, "Kim and I went to the top for our tenth anniversary."

He pondered silently at what little remained of Middleton before he trudged through the blowing sand until he was at the base of the four meter columns. He pulled out his sword and tapped it lightly on the metal pylons and watched in grim sadness as the steel beam folded in on itself like a house of cards.

Ron sighed as the steel crumpled into dust and within seconds, the dust was blown away.

The last trace of Middleton was gone forever.

Humanity was finished.

* * *

**Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

It amazed Ron as to how the mountains had been eroded until they were nothing but sand particles that blew endlessly in that infernal wind. Over millions of years all the mountains and hills of the world had been eroded until the world was nothing more than a massive desert world with endless miles of sand and dust that swirled in the cold wind.

He would have been in that wind, but after countless millennia of walking Ron had found a tiny hollow of rock that had not been eroded by the sand.

He heard the wind outside his shelter but thankfully the rock cavern he now called home was far enough from the outside that sand and wind were unable to reach him.

No matter how much the wind howled and the sands beat against his shelter, the rock refused to crack and so he now called this place home.

He hardly left this place anymore as he knew to leave would only serve as a stark reminder to his abandonment on this world.

He'd lost count of the times he had used the Lotus Blade as a radio to contact the Lowardians, but each time he tried to contact them, all he received in response was static.

He sometimes spent his time wondering morosely if they too had befallen the same fate of humanity.

Was he the last living thing in the universe?

Some days he lay in the bed he carved directly from the stone wall and he carved shapes into the rock, memories of adventures long ago with friends long since passed.

Some days he would arise and peek his head out of the cave entrance just to see if anything changed. He rarely did that anymore.

Most of his time he spent in meditation where his body covered itself in blue flame and he silently pondered his existence.

Rufus had told him to wait for Kim but when would she be here? Would she even show up?

Ron stopped his meditation for a moment as he thought back to Rufus' death and watched the memory play over as he was powerless to stop it.

Could he have done anything to stop it?

He didn't know the answer to that question as Rufus' transferring his power was still enough to drive Ron to tears.

Ron silently exited his meditation and opened his eyes as he watched the flames on his body flicker out of existence. He held the Lotus Blade aloft in his hand and stared at it for a moment before speaking, "Something to help Kim."

The blade sparked and glowed in his hand as it transformed into a cool glass of water.

He looked at the glass of water and shook his head in confusion as even after eons, Ron Stoppable was still unable to figure out how that was going to help Kim.

He shrugged and raised the glass to his lips to drink-

_Kssss_

Ron looked up at the stone ceiling at the new sound that entered his world.

What was tha-

**BOOOOOOM**

Even in his cave, Ron felt his body shake at the explosion and he prayed his cave wouldn't collapse in on him as the sound outside reverberated throughout his shelter.

Quickly transforming the Lotus Blade back into a sword that he stowed on his back, Ron ran from the cave and looked outside just in time to see…he wasn't sure what he saw.

The sandstorms that covered the Earth were no more and for that Ron was thankful as he would not have been able to see what it was that had made the noise. It appeared that all sounds on the planet had ceased as Ron looked to the heavens.

Three meteors fell from the sky and trailed a golden stream behind them as they plummeted to the Earth. The meteors tumbled towards the ground, hardly falling away from each other as they continued their descent. It was only near the end of their fall that they drifted away from each other and soon disappeared beyond view.

Ron tracked their falling movements with his eyes before they were lost on the horizon and like a kid on Christmas, he raced after the meteors. He was eager to see what the meteors were and he prayed that he would find them before the sands covered them.

He smiled a broad smile as he raced through the endless blood red sand, he had a mission and he wasn't going to fail it.

"It's good to be back," he said broadly before disappearing among the now still sand dunes.

* * *

**Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

Ron trekked through the sand, his shoes constantly being overcome with sand but still he journeyed.

Ron took a deep breath as he stopped and leaned against the side of a sand dune, his hands sinking into the icy, ruby grains as he held a leg up and shook sand out of his shoes.

He waited until most of the sand was out of his shoes, but the moment he set his foot down, the sand had filled his shoes completely.

With a shake of his head, Ron started his trek again towards the meteors, all the while wondering what sort of exciting debris he would find.

Maybe it would be a piece of a radio to contact humanity or even Lowardia.

He smiled at the thought.

Maybe it would be old space junk for him to play with.

He shook his head at the crazy nature of that thought. Looking for toys at a time like this?

What Ron wouldn't give for a...

He stopped mid-thought as he crested a sand dune and looked down in awe at a crater of melted glass about the size of a sports stadium.

He ran down the side of dune and stopped at the edge of the still cooling glass.

A hesitant footstep onto the glass, cringing as the glass creaked and cracked beneath his weight.

He took another hesitant step onto the glass but it appeared that the glass was cooling as the sounds lessened.

Another cautious step.

Ron gave up all caution and sprinted towards the center of the crater, the glass objecting to his running with every foot fall.

As he neared the center of the crater, Ron slowed to a stop. His prior apathy replaced with genuine curiosity as he saw the middle of the crater, the point of impact was empty.

He crouched down near the center of the crater and tilted his head to the side in wonderment as he saw the outline of a body in the center.

"But where is the body?" he muttered to himself.

Ron stood to his feet and looked around and stopped as his gaze was fixed on a mysterious sight.

A trail of cracked glass led away from the center and away from him.

Ron followed the cracked glass to the edge of the crater and stopped where the glass turned back into sand.

Leading away from the glass, in the direction of another cloud of golden smoke were a set of footprints.

Ron looked at the prints quizzically, his mind refusing to believe what his eyes were showing him.

"It's not possible," Ron spoke but with a deep breath he stood to his feet.

A pause.

"But then again," for the first time in millions of years Ron smiled, "It just might."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Disney owns it all, I own nothing.**

**Author's Notes:** And with that Ladies and Gentlemen, we have finished the wild act that was Act II: The Machine. I hope you enjoyed the ride and I will be back in a few weeks for the start of Act III as I'm putting the final touches on the final act of this story. Until that time, enjoy yourselves and be merry.

While writing a chapter I usually play several songs that set the overall tone of the chapter and get me in the proper mindset for writing, they're all safe and you can play them around your kids. If you want I'll post the song list at the end of this story for an increased experience if you chose to reread the story, a Director's Director cut if you will, but again only if you want it.

For this chapter I had one song on loop that was _Take Us Back, _By Alela Diane. Normally I don't put my music in the author's notes but this week I just felt that it was a really good fit for the chapter and it really captures Ron's story. So for an added experience, reread the chapter with that song playing in the background.

Special thanks this week goes to Twuscany (All in good time old friend), Taechunsa (You've been with me how long and you still don't know to watch for red herrings?), Darev (Drakken is next on the date list), Joe Stoppinghem (I wouldn't mind joining the OBoyz), Sentinel103 (Felix never got his props in the show until now), Eddy13 (Always darkest before the dawn), CajunBear73 (It was either Shego going nuclear or a herd of bears wiping everyone out), gonekrazy3000 (Glad you enjoyed it), and Katsumara (I don't have to listen to you man, you're not my real Dad!).

As always, thank you to you, the silent reader. Thank you for tuning in every week and reading this story. It warms my heart that you all enjoy it.

If you have any comments, questions or concerns feel free to write me, PM me or just drop a review.

Until next time,

TRS


	26. Act III: The Created

_Chaos isn't a pit._  
_Chaos is a ladder. _  
_Many who try to climb it fail and never get to try again. _  
_The fall breaks them. _  
_And when some are given a chance to climb,  
They cling to the realm or the gods or love._  
_Only the ladder is real. _  
_The climb is all there is._

* * *

**July 9th, 2012****  
****Middleton, Colorado****  
****9:03 P.M.**

It rose from the horizon, a pale, worn, empty sight.

An enormous tendril of Nothing jetted into the night sky and raced out into the cosmos, erasing anything that it came into contact with.

A sight of despair, desolation and madness.

On the Middleton Space Station, Fredrick the Monkey only had moments to scan the approaching tendril before it passed through the space station, instantly erasing him and the entire space station from ever having existed.

The Nothing continued through the space station and deeper into the recesses of space, swallowing all the untold wonders of the universe.

A sight of chaos.

Another tendril jutted out into the heavens, expanding outwards as the entirety of the universe fell before it. Rushing into the expanse, the Nothing cut an ever expanding swath of Nothing until the Universe started to collapse in on itself.

A sight of death.

On Earth, a streamer of Nothing rose into the air, silently wafting through the night sky that was now devoid of any and all light.

The stars had gone out long ago, long since consumed by the endless extinguishing force of Nothing.

Crumbling ruins of a bygone age now long forgotten were slowly being erased as tendrils of Nothing tugged and pulled at their very foundations.

Eons of civilization gone in mere moments, never more existing nor would they ever have existed again.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012****  
****Middleton, Colorado****  
****9:03 P.M.**

A lone couple sat on a scenic out that overlooked the city of Middleton. Their coming here had been no accident as this outlook had been used as the lover's lane as the entire vast city was arrayed beneath them. For many it was the ideal romantic date when you had to be at work or school the next day but for the lone couple, it was their last chance to say goodbye.

Tonight the two sat and watched the approaching apocalypse just on the edge of the horizon.

The two rested on the hood of her car, a blanket spread out on the hood of the Sloth as the two watched the destruction of the moon and stars overhead.

A tendril of Nothing rose lethargically and plunged an empty tentacle directly into the center of the planet, never once letting a sound be heard.

Cracks and fissures slowly appeared as the Nothing consumed the planet and with titanic strength, another tentacle of Nothing rose into the sky and raced for the moon. With hardly any effort, the Nothing plucked the moon from its orbit as easily as one plucks an apple from a tree and pulled the rock towards the Earth.

The two watched in muted amazement as the Nothing disintegrated the moon miles above the Earth, bits of debris falling to the Earth only to be scooped up and consumed by the onslaught of Nothing.

The two watched the edge of oblivion approaching, an all-consuming entity that never stopped.

Silence reigned as the world ended just beyond the horizon.

It was moving slowly now, The Nothing knew it would consume this world and leave Nothing behind.

This universe would collapse like a house of cards and The Nothing was taking its time.

After all, what did it have to fear?

The Nothing was here.

The end is now.

* * *

…it was all gone.

**July 9th, 2012****  
****Middleton, Colorado****  
****9:03 P.M.**

His eyes snapped open, the pupils dilating as he gasped for breath while struggling to push through the pain of that last jump.

He looked up at the night sky framed by trees. An empty blackness with debris falling towards the Earth, his eyes tightened in anger as he saw a thin strand of Nothing rise into the empty blackness and replace it with colorless nothing.

Before his eyes, paradoxes appeared in the heavens as the utter chaos of Nothing tore this universe apart.

He sat up with a groan, his entire body aching from the jump but he let out a sigh of relief as his being here meant the jump had worked.

He stood to his feet, blinking away the flash of light that had accompanied the jump momentarily blinding him.

"Sound off," he called out, waiting patiently for his team to report in as he stepped out of the newly formed crater that was in the shape of his body.

"All present and accounted for," came the woman's reply.

The man turned to his second in command, a short woman with an fiery grin and a near manic energy blazing in both of her eyes.

"Well done Betty," he praised before nodding to a light beyond the horizon.

She joined him in looking to the horizon, her twin eyes seeing the end of humanity, "We have eleven minutes until complete collapse," she paused and checked her watch before turning to him, "Relative time."

He glanced at his now still watch and nodded in agreement.

"Why is it always 9:03?" he asked her.

Betty shook her head, "I don't know but every time we've jumped it's been 9:03 P.M."

The man was silent for a moment before turning to Betty and the assembled team behind her, "Get the pillars up and running. We have eleven minutes to find Kim and Ron before the universe collapses."

He saw a hand raise as the group dispersed and he turned to the owner, "Will?"

Will Du took a step forward, "Permission to scout for them?"

A curt nod, "Take Rockwaller with you."

Will nodded before turning to Bonnie Rockwaller and disappearing into the trees.

The man turned back to the working group that was now opening large silver crates. He watched momentarily as Wade and Olivia Load pulled out a large pillar and pointed it up at the sky.

They flicked a switch and a rhythmic hum sounded in the clearing.

"First tower up," came the report.

The man nodded, his Global Science Uniform shaking in the act.

He gestured towards a set of abandoned buildings in the distance, "Wade, what's that?"

Wade looked up from the pillars he and Olivia were constructing, "Middleton Observatory."

The man nodded and turned to the man next to him, "Felix, I want you to lead a team and secure those buildings," he paused as Felix motioned for a group of soldiers to follow him, "Clear out a place that we can set up headquarters."

Felix nodded and disappeared out of sight with the soldiers and left the man in peaceful solitude.

The man's peace was for naught as Betty Director appeared next to him and lightly touched him on the shoulder, "Will reported that they found Kim and Ron."

He nodded silently as another pillar rose into the night sky, joining the first in the rhythmic humming.

"Are you going to be-" she asked before being cut off.

"I'm fine," the man answered, the lie evident in his voice, "We just need to find Kim and end this."

Betty shook her head, "How do you know she'll have it?"

He smiled knowingly, "Because Kim was always his favorite," his smile turned dark and Betty shuddered internally at the darkness she saw in his soul, "He cared for her more than any other of his creations."

"But you can't know for certain," she prodded gently.

"I know Betty," he answered confidently before turning away, "I know because I was there on the day of her creation."

Betty turned to face the man but he was gone, lost in the chaos of this night.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012****  
****Middleton, Colorado****  
****9:03 P.M.**

_Flick-_**woosh**

She turned her head, watching in curiosity as her boyfriend struck a match.

"What are you doing?" Kim Possible asked as she pulled her eyes from impending doom and focused them on Ron Stoppable.

Ron held the lit match in his hands and watched the flame spread slowly along the wooden stick.

With a grin Ron turned to Kim, "Betcha a Naco I can't throw this into that."

Kim followed his gaze and smiled as he saw he was looking to the Nothing several miles away.

"You think you can throw a match at least several miles away?" she asked skeptically.

"Know," Ron corrected as the flame continued to burn, "I know I can, not think I can."

"And when you fail?" Kim teased as Ron drew his arm back and flicked the match towards the approaching onslaught.

A smile.

"I won't," He smirked as the match soared through the air towards the Nothing.

Kim's smile froze on her face as she saw the match defy the very laws of physics and continue to float through the night air, the flame never flickering out.

"How?" she asked, confusion permeating her tone for the second time that night.

Ron smiled, "Wade said physics go out the door once that shows up."

Kim laughed and nodded, "Well, wherever we end up," she watched as the flame was consumed by the Nothing before leaning against Ron, "I'll make sure the first Naco is on me."

Silence descended on the two of them in the night air.

"Do you have any regrets?" Ron asked.

"I would have liked to have been married," Kim asked without missing a beat.

Ron shrugged sheepishly, "I guess I dropped the ball on that one."

Kim smiled and leaned against Ron, her head resting on his shoulder, "There was no way you could've known that…thing was coming here to consume all life."

A pause.

"Although after seven years of dating, I figured we would have been married or at least engaged by this time," she softly murmured into his shoulder.

Ron was silent at her words and together they watched as the Nothing approached the outskirts of Middleton and started consuming the city.

Distant screams arose from the city beneath them as fissures appeared and citizens of Middleton screamed in terror as they tumbled into the city that was rapidly being disintegrated.

"I'm sorry," Ron murmured to Kim, "For waiting so long," he choked back a sniff as Middleton crumbled into Nothing beneath them, "For never getting a chance to make you mine."

He felt Kim stir and kiss his neck, "There was never a time when I wasn't yours."

Ron smiled and was silent for a moment, "Although we did have our apartment together…" he trailed off and looked down at Kim, "So in a sense we were married."

She looked up at him and held up her ring finger, "No ring, no marriage."

He laughed and looked back at the Nothing that had torn through the city and was now racing towards them, "Wherever we end up," he paused as the hill they were on rumbled ominously.

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

Ron turned back to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Wherever we end up, the first thing we're doing is getting married."

Kim smiled and kissed Ron back.

"And then you're buying Nacos," he added with a laugh in his voice.

Kim laughed as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down to her where they kissed passionately.

They kissed for several minutes before she pushed him off with a grunt, "Do you Ronald Eugene Stoppable take me Kimberly Anne Possible to be your lawful wife?"

The Nothing raced up the hill, erasing all in its path.

Ron nodded earnestly as he realized what she was doing, "For better or for worse," Kim looked up at the Nothing for a moment before adding, "With worse being more likely."

"I do," came his heartfelt reply.

Kim smiled and plucked a thread from her shirt.

She held his ring finger aloft and wrapped the thread around his finger as Ron started to speak, "Do you Kimberly Anne Possible take me-"

Ron never got a chance to finish as Kim interrupted to kiss him fervently, "I do, and always will."

Ron wiped away a tear as he plucked a thread from his red jersey, "Kimberly Anne Stoppable," he smiled as he wrapped the cord around her finger, "I like the sound of that,"

Kim raised an eyebrow as she eyed her ring, "Ronald Eugene Possible," she smirked as she turned back to him, "Sounds better."

A kiss.

"Not happening."

All movement stopped in the Universe and slowly Kim and Ron turned from their wedded bliss and came face to Nothing.

"Kim," Ron said as his hand found Kim's.

"Yes?" she replied, fear at the edge of her tone.

"I'll see you on the other side," he replied as the Nothing fell on the two of them and erased them from exist-

_FWEE**-ORP**_

A wave of iridescent pink energy passed through the two of them and stopped the Nothing mere inches from erasing them from existence.

The Nothing slammed into the swirling pink energy barrier but the barrier held fast. For several moments, the Nothing swirled against the barrier but to no avail.

Something had finally held against The Nothing.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012****  
****Middleton, Colorado****  
****9:03 P.M.**

Kim and Ron tentatively opened their eyes, unsure of what would be greeting them.

"We have them!" a voice called out from their left and immediately hands grabbed at Ron and Kim, separating them and pulling them from the edge of the barrier.

Kim fought against her attacker and found herself looking into the face of-

"Will Du?" Kim asked hesitantly, "I thought you were in Go City when it was erased."

Will called out over his shoulder, "Possible and Stoppable-"

"Just Stoppable," Kim corrected, a thin edge in her voice.

"Kim?" Doctor Betty Director called out as a squad of Global Science officers appeared around them.

Kim turned to Betty, bewilderment written across her features, "What are you doing here?" she shook her head, "No. I saw you die, erased by that…thing," she gestured out to the Nothing being held at bay by the iridescent wave of energy.

Betty shook her head, "Not me. I'm still here."

She turned to the man standing beside her, a man who had been silent the entire conversation and who now stepped up to speak.

"Kimberly Anne Possible," he asked, more of a statement than a question.

"Stoppable," Kim corrected for the second time that night.

He didn't even acknowledge her name change but instead nodded to Betty and the Global Science troops in the area, "Prep her for interrogation," he turned back to Kim and pointed directly at her, "No one talks to her until I get a chance to."

Kim turned to Betty, "Betty, what's going on-"

"Now," the man said calmly, "I want her prepped."

Global Science officers swarmed Kim and Ron and secured the two of them in a manner of seconds, cinching plastic ties over their wrists.

"Who are you?" Kim shouted as she resisted the Officers.

"Wait," a calm voice interrupted, almost as if he was discussing the weather. All movement ceased as the man turned back and approached Kim.

As he neared a light illuminated his face. It was only for a moment but it was more than enough for Kim to identify him and that recognition sent shivers down her spine.

"You," she said fearfully as she instantly recognized him.

He smiled, "So you do remember me," the smile darkened, "I'm touched."

Silence for a heartbeat.

"Take them away."

Within moments, his men had taken the two out of his presence, leaving him alone on the edge of oblivion.

The sound of Nothing filled his ears and with a wary glance, he watched The Nothing stalking behind the iridescent pink shield.

He stared into the Nothing, fully aware that the Nothing was staring back into him.

For several moments there was only silence before the man picked up a stone from the gravel beneath his feet.

He hefted the stone in his hands for a moment, getting a feel for the weight and for the texture of the rock before he leaned back and threw the rock at the Nothing.

The stone whistled as it flew through the air and passed through the barrier with hardly any resistance. It was instantly gobbled up by the Nothing and within a microsecond, the stone was lost.

A satisfied scoff erupted from the man and with a turn of his heel he turned his back on the Nothing.

_**You can't keep her from me forever Created One.**_

The man paused mid-step, fear permeating his very being.

He turned, shaking in at the voice.

"W-what?" he tried to speak.

_**One way or another, she will be mine.**_

The man shook visibly as The Nothing spoke to him, a voice as rough as gravel in an oil drum and as smooth as oil on a hot day.

"I didn't know He gave you a voice," the man spoke to the Nothing his fear diminishing.

_**You won't stop me.**_

He was silent and took a step away from the barrier.

"You can have her," another step, "Once we're finished with her."

_**You have one hour.**_

* * *

**July 9th, 2012****  
****Middleton, Colorado****  
****9:03 P.M.**

Kim sat in a dank and abandoned room.

She tugged at the handcuffs that kept her hands behind her back but the cold metal refused to break.

She rocked in the old wooden chair, the wood creaking in protest as her weight shifted on the thin wooden legs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a man's voice echoed as the door to her room opened behind her.

Kim stopped rocking and craned her neck to see her captor, "What do you want with me? Where's Ron?"

He didn't answer but pulled out an old wooden chair and sat opposite of her.

"What do you want?" she repeated and nodded towards a wall, "Have you forgotten that the end of everything is out there?"

"Where is He?" the man asked, continually ignoring her questions.

"Who?" she countered.

"You know who," he replied, "Everyone of you knows where He is or at least how to find him."

"Who?" Kim repeated angrily.

He sighed.

Kim leaned forward expectantly, "What do you want from me?"

"Where. Is. He?" the man repeated, venom dripping off his every word.

"Who?" Kim asked, anger rising in her.

"That ring?" the man gestured to Kim's hand, the change of subjects catching her off guard, "Did Ron give that to you?"

A hesitant nod.

"It's nice," he commented before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an identical strand of thread and he dangled it in front of her, "Reminds me of the one I have here."

Kim stared, an anxious feeling washing over her, "Where's Ron?"

The man leaned forward, "Who? Ron Stoppable?" he waved the thread around, "Never existed, never will exist."

Kim felt a dull pain in her stomach as she struggled to understand this man, "Why?" she asked in a monotone voice as shock overtook her system.

"He may have had a purpose to you but I didn't need him," he shrugged nonchalantly as he let go of the thread and let it waft to the floor, "I don't keep what I don't need," he stood to his feet and walked slowly around the room to stretch his legs, "Do you know how hard it is to jump with just the bare essentials I have?"

Kim shook her head, unsure of what the man was even speaking about.

"It is incredibly hard," he returned to his chair but didn't sit down, "To jump with what I have now. Why complicate it with things I don't need?"

Kim was silent at the man's words even as he walked slowly behind her.

Kim felt his hands at the back of her chair and she felt herself tip back as he pulled the chair out of the room and through the empty building.

She struggled in the chair as he pulled her along but she stopped as several soldier appeared out of the darkness, all carrying guns and eyeing her with disdain.

She looked over her shoulder and watched as Betty Director pushed open a door and held it open until Kim was through the door way.

"He always liked you more than anyone else," the man commented to Kim as he pulled her chair out of the building and onto a gravel path that led away from the Middleton Observatory.

"Who?" she asked in anger as she plotted how she was going to escape and make this man pay for taking Ron away.

He stopped pulling her and Kim ventured a look over her shoulder, instantly wishing she had not.

Nothing.

They were on the border of the Nothing, the only thing that separated her from nonexistence was the iridescent pink barrier that somehow kept the Nothing at bay.

The man stopped and walked back around until he was facing Kim and to her surprise he knelt before her, "Where is he?"

Kim's fists tightened in anger, "Who?"

The man's placid demeanor changed in an instant and with a shout of anger he stood up and kicked at her chair, nudging her towards the barrier, "YOU KNOW WHO!" he shouted into her face, "YOU WERE ALWAYS HIS FAVORITE! EVEN MORE THAN THEM!" he gestured to the Global Science soldiers before pointing to himself, "EVEN MORE THAN ME!"

Kim leaned back in the chair, shock on her face, "I don't-"

She tried to speak but he kicked the base of her chair, the thin, frail legs collapsing in response.

With a grunt of pain she tumbled to the ground, "DON'T LIE TO ME!" he shouted over her as the Nothing screamed from the other side of the barrier, "I KNOW IN EACH VERSION OF YOU HE PUT THE KEY TO FINDING HIM!"

"WHO?" Kim shouted back, "WHO ARE YOU LOOKING FOR TAM?"

Tam Agmiln stood over Kim, his breath ragged as he knelt down next to her fallen form, "Where is The Real Sidekick?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing. Disney owns the rest.

**Author's Notes:** This is it, the start of Act 3. The final act, the act that I had to stop midway through last time. I promise you that we will finish it the way we started it: together. I know we're all in for a wild ride and I hope you all enjoy it.

Special thanks this chapter goes to Mr. Wizard (Don't forget your umbrella), Twuscany (A chapter without dialogue? Challenge accepted), Joe Stoppinghem (I feel like a jerk putting Ron through it but it's for the greater good), Darev (Glad to see you enjoyed the playlist), Sentinel103 (Even immortals have to die sometime), Eddy13 (Immortality is great, provided you have someone to share it with), Taechunsa (Smarty-Mart clothes are surprisingly resilient), CajunBear73 (It's just a ploy, soon death will return with 73 bears), Katsumara (I hope you're ready, because this is it), and gonekrazy3000 (Kim's landing ushers in the end of all).

Of course my thanks goes out to you, the ever silent reader. Thank you for tuning in week after week to read this tale. If you have any questions, comments, concerns or just wish to sing my praises, review.

Until next time,

TRS


	27. Deicide

**October 14th, 2005  
Middleton, Colorado  
7:50 A.M.**

_Creak_

Kim cringed inwardly as he tried to quietly make 'his' way down the loft stairs without making a sound.

_Creak_

Realizing that it was in fact impossible for such a feat to be accomplished, Kim decided to forgo stealth and just act casual.

"Sometimes the best way to hide is to do so in plain sight," she said in a masculine voice.

Kim paused in front of a mirror and simply stared at his reflection for a moment, "That'll take some getting used to," Kim shook his head and relished the feeling of not having a full head of hair to weigh her down.

"Well I guess that is something," Kim observed dryly as she felt a strong thirst on the back of her throat.

"Ken!" Rhonda's voice wafted up from the kitchen, "breakfast is ready."

Kim continued to look in the mirror and nodded to herself, "It's all right…" a deep breath, "You can do this…provided you don't use the bathroom," Kim glanced down as the implications of being a guy suddenly hit her, "…and I have new body parts."

"KEN!" Rhonda shouted angrily, "I SPENT ALL MORNING SLAVING OVER THESE EGGS AND IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE I'M GIVING YOUR FOOD TO YOUR SISTERS!"

Kim glanced towards the kitchen and with a deep breath nodded to mentally psyche herself up, "You can do this."

A final deep breath and Kim entered the world of the Possible kitchen.

* * *

**October 14th, 2005  
Middleton, Colorado  
7:55 A.M.**

Apart from the glaring fact that Kim was now Ken and Ron was now Rhonda, this universe was the closest universe to her own Kim had been to yet. In fact, it appeared to be the exact same as her universe.

"Good morning guys," Kim/Ken announced as she entered the bustling kitchen.

A flurry of greetings greeted her as Kim searched for a place to sit at the table and eventually found an empty seat by the front of the table.

"How you doing today Kenny Cub?" Kim heard her father ask.

Kim looked up from her empty place mat in shock, "I'm sorry?"

"How's your morning?" James Possible asked as he leafed through his newspaper without really reading a thing.

"Uh…great…fine," 'Ken' answered almost unsure of his answer.

"You sure doesn't sound great," Anne Possible countered as placed a plate of eggs in front of Kim/Ken before sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Yeah," Rhonda agreed as she sat next to Kim and gave a quick peck on the cheek to him, "You seem really out of it this morning," she took a bite of Ken's eggs, "I didn't wear you out last night did I?"

Kim coughed loudly as she choked on the eggs she had just started eating and for several seconds the only noise in the kitchen was Kim's coughing. When she had finally cleared her throat she turned to Rhonda, her face matching the color of her hair, "What?"

"I know you said you had homework last night but Drakken needed to be stopped from his latest scheme," Rhonda took a drink of some orange juice, "I kinda guilted you into going but c'mon, you have to admit it was fun getting out of the house."

Kim took a deep breath as she felt her nerves calm. This was Ron but at the same time it wasn't and Kim wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about this Universe's version of her.

"Of course what happened on the flight back…" Rhonda said in a voice too low for Kim's parent's to hear as she placed a hand on Ken's thigh.

**BAM**

The table jumped as Kim's knee rocketed into the underside of the wooden table and shook the items on top.

A loud chittering sounded from beneath the table and before her eyes Kim saw Rufus clamber on top of the table and shake a tiny fist at Kim. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that he was upset about being woken up this early in the morning from a nap.

"C'mon buddy," Rhonda said lightly as she offered some of her eggs to the mole rat, "You know it's too late in the morning for a nap."

Rufus growled angrily at 'Ken' but begrudgingly took Rhonda's suggestion and voraciously dug into the eggs.

"Ken," James Possible asked in concerned tone, "Are you all right? You're acting very strange this morning."

"I'm fine," Kim answered, her deep voice making her sound gruffer than she meant it to be, "Just a spider or something on my leg."

"A spider?" a gleeful voice asked from beyond the kitchen.

"We have something new to-" a second voice started.

"To take care of them," the first voice finished.

As if on cue, both Jan and Tammy Possible ran into the kitchen holding a device no larger than the television remote and they pointed it threateningly at the table and its occupants, "Where is it?"

Kim stared at her brothers, now sisters, for a long minute before she shrugged nonchalantly and reached for a glass of orange juice, "I don't know, gone now."

_Different gender and I swear they're still the same_ she thought to herself, "Good eggs Rhonda."

Rhonda opened her mouth to answer-

_KnockKnockKnock_

The glass of orange juice stopped almost as Kim was about to drink it.

_KnockKnockKnock_

Everyone at the table turned towards the main door, "Who could that be at 8:00 in the morning?" Anne asked in confusion.

Kim shrugged as she set the orange juice down on the table, "I'll get it, see who it is."

James looked up from his paper, "Good for you Ken, glad to see you taking the initiative."

"Yeah…sure," Kim agreed halfheartedly as he left the kitchen.

_KnockKnockKnock_

"Yeah, I'm coming," she shouted at the door.

_KnockKnockKnock_

"I said I was coming, hold your horses," she angrily said as she unlocked the door and came face to face with-

"Good morning Kim," Tam Agmiln said with a smile on his face as his eyes roamed up and down Kim's new body, "Or should I say Ken?" the smile grew, "And how are we feeling this morning?"

* * *

**October 14th, 2005  
Middleton, Colorado  
8:03 A.M.**

"I…uh…you…how…" Kim stammered in confusion at the new face of the creator who was standing on her porch with an almost cavalier pose.

In the previous universe Tam had been almost larger than life, here he was almost average by comparison. He was shorter she remembered him, his hair still that deep brown but his skin was paler, almost chalky compared to hers. He tugged at the collar of his button up shirt, the blue fabric appearing darker than it actually was when compared to him skin.

One thing about him that hadn't changed was his eyes. They still carried that fire that burned bright, almost manically but it was held back by sheer force of will.

Seeing Kim/Ken's gaze Tam smiled and gestured to himself, "I sorta took over your tale the last time we met and I apologize for that. So to ensure that I don't take back complete control of events, I'm keeping myself average and more to the background."

Tam's grin grew as he watched her reaction with amusement, "I'll say we're feeling good this morning. And adjusting to life as a guy well I might add," he inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, "Mmm, Rhonda is cooking eggs again."

"Why are you here?" Kim finally was able to get a question off.

"I was bored and I thought I'd come see how my investment is doing," another tooth showing grin as he passed through Kim's body and continued walking through the house towards the kitchen, "Besides, Rhonda makes eggs here that are to die for. Quite literally your case."

Kim spun around to face the creator, "What am I doing here?"

"Hmm," Tam answered as he held Kim's wallet in his hand.

Instinctively Kim reached for her back pocket and felt the missing spot where the leather wallet had once been, "Give it back."

"Let's see, 6 foot 3 inches tall, weight 195 lbs," Tam glanced at Kim and then back to the driver's license he was now comparing her too, "Yeah that seems about right," he fished through the wallet and pulled out a picture and looked at it for a moment before showing it to Kim, "Aww, the happy couple on their prom night last year."

Kim snatched the picture away from Tam and stared at the tiny piece of paper with Rhonda and her at the prom. Rhonda had worn a light blue strapless dress that Kim instantly recognized as the one she had worn to her prom with Ron. Ken stood next to Rhonda with his arm wrapped around the woman and a look of joy on his face. Kim noted with disdain that Ken was wearing the same sky blue polyester suit Ron had worn to their prom.

Kim looked up, "So the only difference between this universe and my own is that I'm a guy?"

Tam shook his head, "No. In this one, you play the part Ron usually does and 'Rhonda' plays the part you normally do," her creator shrugged, "It was an idea I had that really never panned out I suppose," he held up Kim/Ken's driver's license, "Did you know you're an organ donor?"

Kim shook her head, "I don't have time for this Tam. I need answers."

"Oh I'm sorry Kim," Tam answered with a hint of anger in his voice, "Maybe if you did what you were supposed to we wouldn't be having this problem right now."

"I am not going to sleep with Felix," Kim said loudly but instantly brought her voice down as she glanced towards the kitchen where everyone was working on breakfast.

"Wouldn't matter if you wanted to," Tam replied almost nonchalantly, "He's gone now."

Kim looked at Tam with shock, "Felix is dead?"

"No," he laughed, but Kim could hear the frustration in his laugh, "Just erased from all history, never existed," Tam paused, "Well actually there's no proof he actually existed, how about that?"

"Ken!" Anne Possible called from kitchen, "You need to eat your eggs and get ready for school."

Kim pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why am I here?"

"Punishment for constantly disobeying me? Purgatory? A mad effort to pad the story so I reach 250 reviews? I don't know," Tam replied in an almost self-referential way as he threw up his hands, "But I do suggest that you find that machine before you run out of time," just to further his point, Tam poked Kim lightly on the chest, "Without an anchor you're liable to jump at any time."

"Kenneth Andrew Possible you get in this kitchen and eat your breakfast before going off to school!" Anne Possible shouted from the kitchen.

"All right Mom!" Ken shouted back in a deep voice.

Kim raised an eyebrow at Tam, "Aren't you supposed to be going or something?"

Tam looked shocked but Kim could tell he was only mocking her, "What? And miss breakfast?"

* * *

**October 14th, 2005  
Middleton, Colorado  
8:45 A.M.**

Breakfast had finished and everyone was getting ready for their busy day but for Kim and Tam, they were stuck in the kitchen. Kim stood at the sink cleaning dishes and passing them to Tam who stood next to her. He took the plates provided and dried them off before setting them in a stack on the counter.

Much to Kim's surprise, Tam had been welcome with open arms by her family and a place had been set for him. Within moments of arrival, Tam had joined the bustling table and was given some of the eggs Rhonda had created.

She had raised an eyebrow as a question but Tam responded with quietly with, "Tam and you are really good friends in this universe."

Before another question could be asked Tam resumed scarfing down eggs and Kim realized questions would have to be conducted later.

When they had finished breakfast, Tam had volunteered Ken to help him clean the dishes as everyone prepared for the day.

Before Kim could protest, Tam had whisked her away to the sink and handed her a dirty plate.

He saw her open mouth of anger and pointed to the plate, "Clean."

"But I-"

"Clean," he ordered sternly.

Much like when a child knows they have no choice but to do what they are told, Kim set about cleaning the mountain of dishes next to the sink and waited silently for everyone to leave so she could talk to Tam.

When the last person had cleared out of the kitchen, Ken finally let out a sigh of relief and looked at her partner.

"Where's the machine Tam?" Ken asked the man standing next to the Creator who held a damp towel in one hand and was meticulously cleaning a plate in the other.

"You know, I've never tried being like you...mortal," he saw her look and nodded, "Don't get me wrong, I've been in a body that can die before but making my body purposely week like this," he paused with a smile as he wiped away droplets of water, "It makes me…appreciate I suppose is the word," he set the now dry plate on the counter, "I appreciate what you all go through on a daily basis."

"Where's the machine Tam?" Ken repeated.

"You know," Tam held up his hands and looked at the wrinkles forming, "It's weird being confined to one of your bodies," he grinned, "It makes me feel-"

_CRASH_

A plate smashed into the ground, instantly throwing shards of glass everywhere.

"You're like a little child sometimes," Ken growled, "You know that?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Tam said slowly, "Did you say something? I wasn't paying attention."

_CRASH_

"Actually I think you're more like a little kid with a magnifying glass and we're your ant farm," Kim retorted as she dried off her hands with a hand towel and threw the towel on the stack of plates.

"Perhaps," Tam agreed as the shards of plates formed back into whole plates without any defects. He leaned down and picked up the now whole plates and placed them on the stack of clean plates.

Kim looked around, "Why isn't anyone saying anything about me breaking plates?"

Tam shrugged, "Could be that they've all left for school thinking that you're already with them."

Kim set a plate in the dish water, "Then why am I still here if you don't want me to visit this universe outside of my house?"

"You know this universe, apart from your Y chromosome, everything is the same," Tam shrugged, "You've seen everything. I'm keeping you here so we can talk."

A heartbeat passed between them.

"Now what would you like to talk about?" he asked as he snapped his fingers and the remaining plates started to clean themselves without any assistance, "You've had questions ever since I've arrived but I haven't had a chance to answer them."

"Why was it so important that Felix and I sleep together?" Kim asked.

"You two were going to sleep together and if everything goes according to plan, you would start a friendship when everything resets," Tam shrugged, "It would spark a memory of you two being close and that would forge a bond between the two of you. Since you two just talked, I'm not sure if you two will be good friends or just acquaintances through Ron," Tam coughed lightly, "What else is on your mind?"

Kim pointed at the self-cleaning plates, "If you can do that why can't you stop this? Why do you even need me?"

Tam pointed at the plates, a look of sadness suddenly clouding his features, "Truthfully?"

"After all I've been through I think I've earned it," Kim replied angrily.

Tam was silent and sat down at the kitchen table. Kim stared at Tam for a moment but jumped as a chair formed out of nothing and pulled back far enough for her to sit across from Tam.

Seeing his look, Kim sat down silently.

Tam took a deep breath before letting it out. He stared out the window for a while as he chose his words.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California**  
**8:50 P.M.**

In his room, the Real Sidekick looked out his window, mirroring Tam's motions, as he heard a car pull into the parking lot.

He watched as three figures stepped out and into the moonlight, instantly recognizing them.

He sighed, "It can't end like this."

SilverWolf pulled on her handcuffs again, "That decision was made for you long ago, when you decided to rebel."

The Real Sidekick took a deep breath and spoke to Kim.

* * *

**October 14th, 2005  
Middleton, Colorado  
8:57 A.M.**

"You're a fictional being," Tam said plainly.

To her credit, Kim kept her mouth from opening in shock but instead asked in a breathless tone, "What?"

"You were a cartoon that was created by the Walt Disney Corporation in 2002," Tam looked around as if he was looking for something, "You were canceled in 2005 but brought back in 2007 after a petition by your fans."

Kim felt her head begin to reel, "No…no, I was born June 7th-"

"No," Tam interrupted, "June 7th, 2002, that was the day of your first episode. You graduated September 7th, 2007 after fighting off an alien invasion by Lowardians."

"You're lying," she countered.

"Kim Possible, first episode released Friday, June 7th, 2002 on the Disney Channel," Tam recited, "An instant hit and becoming the most watched and highest rated show on Disney Channel at the time," he looked at Kim while leaning forward, "You were thought up in an elevator," Tam held his hand up as if gesturing to a marquee, "Kim Possible: she can do anything and her friend Ron Stoppable: he can't do anything."

"No," Kim shook her head her mind screaming in denial yet her soul knowing Tam spoke the truth, "That's not true!" Kim stood up quickly, knocking her chair over in the process, "That's impossible!"

Even as Tam watched, Kim grabbed the stack of self-cleaning plates and threw them to the ground where they shattered into tiny little pieces.

"I AM A HUMAN BEING," Kim shouted.

"No," Tam countered softly.

"MY NAME IS KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!" she shouted as she tore apart the kitchen.

"You're not real," came the whisper.

"I AM REAL!" she screamed as her rage turned to sorrow.

"Fiction," Tam barely breathed.

With tears streaming down her face, Kim looked at Tam, "Tell me you're lying."

Kim grasped the table at its edge and hefted it away as if it weighed nothing.

The table slammed against the wall but no one noticed as Kim was in Tam's face, "TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!"

Tam's look was all the confirmation she needed and she burst into tears again.

Without caring where she landed, Kim fell roughly to the ground but didn't feel the stinging bite of glass cutting into her body. She looked around and saw Tam had maneuvered the plate fragments away from her so she wouldn't be hurt.

"Why me?" Kim asked, "What do you need me for?"

Tam walked across the glass shards without making a sound, "Three months ago the Founders wanted to delete all the work all us Creators had done."

Kim stared blankly at Tam.

Tam closed his eyes in frustration, "After your show was canceled in 2007, other Creators, myself included, continued your story although it was done unofficially on a website where Creators could swap stories about your adventures."

"Some adventures you had…" he trailed off, the wonder of past adventures blazed through his mind, "You were lost in time, saved the world against Unshaping," he smiled, "You died but came back. Ron died but he came back…you and Ron both lived forever. Zorpox won, you fell in love," Tam chuckled as he remembered a thousand adventures instantaneously, "You even fought little black ants but couldn't stop them," Tam's gaze sharpened again and he looked back at Kim, "I could go on forever but thousands of adventures were written about you. You literally were the girl who could do anything, and you did it all."

Kim shook her head, "But why me?"

"The Founders decided you were done and wanted you ended," Tam explained sadly, "Three months ago they erased all your stories and chose me to write your end before that too would be erased. I'd write your end and that would be my final work before I die. In a way it would give us all closure. All the Universes collapsing are the stories ever written about you being erased by them."

Kim looked at Tam as he conjured up a box of tissues for her.

She took the box and dabbed at her eyes, "What happened that caused you to change your mind?"

Tam smiled, "Legacy happened," Kim raised an eyebrow, "I wrote your ending but I realized that you were unique, something that cannot be erased or forgotten just because one person or three wants it over. You're a part of every Creator Kim. We write your life," he paused and looked out the window, "But in a way you write ours."

Kim looked at Tam, "But if I'm just a cartoon, I'm nothing."

"You're more than that," He smiled, "Your end was to be my greatest creation and if I let you die, I cease to be remembered along with you," he paused, "Just another author writing a non-canonical story about your life."

"So you're a glory seeker?" Kim asked.

Tam laughed mirthlessly, "We all want to believe that when we die we're remembered in the years to pass. But the sad fact is that after five years, no one remembers us except our family. If you die, I'm forgotten and I won't have anyone to remember me when my fans move on," Tam paused and helped Kim to her feet, "So are you being kept alive simply so I won't be forgotten when they leave? Yes. Is it selfish of me? You better believe it."

Kim was silent, "If you're trying to keep me alive, what is your plan now? Why bring me here?"

"My plan is to have you appeal to the Founders before you're erased and the sooner you find the final piece, the sooner you can appeal to them."

Kim nodded slowly, "As for why I brought you here…" Tam shrugged, "I guess I wanted to talk to you and I felt more comfortable talking to a guy."

"So you created me?" She asked hesitantly.

Tam shook his head, "Not you. You're Kim Prime from Universe 1," he smiled, "I created one version of you many years ago, just you, Ron and Tam in a tropic paradise, that was Kim from Universe 15," he looked away in shame, "She was killed by my beta."

"Killed?" Kim peered at her creator, "How many of me died?"

Tam's stare cut her to the core, "Countless versions of you died to get you to this point," he continued to stare, "Their dying allowed you, the prime to walk on the other path, the one that got you here to this conversation."

"How did I die?" Kim asked softly.

Tam opened his mouth to speak but shut it just as quickly and took Kim's hand in his...

* * *

**December 15th, 2015 A.D.  
****Minsk, Belarus  
****4:57 P.M.**

Rain.

Sheets of rain drenched Kim's body as she crouched next to the bombed out building. In fact, the half wall she hid behind was the only real reminder that a building had once existed here.

_Crack_

Kim Possible looked up in confusion as lightning tore across the darkened sky.

Kim looked from the sky to the ground in shock as she took in the world around her. She was crouched in the middle of what looked to be the remains of a city. Piles of rubble marked the remains of buildings but Kim had no earthly idea where she was.

In fact, she couldn't even be sure she was still on Earth.

Turning her head, Kim saw what looked to be strings of barbed wire hanging from a scaffold but as the lightning faded she saw they were in fact bones. Bones of countless humans. Each skull from the largest to the tiniest bore the mark of a winged creature that vaguely resembled a bat and they swayed in the wind as they hung suspended for all to see.

Her eyes traveled up and she saw that there were rows upon rows of these skeletal markers and their twisted markings. Anything taller than fifteen feet held a grisly trophy and they clacked grotesquely in the wind. The rain continued to come down and only dripped down the bones before a final drop to the earthy mud.

Kim's shock forced her to look down to avoid throwing up but that presented her with a shock: her clothes.

Gone was the white wedding dress, in it's place: a black form fitting jumpsuit. In many ways it resembled her super suit back home but instead of twin neon versions of white and blue, this was black and brown with mottled gray thrown in for good measure. She felt something pressing on her right forearm and found a metal bracelet attached to her arm that refused to move despite how much she tugged at it.

**BOOM**

She leaned against the wall as the thunder nearly deafened her and she clutched her ears. Slowly the sound faded away until only the sound of the wind and rain could be heard. She pushed her back against the wall but a metallic clinking alerted her to the plate sized object strapped to her back. Grabbing at the object Kim pulled it out and gasped audibly as the object hummed and a countdown appeared in the center of the device.

Before Kim could contemplate the sudden and abrupt changes a hand broke through the wall with a crash. The titanic hand seized her neck, pulled her through the remnant of the wall even before the debris landed on the ground. The gun was tossed aside, lost in the scuffle and Kim heard the clacking of the plate as it shrank back to it's tiny size. A large boot suddenly stomped the countdown until it was nothing but dust.

A fist descended from the sky and pummeled Kim to near unconsciousness. As she struggled to stay awake, Kim squinted and saw that there was more than just one boots. There were hundreds.

A boot crunched the dirt mixed with debris next to Kim's head and she looked up through the rain and gasped as a man well over nine feet tall loomed over her. His reptilian skin was covered in olive scales and his yellow eyes shone with a ferocity Kim had not seen since Shego on that radio tower. His pointed ears glinted with the numerous piercings and on his chest was emblazoned the same markings as those on the skulls. His raven colored hair covered his pointed ears but it was clipped short and a red band covered his arm.

The fist descended from the rain and pulled Kim up off the ground, her feet leaving the ground and the fist ever tightening around her throat.

"...Please," she gasped as spots appeared in her vision, "...P...lease..."

She tugged lightly at the Lowardian's hand as her strength failed but it was no use, after several more seconds Kim had passed out.

The Lowardian holding Kim gazed into the face for a moment before twisting his wrist savagely and with a sickening crack, dropped Kim's now still body to the muddy ground.

"**Move out,"** the Lowardians called out as the assembled squad of Lowardians rose to their feet and marched on, leaving Kim's body alone among the foundations of a ruined planet.

* * *

**October 14th, 2005  
Middleton, Colorado  
9:15 A.M.**

Kim looked up from the memory and shook her head, "No," she argued, "I couldn't have died there," she paused, "I couldn't..."

She looked up to Tam but he squeezed her hand and she felt another memory surface.

* * *

******August 18th, 1257 A.D.  
****Great Wall, Kingdom of Middleton  
****12:20 A.M.**

**KA-BOOM**

With an explosive boom that everyone within several miles felt, the dragon slammed into the gate. It was simple physics really, a 70 ton dragon with scales stronger than any known metal, traveling at 120 miles per hour slammed into a 40 ton solid steel door.

Needless to say the dragon ripped through the door as easily as one punches through tissue paper.

The doors were ripped explosively from their hinges and flung into Monkey Fist's retreating army, their twisted steel shattering upon impact and tumbling end over end through the crowd, tearing through the retreating army like a scythe through wheat. The army stopped their flight of terror and instead turned to see the chaos unfolding before them.

The dragon couldn't be saved and augured into the ground, instantly tumbling end over end through the field like a meteorite come to Earth. The rider was flung from the dragon's back upon the first impact and landed limply on the ground, the only thing that would save her was her cheer leading skills that taught her to before impact, but instead she had smacked her head on the dragon's neck and knew no more. Kim's body tumbled off the dragon, where she flopped and tumbled across the ground before coming to a stop several hundred feet from the gate.

The dragon tumbled end over end, crushing all underfoot and Kim came to just long enough to see the scaly back of the dragon roll over her, crushing her as easily as one does an insect underfoot.

* * *

**October 14th, 2005  
Middleton, Colorado  
9:25 A.M.**

Kim rocked back in her chair, trying to forget the feeling of disgust rising in her stomach, "You did this to me. You killed others for me"

"I saved you," Tam argued, "I looked down from on high and I saw one worth saving."

Kim shook her head, "For your own gain. Don't try and pass yourself off as a savior here," She pointed an accusing finger at her creator, "You killed all those other versions of me to keep me alive; alive for your own personal gain."

* * *

**December 20th, 2015 A.D.  
****Paris, France  
****7:07 P.M.**

Kim heard Ron's voice mere moments before bright white lights blasted the interior of the tunnels, instantly blinding everything in them as their night vision goggles amplified the light to near blinding levels.

Kim blinked her eyes as a dull white blur was all she could see and she tore at her mask to take off the night vision. Finally she succeeded in tearing the night vision off and started blinking rapidly to see again.

As her vision focused, she saw a dark mass in front of her that appeared to be stumbling around as well. Kim rubbed at her eyes and moments later the dark mass came into focus and-

"Betty?" Kim asked in confusion, "What are you doing down here?"

Dr. Elizabeth Director turned to stare at Kim with her two healed eyes and cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Kim?"

Kim nodded as she tightened her grip on her gun, "Aren't you supposed to be on the surface leading the diversion?"

Betty nodded, "I can't explain why I'm down here but I need to be down here."

"For what?" Felix asked as he struggled to see clearly.

"For this," Betty said as she pulled the pistol from its holster on her side and proceeded to shoot Kim twice in the chest.

**BOOM BOOM**

Kim placed a hand on her chest and looked questionly at the hand that came back soaked in blood, "Betty?"

"Forgive me," Betty said emotionlessly as she held the gun to her head, "Now the universe will go back to how it's supposed to be."

She pulled the trigger.

Kim stared in shock at Betty's bloody form before turning back to Felix, "Felix, I don't feel so..."

Kim didn't finish as her legs refused to work and she collapsed to the ground in a heap even as she felt Felix struggle to catch her.

Kim looked into Felix's face and lightly cupped his cheek as he pulled her into his lap, "Not me," she gasped, "Not…"

The last thing Kim saw was Felix's face screaming into hers but then Kim's world went white and she knew no more.

"No," Felix breathed, blinking through tears that blocked his vision, "Please don't go."

He hugged Kim close and cried even as Bonnie tried to press a bandage against Kim's wounds. Several seconds later Bonnie realized the futility of her actions as she saw Kim's lifeless eyes.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie apologized as Felix's gaze snapped to the woman, "Kim is…Kim is dead."

* * *

**October 14th, 2005  
Middleton, Colorado  
9:38 A.M.**

Kim looked at Tam, horror written on her features, "How many more?"

"Countless," Tam replied as he took a sip of water.

"So I'm here-"

"Because your other versions showed me the proper ways to save you," Tam set the cup on the table, "I'm trying to save your life Kim."

"Maybe it didn't need to be saved," Kim argued, "Maybe I'm supposed to die," she gripped his hand tightly, "Did you ever think of that?"

Tam shook his head and stood to his feet, "No. Absolutely not. That is not the way it's supposed to be," Tam pointed at Kim, "I can save you. I can fix it and make it all better."

"Everything ends," Kim said defiantly, "Everyone dies."

"NO!" Tam shouted angrily, "You don't have to die. We don't have to die!"

The kitchen was silent as Kim pondered her Creator's words.

"We?" she asked meekly, fearing the answer.

Tam was about to retort but stopped, the words faltering on his tongue.

"We?" Kim probed, "What we?"

For several seconds Tam debated on what he should say before sinking back into the chair with his head bowed down. When he raised his head again, the defiance, the pride, all the pomp that had given him the appearance of a god in human form was stripped away and sitting before her was a thin shell of a man.

His eyes drawn in, the toll of countless failed treatments tugged at his skin and Kim saw the fatigue from broken promises and failed dreams hanging wearily on his body. The toll of constant failure weighed heavily on his body and with a sigh he looked up at Kim, the act causing Kim to cringe and involuntarily pull back.

His eyes, once proud and haughty, filled with pride and defiance were now clouded, the deep blue now clouded and milky white.

"I'm dying."

Kim watched the creator with shock on her face, "What?"

Tam conjured a glass of water from nothing and slowly sipped it, the glass trembling in his weak hand, "I have a tumor. It's growing right in the center of my parietal lobe."

Thinking back to what her Mother had told her about brain tumors Kim peered at him, "What kind of tumor?"

Tam met her gaze, "You know the kind where doctors give you medicine, operate on you and then make you all better?"

Kim nodded hopefully.

"Well, not that kind."

Tam saw her piercing gaze soften, "Doctors tell me it's completely inoperable. They told me I had six months to live three months ago." Tam smiled morosely, "If I create too much, help you by doing your job for you, it makes my tumor grow faster than doctors can keep it at bay," another sip of water, "But even then, I'm only delaying the inevitable."

Tam fingered his temple, "I'm a Walking Corpse," he chuckled, "A dying god."

Kim silently gazed upon Tam as ran his finger across the lip of his cup, "What does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"For the last six years I've been your Universe's Creator," Tam explained through another sip, "I've poured my ability to create entire adventures, entire stories…" he paused and looked at her, "Everything I once was, I poured into your creation."

"And now that you're about to die you don't want that to be forgotten," Kim surmised.

Tam was silent as Kim leaned forward across the table, "Everyone dies Tam," her eyes narrowed, "Even Creators."

"Not me," Tam countered, the argument sounding weak in his own mind.

Kim's mouth dropped open at his statement before she realized what Tam was saying, "You're scared of dying aren't you?"

Silence.

Kim knew she had hit a nerve, "This isn't about me, it never was," another piece fell into place, "You're trying to cheat death."

"I think it's time for you to go now," Tam said, darkness permeating his quiet voice as the kitchen began to rumble as a dull hum filled the air.

"You really had me going there," Kim scoffed as the humming grew, "Ever since Paris I've been trusting you because you were a higher power but this," Kim gestured around the room, "All this: the jumping, Paris, my friends dying," Kim shook with rage, "All of this was because you can't face the fact that you are going to die."

"I said it's time for you to go," Tam snarled as everything in the kitchen not secured to the ground suddenly rose from the ground and started to swirl around Tam and Kim.

The swirling objects spun around Kim, faster and faster they moved, colliding but never stopping as their pieces stirred silently through the air.

In the center of the storm Kim hardly noticed the movements but continued to stare down her creator, "I thought my Creator was someone to look up to but you're nothing more than a scared man," a scoff, "A man with a god complex forced to face his own mortality."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tam shouted angrily as the Universe was torn open beneath Kim and before she could scream she fell through the crack and into the emptiness below.

And then...

* * *

******Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

_**CRACK-KABOOM-WHUMP**_

…it was all gone.

Whistling air, enormous pain on her body and for some reason, golden smoke.

She was falling.

Wind whipped past Kim's face as she tumbled through the air.

She twisted her body around in midair as she tumbled towards the ground but for some reason could only see blood red sand.

Looking towards the ground, Kim saw what could only be described as a hurricane of sand swirling below her but for some reason it was quickly dissipating as an invisible shockwave cleared the sand in every direction.

The blood red sand stretched below her for as far as the eye could see and for a moment Kim could have sworn that she saw a person standing amidst the sand but the ground was approaching ever faster. Looking over her shoulder, Kim saw a golden trail of smoke following her, marking her trail through the heavens towards the ground.

Surrounding her, trailing their own golden smoke was the machine and her backpack that must have come loose in the tumble.

Kim neared the ground, her red hair whipping around her head as the wind buffeted her face and body.

The ground rose up and with a scream, Kim slammed into the ground but the blow was softened by the loose sand below her.

_**Whump**_

Then nothing.

* * *

**Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

He had been walking for several hours but Ron Stoppable was confident that the origin of the golden smoke trail would eventually be found.

Ron took a deep sigh as he neared the top of another scarlet sand dune and as he neared the top he glanced behind him at his home in the rocks and smiled as he noticed the quiet on the Earth.

For the first time in thousands of years, the wind was still and Ron was simply awestruck at the silence pervading his life.

Whistling softly, Ron resumed his trek up the dune and finally came to the top of the mountain of sand...and stopped in awe.

Bright gleaming glassy sand that had been turned to glass, the falling rays of the ruby sun gave off the appearance that the sun was touching Earth.

An enormous crater of glass stretched out before him, glimmering in the sand like a lost mirror reflecting the sun.

He ran down the side of dune and stopped at the edge of the still cooling glass.

A hesitant footstep onto the glass, cringing as the glass creaked and cracked beneath his weight.

He took another hesitant step onto the glass but it appeared that the glass was cooling as the sounds lessened.

Another cautious step.

Ron gave up all caution and sprinted towards the center of the crater, the glass objecting to his running with every foot fall.

As he neared the center of the crater, Ron slowed to a stop. His prior apathy replaced with genuine curiosity as he saw the middle of the crater, the point of impact was empty.

He crouched down near the center of the crater and tilted his head to the side in wonderment as he saw the outline of a body in the center.

"But where is the body?" he muttered to himself.

Ron stood to his feet and looked around and stopped as his gaze was fixed on a mysterious sight.

A trail of cracked glass led away from the center and away from him.

Ron followed the cracked glass to the edge of the crater and stopped where the glass turned back into sand.

Leading away from the glass, in the direction of another cloud of golden smoke were a set of footprints.

Ron looked at the prints quizzically, his mind refusing to believe what his eyes were showing him.

"It's not possible," Ron spoke but with a deep breath he stood to his feet.

A pause.

"But then again," for the first time in millions of years Ron smiled, "It just might."

* * *

**Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

Kim gasped as she struggled through the sand, the cold wind biting through her clothes and chilling her to the bone.

She looked down at her attire, the block midriff and brown cargo pants, her original outfit and let out a contented sigh, "At least I'm a woman again," she licked her lips and swallowed as she took another step forward, "I am really thirsty."

She crested a sand dune and took a moment to stare out at the seeming endless sand. She didn't know where she was, only that she needed to find the backpack and Machine.

As she continued to stare out at the sand dunes she felt her head begin to swim and before she knew it, she was tumbling down the sand dune.

The air was forced from her lungs as she tumbled to a stop at the base of the dune and she struggled to breathe.

She felt herself gasping for air but as she gasped she could only feel a dying desire to quench her thirst.

"Help," she called to the dead world, "Help me..."

* * *

**Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

Ron perched atop the sand dune, the Lotus Blade strapped to his back lightly rocking in the cold wind. For several minutes his eyes scanned the sand, hoping and praying for a path.

The Creator heard his prayer as Ron turned his head and saw a dark shape move in the sand.

His eyes narrowed before shrugging and pulling the blade from his back, "Sled," he commanded as the blade transformed into a sled seconds later.

Ron sat on the sled and gripping both sides of the device he slid down the side of the dune, momentarily forgetting about his troubles as he raced faster and faster over the sands.

Near the base of the dune Ron slowed the sled as he neared the body that stopped moving.

Ron rose from the sled and grabbed at the device, the sled transforming back into the Lotus Blade back into a blade before stowing it on his back in one fluid motion.

With a nervousness in his soul, Ron approached the body that was emitting smoke and he sighed as he noticed the body in a black tank top with tan cargo pants.

He placed a hand on the shoulder of the body, brushing aside the long red hair.

"Now who are..." Ron trailed off as he stared into the teenage face of his wife, Kim Possible, "...you?"

Ron took a step back and shook his head, his eyes wide not seeing anything but only thinking about Kim.

"You're here," he whispered in joy, "You're finally here."

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California  
8:53**** P.M.**

"Well it's about time," Wolf remarked from the radiator.

"Hmm?" Sidekick asked as he turned in his chair to face her.

"It seems like a year since you introduced him and and they're now just meeting?" she asked in disbelief, "There's stretching something out for a long time and then there's you."

Sidekick allowed a chuckle to escape his lips, "Well I had to build up the tension somehow."

"Yeah," a sarcastic taunt, "And I must say that you handled that scene in the kitchen well."

Sidekick turned away in embarrassment, "It wasn't my finest hour," Sidekick said defensively, "Besides you...remember... that...one..."

"Remember that one what?" Wolf asked at Sidekick's trailing off in mid sentence.

Sidekick didn't answer but instead fingered his temple lightly, "That's new," he whispered almost so quiet it could hardly be heard.

"What's new?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to respond but instead a pain filled scream burst forth and the Real Sidekick clutched at his head as immeasurable pain burst forth from his skull and he rolled from his chair as the pain only increased.

Thankfully the pain was so intense that Sidekick could feel unconsciousness come to claim him and quickly his vision started to dim as he toppled to the ground.

His eyes focusing but then unfocusing, The Real Sidekick watched his sister scream his name even if he couldn't hear her over his pain.

Then the darkness claimed him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Disney owns the rest.**

**Author's Notes: **So here we are again. It only took 7 months but it's finally the beginning again.

This chapter might bring up some questions about my health so I'll respond preemptively with the statement, write what you know.

Special thanks this week goes out to CajunBear73 (Tune in Tuesdays for Crossing Over with Tam Agmiln), Eddy13 (Hopefully a few of your questions were answered here), temporaryinsantiy91 (Voila! Answers), Twuscany (Do you really want me to tell you now?), Sentinel103 (Words will be exchanged and I'm sure one of us will end up in tears), Joe Stoppinghem (Thanks for the offer but some battles are meant to be fought alone), Darev (Sometimes the children must pay for the sins of their father).

And my heartfelt thanks goes out to you, the silent reader for continually reading and reviewing this story. Thank you. If you have any questions, feel free to leave me a question, comment, concern or review in the review box below. I will respond before the next chapter is up.

Until next time,

TRS


	28. The End Of All Things

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California  
8:55**** P.M.**

_My Ceiling is off white._

The Real Sidekick stared up at his ceiling with a weird sense of detachment. He could make out each and every square ceiling tile that composed his ceiling and he tried to shrug but found he couldn't as he simply stared.

_Are they really off white or-_

He felt two hands squeezing his skull and a tiny jab of pain emanated from his head but he didn't really worry about-

_Is someone screaming?_

Who on Earth would be screaming at this hour of the night? That's would be very rude to his neighbors.

Of course this was Los Angeles and he did live in a bad neighborhood and a gut wrenching scream wasn't uncommon at this time at night but someone giving a bloodcurdling scream this late at night was still very rude to them.

The Real Sidekick struggled to see what time it was on his watch but found his hands were actually clutching his skull.

_What the…_

And then it came rushing back to him. After giving Kim that final push to Ron's Universe, he had collapsed as his tumor had decided to remind him not to create as much or else it would kill him.

_I bet Hell, can't be any worse than this,_ he thought morosely as he felt the pain in his brain slowly start to subside.

His eyes focused on SilverWolf, still struggling to reach him despite her being chained to a radiator. He struggled to focus but thinking quickly-

_**PAIN**_

_Ok, try not to think_, he realized as the pain blossomed in his skull like a beautiful cherry tree in the spring.

Sidekick reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny key and slowly crawled over to where she was still tied up.

Reaching behind her, he unlocked the handcuffs and slowly collapsed to the floor as he felt unconsciousness try to claim him.

As if from far away, he felt someone shaking him, "_Stay with me!" _He turned his head and looked up into her eyes and felt a chuckle at the base of his throat,

"What's so funny?" she asked as he slowly turned from the brink of unconsciousness.

"At least this night can't get any worse," Sidekick joked.

**Bang Bang Bang**

Three loud knocks echoed from his door.

"Sidekick?" a deep male voice sounded.

He just groaned in response.

"Sidekick, it's Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle," there was a pause as Bob waited for a response.

Hearing none he looked back at his companions for their approval before he called through the door, "You have something that belongs to us."

Sidekick groaned through the pain and rolled onto his side, the world suddenly shifting right by 90 degrees and as he felt the sweet release of unconsciousness come to claim him again, two words came to mind, "Aw crap."

* * *

******Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

Thirst.

She had never known thirst quite like this but Kim honestly felt like she was on the verge of dying of thirst.

The desire to sate this thirst overrode all of Kim's other desires and she gasped for air even as she opened her eyes to…what was she looking at?

She saw a ceiling of black stone that for some reason glowed an almost neon blue. In the blue light, Kim saw intricate cracks and trails that spiraled through the rock above and they almost seemed random. Her mind began to clear and that was when she saw the cracks and trails on the walls were in fact notches used to mark something, she guessed it pertained to days.

Kim blinked and swallowed dryly, her thirst not even partially eased by the action. Leaning up on her elbows, Kim rubbed at her throat and gasped weakly as she felt the thirst scream for relief.

Kim looked around the stone cavern she found herself in and felt her dry mouth fall open at the sight of the glowing blue star in the center of the room.

She slowly rose into a standing position but paused as she felt blood rush from her head to her legs. She stumbled for a bit as she regained her strength but ultimately her head cleared and the stars cleared as she was able to look with wonder at the sight before her.

Ron.

That was the only answer. She didn't know how, she didn't know why but for some reason Ron Stoppable was floating cross legged in the air, an aura of blue flame flickering around him.

Kim cautiously approached the flames and tentatively reached out a hand but mere moments before her hand would have touched the flame, a jet of fire slapped her hand away as a parent does a misbehaving child.

Kim pulled her hand back in shock and looked at the top of her hand as the red mark faded away.

"Ok, that was weird," she whispered to no one as she took a step back and looked around the cave for a way out.

A shadow on the wall caught her eye and she saw what appeared to be a narrow path through the wall that was wide enough for a man to pass through.

Kim took a deep breath and patted some dust off of her black crop top.

Wait a second…

Kim looked down with a million questions pouring through her mind; the first question being why she was in her old mission gear. Her black crop top and tan cargo pants appeared to be hers and standing in this cave she couldn't help but wonder why she still was wearing this get up.

_Focus…_

Instantly Kim's mind returned to the task at hand and without a word she walked towards the tunnel and followed the path all the way to a blank wall that capped the tunnel.

She pressed against the wall and felt it give slightly.

An idea formed in her mind and she pushed as hard as she could against the wall.

The wall moved a fraction of an inch before moving back into place.

Sighing in frustration, Kim leaned against the door again and suddenly found herself against the walls of the path as the wall slid into a hidden track that had been carved into the wall.

Kim laughed to herself but the levity died on her lips as she saw what was on the other side of the wall.

Nothing.

It wasn't the nothing that had been pursuing her but just barren, empty wasteland.

An empty planet filled with nothing but sand and wind.

A world of echoes, broken lives and shattered dreams.

Kim took a tentative step forward, the cold wind that whipped up the endless waves of sand provided the only sound of this dying world.

Countless scarlet sand dunes stretched out before her like an empty sea, their endless tossing and rolling brought about by the biting winds that stirred up the sands.

She took another cautious step forward, not believing what she was seeing but unmistakably she knew that this was Earth.

With her first steps on this alien, red planet, Kim sank up to her ankles in the unusually cold sand and she shivered despite being in a desert.

And then she saw the sun.

Hanging above the horizon like a blood red tear drop, Kim saw the sun slowly descend toward the horizon with each passing moment.

Everything about this Universe screamed death.

Rather, it begged for death.

Even without a voice this Universe called for its destruction, it wanted to pass away.

Whether it was sand or the sun, Kim couldn't help but feel that this universe simply existed to die.

To end.

She didn't know how else to describe it other than the fact that it even looked like the sun was wanting to die as well.

Kim opened her mouth to speak but found no words to describe the horror she was witnessing.

"Even after a million years it still leaves me speechless," Ron said from behind her.

Kim turned, the horror still on her face, "What happened here?"

"Time," came the simple reply, "Everything grows old Kim," he paused.

His body may have still appeared as young as it did in High School but his eyes were filled with a mournful emptiness that had been brought on by the destruction of all.

His voice trembled softly as he murmured, "Everything dies."

Thinking back to Sidekick, Kim stammered, "B-but where is everyone?"

"Dead, gone, I don't know," he answered. The brown eyes she remembered being so full of life and energy were now filled with a maturity that one rarely obtains.

"But why aren't you?" Kim asked.

"Because I was waiting for you," Ron said simply before turning back to head inside, "Make sure you slide the door shut behind you."

Kim watched her boyfriend vanish into the darkness of his cave silently before turning to face the emptiness of this world one last time.

With one last look, Kim turned and followed Ron into the cave.

* * *

******Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

Kim sat across from Ron at a makeshift table that really amounted to nothing more than a flat rock in the center of his cave.

"When did everyone leave?" she asked.

Ron chuckled as he tried to remember, "Somewhere around an eon ago. I sorta stopped keeping track after I stopped hearing from anyone."

Kim nodded towards the notches on the wall, "And those?"

Ron smiled morosely, "I notch one every thousand years to help keep sane."

A moment of silence passed between them as Kim struggled for her next question, "How long have you been here? And what happened to everyone?"

"I've been here since birth, you and I attended Pre-K together and then a few years later we go married. Then you got old and sacrificed yourself to stop the MAMA," he paused, "A robot designed to help us turned on us and everyone fled," he shrugged, "I guess I just got left behind and no one came back to look for me."

Kim tried to ask another question but found her voice gone and instead replaced by her indescribable thirst. She coughed weakly to conjure up a voice but to no avail as she was almost out of water.

Ron smiled as he saw Kim look around for something to drink, "Do you know how long I've waited to say this?"

Kim tilted her head to the side in confusion as Ron pulled out the Lotus blade, "Something to help Kim," he commanded.

Instantly a tall, cool glass of water appeared in Ron's hand. Beads of condensation appeared on the clear crystal and Kim could almost feel her mouth salivate at the sight.

With a simple motion of his hand, he passed the glass to Kim who drank the water in one gulp and watched in amazement as the glass refilled even as she felt the cool water tumble down her throat. Another gulp and the water was gone. A third gulp and the next bit of water disappeared.

Several more refills later and Kim finally felt her thirst quenched and with gratitude on her heart, Kim handed the lotus blade back to Ron.

"Funny," he said as the glass transformed back into a blade, "I've wondered how that glass of water would help you for millions of years and hear it is," he shrugged as he handed her another glass of water, "I can't help feel like it was…anticlimactic."

Kim licked her lips, "it saved me," she argued.

"I suppose," Ron smiled, "But now I feel that you need to answer one of my questions."

Kim looked startled for a second but nodded slowly, "sure."

"Now don't take this the wrong way but," Ron took a deep breath, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

******Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

To Kim's utmost surprise, Ron kept silent throughout her entire story, only interrupting when there was something he didn't quite understand or to offer her more water from the Lotus Blade. As the sun passed beyond the horizon, Ron surprised her yet again by producing an enormous feast consisting of Nacos, Nachos, and Tacos. She almost wept at the sight of these once common items that now felt like she hadn't seen in what seemed like years.

"How can you create all this?" she asked in between bites of Naco.

Ron swallowed, "The Lotus Blade creates whatever I imagine and desire," he took another bite, "I don't know how it creates it but it creates whatever I want it to and then I eat."

Kim was silent, "Are we eating the Lotus Blade?"

Ron paused, his Naco almost consumed, "No," he took a bite, "It just creates the food and drink but we can't actually eat the blade. If that were the case, the blade would have disappeared long ago."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "But how does it do that?"

Ron shrugged, "I'm no scientist but I guess the blade pulls hydrogen and carbon from the air and converts it to water," he saw Kim's shocked expression and continued, "What? I did pay attention during chemistry class."

Kim's raised eyebrow forced Ron to sheepishly rub the back of his neck, "And Sensei may have taught me how to conjure food with it."

"And the food?" she asked with a bemused smile, "Is that how you eat Nacos when there isn't a Bueno Nacho anywhere?"

Ron shrugged, "The blade becomes whatever I need when I need it," he thought for a moment, "Or it gets me what I want."

Kim nodded to his clothing, "And that's why you still have your clothes?"

A nod, "The blade conjures up whatever I need," he held up a hand and started listing off, "Food, water, clothes," He looked at Kim thoughtfully, "Anything I need to survive."

Kim was silent, "But if you have you MMP and that keeps you alive forever and heals you up, why do you even need to create water and food? Or for that matter, why didn't you create things to play with?"

"It's the little things and habits you form that help keep your sanity," he replied, "Eating and drinking help remind me that I'm still human and not a forgotten god. And it only conjures what I need, not what I want."

Kim nodded while trying not to think of Sidekick. She quickly changed subjects, "And this is how you've survived all these years?"

Ron nodded silently before nodding back to Kim, "What was that whole phrase you kept saying whenever you jumped?"

Kim swallowed a bite, "Let loose the bonds and shrug this mortal coil, only then will the path to the creators open," she was silent, "The funny thing was I only said it when I was around you."

Ron smirked mirthlessly, "Hysterical."

A silent nod as Kim returned to her tale.

By the time she had finished her story, it was well after dark and Kim could feel the biting cold of the outside even inside their cave.

Seeing Kim's attempts to hide her discomfort, Ron transformed the blade yet again into a blanket for Kim, "So this...machine, the one I have in my corner over there," he pointed to a dark corner and Kim saw the golden machine resting comfortably with her back pack on top.

Mentally chastising herself for not noticing it sooner Kim looked back at Ron, "That machine I have over there acts as a sort of ship for you to visit this realm of creators?"

Kim nodded, "It needs only one more item for it to work and then I can visit them."

"Even though this creator you were talking with-"

"The Real Sidekick," Kim interrupted.

Ron continued nonplussed, "Even though he banished you here, you're still going to search for him?"

"I am," Kim said emphatically.

A pause.

"So your entire adventure has been nothing more than a giant scavenger hunt?" he asked.

Kim nodded again, realizing the simplicity of her entire tale, "Exactly, and all I need is an immortal's soul."

Ron smiled morosely, "I wonder what that could be."

Kim shook her head, "It won't kill you. I just need a little bit of-"

"Of what?" Ron interrupted angrily, "Of my soul? Oh sure," a jet of blue flame appeared in his hand, "Here you go, here's a tiny bit of my soul, it's not like I'm using it or anything."

Kim leaned back, suddenly very fearful for her life, "Are you ok?"

"You die, then show up after millions years and the only thing you want is for me to die?" Ron snorted, "I'm just peachy."

Kim was silent.

"Have you seen Rufus at all?" came Ron's next question.

The realization that Rufus was nowhere to be found suddenly dawned on Kim and she turned to Ron, "him too?"

Ron nodded, "Rufus sacrificed himself to save me and I've been alone ever since then," he took a deep breath, "he gave me his part of the Mystical Monkey Power to save my life and in doing so died."

"The Mystical Monkey Power is what's keeping you alive?" Kim asked dumbfounded, "That's why you're not aging?"

A nod, "As long as I have that, I'm alive."

"But this isn't living Ron," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You've wandered a dead planet alone for how many years waiting for me to come?"

"I was told to wait for you," Ron explained, "Rufus' dying words to me was a command telling me to help you when you came here."

"And now that I'm here, you've fulfilled-"

Ron held up a hand, "Are you asking me to die?"

Kim was silent.

"Are you asking me to die so that you would live?" Ron pressed.

She was silent.

"That's what I thought," Ron said as he stood up and took the Lotus Blanket back from Kim. A thought later and it was a blade again.

Without a word, Ron turned and left the tiny cave, leaving Kim alone in the darkness with nothing but her thoughts.

* * *

******Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

He stood in silence, just staring at the golden machine.

Ron looked to the corner where Kim lay resting and he inhaled deeply as he thought back to her words.

_Let loose the bonds and shrug this mortal coil, only then will the path to the creators open._

Those words kept repeating themselves over and over in his head as he stood in silence.

_Let loose the bonds and shrug this mortal coil, only then will the path to the creators open._

Whether or not Kim had known it, she had been carrying that message for him. Every time she had said it, it was to the wrong Ron but now that she had said it to him...

The message was intended for him and now that he'd heard it, he was angry as he realized what it meant for him.

How dare He...

How dare that Creator-that Real Sidekick keep him alive and alone for a million years just so he could kill him.

"Damn you," he whispered under his breath.

Silence.

"Not going to answer me," Ron taunted, "You've been silent all these years why should you give a damn as to my well being now?"

Silence.

"I know what Kim's message means and I'm going to do it," Ron said angrily, "I just want you to promise me that she'll be kept safe. You promise me that."

Silence.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Ron hissed venomously.

Silence.

"I stopped believing in you long ago," Ron whispered as took another deep breath and approached the machine, "Right," he placed a hand on the machine, feeling the cool metal beneath his fingers, "Let's get to work."

* * *

******Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

_Wum wum wum_

Kim's eyes opened as the sound of something humming brought her back to the realm of the waking.

She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep but somehow she had ended up tucked away on what she could only guess was Ron's bed. Slowly rising to a sitting position, Kim looked around the cave and saw Ron near the machine.

She watched in wonder as tiny jet of blue flame appeared in his hand. He peered at it for a moment, contemplating what he was about to do. With a sigh and a visible drop in his shoulders, he blew on the flame and watched as the flame was absorbed by the machine.

"I found your backpack and put the remaining pieces into the machine," Ron said quietly.

"Thank you," Kim said as an awkward silence descended on both of them.

"If I give my soul to this machine, to you, what happens when I die?" he asked Kim without turning to her.

"Truthfully?" she asked as she stood to her feet and approached Ron.

"As my wife you better tell the truth," he responded.

A pause.

"I don't know," Kim answered.

"I'm sorry for last night," Ron replied after a moment of silence had passed between them, "It's not every day you find out that your sole purpose in life has been to die."

Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "I'm sorry that this has happened to you. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you."

Ron placed his hand on hers, "It's not your fault," he took a deep breath and turned to face her, "The truth is you're right. I have wanted to die for a long time, just to move on," he sniffed, "Maybe that's why we're not supposed to live forever, we'd all want to die eventually and this gift would be a curse."

Kim opened her mouth to comfort Ron but then he did something that caught her completely off guard.

He kissed her.

This wasn't a simple kiss. Nor was this a fake kiss or a kiss used to distract someone.

This was _the _kiss.

This was passion.

This was pure unadulterated love and passion from one man to his wife.

They remained locked in their loving embrace, eyes closed. Both simply content to just letting their lives exist inside that kiss.

If Kim had opened her eyes however, she would have seen something truly wonderful and amazing but at the same time heart wrenching.

As Ron kissed her, the Mystical Monkey Power surrounded his body like a blue glow. The fire dancing across his body and licking at Kim but instead of transferring to her, Ron directed the flames toward the machine.

The Machine hummed rhythmically as the flames were absorbed by Ron and for the duration of the kiss the flames, the Soul of an Immortal...Ron's soul, was willfully given to the machine.

As the last bits of the Mystical Monkey Power left Ron's body, he broke away from Kim and left her standing with her eyes closed in the center of the room.

"Waited over a million years for that," he muttered in satisfaction.

His smile drooped a little as he felt himself start to age again. Only like Rufus, he was aging quickly.

Behind him, the Machine began to hum quietly and power up as the final piece of the puzzle was place in it.

The Machine was on and ready for use.

* * *

******Earth**  
**25,987,354 A.D.**

Kim opened her eyes as she slowly opened her eyes from the bliss that had been her kiss with Ron. Countless universes she had jumped through and finally Ron had...

Something was wrong.

Kim couldn't tell what it was but she knew something was wrong. She glanced around the tiny cave before realizing that whatever was wrong was outside.

She turned and raced outside just in time to see the countless miles of loose blood red sand rise into the air and fly up into the sky. When the sand had cleared Kim found herself standing on a large stone spire that rose from the bedrock thousands of meters below her.

Marveling at the bedrock below her, Kim looked up into the sky and saw the nothingness descend to Earth and start to erase everything.

"So you're what I've been running from," Kim said as she stared at the empty nothingness that rocketed towards her, erasing all in its path.

Turning from the emptiness, Kim retreated back into the cave with the machine and Ron.

Ron.

Kim jumped as she realized she didn't know where he was. With renewed vigor, Kim raced into the cave to find Ron-

"Kim," an older voice called out from near the Machine.

Turning slowly, Kim peered into the shadows surrounding the Machine and gasped when she saw the older Ron leaning against the golden craft for support.

"Ron?" Kim asked, not quite sure what she was seeing, "What's going on?"

"I was supposed to die millions of years ago," Ron explained, his voice aging years by the second, "Now that I have no Mystical Monkey Power keeping me this age, time is finally coming to finish me off."

"But why did you give up your Mystical Monkey Power?" she asked as she felt tears in her eyes.

"You and I both know you need this and before you say it, a tiny portion wouldn't do," Ron held up an aged hand in the light, the majority of his body still hidden by the shadows, "Like Shego, it had to be all or nothing."

Her eyes welling up, Kim approached Ron's hunched shadow form, "Come with me. The Machine should be able to keep you-"

"No," he grasped Kim's hand with his own hand that now neared age eighty, "You need to go alone."

"Please," she pleaded.

"I'm dying Kim and nothing you can do will prevent that," he rasped as he led her up into the machine. As Kim neared the center large bulb like chamber of the Machine, the crystalline like glass pulled back and allowed Kim to enter without any problem.

She climbed onto the elevated platform and turned back as the glass closed around her, sealing her in and Ron out.

"Ron," she called out, tears now pouring down her face.

"It's all right," he wheezed as he stepped into the light, his body now nearing age ninety, "I'll be with you wherever you go."

"How can you be so sure?" Kim cried.

"'Even as the Soul of an Immortal protects her'," Ron smiled as he quoted Kim's prophecy, "That's what you told me and since I gave you my soul, I'll always be with you."

Kim leaned against the crystalline glass and slid down until she was curled up at the base of the large oval shaped glass. She put a hand up against the glass and cried openly as she saw Ron struggle against his age to be with her. He raised a feeble hand up to the glass even as the Nothingness erased all of Ron's cave.

The Nothingness surrounded the machine but stopped just before Ron. It swirled around the two for a moment before it swooped in and started to erase Ron.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice almost gone.

"I LOVE YOU," Kim shouted through her tears as Ron's body was consumed by the nothingness.

The Nothingness swirled against Kim's machine, erasing all traces of Ron until only the hand print remained. But then before Kim's eyes, the Nothingness wiped it away and Kim was left all alone.

_Plip_

* * *

**?,?,?  
?,?,?**

_Where am I? _Kim mentally asked herself. After the Universe had collapsed Kim had felt herself falling before being caught in the Nothingness and now she just floated in her Machine, surrounded by Nothing.

Her machine powered by a flag of royalty from Felix, a diamond ring belonging to Josh, Shego's Plasma and Ron's Soul were the only things keeping Kim from joining the rest of the erased universes.

And then she saw it.

She didn't know how she got here, maybe when the universe collapsed the Machine had been protected or some other near impossible thing but somehow Kim found herself looking at...she couldn't describe it.

It was glowing, an orb deep amber in color at one moment but then the next it would shift to the most pure golden color.

A large bubble, hanging suspended in the air as if unable to move up or down...

Kim suddenly realized what she was seeing and more importantly where she was. Kim and her Machine were floating in the space between universes.

Or in this case: Universe.

Kim looked around and apart from the one Universe floating before her, there was nothing. This was the last Universe but she knew, she didn't know how she knew, maybe it was just a buried piece of her memory resurfacing, maybe it was a part of her hoping for closure, but she knew this was _The _Universe.

The Universe from which all Universes came from.

It was the Prime Universe.

She stared at it for a long time, every so often the Universe would squeeze and compress but for the most part, the bubble would keep its shape.

But then before her eyes, it began to shift. The outside of the Universe began to glow a fiery golden color but even as she watched the Prime Universe began to rotate. It began to spin, slowly at first but then building up speed. Faster and faster until it spun like an enormous top.

The golden spinning bubble blazed out against the nothingness in defiance even as Kim saw long fissures wrapping around the outside of the bubble.

To Kim it felt like part of her was dying and that was when she realized it was her Universe. Not only was it the Prime Universe, but it was her Universe.

She screamed at the Nothing, cursing it with her every word in every language she knew but it was to no avail. The Nothingness reared its ugly head and before Kim could react, the Prime Universe was consumed, leaving Kim alone in the space between Universes.

Correction: The Space of Nothing.

Correction to the correction: The Nothing.

Kim fell to the floor of the Machine, lost in sorrow and despair even as it floated amid the nothingness.

Kimberly Ann Possible, the Prime Kimberly Ann Possible, was alone at the End of All Things.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, Disney owns the rest.**

**Author's Notes: **Good Evening! Or Morning depending on when you're reading this.

Not much to say this time around, just that I hope you all are enjoying yourselves.

Special thanks this week goes out to Darev (I guess I don't even know where I end and where Tam begins. That's the problem with mixing Mary Sues and OCs.), Twuscany (Let's hope Disney doesn't see this), Joe Stoppinghem (Be anxious for nothing good sir, everything sorts itself out in the end), Sentinel103 (Thank you for your concern my friend, but I'm fine. Ish.) Eddy13 (Once again, I appreciate the honesty), CajunBear73 (Time's up.)

And thank you to all of you who follow this story, casually read it on your off hours or religiously follow it. If you have a comment, question or concern, feel free to review and I'll respond to you.

TRS


	29. The Nothing

**Nothing: **Middle English, from Old English _nān thing, nāthing,_ from _nān_ no + _thing_ thing — more at none. First Known Use: before 12th century.

1**:** not any thing **:** no thing leaves _nothing_ to the imagination

2**:** no part

3**:** one of no interest, value, or consequence they mean _nothing_ to me

— **nothing doing**

**:** by no means **:** definitely no

— **nothing for it**

**:** no alternative _nothing for it_ but to start over.

* * *

**Nowhere  
The Nothing**

There was no light.

There was no dark.

No up, no down.

No right, no left.

No forward.

No backward.

There simply wasn't.

In the midst of this open expanse of nothing that had neither beginning nor end, a golden pinprick of light floated along.

Something in the Nothing.

Tumbling along like a leaf on the wind, the golden bit of light swirled about as the nothingness struggled to crush it but failed with every attempt.

Inside the golden dot Kim Possible groaned in agony as her stomach lurched up into her throat as the machine fell through the nothing, "Make it stop," she moaned as she felt the machine tumble in the nothing.

As if on command, her descent slow before finally stopping completely and she was left hanging in the emptiness.

She took a deep breath, "What's next?" she asked no one in particular.

She knew she should feel angry, upset, maybe even sad over the loss of all the universes but right now she was simply in a state of shock having come to the realization that all she had ever known was now completely gone.

"_Can you get that door open?"_

Kim looked around into the nothing as a female voice that sounded so familiar echoed around her.

"Hello?" Kim called out hesitantly, "Is someone there?"

Nothing.

Kim nodded-

"_Bob get the door open now. I don't want to be here when the neighbors come out to see who's making all this noise."_

The voice sounded agitated and Kim was left wondering who the owner of that voice was even as it echoed around the machine.

"Creator," Kim said aloud, "…Real Sidekick, I need you to give me a clue as to what I need to do."

She didn't notice it at first, how could she?

A tiny inconsequential blinking green light near her feet but Kim didn't notice it when it came on.

"Great," she muttered as she sank against the crystalline walls of the machine that had now become both her ark and her prison.

"_What do you mean you can't get the door open,"_ the voice was getting very angry, almost to the point of rage, "P_eople are probably calling the police right now…Wolf!"_

Kim shook her head at the voice, "I don't know who you are but I'm pretty sure you're not going to help me…"

She trailed off as she stared into the nothingness surrounding her machine, her eyes fixating on one of the items without seeing a thing.

A light suddenly blinded Kim and she brought her hand to her face but even before she cover her eyes, the light was gone.

She shook her head-and it was back again: a glimmer of light that blinded her in the eyes but just as quickly would disappear.

Kim looked around the machine in confusion; hoping to discover the source of the blinding light. And then she saw it.

The ring.

In one of the arms extending from off the base of the machine, encased in a smaller version of the crystalline pod she now sat in was Josh's ring. The ring slowly spun in the confines of its prison, light shining into the nothingness that surrounded Kim. Every time the light passed her by the light blinded her and her eyes followed the beam of light if only out of boredom.

Her eyes noted the beam traveled in a large circle, almost like a lighthouse guiding a lost ship.

_Guide…_Kim thought back to the chant,

"His love not returned will guide her and stay with her when she becomes lost…" Kim recited as she suddenly realized she was looking at her next clue.

_One traveler for the journey to the creator,  
as power from beyond the stars will fuel her machine.  
His love not returned will guide her and stay with her when she becomes lost.  
The symbol of royalty will open the doors closed to her and the machine will carry her  
even as the soul of an immortal protects her._

Kim thought back to the chant and started sounding out the clues, "I'm the traveler on my way to the creator," a mental check, "Shego's power from beyond the stars is powering the machine," another mental check, "So that means that Josh's ring is going to guide me. But how?"

Kim looked around the crystalline pod she was in and decided to wait and just watch what happened next.

The beam of light spun around the machine and her eyes never left the light. The beam of light illuminated the tiny light at the base of her pod and she gasped in wonder at the tiny green light.

Reaching a tentative finger out, Kim touched the light but just as quickly jerked her hand away as the light was really a button and once she pushed the faint vibration Kim had been feeling ever since the machine started transformed into a loud roar.

Without warning, the machine rocketed upwards into the nothingness, the only way Kim could tell she was rocketing upwards was because she found herself pressed into the floor of the crystalline pod at the sudden acceleration.

She slowly pushed her body up and into a seated position and looked upwards as she continued to fly upwards through the nothingness. Something swirled outside her golden machine and Kim watched with mouth agape as a blue glow surrounded her machine and whipped about as if she was standing in the midst of a fire.

"The soul of an immortal protects her. Thank you Ron," Kim breathed as the nothingness tried to crush her fast traveling machine. The Mystical Monkey Power lashed out, creating a narrow path through the nothingness that led the machine upwards her goal.

The golden machine rocketed upwards through the blank nothingness, a fiery trail of the deepest emerald trailing from beneath it.

Upwards the machine continued to travel, it could have been for seconds or eons that she traveled, time had no meaning here.

Still she traveled.

And traveled.

And traveled..

And traveled…

* * *

**Nowhere  
The Nothing**

After what seemed like several hours, Kim felt the machine start to slow and she stood up, the vibrations starting to weaken.

She looked up from her seated position and looked as something appeared before her in The Nothing.

She cocked her head to the side as the Machine stopped outside the only constant in this Nothing.

A Crack.

Even in the midst of this Nothing, a crack in the very fabric of reality, or rather unreality, existed.

Several meters high it stood against the raw power of Nothing, an energy rift of a deep purple hue burst forth.

Streamers of energy rippling at its edges crackling and wafting out into the Nothing that was trying so desperately to push into this crack but against all odds, the Nothing was pushed back.

White light of the purest form poured through the crack, shining forth into the Nothing but never overcoming the chaos.

Instead the light held the chaos, the emptiness, at bay.

The crack was barely large enough for a person to walk through but Kim knew beyond the shadow of a doubt she needed to pass through that crack.

The Machine slowed to a stop outside the crack and Kim pounded against the crystalline glass, "What are you doing?!" she shouted, "Take me through the crack!"

The Machine didn't respond but instead powered down, floating in Nothing just meters from the Crack.

Kim shielded her eyes from the light that poured from the Crack but as she looked around the Machine she realized she had no way to move the Machine forward.

She leaned against the wall and slid dejectedly to the golden floor, to have come so close only to fail…

Kim looked down at the bottom of the pod and saw the blinking green button reappear. Cautiously, Kim reached down and pushed it again.

Silently, a gold like liquid pooled outside her crystalline pod and rose up the clear exterior. It covered the outside of her pod with a sound of pouring water accompanying it and before she could react, Kim's pod was completely covered in the gold material, all outside sight of the Crack and the beautiful white light was gone.

In the darkness from inside the pod, Kim could only hear her labored breathing.

"Just breathe Kim," she whispered to herself as she fought to keep from panicking.

Darkness

"Breathe…"

The darkness was swallowing-

"Breathe…"

A tiny gleam of light appeared at the top of the pod and slowly traced its way down the side of the pod.

Then another.

And another.

Soon little streams of light were falling down the sides of the pod all around her almost like she was looking through a window outside in to the middle of a rain storm. Rain droplets of white light traced their way down the inside of the almost egg shaped pod Kim stood in, each droplet leaving behind a path of light.

To Kim it appeared like the droplets of light were showing a world beyond narrow confines of the pod.

"This is impossible," she whispered as the white erased the darkness and burst into her sight.

The white light blinded Kim and she held a hand up to her eyes as the white light cut through her eyelids. She put her free hand out to support herself against the sides of the pod but found the walls mysteriously gone. With no support, Kim fell to the ground and groaned as she hit the ground with a resounding thud.

As her eyes adjusted to the white light, Kim looked up from the ground and noticed a large black object that was out of focus as she struggled to adjust to the sudden light.

When her eyes had adjusted to the brightness, Kim looked on in confusion as the large black object actually turned out to be a large gray door that had enormous patches of rust covering the parts that were not gray.

A door wouldn't normally be out of place, but this was a door that stood in the middle of the room with nothing around to support it up. From Kim's vantage point she saw the door had nothing behind it to connect the door to.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked around her new location to figure out what this meant.

Kim looked around but found herself completely alone in a large white corridor with the gray door capping one end and on the other-

"This is impossible," Kim breathed as she walked towards a crack on the far end of the corridor.

She reached the edge of the corridor and stared out into Nothing that rested beyond the edges of the Crack.

Floating just out of reach rested the golden Machine, now missing the crystalline pod that had held her. Kim watched the machine floating amid the paradoxes and chaos before she turned back to the gray door.

Her eyes journeyed back from where she was standing to where she had been and shook her head at the confusion brought on by the Machine.

A final head shake and she turned her back on the machine and started walking towards the gray door.

She walked up to the door and grasping the handle firmly in her hand she gave a tiny smile, "It's all over."

**Clang**

The door opened to the white corridor Kim was still in.

She stepped through the door and found herself staring at the other side of the door, "What?"

She closed the door and opened it again.

Nothing.

She tried for several more tries but nothing.

Kim swore under her breath but a thought suddenly appeared in her mind, "It can't be that simple," she muttered to herself.

She looked at the front of the door again and saw a tiny outline in the front of the door, "Symbol of Royalty?"

Kim leaned back and placed her hands on her hips and felt something in the front pocket of her tan cargo pants.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bloody flag, "I don't know how you got into my pants pocket but this will do the job."

Kim flattened the broken flag out on the door and placed it in the tiny outline only to watch in amazement as the flag was absorbed into the door. From the imprint on the door, color radiated to the rest of the door like roots of a tree. Soon, the gray and rust colors of the door were replaced by a purple glossy paint that glimmered and sparkled as if newly made.

Kim reached out a hand and tentatively turned the handle.

The door swung open with hardly a sound and inside a long circular corridor with a myriad of colors at the end greeted her.

Kim took a step into the door and as soon as she was inside the door closed shut behind her with a resounding-

**CLANG**

Kim shivered involuntarily and took a deep breath as she walked confidently through the swirling tunnel of darkness towards the colors that lay beyond the edge of the tunnel.

As she neared the end of the tunnel, the colors rearranged themselves into-

"Oh…wow," Kim gasped as she realized what she was looking at.

* * *

**The Crack  
Between Reality**

Ordinarily a mirror would be nothing worth noting but rather than reflect just the viewer, this mirror reflected both the viewer and other objects. As Kim neared the mirror she saw her reflection moving with her but with every step she took the mirror changed around her reflection.

Kim stared at herself but she was four years old and she was back in prekindergarten. She stopped momentarily and watched as a series of three boys surrounded her and knocked her little red ball away. As she fought to keep from crying the three boys looked up in terror but were knocked backwards as four year old Ron Stoppable jumped into the fray but was swiftly beaten up until Kim came and saved him.

Kim took another step and the mirror swirled again to show her a scene of her running through the hallways of her high school. She vaulted over students and teachers alike, silently shouting her apologies to those she hit as she raced to her locker. Upon opening her locker Kim looked for her print button and tried to print off her paper.

She took another step forward and saw herself squaring off against a large, mutated octopus in what looked like a death trap.

As Kim neared the mirror she watched as moments in her life appeared in reflection but only for a moment as the mirror changed with each step. As she approached the mirror her life continued to pass by.

Her first kiss with Ron, a fight with Ron in Bueno Nacho as Professor Dementor looked on with glee.

Her teaming up with Shego as a horde of Wegos swarmed them. In the background Kim saw Zorpox fighting Electronique for dominance of the Attitudinator with neither side winning.

She fought Warhok and Warmonga only to fail but at the last minute Ron saved her as he unleashed all his Mystical Monkey Power.

A final step and Kim saw her reflection change to a behind the shoulder shot of her staring at the mirror.

Kim looked up as she noticed words inscribed on top of the mirror.

"Ore realitatem," Kim said aloud. Thinking back to her Latin class she had taken with Ron she translated slowly aloud, "Edge of Reality."

Almost like one watching their life flash before their eyes before they died-

Kim's eyes widened as she realized the true purpose of the mirror being here: everything in the mirror, everything she had seen, had been her life up until this point. The reason it stopped was because there was nothing left to show her.

She reached out a hand and leaned against the reflective surface only to recoil in wonder as the mirror's surface tilted inward.

Kim touched the mirror's surface again and felt her hand sink into the reflection but quickly pulled it back.

"Either I live or I die," Kim said to herself as she took a deep breath, "But I can't stop here," a pause as she dusted her pants nervously, "Not now."

She reached out a hand to touch the mirror and felt the reflective glass bend in her hand as she pushed into the mirror.

Like a cloth, the mirror curved around her hand and with each passing moment Kim pushed deeper and deeper into the mirror.

Her hand was soon lost to the mirror.

Next went her arm.

Then her shoulder.

Kim pushed into the mirror with her leg and felt the leg be consumed by the mirror.

Then her other leg.

Kim took a final deep breath and pushed the rest of her body into the mirror.

The soft and pliable surface of the mirror wrapped around Kim and hampered her movements but still she pushed on, all the while feeling a tingling at the base of her skull.

She continued into the mirror and soon the tingling grew into enormous pain that felt almost like her skull was being torn out.

Still she pressed on.

She screamed into the mirror as the pain doubled in sensitivity with each step.

Still she pressed on.

Nearing the end of her limit Kim felt something tugging at her. It wasn't tugging her back but she felt like she was being pulled forward.

The pain still continued to grow but renewed by being led forward, Kim trudged along through the confines of the mirror.

Minutes later, the pain grew too much for Kim and she collapsed to her knees even as she felt the tugging pull her through the mirror.

Kim struggled to see through the pain and watched in wonder as her world swirled into stars and colors that slowly meshed together until they faded into her blackness that came from unconsciousness.

Just before the blackness claimed her, Kim's world exploded into light and she found herself standing in the most peculiar place.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California  
9:00**** P.M.**

The Real Sidekick slowly opened his eyes, groaning as his world swam into focus.

"Real?" he heard his sister ask as if from far away, "How do you feel?"

"Like the morning after finals," he groaned in agony as he closed his eyes in pain.

He heard her snort, "He'll be fine in the morning."

"We don't have until morning," a different voice said.

"We need to speak to him now," a second voice agreed.

"Well if you try to talk to him, you might kill him," SilverWolf05 explained.

"Are you a doctor?" the first voice asked.

"No," she replied, "But I am his sister so that makes me the most qualified person to talk to about his health."

"Will he die?" the second voice asked.

"Not right now, but he'll have a bad headache throughout it all," Wolf said begrudgingly.

"We'll chance that," the first one said as he pulled The Real Sidekick to his feet, "Sidekick?"

"Oh hi Bob," Sidekick mumbled weakly, "Long time no see."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" the second voice asked angrily.

"I've saved her Mark," Sidekick answered with a glint in his eye, "Kim is coming here."

"If you do that, you kill us all," Mark said.

"And why is that?" Sidekick replied, "Afraid she'll collapse reality or something like that?"

He saw Mark's face tighten, "If you bring her in here, you'll kill us all. Physically bringing a cartoon into our world will collapse reality." He paused, "and yes I know how overly dramatic that sounded but a two dimensional object in a three dimensional world will collapse everything."

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing I'm not bringing her body here," Sidekick smiled.

Bob loosened his grip as he realized what The Real Sidekick meant, "How?"

"Where is he?" a female voice shouted through Sidekick's haze, interrupting his answer, "I've got a horrible headache and I really don't want to look for him anymore."

"Creedence," he laughed, "glad to see you're here."

"You know I always hated that name you gave me," she said.

"Well your initials are CCR," he retorted, "I think it fits."

"Christy Carlson Romano," she said as she pushed aside Mark, "Christy. Carlson. Romano. You never bothered to learn my name."

Sidekick smiled, "I learned your name when you were on the show," a weak chuckle, "I knew each and every one of your character's names."

Christy appeared unfazed, "That was a long time ago. We've moved on."

"Well a few of us don't think so," he replied.

Christy turned to Bob, "What do we do now?"

Bob looked at Christy from the corner of his eye, "Check his computer and find out where he left Kim at."

Christy turned to Sidekick's computer and clicked at the screen before turning back to the group, "Something about a mirror that Kim is pushing through," she paused, "That makes no sense."

"You will shortly," Sidekick smiled slightly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Christy asked absently as she rubbed at her temple in an effort to stem the sharp pain blossoming in her skull.

Sidekick didn't answer her question but instead nodded to her condition, "You know what's causing that headache," a pause, "Don't you?"

"Shut up," Christy said.

"And you're helpless to stop it," he taunted.

"I said shut up," Christy turned away.

"How does it feel to be helpless knowing that despite your best efforts," Sidekick shrugged, "Which admittedly weren't much, you still failed?" he asked.

"Shut. Up." She ordered sternly.

"It's too late," Sidekick warned, "She's already coming."

"Impossible," Bob said, "We've stopped you."

"No, I've got all the pieces in place and even better," Sidekick smiled and bowed slightly, not an easy task for him as he was still held in the grip of Bob, "This is my favorite part, you were so focused on me that you forgot completely about where Kim is going to show up, or actually whose body she was going to show up in," he paused as he realized that didn't make sense, "Right Christy?"

_The Traveler and the Vessel of Voice  
Two sides of the same coin  
Sisters in blood and bond  
Now forever joined._

Christy looked up in horror as she heard the second half of the chant echo through her skull, "No," she pleaded, "Please don't."

Bob felt the blood drain from his face, "You can't have."

"Just like I'm able to enter her universe through Tam, so Kim enters through…" Sidekick trailed off as Christy collapsed to the ground.

Mark was at her side in an instant, "What did you do to her?" he growled.

"Nothing," came the cryptic answer, "Christy is fine."

"What did you do to her?" Bob asked angrily and tightened his grip on the Real Sidekick's collar, "Answer me Matthew!"

Hearing his real name spoken aloud Matthew turned to Bob, "Ask her."

Mark looked from Christy to Sidekick whose lips were moving silently and his eyes appeared to be looking off into the distance, "What are you doing?"

"Finding Kim's place in the story," Sidekick looked at Mark, an evil smile on his face, "…and here it is!"

* * *

**Nowhere**  
**The Nothing**

In the midst of The Nothing, the Machine floated, a forgotten golden of light constantly buffeted by the relentless power of Nothing.

It started slowly but in moments the Machine was covered in a blue glow as the golden metal began to glow.

Green plasma poured from the Machine, mixing with the Mystical Monkey Power and the two lights condensed to the size of a pinprick.

The Nothing watched the Machine with a mixture of curiosity and confusion as the light seemed to vanish.

But not for long.

Like a bomb bursting, light exploded from the pinprick as the two combined powers pushed back the Nothing, in the process propelling the Machine towards a crack in the reality of Nothing.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California  
9:03**** P.M.**

So many loud voices.

Kim couldn't make heads from tails as her world consisted of colors and shapes that blurred together all over a cacophony of noise. She pulled her hands up to her ears and curled up into a fetal position, not caring about the medium length brown hair that tumbled over her face.

She felt a pair of hands tugging at the hands and she slowly let her hands fall away, "Ow," she whispered.

"Christy?" she heard a middle aged man ask her, "Are you all right?"

Kim shook her head, "Who?"

She looked around the room she was in and saw two men up against the wall, one slowly being choked as they both looked at her with mouths wide open.

"What?" Kim asked.

The man being choked broke free from the choke and slowly made his way to Kim.

Approaching her, dropped slowly to his knees in reverence as he extended a frail hand, "Good evening Kim. My name is Matthew, but you know me better as The Real Sidekick," he paused and looked around his apartment, "Welcome to the real world."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, Disney owns the rest.**

**Author's Notes: **So here we are entering the home stretch and only a few chapters to go before that will be the end of Fractured. I wouldn't be lying if I said I wasn't dreading the end. Although it will be nice to not have to worry about editing the next chapter.

Special thanks this week goes to Katsumara (Easy buddy, pace yourself), CajunBear73 (The only Universe that actually survived was one where 73 bears populated the...don't give me that look. It's late an I'm tired), Eddy13 (I like to make things as bleak and hopeless as they can get. That way the light is that much brighter.), Sentinel103 (We all die, but what we choose to do with the life given to us...), Darev (I'd like to think we're more than just characters in a FF but then again, so do the characters in this story), and Twuscany (The end is always in sight, it just takes some of us longer to get there).

And to you, the ever silent reader. Thank you for reading this and sticking through all the way to the end. As always, if you have a comment, question, concern or just want to sing my praise, review.

Until next time,

TRS


	30. 9:03 PM

**Nowhere**  
**The Nothing**

A golden pinprick of light floated silently in amid the Nothing. Every so often, it was bumped cautiously by the Nothing as it struggled to find out why it was there.

The Nothing peered at the Machine that floated along, quietly defying the Nothing's purpose with each passing moment. It mocked it with each moment of it's continued existence.

Something in the Nothing and the Nothing was furious at being denied the prize that had eluded it for so long.

The Nothing knew there was nothing left but this Machine and the woman inside of it. The woman it had been created to destroy. Once the Machine and that woman were gone, then and only then would it be allowed to rest.

The Machine had to die.

The Woman had to die.

The Nothing looked over the Machine a final time and extended just a tiny tendril of nothing out to crush the Machine.

A jet of blue flame burst forth into the Nothing, lighting it up in another act of defiance that angered the Nothing to its core.

The Nothing recoiled for a brief moment. Nothing had ever fought back against it and for the first time in the history of nothing, the Nothing felt something.

It hurt.

With new resolve, the Nothing wrapped around the Machine and ignoring the pain caused by the fire that emanated from the Machine, it proceeded to crush the machine.

Nothing happened at first but the Nothing knew soon enough the Machine would be erased and it could finally rest.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California  
****9:03 P.M.**

It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

Kim Possible stared through the glass window into the still bright night of Los Angeles. Even though it was after Nine o'clock the sky was still surprisingly bright and Kim was able to see the entire expanse of the Los Angeles skyline silhouetted against the golden sky.

She craned her neck and peered out at the world filled with life, the streets filled with people rushing to go home and be with their families.

_What am I doing here?_ Kim couldn't count the number of times that she had asked herself that question. Even though she had fallen all the instructions perfectly, Kim still had no idea how or why she was here in this...this...

Kim paused as she realized she was in reality for the first time. Having lived her entire life in a fiction world without realizing it, Kim was almost overwhelmed by the sensations assaulting her at every moment.

Kim couldn't quite explain it but this world was different from anything she could have ever imagined. The colors seemed deeper, the textures richer and the warmth of the apartment she currently stood in actually felt warm. She reached out a tentative hand towards the glass and marveled at the depth her hand passed through to reach the window.

It seemed like she had been living in two dimensions her entire life but now she was experiencing life in three dimensions.

Almost as if she had lived her entire life without realizing she wasn't experiencing anything at all.

From the colors she had never seen to the feeling of the weight of her clothes on her new body, everything felt new and unique.

She inhaled, relishing the first true smell ever experienced by her: A burning tea kettle.

Kim turned away from the window and walked quietly back into the kitchen before sitting at the table in her Creator's apartment.

She sat idly in an old wooden chair at the table, the white paint slowly peeling off the sides of it as it creaked with every one of her movements.

A cup of warm liquid was placed in front of her but Kim didn't turn to the giver but instead she focused on the steaming cup in front of her, marveling at the smoke that wafted through the air.

Kim smiled as she wrapped her hands around the cup and lifted it to her mouth, relishing the feeling of the warm liquid that tumbled down her throat.

She shifted quietly in the chair and set the cup of tea down on the table before her without making much of a sound.

Across the table, whispering back and forth angrily were Mark and Bob. Every so often they would look back at her and gesture at her almost as if they had no idea what to do with her but just as quickly they would go back to their discussion.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Matthew looking down on her, a tea kettle in his hand.

"I've got some more hot water if you want some," he said with a shrug and a smile.

Kim in Christy's body shook her head, "Thanks," she gestured to the cup of brown liquid in front of her, "I'm good."

She looked over her shoulder as Matt returned the tea kettle to the stove.

She heard a low murmur coming from the hallway leading up to the kitchen and saw SilverWolf pacing back and forth on her cell phone.

"…he's fine Mom…tumor shouldn't be too bad…I know he wasn't supposed to do anything strenuous but...I didn't punch him too hard..." she was silent and Kim turned back to her Creator who sat down next to her at the table.

"So you're The Real Sidekick?" Kim asked hesitantly not sure of what to make of the man sitting next to her.

His unnaturally pale skin and loose complexion made him seem older than he actually was and his once dark brown hair was all but gone, instead a thin covering of bleached blonde hair was all that remained... but his eyes…even in the face of death his blue eyes still had the spark of adventure in them that defied death.

Sidekick looked into her eyes and could guess what she was thinking. Smiling he rubbed a hand over his almost bald head sheepishly, "Not quite what you were expecting?"

Kim mentally chastised herself for staring and shook her head, "I guess I was used to seeing Tam all the time," she thought back to the kitchen, "But I was half expecting it after talking to you."

Sidekick laughed, "In your world I can be whoever I want to be. In mine…" he trailed off and rubbed at the skin on the top of his hand, "I'm stuck in this shell."

Kim nodded slowly, "So how am I here?"

All other conversation in the apartment ceased as Bob, Mark and SilverWolf turned to hear the answer.

Sidekick coughed to clear his throat, "That Machine your physical body is currently in is a transmitter. It projects your mind from your body into the body of your vessel," Sidekick gestured to "Kim's" body, "You are a cartoon and she was your voice."

"But how?" Kim asked as she ran her hands down Christy Carlson Romano's body to smooth the wrinkles in her clothes, "If I'm fiction how can I be real? How can I be in this apartment?"

"The traveler and the vessel of voice, two sides of the same coin," Sidekick rhymed, "Sisters in blood and bond, now forever joined."

Silence reigned in the apartment.

"What?" He asked defensively as he turned to those present, "I thought it was poetic."

Kim held up a hand, trying not to focus on the weight or feel of real skin, "I heard that when I touched the Machine for the first time."

Sidekick nodded, "You also heard the chant about how to use the items."

"You're not just fiction Kim," Sidekick continued slowly, "You are something greater than anyone," he glared at Bob and Mark, "Could have imagined. I…I broke a few rules to bring you here," he was silent as he pondered what he had done, "In fact I think I broke a few rules of reality to bring you here but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth when it worked in my favor."

"But how?" Kim persisted.

"A crack in reality," Sidekick explained, "That crack you passed through to get here," he waited for Kim to nod, "I created that to bridge your Universe with this Universe."

"You say I'm fiction," she said before gesturing to her body, "Then how do you explain this?"

Sidekick took a sip of his tea, "That machine allowed you to take over your Christy's body in this Universe. She's your voice, an anchor for you here that let's you speak to them. It's what I do with Tam in your universe."

"But what about me?" Kim paused, trying to think of the words to say, "What is so important about me?"

"You're an idea. An idea created by those two and expanded on by the rest of the Creators," Sidekick explained as he pointed to Mark and Bob, "For some you are an escape from normal life to a life of adventure and danger. To others you are a way to say what we would otherwise never say," he paused and took her hand. Kim looked down at the frail hand that held her hand reassuringly, "For some, you're a way to say good bye."

"But you didn't answer the question why you brought her here?" Bob asked slowly.

"You want to delete all records of Kim Possible," Sidekick answered, his mood shifting, "I figured if I couldn't change your mind, I'd send Kim because she can do anything," a smile crossed his lips.

"Question," Kim said quietly as she raised her hand politely, "I know what you said is important and all but what was that thing chasing me?"

"That thing erasing everything?" Sidekick asked.

"Yeah," Kim answered.

"That's a delete program," Mark answered, "It simply was the delete function on the computer attempting to delete you. It's nothing. Pure, unadulterated nothing."

"But it seemed almost alive," Kim argued, "Like it was watching me," she was silent for a moment, "Plus wasn't I being written on your computer? Why did it follow me on your computer if it was being deleted on their computer?" she gestured to the computer folded up neatly on Sidekick's counter top.

"Because it was watching you. It is a program whose sole purpose is to delete, once it deletes everything, then it can rest and be that recycle bin on your desktop again," Wolf answered as she rejoined the group, "And as to the deletion following you, I may have secretly given Bob and Mark access to Matt's computer without his knowledge so it could delete you."

Sidekick looked shocked, "You did that to my computer?"

"Because the story needs to end. It all needs to be deleted," Wolf defended, "This story is killing you."

Sidekick shook his head, "Better to live for one second than never live for an entire lifetime."

"I don't care," Wolf argued, "You're my brother and-"

"Enough," Bob interrupted as silence returned to the apartment, "Now I want to know why did you really bring Kim here. Not how, or anything else but why her, why here and why now?"

Taking a deep breath Sidekick nodded to Kim, "I brought you here to defend yourself and provide an opportunity to present your case and persuade those two into not deleting you."

Seeing all eyes upon her Kim stood to her feet, feeling the weight of an entire universe on her shoulders, "I…" she coughed slightly into her hand before turning her attention back to the group, "I exist. Ron exists, Monique exists," a pause, "Bonnie exists. We may exist on a thumb drive or in the imaginations of others but we live. I've fought through hell to get here and now you say I can be deleted?"

"Yes," Bob answered matter-of-factly, "Look at the bottom, 'I own Nothing. Disney owns the rest.' You are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and if you're up for deletion, then so be it."

"But I'm real," Kim argued, her voice rising, "Just because you created me doesn't mean I don't have a life, a job," she paused and thought back to Ron, "A boyfriend."

"All given to you by us," Mark countered, "So really you have to ask, are you as real as you say you are," he paused and let the words sink in, "Or do you only think you are?"

"You think you're real," Mark continued, "And you can make the same argument about Santa but that doesn't change the fact that millions of parents stay up late putting presents under their Christmas Tree," he shook his head, "Millions of children are under the impression that a large fat man in a red suit brings them presents yearly based on the criteria of being good or bad. Does their belief make Santa real?"

Kim nodded her head, "To them he is real. To them, Santa lives in a large factory with his wife and worker force making toys all year for them. Do you want to scar the child by telling him Santa isn't real?"

"We're not talking about Santa, Kim," Bob reminded, "We're talking about you."

Kim nodded and took a step back, "What about me? I'm supposedly fiction but here I am in the body of…" she trailed off, "Whose body am I in?"

"Christy Carlson Romano's," SilverWolf said as she sat at the table.

"I'm in the body of Christy here and I supposedly am only fiction," Kim shrugged, "How do you suggest I got here if I don't exist? That a 'Fiction' creation was able to take over the mind of this woman."

Bob took a deep breath, "Maybe you exist but complex universes constantly being created with every new second?"

"Why not?" Sidekick asked, "Scientists think so here."

"That's different," Bob answered, "We exist in a world of flesh and blood where we only have limited control of our life," he gestured at Kim, "She only does what we tell her to do."

Sidekick smiled, "Kim," he said slowly, "Think back to the raid on Paris, did you get on the Machine when I told you to for the first time?"

Kim thought back and shook her head, "I had the chance to save Ron and I took it."

"What did you do?"

"I had the chance to get on the Machine and leave with Felix and the rest of the team but I didn't," Kim didn't know where Sidekick was going with this but she decided to answer his questions.

"Even after I told you to get on the Machine?" Sidekick pursued.

A nod from Kim.

"I see," Sidekick coughed and thought for a second, "Did you sleep with Felix?"

Kim instantly felt her face blush, "No."

"Even after I told you to and planned on it?" he asked.

"Wait," Mark interrupted, "You ordered Kim to sleep with Felix?"

Sidekick nodded, "I was trying to do a variation of the alternative pairing genre. Maybe give people something new," he shrugged, "Maybe start something a new trend, just like I did when I made Will Du a villain."

"There's no proof of that Matt," Wolf squeezed her brother's hand affectionately, "I just told you that to encourage you to keep writing and take your mind off the tumor."

His eyes tightened slightly as he turned back to Kim with an edge in his voice, "Did you sleep with Felix?"

"No," Kim smiled as it clicked into place, "I didn't sleep with Felix. You were angry with me for disobeying you."

Sidekick turned to Mark and Bob, "I told her to obey me and she chose not to," he shrugged, "I think the line between the real and the false is the matter of choice."

Bob looked like he was on the urge to say something but quietly sat back in his chair, "If we chose to delete you right now you wouldn't even know that you had ever existed."

Kim nodded, "True," Kim paused and pondered the kitchen floor for several moments before looking up, "But you would. You would know that you had deleted something that has never happened before in the fiction world: an entire community rallying together to save something that once was canceled and bringing it back."

"Actually they did that at least once before with Firefly," Wolf argued, "But that's beside the point." She turned to Mark, "You rarely see it in the Disney world that they bring back a dead show. They use something and then they toss it away. Just look at the Jonas Brothers," a pause, "Or Miley Cyrus."

"We're done here," Bob nodded slowly and pushed away slowly from the table, "Mark, I need to see you for a moment."

Sidekick, Wolf and Kim all rose to their feet in unison, "Privately meet with Mark."

The trio sat down.

In whispered and hushed tones the pair retreated to Sidekick's bedroom for the debate that would decide Kim's fate.

* * *

**Nowhere**  
**The Nothing**

The Nothing was angry.

It hadn't ever felt this emotion before or for that matter emotion at all.

It had only erased everything before it and that was the end of the discussion.

But this machine was-

_Crack_

Sound echoed across the void of nothing as the fire from Ron's Mystical Monkey Power froze in place before shattering like glass.

Joy.

The Nothing felt something akin to joy and if had a face, the Nothing would have smiled.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California  
****9:03 P.M.**

"So what do we do here Mark?" Bob asked as he sat on Sidekick's bed.

"What can we do Bob?" Mark answered, "Kim Possible is sitting across from us in that Kitchen and she is begging us to not delete her."

"But she's not real," Bob answered, "If we decide to let her live we open the doors for any and every fiction creation to be declared alive and not able to be deleted."

Mark nodded, "But an idea-"

"That's just it, she's an idea that somehow was made alive," Bob interrupted, "Maybe I'm over reacting but she is an idea that got away from a creator and took on a life of its own."

"You mean a plot bunny?" Mark quibbed.

The look Bob gave him could've frozen a lake in the middle of Hell.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Mark asked, breaking the death glare from Bob.

Bob was silent for a moment and then with a loud and almost annoyed sigh he announced his decision.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California  
****9:03 P.M.**

Mark and Bob returned from Sidekick's bedroom with a mixture of chagrin and humor written on their faces.

"We've been talking," Mark said slightly amused.

"We've decided that you can live," Bob said rather quickly, "You've made it this far and your creator has been willing to sacrifice everything to get you here," he looked at Sidekick, "So maybe you're worth saving after all."

The smile on Kim's face could have been seen from space but it was nothing compared to the fire in Sidekick's eyes.

"There's so much to do now," he turned to Mark and Bob, "Quick, stop the deletion of Kim and we can put this mess behind us."

"You give these writers and inch and they'll walk all over you," Mark said jokingly as he handed the laptop to Bob, "Care to do the honors?"

Bob nodded, "I suppose it would be right."

With a sigh he pushed the enter button on his computer.

_Beep beep._

An error message appeared on his computer.

_Beep beep._

He pushed the button again and the same message appeared.

Bob squinted at the screen, "I can't read that message, what does it say?"

Mark took the computer from Bob's hands and looked at the screen before reading the message slowly aloud, "Error: Unable to delete because of missing file," he looked up, "What does that mean?" he asked as he turned back to the group.

He heard a gasp from Kim followed by another from Wolf and a stream of obscenities flowing from the mouth of Sidekick.

Looking down Mark stared in a mixture of wonder and confusion as Nothing rested on his hand a moment before erasing it.

There was no severance of his hand, no blood, just Nothing.

There was only The Nothing.

Mark tried to drop the computer and tried to distance himself from the eraser of everything but before he could Mark was consumed by the Nothing without a sound.

"NO!" Sidekick shouted as Mark McCorkle ceased to exist.

The Computer clattered to the floor as the Nothing slowly streamed out of the computer screen, moments later the computer was gone and in its place a hole.

Through this hole Nothing poured out of and it slowly expanded, the hole widening as each second more Nothing entered our universe. Wherever the Nothing flowed and whatever it touched was consumed. Seeing an entire new world the Nothing expanded outward, consuming all in its path.

A thick tendril burst forth violently from the empty hole of Nothing and swept around the apartment, erasing everything it touched.

_**I AM HERE**_

No words could describe the sound made from the Nothing as it suddenly found itself with a voice.

_**YOU CANNOT STOP ME FROM TAKING HER**_

"Oh no," Sidekick muttered as the Nothing swirled around the far side of his apartment, consuming and erasing the shelves and their contents in his kitchen.

_**I AM THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS**_

"Get Back!" Sidekick shouted as Bob, Wolf, Kim and himself all made a break for the front door. A tendril of Nothing snaked out and swiped through the torso of Wolf, instantly evaporating her and erasing her from ever having existed.

The Nothing saw Kim and swiped at her with a second tendril but Kim ducked under the approaching tendril as the Nothing grew in size and strength. Instead of taking her out, the tendril swiped through the wall of his apartment and exposed the interior of Sidekick's apartment to the outdoors.

_**A BETA HAS FALLEN AS HAS A FOUNDER**_

The Nothing appeared to be in ecstasy as it found a new food source and it continued to grow in Sidekick's apartment.

_**THERE IS NOWHERE YOU CAN RUN THAT I WON'T FOLLOW YOU KIM**_

Kim didn't hear the words as she sprinted out of the apartment followed by Sidekick.

"GO!" Sidekick shouted as bits of rubble started to fall from the ceiling onto the fleeing denizens of the apartment complex as the Nothing grew, "IT'S COMING!"

Kim looked behind her at the apartment complex just in time to see an enormous arm of the Nothing burst through Sidekick's door and consume a row of fleeing people.

She felt a hand grab hers and jerked away only to find herself looking into the face of The Real Sidekick and Bob Schooley.

"C'mon Kim," Sidekick said, his voice filled with fear, "We've got to go."

Kim nodded in agreement and allowed Sidekick to guide them to his car. The car instantly fired up and they rocketed away from the Nothing.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California  
****9:03 P.M.**

_Brtzz_**CRACK**

Inside the kitchen the Nothing stopped flowing and appeared to be resting as it consumed but in reality it was gathering strength for a final push.

With a resounding crack that could be felt through the entire world The Nothing rushed from the computer like a flooded river escaping the bank, erasing the Apple Laptop computer in the process.

The more it consumed, the more it grew and there was entire Universe waiting for it.

* * *

**July 9th, 2012**  
**Los Angeles, California  
****9:03 P.M.**

Kim watched the complete nondestructive destruction taking place in the rear view mirror as Sidekick sped through another intersection. Behind them she watched as the Nothing consumed his apartment complex and began to move on to the rest of his neighborhood. She turned away and looked on in fear as several Police cars zipped past their car and towards the nothing.

The Police cars stopped near the Nothing and without fear the officers pulled off to the side of the road and exited their vehicles. Seeing their squad mates mirror their movements, the Officers pulled their weapons and began firing on the Nothing that grew with every second.

The Nothing looked down on the Officers and swatted at them with a tendril of pure Nothing, instantly the Police Officers were evaporated as were their cars.

Still the Nothing grew and it consumed the real and living world.

"What do we do now?" she asked in fear at the show of force by The Nothing.

Sidekick took a deep breath and slowed the car to a stop as all the traffic lights started to blink red rhythmically. The car stopped and Sidekick stepped out of the vehicle and watched as the entire Universe began to crumble around him.

His eyes were drawn to the city, rumbling and shaking in the growing night. Buildings swayed chaotically as the Nothing poured into the world, an endless billowing eraser of all things.

Cracks of nothing raced along the ground as the ground heaved, the devouring of an entire universe shook everything and filled all hearts with fear. Through the cracks, Sidekick could see the inner spinning core of the Earth start to collapse in on itself.

"I don't know," he whispered to Kim but mostly to himself.

"I don't know," he whispered again as he heard the sound of approaching sirens in the distance.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, Disney owns the rest.**

**Author's Notes: **Did you really think it was going to be that easy? That Kim shows up, gives a speech on friendship, we all learn a moral and call it a day? Have you read this story?

Anyway, we are fast approaching the end and I couldn't be more excited about it.

Special thanks this week goes to Wanderer (Have you considered an account?), Twuscany (I was hoping no one saw the twist coming) Mr. Wizard (It's impossible to avoid the rules), Darev (Maybe you still can), Eddy13 (Did your prediction come true?), Joe Stoppinghem (For sleep aid try warm milk), Sentinel103 (Cheesy enough for you?), and CajunBear73 (My word...It's full of stars and bears.).

And to you, the ever silent reader. Thank you so much for continually showing up here on a weekly basis and sticking with me for so long. I have the best fans in you guys and for that I thank you. If you have any comments, questions, concerns or you simply want to say hello, send a review. It doesn't have to be big, a simple hello will do.

Until next time,

TRS


	31. 500 South Buena Vista St, Burbank, CA

**July 9****th****, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****9:03 P.M.**

Destruction had never sounded so silent.

Having watched her fair share of movies that were filled with more explosions than a Fourth of July party in Louisiana, Kim found herself almost unsure of how to process the end of the world.

She had always held to the belief that the end of the world would be filled with raining fire, blood filled streets and killer death rays but never had she imagined it to be so quiet and so empty.

Regardless of the circumstances surrounding the end of the world, she had always known one thing would never change: Ron would be by her side, holding her hand as the wall of death would close in on them.

Together they had lived and together they would die.

But never in her dreams or nightmares had she envisioned this sort of end for her.

The advancing wall of pure Nothing consumed all in its path, never stopping in its relentless pursuit of everything.

Kim watched silently from the open door of the car as Sidekick stood before the wall simply staring into the abyss of awe inducing destruction.

Before her eyes she watched as The Nothing swirled over an entire city block like a tidal wave, the full might and power of The Nothing on display. The buildings and their occupants never stood a chance and Kim held a hand up to her mouth in horror as every tree, building, every car and random passerby was vaporized into Nothing.

With each second The Nothing continued to grow.

Bob was the first to notice it and he brushed past Kim as he ran for The Real Sidekick.

Kim's eyes narrowed in confusion but it fell into place for her as well.

Like a swirling tornado, The Nothing ambled towards the trio. It appeared to be moving slow on purpose, almost like it was playing with them.

"Sidekick!" Bob shouted as he sprinted to the author, "Sidekick we've got to go!"

Kim and Bob reached Sidekick at the same time, "We've got to go," Kim said breathlessly as they appeared at Sidekick's side and started pulling him away.

"I don't know what to do," Sidekick murmured.

**SLAP**

Sidekick shook his head and rubbed his jaw in an effort to drown out the pain. He looked at Kim, "What was that for?"

"For causing all this," she gestured to the advancing wall of Nothing. Kim felt her hair start to swirl around her as the very air around her was sucked into The Nothing. To everyone standing near the edge of Nothing, it felt like standing on the threshold of a Tornado.

"LET'S GO!" Bob shouted over the whipping wind.

Sidekick nodded but the trio tumbled to the ground as Bob stumbled onto the pavement, dragging the other two with him.

Kim and Sidekick turned to see why Bob fell to the ground and watched in horror as a tendril of Nothing swirled its way up his leg and wrapped around his body. Before Sidekick could do anything, the tendril pulled Bob toward The Nothing.

"BOB!" Sidekick shouted as he dove towards the man and grabbed the hand with his.

They locked eyes for a moment, The Nothing still pulling on Bob and now Sidekick.

"GO," Bob shouted as he released Sidekick's hand moments before The Nothing could spread to Sidekick, "TAKE HER AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Before Sidekick could say anything Bob was gone, pulled screaming into the silent abyss.

Sidekick stared as the location Bob had been that was now full of Nothing but the tugging hands of Kim pulled him back away from the erasing force.

* * *

**July 9****th****, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****9:03 P.M.**

_**The Founders are dead.**_

Sidekick and Kim ran for the car while desperately trying to dodge The Nothing's tendrils. As they ran, bits of paper and any loose object was tugged and pulled into the suction brought on by the ever expanding Nothing.

_**All that remains is her.**_

Sidekick and Kim finally made it to the car amidst the swirling and blustering wind. They pulled themselves in and with a shifting of gears, Sidekick drove away.

_**And I will have her.**_

The car rumbled away, the ground falling away behind them and tumbling into The Nothing's maw.

_**But not yet.**_

The Nothing smiled.

_**Not yet.**_

* * *

**July 9****th****, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****9:03 P.M.**

As the vehicle she was in rocketed away from the Nothing, she watched in mute horror as entire buildings were consumed and erased from existence by the ever growing Nothing.

The blue Mazda passed a large building that was at least twelve stories tall but without missing a beat, the Nothing swept over it like a wave as the building and everything inside simply ceased to exist.

Kim turned away but saw something out of the corner of her eye and turning back she saw a tendril of Nothing flick out towards the vehicle.

"TURN RIGHT!" Kim shouted as an extension of Nothing hissed silently through the air toward the fleeing vehicle.

The Real Sidekick nodded and his blue car turned off the main road and rocketed down an alley. The car jumped and shook as it tore through old garbage bags and trash cans, inside all the occupants were thrown about like rag dolls as every so often there would be a screech as a cat used up one of its nine lives.

"Do you see it?" Sidekick shouted back as he prayed desperately that no one would wander in front of the speeding car.

"It's tearing this world apart," she shouted back angrily, "How am I not seeing it?!"

Sidekick didn't respond but instead shifted gears, the car jumping forward in response.

He blasted out of the alley, the car launching into the air as it jumped the curb.

A truck's horn blasted through the night, causing Sidekick and Kim to scream as their car shot through lanes.

Sidekick jerked the wheel to the left, the tires squealing in protest but still they made the turn. For a brief moment Kim felt the car go up on two wheels but just as quickly, they returned to four wheels, the car rocking dangerously in response.

Kim looked at Sidekick, "Please don't do that again."

"Agreed," he confirmed as he mashed on the accelerator pedal and they rocketed away from The Nothing.

Kim looked back as The Nothing punched through the building behind them as it continued its mad quest for her destruction.

Her jaw dropped in horror as the truck that had blasted its horn at them was consumed along with the rest of the street.

The Nothing continued to expand as the entire world screamed in anguish.

Sidekick looked in his mirror as The Nothing rose up, an impenetrable wave of destruction, it rose up and passed through another enormous skyscraper.

The tower shook as if a freight train had slammed into it, the building shaking dangerously on its foundation.

Windows shattered and sprayed broken glass out into the night sky, razor sharp shrapnel rained down on fleeing people but in a matter of seconds the Nothing had erased the building and all those inside from existence.

* * *

**July 9****th****, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****9:03 P.M.**

Sidekick kept his foot mashed firmly on the accelerator, praying with every breath that he would live long enough to take another one.

"SIDEKICK!" Kim shouted and pointed forward.

He responded without speaking and spun the steering wheel even as their road tilted upwards.

He looked in his mirrors and saw the Nothing's consuming of the world was causing a shift in the ground.

From around the city, tremors rose as the fault line running through the city found itself with missing pieces and couldn't handle the strain.

The road buckled and rolled haphazardly as continental plates shifted, toppling buildings and scattering everything like a child with a temper tantrum.

_Shree-_

Sidekick and Kim both exchanged glances as a new noise filled the chaos.

-**DAO**

A Brontosaurus crashed through the building next to them, bricks and glass exploding violently outward.

Kim put up a hand to brace herself from the destruction but it never came as The Nothing pulled the loose flying debris into the gaping maw.

"SIDEKICK!" Kim screamed as the Brontosaurus' foot stamped into the pavement, the concrete cracking in protest as countless tons of rampaging prehistoric dinosaur stamped wildly.

A curse on his lips, The Real Sidekick spun the steering wheel, his tires squealing in protest as he missed the enormous dinosaur.

Kim looked out the window in wonder as the car passed underneath the dinosaur, but her wonder was replaced with terror as the dinosaur reared up on its hind legs before leaning forward and throwing all of its weight towards Kim and Sidekick.

Thinking quickly, Kim tugged at the wheel and car jerked out of the way of the falling foot, the dinosaur crashing harmlessly into the asphalt, the pitch black material cracking and rippling in response.

The Brontosaurus screamed in rage and slammed into a skyscraper, the enormous tower toppling over in response.

Countless windows cracked and shattered explosively as the skyscraper tumbled over, girders of steel and concrete slamming into the ground.

Kim's mouth opened as the large dinosaur lurched awkwardly through the city streets, howling and screaming in rage at this new world it found itself in.

Crashing sections of the building fell around the car, the act shaking the car and shaking the vehicle's occupants haphazardly.

The Brontosaurus whipped its tail around, the thick stalk slicing through windows and entire building floors as the dinosaur struggled to understand what was happening to it.

An enormous foot crashed into the street before the car and before Sidekick could react, the car slammed into the foot.

Kim and Sidekick lurched forward in their seats at the sudden stop, grunting as their airbags failed to deploy and their car shut down.

_Shree-_**Dao**

The two looked up just in time to watch the dinosaur reel back as it prepared to crush their car.

But it never happened.

A tendril of Nothing burst from the building behind the brontosaurus, microscopic strands weaving and tracing their way across the dinosaur, holding it in place and forever freezing it in place.

The Real Sidekick turned his key in the ignition and restarted the engine without any issue.

Without a word, the two drove away from the horrendous sight behind them.

Kim watched in relief as The Nothing started to pull at the imobile dinosaur, letting out a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding in as tendrils traced their way over the Brontosaurus moments before erasing it from existence.

* * *

**July 9****th****, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****9:03 P.M.**

Kim's ease was only momentary as something glanced off the side of the car with a lout ping.

"What was that?" Sidekick asked, not wanting to know.

Kim was about to answer but before she could-

_Thunk_

A dull sound echoed through the car and the two occupants looked at each other in confusion, "I don't know," Kim answered as a faint rumbling and clacking sounded around them.

She rolled down her window and looked out just in time to see an arrow fly directly towards her.

Not even thinking Kim brought up her hand to protect her but before the arrow struck her, it disintegrated in a flash of emerald fire.

Sidekick tried to turn to Kim but found he had to keep his eyes on the road, "What just happened?" he asked, trying to comprehend the green flash only moments ago.

Kim shook her head and looked at her hands that were now smoking, wonder why green fire had risen up crossing her mind.

"I…" she trailed off as she saw owner of the arrows appear next to her.

Charioteers from ancient Egypt rode next to their car, the chariots miraculously keeping pace with the car.

"Sidekick?" Kim asked, "Are those Egyptians?"

The Real Sidekick nodded in exhilaration, "Looks like from the Ramses the Second dynasty," he gestured towards the golden chariot next to him, "As you can see in the gold filigree of the chariot in addition to the-"

"I don't care what they are," Kim shouted angrily, cutting him off, "What are they doing here?"

Before Sidekick could respond a Charioteer raised a bow and aimed it at Kim.

Kim unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned out of the car window, grabbing the bow from the archer and wrestling with the man for control.

"Kim!" Sidekick shouted as he struggled to keep the car steady while at the same time making sure she wasn't pulled from the vehicle in the chaos.

The two struggled with the bow as the car and chariot raced alongside each other, dust and debris being thrown up in their wake.

Kim felt the archer grab her arm and tug her from the vehicle.

"SIDEKICK!" she screamed to her creator as more than half her body was pulled from the car and out over the road.

Sidekick reached out a hand and grabbing Kim by the back of her shirt, struggled to pull the woman back into the racing car.

For seconds that felt like an eternity a tug of war existed with Kim in the middle, struggling the entire time.

Kim looked up as the Egyptian pulled a sword from his belt and raised it menacingly over his head.

" الآن تموت," the Egyptian said as he dropped his sword onto Kim's neck.

The blade never reached Kim's neck as a tentacle of Nothing burst through a wall, disintegrating the chariot and rider in the blink of an eye.

Kim screamed as she fell forward towards the ground even as Sidekick turned the wheel away from the Nothing.

Kim's hands grasped desperately for something to latch onto before she grabbed at the edge of the window and pulled herself back into the car.

She fell back into her seat, gasping in exhaustion as the car continued to swerve through the decaying world.

She looked out the back window just as the Nothing burst from the asphalt behind their car and rose into the sky.

Like a tidal wave, the Nothing continued to rise. More and more the wave of nonexistence grew in size, eating more and more of the world in the process even as the wave started to crest.

"Sidekick?" Kim asked in fear as she watched the wave tilt forward towards the fleeing car.

There was no answer from Sidekick who shifted his car and prayed for a miracle.

**_FWEE-ORP_**

A pink, iridescent wave exploded from deeper in the city, expanding outward and rising up in defiance of the Nothing.

Before Kim could react, the wave passed through their car and slammed into the Nothing.

The Nothing screamed in defiance, angry at being denied its prize.

Sidekick stopped the car and got out of his vehicle as he watched the Nothing struggle in vain against the pink barrier and for several seconds it looked like the barrier would collapse as the Nothing pushed against it as part of the bubble encasing the Nothing curved inward.

The inward curve soon stopped the Nothing and for a moment Kim and the Nothing stared at each other silently before the Nothing pulled back.

It would wait.

It had to.

The Nothing pushed against the veil one last time before it had to accept the simple truth:

He had her now.

* * *

**July 9****th****, 2012  
****Los Angeles, California  
****9:03 P.M.**

Sidekick and Kim stared, enraptured at the sight of Nothing held firmly in place.

She turned to him, "What is going on?"

Sidekick shook his head, "I don't know," he ran a frail hand over his nearly bald head, "There shouldn't be a way to stop it."

Kim was about to speak but stopped as the sound of approaching vehicles made her turn her head.

A column of Humvees and military jeeps approached the pair and stopped several meters from the two.

In perfect military fashion, troops evacuated their vehicles and approached Sidekick and Kim with their guns raised and calling out orders.

"GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" one soldier called out, his gun pointing from Kim's hands to the ground, "HANDS IN THE AIR AND GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Kim turned to them, "Who are you?" she called out to the soldiers, their faces hidden by protective gear.

"ON THE GROUND NOW OR WE WILL USE FORCE!" another soldier called out, his tan camouflage uniform rustling from the movement.

Kim turned to Sidekick who nodded cautiously and in unison the duo raised their hands and dropped to their knees.

"ALL THE WAY TO THE GROUND!" the soldier bellowed in the night air.

A few movements later Kim and Sidekick were face down with their hands above their heads on the cold, wet asphalt as the sound of approaching boots filled their ears.

Rough hands grabbed at the two, securing their hands and pulling them roughly behind their backs.

_Schnict_

_Schnict_

Handcuffs were fastened to their hands and with a coarse tug, Kim and Sidekick were brought to their feet.

"Command this is Echo One," a soldier called into his radio, "Be advised we have the subjects in hand and we are returning to base now," the soldier looked at Kim and Sidekick disdainfully, "Please clear out the refugees."

"_Roger Echo One,"_ a voice on the other end called out, "_We'll have a place for you."_

The soldier snapped off his radio before turning to the squad, "Load them in the Humvees, let's get out of her."

As the two were led away Sidekick saw the squad commander call out to a soldier, "Renton!"

A younger brown haired soldier sprinted up to the commander and snapped to attention, "Sir."

"Do you know how to drive a stick?" came the question as the commander gestured to Sidekick's car.

The soldier nodded, "I converted my wheelchair into a hover chair. This shouldn't be an issue."

His commander nodded, "Follow the convoy Felix and try to keep up."

The ride through abandoned Los Angeles was eerie for everyone as the normally bustling streets were clear of people.

"Where is everyone?" Kim asked from the back.

"Gone," came the answer from the driver of the vehicle, "Only the refugees are left now."

"Refugees?" Kim asked.

The soldier didn't answer as their vehicle sped up and raced through the cleared streets of downtown Los Angeles.

Beyond the veil Kim watched the Nothing continue to erase the surrounding world, screams and crashes silenced as the Nothing grew in power and strength. More and more it expanded ever outward.

Kim turned away from the sobering experience and checked on her Creator who was silent beside her.

She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and waited for the end.

* * *

**July 9****th****, 2012  
****Burbank, CA  
****9:03 P.M.****  
**

The ride continued in silence for several more minutes before the convoy turned off the street and stopped at an enormous wrought iron gate.

Kim's eyes roamed through the night an peered into this foreign world that was quickly going insane. Thousands of people crowed at the gates but parted before the humvees.

"_Please disperse," _a soldier shouted through a microphone, "_Please disperse to the tents for you."_

The crowd didn't obey but instead continued shouting all the more for salvation.

Kim swallowed nervously as the screaming masses passed slowly by their vehicles, their banging and thumping on the sides echoing in the cars as they rolled past. Their fear and frustration reaching a boiling point.

Kim looked at the soldier driving the humvee, "Why are we here?"

The soldier frowned as he shook his head, "Sorry Ma'am, we're under direct orders not to speak with you until you've met with our Commanding Officer."

"And who is that?" Sidekick asked hesitantly.

The soldier was silent as the convoy neared the gate, "Dobbs," the driver told the guard checking identification, "Bringing the two back for the Commander."

The soldier's eyes widened and he shone his flashlight into the car, the beam illuminating Kim's face "It's her?"

Dobbs nodded as he took his foot off the brake, "We need to go."

The soldier nodded and motioned to other guards on the other side of the gate, "OPEN THE GATE!"

With a low rumble the convoy sped through the check point and under an enormous metal sign. Kim strained against the window but couldn't make out what the arching sign said. She shook her head and resumed watching the landscape open before her.

The convoy sped past enormous buildings, warehouses, lots, each one swarming with activity as thousands of people raced to and fro

Kim was struck by the notion they had entered a city within a city.

Each building was thriving with activity, the occupants racing in their efforts to keep Nothing out. In the heart of the buildings stood four solitary pillars, each one projecting a beam of solid energy into the night sky.

The beams of iridescent pink energy intertwined as they rose before creating a solid stream of energy that expanded out and covered the city in a protective bubble.

"Is this a film studio?" Sidekick asked as they passed several buildings.

The soldier smiled, "Surprised you don't recognize it."

Sidekick was silent as they passed another group of soldiers being led by an african american man in his late twenties. As the convoy passed the man trailed off as he watched the occupants silently.

Kim was silent as the soldiers led her and Sidekick up the stairs leading into the brick building. With every step Kim felt the panic leave her, she felt at peace.

The doors swung open and with Kim's first step into the enormous lobby she stopped as she felt a sensation that overwhelmed her senses:

She was home.

For whatever reason, Kim felt at home in this building, almost as if she belonged in this building.

A gentle nudge from the man behind her, "Let's go Kim," the man said, his brown hair hanging loosely over his eyes.

Kim's eyes flashed down as she read his Global Science name tag, but another nudge told her to keep moving, "You'll have time for that later," he promised, "Right now, he wants to see you."

"Who?" Kim asked.

The soldier didn't answer as he waved to a soldier at the elevators, "We're ready."

The soldier nodded as he tapped the call button and the entire group waited patiently for the fast moving elevator.

Several seconds later the elevator on left dinged open and Kim took a step forward, "Wait," the soldier behind her called out, "He wants her on the right one."

The group waited patiently as the doors closed again, an empty car rising several floors.

Kim turned to her captor, "Why? What's so significant about that elevator?"

_Ding_

"And spoil the surprise?" he asked, his voice sounding eerily familiar.

The doors to the right elevator pulled open and the entire group was ushered into the large elevator. The soldier reached over and pushed a button on the panel and with hardly a sound the elevator rose into the building.

As the doors closed Kim leaned against the wall for support as a feeling of euphoria rushed over her, cancelling out all senses as sweet sensations swarmed her and nearly brought her to her knees.

She rocked forward but a frail hand caught her by the shoulder and pulled her back, "Kim?"

Kim turned back to Sidekick, tears of joy in her eyes, "I'm home."

* * *

**July 9****th****, 2012  
****500 S Buena Vista St, Burbank, CA  
****9:03 P.M.**

Kim took a deep breath as her group was ushered past empty conference rooms and abandoned offices towards one conference room that held a single man, his back facing them as he observed a holographic map of Los Angeles and the bubble protecting it from Nothing.

The group entered the room silently and waited silently as he touched his ear, "Wade, we have a possible breach at degree one forty-six," he reported calmly, "Increase the power output on the towers."

The soldier behind Kim cleared his throat and the man turned his head slightly to acknowledge their presence, "Leave us," he said to the soldiers who reacted without hesitation.

Within seconds, the room housed only Kim, The Real Sidekick and the mystery man.

He pushed back from the table and walked confidently to the window, the view only showing the iridescent pink energy shield covering most of Los Angeles.

"I didn't want it to come to this," he remarked to his reflection.

Sidekick shot Kim a look of confusion as they both struggled to place the voice they both had heard before.

"So much death," he remarked, his back still to them, "If only we'd been faster..." He trailed off as Kim felt the euphoric feeling return.

She looked up as she felt the feeling bubbling over, "What's happening to me?"

The man smiled, "So you feel it after all?" a half smile graced his face and he turned his head slightly for Kim to see the glint in his steel blue eyes, "I wondered if bringing you here would remember that feeling Sidekick," his gaze fell on Kim, "But I guess it only happens to a prime."

He touched a button on his watch and their handcuffs fell to the carpeted floor with an electronic click.

"Do you know what you've done?" he asked, rage seething from his voice.

Sidekick shook his head as he rubbed his wrists, "I've saved Kim."

The man shook his head, "Wrong," his gaze never left the horizon, "You've killed us all."

"Who are you?" Sidekick asked.

The man refused to answer and crossed over to the large glass window that overlooked the city. He touched another button on his wrist and a holographic map of Los Angeles appeared in the center of the room over the table.

Sidekick cocked his head to the side as he neared the table and noticed several locations on the map had been marked.

"My apartment?" he asked, "Mark and Bob's houses," he looked at Kim and pointed at a circle with an 'X' through it, "Christy Romano's house?"

The entire room went silent as they waited for the man to say something.

"I've thought about what I was going to say for a very long time," the man said softly, his voice filled with anger and malice.

He was silent for a heartbeat, the silence magnifying the screams and terror from the other side of the pink shield.

"You don't have any idea what you've done," he paused, "Do you?"

The Real Sidekick stepped forward, "Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, "Sit down."

Kim and Sidekick didn't move.

"I said 'sit down'," he ordered, a sharp edge in his voice that suggested this was not a time to test his patience.

Sidekick looked at Kim who nodded silently and together they eased into lavish executive chairs at the table.

"Who are you?" Sidekick asked quietly as he sank into the comfortable leather chair.

"Do you know where we are?" the man asked as he continually ignored Sidekick's questions.

Kim shook her head, "No."

The man turned ever so slightly, "Not even a hint of an idea?"

Kim felt the euphoria rising in her stomach again, "What is this place?"

He smiled, "This is where you were born Kim."

Kim's eyes looked darted around the conference room, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled as he watched Kim's reflection, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I know you didn't raise me to be a complete savage, Dad."

Sidekick shook his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"What' the matter Dad?" the man asked, "You don't recognize your own son?"

Sidekick's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him and Kim at the same time, "No..."

The man turned from the window and glowered at his Creator.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, welcome to where you were born," Tam Agmiln laughed as he turned with his arms out stretched in a welcoming gesture, "Welcome to Walt Disney Corporate Headquarters."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Disney owns the rest.**

**Author's Notes:** Before you ask, no. The Brontosaurus contributes nothing to the plot, I just wanted to have one destroy Los Angeles.

500 S Buena Vista St, Burbank, CA is the address of Walt Disney Corporate Headquarters. All decisions about shows, movies, and anything else has to go through that address. Just your random fact for the day.

This chapter was especially hard to write. It was the first new material for the story I've written in a long time but getting it out on paper was a great accomplishment and it got the ball rolling for the remaining chapters and what's to come until we make it to the end.

Special thanks this week goes to CajunBear73 (Tip of the hat to the South for you), Sentinel103 (Just because you called the Nothing a blob I gave it some speed), Joe Stoppinghem (Interesting theory, I'll give you that), Eddy13 (When has anything ever gone according to plan here?), Darev (Be honest, when hasn't a story gotten away from the author?), Twuscany (Oh you know, shake things up, that's me), and Wanderer of the Mist (I was just asking).

And to you, the silent reader. Thank you for tuning in on a weekly basis and staying with me to the bitter end. If you have a comment, question, concern or simply wish to sing my praises, give me a review. I'll respond as quickly as I can.

Until next time,

TRS


	32. Please Don't Review This Chapter

Ok.

So before we go any further, look to the upper right of this page and read the chapter title.

That's right, please don't review this chapter.

I realize I haven't updated this story since March and for that I apologize. I have made you wait almost three months for a new chapter especially since we're so close to the end.

To give you a sense of scale, the nomination, voting and submission process for the Fannie Awards has taken place and in all likelihood, the presentation, will take place before the next chapter comes up.

Now here's the reason for the delay:

In the last three months I started a new job, moved to a new apartment, packed up my belongings and then unpacked the belongings while changing cities entirely. So in the span of three months, I haven't had enough time to sit down and finish writing the new chapter or even edit what I have finished. Plus in the move I lost my USB containing all my work so until I find the device, progress is at a standstill.

Long story short, my goal is to post the next chapter by mid-June but no promises. I just finished unpacking all my boxes yesterday and I'm recovering from that.

That being said, I want to thank whoever it was that nominated this story for a Fannie Award, I thought it was a good story but someone felt compelled to nominate it in the Best Action/Adventure category. So thank you.

Thank you all for your patience in this and until next time,

TRS


End file.
